


Dragon Booster: The light booster

by Berto19



Series: Dragon Booster [1]
Category: Dragon Booster (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 194,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: When a girl from the real world ends up in the Dragon Booster world it can only mean one thing: trouble. Especially when she's chosen as the Light Booster.





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness and a blinding headache. Those were the first things I noticed when I woke. As I opened my eyes to the sounds of cheering I wondered where I was and how I had come to be there. Eventually I climbed to my feet, shaking my head in an effort to clear it as I looked in one direction then the next as I tried to figure out why I was standing on an asphalt road. But all I knew, all I could remember was a blinding light and then nothing.

"Am I dreaming?" I wondered out loud as I took a step and as I did I heard footsteps. Stopping I focused on the footsteps and as I did I discovered two things; they were too heavy and loud to be footsteps and that they were getting closer. As I stood there, not sure what I should do, they got closer and closer and then something raced around the corner. At the last second I realized that I was looking at a dragon that was rushing straight for me and as I stared in shock I saw someone, a young guy sitting on top of a saddle. Knowing it would be smart to move out of his and his dragon's path I took a step only for a massive and overwhelming pain in my head to distract me and as I stood there, my eyes clenching shut as I groaned aloud he called out to me. But I didn't move and at the last possible moment his dragon leapt into the air and I felt the breeze as it just missed me. The moment it hit the ground on all fours it kept going for a few seconds before the dragon skidded to a halt.

"For dragon's sake what are you doing on the racetrack?!" The rider yelled at me as he stormed over and I opened my eyes for a moment, gasping from the pain of my headache and I finally got a good look at him as he narrowed his eyes at me. Taking in his pure white hair and grey eyes at were currently glaring at me I slowly blinked as I attempted to clear my head. "Well?" He asked with a growl this time and I opened my mouth to answer him but all that emerged was a pained groan as my head throbbed.

Then as I stood there I began to weave on the spot and as he stared at me my eyes rolled up inside my head and with a dull thud I ended up in a heap on the ground. Blinking the rider just glanced down at me before shaking his head and walking away from my motionless form. But as he headed for his dragon he was surprised when he dragon walked past him and wandered over to me. "What is it girl?" He asked her as he followed and as he did he saw the dragon stop once she reached my unconscious body.

To his surprise she nudged my head and after a moment he heard me groan and slightly shift my head. After I did his dragon looked at him and he stared at her, instantly knowing what she wanted. "Wait you want to bring her with us?" He asked his dragon who gave him a slight nod and he frowned. "But we don't even know her!" He replied but she kept staring at him and he finally gritted his teeth. "Scales. Okay fine. Then I guess we're stuck with her." He complained as he knelt beside me. Less than a minute later they raced to their crew's hideout with me slumped out cold over the saddle.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure how long I was unconscious but as I began to wake I heard several voices and as I listened, my head aching, I noticed that at least two people seemed to be having an argument.

"You brought a complete stranger to our hideout?" A male voice said and as the second person spoke I recognized it as the guy that almost ran me over with his dragon. As I lay there I tried to make out of what they were saying but pretty soon I began to feel dizzy and I fainted before I learned anything more. When I woke next I heard someone speak next to me and as I slowly opened my eyes I saw the same dragon almost nose to nose with me. Startled I moved back and almost slammed my head on the wall behind me. Interested the dragon moved closer as I stared wide-eyed and as I did the same white-haired guy chuckled as he looked down at me. "Very…funny." I muttered as I sat up and his dragon nudged me with its head as I looked on in confusion and a little fear.

"From the look on your face I'd think you'd never seen a dragon before." He said, laughing at me as he did and after I kept staring, eyes completely wide he stopped and stared at me. "You're kidding right?" He asked and I slowly shook my head at him. "Seriously?" He asked as I staggered to my feet and almost fell. To my surprise his dragon suddenly leant against my side and prevented me from falling forward.

"Um...thank you…" I told the dragon who snorted. Noticing me staring at her the guy grinned.

"Her name is Decepshun. And you are?" He asked as I leant against Decepshun's side and I frowned slightly at him.

"I'm Rayne. But never mind that. Where am I and who are you? And why am I standing next to a dragon?" I asked as I felt my heart beat faster as I looked around at my surroundings.

"You're in the Dragon Eyes crews' compound and I'm Moordryd Paynn." He answered as I blinked at him. "Why do you keep staring at Decepshun?" He asked as I finally managed to stand without falling over and his dragon stepped away from me before walking over to several dragons standing together. Stunned at everything I didn't realize that Moordryd said something to me and it was only when someone else spoke that I blinked.

"This the girl you brought home?" Another guy asked as he stepped towards me and I frowned at him, annoyed at being called a girl.

"My name is Rayne for your information. And…wait you brought me back? Thanks Moordryd." I said and he shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Whatever. I have to get back to the racetrack. See ya." Moordryd said as he walked away. Walking over to Decepshun he gripped the saddle and pulled himself up before she raced away.

"I'm Cain by the way. So where'd you come from anyway?" His friend asked and I thought about this for a long moment before I realized something.

"I…don't know. All I remember is a blinding light then I woke up on the racetrack and almost wound up being trampled by Moordryd and Decepshun. I know that sounds really weird but that's pretty much all I remember." I told him and he raised an eyebrow for a few seconds.

"Yeah that's a little weird." Cain replied as he crossed his arms and I did the same as I glared at him. Then after almost a full minute he chuckled. "You sound like Moordryd. Come on he asked me to show you around. Well ordered me but whatever." He added as he started walking towards the dragons and I hurried to catch up. Pretty soon I was standing in front of two dragons that instantly approached me and I grinned as I reached down and gave each of them a pat on the head. As I did Cain introduced me to his dragon, Coershun who nudged me with his snout and I giggled. Preoccupied with the two dragons standing on either side of me I didn't notice a third watching me with interest from the back corner of the stable. When I heard a snort I looked up and as I did I saw a silver and black dragon step towards me.

"Who owns that dragon?" I asked Cain as Coershun and the second dragon stepped aside as the silver and black dragon stopped in front of me and as I watched it stared directly into my eyes for the longest time. As I stared back I noticed that this dragon had amber eyes.

"No one owns Quiksilva." Cain told me as the dragon kept staring at me then to my amazement he nudged me with his snout. "That's new." He commented as Quiksilva nudged me again.

"What's he doing?" I asked Cain and he grinned as I found myself surrounded by a black and silver light. "Whoa!" I yelped as I was pulled into the air and suddenly dropped onto Quiksilva's back. "Okaaay what just happened?" I asked as I began to get over my first shock I giggled as Quiksilva started walking again and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck to prevent myself from falling off.

"He never bonded with anyone before. This is new." He said as I held on for dear life as Quiksilva began to head for a large gate on the opposite side of the stable. "Hang on a second where are you going?" He called out as the dragon suddenly took off running and I almost tumbled off before I managed to keep my balance. Now really scared I yelled out before Quiksilva rushed at full speed towards the gate and I closed my eyes thinking we'd crash until he leapt high into the air and cleared the gate. When I opened my eyes I laughed, happy that we hadn't slammed into the gate until I realized that he was still running and I looked down at him for a moment.

"Whoa! Slow down! Where are we going?" I asked him and he snorted at me as he sped up and I sighed making sure to keep a firm grip on his neck as he led me to wherever he wanted me to go. As he run I looked around and pretty soon I began to wonder how I had ended up stuck on the back of a dragon. Then I giggled as I realized that this was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to me. As far as I knew anyway and after a while I began to enjoy myself…right up until Quiksilva stopped abruptly and I fell off, landing with a thump. "Oww!" I whimpered and he lowered his head looking at me. "You could have warned me." I told him and he snorted at me and I could swear he was laughing as I climbed to my feet. "So where are we anyway?" I asked him and when I looked up I noticed that we were standing beside a sign.

"Hmm…Penn Stables? Why did you bring me here?" I asked Quiksilva who just stared at me with his amber eyes and for the longest moment I began to wonder if we were lost. Then as I stood there I started feeling light-headed and as I cringed from the headache that was now making its presence known Quiksilva moved to my side and nudged me. After a moment I understood and I stumbled towards the building in front of me and as I did the dizziness got worse with each step I took. Pretty soon I stumbled and Quiksilva moved to my side, allowing me to lean against him so I could stay upright. By the time I found the stables I was seeing double of everything and my dragon gripped my sleeve in his jaw and tugged me towards the nearest stable. I wasn't comfortable about just barging in on someone's home like this but I was feeling pretty lousy so I decided to apologize later. As soon as I flopped down on the hay I could feel myself begin to pass out and as I did Quiksilva curled up beside me and I rested my head on his side. In moments I was out cold.

Sometime later…

"I still can't believe that Moordryd didn't even finish the race." Artha said as he and Kitt walked towards the stables closely followed by Beau and Wyldfir. But their conversation ended abruptly when Artha saw someone lying in the stables and he warned Kitt.

"Who is that?" Kitt asked as she walked closer and when she saw it was a girl about her age and a silver and black dragon she rolled her eyes at Artha who was all set for a fight. "I wonder where she came from."

"What's going on?" Lance asked as he walked in with Parm and after noticing his brother with his mag-staff held tightly in his hands he rushed over. "Who's she?" He asked his brother and in the blink of an eye he was standing next to me and my dragon. "Hellloo!" He called out but I just shifted in my sleep and he grinned getting an idea. Taking out his mag-staff he nudged me with it and I moved closer to Quiksilva. With a laugh he poked me again in the arm and I snorted, rolling over.

"Lance stop annoying her." Parm said as he frowned at the ten-year old but Lance just shook his head and leaned in to poke me in the arm. But this time Quiksilva grabbed the mag-staff is his mouth, giving Lance a frown as the kid looked on.

"Um…oops?" He said as Quiksilva dropped the mag-staff at Lance's feet and then he raised his head and stared at everyone. "I'm Lance." He said to the dragon that nodded and then stared down at me. "Who's your friend?" He asked and Quiksilva nudged me until I slowly opened my eyes.

"What…is it 'silva?" I muttered and that's when I saw a young kid looking down at me with a grin on his face. "Uh…hi." I said as I sat up and as I did I noticed there were three people other people and four dragons all looking at me and Quiksilva. Curious Beau wandered over to me and I moved closer to Quiksilva who made a snorting sound. "Stop laughing at me." I complained as Beau sniffed me and then he nudged me. "Okay what is it with me and dragons today?" I asked as I gave him a pat on the head before I climbed to my feet only to almost fall on my rear. "Whoa…" I muttered and to my surprise the teenage guy who had been watching me, holding some sort of stick in his hands, now moved towards me.

"You don't look so good." He commented as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I raised an eyebrow at him as if to say 'no duh'. "Maybe you should stay here and we'll bring back help." He suggested as I rubbed at my eyes.

"Yeah…okay." I replied as he helped me back onto the hay. Sitting there I watched as he and the other guy that looked my age rush away leaving me with a girl and the annoying kid who kept poking me. "Where am I exactly?" I asked as the only girl of their group walked over.

"Penn Stables. I'm Kitt by the way. Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked me and I sighed.

"I'm Rayne. As to why we're here…ask Quiksilva. He's the one who brought us here in the first place." I answered as I looked at my dragon that was currently making friends with what I guessed were the dragons of the kid, Kitt and the other two guys. "First I wake up on a racetrack and now this." I muttered and she eyed me curiously.

"Racetrack? How'd you wind up there?" Lance asked and I sighed before giving them the full story. As soon as I was finished Lance burst out laughing and I growled, gritting my teeth in annoyance.

"It's not funny. I have no idea how I wound up there and then Moordryd and Desepshun almost trampled me too." I groaned and that made Kitt stare. "What?" I asked rubbing my forehead.

"You met Moordryd? As in Moordryd Payne?" She asked and when I gave a slow nod she grinned. "And he actually helped you? Wow."

"How is that so surprising? He took me back to his crew and introduced me to Cain. He was actually pretty nice considering that I messed up his race." I told them and Lance's jaw literally dropped. "Okay what's with that look? Have you met the guy before?"

"More times than I would want to. He's…not the nicest person around." Kitt told me as Lance shut his mouth. "So for him to be nice to you that's just…impressive."

"Hmm…well it was more his dragon that didn't want to leave me on the racetrack. I think so anyway. Can't really remember much after I almost got trampled. Must have passed out." I told her as I rubbed my the bridge of my nose, fighting off the pain in my skull. "When I came to I was in their compound, headquarters, whatever. And that's when I met Quiksilva."

"Wait he's the Dragon Eyes crews' dragon? And they let you take him?" Lance asked this time and I frowned a little at him for poking my arm. "If I said I was sorry would you tell me?" He begged and I sighed before I nodded. "OkayI'msorrypleasetellme." He told me and I blinked as he took a breath.

"That… was impressive. The thing is Quiksilva didn't have a rider and apparently he took a liking to me for some reason. Then he picked me up and jumped the gate before he went for a run with me still on him. After a while we ended up here and I must have blacked out or something again. That's pretty much it." I told them both as I attempted to stand only to fall back on my rear as I felt dizzy again. "Ohh bad idea."

"So is this your first dragon?" Kitt asked and I gave her a nod, my head still hurting as I sat there and she grinned. "My dragon's Wyldfir" she said pointing to a tall red one and then she pointed to a blue and yellow one "that's Fracshun Lance's dragon" and then she pointed to a dark green one "Cyrano who's Parm's the guy with the red hair and finally Beau" she finished as she pointed to a blue and red dragon bigger and more powerful looking then the rest. "He belongs to Artha."

"Cool. And you've already met my dragon…wow that feels strange saying that." I muttered as I stretched and a few minutes later Artha and Parm arrived with a much older man. As I looked up at them he walked over rubbing his chin.

"I'm Connor, Lance and Artha's father." He introduced himself and I just nodded wondering if he was the same Penn that owned the stables I had trespassed into. Then I mentally kicked myself for not figuring that out. "Who are you?" He asked me as I climbed to my feet and somehow managed to stay upright despite feeling pretty lousy.

"I'm Rayne. Sorry for intruding but I didn't have much of a choice." I told him as I blinked at him. "Not having a great day today." I added as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "First I wake up on a racetrack and almost get trampled and now my head keeps hurting. Could this day get any better?" Of course at that moment Quiksilva rushed over and started nudging me. "What's wrong 'silva?" I asked as he nudged me with his snout. Curious I looked towards the entrance just as a loud explosion rocked the stables knocking me to the ground. "And now it begins." I grumbled now sitting on my butt with a frown on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why does this world hate me?" I growled as I climbed to my feet. Dusting myself off I took a few careful steps forward as I went in search of the noise, only for Quiksilva to grab my sleeve. "Huh what's wrong?" I asked him and he released my sleeve shaking his head. "You don't want me to check out the noise? Why not boy?" It was at that moment that Artha and Parm rushed past me and looked over the highest point of the building. Taking out a pair of what I think were binoculars he looked towards the smoke rising up from the street below and after a long moment he spoke.

"It's coming from the street below." He said as I moved closer trying to see into the distance but I soon realized that it was hopeless. "It's probably the Dragon Eyes crew again."

"Let's go check it out." Artha said as he rushed over to Beau and as I watched a gold light pulled him into the air so he was sitting on his dragon's back. Confused I stood there as he raced away closely followed by Kitt on Wyldfir. Now even more shocked I blinked as they rushed away, heading towards the smoke and chaos below and I finally made up my mind.

"Let's go too." I said to Quiksilva but when he shook his head I frowned at him. "Why not?" I asked and he snorted before he turned around and headed for the stable. "Fine then I'll go on my own." I muttered as I walked towards the ledge and that's when I found something out. We were pretty high up and I had no idea how to get down. But I have to admit that I'm pretty stubborn so I grabbed hold of a pole and started to slide down and this seemed to work. But just as I reached the end and I was reaching for the ledge further down that would put me level to the street below I suddenly felt dizzy again and just for a moment I blacked out.

When I came to I found myself caught up on an overhanging broken piece of street and I made the mistake of looking down. Seeing no visible ground beneath me I gasped and that's when I heard a ripping sound. Slowly I tilted my head back and that's when I saw that my jacket, caught up and the only thing keeping me from falling, was beginning to tear. Knowing that very soon it would rip free I did the only thing I could think of and cried out for help. No one answered at first and I cried out again. "Someone! I need help!" I tried to grab the ledge to my left but it was just too far to reach and my jacket began to tear more as I hung there. Eventually I closed my eyes, resigned to my fate when out of nowhere someone reached down and grabbed my hand. Surprised my eyes shot open and I stared up at a familiar face.

"Can you reach the ledge? You're kind of heavy." Moordryd asked and ignoring the fact that he just insulted me, intentional or not, I reached over and somehow managed to grab it. Gripping the ledge in one hand and his in the other I pulled myself up and soon sat panting on the street.

"Never…doing that…again." I gasped as I glanced over the side and cringed, thinking about how close I'd come to falling. "Not doing…that again…either." I added and Moordryd chuckled as he stood.

"That's three times I saved you now. You owe me big time." He told me as I stood and raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "Why are you giving me that look?" He asked and I finally sighed.

"Never mind. So where did you come from?" I asked him as he walked over and climbed onto Decepshun's back. "What you're just gonna leave me here?" I said but he rushed away before I had a chance to thank him. Growling under my breath I went looking for Artha and his friends. After walking for what seemed like forever, to my tired feet and sore head anyway, I finally caught up with them as they walked back to the stables and I called out.

"Hey there you are. Where's Quiksilva?" Artha asked and I frowned at him. "And what happened to your jacket?" He said as I walked over and I rubbed at my eyes.

"Long story. If you give me a lift I'll tell everyone the whole story." I said and Beau knelt so I could climb onto his back. As we walked back to Penn Stables I explained that I had followed them and when Quiksilva refused to go with me I went alone and ended up almost falling to the ground below.

"What ground?" Parm told me and I think I just about passed out again. Thankfully I managed to stay seated but it was a close call. Once we arrived back I climbed down and found Lance and Kitt waiting. "We couldn't find the cause of the explosion but we did find this." He said as he handed a strange-looking control stick to Conner and after a moment he said something about 'Wraith dragons' that instantly left me a little uneasy.

"Okay what's a wraith dragon and should I be worried?" I asked and after a quick explanation I went white as a sheet. Before anyone could stop me I blacked out.

Several hours passed and I was woken by a snort and as I opened my eyes I found Quiksilva looking down at me with what I swear was concern in his amber eyes. The moment he saw I was alright he nudged me with his snout. "Yeah…I'm awake." I told him as I rested my forehead on his for a long moment. Then I heard voices outside and I climbed to my feet, a little shaky and walked towards the voices. By the time I managed to step outside the stable I found Artha, Parm and Kitt having a heated discussion. As I listened I figured out that they were talking about breaking into the Dragon Eyes crews' hideout and I instantly stepped towards them, more than a little annoyed that they would even consider going after my friends.

"Why are you going after Moordryd and Cain? They're my friends." I said and everyone stared at me.

"You're up. Anyway they're not friends. I'm sure those two had something to do with the theft of four dragons yesterday in downtown Dragon City." Kitt said and I glared at her, crossing my arms as I did.

"Don't say that! Maybe you don't like them but Moordryd saved my life. Twice so far." I replied as I continued to glare at her until Artha stepped in.

"Wait back up a sec. He saved you twice?" He asked me as Parm and Lance stared at each other than me.

"When I passed out on the racetrack he brought me back to his compound and yesterday when I almost…fell." I told them as I stood there and after a few seconds Lance spoke surprising me.

"See I told you Moordryd's a good guy. Sometimes. When he wants to be." He said and I rolled my eyes at that. "But he might have stolen those dragons. The Dragon Eye crew does that pretty often." He added as an afterthought and I frowned before I walked towards Quiksilva. Angry I asked my dragon to get us back to the compound and gripping his neck he took off running. Ignoring my friends I decided to go back and find out what was really going on. By the time I arrived back I was holding my stomach as it growled and I realized that it had been ages since I had last eaten. Though I wasn't really sure how long ago I ate since I woke up on the racetrack and noticing that I wasn't looking so good Quiksilva slowed down. Eventually he walked the rest of the way as I whimpered and he stopped before his head turned slightly and fixed his amber eyes on me.

"I'm alright. Just hungry." I told him and he snorted before he began to walk again and pretty soon we reached a familiar gate. "Huh we must be here." I said as I looked up at it then I realized that there was no handle or doorknob. But it didn't matter because Quiksilva nudged the door with his snout and it opened instantly. Walking inside the door automatically closed behind us and as it did I jumped down and leant against my dragon as I groaned, weak from hunger and tired from my little mishap. As I walked towards the stables at the far end of the compound, closely followed by Quiksilva who stayed by my side, I found myself being stared at by Coershun and Decepshun who came over and nudged me.

"Hey you two." I said as I gave each of them a pat before I reached an empty stable and almost fell down. Very soon Quiksilva was sitting next to me, his head gently nudging my own and I gave him a weak smile and a pat on the head before I yawned. Lying back and getting comfortable I soon fell asleep beside my dragon, not realizing that someone had seen me walk inside and had decided to follow me. I didn't even hear them approach as I lay there, snuggled up against Quiksilva's side and pretty exhausted from everything I'd been through since waking up.

If I had been even slightly awake I would have felt someone carefully shake my shoulder. When I didn't respond someone spread something soft over me, probably a blanket, before the footsteps receded and we were left alone. Time passed as I lay there and soon I began to dream and as I did I moved slightly in my sleep. Pretty soon I began to whimper and twitch as the dream took a darker turn and as I cried out in my sleep Quiksilva stirred and gazed down at my face. When I twitched again he gave a snort and getting no response except for a whimper he gently nudged my face with his snout. At first nothing happened and he tried again and I gasped as I suddenly shot upright. My heart beating wildly I looked at Quiksilva who gave another snort and nuzzled me and I calmed down a little from knowing he was there.

"I'm okay…just a bad dream." I told him and he stared at me for a full minute, his amber eyes staring directly into mine. "Alright it was more like a nightmare." I finally agreed and he nodded at me before he noticed the blanket and he nudged it with his snout which drew my attention away from my nightmare. "Hmm where'd this come from?" I said as I examined it and as I did I heard a voice and my head shot up.

"From me." Moordryd said as he walked over and noticing the stare I was giving him he stared back. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry it's just…I'm a complete stranger and you're being so nice. Unlike what Artha and his friends told me." I replied and that's when I noticed Moordryd's grey eyes instantly narrow at the mention of Artha's name. "Did I say something wrong? I have a bad habit of saying whatever I want and…wow I remember that? But nothing else? Figures."

"Artha and I…aren't exactly friends. Never mind. So why were you hanging out at the stable brat's home?" He asked me and I sighed as I tried to explain.

"I woke up there after Quiksilva led me there. I thought they were nice until they started saying that you and your crew were thieves. I told them off and stormed out with Quiksilva and we wound up back here." I told him and just for a moment I thought his eyes looked off into the distance but then he looked down at me.

"Heh well I did save your life three times so far so you do owe me." He chuckled and I stood, annoyed at him for saying that.

"Excuse me but you saved me twice now. Once when I was out cold on the track and the second time when I almost fell. What's this third time?" I asked and he chuckled as I glared at him.

"I didn't tell my father about you stealing his dragon so that makes three. And believe me I am saving your life." Moordryd told me and for some reason that made sense. "Whatever." He added as I stretched my aching limbs.

"Okay fine then I owe you a lot. So what happens to me now? I can't go back there and frankly I don't want to. Can I stay here?" I asked him and he rubbed his chin, considering it and I glanced at Quiksilva who gave a snort. "Please?"

"Fine you can stay. Besides we could always use another crew member." He told me and I grinned as Quiksilva gave a snort clearly happy about me becoming part of the Dragon Eyes crew. "Of course you're going to have to earn your place." He said and I frowned slightly, a little unsure at what being in his crew involved and after he noticed the look I was giving him he grinned.

"So what do I need to do anyway because I've never been in a crew before?" I said as Moordryd started walking towards the entrance of the stable and I hurried to catch up leaving Quiksilva to watch me walk away. After a moment he stood and followed me as Moordryd introduced me to the other members of his crew. While I was introducing myself to Rancydd, Vizz, Swayy, Blarre and Prankk I saw five dragons watching from a short distance away. Interested Quiksilva wandered over and judging from the snorts and growls he made I guessed he was saying hello to them. "Hi guys." I said as they all eyed me and I started to get nervous, not sure what to say next until Cain showed up.

"So the dragon thief's back?" He asked and when I glared at him, he just stared back. Thankfully Moordryd interrupted before an argument could break out.

"Before you two start Quiksilva magged Rayne and carried her out of the compound so it's not really stealing if the dragon does the stealing. If it was that easy everyone would steal dragons." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him, a little surprised that he mentioned stealing. Quickly he changed the subject. "Never mind that now. Does my father know that Quiksilva's chosen a rider?"

"So far no but I don't know how long that'll last. He missed Quiksilva and Rayne escaping the compound yesterday through dumb luck probably." Cain told us and again I wondered what Moordryd's father was really like. Apparently pretty intimidating judging from the worried glances I saw between the crew members standing nearby. In minutes they went back to whatever they were doing before, some patrolling the compound and others taking care of their dragons, which left Cain, Moordryd and I to wander the compound. As we did Moordryd started asking more questions about me like where I was from and how I ended up on the racetrack.

"Like I said before I can't remember. Frankly I'm lucky to know my name. I must have hit my head pretty hard on something to forget so much. But I suppose I'll figure it out. Hopefully." I replied and I noticed Cain give me an odd look which I frowned at. "Hey I'm telling the truth." I added and before anyone could stop me I stormed off, leaving Moordryd to glare at his best friend.

"Cain!" He growled and Cain just shrugged at him. "Scales. We need her to trust us so she'll join our crew."

"You really think she knows something about the lost gauntlet?" Cain said as Moordryd watched me walk towards Quiksilva. "If she does know something she's not telling us." He commented and when his friend didn't answer he rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should ask her." He added and walked away before Moordryd had a chance to answer back.

"What is he going on about?" Moordryd said as he went after me. After a few minutes of searching he found me sitting beside Quiksilva in the stable, absent-mindedly stroking his snout as I sighed to myself. I was still thinking about how Cain hadn't believed me and I didn't notice Moordryd walk in until he was practically standing over me. When he coughed I tilted my head back to look at him and he noticed that I wasn't happy.

"What do you want? Come to tell me that I'm a liar too?" I said as I climbed to my feet and crossed my arms. "Because if you do I'll leave now." I added though it was a dumb threat since I had nowhere to go and Quiksilva technically wasn't mine either. For a few seconds Moordryd just stood there as I glared at him, frustrated that someone I had thought might be a friend didn't trust me. But then he grinned and that threw me as I stared back.

"Actually I thought maybe you'd want to like to go for a walk with me and Decepshun." He offered and that surprised me for a moment before I gave him a nod. Walking over to Quiksilva I was all set to climb onto his back when I heard Moordryd chuckle. I turned back to see him shake his head at me in amusement. "Why don't you just get him to mag you?" He asked and when I blinked, completely lost, he rolled his eyes at me. "You remember the black and silver energy that appeared the moment Quiksilva picked you up? That's magging."

"Um okay." I said as I looked at Quiksilva. "Okay Quiksilva mag me. Gently." I quickly added and I swear he was laughing at me before that same energy picked me up and set me down on his back. After a moment I grinned and looked down at my dragon. "Whoa that was cool!" I said and Moordryd laughed. After Moordryd magged onto Decepshun's back he headed for the huge gate from before and as we followed a short distance behind I couldn't help wondering just where we would end up first. But we didn't get far when I Quiksilva stopped abruptly and I looked around as he growled. "Huh? What's wrong boy?" I asked him as I noticed that Moordryd had continued on and when he noticed that I wasn't following him he turned slightly in his saddle.

"Why did you stop?" He asked as I looked at Quiksilva, who seemed to sense something, and I shrugged at him.

"I'm not sure. Quiksilva just stopped and now he won't budge." I replied as Decepshun walked over and that's when I heard something and for a moment I was obvious to Moordryd speaking and it wasn't until he waved a hand in front of my face that I almost fell off my dragon's back in surprise. "Whoa!" I yelped and he fixed me with an odd look. "Didn't you hear that? It sounded like a woman's voice." I asked him and he shook his head leaving me more than a little stunned. "Never mind. Let's just keep walking." But just as Decepshun started walking again I heard the same voice and this time it addressed me by name.

I looked behind me and as I did something began to call me towards what I originally assumed was a dragon crews' compound. This time the voice blocked out everything else and I climbed down from Quiksilva's back and started walking towards the voice as it called to me, urging me to follow it. And so I did, even when my dragon gave a snort and tried to grab my sleeve in his teeth and pull me back, I firmly pushed him away and kept walking.

"That's really weird. Hey Rayne! Where are you going?" Moordryd called out as he watched me head towards a citadel and when I didn't respond he looked down at Decepshun who seemed as confused as her rider. "Maybe that blow to her head's making her act weird. Maybe we should…" He started to say as Decepshun walked towards me and Quiksilva but just as he was about to call out again everyone except me heard a low rumbling sound.

As they listened the sound began to get louder and louder until the ground beneath us started to shake and just as Decepshun stopped the ground underneath me opened up with a massive and earth shattering crack and before Quiksilva had time to mag me back, I tumbled into the crevice.


	4. Chapter 4

Having just seen me fall to my doom Quiksilva gave a roar, calling out to me and scratching at the ground as he tried to figure out some way of getting down to me. But the gap in the ground was just too small and he gave a low growl, frustrated and worried about his rider. As he did Moordryd was trying to work out what had called me to my apparent death and as he stood there something occurred to him and he grinned.

"It's the gauntlet. My father was right; Rayne's been called by the previous owner's voice. But what good will it do if she's stuck down there?" He wondered as my dragon continued to paw at the ground and after a long moment he brought up a map of the surrounding area. "Hmm…there's a side entrance to the citadel. Let's get going." He said to Decepshun who magged him onto her back and once he was seated he called out to Quiksilva. "If you want to find your rider come with us." He said and my dragon glanced at him then back at the crevice, seemingly thinking. Then he gave Moordryd a nod and walked over before pawing the ground again. Taking off in a sprint Decepshun rushed for the entrance closely followed by Quiksilva who was determined to find me.

As they went searching for me I was lying out cold on a very cold stone floor and after a few minutes I began to show signs of life, letting out a groan as I struggled to open my eyes. Once I did I found myself in utter darkness and as I lay there I began to whimper, partly from pain and from fear.

"Quiksilva? Moordryd? Decepshun?" I called out and getting so answer I sighed before I sat up slowly, instantly hissing from the pain in the back of my head. "Oh yeah that'll help my memory loss." I complained before I gingerly reached out and finding a stone wall to my left I gripped it in one hand and slowly pushed myself up until I was standing, though a little shaky. "Now where am I?" I whispered and as I looked around I sighed, not even able to see a hand in front of my face.

So I ended up slowly stumbling around, both hands out in front of me so I didn't go slamming face first into something. Pretty soon the room began to get lighter and as it did I found myself in a long corridor. Unsure if I should keep going or stay put I accidently stepped on something that made a dull clink sound and I cringed as I heard a deep rumbling sound. In the next few seconds I heard something behind me and as I slowly turned I saw the door behind me close. With a groan I realized that I could only go forward now and so that's just what I did, carefully making my way across the corridor until I found a room that stretched far into the distance.

Now a little more curious and less afraid I started walking towards something shining in the distance and as I got closer and closer I felt the same voice speaking to me inside my head and just for a moment it was all I could focus on. Then I shook my head and remembered that it was this voice that had led me to this dark and cold citadel and I gritted my teeth and stopped walking. And that's when I heard that voice again, asking me to keep walking but I stood my ground and called out.

'What do you want with me?" I yelled and there was silence for what seemed like forever than I heard an amused chuckle and I frowned, angry at being laughed at when I was stuck all the way down here.

"I want you to come and claim what is rightfully yours. What was once mine and now I am offering its power to you. Take the gauntlet and claim this power for yourself." The same woman's voice told me and I couldn't help being compelled to do exactly what the voice wanted. As I began walking again I saw something giving off a bright silver glow and my heart started to race and I began to run. Just as I reached the glowing object the voice chuckled and I was told to pick it up and put it on.

Without any hesitation I reached down and picked up a silver and black gauntlet. The instant I did the voice faded with these final words "Become the light booster' and then as I slipped it over my right arm something flared within me and I gasped as my whole body felt like it was on fire. When I reached my breaking point I cried out and fell unconscious onto the hard stone floor. Sometime later I heard a familiar voice and that brought me back to consciousness with a pained groan and as I slowly sat up, rubbing the back of my head as I did, I saw the silver and black gauntlet now over my right hand and as I stared at it in confusion I heard someone calling out to me.

"Hey, Rayne! Are you down there?" The voice called and I instantly recognized it as Moordryd's voice and I called back, letting him know where I was. As I did I looked at the gauntlet again and cringed as I suddenly had the urge to hide it from him. Quickly I pulled the sleeve of my jacket over it and once it was hidden from sight I sighed, relieved until he called out and I gave a yell.

"Whoa!" I yelped and he couldn't resist laughing at the surprise on my face as I almost jumped out of my skin. "I've had enough excitement for one day so can you please not do that?" I asked him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. So what happened to you?" He asked and I quickly explained that I had woken up on the stone floor and went looking for an exit, leaving out the part about the woman's voice or the gauntlet. As soon as I finished I was suddenly bowled over by Quiksilva who gave me a lick on the face and began to nuzzle me.

"Yeah I'm happy to see you too boy." I told him as he snorted and for some reason I could sense he was a little mad at me for disappearing. "I'm fine." I told him and he eyed me for a long moment before he gave me a nudge and magged me onto his back. "Can we go now?" I asked and I heard Moordryd chuckle before he led the way out of that cold and dark place. Little did I know that I had just taken the first step in becoming a hero but all I could think about was getting back to the Dragon Eyes crews' compound and resting. Also getting something to eat because I was starving.

As we walked back to the compound, Moordryd leading the way, I kept glancing down at my right arm and wondering about the gauntlet I now owned. Apparently Quiksilva could sense something was bothering me and he lifted his head as we walked behind Decepshun and I found myself being stared at. "I know you were worried about me but I'm fine now." I said and he gave me a snort, frowning slightly and I sighed. But before I could say a word Moordryd spoke and I looked up as he turned slightly in his saddle and looked over at us.

"Did something happen?" He asked me and I tilted my head at him, puzzled. "After you fell down that crevice?" He added and when I continued to stare he shook his head. "Never mind. Let's just get back to the compound." After Decepshun started walking again I looked down at Quiksilva and gave him a brief nod.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered to my dragon and he gave a quiet snort, curious as to why I didn't tell my friends. But I didn't get to tell him when just as we walked through the gate I began to feel lightheaded and I started to slip from Quiksilva's back. Reacting quickly his head shot forward and he grabbed the back of my jacket in his teeth before I fell to the ground and that jolted me out of my daze. "What…just happened?" I whispered as he gently lowered me to the ground and I leant against him trying to keep on my feet.

As I did Moordryd rushed over and that's when his eyes went wide briefly before he reached up and when his hand came away red that's all it took. I heard him call out for help and Quiksilva's uneasy growl as he tried to help me but everything else was a blur. I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulders before I was helped towards the stables and eventually I was sitting on the floor. My eyesight blurred as I fought to say awake and as I blinked rapidly I heard the words "What's wrong with her?" and something about the sight of blood making someone queasy and I giggled.

After a few minutes I felt myself drifting off and that's when someone shook my shoulder, hard, and I glared suddenly. Trying to shake them off I almost ended up face down on the floor. "Oww…" I mumbled as something was pressed against the back of my head and I growled at the pain.

"Hold still for dragon's sake. You're not making this any easier." Moordryd grumbled and I muttered something making Cain chuckle in the background. "And you're not helping." He added as I sat there looking from him to Cain and back.

"Stop looking so worried. It's just a scratch." I replied and he rolled his eyes at me. "It's not like I haven't fallen on my head before." I said as I grinned despite the stinging pain. Obviously not convinced Moordryd folded his arms against his chest, raising an eyebrow at me and I stumbled to my feet and copied him. Unable to help it Cain laughed and we turned at the same time frowning and he shrugged before he walked away. Once he left Moordryd turned back to me and I finally sighed before I slowly sat on the hay.

"If you want the truth…I'm not feeling so good." I mumbled weaving on the spot and Quiksilva moved to my side and I leant against him so I didn't face plant onto the ground. "Ohh…not having a good day." I muttered as I slowly sat down in the hay.

"Well you did fall down a crevice." Moordryd commented. "And…" Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by a weird gurgling noise and when he figured out what it was he burst out laughing as I blushed.

"Hah hah…fine I'm starving." I muttered and when he walked away, still chuckling, Quiksilva nudged me and made a snorting sound which meant he was laughing at me. "Give me a break." I complained crossing my arms and sitting before I leaned against the back wall of the stable, exhausted beyond belief, and I was almost drifting off when Moordryd returned and he had a bemused look on his face as he noticed my eyes slowly closing until he could only see a sliver of green staring down at the ground.

With a chuckle he knelt beside me and I instantly jerked awake before my eyes focused on him. "Huh…where'd you come from?" I asked and he shook his head before handing me something and when I finally noticed what it was I couldn't help the tired smile that spread across my face. "Thanks Moordryd." I said as I sipped at what I assumed was some sort of soup. As I did I began to feel better and I heard Moordryd chuckle when I sighed and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You looked like something the Hydrax dragged in before." He commented and I shrugged before I went back to eating. "Do you remember anything after you fell?" He asked me and I stopped for a moment, thinking about the question.

"I'm not really sure. I must have hit my head when I fell down that hole and that's all I remember. I wandered around looking for a way put until you called out. That's pretty much it." I told him and as I ate he seemed lost in thought. When he stared at me suddenly I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I'm not lying." I added looking up from my soup and he gave me a grin.

"Okay. I believe you. How's the soup?" He asked me and after noticing the empty bowl and the contented smile on my face he began to laugh and I scowled at him for a moment before I giggled. Even Quiksilva snorted and after a few minutes I began to yawn. Taking the bowl from my hands he stood and I was about to follow when I noticed that my legs started to shake. "Stay here." He told me and that sounded so much like an order I frowned and he shrugged. "Before you collapse." He added and I gave him a nod as Quiksilva lay beside me and I rested my head against his before my eyes started to close.

Almost a full day passed and when I woke I found myself Decepshun and Coershun looking down at me and I gave them a tired smile as I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I did. When Decepshun and Coershun gently nudged me I gave them each a pat on the snout and not wanting to miss out Quiksilva nudged me and I laughed before making sure to give his snout a rub. Apparently happy now I heard a deep rumble coming from his throat and I grinned, not noticing that we had company. It wasn't until I heard a cough and after I turned around I saw Cain and Moordryd standing just inside the stables, both giving me a grin and I grinned back.

"Our dragons seem to like you." Cain said as I walked over and I shrugged as Quiksilva followed me.

"I don't know why but every dragon I've come across walks straight up to me and wants a pat. It's pretty funny really." I told them and that's right when I saw Moordryd holding a saddle in his hands. "Hey that's a saddle." I said and to my right I saw Cain roll his eyes at me.

"Obviously. If Quiksilva's going to be your dragon then you need a saddle. Especially if you're going to dragon race." Moordryd told me as he handed it to me and I almost dropped it the moment he mentioned 'dragon race'. Thankfully Quiksilva moved forward and caught it on the top of his head and I picked it up, giving him a pat in thanks.

"Wait a second…dragon race?" I asked and Moordryd gave me a nod. "But I've barely even ridden Quiksilva before so…how am I going to race? No offense but…are you crazy?" I asked my eyes wide and when he shook his head I sighed, closing mine for a long moment. "Umm…I don't know how to race." I added as my eyes opened and Moordryd frowned after seeing the fear in my eyes.

"Hey don't panic. We'll teach you the basics and go from there." He told me and I managed a grin though my legs were shaking and I'm pretty sure everyone could see how pale I was. But I knew that I owed my friends big time for helping and I sighed, resolving to do the best I could as I followed Cain and Moordryd outside with Quiksilva following close behind. Once we were standing in a wide open space I was shown how to put the saddle on my dragon's back.

It took me almost a full minute but I did eventually get it and soon Quiksilva stood beside me, the saddle sitting just below the base of his neck and directly between his shoulder blades. I was feeling pretty proud of myself for a few seconds right until Decepshun magged Moordryd onto her back. "Okay now ask Quiksilva to mag you." He told me and I looked up at my dragon and he snorted.

"Okay…Quiksilva mag me…please?" I asked, a slight tremor in my voice and he lowered his head before silver and black energy surrounded me and lifted me off the ground. Swallowing back a gasp I felt him lift me towards the saddle and I reached across only for the energy to vanish abruptly and I fell suddenly. With a yelp I frantically reached for the handlebars and just managed to grip one, dangling in mid-air.

Thankfully Quiksilva used his snout to push up upwards and I soon sighed as I shifted on the saddle. "Not doing that again. Thanks 'silva." I said and to my annoyance Cain laughed at my epic fail.

"Cain, be quiet." Moordryd told him and he stopped as Decepshun walked over and stood next to Quiksilva. "That's not too bad for a first try." He said to me and I raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not as convinced. "Alright that was…really bad." He told me truthfully.

"Yeah that was really bad. I doubt I'll be a dragon racer anytime soon. Maybe in several years.." I trailed off, feeling pretty miserable, and he gave me a smile. "You can say it. I stink at this." I added and Quiksilva snorted, probably trying to make me feel better. "Yeah I know I shouldn't give up so quickly but I have no clue what I'm doing. And my head still stings."

"Come on let's walk to the racetrack and I'll show you what you need to know." Moordryd and I gave him a slight nod as Decepshun walked towards the gate. Pretty soon we were standing on the racetrack and while he went through the basics of racing and gear I was preoccupied as I thought about the gauntlet I found. Noticing the faraway look I had on my face Moordryd rolled his eyes and asked me a question. Startled my head shot up and I caught the look of irritation on his face I cringed.

"Sorry…it's just that this is where I woke up." I replied as I climbed down from Quiksilva and looked down at the track, sighing as I did and Moordryd walked over. Realizing that he needed to know about the missing gauntlet he tried to cheer me up.

"You'll figure something out." He told me and I looked at him for a moment, not convinced that I would remember anything but grateful for his kindness. Suddenly he mentally kicked himself, wondering why he was being so kind to me but when he saw my bright green eyes fixed on him he couldn't help being nice. Plus the smile I gave him made him grin back even though he should have been focusing on finding out what I knew about the silver and black gauntlet that his father, Word Paynn, was searching for to prevent anyone using it against him.

But he ended up looking at me when I was giving Quiksilva a pat on his snout and he couldn't help feeling just a little sorry for me. Though he wasn't sure why.


	5. Chapter 5

After wandering along the track for a few minutes I still couldn't remember anything useful. Giving up for the moment I managed to convince Moordryd to continue explaining the basics of racing even though I had zoned out completely. It wasn't easy though and it took a joint effort of pleading and my best puppy dog eyes to persuade him.

"I'll tell you what I know on one condition." He finally said and I asked him what that was. "That you tell me everything you know about a silver and black gauntlet my father's searching for." He told me and I raised an eyebrow, confused, and he sighed.

"I'd tell you what I knew about it if I knew anything. I can barely remember my own name though so I'm not sure how much help I'll be. Is there something special about it?" I asked him and I noticed that he paused for a long moment, apparently considering what he would tell me and I frowned. "If you don't want to tell me anything then fine. But I did stick up for you when Artha and his friends started badmouthing you. "

"Scales. You're right. Al I know is that the gauntlet supposedly lets the person wearing it communicate telepathically with their dragon." He said and I tilted my head to the side making it obvious that I had no clue what he was talking about. Rubbing the bridge of his nose for a moment he sighed. "Look it means that you could hear your dragon speak into your mind."

"Ohhh…now I get it. That would be pretty cool if it worked." I replied as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well if I find it I'll let you know." I told him and he gave me a quick smile before he changed the subject and started explaining in detail about racing gear. "Uh huh." I said as he showed me a piece of gear apparently called red thruster gear. As I listened I found myself understanding everything he told me and Moordryd seemed impressed when he asked me several questions and I could correctly answer each one.

"You know for someone who claims they've never raced, or even seen a dragon before, you seem to understand a lot." Moordryd pointed out as he walked over to Decepshun and she magged him onto her back. "Now let's see how well you race." He said and he chuckled at the worried expression on my face.  
"You look like Cain right now." He joked and I rolled my eyes at him, arms crossed against my chest.

"Hah hah." I replied as Quiksilva magged me and I landed on his back. Thankfully I didn't fall off this time. "If you're so smart let's see you race." I said and he grinned before Decepshun took off at a sprint, leaving Quiksilva to rush after them and I gripped the handlebars so tight that my knuckles went white. "Hey wait for us!" I yelled and I heard him laughing as we raced after both rider and dragon.

Pretty soon we caught up and after tensing up for the first few minutes I began to enjoy the rush of sitting atop a dragon as its four paws pounded the pavement at a fast pace. Pretty soon I began to laugh and Moordryd eyed me for a moment as the wind swept my hair back and he grinned, letting out a chuckle at the expression of pure joy on my face. "Can you go any faster, 'silva?" I asked and he gave me a slight grin before he shot forward and I yelled, laughing, as we easily outpaced Moordryd and Decepshun who looked on in amazement. Shooting past them I looked back and laughed as Moordryd's jaw dropped and I gave him a wave, grinning as Quiksilva let out a roar.

"How did they…come on we can't let them beat us." Moordryd told Decepshun who raced after us and pretty soon we were running side by side, each of our dragons trying to outdistance the other as I grinned at Moordryd.

"This is so cool!" I yelled and I heard Moordryd laugh as he raced beside me but then his laughter ended abruptly and I began to wonder why. Unfortunately I didn't realize that Quiksilva and I were heading for the end of the track until Quiksilva gave a roar before skidding to a halt and I was thrown clear, ending up on the ground with a thud. Worried Quiksilva rushed over and finding me lying motionless he started nudging me, making a snorting sound. As he did Moordryd and Decepshun joined us and after jumping down he rushed over and knelt beside me.

"Very funny, Rayne. Come on get up." Moordryd said with a grin and when I didn't respond he frowned. "Rayne?" He said as I lay there. As they tried to wake me as I lay out cold I heard someone speaking to me into mind.

"Wake up, Rayne." The voice commanded and as I lay there I groaned, my head shifting from one side to the other, and I heard the voice chuckle. "You need to find the medallion." It told me and I groaned again as Quiksilva nudged my head, trying to wake me. "The one that unlocks your gauntlet."

"Medallion?" I mumbled and Quiksilva snorted as he gently nuzzled my head. Soon I started to stir and as my eyes slowly opened he gave a snort as he saw that my eyes had gone from green to silver. Confused he snorted and in seconds my eyes went back to green and I shook my head, dizzy, as he looked on. "What…happened?" I asked and Quiksilva made a rumbling noise in his throat as he licked my face and I giggled. "Haha! Stop it that tickles, 'silva!" I laughed before Moordryd rolled his eyes at the pair of us before he offered me his hand. Pulling me to my feet he raised an eyebrow at me for a moment.

"Are you okay? That was an interesting dismount." He asked and I nodded, rubbing the back of my head as I did. "Maybe we should head back." He suggested and I sighed, a little upset at having to end my riding lesson so soon. Noticing the frown on my face he chuckled. "Unless you want to continue." He added and I gave him a quick nod, now happy. The hours flew by as Moordryd taught me everything I needed to know about gear and which gear Quiksilva could mag. That threw me and I asked why I couldn't mag everything. "Because each dragon has a different draconium bone structure and that makes it impossible for all dragons to mag all gear." He explained as Quiksilva and Decepshun walked side by side.

"Hmm okay that I understand." I replied as I looked at him. "How many different types of dragon are there?" I asked next and when he chuckled I raised an eyebrow. "Now what's so funny?"

"You seriously don't know a lot do you?" Moordryd answered and I frowned at him before I looked ahead as Quiksilva gave him a snort and a frown as well before he walked faster. "What did I say?" He asked Decepshun before he narrowed his eyes at me and my dragon. "Like rider, like dragon. Both as stubborn as each other." He commented and Decepshun made a rumbling noise in her throat, laughing at her rider.

Soon catching up to us Moordryd attempted to apologize me so he could find out if I was hiding anything about the gauntlet and not because he was feeling a little guilty. As Decepshun walked alongside Quiksilva he cleared his throat and when I looked at him, glaring as I did, he tried to figure out just what to say. But before he had a chance to speak we both heard a roar and as I looked around, shifting slightly as I did, I tried to figure out where the sound came from. As I sat there Quiksilva suddenly growled and I almost fell when he took off, leaving me to tightly grip his neck as I fought to stay seated.

"Whoa slow down, 'silva!" I cried out as he rushed forward and as soon as I righted myself I saw a dragon rush past, almost colliding with us and as Quiksilva screeched to a halt, almost throwing me I noticed that it was gold and black. "Let's go after it!" I yelled and Quiksilva took off again, apparently as interested in it as I was and as he chased after the dragon Moordryd just stared.

"The Dragon Booster?" He said as Decepshun looked towards her rider then at us as we rushed away. "Come on let's go after them." He said and with a roar of approval Decepshun took off. As Quiksilva chased after the mysterious gold and black dragon I wondered who it was and as we got nearer I saw a young guy sitting on its back and as we got closer, Quiksilva easily matching the other dragon's speed, I noticed that he was wearing some sort of black and gold armor.

"Hey!" I called out but he was either ignoring me or he didn't hear me so 'silva got closer only to run into a dead-end as the street ended. With a surprised roar Quiksilva dug his claws into the ground and in seconds he stopped just in time but I wasn't so lucky as my hands slipped from the handlebars and with a yell I was thrown. Slamming hard into the ground I yelped and after a few seconds I climbed to my feet, weaving as I fought to stay awake.

Then I stumbled back and before Quiksilva's eyes I passed out and fell off the edge. Letting out a roar Quiksilva tried to grab me and just missed as I fell. Completely unconscious I didn't feel someone catch me in their arms and as they flew me to safety I groaned. Sometime later I heard a voice and I chose to ignore it, exhausted and finally whoever it was left me in peace. As I slept on I began to whimper dreaming about the day I first met Moordryd and Decepshun but the dream started before that and I saw several people who looked very familiar.

Still dreaming I twitched in my sleep and when I moaned Quiksilva woke up and looking at me he saw my head shift as I whimpered. Gently Quiksilva nudged me and when I didn't respond, still trembling, he nudged me again until I woke with a start. "Huh...what..." I gasped, heart beating fast before my eyes settled on my dragon who was eyeing me looking worried and I finally sighed. "I'm okay...just a dream." I told him and he snorted apparently not convinced. And that's when I heard a voice and as I looked towards the front of what I assumed was a stable I saw Lance standing there, a grin on his face.

"You know you talk in your sleep." He grinned and I know I blushed as I struggled to my feet and took a step towards the entrance before I stumbled. Thankfully Quiksilva managed to put his snout underneath me and I wrapped an arm around his neck taking a deep breath as I did. When I was finally sure I wasn't going to pass out, despite the pain in my head telling me otherwise, I gently took my arm off Quiksilva's neck and walked towards the stable door.

With a snort my dragon followed me and so did Lance almost running into me at one point and by the time I walked outside I saw Artha and Parm arguing about something. When I walked over closely followed by Quiksliva and Lance they stopped and turned to me as I wandered over, my head aching for some reason.

"And she's finally awake." Artha said and I blinked at him more than a little confused. "You were lucky that the Dragon Booster saved you when you tried to fly." He told me and when I stared at him completely lost, he raised an eyebrow. "Seriously you don't know who the Dragon Booster is?" He asked and getting the same blank stare he rolled his eye as he laughed.

"It's not funny." I grumbled as I crossed my arms across my chest eyes narrowed and Quiksilva snorted apparently finding it just as funny. "Hah hah 'silva." I muttered annoyed that I was being made fun of but before I could think of a retort Kitt walked over.

"Did Moordryd let you go?" She asked and I threw up my hands. "Sorry but I couldn't resist." She added as I frowned at her, wondering why everyone was making fun of me today.

"Like I haven't been through enough today. Anyway he was nice to me, despite what everyone keeps saying about him and his crew, and I still don't believe that he steals dragons." I replied as I rubbed my forehead. "He's probably wondering where I am right now." I sighed feeling a little bad as I stood there and that's when I heard Moordryd's voice and as we all turned I saw him standing there and I grinned. Though judging from the frown on Artha's face he wasn't as happy as I was to see him. "Hey Moordryd what brings you here?" I asked as I walked over and he rolled his eyes at me though I did see a slight smile appear just for a second or two.

"I was looking for you. Well Quiksilva anyway." He said quickly, slightly embarrassed that he'd almost let on that he'd been searching all of Dragon City for me. "So are you coming back to the Dragon Eyes' hideout or what?" He added as I blinked then with a shrug and a quick thank you I walked towards Quiksilva who magged me and I followed him outside the stables where Decepshun was waiting patiently. "What happened to you anyway?" He asked me as Decepshun magged him and after a long moment I sighed before I gave him the short version.

"I was apparently saved by someone called the Dragon Booster. Whoever that it anyway. "I explained and I noticed him grit his teeth for a moment when I mentioned his name. "I'm guessing you don't like the Dragon Booster." I said and he shrugged before he answered me.

"You could say that. So did you remember anything about that cavern you fell into earlier?" He asked changing the subject and after getting no answer he turned to look at me only to cringe slightly when I glared at him.

"Is that why you came looking for me? So I'd tell you about that medallion that your father's looking for? Even though I already said I don't have a clue about it or anything else for that matter?" I answered and Moordryd found himself speechless for the first time in his eyes as I glared at him. The second he saw tears well up in my eyes he frowned and tried to think of something, anything that would make me feel better.

"Thanks a lot." I whispered as Quiksilva, sensing how upset I was, walked faster until he was a short distance away from Moordryd and Decepshun. As he wandered away he gave Moordryd a snort and a quick glare of his amber eyes and now out of range I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand.


	6. Chapter 6

"How could he be so mean? I mean I thought he came looking for me because he was worried about me and not because of some stupid gauntlet." I whimpered feeling fresh tears welling and I hurriedly wiped them away. Slowing down Quiksilva looked up at me and gave a snort, gently nudging my face. "Thanks 'silva. At least you care about me." I sighed as I sat on his back and pretty soon I heard Decepshun's footsteps. Turning slightly in my saddle I gave Moordryd my best death stare and he cringed.

"Look I'm...sorry." He told me and when I kept staring at him, apparently not convinced he frowned. "Its the truth. Can we just drop it and move on?" He asked and when Quiksilva gave a snort I finally nodded. "So where are you going?"

"Beats me. I do have a problem with my memory right now so I hope you know." I replied as Quiksilva came to a halt. As I sat there I tried to figure out just where we were but I eventually realized that I was completely lost and I sighed. "Man this is really annoying."

"Don't let it get to you. You have fallen on your head a fair few times since I met you." Moordryd pointed out and I rolled my eyes at him. "Maybe we should see my father, Word Payne." He suddenly offered and after thinking about this for a long moment I nodded. As Decepshun and Moordryd led the way I couldn't help wondering if he was still trying to find out about that silver and black gauntlet. As I thought about it I glanced down at my wrist and as I made sure that no one could see the gauntlet I jumped when Moordryd called out, announcing that we were here.

"Heh you're a bit jumpy aren't?" He asked letting out a chuckle when I growled at him. "This is my father's citadel." He told me as I tilted my head back and when I let out a gasp he grinned.

"Wow it's amazing!" I said as I kept staring at the tower and after a few seconds I leaned back too far, letting out a yell as I toppled off Quiksilva's back. "Ow." I whimpered as I rubbed my suddenly sore rear end and that;s when Moordryd cracked up laughing at me. Frowning at him I climbed to my feet and dusting myself off I climbed back onto Quiksilva's back throwing a dark look at my friend. Once he had finished teasing me Moordryd led the way and a few minutes later he climbed off Decepshun and asked me to do the same.

"Um...I feel better when he's nearby." I said and I couldn't help the slight tremor in my voice as I looked at Quiksilva whose amber eyes stared into mine. Right at that moment I felt scared that if I left him alone for more than a few minutes he might vanish and I'd be alone. And that's when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to find Moordryd looking down at me.

"He'll be fine." He told me and after taking a deep breath to steady myself I nodded and giving me a slight nod Quiksilva followed Decepshun and as he disappeared around the corner he gave me one last glance. "Anyway let's go." Moordryd said taking his hand off my shoulder and I followed him though not before glancing at the shadows and hoping that my dragon really was safe. It wasn't long until I found myself in a large open room and as I followed Moordryd I heard a man's voice and I paused, not sure who it was but for some reason I couldn't explain I didn't want to find out.

When I stopped and stood there Moordryd soon noticed that I wasn't following him and he muttered under his breath before he turned around. "Are you coming or not?" He asked and I frowned for a moment before I finally gave him a brief nod and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at me, knowing that I might get mad again and refuse to go with him. Minutes later I finally met his father and I have to say that he was kind of intimidating as the moment he laid eyes on me he hurried over and I hate to admit it but I hid behind Moordryd. Trying not to laugh at me Moordryd rolled his eyes instead and firmly pushed me in front of him and I blinked as his father looked down at me.

"So this is the little thief who stole my dragon?" He asked and even though he was looking at Moordryd when he asked the question being called a thief made me pretty angry.

"I didn't steal Quiksilva. He chose to follow me." I told him and he stared at me for a few seconds before he chuckled and that's when he looked down at me again.

"Quiksilva's never chosen a rider for as long as he's been my dragon." Word told me and I shrugged not sure what to say as he stared at me, one hand under his chin. "Maybe..." He suddenly stopped and that's when I noticed a small silver and black lightning bolt smaller than my hand sitting on the table. When he caught me staring at it he walked over and picked it up. "Does this look familiar?" He asked me and noticing the blank stare I was giving him he rolled his eyes and I giggled, unable to stop myself. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?" He said and Moordryd face palmed, worried what his father would say.

"I'm sorry Wo...um Mr Paynn but your son does exactly the same eye roll. Especially when I do something dumb. Not that I do." I quickly added and Word eyed me for a long moment. Then he chuckled.

"I think you may be the one I've been looking for." Word told me as he handed me the medallion and when I stared at it, more than a little confused, he gave me a smile. "When you find the gauntlet that matches this medallion bring them both to me and you may keep Quiksilva. Do not, under any circumstance, place the medallion in the gauntlet. Though it won't actually work without its chosen holder." He explained and I nodded, suddenly wanting to leave in a hurry and once we were dismissed I followed Moordryd into the corridor.

"So this medallion matches the gauntlet your father's searching for?" I asked as I followed my friend and he turned his head slightly, giving me a nod as he led me towards what I hoped was Quiksilva. But as I followed him I noticed that we were walking through a set of arches and eventually I wondered where he was taking me. "Where are we going?" I asked and when Moordryd didn't answer I began to feel uneasy. Soon I stopped and when he kept walking I frowned at his back.

Then he turned a corner and I found myself alone. Thinking he would come back for me like last time I stayed put but soon I couldn't hear his footsteps and I realized that I was all alone. "Quiksilva." I muttered and that's when I heard a voice close to my ear and I let out a yelp, jumping into the air. I turned around and that's when I found myself face to face with the same black and gold dragon that had saved my life. Confused I looked at it then at its rider who laughed at having scared me. "Oh you're so funny sneaking up on a defenseless girl and scaring her half to death."

"Geeze are you always like this?" He commented and that's when I realized that it was the Dragon Booster, the one Artha mentioned and I rolled my eyes.

"Not really. At least I don't think so. Anyway what are you doing sneaking around Word Payne's citadel?" I asked him and he grinned at me. Before I had time to question him his dragon magged me onto its back and for the second time I yelped before I crossed my arms, one eyebrow raised as I sat behind the Dragon Booster. "And what was that for?" I added and he just grinned before his dragon took off running and I ended up wrapping my arms around his rider's waist otherwise I would have fallen.


	7. Chapter 7

Now being kidnapped by the Dragon Booster I gripped tightly to his back as his dragon raced through Word Payne's citadel and as I sat behind him I wondered where we were going.

"Umm...excuse me but where are you taking me?" I asked as I looked down at the ground and after a few seconds I felt a little queasy. "Note to self; never look at the ground while traveling on a dragon's back." I mumbled swallowing and that's when the black and gold dragon stopped abruptly. "Ugh...feeling a little sick." I groaned as I jumped down and his dragon stepped away from me and gave me a wide-eyed stare.

"Please don't throw up on me or Beau." Dragon Booster said and I glared at him before I clamped a hand over my mouth. Thankfully I didn't hurl but it was a close call as I shook my head. "Hey I remember you. We saved you from falling when you tried to fly." He said and I crossed my arms frowning a little. "Just kidding." He added before he jumped down from Beau's back. "So what's your name anyway?"

"Rayne. You haven't seen a black and silver dragon around here have you?" I asked as I looked past him into the distance.

"Do you mean, Quiksilva?" He asked me and I nodded before something occurred to me and I stared at him.

"How do you know his name?" I said a little suspicious until he coughed. "Have we met before? Other than when I fell?"

"Uh no. I remember Artha Penn mentioned him. So let's find him." He suggested and I shrugged before Beau magged him onto his back and he leaned over offering me his hand. The moment I climbed on behind him Beau shot forward and I had to grab Dragon booster's back. With a laugh at my expense Beau raced through the citadel and pretty soon I saw a familiar face and I grinned as Beau came to a halt.

"There you are. Why did you take off like that?" Moordryd asked now sitting on Decepshun's back and as I watched his eyes narrowed as he saw me sitting on Beau. "Oh I get it. You wanted to hang out with him." He grumbled and I grinned before I jumped down and walked over.

"Excuse me Mr Jealous but he found me after you left me behind." I pointed out and I heard Decepshun chuckle as Moordryd stared at me, his grey eyes going wide.

"Mr Jealous?" He repeated and I giggled before he shook his head. "So are you coming or what?" He added before Decepshun turned around though not before I saw his cheeks turn red and I giggled. "I'd better go. Thanks for the lift guys." I told them before I hurried after Moordryd.

By the time I caught up with him Decepshun had slowed down a little and once I reached her side she magged me on. "Thanks Decepshun." I said and she snorted before she started walking again and as I wrapped my arms around Moordryd's waist I heard him mutter under his breath. "Okay I got lost and they found me. What's wrong?" I asked and he made a snort noise that sounded so much like a dragon that I giggled and he turned his head to stare at me, one eyebrow raised.

"I was...looking for you." He muttered and I grinned touched that he was worried about me. "Never mind. Let's just find Quiksilva and go home." He added and I frowned slightly.

"But I thought this was your home." I said and just for a moment I saw a sadness in his eyes before he blinked and looked in front of him. Getting no clear answer I eventually gave up and as Decepshun kept walking I started to feel a little tired. I wasn't sure why but as my eyes started to close I blinked suddenly hoping the feeling would pass. When I found myself being to nod off again I moved a little closer and suddenly Moordryd felt something press against the middle of his back and he turned his head slightly only to find me resting my head against his back.

"Hey wake up." He told me as he tried to glare at me but I just snuggled into his back, wrapping my arms tighter around his waist.

"Sleepy...night." I mumbled before I started to doze. Moordryd glared at me for a few more seconds before he realized that I was fast asleep and he groaned.

"Scales." He muttered under his breath before he stared straight ahead trying to ignore me using him as a pillow. Decepshun snorted, laughing at her rider and he just growled at her though at one point he did sneak a peek at me and he actually grinned for a moment before he shook his head. Decepshun looked up at him knowing exactly why her rider was looking at me and when she snorted he frowned at her. "I do not like her. She's stubborn and annoying..." He started to say before I rubbed the side of my head against his back still asleep and he stopped in mid sentence blushing. "Well...maybe she's not...that bad." He muttered and Decepshun laughed as she headed for the Dragon Eye crews hideout.

I'm not sure how long I slept but the next thing I knew someone was carrying me and even though I wanted to know who it was I was just too tired to care.

"Is she ever going to wake up?" Cain asked as he stared at me and Moordryd shrugged. Lying near their feet and wrapped in a blanket I shifted in my sleep and Cain rolled his eyes at me. "Hey wake up." He said to me and when I snuggled into my blanket he frowned at me. When Cain went to nudge me with his foot Moordryd glared at him and he stopped more than a little confused. "Hmph whatever. I'm going to go feed Coershun. Have fun with your girlfriend." He added and hurried away before the leader of the Dragon Eyes could yell at him.

"She's not my..." He shouted at Cain before I groaned and rolled over. "Girlfriend." He added in a whisper. "For dragon's sake what am I doing? She should be looking for that gauntlet not sleeping." He complained but then he glanced back at the stable where I was sleeping and for some strange reason he didn't have the heart to wake me. Which really confused him.


	8. Chapter 8

When someone nudged me I groaned and shifted onto my side, ignoring whoever wanted me to wake up. As I began to fall asleep I felt something rest against my head and before I was completely out I knew it was Quiksilva. How I have no idea and I was too tired to care as I snuggled closer. For a while I was sleeping pretty peacefully and when I started to dream I smiled as I dreamed about competing in a dragon race for the first time. But as my dream wore on the smile vanished and I began to groan, my head trashing from side to side as a dark fog covered the racetrack and unable to see clearly Quiksilva came to a halt.

As we stood there I heard someone scream and the roar of something hidden in the darkness and I urged Quiksilva to run but whatever was attacking the other riders and their dragons started hunting us and no matter how fast my dragon ran whatever was chasing us eventually caught up and as I sat on his back I saw something huge towering over us. As I groaned I shifted and that woke Quiksilva who had his head resting against mine and as his big amber eyes focused on me he frowned as I shivered. Moving his head closer he nudged me with his snout.

"Help...leave us alone...go away! NOOOOOOOOO!"I screamed suddenly as Quiksilva nudged me a second time and thinking it was the monster from my nightmare I shot upright and as I searched for it I finally noticed Quiksilva. My heart beating wildly I stared at him wide-eyed and after staring at me he moved his head closer and that's when I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face against his head. As I shook I heard the sounds of running feet and in seconds most of the Dragon Eyes were standing in the stable staring down at me as I kept shaking.

"For dragon's sake what's all the noise?" Moordryd shouted as he stood next to me and I lifted my head hurriedly trying to hide my tears and he stared for a moment. "Just keep it down. Some of us have races in the morning." He added and I nodded trying to ignore the snickers of the other members of his crew especially Cain who was laughing the hardest at me. Once they all left the stable I sighed and sensing just how miserable I was Quiksilva nuzzled my head.

"Yeah I'll be okay. Just a stupid dream." I told him as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and Quiksilva snorted clearly not convinced. "I hope anyway." I sighed as Quiksilva rested his head on my lap and I stared to stroke his snout before I began to yawn. Pretty soon my hand started to slow and when I stopped stroking Quiksilva's snout he tilted his head only to realize that I'd fallen asleep, my head against my chest. With a chuckle he rested his head on my lap and closed his eyes.

But I didn't get a peaceful rest as I started to have the same nightmare again but this time I saw someone standing astride the monster that I soon realized was a black dragon. This time I heard a voice urging me to use my powers to fight back against this monster but I just froze, terrified just as the dragon lunged. When I woke body shaking I found myself alone and for a few seconds I almost burst into tears thinking that someone had stolen Quiksilva.

Of course my fears were soon put to rest when Quiksilva wandered in and I sighed before I climbed to my feet and as I walked over to him he seemed to study me for a few seconds. "No I'm okay." I told Quiksilva who eyed me for a long moment before he nodded and as I walked towards the door he gently nudged me with his snout, clearly not buying my act. "Okay I had that dream again." I finally told him and that's when I heard a voice.

"Not this again." Moordryd complained and I crossed my arms still mad at him for yelling at me when I woke up screaming. Noticing the glare I was giving him he frowned back at me. "It's not my fault that you freaked out from a dream." He added and I turned my back on him refusing to even look at him. Ignoring him I walked past Moordryd and Quiksilva followed as I headed for the front gate but before I could go anywhere I felt someone grab my arm and I spun around. "And where exactly are you going?" He asked and I actually growled at him. Letting go of my arm he watched as I stared at him until I finally sighed.

"Look I'm just shaken up at the moment and getting angry at me doesn't help." I told him and before he could stop me I called Quiksilva over. With a nod he magged me onto his back and less than a minute later we were racing out of the Dragon Eyes' hideout and I didn't even look back.


	9. Chapter 9

As Quiksilva raced along I sighed to myself as I wondered where we were going. Since I was pretty steamed I knew going back would just make me angrier but that didn't leave me with a lot of options. As if sensing my indecision Quiksilva slowed to a walk and as I sat on his back I tried to figure out what I should do next.

"Going back's out of the question at least for now anyway. Hmm what to do?" I said out aloud and suddenly Quiksilva came to a halt. "Huh what's wrong boy?" I asked as I looked forward and he snorted. As I stared into the distance I thought I saw a dragon rushing towards us and Quiksilva moved to one side letting him through. It that moment I realized two things' that it was Kitt and that she was in a big hurry. "What's going...on?" I started to ask before I saw a stampede of dragons running towards us and I knew right then why she was moving so fast. In seconds Quiksilva took off at a tremendous speed and I gripped his neck tightly as he rushed after Kitt and Wyldfir.

But having no saddle at the moment made our escape a lot more dangerous and as we came to a dead end I saw a ledge above us. Instantly Wyldfir jumped and made it as Kitt hung on to his saddle and that's when I urged Quiksilva to leap for it too. Speeding up he jumped and made the ledge but unfortunately I slipped and with a yell I fell right in the path of the dragon stampede. Without a helmet my head made a sickening smack on the track below and as I began to black out I heard Quiksilva cry out. Before he could go back for me Kitt called out and warned him to stay put and he gave a mournful cry afraid that I'd be trampled.

"The Dragon booster's there!" She told him and just as I was about to fall under the feet of dozens of dragons someone swooped down and grabbed me by the arm pulling me up onto Beau and as they leapt clear I groaned. "She's safe. Let's follow them come on." As Wyldfir took off after the Dragon Booster, Quiksilva followed anxious to check on me and as he chased after Wyldfir someone watched from a distance. A while later I was lying in something soft and as I groaned I heard someone ask what I was doing here.

"She's hurt and I couldn't just leave her there. She almost got squashed." Artha said as Parmon rolled his eyes arms crossed. "Besides she's not with Moordryd anyway."

"And how do you know that?" Parmon countered as he stared at his friend. "This might be a trick to find out about us."

"Seriously? Rayne's unconscious and you wanted me to leave her there?" Artha replied and Parmon tried to think of something to say. But then I groaned again and everyone went quiet. "I wonder why she ran away?"

"Maybe they had a fight." Lance suggested as he poked my arm and when I didn't respond he frowned. "Aww she's no fun like this." He complained and Quiksilva frowned at him.

"How badly is she hurt, dad?" Artha asked as Connor knelt beside me and checked my head.

"She has a pretty big bump on her forehead. Probably a concussion too." He told them before he stood and I groaned shifting on the blanket as I dreamed. "For now she should stay here. There's no telling how much damage the fall might have caused."

"Poor girl. Maybe Moordryd should take better care of his friends." Kitt said and everyone couldn't argue with that. Leaving me to rest everyone went back to their work and as I lay out cold Quiksilva walked over and lay beside me, resting his head against mine. From time to time I whimpered as I had the same nightmare again but this time the huge black dragon knocked me off Quiksilva and as I lay helpless on the ground its rider glared down at me.

"The one known as the Light Booster is helpless before me. Prepare to meet your end." He growled and as I whimpered terrified he threw a mag blast at my head. When I screamed everyone dropped what they were doing and came running into the stable to find me with my head buried in Quiksilva's shaking like a leaf.

"What's going on?" Connor asked as he knelt beside me and as he went to set his hand down on my shoulder I cried out and almost fell trying to get away from him. "It's okay no one's going to hurt you." He whispered and I shivered not sure where I was or what was going on. Then I began to feel dizzy and before everyone's eyes I fainted. Before I could hit the ground Quiksilva moved forward and ducked his head catching the upper half of my body under him.

Carefully I was lowered to the blanket and as everyone watched Quiksilva gently nuzzled me worry in his big amber eyes. "Rayne needs to rest she's had a bad fall and probably a nightmare from the sounds of it." He told everyone and as they all started to leave he looked at Quiksilva. "She'll be okay. Just look after her." He told the dragon who gave him a nod and after he left Quiksilva curled up beside me. At the same time back in the Dragon Eyes crews' hideout Moordryd was finding to his horror that he might actually have a conscience and as he paced in front of Decepshun he spoke out aloud.

"Not my fault that she's so stubborn. Just my luck to get stuck with an annoying girl who..." Before he could finish his train of thought Cain on Coershun rushed through the gate and as they made their way to the stable Moordryd looked up. "Did you fins her?" He asked and when Cain shook his head he frowned. "Then keep searching. She can't have gotten very far."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were actually worried about Rayne." Cain said as he jumped down and found himself being glared at. "You do care don't you?" He added before Moordryd growled at him. "I can't believe it." He grinned at his friend who glared.

"No I don't! She's an annoyance and if I had my way I'd tell her to get lost. But my father needs her to find the gauntlet for him and that makes her useful. At least for now." He responded before he ordered his lieutenant to keep searching and with a shrug Cain walked back to Coershun.

"Even if you don't like her she likes you." Cain said before he climbed back into the saddle and Coershun took off leaving Moordryd alone with his thoughts.

"Rayne...likes me?" He said as he stood there and after a long moment he shook his head. "Humph who cares? She just needs to find that gauntlet and then I can kick her out." He added and Decepshun snort making her rider stare at her. "For the last time I don't like her."

Back in the Penn stables I was tossing and turning as I lay beside Quiksilva and hearing me whimper he gently nuzzled my head. Somehow that calmed me and eventually I fell into a deep sleep. This time when I began to dream I saw my home and as I sighed I saw my family. But soon the memory faded and as I heard footsteps I went to open my eyes only for someone to clamp their hand over my mouth and as I went to struggle I saw who it was. Getting my best death stare aimed at them Cain and Moordryd both stared back at me before Moordryd removed his hand from my mouth.

"Just be quiet." He told me before he grabbed my arm and went to yank me to my feet only for me to slip my arm from his grasp. "Now what are you doing?" He whispered as Cain looked towards the stable door, hoping no one heard them.

"I'm not going with you." I whispered rubbing the bump on my head and shifting closer to Quiksilva who let out a growl which made Cain back up a few steps. "And you can't make me." I added as I leaned my head against my dragon's fighting the urge to sleep.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Moordryd asked his voice raised and I just glared at him sticking my tongue at him for some reason. "Fine then stay here for all I care." He added and turned around before he slipped outside leaving Cain to stare at his retreating back then at me.

"Well this was a bust. See ya." He said before he hurried after his leader leaving me and Quiksilva in peace. Rolling my eyes at the pair of them I sat back down still a bit woozy from smacking my head into the ground and as I drifted off to sleep Quiksilva snorted impressed by my stubbornness even while injured.


	10. Chapter 10

The very next day I was rudely woken by someone poking my arm and as I opened one eye I found Lance grinning down at me. I closed my eye and tried to go back to sleep but Lance just kept poking my arm until I groaned and opein both of my eyes I sat up.

"Okay what do you want?" I grumbled as I rubbed my eyes and he thrust a game console in front of me.

"Want to play Battleground dragon?" He asked and I wanted to say no but he was giving me the puppy dog eyes and I just couldn't be mean. Sighing I nodded and he grinned handing over the game. Of course I had never played a game before, at least I think so anyway, so he showed me what to do and I made a pretty good first attempt. Or at least that's what Lance told me anyway though I knew he was just being nice. Pretty soon Artha walked in wondering where his brother had disappeared too and once he saw me playing the video game he chuckled. "Hey Artha." Lance called and I looked up for a moment which caused me to get a game over. "Heh oops." He added and I just giggled.

"So he roped you in huh?" Artha asked as he sat next to me and I grinned feeling better.

"It's cool. Where is everyone?" I asked as Lance took the game from me and started playing again. "Its been pretty quiet."

"Parmon's figuring out what gear we need for the next race and Kitt's helping him. How's the head?" Artha asked and I shrugged my head still a little painful.

"Its still hurts but I have a pretty hard head." I answered and once he saw me looking towards the entrance of the stable he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"He's your friend isn't he?" He asked right out of the blue and when I blinked even Lance looked up from his game to watch my reaction.

"He's a jerk. There's no way I'm friends with him." I replied as I stood and started to pace. "Besides he yelled at me just for having a nightmare." I added as I stopped walking and Quiksilva moved to my side. Distracted I stroked his snout and Artha stood.

"What nightmare? What was it about?" Lance asked suddenly really interested and I sighed not wanting to tell them but they proved even more stubborn then me and I finally caved.

"I had a dream that I was dragon racing and then a mist covered the track. There was something in the mist and it was attacking the other racers and their dragons and then it came after me and Quiksilva. We tried to get away but no matter how fast Quiksilva ran it caught up and then...it lunged. I woke up screaming and that woke the Dragon Eyes." I explained and seeing the pain in my eyes and the tears welling Quiksilva nuzzled my hand trying to comfort me. "And Moordryd yelled at me then, going on about the race and...I just left with Quiksilva." I finished just as I realized that Connor, Kitt and Parmon had been listening. "Oh scales." I whispered as I turned and tried to wipe my eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kitt asked and I sighed shaking my head as I fought the anger and frustration I felt towards Moordryd. How could he treat me like this, I wondered as I sat back on the blanket sitting on the ground. "Don't let him get to you. Moordryd's just a big jerk."

"Yeah so I've noticed." I muttered as I rubbed my aching head. Eventually the Penn racing team left and after they walked towards the racetrack Connor spoke.

"You shouldn't judge Moordryd so harshly. He's still your friend even if he doesn't come out and say it." He told me leaving before I could even say a single word. Puzzled I considered what Artha's father had just told me and as Quiksilva lay beside me, his head on my lap, I soon managed a sad smile as I realized that despite our differences I missed the annoying jerk. Meanwhile at the racetrack Moordryd was standing near Decepshun as Cain went through every obstacle and what gear they needed but when he noticed that the leader of the Dragon Eyes' attention was elsewhere he raised an eyebrow.

"Missing your girlfriend?" He asked knowing that that would focus Moordryd's attention on something else other than me and when Moordryd whirled around he chuckled despite the glare he was given.

"Silence, Cain." Moordryd growled and his lieutenant chuckled. "Just make sure that we have everything I need to wipe the racetrack with the stable brat."

"Fine. Decepshun magged green bashing gear and white aerial gear. Plus I added a disruptor pod that's near the finish line in case Artha gets too close to winning." Cain told him and Moordryd nodded before he saw the Penn crew walking over and he frowned thinking up a good insult. But as Quiksilva walked up with me holding onto his neck whatever Moordryd wanted to say died in his throat as he walked over to us.

"Good luck." I said and he gave me a nod before Quiksilva snorted and just as he turned to join Artha and his friends Moordryd called out. A bit surprised my dragon magged me gently to the ground and walked over to Artha still keeping a close eye on me.

"I'm...sorry." Moordryd said not really looking straight at my face and seeing me frown he rolled his eyes. "About...yelling at you. You're welcome to come back...if you want." He added as he finally looked into my face and for a moment I blinked. Then when I nodded he actually grinned before he shrugged like it wasn't a big deal though I know he was pretty happy, despite pretending otherwise. When I waved goodbye and walked towards Quiksilva I noticed that Artha's jaw had dropped and I giggled.

"That's not a good look." I pointed out as I walked past and Lance burst out laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Having never seen a dragon race in my life I decided to stand alongside Quiksilva and watch. As the Penn Stables crew worked on getting the right gear magged to Beau I stood back and watched in silence for a few minutes but curiosity got the better of me and I wandered over.

"Sorry to interrupt but what gear's that?" I asked pointing to a set of white gear attached to Beau's back and sides. The moment I said that Parmon turned around with a grin apparently happy that I asked.

"Well that's white aero gear. It allows the rider and dragon to glide for short or extended distances and..." Parmon explained and after a few seconds I wished I'd never asked as he kept talking. And talking and talking. When I completely zoned out he blinked at the blank look I was giving him and he frowned. "Um hello?" He said and I suddenly shook my head.

"Umm...sorry. I must have zoned out there for a moment. Must be because I hit my head." I answered and he sighed accepting my apology. Trying not to laugh at us Kitt walked over and asked how I was feeling. "Well my head aches, no surprise there, other than that I'm pretty good. Actually I'm really interested in this dragon race. I can't wait to see who's competing."

"Artha and I are. Plus...Moordryd, Pyrrah, Khatah and Wulph." Kitt answered as I watched several dragons walk past with their riders and I grinned really enjoying myself. "But I'm going to win." Kitt added with a grin and I grinned back.

"Huh not if I beat you to the finish line first." Artha piped up and I giggled as he tried to act tough until Beau's tail knocked his feet out from under him and I cracked up laughing alongside the rest of his crew. Even Artha laughed about it eventually. As Kitt and Artha joined the other races I could hear Artha and Moordryd exchanging insults and I rolled my eyes at the pair of them. When Parmon and Lance moved a short distance away I followed them and as I watched Parmon pulled out a set of what I discovered were binoculars. As we waited for the race to start Quiksilva nudged me and I looked at him for a moment.

"What's up, 'silva?" I asked and he snorted moving his head towards the race. "Wait you want to race? Now?" I asked and when he nodded his head I blinked before I heard a laugh. When I turned around I saw Cain grinning at me and as I stared at him he handed me a saddle. "Oh boy." I muttered as I took it from him and a short time later I was sitting atop Quiksilva as we waited for the race to start.

"Rayne, what are you doing? I thought you couldn't race." Artha asked and I sighed looking down at Quiksilva with a frown on my face but he just snorted and ignored me.

"Ask Quiksilva he's the one who wanted to enter. I just hope I stay in the saddle." I replied as Lance and Parmon laughed and I glared at them. Parmon saw the look I was giving him and was instantly quiet pretending to focus on the race though Lance just kept laughing and I finally rolled my eyes. "And not land on my head this time." I added as I looked straight ahead trying not to shake from a growing fear I began to feel.

"Just take a deep breath. You'll be fine though you might want to stay behind the pack just in case it gets a bit...rough." Khatah suddenly spoke and as I looked up I saw him grin at me for a moment.

"Okay I'll try that...Khatah was it?" I asked and he gave me a nod. "Thanks. So just keep to the back and we'll be..."I started to say before the race started and I tightened my grip on the handles of my saddle as Quiksilva shot forward ahead of all the other dragons. "Fine!" I yelled before I managed to get my balance and as Quiksilva raced ahead I gritted my teeth as I focused on staying on his back.

Though I soon found it was easier said than done when Moordryd pulled out a staff and suddenly Decepshun magged him at Artha who just managed to block the blow. "I thought this was a race not a street fight." I muttered though I was interested to see who'd win and I turned my head slightly in the saddle before I looked down. "That might have been a mistake." I gulped as I realized how fast Quiksilva was running and I turned back around looking ahead as my dragon kept moving.

Soon I saw a turn coming up and as I looked just behind me I saw Kitt press a switch on her saddle and instantly a piece of blue gear appeared on either side of Wyldfir and as I watched in amazement her dragon easily made the turn. And that's exactly when I realized that we had to make the same turn and I had no idea how. By rushing into this race I forgot all about magging gear onto Quiksilva and that was a huge mistake. Thinking Quiksilva would slow down I kept a firm grip on the saddle but he just sped up and in seconds he shot forward making the turn and as I sighed relieved we hadn't crashed I grinned as he rushed past Wyldfir and both dragon and rider stared as my dragon just kept running.

"Whoa slow down boy before we run right off the track." I told him but for some reason Quiksilva didn't listen and I groaned before I leaned forward and dangling over his head I glared at him. "Why won't you listen to me?" I whined and he snorted before he nudged me and I quickly climbed back ino the saddle, afraid I'd fall on my head again. Thankfully he started to slow down and I let out a breath thinking he was finally listening until I saw what was coming up, a ledge and I gulped before Quiksilva dug his claws in.

It didn't seem to help and as we skidded towards the ledge I let out a cry of fear and closed my eyes waiting for us to fall. Then Quiksilva slowed down and when the ground stayed beneath us I risked a peek only to find that we'd only just stopped right at the very edge. Moving closer to the track Quiksilva looked over for a moment before he shook his head looking a bit upset then he turned his head and looked straight at me.

"Hey don't give me that look. I wasn't the one who wanted to race without any gear." I told him and he turned his head before he started to slowly make his way back to the start of the racetrack just as the other racers overtook us. Seeing how depressed he looked I sighed and leaned over to give him a gently pat on the snout and he brightened. "How about next time we practice a bit first? And make sure to mag some gear too?" I offered and Quiksilva made a deep rumbling noise from his throat before he licked me and I laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

After our disastrous attempt at dragon racing both Quiksilva and I were feeling a little down and as he wandered back the Penn Stables tent I heard a voice call out to us. Stopping Quiksilva turned around just the owner of the voice caught up.

"That was pretty impressive..." Moordryd told me and I grinned along with Quiksilva until Cain chuckled and I growled at his next words.

"For an epic fail." Cain finished and I glared at him before Quiksilva turned to leave. Giving the second in command to the Dragon Eyes a cold stare Moordryd jumped down from Decepshun and walked over until he was standing beside my dragon. "It was funny." Cain added crossing his arms with a grin on his face.

"So...have you thought about coming back?" Moordryd asked me and I was so surprised by how polite he was being that I almost forgot about him trying to kidnap me in the middle of the night.

"What about last night? You did try to kidnap me." I pointed out and Moordryd raised an eyebrow at me looking a little confused by my comment. Sighing I jumped down and stood in front of him arms now crossed. "When I woke up you and Cain were in the stables trying to get me and 'silva to go with you by force. That wasn't a very nice thing to do after leaving me behind in the citadel." I told him and to my right I heard Cain chuckle.

"I didn't leave you behind. Besides I thought you were right behind me anyway. If you hadn't been so stubborn you wouldn't have gotten lost." Moordryd pointed out and instantly he regretted not holding his tongue when I glared at him, eyes narrowed, before I asked Quiksilva to mag me. The moment I was sitting on his back I stared down at my 'friend' for a few seconds.

"Maybe I won't come back after all." I growled and as we walked away Quiksilva aimed his tail at Moordryd who only just ducked in time. Wordlessly Moordryd and Cain watched me walk towards the Penn Stables tent and as soon as I disappeared into it Moordryd walked back to Decepshun.

"Nice plan Moordryd." Cain commented from the back of Coershun. "She's really mad at you now."

"Silence Cain. Rayne'll come back to us eventually." Moordryd replied before he headed back to their compound and before he followed Cain rolled his eyes at his leader.

"Maybe if you weren't so stubborn and admit that you want her back..." He muttered before Coershun started to follow Decepshun. Now standing in the tent with Quiksilva I sighed suddenly and he looked up at me as I walked over and sat beside a table.

"Why does he act nice one minute than a complete and utter jerk the next?" I sighed as Quiksilva nuzzled me, trying his best to make me feel better. "Man I really hate guys." I muttered and Quiksilva snorted at me. "Present company excluded of course." I added as I stroked his snout. A few minutes later I heard footsteps and as I went to stand I saw Artha enter the tent followed by Kitt, Parmon and Lance. As soon as they saw me I waved at them and they walked over, probably wondering what I was doing in their tent. "Sorry I probably should have asked first. I'll go." I said as I stood up and Artha shook his head.

"No it's fine. Pretty awesome moves on the racetrack." Artha commented and I grinned only for Lance to add his own comment and I frowned.

"Too bad you almost wiped out." He said and I rolled my eyes at him. "Well you did." He muttered still finding the whole incident funny.

"Yeah okay I admit I had no idea what I was doing. So how did the race go?" I asked Artha and grinning he held up a trophy that he must have had hidden behind his back. "Wow its awesome. Congrats." I told him and that just made his grin bigger.

"Please don't or his head won't fit inside his helmet anymore." Kitt said and I burst out laughing which just made Artha frown at me. Once I could breathe again Parmon asked what I was doing in their tent and I sighed.

"I...kinda had a fight with Moordryd. Even though he asked about wanting me to come back I asked why he'd left me behind in his father's citadel. Instead of apologizing he told me I was stubborn and that really hurt. I know it was my fault but still...he could have been a little nicer." I explained as Quiksilva nudged me having seen the hurt in my eyes. "Shouldn't have believed he was my friend." I sighed and everyone watching me felt a little sorry for me.

"You're welcome to come back to the Penn Stables. If you want." Parmon said before Artha could and I looked up hopeful.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't be imposing?" I asked and Kitt laughed. "Huh what's so funny?"

"You sound like the professor." She pointed out and getting a blank look she rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Let's just go back." Following behind my new found friends I couldn't help feeling a lot better though I didn't get my hopes up in case they wanted to use me like Moordryd and his crew. But I couldn't have been more wrong because as soon as we arrived back at his father's stables Artha offered to teach me how to dragon race. Excited I gladly accepted and after a few minutes Quiksilva had three pieces of gear magged to his back and sides.

"Okay so the main thing to remember is to know what obstacles you'll be facing on the track and to act accordingly. Like for instance you see a sudden turn. What gear do you use?" Parmon asked me and I couldn't help feeling like I was in class and he was my teacher.

"Um...blue turning gear." I answered and he grinned at me. "Makes sense." I added and Lance gave me a high five.

"How about if there's a gap in the track and your dragon can't jump that far?" Artha asked and I cringed remembering how we'd almost fallen off the track. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. I'd use White Aero gear and red thruster gear to add speed and distance. If I wanted to of course." I answered as my friends looked on.

"That's...pretty impressive. Are you really sure you've never raced before?" Kitt asked and I shook my head not sure how I knew so much. "Huh maybe you're just a born natural."

"Not really. Moordryd did teach me a little and the rest I picked up. Before he became a jerk." I grumbled and Quiksilva snorted apparently agreeing with me. "See even 'silva thinks he's a jerk and he's Word's dragon."

"Did you say...Word? As in Word Payne?" Parmon asked and I slowly nodded not sure where this was going. "Oh boy that's not good."

"Calm down. Word told me I could keep Quiksilva on one condition; that I find this silver and black gauntlet thingy. Not like I'm really going to help after I met him. Talk about creepy and full of himself." I answered as I stretched. "Wouldn't know where to begin anyway since my memory's a bit fuzzy."

"What do you mean?" Artha asked and I sighed before I explained that ever since I woke up on the racetrack I couldn't remember more than my name. "Whoa that's pretty depressing." He said and I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"So you can't even remember where your parents are or what they look like?" Lance said looking up from his video game and that threw me for a moment. I hadn't really thought about my home or family except for the odd dream and that made me suddenly really sad. Unable to help it I let out a little sniff and suddenly I had to get some air.

"Uh...I'll be right back." I coughed and left the stable in a hurry. Once outside I took several deep breaths to try and calm myself so I wouldn't burst into tears. Less than a minute later Lance came outside and found me looking down at the ground looking pretty sad. Feeling bad he walked over and stood beside me for a few seconds.

"I...didn't mean to talk about your parents." He said and I wiped at my eyes for a moment. "I have my brother and my dad and you're...oops."

"No it's fine. I have Quiksilva and you guys. Besides I know my family's out there somewhere and I'll find them. So...how was my epic fail at the racetrack?" I asked trying to lighten the mood and Lance grinned.

"Pretty funny. Maybe my brother can teach you." He grinned and I giggled. As we walked back to the stable I couldn't help wondering how Moordryd was doing. Even though I thought he was a jerk he was the one who rescued me when I was all alone and hurt. Though I guess Decepshun should get my thanks more than him since she wouldn't let him leave without me.

As I was learning everything I needed to know about dragon racing, Moordryd was getting the lecture of a lifetime from his father inside Word's citadel.

"You called for me father?" He asked hands behind his back and head slightly down as he waited for his father to yell at him.

"Moordryd didn't I tell you that we needed Rayne to find my missing gauntlet?" Word asked and when his son gave him a brief nod he frowned. "Then why did you let her escape?!" He suddenly yelled his voice echoing throughout the room and his second in charge, Cain, actually cringed. But used to his father's anger Moordryd just stayed perfectly still though he had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at his father.

"I didn't let her escape. Rayne left because she wanted to and not because of me." Moordryd replied not breaking eye contact with his father who had walked over and was now looking straight into his son's face. "She's just being stubborn. I'll get here back."

"You had better because she's the only one who can find that gauntlet." Word said before he turned and walked back to his desk. Of course Cain chose that exact moment to ask a question and Moordryd buried his face in his hands.

"What's so special about that piece of metal?" Cain asked and Word fought off the urge to strangle him. Though just the glare he gave him made Cain instantly hide behind Moordryd.

"That 'piece of metal' as you so elegantly put it contains a power that rivals the Dragon Booster. If the chosen wielder slots the medallion into it it will unlock a power that could help me start my dragon-human war. But only if I get my hands on it and find the chosen one first."

"But if its so powerful won't the chosen one just use the power for themselves?" Moordryd asked and Word just smiled which did worry his son.

"Once I find the one destined to wield this power I'll simply turn him into a wraith and then he'll have no choice but to help me. Now go and find Rayne. Bring her back to your crew by force if necessary. You're dismissed." Word told them and trying not to say what he really thought about his father's plan Moordryd nodded instead. As soon as he left with Cain, Moordryd wondered how he was going to convince me to come back to the Dragon Eyes.

"You could always try kidnapping her again." Cain suggested as he climbed onto Coershun's back and he stared as Moordryd shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because we want her to come to us willingly. And Rayne won't if we force her." Moordryd answered as Decepshun magged him. "Let's find the stable-brat. I know she's there right now." When Cain stared at him looking confused he just grinned. "Where else would she go?" And with that Decepshun took off at a sprint leaving Cain and Coershun to race after him.


	13. Chapter 13

"So when's the next race?" I asked Artha as I sat on Quiksilva's back. "Because we are definitely entering it. And also winning it."

"You're pretty confident considering after what happened in your first race." Artha said and I rolled my eyes as Quiksilva snorted at the same time. "Just kidding." He added as I raised an eyebrow. "Anyway we're here."

"Nice I could use a break." I said as I jumped down from Quiksilva and he nudged me making me laugh. "Though a break from what I'm not sure." I giggled feeling pretty good until I saw two riders and their dragons approaching and I instantly frowned, my good mood completely spoiled. "Just great." I muttered as Moordryd and Cain walked over.

"What do you want, Payne?" Kitt asked still sitting on Wyldfir but Moordryd just ignored her as he jumped down and approached me. Growling Quiksilva stood between me and Moordryd who cringed slightly as the huge dragon lowered his head.

"Yeah what do you want?" I asked as I gave Quiksilva a pat on his snout. "For the last time I'm not going with you."

"That's not why I'm here." Moordryd said and Cain just stared at him for a moment. "I came here because I know where the gauntlet is and I need your help to get it."

"Huh but I thought that..." Cain began to say before Moordryd spun around and fixed him with a cold stare and he shut up instantly. Turning back to me he tried again.

"Look I...need your help. If you help me get that gauntlet Quiksilva's all yours." Moordryd explained and after considering what he said I finally sighed.

"Alright I'll go with you but you better be telling me the truth." I told him and he nodded before he walked back to Decepshun and she magged him.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Artha asked as Quiksilva magged onto his back. "You don't have to go with him."

"I know but I want to keep Quiksilva." I told him as I leaned over and gave my dragon a pat. "I promise I'll be back." I added as Lance looked a bit worried as he stood next to Fracshun. "Besides I still have to beat you at Battleground Dragon." I called out and Lance gave me a grin.

"You wish. Have fun with Moordryd." He called back and I waved though I couldn't help feeling a little worried that I was walking right into a trap. As Quiksilva followed Decepshun and Coershun he looked back at me and I shrugged holding onto his saddle as I wondered just what I was doing helping the one guy I really didn't like. Well maybe I did like him. As a friend of course as I sighed to myself. But as I followed them I began to get the distinct feeling that something wasn't right and as we kept walking I found myself growing uneasy as I kept looking around me.

Nothing looked familiar of course with my memory loss that really wasn't surprising though Quiksilva did stop abruptly and when he growled I knew I was right.

"Okay what's going on? I know this isn't the way to the compound." I said and that's when I saw Rancydd and Prankk appear from the shadows and as they raised their arms I cringed before they fired. I let out a cry as twin sets of green trapping gear slammed me into the wall a few feet behind me and even with a sudden headache I glared at Moordryd. "How could you do this to me?" I growled as he jumped down from Decepshun's back and walked over. Now standing in front of me as I tried to struggle free I saw him frowning at me.

"You should have just come with me without a fight and we wouldn't have used force on you." He told me like this was my fault and I turned my head slightly to call Quiksilva but just as I did he gave a pained roar and as I watched I saw to my horror that he looked really weak. "And your dragon." He added as he glanced at 'silva who groaned before he fell to one side and as I watched he seemed to get weaker and weaker until he was barely able to raise his head.

"What are you doing to him?" I cried out and Rancydd laughed as he held a sort of whip in his hand and when I realized it was stuck to Quiksilva I knew that my dragon was being drained of his mag energy. "Leave him alone!" I yelled and that's when something hit me. Shaking my head to clear it I growled at Prankk who laughed having just smacked me on the head with his mag-staff. "Please don't hurt him." I begged as Quiksilva lay almost motionless and I locked eyes with Moordryd trying to get him to stop Rancydd but he just laughed and I whimpered feeling helpless.

Then just as they were getting ready to drag me back to their compound I heard a roar and as they all turned something slammed into Rancydd sending him flying and snapping the whip in two, freeing Quiksilva who shook his head then struggled to his feet.

"The Dragon Booster!" Cain yelled just as the black and gold dragon knocked Coershun flying and as both dragon and rider hit the wall to the right I sighed relieved that help had shown up just in time.

"That's my name don't wear it out." The Dragon Booster called out before he magged off his dragon and rushed towards me, hitting the center of the trapping gear and as I fell free he caught me.

"Nice catch." I grinned before he set me down. Instantly I saw Decepshun mag Moordryd at him and I yelled a warning. Running to my dragon I watched as the Dragon Booster blocked the attack with his mag-stick and as he fought he told me to run. Quickly I rushed to Quiksilva's side and as I climbed onto his back I looked down. "Do you think you can run?" I asked and even tired he snorted before he magged me. As he ran as fast as he could and with me holding tightly onto his saddle I watched as the Dragon Booster and Moordryd traded blows and once they were out of sight I sighed relieved that we were safe.

Unfortunately I ran right into another trap as something chose that moment to attack and as something invisible slammed into Quiksilva's side he let out a roar trying to stay on his feet. I looked around frantically but I couldn't see what it was and as it slammed into his side again Quiksilva cried out before he stumbled and to my shock I saw his legs come out from under him. With a scream we fell from the track and as our mysterious assailant stopped his attack I didn't hear a voice shout at me. Even falling at a great speed I managed to somehow stay on Quiksilva's saddle and as we both screamed I knew we needed to do something or we'd hit the ground. If there was any ground below us.

That's when I remembered the gear that was magged to Quiksilva. Quickly I reached for the controls in front of me and crossing my fingers I pressed one of the buttons. Instantly a set of white rappel gear shot from Quiksilva's chest and as it fired I watched as it latched onto a building a few feet away and that made me grin until it suddenly pulled us towards it and I let out a sudden yell as we went flying. Thankfully we landed safely though Quiksilva slipped as soon as we landed on the roof and I fell from the saddle landing hard on my rear.

"Oww. That wasn't fun." I groaned as I sat up and after Quiksilva climbed to his feet he wandered over and licked my face making me giggle. "Hah stop it 'silva." I laughed before he nudged me and as I stood I wondered where we had landed. "Hmm how do we get down from here?" I said as I walked careful over to the side of the building and peered down. Straight away I wished I hadn't as I saw how high up we were and I moved closer to Quiksilva. "Not the best idea. What should we do now?" I whispered as I looked around and as I did I saw something in the distance. "Is that a street? How do we reach it?" And that's when I looked at the rappel gear again and I swallowed. "Oh man."

Seconds later we were swinging towards the street and just as we got within reach something hit the gear and we were sent flying. Holding on so tightly my knuckles went white I cried out as Quiksilva hit the street and just managed to grip it in is claws, pulling himself up and once we were safe he panted. "Never...doing that...again." I gasped as Quiksilva panted and he looked at me for a moment as if to say 'me never'. "Yeah I agree."

Climbing down I looked around and finding ourselves on solid ground I tried to work out the best course of action. And that's exactly when my stomach growled and I blushed a little as Quiksilva made a deep rumbling noise in his throat. From my experience with him I knew that he was laughing at me and as I frowned at him I heard the same noise, amplified, as his stomach growled and I burst out laughing as he tilted his head at me.

"Yeah...I'm starving too. Wish I knew where Penn Stables was." I said before he magged me onto his back. "Come on let's go and find them. Knew I should have listened to Artha. Why did I ever trust Moordryd? He was just using me once again and all for this stupid gauntlet." I sighed as I stared down at the silver and black gauntlet on my arm. Right then I was sorely tempted to take it off and throw it as far away as possible but something made me stop.

"Wish I knew what it did." I muttered as Quiksilva wandered along the street and as we passed several people and their dragons I began to wonder where we'd ended up. Though as Quiksilva walked I gave up as I thought about how I'd ended up in Dragon City and found my new best friend. As if he could sense my thoughts Quiksilva looked up at me for a moment and grinned and I grinned right back happy that even with my memory gone and being lost at least we had each other.


	14. Chapter 14

After about an hour of searching I was ready to give up looking for Penn Stables. Okay so I admit that I'm not the most patient person apparently but right now I had a sore head and I was starving so sue me.

"Man we're completely lost aren't we?" I asked Quiksilva and he snorted confirming what I already knew and as he stopped walking I sighed. "I'll see if anyone can tell us where we are." I offered as I jumped down and as I walked towards what I guessed was a shop Quiksilva followed alongside me and once I reached the shop I sighed to myself when I found it closed and silent. "Wonderful. Is anyone home?" I called out and even knocking on the door didn't help. "Well I guess we're on our own." I told Quiksilva and noticing the frown on my face he nuzzled my leg trying to make me feel better. Reaching down I gently stroked his snout as I wished I was back home. Then as 'silva magged me onto his back I heard a familiar voice and looking around I saw Artha and Parmon.

"What are you two doing here?" Parmon asked and seeing the relief on my face he raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen to you?"

"It's a really long story. I'll tell you when we get back but the short answer is you were right about Moordryd, Artha." I told them and Artha actually grinned for a moment before he saw that I was looking at the ground with the saddest face I'd ever pulled.

"Actually we're on our way to practice for tomorrow's race. You two are welcome to come with us. If you want." Parmon asked and I instantly brightened at his offer.

"If its okay with you, 'silva." I asked my dragon who nodded and I grinned. "Then let's go." As we followed our friends I couldn't help wondering where Moordryd and his crew had gone then I shook my head at even thinking about him. _Huh who cares he's the biggest jerk ever_ , I thought to myself. After losing to the Dragon Booster Moordryd and Cain had managed to escape by running into an alley and once there Moordryd mentally kicked himself for letting Rayne get away.

"How did we let Rayne escape?" Moordryd growled and Cain raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"We didn't let her escape. The Dragon Booster showed up and kicked our butts. Like always." Cain answered and Moordryd glared at him.

"Now she'll never come back." He muttered as his lieutenant looked on. "My father is not going to be happy when he hears this. What am I going to do now?"

"I dunno. How about apologize for trying to kidnap her and her dragon?" Cain offered and his friend just stared at him. "Oh that's right. You can't admit that you were wrong." He added as Decepshun started for their compound. "This is getting to be a habit."

"Then I'll just to try a new tactic." Moordryd said as Decepshun walked along the pavement and after a moment she glanced up at her rider who seemed deep in thought. "Maybe...no that won't work." He muttered to himself and Decepshun snorted wondering why he couldn't just say he was sorry and get it over with. Of course being a Payne meant you never had to apologize for anything even if you were wrong. So by the time he reached the compound Moordryd was no closer to having a clear plan in his head and that really annoyed him.

"I can't believe that I might actually have to...ugh...apologize to that girl. Though it is preferable to telling my father that...she's not going to help." He said and having convinced himself he decided to find me. As Decepshun turned around, knowing exactly what her rider was thinking, Moordryd went over what he would say to me as soon as he found Quiksilva and I. After almost bumping into Cain and Coershun he quickly told his best friend the plan and Cain tried not to laugh at his friend who seemed to be having second thoughts about apologizing.

"It's not hard. All you have to do is say: I'm sorry for trying to kidnap you and Quiksilva. See it's easy." Cain explained having way too much fun Moordryd thought to himself. And as he practiced his 'I'm sorry speech' Cain managed not to burst out laughing at the leader of the Dragon Eyes.

Of course finding me was easier said then done as Moordryd soon found out and after wandering the streets for two hours he started getting pretty frustrated and felt like going home. But facing his father with the news that I'd left with his dragon, the gauntlet and the amulet was something much worse so instead he just kept searching and eventually he saw me standing with Artha and Parmon. "Looks like she's hanging out with the stable brats again." Cain pointed out as Moordryd frowned before Decepshun started walking towards us. Laughing about my escape from the Dragon Eyes I didn't notice Moordryd and Cain until the leader of the Dragon Eyes called out and I turned around.

"Not you two. What do you want with me now?" I growled surprising everyone with my anger and even Quiksilva growled his tail flicking back and forth. "Here to try and kidnap me again?"

"I'm here to...apologize." Moordryd mumbled and I raised an eyebrow at him as he jumped down from Decepshun's back. "I'm...sorry." He added and that made me stare at him.

"Wait a second. Did you just...actually apologize to me?" I asked and I tried not to grin as Moordryd screwed up his face.

"Wow that must be painful." Artha commented and I did grin then as Moordryd glared at his rival. "He just admitted he was wrong."

"Will you give it a rest, stable-brat? Its not that funny." Moordryd grumbled as I walked over and gave him a smile. "And what are you grinning about?" He asked me as I stood in front of him.

"It's just that you usually won't admit when you're done the wrong thing. I accept your apology." I said as I grinned at him.

"That was...kinda painful." Moordryd muttered and Decepshun laughed as he turned around trying to hide just how embarrassed he felt having to say he was sorry in front of the stable-brats. "Never doing that again. So do you want to come back to the Dragon Eyes compound?" When I stared at him for a moment he sighed. "Look I won't try to kidnap you again." He added and I gave him a nod. "Whatever." He muttered as Decepshun magged him onto her back and as I climbed onto Quiksilva's back my dragon looked up at me.

"Its fine, 'silva. I think we can trust him now. But if he tries to capture us again you have my permission to bite him." I told my dragon who grinned and as we followed Cain and Moordryd I thanked Artha and Parmon for keeping us company.

"Are you really sure you want to trust them after everything they've put you through?" Parmon asked and I gave him a grin. "Just be careful. The Dragon Eyes aren't the most trustworthy crew in Dragon City."

"I'll be fine. But thanks to all of you for letting me hang out with you." I said before Quiksilva raced after my supposed friends leaving Artha to wonder if Moordryd was really being truthful. Thankfully this time he was true to his word and nothing happened along the way and as we reached the gate of the Dragon Eyes compound I sighed relieved. Once inside Quiksilva gently magged me onto the ground and as I gave him a pat on the snout, my way of thanking him, I saw Moordryd and Cain dismount as well.

"I kept my word so now you have to keep yours." Moordryd said and when I crossed my arms he raised his eyebrow at me. "You gave me your word."

"Chill Moordryd I'm just having some fun. Of course I'll help you since you did keep your promise. For once." I replied and I grinned when Cain snickered instantly earning a glare from Moordryd. "But can you do something for me and Quiksilva first?" I asked and he stared at me for a moment before he managed a smile.

"And what's that?" He asked and that's right when anyone close by would have heard my stomach, and Quiksilva's, growling.

"Can we please get something to eat first?" I practically begged and Cain burst out laughing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Moordryd crack a grin for a few seconds before he caught himself.


	15. Chapter 15

As Cain went to make me something to eat I stayed inside the stables with Quiksilva who had his snout buried in his food. Trying not to laugh at my dragon I sat beside him as Moordryd watched on.

"So...thanks for keeping your promise." I said trying to fill the silence and feeling Moordryd's eyes on me made me a little uncomfortable. Though I wasn't sure why and when I finally looked up from staring at the floor he had his eyebrow raised.

"What did you think I'd do? Turn around and attack you?" He asked and as I stared at him I found myself staring into his pale grey eyes. Noticing me staring he frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked suddenly and I blinked having realized just what I'd been doing.

"Uh...nothing." I answered as I felt my cheeks growing hot and I knew that I was blushing. Just why was I staring at him? It wasn't like I liked him or anything, I thought to myself though I had to admit that he wasn't all that bad. Thankfully Cain showed up with lunch for me though straight away he noticed me staring at everything but Moordryd and he grinned.

"Did I just miss something?" He asked as he handed me the bowl of soup and I shrugged quickly thanking him. "Okay what happened? Did Moordryd insult you?" He said clearly interested but I was too preoccupied with my meal to even notice so he looked at Moordryd instead.

"Nothing happened. I have to go and...report to my father." Moordryd quickly as he walked outside trying not to look like he was in a hurry. For a few seconds I wondered why he left in such a hurry until Cain cleared his throat and I finally focused on him.

"Is there something you two aren't telling me?" He asked me as I continued eating my soup. Knowing he'd never stop bugging me I finally sighed and looked up at his grinning face.

"Fine I'll tell you but you have to keep it a secret. And if you don't keep your promise...Quiksilva will eat you." I added and Quiksilva gave Cain a grin showing his teeth.

"Um...okay so what's up with you and Moordryd?" He asked me and as I told him that I might, and I stress the word might, like Moordryd he blinked looking confused. Sighing I explained as clearly as I could what I meant by 'like' and as it finally dawned on him he burst out laughing. Scowling I repeated what I said about Quiksilva eating him and he shut up nervously glancing at my dragon who growled. Of course he wasn't really going to hurt Cain but the second in command of the Dragon Eyes didn't know that.

"Heh he's not really going to eat you, Cain." I finally told him though I was enjoying the worried look he kept giving 'silva. "I just said that so you wouldn't tell Moordryd. I still can't believe that...ugh." I cringed and he chuckled at me.

"I'm sure you're not the first girl who's had a crush on him. Just don't be surprised if he's not interested in you." Cain told me as I handed my bowl over. "Anyway I'd better get going." He said as my face fell for a long moment and even Cain felt a little bad for basically saying I wasn't good enough for Moordryd. Not sure what to say now he left me to my thoughts and as he walked away Quiksilva walked over and I felt him gently nuzzle my leg.

"Yeah I'm okay. I guess Moordryd just wouldn't be interested in me. Heh what was I thinking getting a silly crush on a guy I barely know anyway? He kidnapped me and tried to force me to help him find this gauntlet." I said as I slipped my jacket sleeve up to reveal the silver and black gauntlet I'd found. "I wonder what's so special about it?" I muttered and as I looked at it I thought I heard a voice speaking to me. I shook my head and the voice vanished making me think I'd just imagined it.

Looking at the gauntlet Quiksilva nudged my jacket and as he did the medallion Word had given me slipped out and made a slight noise that made me look at it. "Hmm this indent looks like the medallion. I wonder if..." I began to mutter and just as I went to slide the medallion into the indent that looked just like a miniature lighting bolt I heard a voice. In a panic I hid the gauntlet under my sleeve but after I accidentally dropped the medallion on the floor I covered it with my foot just as Moordryd walked in.

"So are you ready to go?" He asked already wearing his helmet and I pretended to be annoyed as I stood. Though it wasn't really an act since I was a little hurt that he wasn't interested. "Why are you giving me that look?" He asked and I shrugged which just confused him. "Whatever just get ready to go." He added and walked outside giving me time to retrieve the medallion and slip it into my pocket. Once I was ready I was just adjusting the saddle on Quiksilva when I heard someone speak and as I turned around I saw Blarre and Swayy standing outside the stables.

"Cain just told us you like Moordryd." Swayy said and I really wanted to punch Cain for giving away my secret.

"That's pretty...pathetic." Blarre commented and as they both laughed I gritted my teeth fighting the urge to pick a fight. Of course Moordryd walked over and they left still laughing and just for a moment he looked at them then at me.

"What was that all about?" He asked but I just shook my head and climbed onto Quiksilva's back before he headed for the gate leaving Moordryd confused. "Hmph whatever. I need your assistance and not your mouth anyway so this just makes things easier." He muttered before he went to get Decepshun. The moment he returned we left and as Decepshun walked ahead I sighed making Quiksilva gaze at me with his big amber eyes as if he was checking to see if I was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks though." I said as I leaned over a little to give him a pat before I focused on looking for this gauntlet. Of course no one but me and Quiksilva knew where it really was and that was fine with us though as I found out soon enough it meant that we would be stuck searching for a 'missing' gauntlet that wasn't really missing after all. So our long search began and after spending several hours in the company of someone I really wanted to hit with a jakstick I stayed calm and instead focused on the fact he was pretty stupid thinking I was actually trying to help him.

"For dragon's sake where is the blasted thing?!" Moordryd finally growled and I resisted the urge to giggle as he almost smashed the device he was holding. "We've looked everywhere and its not here." He grumbled and that's when I giggled and he spun around in his saddle, giving me a glare. "And why are you laughing? You're supposed to be helping me."

"For your information I don't know my way around Dragon City. Its called amnesia." I shot back enjoying having the last word. Of course Moordryd wasn't someone who gave up and he climbed down from Decepshun's back and walked over.

"Even if you had your memory back you'd still be useless." He pointed out and my eyes instantly narrowed at him and as Quiksilva magged me onto the ground he knew he should have just kept quiet.

"Excuse me? Having memory loss isn't my fault and anyway you're doing a pretty awful job at finding this gauntlet. Despite acting so high and mighty." I answered poking him in the chest with one finger and grinning at the glare he gave me. "Oh I'm sorry did I hurt your little feelings?" I taunted and that's when he growled at me.

"At least I have friends unlike you and I'm not all alone." He growled and that's when I went quiet as I realized that he was right. He chuckled then enjoying having won our argument until he saw my lip quiver and before he could blink I climbed onto Quiksilva's back. By the time he realized that he'd gone too far Moordryd could only watch as Quiksilva turned around and raced away, taking his only chance at finding the missing gauntlet with him. He tried calling out but I was already too far away to hear his words and even then there was no chance I would have come back anyway.

"For dragons sake." He muttered as his dragon looked up at him giving him a frown. "Look let's just go after her before she gets herself into..." And that's when they heard a scream. "Trouble." He finished before Decepshun magged him and as she raced towards the sound of my screams of fear. Just after I had left feeling pretty upset at being told I was alone I felt tears running down my cheeks and as I hurriedly wiped my eyes I heard a growl.

"Quiksilva what's wrong?" I asked and when I realized that he had slowed down I looked around at our surroundings. "I wonder where we are? This doesn't look like Dragon City to me." I muttered and as I heard another growl Quiksilva stopped abruptly almost throwing me off my saddle. "Whoa!" I yelped as I gripped the handlebars tightly. Relieved I didn't fall this time I jumped down and as I walked past Quiksilva he lunged forward and suddenly he tugged me backwards by my jacket.

This time I did fall on my butt and I gave him a glare but just as I was about to stand I heard a loud roar and as I slowly turned my head something close by growled. Confused and terrified I could only shake as something moved a few feet from me and before my eyes it lunged from within the darkness of a nearby cave. And that's when something grabbed me and Quiksilva let out a roar that matched my terrified scream.


	16. Chapter 16

"Where is she?" Moordryd said as Decepshun raced towards the sounds of my terrified screams and the second my cries stopped abruptly he froze thinking the worst. Despite being angry that I'd run off he couldn't help being worried that I was in danger and as Decepshun sped up Moordryd wondered what had attacked me. And as he finally reached the last place I had been heading for Decepshun gave a roar as she saw Quiksilva lying on his side and hurried over. When he didn't move she nudged him with her snout and he growled thinking it was an enemy until he opened his bright amber eyes and saw Decepshun standing next to him.

"Quiksilva where's Rayne?" Moordryd asked as he jumped down and Quiksilva gave a mournful cry looking towards a cave and instantly the leader of the Dragon Eyes knew why I had screamed. "The Muhorta. She walked into its den." He muttered and as Quiksilva struggled to his feet he called out to me. "Rayne! Where are you?" He yelled and getting no answer he frowned and as he walked around the area he thought he heard a slight noise.

But it was so faint he wasn't sure where it was coming from and as he wandered around for the next few minutes he couldn't find the source and shrugging he started to head back to his dragon and mine before Quiksilva made a snorting noise and suddenly he moved past Decepshun sniffing around the spot where we had first been attacked. "Quiksilva? Can you find her?" Moordryd asked and as the black and silver dragon sniffed the ground, his snout almost touching the ground, he suddenly looked up.

Even weak from being attacked Quiksilva still rushed to find me and Moordryd and Decepshun followed. Then Quiksilva gave a sudden roar and he rushed towards a group of rocks and when they caught up both rider and dragon found me lying semi conscious on the hard ground. Gently nudging my head Quiksilva snorted trying to get me to stand and I groaned as I focused my eyes on him.

"Huh...'silva?" I mumbled and he gave a happy snort before he nuzzled my head and I managed to weakly rub his snout with one hand before my arm fell back. "Whoa...where am I?" I asked and once I saw Moordryd I gave a growl that matched my dragon's. "What...do you...want?" I muttered as I staggered to my feet and just as I took a single step I fell. To my shock Moordryd wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I gave him a glare that just made him roll his eyes at me.

"Before you get angry its your own fault for walking straight into the lair of the Muhorta. Look you can barely walk so how long do you think it'll take you to get back to our compound? Before dark and without being eaten by Hydrags?" He asked and I paled a little.

"What's a...Hydrag?" I gasped and he sighed before he told me that it was a creature that I really didn't want to run into. "Huh...like you care." I mumbled as I shook my head feeling pretty lightheaded. Knowing arguing with me was next to impossible Moordryd just kept quiet as he helped me back to Quiksilva. But as I found out Quiksilva was just as tired as me and Moordryd had to help me into the saddle and even then I almost slipped.

After climbing up Moordryd looked over at me from Decepshun's back and noticing how weak I was he asked his dragon to walk alongside me. As we made our way back to the compound I almost slipped from the saddle twice more and after Moordryd nudged me and I righted myself I fought to stay upright. When we finally returned to Dragon City I was barely awake and Moordryd actually wondered how I managed to get away from the dragon.

"You still with us?" Moordryd asked suddenly and I blinked at him. "Not really." He added as he grinned despite actually being a little worried and I rolled my eyes at him. Though I was kind of grateful that he had come looking for me and as we made our way towards the compound I actually managed a smile. As Quiksilva walked through the gate I could hear him panting and I knew he was just as exhausted as me from our way too close encounter with the Muhorta and as he reached the stables I did slip off his back this time.

Thankfully Moordryd had dismounted before me and hurried over to help me up. Barely keeping my legs under me I stumbled towards the stables and as Moordryd basically carried me I sighed feeling pretty stupid that I'd almost gotten myself killed. Well maybe not quite killed but I could have been attacked by Hydrags and that would have been fatal. "Don't feel so bad. Not the first time you've done something stupid." He commented and I growled as I sat down heavily on the ground, trying in vain to give him my best death stare which failed miserably as I could barely see straight. "Just rest here for a while." He told me standing and walking away as Quiksilva joined me.

"Hey 'silva. Guess I'm pretty dumb." I muttered as he sat behind me and as I leaned against his side I could hear his heart beating pretty fast. "Yeah next time I'll just ignore him." I promised as I made myself comfortable. As I did Quiksilva rested his head in my lap and I gave his snout a pat grateful that we were both alive and as I listened to his heartbeat I found myself starting to doze.

Eventually we were both sound asleep and as I started to dream I heard someone in the shadows urging me to use my gauntlet. Unable to see who it was I called out and that's when the same mysterious dragon appeared trying to bite me but instead of trying to run or shaking in fear I felt the gauntlet on my arm begin to glow and something inside me wanted to fight back. And as I let out a cry I heard someone speaking and I ignored them at first.

Then I felt someone tugging on my jacket and as I began to wake I saw a set of amber eyes watching me. "Huh...Quiksilva?" I whispered as I struggled to sit up and seeing me awake Quiksilva snorted before he nudged me. Instantly I cringed and as soon as he saw the pain in my face he lifted his head and made a loud growling noise. In less than a minute I heard the sounds of running feet and as I looked towards the doorway I saw both Cain and Moordryd heading my way.

"Stay still you might be hurt." Moordryd said as he knelt beside me and gritting my teeth against the pain in my side I gave him a glare. I opened my mouth to tell him off but all that emerged was a groan as he not too gently poked my side. Cringing I tried to move away and almost fell to one side only to be grabbed around the waist and a little more gently moved against Quiksilva's side. "Let's see how badly you're hurt." Moordryd said as he slipped off my jacket but as he went to lift the right side of my shirt I let out a gasp and quickly moved closer to my dragon. "Now what's wrong?" He asked as I fixed him a stare.

"What are you doing?! I'm hurt and tired and you're trying to..." I trailed off as I blushed furiously and Moordryd just blinked at me. "Jerk." I muttered and that's when Cain chuckled having figured out what I was so angry about.

"Wait you think I'm trying to...for dragon's sake Rayne I'm trying to check your injuries!" Moordryd explained and even in my weakened state I managed a tired laugh as he blushed. Finally I stayed still enough for him to slightly lift the side of my shirt and that's when I saw the dark purple bruise that ran across my hip. "What did you do to yourself? I can't leave you for one minute." He muttered before he told Cain to get some bandages and as he hurried away Moordryd frowned at me.

"What...are you giving me that look for?" I muttered as I frowned back despite feeling pretty lousy. "Hmph." I mumbled wanting to go back to sleep but then I heard Cain return. When Moordryd started wrapping my waist I gasped every-time he touched my bruise and after the third time in less than a minute he stopped.

"Will you sit still?" He grumbled and I pouted as I looked towards the far wall and not him giving him the cold shoulder. But Moordryd didn't mind since I'd stopped complaining and he finally finished wrapping my side. "There now you can complain all you want." He told me and still sulking I ignored him. "Fine with me. You're a lot quieter this way."

"You're not funny." I muttered as I rested against Quiksilva's side wincing as my side ached but I chose to ignore it for now. "Pick on a lady when she's hurt and leave her behind."

"Look I didn't...no not getting into another argument with you. Besides when are you a lady?" Moordryd answered and I wanted to glare, insult him or something but I was just too tired. Seeing my eyes slowly closing he grinned and standing he decided to give me and my dragon a few hours rest. By the time he walked outside the stable I was already fast asleep with Quiksilva keeping a close eye on me.

"So any luck finding that missing gauntlet?" Cain asked once he and Moordryd were out of earshot and as soon as Moordryd frowned at him he rolled his eyes. "What are you going to tell your father?"

"Nothing right now. I'll just let him think Rayne's helping me search. Anyway she's hurt right now so she can't help find it." Moordryd said and Cain crossed his arms fixing his friend with a raised eyebrow. " What?"

"You're just saying that because you might actually care about her." Cain replied and when Moordryd couldn't think of a retort he just stormed off. "Thought so." He added as he watched his friend act so cold. The truth was Moordryd had no idea why he was actually being nice to me.

"I need her help...no assistance finding that gauntlet and since she's hurt she'll only slow me down. So I let her rest and then we look for it. And that's the only reason." Moordryd muttered to himself as he walked towards his room and as he did he knew he needed to come up with a reasonable excuse to explain why they hadn't yet found what his father wanted. If only he knew that I already had both the gauntlet and the medallion together.

As I lay against Quiksilva I twitched constantly in my sleep and it was all because of the Muhorta. When I had left Moordryd and Decepshun behind, trying not to let him see just how badly he'd hurt me, I had ignored that fact that I knew next to nothing about my surroundings and not noticing the cave had almost cost me both my life and Quiksilva's. It was only Quiksilva stopping in time that prevented us from running inside but even then I didn't know that the vampiric dragon could still reach us and just as I went to move towards Quiksilva something grabbed him and me and I remember screaming.

Then everything went dark and I woke up lying on the ground with Quiksilva, Decepshun and Moordryd looking down at me. And in my dream the Muhorta pulled me towards its jaws and I dug my fingernails into the ground trying desperately to get away. But I couldn't get a grip and just as the dragon opened its mouth the gauntlet on my arm flashed and letting out a roar of pain the Muhorta instantly let go dropping me to the ground. Letting out a cry as I hit the ground hard I saw the dragon growl and as the light faded it made another lunge for me and I screamed.

"Leave me alone!" I cried out as I sat up way too fast and almost fell, only Quiksilva who had been lying against me had prevented my head from hitting the floor. As I shook my head to clear it he nuzzled my head and gave a snort. "Yeah...I'm okay. Just a dumb dream." I told him as I reached up and rubbed his snout. "I'm just glad we're okay after...me being dumb." I sighed and he licked my face making me giggle and almost forget how close we'd come to being seriously hurt.

As I sat there patting Quiksilva's snout and attempting to forget about my nightmare I looked down at my right arm and as I did I had the strongest urge to try fitting the medallion into the gauntlet again. But then I stopped myself as I worried that someone would find out I had it and eventually I decided to wait until Quiksilva and I were alone before trying it out. Having rested I felt a bit better and as I climbed to my feet Quiksilva nudged me apparently not convinced I had healed enough to be up and walking. With a sigh I rubbed his snout and started walking towards the doorway where I could hear voices. Taking care not to trip over my own feet, which was pretty easy seeing as I was feeling a little lightheaded, I wandered closer and closer until I could just make out who was speaking.

"So how long is she going to sleep?" Moordryd asked as he stood a few feet away from the stables and taking care not to be seen I listened in. "It's just a bruise." He added and I went to growl until I realized he'd probably hear me and instead just glared.

"Then why don't you go in there and wake her up?" Cain asked and just for a moment Moordryd looked towards the stables. "Oh that's right. Because you don't want her to get mad and run away again. Or is it because you might actually...like her?" He said a little loudly and I blinked before I moved over just a little closer so I could hear Moordryd's reaction.

What I wasn't planning on was the look he gave Cain, an expression that would have made a passerby think he'd stepped in something nasty. Quickly I moved back inside and as I stood there silently Quiksilva joined me and carefully nudged me. Getting no response whatsoever he looked up just as I started sniffing. Being a very smart dragon Quiksilva knew why I was so upset and with a growl he shot past me and it took me a moment to rush after him as he went after Moordryd. The leader of the Dragon Eyes didn't know what hit him as Quiksilva knocked him on his butt and was only prevented from biting by me wrapping my arms around the dragon's neck.

"No he's not worth it." I muttered fixing Moordryd with the coldest stare possible before I gently tugged my dragon back towards the stables, leaving Moordryd sitting on his backside on the ground. Shocked by my dragon's sudden attack on him Moordryd watched as I led Quiksilva back to the stables before he finally climbed to his feet, dusting himself off.

"Whoa what was that about?" Cain asked as Moordryd stood still staring at the stables before he stormed towards it and Cain rolled his eye before he hurried after him.

"What in the magna draconis do you think you're doing? You set your dragon on me?" Moordryd yelled as I stood beside Quiksilva.

"I didn't set him on you. He saw how upset I was after you..." I trailed off suddenly and turned my head as I remembered the horrified look he'd given Cain.

"What are you talking about, Rayne?" Moordryd asked but I refused to answer him. Annoyed he stepped towards me and that's when Quiksilva snapped his jaws, coming in between me and Moordryd who seemed pretty worried. "Call your dragon off."

"He's just angry because you insulted me." I told him as I rubbed Quiksilva's snout, silently thanking him for being there for me. Getting a raised eyebrow in response I narrowed my eyes at him. "I saw you talking to Cain...and I saw the look you gave him when he asked if you liked me." I told him my voice barely above a whisper.

"I didn't mean it like that." Moordryd said and Quiksilva growled as unconvinced as me.

"Then what did you mean? That I'm worse than something you accidentally stepped in? Is that what you mean?" I shouted surprising everyone and that's right when I felt the first tears start running down my cheeks. Horrified I shoved past Moordryd and Cain with Quiksilva in hot pursuit and as I ran I started sobbing. Being faster than me Quiksilva quickly caught up and magged me onto his back before he rushed towards the gate. Holding tightly onto his neck I watched as he sped up and soon we had covered a fair distance from the compound.

"Where are we going?" I sniffed as Quiksilva slowed down and as he walked I wiped at my eyes with the back of my hand. "Why...did I even think...? I muttered and he gave a mournful cry as he heard me start to cry. Not sure how he could help he thought for a few seconds and that's when his tail flicked, getting a great idea. When he suddenly took off running I grabbed his neck holding on tight and trying not to fall off.


	17. Chapter 17

I wasn't sure where Quiksilva was leading me but right then I didn't care as I held on tightly to his neck. Letting him lead me to wherever I concentrated on staying on his back and after a while I finally managed to stop sobbing.

"Can't believe the nerve of that jerk. After all I've done for him he treats me like...whoa!" I yelped as something almost collided with us and shaking my head I let out a growl. "Hey watch it! We're walking here!" I yelled and just for a moment the rider stopped his dragon and turned around in his saddle to glare at me.

"Its you that's in the way. Next time stay out of our way." He growled and I glared back at him as I wondered just who he was. Covered in dark purple and black armor with a dragon eye in the middle of his chest-plate he stared at me with a pair of glowing eyes. "Or else." He warned before his dragon shot forward and I continued to glare for a few more seconds before I realized that it was stupid.

"What a jerk." I complained and Quiksilva gave a snort apparently agreeing with me before he started to walk again only for another, more familiar dragon and rider to almost trample us. "Geeze what is with my luck today. First that jerk and now the Dragon Booster's trying to run me down."

"Scales sorry, Rayne. Didn't see you there." The Dragon Booster told me as I crossed my arms. "Did you see the Shadow Booster ran this way?" He asked and when he saw the blank look I was giving him he chuckled. "He has a purple dragon and he wears purple and black armor. Bad attitude."

"Yeah he went that way." I pointed in front of us and with a quick thank you his dragon rushed past leaving both Quiksilva and I more than a little confused. "Huh what's a Shadow Booster?" I muttered.

"He's a seriously dangerous dragon rider." Parmon said and I jumped almost slipping off Quiksilva's back before I narrowed my eyes at Parmon. "Uh sorry about that." He added as he, Kitt and Lance appeared beside me. After a long moment I just sighed.

"Don't worry about. Just having a bad day. So there are other boosters besides the Dragon Booster? How many exactly?" I asked and happy to have a chance to show off his knowledge Parmon jumped down from Cyrano. As he cleared his throat Lance gave me a wide eyed stare as if to say 'what were you thinking'.

"From what we know there are five boosters. The Dragon Booster, Shadow Booster, Energy Booster, Fire Booster and Power Booster." He explained and I sighed relieved that that was all he was going to explain. "Oh and another though that's really just a legend and there's no proof that he exists."

"There's a sixth? But who is it?" I asked as Kitt climbed down from Wyldfir's back. "And what does she look like?"

"It's a 'he' and like I said it's just a legend. The Light Booster vanished during the human-dragon war and was never seen again. So like I said before there are only five boosters." Parmon told me and I grinned enjoying the fact I knew a little more than he did.

"Okay so the Light Booster doesn't exist. So how do you become a booster anyway?" I asked and Lance rolled his eyes at Parmon.

"Well the Dragon Booster was chosen by the dragon of legend so that's a little different. But you need both the medallion and matching gauntlet to become a booster. And even then there's no guarantee that you'll be chosen. That's pretty much it." Parmon finished and I nodded.

"Thanks for explaining. Just one question; what are you three doing here anyway? Were you following the Dragon Booster?" I asked and Kitt gave me a nod. "That's cool."

"Actually I have a question. Why aren't you with Moordryd?" Kitt asked and when my face fell she gave me a sympathetic look. "He hurt you didn't he?"

"Yeah...its kind of a long story. Not something I really want to discuss. No offense." I answered still reeling from what he thought of me and Quiksilva nuzzled me. "But I'm done with him and his crew."

"Not that this isn't interesting but shouldn't we go after the Dragon Booster?" Kitt said as she climbed onto Wyldfir's back and as she rushed off Lance followed on Fracshun.

"We'd better go. You can come with us if you want. Or not." Parmon offered as he hurried over to Cyrano but I just shook my head. " Okay well bye." He added before Cyrano went racing after his friends. Now standing beside Quiksilva I wondered where we should go and as I stood there I thought about what Parmon had told me about the Light Booster being 'just a legend' and nothing more.

The more I thought about it the more I was convinced that maybe, just maybe I was the chosen one to wield the gauntlet. Finally I grinned and as Quiksilva watched I took the medallion out of my jacket pocket and after a few seconds I swallowed and slowly reached towards the gauntlet.

The second I slid the lightning bolt into the indent the gauntlet glowed and Quiksilva took a step back watching as I began to glow and that's when a white light seemed to lift me off the ground. I gave a yelp of surprise but after a moment my heart calmed down as I realized the light wasn't dangerous. As I watched my boots began to change in color and shape becoming pure white boots that covered me from foot to mid knee and as the light flowed my jacket became a sort of lightweight black and white armor that covered me from my knees up until my neck.

When I gained a pair of white and black gloves I grinned liking my new look. Then something covered my face and it took me a moment to realize that I was now sporting a helmet. When the light faded I was gently deposited on the ground and as I stood there in shock it took almost a minute before I cracked a huge smile.

"I'm the...Light Booster?" I whispered before I burst out laughing. "That was so awesome! Quiksilva did you see..." I started to say until I looked across and instead of seeing a silver and black dragon staring at me I saw a pure white one. "That." I finished as I stared and when the dragon approached me and gently nuzzled my hand it finally clicked. "Is that you?" I asked and he gave me a snort staring into my face with the same big amber eyes. Glad he was still there I hugged his neck and he gave a happy growl. "Whoa you're a white dragon. Very drac!" I exclaimed and he grinned. "Maybe that's what the voice was trying to tell me."

"Of course. You now have my gauntlet and my powers. Use them well, Rayne. Help prevent a dragon-human war with the other chosen boosters. Good luck." A woman's voice echoed in my head and before she vanished I managed to ask one thing.

"Who are you?" I called out and a few seconds went by before she answered. "Thank you, Bianca." I replied and the last thing I heard was the sound of her laughter as her voice faded away into nothing. Now looking down at my new gauntlet I grinned before Quiksilva magged me onto his back. "I wonder what we should do first?" I asked and Quiksilva grinned before he rushed forward and I gripped his neck thinking it wouldn't look very drac if I fell after getting these awesome powers.

As he ran I started to laugh as I thought about how made Word Payne would be if he found out that he'd handed the gauntlet and medallion to the chosen booster without even knowing it. "I bet he'd be pretty mad if he knew that I was the Light Booster." I giggled as my dragon ran.

 **"Yes I think he would be pretty angry though it was his own mistake"** I heard a deep male voice say and I grinned before my eyes went wide.

"Wait who said that?" I asked as I turned my head one way then the other trying to find the owner of the voice. "That's strange I could have sworn that someone spoke to me."

 **"I did Rayne."** The same voice told me and with a slight frown on my face I leaned down looking into my dragon's face. **"It's nice to finally speak to you."**

And that's right when I did something embarrassing and not very becoming of a chosen booster; I let out a scream and momentarily deafening Quiksilva who screeched to a halt and sent me sprawling onto the ground.

"Oww...okay that hurt." I muttered and Quiksilva just chuckled at me.


	18. Chapter 18

After climbing to my feet I stared at Quiksilva who just stared back.

"Okay was I imagining things just now or did you actually speak to me?" I asked my dragon who grinned and walked over until he was face to face with me.

**"Of course I did, Rayne. I've always been talking to you but now you can actually understand me. Maybe its because of your gauntlet?" He replied as he nudged my right arm.**

"Yeah I think you're right. Wow that's a pretty cool power. I wonder what else we can do?" I said and with a grin Quiksilva magged me. "Wanna go after the Dragon and Shadow Boosters?" I asked and he chuckled before he took of at a sprint. Making sure to hold on tight, and wishing I hadn't left my saddle at the Dragon Eyes compound, I watched as Quiksilva sped up and it wasn't long until we found the Penn Racing crew surrounded by what I soon found out were Wraith dragons. "I'm sure what's going on but let's help."

 **"They have been kind to us both. Let's do this."** Quiksilva replied before he opened his jaws and let out a massive roar. Instantly all attention turned to us and I saw both Parmon and Lance's jaws drop in surprise.

"Is that...it can't be. The Light Booster?" Parmon muttered once he retrieved his jaw and I grinned before Quiksilva charged in and sent three Wraith dragons flying.

"Need some help?" I asked and Kitt grinned as she took out her Jak stick. Which suddenly made me realized that I had no idea how to fight but when a Wraith rushed Lance and Fracshun I didn't hesitate and put myself between him and the mind-controller dragon. It didn't end well and I was thrown onto the pavement my helmet and armor preventing me from getting seriously hurt though it still stunned me for a few seconds. "Okay that was stupid." I groaned before I climbed to my feet and just as a Wraith dragon rushed me I saw Parmon throw something to me.

As soon as I caught it I realized it was a Jak stick and with a grin I stood my ground and timing it perfectly I slammed the end of the stick into the Wraith's head, sending it crashing to the pavement. With a grin I hurried over to my friends who I soon discovered still hadn't recognized me.

"Is anyone hurt?" I asked and getting several head shakes I grinned as I handed Parmon back his Jak stick. "That's a relief." I responded just as Artha and Beau showed up.

"Are you guys alright?" Artha asked before he saw me and his eyes went completely wide. "Wait who are you?" He asked and I smiled as Quiksilva magged me onto his back.

"I'm the Light Booster." I answered before Quiksilva rushed away and when we were a fair distance away I burst out laughing. "That was awesome! We helped rescue the Penn Racing crew and they don't even know who we really are."

 **"That was a lot of fun. Did you see how I knocked those Wraiths flying?"** Quiksilva asked as he slowed to a casual walk.

"Yeah you were great. Though next time I might bring along a weapon just in case. Using my head wasn't the best idea." I said and Quiksilva laughed as he walked along the pavement. As we talked about our first appearance as the Light Booster I didn't notice someone watching me from a distance.

"Who is that?" The Shadow Booster asked his dragon as he watched me and Quiksilva round a corner and move out of his sight. "Let's follow her and find out." He said as his dragon leapt down towards the pavement before she made her way towards us. Unaware we were being followed we kept walking but soon as we came to a split in the road and I was debating which way to go I heard something behind us. The moment I turned around I saw the Dragon Booster and I grinned relieved that it was a friend.

"So this is the Light Booster? I wasn't expecting a girl." He said and I instantly glared at him. "Did I say something wrong?"

"For your information the original Light Booster was a woman. For the Dragon Booster you really don't know a lot." I shot back and he grinned. "So where did you come from? Fighting the Shadow Booster?"

"Nope he ran off and I was chasing him when I bumped into you. Where were you two headed anyway?" The Dragon Booster asked me and I shrugged telling him we were lost. "In that case where do you want to go?" After telling him I wanted to check on Rayne's friends he grinned again and told me to follow him. As soon as the black and gold dragon took off Quiksilva followed as I held on tight. Once we reached the stables both dragons slowed down and I grinned before I turned in my saddle to thank him only to find the Dragon Booster and his dragon nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?" I said as I jumped down and headed for the stables. When I found the place seemly deserted I sighed and asked Quiksilva what we should do.

 **"I think we should take a break and wait for Artha and his friends to return."** Quiksilva said and I smiled as he lay down beside an empty trough. Thinking that was a good plan I sat beside him and as I looked at my gauntlet he chuckled. **"Maybe you should remove it and become Rayne again."**

"But then I won't be able to understand you." I sighed and he nuzzled my head.

 **"But you know you can even without the gauntlet's powers. And I can always understand you. Besides the Penn Racing crew might figure out you're the Light Booster."** Quiksilva pointed out with a low rumble and I finally nodded. Reaching down I carefully removed the medallion and in seconds I was back to being myself again.

"Its been a pretty interesting day hasn't it? I become the Light Booster and find out we can talk to each other. Maybe I can get someone to teach us how to fight?" I said as I rested my head against Quiksilva's side. "Though right now I could use a rest." I muttered as I closed my eyes. If I'd been paying attention I would have noticed someone walking into the area but a few minutes later I heard footsteps and I blinked awake only to find Artha Penn standing over me.

"And when did you get back?" He asked and I sighed before I sat up and yawned.

"A couple of minutes ago. What about you and Beau? I didn't see you around here a few minutes ago since the place was deserted." I asked and he was trying to think of a reply when I heard more voices and as I looked up I frowned instantly, seeing Moordryd and Cain arrive with their dragons. "Oh not this again." I muttered as I glared at the pair of them though my anger was mainly directed at Moordryd. "Why can't you leave me alone?" I growled at Moordryd as he climbed down.

"You didn't tell me you knew that the gauntlet had chosen someone." He shot back and I was so confused by that I didn't even realized how close he was until he was standing over me. "Do you know how angry my father will be when he finds out that you found the gauntlet and gave it and the medallion away?"

"Excuse me but I have no clue what you're talking about. I don't know this Light Booster and even if I did I didn't even have the gauntlet. In case you forgot its lost and so maybe that person found it." I replied before I went to push past him and when he set his hand down on my shoulder I glared at him. "You think I'm lying?" I asked and when his eyes narrowed I glared back.

"Payne she's telling the truth. She doesn't have anything like that and that's the truth. Leave her alone." Artha said as Quiksilva stepped forward and growled in Moordryd's face.

"Maybe she's the Light Booster." Cain suddenly suggested and after a long pause Moordryd chuckled making me echo Quiksilva's growl. "It was just a suggestion." He quickly added.

"Rayne the Light Booster? And maybe I'm the Dragon Booster." Moordryd laughed and as he climbed on Decepshun's back he gave me a grin. "I guess I'll just have to get the gauntlet back." He added and as Decepshun raced away followed by Cain on Coershun I kept glaring at him.

"Don't worry about him. From what I've seen the Light Booster can take care of herself." Parmon said as he, Kitt and Lance appeared and I grinned as I hurried over to greet my friends.


	19. Chapter 19

"It's too bad I missed meeting her. I beat she's pretty cool." I answered and to my right Quiksilva gave a snort and rolled his eyes. "What she is. Probably." I added and Lance laughed.

"What did Moordryd want this time?" Kitt asked and I sighed before I told her about the missing, well found now I suppose, gauntlet and the Light Booster's.

"So he thinks you stole it and gave it to the girl? That's pretty funny coming from Moordryd the dragon thief." Artha said and I giggled finding the whole thing pretty funny.

"He's pretty dumb." I grinned before I remembered what Moordryd had told me and that made me giggle again. "Word's going to be so mad when he finds out that Moordryd lost the medallion. And that someone found it and the missing gauntlet too."

"Yeah I'd love to see Moordryd's face when his father yells at him." Artha added and everyone cracked up laughing. Of course Moordryd wasn't about to tell his father the truth; that he'd let the gauntlet of the Light Booster slip out from under his nose.

"So what are you going to tell your father?" Cain asked as he and Moordryd stood inside the Dragon Eyes crew's compound. "He's not going to like it that another booster's loose in the city. Heh that might upset his plans for a dragon-human war."

"I know that Cain." Moordryd growled and Cain rolled his eyes. "Besides I know Rayne's lying to me and I want to know why. I'm going after her alone and you're going to tell my father that I know where the gauntlet is." He added and Decepshun rushed away before Cain could even get a word out.

"Wait I have to tell your father?! Wait this is good news so maybe he won't get mad at me. I hope." He muttered and even Coershun gave an unhappy growl, clearly just as fearful of Word as his rider. As they rushed back towards Word's citadel Moordryd took a different path and as Decepshun raced along the pavement he grinned as he went over his plan.

"Rayne thinks she can keep secrets from me and after everything I've done for her. Well two can play that game." He laughed to himself and once Decepshun stopped in a darkened alley he grinned as he removed his medallion from his jacket. Still laughing he slid it into his gauntlet and in seconds he had become the Shadow Booster. "Now Rayne'll wish she'd joined the Dragon Eyes instead of turning her back on us." He growled and Decepshun let out a ferocious roar.

As I stood inside Penn Stables I watched as Artha and Parmon went over what gear they'd need for tomorrow's race. Parmon was trying to explain why Artha needed each piece of gear but his concentration kept being thrown off because Lance kept running back and forth with Fracshun as they played tag. Sitting beside Quiksilva I watched on with a grin as Lance 'accidentally' trod on Parmon's foot. I tried to stop myself but I burst out laughing as Parmon hopped on one foot, yelping and when he frowned at me I laughed so hard I fell backwards.

"That wasn't funny, Rayne." Parmon complained and that just made me laugh harder, now lying on my back on the ground. "I'm trying to concentrate if you don't mind."

"Heh...carry on." I giggled holding my sides and the second Parmon started to speak Quiksilva let out a roar and Parmon screamed. And that set me off again and in seconds I was rolling around on the ground and even Quiksilva chuckled. Of course someone had to ruin everything and when I heard a growl I looked over just as the Shadow Booster appeared. "Oh not you again." I muttered as I climbed to my feet.

"You lied to Moordryd Payne." He growled and I just glared at him. "Now you'll tell me the truth. Who is the Light Booster?"

"Huh like I'm really going to tell you that." I shot back and that's when Artha frowned at me. But I didn't back down and as I stormed towards him Quiksilva looked on and suddenly growled, trying to tell me something. Before my eyes the Shadow Booster's hands glowed and just as Artha yelled a warning something hit me in the back and in a split second I was pulled into the air by a mag stream. "Let...me go!" I yelled but the Shadow Booster just laughed at me.

"You had your chance. Now you're coming with me. Oh and if anyone tries to be a hero..." He trailed off and Artha and Kitt stepped back dropping their Jack sticks to the ground. "A wise move." And before I could blink his dragon magged me in front of its rider and instantly the Shadow Booster gripped me around the middle with one arm. I tried to struggle free but he was too strong and as Quiksilva looked on helplessly he rode away with me as his prisoner. Just as he took off he threw something behind him and Quiksilva how started to follow me got caught in the blast of a distruptor mine. I yelled out for him as a cloud of smoke covered my line of sight and as the Shadow Booster laughed I whimpered worried that my best friend was hurt.

As his dragon spirited us to who knows where I glared ahead and the Shadow Booster grinned underneath his helmet.

"What do you want with me?" I growled and he smiled as I turned my head. "I don't know anything about this Light Booster. Moordryd's a liar."

"I know Moordryd and he doesn't lie." The Shadow Booster told me and he growled when I snorted. "You were given the medallion by his father, Word Payne and now the Light Booster makes her grand entrance. So it makes sense that you know something about the missing gauntlet that isn't really missing at all."

"If I knew anything I would have told Moordryd. Though since he's been so mean to me well...he doesn't deserve my help. Or my friendship." I replied as I looked forward again and he stared at my back thinking.

"You're really telling the truth?" He asked and for a moment I turned around slightly as his dragon slowed down. For a long moment the Shadow Booster watched me and I thought that maybe he wasn't as bad as he seemed and he might just let me go. Then his eyes narrowed and he growled. "You're lying!" He yelled as his hands glowed and I cringed, shutting my eyes as he started powering up a mag blast. But when nothing happened I slowly opened my eyes to find the Dragon Booster standing almost in front of us and I sighed.

"Huh now you're in trouble." I giggled before Beau magged me and as I landed safely on his back I stuck my tongue out at the Shadow Booster. Just for a moment I heard him mutter what sounded like 'uh oh' before a burst of mag energy knocked him on his rear. With a laugh I watched as he picked himself up and as his dragon magged him towards the Dragon Booster I was gently set down on the ground. "Thanks for the assist."

"Any time. Now get to safety. I'll handle him." The Dragon Booster and with a thank you I raced to safety as the two clashed. As I ran back the way we'd come I heard a familiar growl and as I turned a corner I almost collided with Quiksilva who had managed to track me. With an excited snort he licked my face and I laughed getting knocked on my rear this time. Not like I cared though.

"Hah hah...stop it! That tickles, 'silva." I giggled as he nuzzled me and then as he magged me onto his back he nudged my arm. "Yeah want to go kick some Shadow Booster butt?" I asked and he gave me a quick nod. Grinning I slid the medallion into the gauntlet and as soon as I became the Light Booster again we rushed back towards the battle.

"Give it up, Shadow Booster! You're almost out of mag energy." The Dragon Booster yelled as he blocked a mag blast with his Jack stick.

"Not in this lifetime, Dragon Booster! Once I beat you I'm going after Rayne and then I'll make her tell me everything she knows." He growled as he kicked out and slammed his leg into the Dragon Booster's stomach and followed up with a mag blast, knocking the Dragon Booster down.

"I won't let you hurt Rayne!" I yelled and as the Dragon Booster looked on with a grin Quiksilva slammed into the Shadow Booster and his dragon, knocking them both down. With a growl the Shadow Booster rose up and started building up all the mag energy he had left. Not knowing what he was doing I rushed towards him just as he fired and I was knocked off my dragon and thrown several feet, temporary winded. As the Dragon Booster hurried over to help me up the Shadow Booster threw a distruptor mine and in the confusion he managed to give us the slip. As I coughed I felt the Dragon Booster help me to my feet and I sighed feeling awful that I'd let our enemy get away.

"Hey it's okay. You did a pretty great job. But maybe you could do with some training." He told me as Quiksilva hurried over and nuzzled me, making sure I wasn't hurt. "You know I could train you." He offered and I grinned as I gladly took his offer.

Of course I didn't know that my encounter with the Shadow Booster hadn't been my last but right now I was too excited to learn to fight from the Dragon Booster and the dragon of legend to worry about him. Though my first lesson didn't quite work out exactly the way I had in planned in my head and as I fell on my rear for the third time in less than five minutes I heard Quiksilva chuckle.

"That wasn't funny." I grumbled but he just rolled his eyes at me and the Dragon Booster paused as he watched me mutter something at my dragon.

"Um why are you talking to your dragon?" He asked and I sighed as I climbed to my feet brushing the dust off my knees before I retrieved the Jack stick that the Dragon Booster had lent me.

"Because I can understand him and he can understand me." I explained and getting a blank stared from him and the dragon of legend I sighed. "One of my powers is I can understand everything he says. And vise versa." I added as Quiksilva made a comment. "Okay I do not have dust on my butt." I grumbled even though I craned my head to check.

 **"Made you look, Rayne. I never realized you were so funny. Especially when you fail at fighting."** Quiksilva told me and I blushed under my helmet.

"Um what did he say?" The Dragon Booster asked and I mumbled something about my rear and dust and he burst out laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

Several hours passed before I woke as Quiksilva nudged me and I stretched, yawning as I did.

"That's much better. Where should we go now?" I asked him as I stood and he thought about this for a few seconds, his head to one side, before he growled suddenly. "What's wrong?" I asked and when he continued to stare at the alley entrance I moved to his side worried. But I shouldn't have been when Artha showed up and I sighed relieved it was only him. "You scared us." I told him as he jumped down and walked over.

"Sorry about that. What are you two doing here anyway?" He asked as Quiksilva nudged me and I sighed. "The last time I saw you the Shadow Booster kidnapped you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah but the Dragon Booster came to our rescue and we managed to escape. Though right now we're kind of lost. Where did you two come from anyway?" I asked him after Quiksilva magged me onto his back and it took Artha a moment to offer an explanation and that made me a little suspicious.

How did he find me so quickly and where had he gone between the time I was kidnapped until now, I thought to myself and when I heard Artha cough I blinked. "Uh sorry what did you say?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow now sitting on Beau's back.

"I said there's a race midday tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to join?" Artha repeated and I nodded only to grab Quiksilva's neck after he mirrored my action. This time I followed Beau as he ran and it only took a few minutes before we reached Penn Stables. I have to admit that I was very glad to be safe and once I jumped down Quiksilva walked over to the stables leaving me free to follow Artha. "Since you don't have any gear of your own you can borrow some of ours." He told me as he led me towards the house where Lance came running from and seconds later I ended up on my backside.

"Hey you're back! Um...oops?" Lance said as Artha offered me his hand and I grinned despite feeling a little silly. Then I suddenly gripped my head between my hands and as everyone looked on I closed my eyes for a few seconds. "Hey are you okay?" Lance asked and I finally opened my eyes.

"The Dragon Booster." I muttered as the pain in my head went away and after staring at Artha something clicked. "Its you." I said and he went wide eyed for a split second confirming what I knew.

"It's not me..." Artha said before I frowned at him and before I could stop him I grabbed his arm and revealed the gauntlet he wore.

"Your medallion's a gold star." I told him and even Lance was left completely speechless. "Look I'll tell you my secret to be even if you want." I added before I lifted my arm and displayed my own gauntlet. Then I slipped the medallion from my pocket and motioned them to follow me, heading towards the stable where Quiksilva was. Not really sure what I was going to show them Artha and Lance both followed me and as I stood beside Quiksilva my dragon seemed to sense what I wanted.

"We can trust them." I told him as he looked up at me with his big amber eyes and once he gave me his approval, gently nudging me, I grinned and slipped the medallion into the gauntlet. Instantly the stable lit up and even shielding their eyes both Penn brothers watched on as my clothing changed to armor and their mouths dropped as Quiksilva changed to a pure white dragon. Once the light vanished I stepped forward unable to hide my grin as they stared at me, not sure how to react. Then Lance's face lit up and he laughed.

"That was so drac!" He yelled and I giggled as he raced over and looked at my armor and then Quiksilva who rolled his eyes as the smallest member of the Penn Racing crew prodded his head. "Wow he's even more drac now." He added and Quiksilva licked his face apparently happy at being called cool. Of course that's when we had company and I stood still until I saw it was only Kitt, Parmon and their dragons walking towards us.

"Hey it's the Light Booster. Did you manage to rescue Rayne from the Shadow Booster?" Kitt asked and before I could answer Lance grinned.

"She's right here." He said and getting a blank stare from both Kitt and Parmon he walked over and tugged my arm. "Rayne tell them." He told me and Artha face palmed as I watched on. Finally I stepped forward and told them exactly what I had just revealed to their friends and judging from the dubious looks they didn't believe me.

"It can't be Rayne because she's not a fighter or a great racer and..." Parmon began only to be left speechless, which was a big accomplishment for him, when my armor vanished and they all saw Rayne again. Even Quiksilva went back to being his usual silver and black self. "Okay forget I said anything." He quickly added as I frowned at him for a few seconds and then I laughed not really mad at him after all.

"So you found the gauntlet and Word gave you the medallion? Huh that's a pretty risky move on his part." Connor said by the time I'd finished explaining the full story. Having turned up a few minutes later else I told him the truth after Artha said that his father could help train me to be as strong a fighter as the Dragon Booster.

"It probably didn't cross his mind that I could be the chosen Light Booster. Though I am a little curious as to why I was chosen and not someone else...stronger I guess." I said as I sat next to Quiksilva stroking his snout as he rested his head in my lap. "As you've probably already seen I'm not much of a fighter."

"But that's not why you were chosen." Connor told me as he held a very worn looking book in his hands. "The original Light Booster, though powerful, was a kind woman who cared about all dragons especially her own, Hurricaynn. During the great dragon-human war she helped the original Dragon Booster but something happened to her and she vanished never to be heard from again."

"So this is her gauntlet. Wow." I muttered as I stared at my gauntlet. "Maybe that was her voice I heard. Before I found it I heard a woman's voice in my head and that's what led me to it. And now I guess I'm the missing booster." I grinned as I thought about how cool that was, to have this power. "But what if I make a mistake? I don't know how to fight properly and I don't know how to use my mag energy." I sighed only for Artha to grin at me and I stared at him confused.

"We can teach you. You'll be a great booster and its pretty cool having another booster on our side." He told me and I grinned back grateful that I had help. Of course I soon regretted that help when I almost came off Quiksilva as he and Beau raced side by side along a racetrack as I got use to using white aero gear and red thruster gear.

"Just take your time and focus on using one piece of gear at a time." Parmon said through my new Comm-link. Trying not to panic as a gap appeared in the track I tapped a button on Quiksilva's saddle and as a set of white wings appeared on either side of his back I took a deep breath before he jumped. When we didn't fall I looked around and finally let out a yell of joy as we easily cleared the gap and as we did I got a sudden idea.

Hitting another button the Red Thruster gear fired and we went fired forward passing Artha and Beau as they landed on the track and Beau stopped, watching as we rushed ahead. The moment Quiksilva landed I pressed a button and the thrusters stopped putting us in the lead. Laughing we raced ahead and before Beau caught up we passed through the arch. As Quiksilva slowed down I grinned as Beau and Artha hurried over.

"Okay that was pretty drac for a rookie. Where did you learn that move?" Artha asked as I jumped down and I thought about it for a few seconds before I just shrugged. "Wow so you just made that up?"

"I guess so. It just made sense to combine the two and that's what happened. Maybe I'm better at this then I thought." I replied just as Parmon called up and as we listened my eyes narrowed when I heard that Wraith Dragons were attacking the city. "Let's go and help." I said as I slipped the medallion in the gauntlet. "Unlock the light!" I cried out and in seconds I changed into my armor as Quiksilva let out a roar, changing to pure white. Not giving Artha and Beau time to catch up my dragon magged me before we rushed away.

"Wait a minute...scales I guess we're playing catch up. Come on, Beau." Artha said as he jumped onto Beau's back. "Release the dragon!" He yelled as his armor changed and as Beau let out a massive roar he changed to his original black and gold form, the dragon of legend. As they rushed after us we had just found something attacking people and with a growl Quiksilva slammed into a wraith going after a young couple. With a quick thank you they hurried away just as three more wraiths appeared roaring at us and then they attacked. Letting out a yell of my own I kicked out at one just as it snapped its jaws at me and knocked backwards it leapt to its feet before rushing us.

"Scales we shouldn't have rush off like that." I shouted as I slammed my fist into another wraith, hitting it in the snout and it fell over only to be replaced by two more. "Oh well to late now." I added as Quiksilva lashed out with his tail but that's right when something slammed into him and he let out a cry as he hit a nearby wall, cracking it and sending it tumbling towards us.

He managed to jump clear but I was right in its path and before he could help me it fell towards me. Letting out a cry of fear I didn't see another dragon shoot past and its rider quickly grabbed me around my waist, lifting me onto his dragon's back and as we got clear the wall collapsed just missing us. A little out of breath I went to thank my rescuer until i saw who it was and my eyes narrowed. "The Shadow Booster?!" I growled and he chuckled his eyes almost glowing as he helped me down from hs dragon's back. "Why did you...save me?"

"Ask Moordryd Paynn. He wanted me to save you when he saw you and your dragon outnumbered by those wraiths." He told me and I nodded after a long moment unsure why I suddenly felt like I knew him. But before I could ask anything more he raced away just as the Dragon Booster arrived and together we chased away the remaining wraiths who had finally had enough and rushed away.

"What happened to you?" He asked as I dusted myself off and I shrugged not sure how to explain the last few minutes. Then Lance spoke to us and I groaned as he explained that I was rescued by my enemy. "Wait the Shadow Booster saved your life? Why?"

"I don't know. One minute he's kidnapping me and then attacking the Light Booster, the next saving my life. Man I can't figure out what's going on with my life." I complained and Artha laughed at the confused look on my face. Eventually we ran back together though not before I felt like someone was watching me but when I looked around I couldn't see anyone. But even if I couldn't see them I was right as a wraith dragon currently invisible as it spied on us. Or rather its owner watched as we raced away and after stroking his chin he called his son on his Comm-link.

"Moordryd come to my citadel at once. I have a plan." Word Paynn said and once his son gave him a slight nod he hung up and stood before his desk. "I now know how to get the Light Booster and her dragon. I want you to convince Rayne to join the Dragon Eyes and once you've gained her trust I'll put the rest of my plan into action." He told his son as Moordryd watched on and when his son snorted he narrowed his eyes. "Do you have a problem?" He asked as he drummed his fingers on his desk.

"Rayne...hates me so why would she join us?" Moordryd answered looking away for a split second before he met his father's eyes and Word could have sworn that he looked...guilty.

"Then you have to convince her that you're an ally and it would be in her best interests to join you. Just make sure she trusts you. You're dismissed." Word said and turned around before Moordryd rolled his eyes. After his son left Word wondered just why his son looked guilty about pretending that he was friends with Rayne. Then he shook his head considering it trivial as he worked on the final part of his plan to lure the Light Booster out of hiding.


	21. Chapter 21

Now standing in the stable beside Decepshun, Moordryd paced back and forth as he tried to come up with a plan. It was difficult enough without Cain leaning against the doorway grinning as the leader of his crew and best friend frowned.

"Look either help me or leave." Moordryd finally growled at him and rolling his eyes Cain walked over.

"Try being nice to her." He offered and getting a blank stare Cain crossed his arms against his chest. "Its not as hard as you think it is. Just try talking to her, get to know her."

"Huh and that really works?" Moordryd replied and Cain fought off a laugh as his best friend actually looked hopeful. "Fine then I'll try it." He grumbled before he called Decepshun and once they were gone Cain just chuckled. As Moordryd went looking for me I was standing beside Artha as he and Parmon talked about mag moves.

"So the move the Shadow Booster used on me was mag rip?" I asked and getting a nod I shuddered. "Never want to have that used on me ever again." I added as Quiksilva nodded just as clear on that. "So how do I use mag moves?"

"Well you remember that the mag energy flows from your dragon?" Parmon said and once I nodded he continued. "When you're sitting on Quiksilva you can channel his energy through you."

"Sounds pretty drac. Okay then let's try that. Quiksilva mag me." I asked and once I was sitting on his back I sat perfectly still, trying to focus. But when nothing happened I looked towards my friends. "Umm...what now?"

"Here let me show you." Artha said as Beau magged him and watching him closely I saw his hands start to glow. "You just need to focus on the bond you have with Quiksilva and..." Before he could finish someone came rushing in and distracted Artha accidentally fired the mag energy. As it shot straight towards me I let out a yelp and that's right when a Jakk stick blocked it and sent the energy bolt into the ground. I sighed relieved it hadn't injured anyone and as I went to thank my rescuer my eyes narrowed.

"Before you say anything I just saved you." Moordryd said before I had a chance to so I just kept glaring at him for the next few seconds until he jumped down. "Okay you can say something."He told me crossing his arms as I jumped down and as Quiksilva growled I walked over until we were face to face.

"Yeah and you kidnapped me as well. Plus you set the Shadow Booster on me." I pointed out and he grimaced actually managing to look guilty. "So now we're even." I said as I turned to walk away and to my surprise he walked ahead of me and blocked me path.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for...what I did. Look I came here to ask if you wanted to hang out." Moordryd said and I gave him a raised eyebrow more than a little shocked by his change in personality. "To make up for...what I did." He added and for the longest time I stood there watching him to see if he was lying. Soon I nodded which surprised everyone, dragon and rider, before I finally answered him.

"Even though I have some very good reasons for not being entirely convinced...I want to trust you. Besides I heard from the Light Booster that you looked after her when the Shadow Booster attacked her and that makes me want to trust you. For now anyway." I told him and he shrugged as he walked back to Decepshun. Of course Artha rushed over before Quiksilva could mag me and he took my aside.

"No offense but I don't think you should go with him. The guy isn't the most trustworthy dragon rider around and you know he could be after you gauntlet." He said and I briefly glanced down at my right arm. "Besides Word Paynn wants your gauntlet and he'll stop at nothing to get it. Look just be careful alright? For the worse happens we don't need another booster helping start the dragon-human war again."

"Okay I promise to be careful. Besides if I heard anything about Word's plans I can contact you on my Com-link and tell you what I find out." I said and even Parmon thought that was a great idea. Waving goodbye I jumped onto Quiksilva's back and together we followed Moordryd and Decepshun.

Since he was ahead of us I couldn't see Moordryd's face but if I did I would have seen the almost guilty look on his face. Which was really odd since he never felt guilty stealing dragons for his father or doing anything underhanded so why was he feeling bad about tricking me once again? Instead of dwelling on it he instead started up a conversation about Cain and his cooking and as Quiksilva drew up alongside Decepshun I had a grin on my face.

Truthfully I still wanted to be his friend despite everything Moordryd had put me through which said a lot about my wiliness to forgive; even after being kidnapped and forced into a trap I still actually liked the guy. And maybe as something more than a friend which was strange to me as I had never considered him anything more than someone who could help me learn more about dragons and racing since he seemed to be an accomplished rider.

But as we talked about racing and his best friend Cain's cooking, which he pretty much did for everyone on the Dragon Eyes crew, I found myself wanting to know more about him and for a few seconds I found myself staring at his face. I must have been pretty quiet because Moordryd suddenly laughed and when I shook my head hoping he hadn't caught me staring at him he grinned.

"You just had the same blank stare that Artha gets when I beat him in a race." Moordryd said and I rolled my eyes, pretending to be offended though I was silently grateful he hadn't noticed.

"Sorry my mind wandered. So what happened after Rancydd switched the sugar and salt?" I asked and as he finished telling me I giggled imagining the look of confusion on Cain's face as he wondered why his cookies tasted awful. "Heh that's pretty funny." I giggled and he grinned back as he found himself wanting to talk more.

"Yeah but we had to eat them." Moordryd told me and I burst out laughing almost falling off Quiksilva. Grabbing my arm he quickly pushed me back onto my dragon's back and I sighed before I thanked him only to realize he was still holding my hand and I blushed. "Oh scales...sorry." He muttered as he let go of my hand and just for a second he looked away looking a little uncomfortable.


	22. Chapter 22

As our dragons walked side by side I wondered how long before we reached the compound and noticing that I was looking ahead Moordryd grinned his earlier embarrassment gone.

"We'll be there in about half an hour. Hey I have a question." Moordryd told me and I looked at him curious. "Do you know who the Light Booster is?"

"Nope. All I know is that it's a girl maybe my age. Why, are you interested in her?" I grinned and when he raised his eyebrow I giggled. "You know as a possible girlfriend?" I added and the confused stare I got from my friend made me laugh. "The look on your face right now."

"Very funny Rayne. No I'm just curious about how she managed to find her gauntlet. Besides is she working alongside the Dragon Booster or on her own?" He asked and I shrugged as I tried to keep the grin off my face.

"I really don't know. Maybe she wants to stop another dragon-human war." I replied and when Moordryd blinked I smiled. "I've been talking to Parmon and Artha. They told me that the Light Booster tried to help the original Dragon Booster and somehow she vanished. I wonder what happened to her?"

"Huh I've never even heard of the Light Booster. Still she did leave her gauntlet and medallion behind so its not a total loss." Moordryd said and I narrowed my eyes at him, thinking about Bianca and Hurricayne. "Just kidding." He quickly said as he noticed the look I was giving him.

"Good. So why did the Shadow Booster kidnap me anyway? I have no idea how the Light Booster found the gauntlet. Wait a second I don't have to give up Quiksilva do I since I lost the medallion?" I asked and seeing my lip quiver at the thought of losing my best friend Moordryd shook his head, worried I might start crying again and I instantly brightened. "Drac!" I said and he grinned as I smiled and Quiksilva snorted, relieved at being my dragon permanently.

"So I wanted to ask you something. Do you want to join my crew?" Moordryd asked me and when I blinked he stared at me.

"That would be awesome...I mean very drac." I answered and he chuckled.

But as we walked back to the Dragon Eyes compound we didn't know that we were being spied on by none other than Word Paynn.

"So Moordryd finally convinced Rayne that he's her friend? He finally did something right for a change. Now I can finally put step two of my plan into action." He said as he walked to his desk and took a small vial from the draw. "Pure black draconium. Even the smallest drop will poison any human." As he spoke he poured a single drop of it into a syringe and attaching it to one of his wraith dragons he sent it and three others to attack Rayne. In the confusion he would launch the needle at me and when I was sick enough he knew the Light Booster and even the Dragon Booster would come to my aid. Then distracted from aiding me they would fall to Word Paynn.

"Go now." He told his dragons and with a roar they rushed from the citadel heading straight for us. Unaware I didn't notice the sounds of running feet until something slammed into me. With a startled cry I fell off Quiksilva who gave a roar and ended up on his side. Eyes narrowing Moordryd knew straight away what had happened.

"Wraiths. Be careful they could be anywhere." He told me as I quickly climbed to my feet and grabbed my Jack stick where it had fallen. "Focus." He said and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as he didn't know that Artha Penn aka the Dragon Booster had been training me. Though not for long enough as I soon found out.

"Where are they?" I muttered as I looked in one direction then the next trying to keep calm. When Quiksilva growled I looked at him but I wasn't sure where to look and right then I wished I could transform so I could understand my dragon. But I didn't want Moordryd to know and as I took a deep breath something appeared right in front of me.

Despite my training I jumped before I heard a sound, high pitched and I cried out suddenly as something hit me near my navel. It stung and with a pained growl I pulled it from me and saw that it was a tiny syringe. Confused I stared at it until the wraith dragons suddenly raced away and we both stared.

"Why did they leave?" Moordryd asked and I shrugged as I looked at the syringe in my hand. "Hey what's that?" He asked me as he walked over and just as I handed it over I started feeling lightheaded.

"Whoa...I feel really weird." I muttered and that's when Moordryd's pale grey eyes went wide. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked him and he pointed to my arms. As soon as I looked at them I was shocked and pretty scared when I saw my veins go black and slipping off my gloves I saw the veins in my hands do exactly the same. Before I had time to gasp I felt myself blacking out and if Moordryd hadn't caught me I would have fallen to the pavement.

"Rayne! Hey wake up!" Moordryd yelled as he not so gently shook my shoulder and getting no response he frowned looking really worried. For a moment he stared at the syringe then his eyes narrowed as he realized that I'd been deliberately targeted. Without a word he carried me to Decepshun just as Quiksilva rushed over. "If you mag her she'll just fall off your back." Moordryd told the silver and black dragon and he let out a mournful cry, looking from me to Moordryd.

"Look just follow us, okay? I know of someone who can help your rider. If he agrees to anyway." He added before Decepshun magged us and wrapping one around my middle so I didn't fall he gripped the saddle before Decepshun started running with Quiksilva keeping pace behind him. The only person that Moordryd knew that could cure me was Connor Penn but even then he wasn't so sure that he would help but as Decepshun raced along I groaned still deeply unconscious and he sighed.

By the time he reached Penn Stables he saw Artha and Parmon talking about an upcoming race and once they saw Moordryd they stopped and Artha actually glared.

"What are you doing here, Paynn?" Artha asked as Moordryd carefully climbed down but his anger vanished once he saw me lying unconscious. "What did you do to Rayne?" He asked as he hurried over and as he caught sight of my black and clearly visible veins he stared.

"I didn't do this. My father did." Moordryd muttered as Quiksilva hurried over and gently nudged me, trying to wake me. "He's...gone too far this time." He whispered and Artha was pretty shocked to hear a note of despair in his voice.

"Bring her into the stable and I'll get Connor." Parmon offered before he rushed away and as he did Lance and Kitt walked over having heard the commotion.

"Whoa what happened to Rayne?" Lance asked as he walked over and seeing the black veins spreading across my face he cringed. "Eww." He muttered as he moved back a step and Moordryd actually glared at the ten year old before he caught himself.

"She's sick." Kitt said and Moordryd really wanted to growl at the pair of them but then I groaned and my eyes flickered open.

"Where...am I?" I muttered trying to sit up until Moordryd tightened his grip on me forcing me to lay back. "Why are you..." I mumbled before my eyes rolled up into my head as I passed out again. Lifting me into his arms Moordryd carried me into the stables despite Artha offering to help. When Moordryd narrowed his eyes Artha just shrugged before he followed grabbing a blanket that had been left on the ground. Once he reached the back of the stable he spread it out and stood back. Giving Artha a nod Moordryd carefully lowered me onto it.

"Why are her veins like that?" Lance asked as he appeared in the doorway and giving up Moordryd waved him over.

"She's been poisoned and whatever it is...it's making her really sick." Moordryd answered his eyes never leaving my face as I groaned. "Where's your dad?" He asked Artha but that's right when Connor showed up. Carefully Moordryd took the syringe out of his jacket and handed it to Artha's father. With a single glance Connor knew what it was.

"It's pure black draconium." Connor told them and Moordryd's eyes narrowed as he realized what that meant. "It's slowly killing her and if we don't give her the cure soon..." He trailed off as everyone stared.

"Then where's the cure? Tell me and I'll bring it back." Moordryd said as he hurried towards Decepshun but that's when Connor shook his head and he glared. "Why not? You think I'll leave and never come back?" He asked with a sneer on his face and Connor shook his head.

"No that's not it at all. I want you to stay here and look after Rayne. She's sicker than you realize and she needs someone to stay by her side." Connor sighed and after spending a few minutes trying to figure out if the elder Penn was telling the truth Moordryd sighed and walked back over to me. "The cure is a rare flower that only grows in the wastelands of Lowm. Artha, I need you and Parmon to find it and bring it back here as fast as you can. "

"I'm on it, dad." Artha said before Beau magged him and as he hurried out of the stables and into the city closely followed by Parmon on Cyrano, I mumbled something and shifted.

"Huh what did you say?" Lance asked as he knelt beside me and as he did everyone heard me speak.

"Thirsty..."I mumbled as I shifted again on the blanket. Instantly Moordryd stood and wandered over to a hose then finding an empty bucket he filled it and walked back to my side. As he knelt down he gently shook my shoulder and as I opened my eyes I saw him looking down at me with the strangest look in his pale grey eyes. It was almost like he was afraid and I knew that Moordryd Paynn wasn't afraid of anything.

Holding the bucket close to my mouth I finally understood and as I took a few sips not caring about drinking from a bucket he kept an arm wrapped around my shoulders, keeping me steady. When I'd had enough I weakly pushed the bucket away and setting in down nearby Moordryd asked me how I was feeling.

"Not feeling...well. My body...burns." I mumbled, my eyes overly bright and unfocused as I panted. Pretty soon I closed my eyes and this time I slept not even noticing when Quiksilva, my best friend in the whole of Dragon City, lay beside me and rested his head against mine.

"Artha better get back here soon." Moordryd muttered though the threat fell flat as everyone could see, just for a split second, the worry in his pale grey eyes. As they waited for Artha and Parmon to return Lance tried to help as much as he could and even though Moordryd thought the youngest member of the Penn Racing stables was just in the way he couldn't help being a little happy that someone else wanted to help.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lance asked jarring Moordryd out of his thoughts and when he looked up Lance was looking down at my sleeping face.

"Yeah she'll be fine. She's tougher than she looks." Moordryd replied though as he watched me sleep I twitched from time to time and he sighed, not believing his own words.

"Why is she breathing like that?" Lance asked and that's when Connor appeared in the doorway. Once he knelt and rested a hand on my throat for a few seconds he frowned and Moordryd stared at him.

"It means that she's getting worse. The black Draconium's spread to her lungs and that's why she's panting. Once it spread's to her heart... " He said and Moordryd couldn't stop his eyes from going wide in horror. All of a sudden I gasped and my eyes shot open. "Whoa take it easy." Moordryd said as I started to tremble and he rested his arm on my shoulder.

"I can't...seem to...catch my breath. What's...wrong...with me?" I mumbled as my friends watched on.

"My father poisoned you with black draconium. If Artha and Parmon don't get here soon with the cure..." Moordryd suddenly trailed off then unwilling to meet my eyes and I instantly knew.

"I'm...gonna...die?" I whispered, my body shaking from both my illness and shock and that's when I felt tears running down my face. To everyone's surprise Moordryd pulled me against his chest giving me an awkward hug. Grateful I wrapped my arms around his back and held onto him for dear life as I began to gasp.

It was agony just taking each breath and for a few seconds I thought I was going to pass out. But I willed myself to stay awake because I was scared that if I went to sleep I might never wake up again. Feeling me shake Moordryd held me tighter . As the sun began to go down and Artha and Parmon still hadn't returned my breathing became weaker and as I struggled to take each breath Moordryd stayed beside me.

"Just hang on, okay? They'll be back soon." Moordryd told me and seeing the fear clear in his pale face I managed a weak smile. "What's so funny?"

"You...look so scared...right now. Never thought you'd...be scared of anything...Moordryd Paynn." I whispered and he managed a grin before he reached down and gently took my hand in his.

"Its going to be okay. I won't let you die." He muttered and that's when he swallowed trying desperately not to show just how terrified he was as he watched me dying in front of him. "Don't stop fighting."

"I won't." I whispered as I struggled to sit up and despite feeling like my whole body was burning up from the inside I reached up and Moordryd's eyes went wide as I reached up with a shaking hand and cupped his chin in one hand. Before he could form a single word I kissed him on the lips. Shocked he sat there for a few seconds before he reached over and pulling me closer he returned the kiss, his lips almost crushing mine and if I wasn't already having trouble breathing that kiss would have left me breathless. When we broke apart Moordryd grinned.

"That...was pretty drac." He said and that's when we both heard laughter coming from the doorway. As we both looked up we saw Kitt laughing at us while Lance gagged. Though he did look pretty happy that I was looking a little better.

"Eww gross!" He grumbled and I started to giggle which just made me start coughing all over again. As my friends hurried over I covered my mouth with my hand, still coughing and that's when Artha and Parmon finally arrived. As soon as they rushed in Moordryd gave them each a glare and muttered something about taking their time.

"For your information..." Artha started to say until I started gasping again and he quickly handed over a small black rose. As Connor rushed away with it towards the house I continued to gasp and Moordryd put a hand on my back trying to help me. Seeing this kinder side to him made me feel a little better but I found myself unable to get enough air into my lungs and I was soon on the verge of passing out, black spots appearing as I gasped.

"Can't breathe..." I managed to gasp but before I could pass out Moordryd reached back and whacked my back with his open palm. With an almighty cough and then a gasp I took a breath and I started to breathe better I stopped feeling faint. "Thank...you." I gasped and Moordryd shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Where's dad?" Lance asked and I lifted my head just as Connor returned with something in his hand. Quickly he hurried to my side and handed a small tube of a light brown liquid to Moordryd.

"Rayne drink that. Its the antidote." Connor told me and as Moordryd held it out I tilted my head back. As he poured the antidote down my throat I resisted the urge to cough and once I swallowed I grimaced at the bitter taste. For a few seconds nothing happened and as I watched Connor grabbed the bucket and quickly emptied it a few feet away before he set it down beside me. I stared at him for a moment, not sure what the bucket was for then I suddenly gagged feeling something rise from my stomach into my throat. The bucket was instantly thrust into my hands and I quickly buried my face inside it making a nasty coughing noise.

It was pretty quiet in the stables for the next few minutes well other than the noise I made as I coughed up the contents of my stomach which looked as dark as the draconium that had poisoned me. As I coughed I felt an arm wrap around my middle keeping me upright and once I stopped throwing up I set the bucket down and immediately someone moved it as far away as possible. Not that I blamed them.

"Feel better?" Artha asked and I lifted my head still coughing a little though the black veins had begun to recede.

"Chest...really hurts. Feels worse than...the poison." I whispered and Connor chuckled. "Why did...I...ugh." I mumbled as my head felt overly heavy.

"That antidote cleared your body of the poison the fastest way possible. You're in pain because...the poison almost destroyed you. Now you need to rest and let yourself heal." Connor explained and I gave him a weak nod trying not to face-plant on the ground.

"Okay...yeah...kinda tired." I muttered and stifling a laugh Lance and Connor left us. Of course Artha, Parmon and Kitt stayed behind for a few minutes more asking how I was until Moordryd growled wanting them to go and leave us in peace. Knowing that the leader of the Dragon Eyes was more worried about me then he let on Artha left with Kitt and Parmon. The moment they left Moordryd realized he was still holding me but as he went to let go of my arm I gripped his arm and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Could you stay behind? Just for a little while? You...don't have to...if you don't want." I sighed as I tried to keep my eyes open a little while longer.

"Well...I suppose I could stay for a few minutes. Then I have to go or Cain'll send out a search party." Moordryd told me and I instantly brightened despite being exhausted from my illness. Giving him a weak smile I lay down. "I haven't been very...nice to you have I?" He asked suddenly and that surprised me.

"It's okay...I still like you despite you being a jerk 80% of the time." I replied and he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"80%? What about 60-40?" He asked as he sat beside me and squeezed my hand as I slowly closed my eyes. When he realized I was sound asleep he grinned at the peaceful smile on my face. Sometime passed as I lay fast asleep, occasionally shifting as I made myself comfortable and as I slowly recovered from my brush with death I thought I heard someone moving around in the stable.

When I finally woke it was early morning and as I yawned and sat up slowly I found that despite an ache in my chest I was feeling a lot better. Hearing me stir Quiksilva walked over having been getting a drink and when he saw I was awake he gave a happy growl rushing over and almost knocking me backwards. Giggling as he licked my face I heard voices and when I saw who it was I grinned.

"Wow that was a fast recovery." Parmon said as he and Artha walked over.

"Yeah well I'm stronger than I look. Just a minute where's Moordryd? He left me when I was sick?" I suddenly said not able to hide the hurt that could be heard in my voice but as I felt my lip start to quiver another voice spoke.

"He left five minutes ago." Connor answered as he walked into the stable. "The thing is he's been here the whole time you were sick."

"Wait so he didn't leave me?" I asked and Connor shook his head. "So...maybe he isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be. Maybe...he does care."

"Well I wouldn't go that far but he is a nice guy when he tries to be. At least now we know." Artha said and I raised an eyebrow not sure what he meant. "That he likes you." He added and everyone laughed as I blushed.


	23. Chapter 23

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered and Artha shrugged as I sat on the stable floor. "He's doesn't like me like that. Does he?" I whispered as I tried to get my head together. But it wasn't easy as I had almost perished after being poisoned and right now my body was still recovering. Seeing the confused expression on my face Artha knelt beside me.

"From what Kitt and Lance told me he did kiss you." Artha said and I protested that I kissed him. "Yeah but he kissed you back. Look just ask him and see what he says. Anyway you should be resting." He told me and I sighed as I realized that my stomach still hurt. Giving up on thinking about my dilemma I lay back down. As everyone besides Quiksilva left me in peace I mulled it over.

"What do you think, 'silva? Do you think he likes me?" I asked as he walked over and after staring at me for a few seconds he snorted. "Is that a yes or a no?" I said and he shrugged before he wandered over to get something to eat and I sighed shifting this way and that as I got comfortable. Pretty soon I fell asleep and Quiksilva walked over looking down at me before he snorted happy that I was feeling better. Then as he looked up towards the doorway he saw someone standing there. At first he growled until they stepped forward and as soon as he realized it was a friend he snorted and wandered over.

"Good to see you too. How's Rayne?" Moordryd asked walking over and the moment he saw me lying on the blanket he rolled his eyes. "Out cold as usual. Still I suppose that's better than being sick." He said as he knelt beside me. "That girl doesn't do much other than eat and sleep." He said as Quiksilva looked on with a grin on his face. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay before I go back." Moordryd told my dragon but before he could leave Quiksilva almost knocked him over, giving his face a lick. "Yuck! Hey! I just had this jacket cleaned." He complained and my dragon rolled his eyes.

Annoyed at being slobbered on Moordryd left the Penn Stables though not before giving me one more backwards glance. Hours later I woke and as I opened my eyes I found Quiksilva lying beside me.

"Morning." I mumbled as I sat up stretching and that's when I found Lance staring down at me. Seeing I was awake he grinned and sat beside me as I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. "Hey Lance. What did I miss?" I asked as Quiksilva nudged me.

"The Dragon Booster kicking the Shadow Booster's butt. And fighting off some wraith dragons." He told me laughing as Quiksilva licked his face.

"Very drac. So where is he?" I asked just as Beau wandered in and once I noticed he was in his blue and red form I grinned. "Well that answers that question." I added as Artha appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning. So how are you feeling?" Artha asked as he joined us and I grinned as I went to stand only to almost topple over and he quickly grabbed me. "Heh not so good huh?"

"I thought I was fine. Guess not huh?" I said as Quiksilva nuzzled me and I gave his head a pat unable to hide a sigh. "Maybe I need to rest more but I want to go outside." I complained and Lance laughed. "Fine so I complain a little. I'm bored." I pouted and everyone chuckled.

"How about coming to watch our race today? You can rest and go outside." Artha suggested and I instantly smiled liking the idea. "Cool so let's go." Of course Connor chose that exact moment to appaer and feeling him frown at me I cringed.

"Please? I'm going crazy from boredom." I asked and he gave me a smile. Suddenly I felt like I was begging my parents for permission and just for a few seconds my face fell as I wondered where they were. Seeing the sad expression on my face made Connor sigh.

"You can go but just be careful. And I want you boys to look after her." He said and Artha and Lance both agreed. Heck I nodded too glad to be going outside and as Quiksilva magged me I giggled.

"Last one there's a yellow bellied newt." I called before I rushed away leaving my friends to hurry after me. Rubbing the bridge of his nose Connor sighed to himself.

"What part of 'be careful' did they not understand?" He said as his two sons rushed past on their dragons. Though he was glad to see me looking a lot better after my close call. By the time we reached the racetrack Beau managed to out-sprint my dragon and I sighed as he came first leaving both me and Lance as second and third.

"Okay so I'm the yellow-bellied newt. How long until the race starts?" I said as Quiksilva magged me onto the ground. As I watched Kitt joined us on Wyldfir having been waiting for us.

"In two hours so that gives us enough time to run through gear, race tactics..." Parmon said as he walked over and to my left I saw Lance start to zone out and I giggled at the blank look on his face. "Hah hah very funny, Lance." He added clearly annoyed at Artha's brother who just laughed along with me. "Getting back to what I was saying..." Parmon started again until I saw Moordryd and Cain a few feet away and I grinned before I walked over, Quiksilva following close behind and so I missed Parmon's race walk-through.

"Hey guys." I called out and Moordryd looked up for a moment before he grinned at me. All of a sudden he frowned and before my eyes he walked away and as I stood there Cain just shrugged at me before he hurried after his friend. "What did I do?" I whispered and to my shock I felt tears begin to well in my eyes. "Oh scales." I whimpered and turning around I rushed away leaving Quiksilva to rush after me and by the time I found somewhere quiet and deserted, a tent unused, tears were running down my face.

As Quiksilva pushed his way inside he found me sobbing quietly and giving a concerned growl he moved to my side, kneeling before he nudged my hip. Still sobbing I knelt and threw my arms around his neck, burying my face in his neck. Sitting next to him I sobbed hurt by Moordryd giving me the cold shoulder and because I was so distracted I didn't hear someone walk inside.

"Rayne where did you go...oh." Kitt asked and when I looked up she sighed knowing exactly why I was so upset. "This is why you shouldn't be his friend. He'll just use you." She sighed as she walked over and that's when I frowned at her. Though I wasn't angry at her but Moordryd and before both Kitt's and Quiksilva's eyes I wiped my eyes before I stormed out of the tent.

"Something tells me that Moordryd's in big trouble." Kitt muttered as Quiksilva looked on confused by my abrupt mood change. And she wasn't wrong as I went looking for Moordryd and the second I found him, chuckling about something with Cain, I stormed over and before his shocked eyes I glared at Moordryd.

"You're such a jerk!" I yelled and he just stared at me. "I really believed it when you said you wanted me to be your friend. Then you go and push me aside, again. That's it I've had it with you." I growled and not giving him a chance to say a single word I whirled around feeling like my heart had been ripped in two.

When Quiksilva caught up with me he knew instantly that I needed to get away from everyone, except him of course, and so he magged me and as I held on to his saddle we left the racetrack. As Quiksilva ran across the pavement I decided that it wasn't worth caring about someone who only had his best interests at heart though my mind kept playing back the hours he stayed by my side after I had been poisoned and I sighed, wanting to go back but I knew it wasn't worth getting hurt again.

Of course the sudden appearance of six wraith dragons managed to distract me from my problems and as Quiksilva took off, moving even faster I tried to ignore the anger I felt for my so called friend. Once I spotted an alley I told Quiksilva to duck down it and moments later, hidden in the shadows, we watched the three wraiths rushed right past us.

Taking my amulet out I grinned and slipped it into the gauntlet as I yelled. "Release the light!" As my clothes changed into armor Quiksilva let out a roar as he changed to his pure white form and rushing outside he slammed into the wraiths, scattering them in all directions.

Having something to focus on made me feel a lot better as I kicked out at one wraith that tried to bite Quiksilva before Quiksilva slammed his tail into two others. Focused completely on the fight I didn't hear footsteps until a set of green trapping gear slammed me into a wall, pinning me and leaving me helpless as a yet unseen wraith appeared letting out a roar. Echoing its roar Quiksilva fired a blast of mag energy at any wraith who ventured too close as I struggled to free myself. Thankfully I heard a yell and something struck the gear pinning me to the wall. As I fell I heard a voice call out to me.

"Light Booster! You okay?" Dragon Booster called out as I quickly climbed to my feet and as Quiksilva magged me I managed a grin. "Guess so." He added as Quiksilva rushed at two of the wraiths, knocking them over and as I yelled, angry at being attacked for no reason, my friend frowned. "Hey leave some for us!" He called out as Beau stared at us then his rider. Shrugging them teamed up with us and as we sent the wraiths packing he saw the way I was panting.

Jumping down he walked over as Quiksilva magged me and just as he stepped next to me I hunched over, gasping. "Rayne? What's wrong?" He asked as he went to lay a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged him off trying to act like I was fine. But then I shuddered and Dragon Booster only just caught me as I collapsed.

When I came to some hours later the first thing I saw was a pair of amber eyes staring into mine, almost glaring at me.

"Yeah...I'm stupid." I muttered still half asleep and he nodded before he rested his head on my lap.

 **"That's for sure. You should never have let Moordryd upset you. And you should have been resting, not rushing headlong into a needless battle."** Quiksilva told me and I stared until I realized I was still the Light Booster. **"Yes maybe you should change back."** He suggested and I nodded slightly as I reached for the amulet. Once I changed back I shivered as I felt really weak and that's when I heard someone's footsteps.

"Huh who's there?" I asked and as I lifted my head I saw Connor in the doorway and I cringed knowing I was in for a lecture. "Yeah...reckless and stupid. That's me." I sighed feeling pretty sorry for myself as I lay there.

"Reckless, yes. Stupid...not so sure about that. The wraiths did attack you first though you did let your anger get the better of you. But with training I believe you can be a great Booster. With a little more self control." Connor told me as I lay on my back and after thinking this over I finally grinned.

"I thought I was cured. Why do I feel so weak?" I asked as he knelt beside me and Connor chuckled.

"You're not in any danger now but that doesn't mean you're completely recovered. That will take at least another day or two." He told me as I sat up cringing as my head spun. "Give yourself time."

"So you're finally up." Artha said as he walked in and stood beside his dad. "You faint a lot you know that?" He commented and I narrowed my eyes at him surprising him. "Okay what did I do?" He asked and I turned my head not wanting my friends to see how upset I was.

"Not mad at you." I muttered as Quiksilva nuzzled me and I stroked his snout, closing my eyes for a moment. "I'm mad at him...he's no friend of mine." I added before I yawned hugely, wanting to rest but also wanting to understand why someone I might actually like had pushed me aside. When I went quiet, looking towards the back of the stable as I stroked Quiksilva's snout, Artha sighed and went to leave only for his father to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"When she's healed I want you to teach her some basic fighting techniques. And once she's ready mag moves too." Connor said and as he walked back towards the house Artha looked at me and then at his father's retreating back.

"Okay then I will. I just hope she's ready to help. Or willing." Artha whispered as I lay back down and soon I was sound asleep. With his head resting against mine Quiksilva gave a snort as he wondered why I cared so much about the human with the long white hair and the cold personality. Finally he decided it wasn't worth his time and closed his eyes. At the same time Moordryd was standing before his father who had gone very quiet after hearing that his son had failed in bringing the Dragon Booster or even the Light Booster before him.

"Why don't I have a booster in my citadel?" Word asked and when Moordryd mirrored his glare he stood. "Explain yourself, Moordryd." He said and for a long moment Moordryd almost growled at his father.

"Because. father, neither booster showed up to save Rayne. So Artha ended up saving her instead. Obviously they care more about Rayne then the two boosters. That's why the plan failed." Moordryd answered keeping his voice even and Word frowned.

"That is interesting. I would have thought that the Dragon Booster actually cared what happened to an innocent girl. Hmph. Then I'll set my sights on bringing the Light Booster here. You are dismissed, Moordryd." Word said as he turned back to his desk and with a sneer Moordryd walked away.

"And you'll lose if you do. Especially if she's been trained by the Dragon Booster." Moordryd muttered as Decepshun walked over to greet him and he stroked her snout. Thinking he stood next to his dragon as he wondered where I was right now then he frowned. "Probably with the stable brat.

Whenever she's mad at me she runs to him." He muttered to himself, annoyed at me until he remembered that hurt look I'd given him when he'd rebuffed me and he sighed. "But I didn't mean to...just caught me off guard." He sighed as Decepshun nuzzled him and after she magged him onto her back she waited for Moordryd to tell her where he wanted to go. "To Penn Stables." He asked and after giving him a quizzical look she nodded and raced away.

By the time he reached the stables he heard a commotion and somehow knowing that it concerned me he jumped down from Decepshun's back and hurried towards the stables as Decepshun followed. The moment he stepped through the doorway he found Artha attacking me and unable to stand by and do nothing, which surprised him, he grabbed his jack stick and rushed Artha. What he didn't realize was that Artha was sparring with me to help me fight better when I needed to defend myself again.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled and as we both looked, momentarily confused, he swung his weapon at Artha who just managed to block it and as they started fighting I stepped forward.

"Stop it! Guys!" I yelled but they ignored me and Quiksilva let out a massive roar that echoed throughout the stable. "Thanks, Quiksilva." I sighed as my dragon gave a snort. "Seriously guys stop it. Every time you two see each other a fight breaks out."

"He started it." Both guys shouted and I frowned as I stepped between them.

"No you attacked Artha first and he just defended himself. Wait a second what are you doing here, Moordryd?" I growled and he stared at me for a few seconds before he held his Jack stick against his side looking a little guilty. "Here to make me cry again? Or pretend that I'm you're friend and then attack me or maybe set the Shadow Booster on me again?" I asked the pain in my voice making everyone stare at me.

"I came back to...could you leave stable brat?" Moordryd asked Artha who narrowed his eyes at his rival. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before Artha looked towards me.

"Fine but stop calling me that." Artha finally asked and Moordryd just shrugged. "You sure I can leave you two alone?" He asked and Moordryd snorted. "Rayne's safe but I can't say the same about you." He added and I almost laughed before I stopped myself. Giving Artha a nod he walked away and as he reached the doorway he gave me a grin. Once he was out of earshot I crossed my arms and Moordryd rolled his eyes before he set down his Jack Stick and walked over to me.

"Okay what do you want with me now? If you want me to join you the answer is no. I'm sick and tired of being used and after getting sick and almost..." I swallowed then and taking a deep breath I finally told him exactly what I thought of him. "You pretend to be my friend and it ends up being a trap to capture me as bait so the Light Booster or even the Dragon Booster will rescue me. You stayed by my side after I was poisoned, by your father no less, and even after I kissed you...you gave me the cold shoulder and acted like I wasn't there." And that's when I sniffed before I spun around not letting him see just how badly he'd hurt me.

"My father poisoned you, not me. If I'd know what he had planned I would have stopped him." Moordryd said and I turned around eyes a little red as I stared at him. As I did him he gave me a grin. "I'm being honest with you. I would have at the very least done something. If the stable brat...if Artha and Parmon hadn't gone looking for the cure we wouldn't be having this conversation. You have to believe me."

I stared at him for the longest few minutes of my life then, hoping that for the first time that he was telling me the truth. When I opened my mouth he blinked as I glared at him.

"You know I don't believe you. You come here and pretend that I'm your friend. But you're just lying again." I said my voice almost a whisper and as I turned around I didn't notice him walk right up to me. "Look I said that..." I muttered just as his arms wrapped around my waist and before I knew what he was doing he spun me around.

"Yeah that's what you say." He said as he stared at me and being this close to him I blushed. I wanted to push him away but his arms just wrapped tighter around my waist. And as I stood there in shock Moordryd kissed me and just for a second my eyes went wide as I tensed up. Then I relaxed and I kissed him back, my arms wrapping around his waist.


	24. Chapter 24

With my arms wrapped around Moordryd's waist I kissed him back, still trying to get my head around the fact that Moordryd had kissed me this time. And as we broke apart I had a smile on my face though I did feel somewhat confused and not letting go of me Moordryd grinned.

"Look I do like you but I have a reputation to keep. I'd like to be your boyfriend but..." He trailed off not sure what to say next and thinking I'd get angry at him he cringed waiting for the tirade. But I wasn't angry at him for telling me the truth.

"I think I understand. You're the leader of the Dragon Eyes and I guess I can't be seen with you." I sighed my arms slipping from his waist and as he saw the pain in my eyes he realized that I was upset. "I'm sorry I trusted you." I whispered and as I pushed past him I tried to stop the tears that flowed from my eyes but before I could leave the tent Moordryd grabbed my arm and I whirled around.

"For dragon's sake will you listen? I never said we couldn't be together just not in public." Moordryd explained and I glared at him so furious I wanted to mag blast him. "What's wrong now?"

"So we can't let anyone know that we might have feelings for each other? That we have to go behind everyone's back? Are you out of your mind?" I growled and his grey eyes narrowed, clearly as annoyed as me. "You think you can just toy with my feelings and decide how our relationship works to your benefit?" I shouted and as everyone came running I shoved him out of my path and stormed past as the Penn Racing crew and the Dragon Eyes entered the tent, wondering what all the fuss was about.

As I stormed past, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, Cain and Artha both exchanged a look of surprise before they noticed Moordryd standing at the back of the tent eyes wide. Before anyone could stop me I climbed on Quiksilva's back and after asking him to get me away from everyone he shot away, using his superior speed to rush away and once we were a safe distance away I sobbed.

Quiksilva began to slow as he looked up at my face and as my shoulders shook he gave a growl and pretty soon he stopped, clearly concerned about me. But I stayed on his back and as I cried he gave a shocked snort as I buried my face in my hands. Frustrated he couldn't be understood by me his amber eyes watched intently as I sobbed and even when my cries went silent he saw an almost hollow look on my face and he sighed.

Very gently he magged me from his back and once I landed in front of him my dragon nudged my gauntlet, trying to get me to become the Light Booster. It took me a few seconds before I understood and once I slid the medallion into the gauntlet there was a bright light. As my clothes changed to a familiar white armor Quiksilva gave a roar as his body changed to pure white. The moment he changed he spoke to me and I sniffed as he asked me what had happened between me and the 'white haired guy'.

"He...says he likes me...but he doesn't..." I sniffed as fresh tears began to streak down my face and he sighed gently nuzzling my face.

"It's okay, Rayne. Let's go and talk." Quiksilva suggested and after giving him a nod he magged me. As he took off I held onto his neck and as he ran he gave me his opinion. "You shouldn't see him again. He only hurts you and I can't stand seeing you so miserable."

"But...I like him...what do I do?" I sniffed and he sighed not really understanding my confusion. "I want to go home." I finally sobbed breaking down and he slowed before he found a secluded spot and as I jumped down, not giving him a chance to mag me, he stared at me with his big amber eyes.

"But you don't know where home is." Quiksilva pointed out regretting it as I burst into tears. Not that I wasn't already miserable but that just pushed me past my emotional limit and I sat heavily on the ground. Of course wearing a helmet and crying weren't a great combination and having my visor fogged up made my vision blurry. "Sorry I didn't mean that." He muttered as he attempted to find a distraction for me. Of course right there and then nothing came to mind and as I sobbed harder, wanting to be home and safe with my family, I heard a laugh and when I finally looked up I saw a face I really didn't need to see.

"You!" I shouted as I jumped to my feet and threw a mag-blast at the Shadow Booster who knocked it away with his Jack stick. "What do you want?!" I shouted as he stared at me from under his helmet before he chuckled.

"Huh Moordryd Paynn did say you're a hothead and now I see that proof." He said and my eyes narrowed at him. "I didn't come here to fight you." He told me and I lowered my hand the mag energy I had built up in my palm glowed then vanished before I took a step toward him, still very cautious. "Instead I came to make a deal with you." He added and I froze as he jumped down and as he walked towards me my eyes narrowed.

"What kind of deal exactly?" I asked curious despite being very wary of him and he chuckled as he moved closer. "Back off." I muttered but he just kept walking until he was standing over me and to Quiksilva's surprise I didn't move away. "I said back off!" I yelled as I tried to punch him and he dodged grabbing my arm and pulling it backwards behind my back. Off balance I gasped from the pain before I growled at him and threw a punch with my other arm only for the booster to kick out.

Slamming his leg into mine I stumbled and fell to my knees and as Quiksilva went to my aid he was knocked backwards by a mag-blast, hitting the wall behind me. "Leave him alone!" I yelled all control gone and that's when the Shadow Booster laughed confusing me and making me stare at him.

"I won't hurt him or you if you stay still." The Shadow Booster told me and I went quiet as Quiksilva groaned struggling to his feet and after a long moment I sighed, not sure what was going to happen to us. Knowing that the Shadow Booster was a match, both in power and fighting ability, with the Dragon Booster and I was untrained I knew that the best idea was to keep calm and look for a way out.

But as I stood there, breathing hard as I glanced at my dragon I wasn't prepared for the Shadow Booster to lunge forward and thinking he was going to attack me I closed my eyes. But instead to feeling pain I instead felt a warm sensation on my lips and thinking I was bleeding I slowly opened my eyes only to find the Shadow Booster with an arm wrapped tightly around my waist and in seconds I discovered that the warm feeling wasn't blood but the booster's lips on mine.

I would have gasped in shock but all that emerged was an purr before I reached around and wrapping my free arm around his waist I passionately kissed him back as Quiksilva watched on in surprise, his jaw dropping.


	25. Chapter 25

Shocked by this sudden turn of events Quiksilva stared as his rider and their enemy locked lips. Finally he shook his head and letting out a growl he glared at the Shadow Booster, tempted to mag-blast him but he knew that he might hit me at the same time so he just continued to glare until we finally came up for air and he snorted.

"Wow...why did you...do that?" I sighed and he just laughed before he released me and as I stared at him his dragon magged him onto its back. "Wait where are you going?" I asked and he grinned at me.

"I did that because you're pretty cute when you're angry. Besides Moordryd had his chance so maybe I'll claim you instead. Rayne." Shadow Booster told me before his dragon reared up and as they raced away I gave him a wave, a silly grin on my face as Quiksilva walked over and nudged me.

For a moment he stared, eyes narrowed before he rolled his eyes at me and I grinned. "What? He is pretty attractive. And Moordryd did have his chance and he blew it. Maybe I can make him jealous since the Shadow Booster seems to like me." I told him and he snorted before he magged me. "Hey wait a second he knew my name." I muttered and as I wondered how he knew I finally grinned not really caring. "Doesn't matter anyway because he could have told anyone and he didn't so maybe he wants something from me." I added and Quiksilva snorted clearly not as convinced as I was but he didn't comment and by the time he started to run I felt a lot better about myself.

"You seem to be feeling better, Rayne." Quiksilva said and when I giggled he sighed slowing down a little. "Just be careful trusting that Shadow Booster. He did kidnap you and...are you even listening to me?" He asked suddenly and my head jerked up before I gave him a sheepish grin. "You like him don't you? The Shadow Booster?"

"But if the Shadow Booster knows my identity and wants to be with me then...I dunno." I replied resting my chin on one hand while still holding onto Quiksilva's neck. "I need time to think about all this and we still haven't been in a race yet. Where we know what we're doing." Knowing I had a lot on my mind Quiksilva kept walking, this time in silence and as I sat there my mind kept wandering to that kiss and when I sighed Quiksilva rolled his eyes. When I finally woke from my daze I asked Quiksilva where he was taking us.

"To Penn Stables since I'm sure you don't want to go back to the Dragon Eyes compound." Quiksilva pointed out, laughing at the sour face I pulled at the thought of being near Moordryd for any length of time. "Thought so." He added with a grin on his face. As soon as we neared the stables Quiksilva magged me and I removed the medallion, instantly flashing bcak to my usual self. As we walked side by side I heard Artha's voice and when I turned he waved at me from Beau's back. Giving him a wave I waited for two of my friends to join us and as I stood there Artha jumped down.

"Where did you two vanish to? You stormed out at the racetrack and that's the last we heard from you." Artha asked as he walked over to me and noticing a faraway look on my face he raised an eyebrow. "Okay what did we miss?" He said and Quiksilva snorted at me before he followed Beau towards the stables.

"I had a run in with the Shadow Booster. I wanted to talk to Quiksilva so I transformed into the Light Booster and a few minutes after he found us. At first he attacked me and threw me off Quiksilva then he mentioned making a deal with me, with kind of threw me. But that wasn't the weirdest thing that happened. He...knows I'm Rayne but as far as I know he hasn't told anyone." I explained and as soon as I finished Artha's eyes went wide. "Just calm down, okay? I don't think he wants to hurt me."

"How can you be so sure? Wait is there something you're not telling me?" Artha asked and I couldn't help blushing as I avoided his eyes and he grinned. "Okay what happened?"

"The Shadow Booster...sorta...kissed me." I replied and when he burst out laughing I glared at him. "Okay how is that funny?" I growled as I went to storm away only for the rest of the Penn Racing crew to appear.

"Okay did we miss something?" Kitt asked as Artha laughed and when he could breathe he told them. "I think I got two things; the Shadow Booster and...kiss? That doesn't make sense."

"Artha be quiet." I muttered trying to leave but my friends saw my red face and knew something was up so I couldn't escape. "It's nothing." I added and Lance rushed over blocking the way to the stables and I sighed knowing I had no choice. With my retreat cut off and my friends watching me I finally muttered under my breath. "The Shadow Booster...kissed...me...as the Light Booster." I sighed knowing that my face had to be completely red right there and then.

"Huh...I thought you liked Moordryd." Parmon said and I blinked at him as did everyone else not currently rolling around the ground in a fit of laughter at my expense. "Well you're always staring at him." He added as I continued to stare and I shook my head crossing my arms across my chest.

"Not anymore. Besides he's a jerk who really doesn't care about anyone but himself so..."I answered before I went looking for Quiksilva, leaving my friends more than a little confused.

"Wait so Rayne's dating the Shadow Booster?" Lance asked trying to understand what was going on and when his brother stood up and dusted himself off he tried to explain.

"Rayne liked Moordryd but now she likes the Shadow Booster. They're not really dating though. Hang on...she likes the Shadow Booster?!" Artha suddenly shouted and rushed after me leaving his friends, brother and father to all roll their eyes at him. Now sitting next to Quiksilva I was too confused by my feelings for the leader of the Dragon Eyes and a very dangerous booster to boot to hear Artha enter the stable until he was standing over me, a frown on his face that I knew was for me.

"Before you even say a word I kissed the Shadow Booster because I wanted to." I told him as I remained seated.

"Excuse me but I don't think you realize how dangerous he is. You can't trust him." Artha told me and I suddenly glared climbing to my feet and crossing my arms.

"I'll trust whoever I want, Artha Penn. And you can't stop me." I shot back and Artha just glared back, not sure what he could say. "Look I liked Moordryd and he...didn't want to be seen in public with me." I whispered and Artha softened as I looked at the ground, chewing on my lip. "So I'll just forget I ever liked him."

"Look just be careful, okay? I can't believe that I'm saying this but Moordryd's a better guy then you think. Maybe you should give him another chance." Artha told me and I rolled my eyes at him, clearly not convinced. "Okay fine but don't say I didn't warn you. So are you going to enter tomorrow's race?" He asked and I nodded brightening a little and Quiksilva snorted at me, trying to tell me something.

"Yeah after what happened last time we probably should train a little...okay a lot then." I snorted as Quiksilva stared at me. "Oh yeah and you said you'd train me in mag techniques too." I added and Artha grinned at me.

A few minutes later Artha led me to an underground temple and as I stared at all of the statues, especially the one missing his head, one of them moved and I'm embarrassed to admit that I yelped and hid behind Quiksilva. Rolling his eyes at me Artha stepped forward as what I originally assumed was a statue stepped into our path. Confused I could only stare.

"Rayne, I'd like you to meet Mortis." Artha said by way of an introduction but I was so shocked that I didn't react until Quiksilva nudged me and I finally just nodded.

"Um...okay what's going on? Weren't you a statue a moment ago?" I asked and I instantly heard a chuckle coming from Mortis. "Fine everyone laugh at the dumb girl." I grumbled as Quiksilva snorted at me and pushed me forward.

"I had heard that a new Booster was chosen by the gauntlet of the Light Booster. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rayne." He told me and I nodded still unsure just who or what he was. "I am the one who can teach you what you need to know in order to help prevent a dragon-human war. Are you ready to help the Dragon Booster?" Mortis asked me and it took me a few seconds to work out what he wanted of me.

"I think I am. But I...don't know who I am so...what help can I be?" I sighed and Mortis looked at Artha for a moment who shrugged.

"To unlock your full powers you need to strengthen your bond between you and your dragon. And that will help you protect those around you." Mortis told me and I blinked not quite getting it. Seeing the blank look on my face Artha chuckled.

"Mortis means that becoming the Light Booster will help you get your memories back. Though you might want to focus on tomorrow's race first. And not on the Shadow Booster." Artha told me and I frowned as he grinned back at me.

"What was that about the Shadow Booster?" Mortis asked and I groaned, face in my hands as he watched me. Eventually I told him about my encounters with the so called 'dangerous' booster and once I reached the part about being kissed I stopped, face flushing as I remembered the kiss that left me breathless.

"Hmm so the Shadow Booster knows your true identity. This is a problem." Mortis said as I let out the breath I'd been holding and Artha's jaw dropped for a moment.

"But what about them kissing?" He asked shocked that Mortis hadn't said a word about that and just for a second I heard a quiet chuckle and I grinned, happy that the Dragon Priest hadn't pointed that out. Unlike my so called friends. "What should we do?" Artha finally asked and a short time later I was standing beside Quiksilva as the Light Booster.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I almost came off the track last time." I said as my dragon and I exchanged a look of worry. "Not that I don't trust Quiksilva but with my luck lately..." Suddenly Mortis smacked the staff he was holding into the ground and I jumped as he stared at me.

"You need to practice more and that's why you are here now." Mortis told me and I sighed thinking he could have gotten my attention without making me almost jump out of my armor. Once Quiksilva magged me he shot forward and as he ran I held onto my Jack stick making my knuckles turn white.

As I began to wonder why we were just running something shot toward me and I yelled as I blindly swung the stick at it and by some miracle it missed me and my dragon. Of course my training wasn't over just yet and as I watched something shot towards my head and I almost fell off my dragon who leapt as a tower of some sort burst from the ground and fired a blast of mag energy at me. I cried out as it slammed into my chest and sent me sprawling.

Seeing me fall Quiksilva dug his claws in and skidded to a halt before he rushed back to me as the tower receded. Groaning I lay on my back as Quiksilva moved to my side and nudged me checking to see if I was alright.

"Yeah...that hurt." I muttered as I staggered to my feet. Sadly I didn't get a moment to rest when Mortis ordered me to try again and I sighed before Quiksilva magged me and we rushed forward again. This training went on for several more hours until I almost slipped of Quiksilva's back as he gasped.

Finally Mortis called a halt to our training and as I climbed down, almost face planting Artha rushed over. Before I did anything else I slipped the medallion from my gauntlet and as I changed back to my street clothes I stumbled and leaned against Quiksilva as all my energy vanished. "Whoa that was weird." I said as I rubbed my eyes and Artha wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Maybe you should sit down for a while. You look a little flushed." He said and I managed a nod as Quiksilva walked beside me, just as exhausted as me. I turned my head slightly then to ask Mortis a question only to discover he had vanished and I blinked. "Yeah he does that a lot. Let's go." Artha told me as I rubbed at my eyes and once we were upstairs I let go of Artha, intending to head for the stables.

"Maybe you should keep holding on to me." He told me and I shook my head as I stumbled forward not wanting him to see how tired I really was. I did eventually make it to the stables though I had to lean against the doorway to get my breath back and as I stood there panting Parmon and Kitt rushed over. "Now what?" I mumbled and I growled as I found out that a dozen wraiths were attacking precent.

Before everyone's eyes I took my medallion out and with a tired grin I called out "Unlock the light!" Once the light cleared I jumped on Quiksilva's back and he rolled his amber eyes at me before he rushed away leaving my friends in the dust. Of course we were some distance away before I discovered that I had no clue where precient was and with a snort Quiksilva slowed down and gave me a stare. "I know, I know. Look let's just find the wraiths and kick their butts." I told him and he muttered something I didn't catch. "Huh?"

 **"I said watch out!"** Quiksilva roared and I turned around just as a wraith slammed into us and I almost tumbled off his back as he fell. Instantly he roared leaping to his feet and as three wraiths roared back he charged them.

Using his legs he tripped them up before he headbutted the third, sending it into a wall. Letting out a challenging roar Quiksilva faced down the wraiths who hissed before they turned tail and ran, leaving us feeling pretty proud. Seconds later four more dragons appeared and as Quiksilva sent a mag blast at two that attacked from both sides I used my Jack stick to send the other two flying and pretty soon they left. I let out a laugh before I jumped down and thinking we were safe I relaxed wanting to curl up and sleep.

My luck being what it was we were set upon again and again and soon I lost track of how many wraiths showed up, launching their attacks then running away and soon I understood why. They were deliberately trying to wear us down and pretty soon I was panting leaning against Quiksilva who looked just as exhausted, his tongue almost dragging on the ground.

"Need to...take a break." I gasped swinging my Jack stick at a wraith that ventured too close but another just took its place and we found ourselves surrounded. "Not again."

"Its a trap!" Quiksilva yelled and of course he was right as Word was watching us right then, laughing as he watched us struggle against his dragons.

"Yes that's right. Soon you'll fall and then you'll be mine to use against the Dragon Booster." He laughed and that's when I fell to one knee, struggling to stay awake and fight back. I heard Quiksilva call out to me trying to get me to stand up and fight but everything started to fade as I began to weave on the spot, my limbs aching as I took a swipe at the wraiths who stayed back and growled at us.

Sensing that I was finished Word ordered his dragons to drain us of our remaining mag energy and as an black energy drain whip struck us from both sides, fired from two dragon we both cried out. Stronger than me Quiksilva let out a pained roar just as I collapsed and he tried to wake me, nudging me with his head despite his energy being ripped from him.

"Quik...silva." I gasped as I started to pass out but just as my vision faded I heard the sounds of a battle. Unfortunately I didn't see my rescuer but I did get a glimpse of his boots as he walked over to me. And then I fainted.


	26. Chapter 26

"Rayne?" Quiksilva asked and I groaned, still out of it and he sighed gently nuzzling me. When I didn't wake or even respond he sighed again as he rested his head against mine.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest for a while." The Shadow Booster said as he knelt beside me and my dragon, staring down at me. "I still can't believe that the gauntlet chose Rayne as the Light Booster." He said and when Quiksilva gave him a growl he shook his head at the dragon. "Not like that's a bad thing but she can't defend herself yet." He added as he leaned forward and stared at my face as I gasped. As I lay there, barely aware of my best friend and a possible ally watching over me, I groaned as I saw visions of that same mysterious warrior.

"No...go away." I groaned as I shifted my head and the Shadow Booster rested his open palm against my forehead. Somehow that helped and pretty soon I was asleep and he grinned before he stood.

"Call me when she wakes up." He said chuckling as Quiksilva tilted his head to one side in confusion. "Growl or something." He added before he walked away and my dragon nodded not sure if we could really trust this man. For most of the day I slept, not dreaming as I recovered from the stress of my training and the attacks by the army of wraiths and when I finally showed signs of waking Quiksilva gave a growl as he nuzzled me.

"Hmm...'silva?" I whispered as I slowly opened my eyes he gave an excited growl before he nuzzled my neck. "Good to...see you too." I muttered as I sat up only to clutch my head as a wave of dizziness made me feel faint. With my eyes shut tight I didn't see someone approach until I felt someone sit beside me and I opened one eye to find the Shadow Booster kneeling a grin on his face.

"Fighting wraiths is a challenge even when you're not ready to collapse." He told me and I blinked at him still feeling a little under the weather. "Maybe you should think about not fighting if you're exhausted."

"I wouldn't have had to if I hadn't been set upon in the first place." I muttered as I rubbed the bridge of my nose, fighting off a yawn. "Just my luck." I grumbled and the Shadow Booster laughed. "Its not funny you know. I wasn't hurting anyone and they attacked me."

"You're just lucky that I came to your rescue. Otherwise..." The Shadow Booster trailed off when I glared at him and he shrugged enjoying teasing me. "How do you feel?" He asked changing the subject and I managed a slight smile.

"My back hurts. Probably from being knocked flying by the wraith." I replied reaching up and setting a hand on my back before I tried to rub it. Of course I couldn't reach far enough and I finally gave a frustrated growl making the Shadow Booster chuckle.

"Look since I saved you let me help." He offered and I stared at him for a few seconds before I finally nodded and as he stood and walked behind me Quiksilva gave a snort.

 **"Just be careful with him. You know he's probably just doing this for himself."** Quiksilva grumbled as he rested on the ground and I gave him a grin, trying not to laugh at my dragon's sour expression. **"Whatever."** He added as he lay his head down on the ground. When the Shadow Booster knelt behind me I tensed up just as he put one hand on either shoulder and he rolled his eyes behind me which thankfully I didn't see or I probably would have moved.

"Just relax." He told me and as he began to gently rub my shoulders I have to say that I was pretty amazed by how gentle he was and after a few seconds I tilted my head back slightly, enjoying myself as he rubbed the ache out of my back. When his hands moved further down and began to rub the spot between my shoulder blades I actually sighed and he paused, chuckling at me. "Does that help?" He asked and I gave him a slight nod. "Good." He said as he continued and after a few seconds more I had an idea.

"Maybe I should switch back to Rayne. That'll make this a little easier." I told him and after a long moment he nodded before I slipped the medallion from my gauntlet. Once I was back to my usual self I sat down and he returned to gently rubbing my shoulders. Pretty soon I forgot that my enemy was helping me to relax and when my head lolled back, now resting on his chest he fixed me with a stare. Of course I couldn't see his expression or even his eyes that seemed to glow from underneath his helmet, but as he stared down at me he smiled as my eyes closed.

"Feeling better?" He asked me and all that emerged was a slight groan and he chuckled before his fingers dug in just a little more and as he massaged my back, his hands moved towards the center of my spine. And as his fingers moved back and forth the Shadow Booster had a brilliant idea which would determine just how much I trusted him. "I have a question. What do you think of...Moordryd Paynn?" He asked and that threw me for a few seconds but I eventually found my voice.

"I liked him once but not anymore." I answered as the Shadow Booster massaged my back. As the Shadow Booster listened to me sigh he had a thought and he smiled as he shifted forward and I was more than a little surprised as he planted a light kiss on my shoulder before he returned to rubbing my shoulders and back.

"Um...what was that for?" I asked and that's when he chuckled before he took one of his hands off my back and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me against his chest. The sudden move shocked me into silence and as I turned my head slightly he gave me a grin before his lips met mine and my eyes went wide for a moment before I kissed him back. The kiss seemed to last forever and when we broke apart the Shadow Booster carried on massaging my back as if nothing had happened. "Oh...wow." I mumbled not sure what had just happened and as I stayed perfectly still my new ally asked me something else.

"Do you still like him?" He asked and I paused not sure just how to explain how I felt about the rider. Of course when the Shadow Booster kissed my shoulder again I lost my train of thought and it didn't help when he brushed my hair away from one side of my neck and kissed my throat. I couldn't help it and when I let out a gasp he chuckled, liking the hold he had on me, and I glared at him though it was a wasted effort as I was breathing a little fast.

"I did...now I'm not so sure. You on the other hand...I'm liking a whole lot. At least you make an effort with me but he doesn't even want to admit to me, or anyone, that he likes me." I finally answered as the Shadow Booster paused. "I wish I knew why. I mean he can be a nice guy when he wants to be. Maybe he just doesn't want to look soft in front of everyone else."

"Maybe you're right. He is the leader of the Dragon Eyes and that probably puts a lot of pressure on his shoulders." The Shadow Booster said and I tilted my head back to look into his eyes. "Though he should really think about you a little more." He added and I gave him a grateful smile before he cupped my chin and as we kissed his other hand left my back and slowly made its way to the base of my spine. I gasped then as his fingers found the hem of my jacket and when his hand disappeared up my shirt my eyes went wide.

"Shadow...Booster...wait..." I managed to gasp and he stopped kissing me staring into my eyes as I blushed. "This is...too much."

"I shouldn't have pushed you." He told me as he stood and stared to walk away before I could even get my head around what almost happened. As his dragon magged him onto its back I rushed over and looked up at him, trying to find someway of explaining why I hesitated.

"It's okay. I know why you...did what you did. Would it be alright with you if we get to know each other a little better first?" I asked and after staring down at me he smiled, giving me a nod and as his dragon raced away he gave me a slight wave. Once they were gone Quiksilva walked over and fixed his amber eyes on me. "I know, I know. We may have gone just a little overboard. Though I have to say I enjoyed his company." I told him and he snorted rolling his eyes before he magged me and set out for the Penn Stables.


	27. Chapter 27

As Quiksilva raced along the pavement my mind kept wandering back to my talk with Shadow Booster and at first I didn't hear my dragon snort. When he slowed down and looked up at me I finally realized he had been trying to get my attention.

"Sorry 'silva. What's wrong?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes at me before he came to a stop and nudged my gauntlet and I giggled. "Okay fine I was distracted but the Shadow Booster is a pretty impressive booster." Unable to be understood Quiksilva growled instead and I caught the meaning blushing a little as I knew he was annoyed with me. This time I focused on my upcoming race and not a possible crush and as I saw the stables ahead I grinned relieved to be back.

But as I jumped down and approached the stables, Quiksilva by my side, I heard a yell and something slammed into me. Landing with a thud on my rear I glared, momentarily dazed, as Lance picked himself up and that's when I heard Artha's voice. As I stood Lance suddenly ducked behind me and I glanced down at him just as Artha, with a bucket on his head for some weird reason, stormed over and giving me a quick nod glared at his brother.

"Okay what's going on?" I asked shaking my head to clear it and Artha took a deep breath as he removed the bucket and dropped it on the ground. "And why are you yelling? Does this have something to do with the bucket? Or is it a new fashion style I'm not aware of." I added and Artha actually grinned and Lance quickly whispered a thank you.

"Scales. Okay I asked Lance to hold the chair while I grabbed some gear from the shelf above me. But he wasn't holding the chair, too busy playing his vidgames, and that's why there's a bucket on my head. Or was anyway." He explained and I giggled as Quiksilva chuckled. In seconds we were all laughing and when I finally managed to stop I asked him where everyone had gone. "Parmon and Kitt are meeting us here. Though they should have been here by now. Hey what happened to you anyway?"

"Well I ended up getting attacked by wraiths. I swear that Word Paynn has it in for me or something. Wonder if he wants his gauntlet back?" I replied a grin on my face though I was a little worried about the constant attacks and it must have shown on my face because Quiksilva nudged my hand. "Yeah I know I'm stronger than I look but still..." I didn't get to finish as Parmon and Kitt hurried over on their dragons.

"Guys, where were you?" Artha asked as Parmon jumped down and judging from the worried look on his face something was wrong.

"The Dragon Crews are stealing dragons again. We just stopped them on our way here." He said as Kitt climbed down from Wyldfir's back and rushed over. "Hey when did you and Quiksilva get here, Rayne?" He asked and I shrugged more interested in what the other crew were up to.

"A few minutes ago. Anyway they won't get far. Let's go, 'silva! Unlock the light!" I called out as I slipped the medallion into my gauntlet and with a brilliant flash of light we changed. Before Quiksilva could mag me Artha set a hand on my shoulder and I raised an eyebrow at him, not sure why he was stopping me.

"Wait for us, okay?" He said and I grinned before he took the medallion from around his neck. "Release the dragon!" He yelled and after he transformed Beau roared as he changed from his red and blue form to the dragon of legend. No matter how many times I saw his transformation it was still very cool and Artha laughed at the expression of wonder on my face. "Are you coming or what?" He asked as Beau magged him and they rushed away, leaving Quiksilva to mag me and race after them.

By the time we caught up I saw Beau give us a grin before he leapt across the broken pavement and Quiksilva followed grinning back and as I held on I wondered, once again, why I'd left my saddle behind. So I kept my arms wrapped around his neck and hoped that I didn't end up falling off like I seem prone to do. A few minutes later Beau slowed and I saw why as Cain and Moordryd were prodding a dragon into a trailer they'd parked in the middle of the street and my eyes narrowed as I watched.

Before Artha could stop me I whispered something to Quiksilva who immediately leapt towards them and knocked Rancydd, who had been keeping watch, off his dragon and onto the pavement. The second they heard the thud they looked up and Quiksilva roared letting them know they were in for a fight. Hearing his roar the dragons already in the trailer rushed out and instantly fled into the night, hopefully returning to their owners and I heard Moordryd growl something. Instantly Decepshun magged him and as he rushed over he stopped suddenly surprised to see the Light Booster as I glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and I grinned at him as Quiksilva growled at his dragon. "This doesn't concern you." He added and I shook my head at him.

"It does when you're trying to take something, in this case dragons, who don't belong to you. What, is your father planning on making more wraiths? If so we're going to stop him." I shot back just as Artha and Beau leapt down cutting off their escape.

"You'll regret interfering." Moordryd growled at me and I just laughed enjoying having the upper-hand and as he ordered Cain to escape he threw something at us and just for a second I caught a glimpse of it before it exploded. The sudden blast caught me by surprise and Quiksilva reared up throwing me as he roared and distracted Cain and Moordryd managed to escape. Coughing as he jumped down Artha rushed over and offered me his hand and I took it as he helped me to my feet.

"Scales he got away. Again." Artha growled as Beau magged him but before they could rush after the dragon thief Quiksilva magged me and in seconds we were just a dust cloud. "Rayne wait for us!" He yelled but I ignored him too intent on catching Moordryd and as we rushed after him I focused on finding my ex-friend.

To my amazement Quiksilva began to glow and as I watched his legs became a blur as he raced after Decepshun and to both mine and Moordryd's shock he caught up and suddenly we were standing in front of them. Letting out a surprised growl Decepshun skidded to a halt and Moordryd blinked as Quiksilva lowered his head and growled.

"How did you...never mind. This ends now." He growled at me and holding up his hand he fired green trapping gear at Quiksilva. In response I focused on my dragon's mag energy and with a yell I fired, a mag-blast slamming into the gear and sending it back at its owner. With a yell Moordryd dodged and it just missed him before Decepshun chose that moment to fire a mag-blast at me. I leapt high into the air and as the energy missed me Quiksilva magged me at Moordryd.

But Decepshun magged him moments later at me and as we attacked I threw a punch that Moordryd blocked and he kicked at my leg. Of course I had had some training and I blocked it but before I had time to fire a mag-blast his way Decepshun slammed into Quiksilva and knocked him flying. Instantly I found myself falling and that's when the Dragon Booster caught me in his arms.

"Nice catch." I told him as he gently set me down and handing over my Jack stick I thanked him before I rushed towards Moordryd only to find that he vanished and I growled. "Oh that's just great. Man I can't catch a break." I complained and Quiksilva laughed at me.

"Don't sweat it, Rayne. We could go after him or..." Quiksilva said just as everyone heard a weird gurgling noise and I blushed under my helmet. "Or maybe get something to eat." He added with a chuckle and I rolled my eyes at both my dragon and Artha. After Quiksilva magged me we set out for the Penn Stables not realizing that we were being watched from a distance by the Shadow Booster and as we spot past he grinned before he shot a Black energy whip at Beau who roared in pain as his mag energy was drained from him.

As I shot towards the Shadow Booster, ignoring Artha's warning, something hit me and I cried out as my mag energy and Quiksilva's was forcibly ripped from us. I screamed then as he roared and in seconds I collapsed to the pavement. That's right when I heard a snap and I cried out again before my vision began to fade.

I must have passed out at some point because the next thing I knew the Shadow Booster was kneeling over me and I tried to move away only to gasp as the full extent of my injuries became clear.

"Try not to move. Your ankle's broken." The Shadow Booster told me and despite that I tried to move again only for a sudden and intense pain to shoot through my leg and I cried out. "What did I just say?" He asked as I groaned in pain, eyes fluttering as I tried to stay conscious. Rolling his eyes at me, not sure how he did under that helmet, he reached over and being very careful touched the leg. Again I gasped and he sighed realizing that it was worse than he thought. "Change back to your street clothes." He told me and after hesitating I gave him a brief nod and in seconds I gasped as the energy from my gauntlet vanished leaving me woozy.

Wordlessly the Shadow Booster reached down again and with one motion slid the helm of my pants up and I cringed as I saw the blood and the way my ankle was at a weird angle. "This is gonna hurt." He said just as he gripped the bone and in one swift motion he snapped it back into place. Right then I did two things I'm not proud of; I screamed and fainted slumping to the ground.

Hours passed and when I finally showed signs of life the Shadow Booster sat next to me as I slowly opened my eyes. "Welcome to the land of the living." He commented and as my eyes focused on him I tried to sit up, only to whimper as my leg flared and he rolled his eyes at me. "Stay still or it won't heal right." He said and I growled at him feeling both pain and anger and he chuckled at my failed glare.

"You...hurt me." I growled before I slowly sat up and despite feeling woozy I frowned at him. "This...is your fault." I mumbled before I almost passed out again and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders keeping me upright. "Let...go."

"If I do you'll hit the ground. Anyway I wasn't trying to break your ankle." He explained and I sighed gritting my teeth against the pain as I tried, and failed, at a witty comeback.

"Then what were you trying to do?" I managed and he gave me a grin before he moved forward and as he pressed his lips against mine I almost gasped. But I wanted this, wanted him ever since he first kissed me and soon I wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

When I didn't pull away he slipped his tongue into my mouth and I groaned, shocked but soon I forgot all about the pain as he made out with me. In seconds my grip on him tightened as his tongue pressed against mine briefly before it wrapped around mine and I groaned into his mouth, torn between wanting to shove him away after accidentally injuring me and to move even closer.

The latter soon won out as his hand tugged the helm of my shirt and as it slipped underneath I didn't move though as soon as he found my bra I gasped as he cupped my chest. "Oh...drac..." I mumbled my words barely coherent and he somehow managed a chuckle before his tongue slipped from my mouth and as he cupped my breast through the material I groaned eyes rolling back.

"Huh you didn't want this before. What changed?" He asked pausing with his hand still on my bra and I opened my eyes, face flushed to stare into his eyes.

"I...really like you. Even...after you...kidnapped me...and hurt me. I don't know...why." I answered my breath coming out as a gasp and he smiled before his lips found my throat and I groaned again as he trailed soft kisses along it as his hand trailed down my chest rubbing slow circles around my stomach. But before we could go any further I began to feel faint and I gasped as the world began to grow dark. When I trembled the Shadow Booster stopped and as he stared at me my face went white and I fell backwards, eyes closing.

Moments later I had passed out and he stared at me at first annoyed that he had been interrupted then worried when I didn't respond to his repeated attempts to wake me. I can't remember what happened after that but when I groaned the Shadow Booster hurried over to me and as he knelt I began to stir eyes opening and when I blinked he sighed.

"For dragon's sake don't do that ever again." He grumbled and I managed a weak smile as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and helped me upright. Noticing my puzzled expression he chuckled. "You fainted right when we having fun." He explained and I blushed furiously at that image.

"I...don't know why...I passed out." I whispered as I rubbed my forehead and he gave me a smile before his dragon wandered over. To my shock his dragon nuzzled me and I stared though that didn't stop me from giving it a pat on the snout. "Cool dragon by the way." I commented as it nudged me and that's when I saw my Jack Stick in a bag on its side. "Hey I think that's mine." I said as the Shadow Booster handed it to me.

"Yeah I found it lying on the ground and thought it looked familiar." Shadow Booster told me as I set it down wincing a little as my ankle throbbed. "You need to rest your ankle and the rest of you if you want it to heal. Want something to drink?" He asked and I gave him a nod before he handed me a cup and water from the same bag. Carefully holding it out to me I gave him a smile before I took a sip and once I was done I sighed.

"Feeling woozy." I said as I rubbed my eyes and he pointed out that I had a deep laceration on my ankle where I'd smashed it into the pavement. "Oh so I was bleeding?" I asked and he seemed pretty impressed by my matter-of fact question.

"Yeah a little but I bound the cut. It should have stopped bleeding but you can't walk on it right now. Just stay here and I'll get you something to eat." He told me and I pressed my palm against the ground keeping myself steady as he stood and walked over to his bag.

As he did I wondered where the Dragon Booster had disappeared to. Then I realized Quiksilva was missing and as soon as he saw the way I was biting my lip and the barely controlled tears he walked back and knelt. "Your dragon will find you." He told me and I gave me a slow nod though I wasn't as convinced. As he handed me a candy bar he tried not to laugh at the confused expression on my face. Though I did try it and decided that I really liked candy right there and then.


	28. Chapter 28

As I sat there munching on a candy bar the Shadow Booster grabbed a second one from his bag and after he sat beside me he started to eat one. Then to my amusement his dragon nudged him and I giggle as I realized it wanted a bite too.

"Here you can have some of mine." I offered and with a growl his dragon walked over to me and I held out the candy bar so it could take a bite. Grinning at me the Shadow Booster watched as his dragon ate the rest and I gave it a pat on the snout.

"She likes it when you rub her snout." He told me and apparently he was right as she, as it turns out, gave a happy growl. "So how's the ankle?" He asked me as his dragon nuzzled me and I grinned.

"Still hurts but I can take it. I'm tougher than I look." I replied though it was really throbbing and when I went to shift positions I almost cried out and he was instantly at my side, wrapping an arm around my shoulders to keep me steady as I gasped. "Okay...it really, really hurts." I whimpered as my eyes teared up and I turned my head slightly to hide my tears.

"Just take a deep breath and stay still. Like I told you before it won't heal right if you keep moving." The Shadow Booster explained and I gave him a nod as I gasped from the pain. "It's going to take a while for your leg to heal." He added and that's when the dam burst and he found himself stuck with a sobbing Light Booster/Rayne as I bawled my eyes out. Not sure how to fix this the Shadow Booster just sat there until I lunged forward and buried my face in his chest.

"Hey you're getting my armor all wet." He complained and I just sobbed harder feeling pretty miserable. Rolling her eyes at him his dragon nuzzled me and that helped a little as I sniffed, tears streaking my face and eventually the Shadow Booster wrapped an arm a little awkwardly around my back. "Um...its okay?" He muttered not sure what he was doing and I finally sniffed rubbing at my watery eyes with my hand. When I yawned he stared at me as I lay down and when I rested my head on his legs, my eyes closing he finally snapped out of his daze. "Hang on you can't just...hey wake up." He stammered but I just made myself comfortable and pretty soon I mumbled something, oblivious to his discomfort at being used as a pillow.

"Not now...tired." I mumbled as I lay there and pretty soon I was fast asleep. Completely shocked the Shadow Booster looked towards his dragon for help but she just laughed at the sight and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh scales." He muttered as he wondered how he was going to move out from under me. Of course he wasn't completely heartless and soon he reached down running a hand through my hair as I slept peacefully even with an ankle injury. Watching on his dragon gave an amused growl and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Fine I'll leave her in peace for an hour then we're heading back." He agreed but an hour turned out to be more like three after the Shadow Booster changed back and as he gazed down at my sleeping face he grinned. "She's pretty cute when she's not being annoying." He whispered as he gently stroked my cheek and that's when he heard me mumble something in my sleep. "Huh wonder what she's dreaming about?"

As it turns out I was reliving what I assumed was a moment in Bianca's life and as I watched she walked past still in her armor before I saw someone rush into the room and as I went to warn her I realized that it was stupid as it was a dream. So instead I watched as someone clamped a hand over her mouth, silencing her before they dragged her into the shadows. Of course seconds later I realized that her mysterious assailant was none other than the Shadow Booster and as I began to wonder why he'd hurt her I heard her gasp and as I rushed over I soon discovered that he wasn't hurting her.

The opposite in fact as he kissed her neck and as he removed his hand from her mouth she smiled at him before his lips met hers and they kissed passionately. Suddenly I felt a little uncomfortable standing there as they made out but then the Light Booster removed her medallion from her gauntlet and as she smiled the Shadow Booster did the same, revealing a young guy about Moordryd's age with jet black eyes and long silver hair.

Wordlessly they gazed at each other for a few seconds before Bianca cupped her boyfriend's chin and kissed him deeply. Now I felt really uncomfortable and wished the dream, or vision, would end as the Shadow Booster ran his hands up and down Bianca's chest and as she groaned, head tilting back she had a silly grin on her face. Then the Shadow Booster slid one hand up her shirt and she groaned head lolling back as he began to caress her and I blushed furiously feeling really strange about watching these two making out.

Thankfully I heard a voice and that's when the dream or whatever it was ended and as my eyes opened I saw the Shadow Booster from this time staring down at me.

"Rayne?" He said as I blinked and as I slowly sat up, my hand pressed to my forehead he gave me a grin. "Who's Bianca?" He asked as I got my bearings and after a pause I mentioned the original Light Booster was a woman a few years older than me.

"I think so anyway." I answered as I rubbed at my eyes and as he watched me I raised an eyebrow, not sure why he was staring at me. "W...what's with that look?"

"Well your face is red so what exactly were you dreaming about?" He asked and I blinked confused until it finally clicked and I tried to hide my face as the image of Bianca and the yet unnamed Shadow Booster making out popped into my head. Seeing this the Shadow Booster was suddenly really interested and he gently cupped my chin not letting this go until I told him what I knew.

"No way. Was it that kind of dream?" He asked and I growled at him getting more and more angry with him by the second. I wanted to move away but seeing as I could barely stand on my own two feet I gave up after giving him my best death stare fell flat.

"Okay, okay. Scales. The truth is I saw a vision of the Light Booster and the Shadow Booster and they were...making out." I replied feeling my face growing hot and after a long moment of digesting this piece of information the Shadow Booster burst out laughing. "It's really not funny." I grumbled crossing my arms against my chest and staring off into the distance. When he managed to stop laughing at my expense he chuckled at the pout on my face and as he brushed a few strands of hair out of my face I turned my head slightly still pretty angry though when he kissed me, his teeth nibbling my lips I almost instantaneously forgave him.

"Want to continue what the two boosters started?" He asked after we came up for air and I stared at him face still flushed but suddenly I couldn't get the image of Bianca and her boyfriend out of my head and I found myself nodding. With a quiet chuckle the Shadow Booster nibbled my throat and I sighed as he began to kiss me, his teeth nibbling and as I sighed from the pleasure I soon forgot all about being injured. Of course I heard a growl and when I looked over at his dragon, almost forgetting about his rider who stopped and stared at me. "Okay what just happened?"

"Sorry but your dragon started growling at something." I replied even though I was a little annoyed myself at being interrupted. "What's wrong girl?" I asked and she walked over standing beside us as she continued to growl. Seconds later a blast of mag energy slammed into me, throwing me several feet before I hit the ground instantly crying out as my injured ankle flared. As the Shadow Booster grabbed his Jack Stick his dragon rushed to my side and gently nuzzled me as I fought back tears of pain.

Whimpering I dragged myself behind her and tried to focus on staying conscious. As I did I saw the Shadow Booster standing still as someone laughed and I gritted my teeth straining my eyes to see who it was. Then my head spun and just as I inched myself forward I began to feel really dizzy before I slumped to the ground.

"Rayne, wake up. Can you hear me?" Someone asked and I groaned as I shifted my head, feeling something soft underneath me. When I didn't open my eyes the voice sighed and someone else spoke.

"She's probably concussed. Plus her ankle's broken so she probably passed out from the pain. Give her some time, Shadow Booster." The next voice spoke, calm as he addressed one of the most powerful boosters that existed in this time and even barely conscious I was grateful that he hadn't abandoned me. As I lay there fighting to stay awake I felt someone nuzzle my neck and as I managed a weak smile I knew it was Quiksilva. But keeping myself awake was putting a strain on my body and in seconds I fainted just as I felt a hand on my forehead. As the Shadow Booster tried to wake me, shaking my shoulder, Artha grabbed his shoulder and he whirled growling.

"Do not touch me." The Shadow Booster almost spat at him and if Connor hadn't stepped between them a fight would have broken out.

"Not here. Rayne needs to rest and you two need to calm down." Connor told them and they glared at each other before the Shadow Booster stormed outside the stable leaving Artha to roll his eyes. "He's just worried about his friend. Don't let him get to you." Connor said as his son glanced at me and he softened, surprised that the powerful booster actually cared about someone other than himself. "But still we should go after him before he does something foolish."

"Like go after the Dragon Booster. I didn't mean to hit Rayne." Artha sighed and his father gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I was just trying to protect my friend and..." He trailed off with a sigh and his father nodded. "I hope she'll going to okay." He added before he followed his father outside. Once there they found the Shadow Booster already standing beside his dragon and as they stared at him his dragon magged him. "What so you're leaving her behind? What kind of friend are you?" Artha almost yelled and the Shadow Booster narrowed his eyes at the stable boy.

"It's too dangerous if I stay here. If the Dragon Booster comes looking for me and we battle Rayne could get hurt again." He replied and just for a split second Artha winced. "But I'll find her when she's better." He said before he dragon walked past Connor and Artha. Then he gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to stay with me, and just for a moment he glanced down at Artha and his father. "Look after her...please." He muttered before he urged his dragon to leave and seconds later they were gone as Artha's jaw dropped.

"He actually asked for help. Hmm Rayne must have done something amazing to change his personality so drastically. Impressive." Parmon said as he walked over still trying to get his Com-link to function properly.

"That's what worries me." Artha said and Parmon stared at him not understanding and he sighed. "While Rayne's injured will he keep being a bad guy or will he...I dunno act more like a human being? I mean he seems to really care about her and maybe even..." He trailed off as Parmon's eyes went wide and he almost dropped the Com-link. "Never mind." He added as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

At the same time the Shadow Booster headed towards the Dragon Eyes compound and after a few minutes of thinking he whispered something to his dragon who slowed down and after ducking into an alley he took the amulet from his gauntlet. Changing back to being Moordryd he sighed. Hearing that Decepshun moved to his side and nuzzled him earning a pat on her snout as her rider wondered if it was a good idea to leave Rayne in the care of his rival.

"I still think I should have stayed behind. But if the Dragon Booster launched an attack...scales. Why did he attack her anyway? She was injured and helpless against him." He growled and Decepshun growled as she wondered why her rider had left Rayne alone. "Look I better get back before Cain or father sends out a search party looking for me." He added and after Decepshun magged him they took off towards the Dragon Eyes compound.

When he reached the compound Cain and Coershun almost crashed into their leader as they raced out and Decepshun just managed to dodge, letting out a growl at Coershun who cringed. "Cain, for dragon's sake what are you doing?!" Moordryd shouted actually glad to have something to take his mind off of me.

"There you are! Rancydd and Swayy have been looking all over for you!" Cain shouted glad that Moordryd had finally returned though judging from the grimace on his face he wasn't happy about something. "Okay what's with that face?" He asked and Moordryd rolled his eyes before Decepshun walked past, completely ignoring his friend and Cain rolled his eyes before Coershun followed them inside.

"Where's Rayne?" Cain asked as soon he jumped down and Moordryd stopped in mid-step before he sighed and that threw his friend through a loop. "Did she dump you?" He asked having a little fun at his friend's expense and Moordryd muttered something he didn't catch at first. "Huh its your fault? What are you talking about?" He asked but his friend just shook his head and wandered away. "Wonder what happened?" He muttered.

Back at the Penn Stables Connor had just walked into the doorway to check on me when I groaned and he hurried over to find me still very much asleep. As he checked my broken ankle he was amazed at the care that someone had taken to keep it in place and as he examined the wound on my leg he noticed that someone had cleaned and bound it. "Never knew that the Shadow Booster could care about anyone. Maybe there's hope for him yet." He said as I shifted my head and groaned. "I wish he'd stayed here. Rayne may recover sooner if he was looking after her." He whispered as I groaned again and after checking my pulse he left me as Quiksilva watched over me, lying next to the blanket my friends had spread on the floor of the stable for me.

As I groaned Quiksilva climbed to his feet and gently nuzzled me, hoping that I would wake up soon. Maybe an hour later I woke to find someone standing over me and when I blinked, barely able to focus, they knelt and held a bowl out for me. I somehow managed to eat whatever it was and once I was finished I fell asleep again and they covered me with a blanket. The rest of the day and night passed and by the time I woke again I found Quiksilva standing in front of me and seeing me awake he gave a happy snort before he licked me.

"Heh heh stop it 'silva!" I giggled as he almost knocked me on my rear. "Huh...where are we?" I asked as I yawned, stretching and as I went to stand Quiksilva set a paw gently on my uninjured leg preventing me from standing. "Aww why are you...oh yeah." I muttered as I looked down at my leg wrapped in a bandage and when I sighed my dragon gently nuzzled me, trying his best to cheer me up. "Yeah I'm okay.." I told him and he snorted clearly not convinced. Trying to keep my mind off my injuries I wondered where the Shadow Booster had vanished to and as I did I heard footsteps approaching.

"Good morning how's the ankle?" Artha asked and getting a blank stare from me he chuckled as he walked over and knelt beside me and my dragon. "That bad huh?"

"Well it is still broken if that's what you're asking." I grumbled and he rolled his eyes at me as I moved over slightly only to gasp as my leg flared and as I took several deep breaths he sat beside me.

"Here take this." Artha said as he handed me a cup filled with a light green liquid and I looked at it then him, hesitant about drinking it and he chuckled. "Don't worry its just something to help with the pain." He explained before I gave it a tentative sip. As it turns out it tasted better than it looked and as I drank it slowly I began to feel a little better. But as I handed it back I heard something outside and I tried to stand only for Artha to set his hand down on my shoulder and shake his head at me.

Glaring at him I crossed my arms against my chest and he chuckled as he stood and walked towards the stable doorway only to see the Shadow Booster walk inside. Just for a moment Artha and the booster exchanged a glare then I managed a grin as well as a weak wave and Artha let him pass. With a nod of thanks, which shocked Artha into silence, the Shadow Booster strolled over and knelt beside me.

"Hey." Was all he said and I rolled my eyes at him. When he didn't speak I sighed and moved over trying ignore my wounds and he silently sat beside me. Leaving us alone for now Artha wandered away and once he was gone the Shadow Booster grinned. "He annoys me. Anyway how are you really?" He asked as I rested my head on his shoulder and I smiled grateful he came back.

"Better now that you're here." I replied and he chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and with no one watching he kissed the top of my head. "Sorry I keep getting in your way." I said suddenly and that surprised him as he stared at me, not sure what I was talking about. "I mean that if I wasn't here you would be able to do...whatever it was you do. Mainly fight the Dragon Booster." I explained and he didn't speak as I rested my head against him and just as I was nodding off he spoke and that woke me.

"I was wondering something. You told me that the Light Booster and the Shadow Booster were a couple. Is that true?" He asked and I sighed as I remembered my dream. "Rayne?"

"Yeah I think its true. But I don't know a lot about the boosters so your guess is as good as mine." I finally answered feeling a little drowsy as the effects of the green medicine began to work on me and I found myself unable on concentrate. "Would...be interesting...though to...know." I mumbled and the Shadow Booster stared at my face for a moment and I giggled. "What...? Something...on my face?" I mumbled and he rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever." I added as I rested my head against his shoulder kind of annoyed by his questions about the previous Light Booster and not me.

"You look a little pale. Maybe you should rest for a while." The Shadow Booster suggested but I just shrugged and ignored him not wanting to admit that I was exhausted even after sleeping for so long. And that's when I realized that the medicine I'd drunk earlier must have had a side effect and I blinked as my eyes almost closed. "Are you okay?" He asked me as I snuggled closer and in seconds I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

Which meant that, once again, the Shadow Booster couldn't move without waking me. Though when I did eventually shift in my sleep he managed to slip away without waking me and as Quiksilva watched over me the Shadow Booster gave me a final grin before he had vanished into the shadows of the stables. By the time I woke up feeling much better I noticed he had left me and I sighed slowly sitting up and as Artha and Parmon walked in, the latter carrying several books in a language I'd never come across before, I managed a grin though I was pretty mad at my friend.

"Yeah he left earlier but don't let it get to you. You're actually the first person he's been kind to." Artha told me as he walked over and tried not to laugh as one of the pile of books Parmon was struggling under slipped and landed at my feet. As I reached over to pick it up I realized that there were three boosters on the cover and as I stared at it Parmon grinned as he set the remaining books on a nearby table before he turned to me.

"That's the original Dragon Booster and Shadow Booster from over 3000 years ago. I've been thinking..." Parmon said only to hear a snort and as he turned Kitt walked in and he raised an eyebrow. "Okay what's so funny?" He asked hands now on his hips and I giggled.

"That's all you do. Anyway how's the patient?" Kitt asked and I grinned as Parmon pouted in the background though I knew he was more annoyed about being interrupted mid-sentence then what Kitt said.

"Pretty good actually. I think ankle's healing but I don't think I can walk just yet. Not without help anyway. So what were you saying about this book, Parmon?" I asked and he brightened as he began to lecture me and to my left Kitt rolled her eyes at me.

"Well before I was so rudely interrupted," Parmon answered giving Kitt a slight frown "I wanted to tell you a little more about the boosters. From what we now know there were six boosters in total but only four have their gauntlets and then only three have their matching medallions." He explained and I grinned as I looked down at my gauntlet. "Besides you and Artha the Shadow Booster has his as well, which wouldn't be a problem if he was on our side."

"So who has only their gauntlet?" I asked and Parmon held up his arm and displayed his gauntlet for everyone to see, a slight smile on his lips. "Wow very nice. Too bad you don't have the matching medallion. Hey I could help you find it...after I heal I suppose."

"That would be drac. Anyway feel free to read those books I lent you. I thought they might contain some clues about the original Light Booster and her role in the Dragon-Human war." Parmon finished and I grinned looking forward to reading and maybe finding out a little more about Bianca. And maybe what ultimately happened to her.


	29. Chapter 29

After Parmon lent me several books on the history of the Dragon-Human war that occurred 3000 years ago I spent some of my spare time, in between training as the Light Booster and practicing for any dragon races, pouring over them in an empty stable stall. With Quiksilva keeping me company I sat cross-legged on the ground and went over everything I had learnt. At first it wasn't easy since I couldn't read the writing but as I soon discovered each symbol was actually a letter and pretty soon I figured it out. It didn't take me long until I had finished one book and started reading the other and as I did I found out something pretty interesting.

"Hey 'silva this one talks about the Light Booster and the Shadow Booster." I told him and he gave a snort as he wandered over and as I read that page I stopped and my eyes went wide. Curious he watched me reread the same page and when I blushed suddenly he blinked before he nudged me, apparently interested.

"Um...this says that originally the Dragon Booster and Shadow Booster were enemies but after the Light Booster intervened during one of their many battles she ended up getting hurt by the Shadow Booster's mag-rip when it hit her instead of the Dragon Booster. For some reason the Shadow Booster helped her recover and as time went on they fell in love and became...okay I really don't believe that. Anyway it goes on to say that when the Light Booster passed away from her injuries in a massive battle the Shadow Booster sided with the Dragon Booster and helped stop the fighting, doing this for the one he loved and lost. That's really sweet...and pretty sad." I finished as I closed the book and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. "So Bianca died but her spirit lived on within this gauntlet. Wow that's amazing."

"What's amazing?" Artha asked as he stood in the doorway and I grinned as I waved him over. "Did you find out anything?"

"Plenty. The Dragon Booster and Shadow Booster worked together to stop the fighting over 3000 years ago. Plus the Light Booster worked alongside them but she ended up getting badly injured and passed away. But the two boosters fought on and the war ended." I explained as I set down the book and that's when he noticed that my cheeks were red.

"Um why are you blushing?" Artha asked me and I shrugged as I tried to change the subject. But he knew something was up and he kept bugging me for an answer. "Come on I can keep a secret." He told me and I raised an eyebrow not very convinced by that but eventually I caved.

"Well the book says that the Light Booster and the Shadow Booster were a couple." I told him and he grinned as he processed that piece of info.

"So does that mean that you and the Shadow Booster are too?" Artha teased and I growled at him turning away as he laughed at me. I was so annoyed by his teasing that I tired to stand and my leg gave way causing me to fall on my rear with a pained yelp. "I was just kidding." He said as he went to help me and I accepted his help despite being embarrassed at being so helpless.

"Whatever." I replied now sitting on the blanket again. "So when's your next race anyway? I've spent so much time asleep or out cold that I've lost track of time." At that Quiksilva chuckled and I rolled my eyes at him as he wandered over and nuzzled me, earning a pat on his snout for keeping me company while I healed. As Artha explained that he had another race in two days I was feeling pretty good until I remembered that I wasn't able to race for a while because of my injury and seeing me frown Artha stopped and gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"What's scraping your scales?" He asked and as I sighed I pointed out that I wasn't going to be racing any time soon and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Its not that bad. Anyway you can still...um...hmm." He muttered as he tried to think up some way of me helping myself or anyone but he couldn't think of anything and my bottom lip quivered. "You're not going to start crying are you?" He asked and I turned my head slightly miserable.

"What did the stable brat do this time?" A male voice asked and as I turned my head I almost grinned until I realized that it was Moordryd and not the Shadow Booster and instantly he noticed that I was glaring at him. "And there she goes again." He muttered crossing his arms against his chest and leaning against the doorway.

"You know that stable brat thing's really scraping my scales." Artha growled and Moordryd just shrugged at him. "Anyway what are you doing here anyway? This is the Penn Stables and not the Dragon Eyes compound in case your eyes are getting bad. Paynn in the rear." He added as he stood up and as Moordryd stormed over I just knew that a fight would break out if I didn't stop it. So I stood which I immediately regretted as I wobbled in place before I fell but Quiksilva rushed forward and managed to catch me using his snout.

Seeing me in pain both my friends forgot about their fight for a moment as they hurried over to help me, only to glare at each other and before they could attack each other Quiksilva growled a warning at them and they stopped.

"That's better." I groaned as Quiksilva gently lowered his snout and as I sat a little heavily I let out a breath. "Now could you two take it outside? I'm trying to rest here." I growled and before my eyes both guys looked away looking a little guilty.

"I have to check on Beau but I'll be right back." Artha said as he walked away though he did shoot Moordryd a warning glare before he walked through the doorway of the stable. As soon as Artha was out of earshot Moordryd muttered something about stable brats before he finally noticed that I was still glaring at him, my arms now crossed against my chest and he raised an eyebrow.

"And what's the look for?" He asked a slight smirk appearing on his face as he strolled over to me and before I could stop him he sat beside me and I shifted over, turning my head so I wasn't facing him. "So now you're giving me the cold shoulder?" He said and I snorted as Quiksilva looked on with an amused smile. "Fine then I guess you won't mind if..." He said as he set a hand on my hand and I frowned at him before his fingers moved up my arm. "I do..." He muttered as his hand reached my shoulder and before I could react he pulled me forward and as he kissed me I started to kiss him back only to realize that this was the guy who kept breaking my heart and with a growl I shoved him.

Sprawling on his back he blinked up at me as I glared at him, furious that he'd kissed me after everything he'd put me through. "Heh feisty." He grinned as he sat up and when I kept glaring willing myself not to punch him in the face he rolled his eyes at me.

"How dare you!" I shouted not caring if anyone heard me. "You keep hurting me then you think you can just waltz in here and kiss me? Leave me alone, Paynn." I growled and to my shock, and Quiksilva's, Moordryd laughed. Speechless I sat there and once he stopped Moordryd stood up and as I watched he held out his arm and I saw the gauntlet. "Wait a minute you have a gauntlet so that means..." Before I could finish he grinned and as he slipped an eye-shaped medallion into it he spoke.

"Unleash the shadows." He growled and as I watched his racing clothes changed and in seconds I found myself staring at the Shadow Booster. "So now you know. The one you've been crushing on has been me this whole time. What do you think of me now?" He asked but I didn't know what to say and as I sat there I heard Artha's voice. Looking towards the doorway all three of us saw him rush in and stop suddenly as he saw the Shadow Booster.

"Moordryd, what are you doing?" He asked and my eyes went wide as I realized that he knew Moordryd's secret identity. "Oh scales." He muttered as I climbed to my feet and as everyone watched I gritted my teeth, my leg throbbing but I ignored it as I gathered my thoughts.

"How could you?!" I yelled at them and as they both cringed Quiksilva hurried to my side, helping me stay upright by standing against my side. Wrapping my arm around his neck I gave him a whispered thank you. "You used me," I growled at Moordryd who had the decency to look a little guilty "and you knew this whole time who he really was and you didn't tell me?" I told Artha who couldn't look me in the face.

"You both pretended to be my friends and after everything I've been through you were just using me." I whispered and as I started to walk, holding tightly to my dragon, Moordryd went to step forward and I gave him the coldest glare I could manage."Stay away from me. Both of you stay as far away from me as possible. I never want to see you two again." I muttered as tears started to stream down my face and as I limped past I didn't even look at them.

Once we were outside Quiksilva looked at me, silently asking where to go, and I gave him a tired smile as Moordryd and Artha rushed out. "This is all you wanted from me so take it!" I shouted as I ripped off the gauntlet and medallion before I threw it to the ground right in front of Moordryd before Quiksilva magged me. Now holding tightly to his neck and trying to ignore the sharp pains radiating up and down my leg I asked him to get as far away from the stables as possible. Quiksilva knew it wasn't smart to leave when I was injured or to leave my gauntlet behind but as I began to cry he snort and took off, leaving Moordryd to change back to himself and as Artha watched he bent down and silently picked up my gauntlet and medallion.

"Scales what have I done?" Moordryd muttered as he watched me leave.


	30. Chapter 30

Running away while still nursing a broken ankle may have not been the smartest move I've ever made but also having my heart broken for the...well I'm not sure how many times it had happened and frankly it wasn't worth dwelling on. So as Quiksilva raced along at a considerable pace I sobbed, holding as tightly onto his neck as I could without unintentionally choking him. Eventually the pain in my ankle became too much for me to bear and hearing my whimpers of pain Quiksilva slowed his pace, knowing I needed help even if I didn't want to admit it.

Unable to wipe my eyes since I would have fallen I didn't notice Quiksilva leading me towards a very familiar spot until as he walked through the gate and when he stopped walking I managed to wipe my watery eyes before I looked around at my surroundings. When I grimaced he sighed and looked right back at me, letting out a slow growl.

"Why here of all places?" I asked as I climbed down only to stumble as the pain in my leg became even worse and he rested against my side, keeping me upright. "I just...fine I need to rest anyway." I finally sighed knowing that Quiksilva wouldn't let up until I agreed so I stayed silent and let him lead me towards the stables. But I didn't get there as I began to feel really dizzy and as he gave a concerned snort I gasped as I started to black out.

Thankfully Quiksilva managed to catch me with his head but he realized he couldn't move without me falling and as he stood perfectly still he heard someone's footsteps. Once they saw me Quiksilva growled a warning but the rider just pointed out that I needed somewhere better than a stable to rest and he reluctantly agreed. As my mystery rescuer carried me in their arms I groaned and they smiled down at me before I was carried further into the compound, towards a door in the back.

Sometime later I heard footsteps and as my eyes slowly opened I groaned instantly closing them as the light hit me. With a chuckle I heard a voice and as I made a second attempt to wake my vision was a little blurry for a few seconds. When I discovered who it was I groaned again though not from pain this time.

"Why...are you here, Paynn?" I growled as he moved closer to me and giving him a raised eyebrow he gave me a grin.

"I'm the leader of the Dragon Eyes and this is the compound of the same crew. Take a wild guess." He replied and I narrowed my eyes even though he was right. "How's the ankle?"

"Huh like you care...Shadow Booster." I growled and he rolled his eyes at me getting another glare in return. "Huh...is this a bedroom?" I asked suddenly as I finally noticed the bed I was lying in and he chuckled as he sat on the edge and I moved back until I was leaning against the headrest.

"Yeah its mine. And before you get mad at me you collapsed and if I hadn't followed you you would have gotten hurt. Again." He explained and after staring at him for a few seconds I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding in.

"I...think I believe you." I muttered though I still couldn't meet his eyes and he actually sighed as I looked down at the blanket. "Not sure I trust you anymore." I whispered and he stood up and as I watched he walked out of the room without a word. Confused I stared at the closed door for a few seconds and when he didn't return I shrugged before I lay back and pretty much fell asleep right away. When I woke sometime later I found myself alone and thinking I'd been left in peace I sat up a small smile appearing on my face until someone walked in and I frown as Moordryd stepped into the room.

"Before you get angry this is my room and I could just kick you out." He told me and I shut my mouth knowing he was right. "I'm letting you stay in here until you're room's ready so behave." He added and I raised an eyebrow at the mention of having my own room.

"Are you...serious?" I asked as he walked over and once he was standing beside the bed he grinned giving me a slight nod. "Drac...oh wait I'm really mad at you right now. You lied to me about being the Shadow Booster and played with my feelings." I muttered as I turned my head suddenly finding the wall a lot more interesting.

"That again? You really hold a grudge don't you." Moordryd complained and I snorted refusing to look at him. "Whatever. As soon as you've healed you're out of here." He added and when I turned my head my eyes wide he chuckled. "Knew that would get your attention. And to make up for that..." He said as he handed something to me and I brightened when I saw my medallion and gauntlet now sitting in my hands.

"Oh yeah. I did leave this behind." I muttered as I slipped the gauntlet over my arm and as I looked down at the medallion I sighed thinking how childish I'd been to leave something so priceless behind. "Man I'm pretty stupid. What would the original Light Booster think if she knew?" I muttered and that's when Moordryd set his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you." Moordryd told me as I looked at him. "We all do things we're not proud of."

"Like lie to your friend and keep secrets from her? Pretend to like her when you think she's annoying?" I replied and he stared at me for the longest time then he sighed.

"Look I'm sorry I lied to you but I did it because..." He trailed off as he stared at the ceiling trying to think of an answer and when he looked back at me and stayed quiet I narrowed my eyes at him. "For dragon's sake this isn't easy okay? I didn't mean to hurt you but it just happened."

"Yeah like I believe that. You didn't think I could keep your secret and you pretended to be my friend. And maybe something more...than that." I replied feeling my cheeks growing hot. "Look just forget about it. As soon as my ankle's healed I'll leave and you can go back to fighting the Dragon Booster and stealing dragons for your dad." I sighed looking towards the wall to my left and as I was so focused on being angry with Moordryd I didn't see him move closer until I felt him lean against me.

Startled I stared at him and as my eyes went wide he gave me a grin before his mouth closed over mine. By the time we came up for air, I managed to glare at him. Which really didn't achieve much since I had two very red cheeks and Moordryd just snorted at the face I pulled. Crossing my arms against my chest I mentally scolded myself for letting him, once again, kiss me.

"You know you never complain about me kissing you. Well not until afterwards anyway. Why?" Moordryd asked sitting beside me and I rubbed the bridge of my nose not sure how to explain anything.

"You constantly annoy me, kiss me then act like it was nothing. But it means something to me and I want to know where I stand. Do you actually care about me or are you just using me to get another booster on your side? Or are you working for your dad this whole time and I'm just part of his dragon-human war? If so I don't want any part of it." I told him and it took him a few minutes to understand just what I'd said.

"I can prove to you that I'm telling you the truth and I'm not helping my father capture you. He's planning on turning you into a wraith." Moordryd spoke and my eyes went wide as I remembered all those poor dragons that attacked me and Quiksilva. "Then he could use you against the Dragon Booster." He added not looking me directly in the face and suddenly it became clear. Wordlessly I moved towards the edge of the bed and as I stood on two shaky feet I gasped as my ankle throbbed and as the pain spread to the rest of my leg I lost my balance.

Quick as a flash of lightning Moordryd caught me in his arms and gently set me down the edge of the bed and as I took several deep breaths to calm myself he raised an eyebrow. "For dragon's sake would you stay put? That ankle's never going to heal right if you keep trying to walk on it." He grumbled and I rolled my eyes as I sat there shaking a little from the pain he stood and as he walked away I wondered if I'd angered him. But a few minutes later he returned holding a bowl in his hands and I sighed realizing that he was bringing me something to eat and I felt terrible knowing how badly I'd misjudged him.

As I ate he kept quiet and by the time I'd finished and he took the empty bowl from me I saw a slight grin on his face. "You know despite being really annoying most of the time you can be very smart and...I suppose caring. Can't believe I just said that out loud." He grumbled but I smiled touched that he could actually be nice when he felt like it and as he set the bowl down on the table beside the bed he gave me a grin in response.

"Anyway I have a race to get ready for. And a stable brat to beat." He added and I rolled my eyes but the grin remained on my face until he left and once he was gone from the room I lay back wondering where Quiksilva was. Unable to contact him while I was confined to this room, at least for the time being, I toyed with the idea of putting on my gauntlet only to stop myself in time as I realized that only Moordryd of the Dragon Eyes and the Penn Crew knew that I was the Light Booster.

"Well there goes that idea. Wonder if 'silva's..." Before I got the next word out I heard a commotion outside and somehow I knew it was Quiksilva causing all the noise. For a few seconds there was silence and as I sighed thinking it was all over I heard a crash and someone who sounded suspiciously like Moordryd yelling.

"Quiksilva you can't go in there! You won't fit and besides its my room!" He yelled and I burst out laughing as I realized my dragon was trying to squeeze through a human sized door. Eventually I heard a frustrated growl before Moordryd walked into the room with a sour look on his face and dirt on one of his cheeks. "Rayne, control your dragon." He grumbled and I shrugged before I pointed to my bandaged leg and he rolled his eyes as he sat heavily on the edge of the bed. "Fine. As soon as you're well again you teach him that dragons won't fit through human doorways. Before he makes the roof cave in."

"Yeah sorry about that. He gets like that whenever I'm not within eye-shot." I told him as I moved over and gave him some more room. "He's just protective of me. Thanks for letting me keep him, Moordryd. That was a really sweet thing to do for me." I said and he turned his head slightly snorting and with a shrug he muttered something about my room being ready. "Then I'll head there now." I answered as I went to stand and toppled over, landing with a yelp on my rear end. Rolling his pale eyes at me, basically telling me I was an idiot, Moordryd still knelt beside me and offered me his hand.

Carefully he helped me to my feet and wrapping an arm around my shoulders he led me towards the door. A few minutes later I was sitting on the bed resting at the back of the room and as I looked around he stood in the doorway leaning against it with his arms crossed as he grinned at me. "Wow so this is really all mine?" I asked and he chuckled as he walked over and I shifted slightly, giving the bed a pat. But he didn't sit and I raised an eyebrow as he shrugged.

"Sorry I can't stay here but I have work to do. And yes this is your room since you're a member of our crew now. Now rest." Moordryd said and judging from the tone of his voice it was an order which I didn't mind since I was feeling pretty tired from everything. As I lay down and made myself comfortable and I began to yawn he walked over to the door. As my eyes slowly began to close just for a moment a smile appeared on his face before the door closed and by then I was already asleep.

Just outside the building Quiksilva looked up, resting on the ground, and once he saw Moordryd he stood and hurried over letting out a snort. "Before you start panicking Rayne's fine just resting. She'll come and get you when her ankle's healed." He told the dragon who eyed him for a few seconds then he gave the Dragon Eyes leader a slow nod and satisfied the silver and black dragon wandered back to the stables as Moordryd watched with an amused grin. "Like rider, like dragon." He muttered before he went looking for Decepshun.


	31. Chapter 31

While I was pretty much stuck at the Dragon Eyes' compound for the time being Artha and his friends were wondering where I had disappeared to after finding out that two of my friends had lied to me. Still feeling pretty awful Artha was just about to go looking for me, afraid that I would get kidnapped (again) or something when Kitt intervened.

"Stable boy I know you're worried about Rayne but she's a big girl and she can handle herself. Besides she has Quiksilva to keep her safe and she needs some time alone to think." She said as she laid a hand on Artha's shoulder and he sighed, knowing she was right.

"But she has a busted ankle and she can't defend herself." Artha pointed out and Kitt looked towards Parmon for help.

"Kitt's right, Artha. You should be concentrating on your race and besides she's the Light Booster. She's more than a match for anyone in Dragon City." Parmon said and Artha finally nodded as he climbed onto Beau's back. "Now let's go through the race again." He added and Lance standing next to Fracshun rolled his eyes and his dragon snorted mirroring his rider's eye roll. Which made Artha feel a little better as he let out a laugh as Parmon glared at the youngest member of the Penn crew. As the ground headed for the racetrack they didn't know that the Dragon Eyes were already there and Artha instantly frowned as Moordryd grinned at him, whispering something to Cain who grinned back.

"Okay what's so funny, Paynn?" Artha growled as Beau wandered over, his head held high and he gave a snort as Decepshun stood next to her rider almost grinning at the dragon.

"I just pointing out to Cain how mad Rayne must be after you hurt her feelings. I guess you're not much of a friend after all, huh?" He grinned and Artha growled wanting so badly to whack Moordryd over the head with his own Jack Stick. But he took a deep breath instead and forced a grin on his face.

"You know that's funny coming from you, Paynn. From what I remember Rayne was more mad at you." He shot back and Moordryd's lip curled as he glared at his rival. Before a fight could break out though Kitt stepped in and standing between them.

"Give it a rest, guys. You both have a race to lose against me." Kitt told them and a few feet away Lance rolled his eyes. As she wandered away heading back to Wyldfir, Artha couldn't help staring at her and when Lance saw the way his brother had a dumb grin on his face he walked over.

"Artha?" He said and when his brother didn't answer he rolled his eyes as Beau joined them. "Beau do you think you could..." Lance said nodding towards his brother and with a dragon-sized grin Beau let out a roar right near Artha's ear. Artha's reaction was immediate and very unmanly; he screamed like a girl and promptly fell on his rear to the amusement of everyone within eye-shot.

"Okay that was seriously not funny guys." He grumbled as he picked himself up and stormed away heading away from his friends and towards Kitt which just made everyone laugh harder. While everyone got ready for the race I woke to find myself alone and as I sulked a little I made up my mind to find Quiksilva and maybe get some fresh air. But standing and staying that way proved a little harder then I thought and as I sat heavily on the edge of the bed I found that Moordryd had left my Jack Stick behind, whether on purpose or accidentally I didn't know but that gave me an idea.

Using it like a crutch I slipped it under my arm and slowly stood taking the weight off my broken ankle and as I stumbled towards the bedroom door I heard voices so I hid behind the door just as Swayy and Blarre walked past. When I realized that they were having a conversation about me I listened in and what I heard shocked me.

"I can't believe that Moordryd's making us make sure Rayne doesn't leave. Hmph we're not babysitters." Swayy grumbled and Blarre nodded apparently just as annoyed.

"Yeah and what good is she anyway? She doesn't even race and still we're stuck with her." Blarre replied and behind the door I gritted my teeth as they kept walking.

"How dare they?" I growled now more determined then ever to leave my room but before I did I went back to the drawer and slipped on my gauntlet. As I pocketed my medallion I grinned to myself wondering what they're reaction would be if they knew just how powerful I was. Then I shook my head and quietly moving outside I went in search of Quiksilva. Thankfully I found him just outside the building and as soon as he saw me he growled and rushed over, almost knocking me over as he nuzzled me.

"Yeah I'm glad to see you too. Come on, let's go to that race." I told him and he eyed me curious before he gently nudged my leg, silently pointing out my injury and I sighed as I stroked his snout. "I meant to watch, not to race." I added and he nodded before he magged me onto his back. "Let's...whoa!" I yelped as he took off towards the gate and as we rushed past I saw Blarre and Swayy walk out of the sleeping quarters. As they stared at us I blew them a kiss laughing as both their jaws dropped in surprise.

As we rushed towards the racetrack the race was only seconds away from starting and as I held onto Quiksilva's neck I sighed happy to be outside and not cooped up and as we rounded the corner I heard more than a dozen footsteps and as I looked towards the racetrack a few feet away I saw the race start and instantly Wyldfir took the lead over everyone else. Quick as a flash Quiksilva rushed towards them and I held on extra tight as he made a flying leap and to my shock he landed almost side on with Beau who gave him a shocked stare, as did his rider.

"Rayne, what are you doing?" Artha asked as Beau kept pace with Quiksilva, who gave an excited roar as he rushed along.

"Apparently we're racing. Quiksilva's idea and not mine." I replied as I kept my arms wrapped around my dragon's neck, afraid that if I didn't I would fall. "Besides he does whatever he wants, whether I like it or not. Not that I'm not enjoying myself." I added as Quiksilva grinned at me and I let out a yell as he sprinted ahead. As we raced along I heard a commotion ahead on the track and as I watched on I saw Moordryd and Wulph mag towards each other and as they collided a piece of gear broke off and headed straight for us.

Unable to move fast enough to dodge it I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable but as I did Quiksilva thought fast on his feet and I let out a yell of surprise as I found myself flung into the air on a mag stream. As I screamed the gear just missed me and as I began to fall Quiksilva leapt into the air and caught me on his back. Having the wind knocked out of me I still managed to grip his neck and as he raced along, soon catching up with Wyldfir, he gave an excited growl. "Yeah that was pretty drac." I admitted once I could speak and he grinned as he raced alongside Kitt and her dragon.

"Rayne? What are you doing here?" She asked as we drew up alongside her and I shook my head.

"Racing I guess. Quiksilva's idea." I answered as I held on tight and before their eyes we all heard a roar. "Oh no." I muttered just as something landed on the tracks and as Quiksilva came to a halt, his claws tearing up the track, I gulped as I realized that it was the same shadowy figure from my dreams. "Worse timing ever. Who are you and what do you want?" I asked finding my voice and he landed right in front of me.

"My name is Armeggaddon and as to what I want...to destroy anyone who stands in my way." He answered his voice a deep rumble and before my eyes he sent a blast of mag energy towards me. It missed me, hitting the track beneath me and as I let out a breath grateful neither me nor Quiksilva had been injured I heard a rumble and as I looked down the ground opened up beneath us.

As I let out a frightened cry Quiksilva tried to leap to safety but Armeggaddon fired another blast that sent Quiksilva tumbling into the crevice just as Artha, Moordryd and the rest of the racers watched on in horror. As we fell I let out a scream and as we vanished Armeggaddon turned his attention to the other racers who ran for their lives.


	32. Chapter 32

As I held on tight to Quiksilva's neck I yelled and Quiksilva let out a roar as we plummeted towards the ground far below. "We're going to crash! What should we do?!" I yelled and that's when I remembered my gauntlet. I grabbed the medallion from my pocket and just for a moment it slipped from my grasp and as I lunged forward I brushed it with the tips of my fingers. "Oh no!" I yelped but Quiksilva lunged at it and just managed to grab it in his teeth. Tilting his head back he handed it to me and I sighed relieved before I slipped it into the gauntlet.

"Unlock the light!" I yelled as a familiar light engulfed us and as my armor slowly flowed over me Quiksilva let out a roar as his scales became pure white. But as I soon discovered changing forms didn't help very much and when I realized we were still falling I let out a startled scream. As I did Quiksilva growled.

 **"Stop panicking and start thinking!"** He yelled and I gasped before I gave him a nod and closed my eyes.

"Focus. I need to focus. What did Mortis say? I need to release the dragon? But how will that...never mind." I whispered as I focused on the mag energy flowing through both me and Quiksilva. "Release the dragon. Unlock the light." I muttered and that's when Quiksilva began to glow and as he did something happened to his back. A set of white wings emerged from either side of me and when I opened my eyes, thinking nothing had happened, I gasped in shock as I saw the pure white wings.

"You can fly?" I asked and he let out a growl before he noticed the ground getting closer and closer. Narrowing his eyes he flapped his wings and I cried out keeping a tight grip on his neck as he pulled up in time, the very tips of his claws scrapping the ground before he took to the air. Impressed I stayed perfectly still as he flew through the air and after he found a rooftop he headed for it but as he went to land he found stopping was a problem and as he skidded I yelled before I was thrown clear, ending up on my side. Thankfully I wasn't hurt and as I lay there he hurried over and nuzzled me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Can we go home now?" I replied and he let out a chuckle. A short time later he made his way back to the racetrack and as I carefully climbed down I found the area deserted. Letting out a breath I took the medallion from my gauntlet and instantly we changed back just as I heard rapidly approaching footsteps and as I turned I smiled as a friend called out to me from atop his dragon.

It was Moordryd and Decepshun and as they rushed over I noticed that Moordryd seemed pretty happy to see me. "Rayne are you hurt?" He asked jumping down and almost knocking me over as he hurried over. Before I knew what was happening he grabbed my arms and started looking from one side of my back to the other. Confused I stood perfectly still until he put his hands on my back and I very gently pushed him away. "Okay what are you doing?"

"Um...sorry I was just...checking for an injuries." Moordryd answered looking away for a moment and that's when I noticed a slight blush on his face. Unable to stop myself I giggled and he frowned at me. "It's not funny!" He yelled suddenly and as I stopped and stared at him he narrowed his eyes at me. "You could have been..." He trailed off as his dragon and mine stared at him and suddenly embarrassed at losing his temper he crossed his arms against his chest not meeting my eyes. "Just forget it."

"Hey it's okay. I appreciate the concern but I'm fine. We're both fine and apart from my ankle I haven't a scratch on me. Unless you want to check again?" I replied finding myself flirting with him and to my left Quiksilva rolled his eyes at me. When I blushed realizing what I was doing Moordryd just snorted.

"Huh if that's your attempt at flirting it's pretty poor." He told me and I growled annoyed at him as he wandered back to me. "This is flirting." He added as he wrapped an arm around my waist and to my surprise he kissed me. Of course it was a nice surprise and I returned it by kissing him back momentarily forgetting about having been this close to getting badly hurt or possibly killed. The kiss seemed to go forever and when I could breath again I gave him a smile, feeling much better after almost falling to my doom. "Are you sure you're okay? You did almost fall to your death." Moordryd pointed out, his arms still wrapped around my waist and it was a good thing too when I stumbled as everything caught up with me and I went completely pale.

"Suddenly...don't feel so...good." I mumbled and the next thing I knew I was lying on a soft bed. Puzzled I went to sit up only to feel extremely light-headed and as I lay back with a groan I heard a chuckle.

"Don't move so much." Moordryd told me and that's when I found him sitting beside me, looking down with a grin though I could see the concern in his eyes. "Just take it easy will you? You are never going to get better if you keep running around like a scavenger dragon." He joked as I slowly sat up pressing a hand to my forehead.

"How did...I get...here?" I mumbled and Moordryd stared at me for a few seconds before he answered and as I listened I found out that a short time after he found me and Quiksilva I passed out from shock and he brought me back to the compound.

"Since then you've been in and out of consciousness. This is the first time I can actually understand you." He finished as I rubbed my forehead fighting off a growing headache. "Other then the times you kept talking in your sleep." He grinned and I swear he was silently laughing at me as my cheeks grew hot.

"I did? Um...what did I say? Nothing embarrassing...please tell me I didn't say anything stupid." I muttered burying my face in my hands and for a few seconds nothing happened. Then I felt a pair of hands cover my own and gently remove them from my face. When I could see again I noticed that Moordryd was looking right at me. "I did...didn't I?" I asked face still bright red and for the longest moment of my life I stared right back then I moved a little closer and Moordryd did the same.

When we were almost touching noses he leaned in and I did the same before our lips touched. The kiss started slow, testing the waters of our possible relationship, then Moordryd reached across and holding my arm in his hand he kissed me a little harder. We came up for air seconds later, both of us with a silly grin on our faces then we bridged the gap between us again and this time the kiss was much more passionate and I actually sighed as he pulled me against his side. Rubbing my arm as he kissed me and when his lips left mine I was pretty disappointed. Right up until his lips found my throat and my eyes almost rolled back into their lids as I tilted my head back, making a slight purring noise and just for a moment Moordryd paused and let out a chuckle.

"Heh never knew you were so helpless." He commented and I narrowed my eyes the moment lost as I sat up and crossed my arms against my chest and he knew right then that he'd crossed a line. "Oh scales. I don't mean it like its a bad thing." He added trying to calm me and I sighed.

"I know that. I'm not sure what's wrong with me. Sorry Moordryd." I muttered as I uncrossed my arms and he reached up, gently stroking my forehead with just the tips of his fingers.

"I think I can forgive you." Moordryd smiled and as we kissed again I felt his hand on mine, intertwining his fingers with mine and giving my hand a gentle squeeze. Soon I snuggled closer fighting the exhaustion wracking my body and as if he could sense how I was feeling Moordryd kissed my forehead and that one kind gesture made me feel a lot better about myself. Despite the fact I couldn't fight well and I kept getting hurt or attacked and then hurt it was nice having someone show a little kindness to me.

Pretty soon I felt my eyelids begin to close and I stopped fighting as I rested my head against his. When he was sure I was fast asleep and wouldn't wake, at least for a few hours, Moordryd carefully untangled himself from me and laying me down he left my bedroom. As he walked outside Cain was standing beside his dragon, Coershun and as he looked up at his leader's approach he couldn't help but wonder why Moordryd had such a goofy looking grin on his face.

"Okay what happened between you and Rayne?" Cain asked a short time later as Moordryd stood beside Decepshun and when his best friend ignored him he rolled his eyes. "So you and her, huh?" He muttered and that got Moordryd's attention as he whirled around, Decepshun rolling her eyes at her rider as he did. "Thought so."

"There is nothing going on between us." Moordryd growled but when he didn't look Cain in the eyes as he answered, Cain snorted knowing that was a lie.

"Huh you're in love with her, aren't you?" He asked and Moordryd actually went red in the face until he let out a growl and stormed past him he chuckled and went back to feeding his dragon. "When's the wedding?" He called out laughing as he heard his best friend yell something about feeding him to a Hydrag if he didn't shut up. Curious as to what the noise was all about Quiksilva wandered out of the stables only to find Moordryd looking more than a little mad.

Wonder why he's out here and not looking after Rayne, Quiksilva thought to himself and as he wandered over he saw that the white haired leader of the Dragon Eyes' face was bright red. Letting out a snort got his attention and Moordryd turned around to find my dragon watching him.

"Rayne's fine. Just sleeping right now." He explained as Quiksilva stared at him with his amber eyes. "This is going to sound weird but do you think...maybe she might like me?" He asked keeping his voice as low as possible in case someone overheard and getting a blank stare Moordryd felt like an idiot. "Never mind." He quickly added but before he could walk away the dragon nudged him and as he looked down Quiksilva gave a low growl.

It took Moordryd a moment or two before he understood what my dragon was telling him. "Thanks, 'silva." He grinned giving my dragon a quick pat on the snout before he walked away and Quiksilva snorted happy that he could help.

When Moordryd entered my room he found me lying on my side with a blanket tangled around me and as he walked over, silently wondering how I'd managed that and as he got closer he heard me whimpering. Worried now he hurried to my side and as he lay a hand on my shoulder I trembled. "Hey Rayne." He said as he gently shook my shoulder and when I didn't respond he tried again, harder this time. "Wake up." He growled and that's when my eyes shot open as I let out a gasp. "For dragon's sake what's wrong with you now?" He asked as I sat up and to his surprise my shoulders began to shake before I let out a wail as I started to cry.

Shocked and more than a little uncomfortable Moordryd stood watching as I keep sobbing and after almost a minute he cleared his throat not sure how to deal with this. When I kept crying oblivious to him standing next to the bed he sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration and tried something else. "Could you...stop making that noise?" He asked trying to keep calm and not get angry at me but I couldn't even hear him and after another minute passed he'd finally had enough.

"For dragon's sake shut up!" He yelled and that shocked me into silence as I sat there staring up at him as he let out a breath, grateful that I'd gone quiet until he saw the hurt in my eyes and too late he realized that he'd gone too far. "Scales." He muttered as I suddenly glared at him and as I went to stand he grabbed my shoulders as I stumbled forward, trying unsuccessfully to shove past him.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" I shouted shoving him and that caused me to overbalanced and land heavily on the bed. Ignoring the sharp pain running through my ankle I glared at him through red eyes and as he held out his hand to help me up I slapped it away. "When someone's crying you comfort them, not shout at them to shut up!" Getting no respond I growled before I rolled over on my side facing the wall and ignoring him. For the longest time Moordryd was silent as he stared down at my almost motionless body, the occasional sniff coming from me, until I felt him sit on the bed and as I lay there he finally spoke.

"I'm...sorry?" He muttered and I sighed at his poor attempt at comforting me. "Scales." He added and I rolled my eyes which he didn't see. "Rayne I'm...not very good at this comfort...thing." He told me and I snorted this time moving over until I was looking up at him.

"Didn't anyone ever hug you or tell you its okay when you were upset about something?" I asked and he shook his head looking a little confused and I sat up, surprised at this piece of info. "What never?" I asked again and he shook his head for a second time which made me momentarily forget my anger.

"What did Word do to you? Wait what about your mom?" I asked him and just for a moment he looked away and that's when I finally understood. Wordlessly I moved over and as I reached around his shoulders Moordryd stared at me and I managed a slight grin as I pulled him against my side. "I'm sorry that no one's been there for you." I whispered as I pulled him into a one armed hug.

"I'm supposed to be...never mind." Moordryd said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, returning the gesture as best he could. For a few minutes we sat in silence then he blinked when I rested my head against his. "Um...what are you doing?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me as my arm moved from his shoulder onto his hand, now resting in his lap and after giving me a questioning look he smiled before he gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I can't work out why I like you." I finally said as I tilted my head to look at him and seeing the puzzled look he gave me I grinned. "One minute you're kissing me and making me feel like I matter and the next..." I sighed again and he blinked. "Well you did yell at me for having a nightmare." I finished as I rested my head against his shoulder this time.

"Is that why you were crying?" Moordryd asked as I squeezed his hand and when I sniffed he understood. "I shouldn't have yelled."

"No you shouldn't have." I muttered as I moved my injured leg, wincing a little as it began to ache. "Stupid leg." That's when I heard a chuckle just before Moordryd cupped my chin in his free hand and as he lifted it toward his mouth I actually managed a smile before he kissed me.


	33. Chapter 33

* * *

I really wanted to ask about Armegaddon and why he had tried to blast me to kingdom come but with Moordryd's lips on mine that question flew out the window. And I almost forgot my own name when I felt his tongue pressing against my lips and the instant I opened my mouth it darted in.

As his tongue explored my mouth before gently wrapping around my tongue I tilted my head back and Moordryd reached over holding my hand in his as he made out with me. It surprised me that a guy that seemed so cold towards pretty much everyone around him could also be so kind and loving towards me and once his tongue slipped from my mouth, both of us a little out of breath I gave him a slight smile.

"Wow...so very drac." I mumbled and he chuckled at the faint blush on my face. "Very funny, Paynn." I grumbled crossing my arms against my chest and he grinned taking my hand and brushing his lips against my knuckles. "You're just doing this because you upset me, aren't you?" I asked as he grinned back at me and instead of giving me an answer he moved closer and when his lips found my neck I sighed, not really caring anymore.

Too caught up in each other we didn't notice my gauntlet glowing and just as Moordryd pushed me backwards onto the bed I saw a brilliant flash of light and as I gasped the light filled the room. When I could see again I wondered where I was and as I wandered around I found myself in a deserted city, not so different from Dragon City, and as I walked around I tripped on something lying on the ground. That's when someone grabbed me by the shoulders and as I looked up I found Moordryd standing beside me.

"Where in the magna draconis are we?" He asked still holding onto one of my arms and as I looked down, trying to work out what I'm tripped on, I immediately wished I hadn't. Suddenly I pushed Moordryd away and with one hand clamped over my mouth I rushed a few feet in the opposite direction before I began to retch. After a few seconds I felt Moordryd's hand on my back and as he gently rubbed it I managed to gasp out a thank you.

"What did you see?" He asked and I pointed back to where I had woken up and as he walked away I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand before I joined him. "Oh...scales." He whispered as he looked down at the partially burnt corpse of what looked like a rider and its dragon, though the bodies were so badly burned I couldn't tell where the rider ended and the dragon began.

Just thinking about how it had happened made me want to throw up again but I managed to keep myself steady and taking a deep breath I went in search of anyone living. Joining me Moordryd could see me shaking and silently he reached out and took my hand giving it a squeeze and for that I was very grateful because soon I realized that everyone in the vicinity was dead and that scared me more than anything.

"What...happened here?" I whispered as Moordryd stood beside me and that's right when I heard a roar, several in fact and without answering I rushed towards the sound and my hand slipped from Moordryd's grasp.

"Rayne! You don't know what's out there! Scales." He growled before he sprinted after me and by the time he caught up my eyes were completely wide staring at two figures in the distance. "There you are! Didn't anyone tell you not to run away?" He asked as he stood beside and as we watched I saw a black and gold dragon rushing along the broken pavement, charging what looked like eight black dragons.

"Is that...Artha? No it couldn't be...so that's the original Dragon Booster? Wow." I muttered and I heard Moordryd snort obviously not as impressed. "But who's that over there?" I said as I looked to the right and to my shock I saw someone lying on the ground. As I watched in shock I instantly saw the pure white armor and that's when it clicked. "Its Bianca."

"Who? Wait do you mean the woman who wore your gauntlet?" Moordryd asked and I gave him a quick nod and to his astonishment I went to climb down only for my friend to grab my arm and pull me back. "Hang on it's too dangerous." He told me and I growled annoyed until I heard another voice and as I looked towards Bianca another dragon and its rider rushed over. In seconds the rider jumped down and once at Bianca's side he kenlt and tried to help her up and that's when I saw all the blood. It seemed to be coming from her left side and as I gasped Moordryd realized the same thing I did; that she was dying. But the Shadow Booster holding her in his arms didn't seem to realize it yet as he hugged her to his chest.

"Just hold on, Bianca. Call Hurricayne and he'll get you to safety." He said and that's when he saw the tears in Bianca's eyes and she slowly shook her head, panting from her injuries.

"It's too late for me...and for him." She whispered and lifting her hand she pointed a few feet away to something lying motionless on the ground. Once the Shadow Booster's dragon rushed over she found that it was the rapidly cooling body of Hurricayne and it let out a mournful cry, nudging his snout with her own. "He...gave me more time. So...I could say goodbye. I thought...we could defeat Armeggadon on our own but...I was reckless and it cost us both our lives." She whispered before a coughing fit stole the breath from her lungs and as the Shadow Booster held her he saw the blood already flowing from her mouth and he knew that she wasn't going to survive for much longer.

When she finally relaxed and her coughing fit ended Bianca looked up at the Shadow Booster and he could see how pale her skin had become and he knew she didn't have long left.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." The Shadow Booster sighed and Bianca reached up with one very shaky hand to gently stroke his cheek. Carefully he gripped her hand in his and held it tight as she shuddered, blood pooling under her. "I wanted to fight alongside you."

"You have and besides the world needs a man like you. Do me one favor." Bianca whispered and after the Shadow Booster nodded she removed her medallion, instantly gasping as the last of her mag energy left her and when she handed it along with her medallion to her lover he stared.

"Take these and hide them somewhere safe so that the next Light Booster can find them if the world ever needs saving again." She said managing a sad smile as she gazed up at the love of her life. "And one last thing. Aid the Dragon Booster. No matter your differences you have both are needed to defeat Armeggaddon and stop the dragon-human war. Promise me that you'll do this. He and Beau need you." She gasped and he gave her a nod tears now flowing freely down his face and she gave him a tired smile.

Very gently he cupped her chin and as they kissed for the last time I watched on, tears running down my face as I watched my predecessor dying right in front of me and standing beside me Moordryd reached across and gently held my hand as Bianca took her last breaths. As their kiss ended the arm wrapped around the Shadow Booster's neck suddenly went limp and when the Shadow Booster opened his eyes he saw Bianca's eyes wide and unblinking.

As he gently lowered her to the ground he closed her eyes and resting her arms against her chest he gave her once last kiss on the forehead before he stood and whistled for his dragon. Once it reached his side he wiped his eyes before he slipped the gauntlet and medallion into the pack on his dragon's back and once he climbed up the dragon took off. As they raced away I watched the Dragon Booster mag-blast several of the eight black draconium dragons away before he raced after the Shadow Booster. And that's when Armeggaddon noticed us and before I had time to scream he sent a massive blast of mag energy at the pair of us.

"Noooo!" I screamed as I sat up only to find that I was back inside my bedroom and as I let out a gasp I heard Moordryd stir beside me.

"Oh scales...wait how did we get back here?" He asked as he sat up rubbed his forehead and I shook my head to clear it, equally as confused. "Did that really happen or were we dreaming?"

"I think...that was a vision...of the dragon-human war. And Bianca...died." I muttered as I felt fresh tears forming and I hurriedly wiped them away. "Is that what's going to happen to me too?"

"No." Moordryd growled and I looked over at him as he sat beside me. "I won't let that happen to you." He told me, standing and reaching down he helped me to my feet.

"Then I'll keep you to your promise." I answered wrapping my arms around his waist and as we held each other I smiled at him. But just as we were leaning in for a kiss someone burst through the door and we both looked towards the door as Cain rushed in. At the exact same time we yelled "Cain!" annoyed at him for barging in on us without having the decency of knocking first.


	34. Chapter 34

Tempted to roll his eyes at the pair of us, Cain instead muttered an apology as Moordryd glared at him.

"What do you want, Cain?" Moordryd growled as his hands slipped from my waist and I sighed pouting as he focused his attention on his best friend. Okay I have to admit that I pouted a little as he seemed to forget about me being in the room. But when I heard why he'd barged in I was suddenly willing to forgive Cain as Moordryd's eyebrow shot up in surprise and I went pale, stepping back and almost falling. "Rayne, calm down." He said as he grabbed my arm and held me up as I gasped.

"Sorry...just give me...a minute." I whispered as I tried to calm myself. "He can't have vanished...not someone that size."

"Its true. I went looking for him, " Cain answered as he spared a glance at me, just as I shuddered "even sent a dragonfly out to follow him but he and his dragons ran away and now he's just...gone."

"Maybe he's in the wastelands." Moordryd said and I nodded as I had been thinking the same thing. "Call Rancydd and Prankk. We'll meet outside and track him down." And that's when I shook my head surprising both guys who just stared at me.

"There's no way anyone's going after him. He's dangerous and he almost killed me. Think of what he could do to everyone else. Sorry but I won't let anyone get hurt, even if I have to come with you." I told them and Moordryd raised an eyebrow while Cain sniggered and I glared at him. "I don't care if you guys can fight and I can't I'm not letting anyone put themselves in danger. Not if I can help it."

For the longest time Moordryd narrowed his eyes at me but I just glared back not willing to let the Dragon Eyes get hurt or worse going after someone as powerful as Armeggaddon. Then Moordryd let out a breath and when he nodded I grinned thinking he'd seen sense and wouldn't go ahead with his crazy plan. But what I didn't know was that the nod wasn't meant for me but Cain and just as I turned my head, glancing back at my bed for a split second and thinking how much I'd like to just curl up and go back to sleep, I felt something strike the back of my head directly between my ears. I let out a cry of pain as I took a single step forward before darkness overwhelmed me and I passed out.

The next thing I knew was that I had a splitting headache and as I struggled awake groaning as the back of my head throbbed I found myself lying on something soft. "Moordryd?" I mumbled opening my eyes and when I found him missing I slowly sat up, rubbing at my eyes and wondering just where he'd gone. And why my head hurt but as I sat there in silence I started to remember something smacking me in the head and then...darkness and I growled as it all became clear.

"He actually hit me." I growled as I went to stand up only for the room to spin and as I sat back heavily I groaned, eyes closing as I tried to make sense of why he'd done this to me. Granted it was actually Cain that stuck me with what I assumed was a Jack Stick and gritting my teeth I tried to stand again. Thankfully the room didn't spin this time but with my head throbbing it took me several attempts before I managed to make it across the room.

"Okay...that wasn't fun." I muttered leaning against the door for a few seconds before I reached for the doorknob. As I went to open the door I suddenly found it locked and after a few attempts I gave up and resisting the urge to kick the door I slowly slid to the floor. "I can't believe...he locked me in." I growled as I gave the door a glare. Once I finally picked myself off the floor I rested against the door and as I listened I soon discovered that the compound was completely silent and that's when I knew that I was alone.

Or not as it turned out when I heard something scratching at the door and I backed away not sure what it was but hoping that it would leave me alone. But the scratching persisted and I grew really scared as whatever it was started slamming into the door and as the room shook I moved closer and closer to the bed, unable to stop myself shaking as I watched the door start to rip in two.

"Leave me alone!" I cried out and just as I did something stuck its massive head through the ruined door and as I went to let out a scream I instantly shut up as Quiksilva snorted at me, just his head and shoulders now sticking into the bedroom. "Quiksilva! You almost gave me a heart attack." I told him and he rolled his eyes before he moved back and I rushed over more then a little angry at him but as I cleared the ruined doorway I gave his neck a tight hug. "But I am so glad you're here. Where is everyone?" I asked as he knelt and after I climbed onto his back he stood and wandered back outside.

As he wandered around it finally clicked that Moordryd and the rest of the Dragon Eyes had left, probably looking for Armeggaddon and I sighed worried that they'd just get hurt. Pretty soon I knew what I had to do and taking a deep breath I called out "Unlock the light!" and once we'd changed Quiksilva stared at me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? You're still hurt and that warrior was a lot more than either of us can handle." Quiksilva said as he looked towards the gate and when I sighed he knew exactly what to do. "You know I'd follow you anywhere even if its somewhere dangerous." He added as he started to walk towards the entrance of the compound. Once we were outside I heard a commotion and as I stared I saw Cain and Coershun running towards the compound. The moment he saw us Coershun skidded to a halt and let out an almost whine.

"What happened?" I asked with a sinking feeling and that's when Cain answered, looking behind him with fear in his eyes.

"Moordryd and Decepshun...trapped in a cavern and Armeggaddon's searching for them. He told me to run ahead and make sure you were safe. But he's in danger now." Cain told me and that's when I nodded before Quiksilva shot forward moving so fast his feet were a blur and I held on tight as we took off, leaving Cain and Coershun to exchange a look of surprise. "Wait you're suppose to...stay here." He muttered knowing that Moordryd would blame him for this.

"We have to help him." I said as I kept a firm grip on his neck and Quiksilva growled as he concentrated on running. "I hope they're okay. Trust Moordryd to go rushing off to play the hero." Though I couldn't really fault him since I knew he was just trying to keep everyone safe despite helping his father start a dragon-human war.

Right now in the wastelands Moordryd was urging Decepshun on as Armeggaddon sent his eight pure black dragons after the pair and even with their combined efforts they were no match for the powerful warrior. So Moordryd eventually told Decepshun to run to try and lose them and soon the eight dragons were out of sight but Moordryd didn't believe for even a moment that they were safe and in seconds he heard a laugh. Inwardly cringing he looked up just as Armeggaddon stepped into view, standing on a ledge above them and as he watched the warrior fired a shot of mag energy at the pair.

"Decepshun, move! Into that cave!" He yelled and his dragon shot forward just as the energy slammed into the ground just missing them by mere inches and as she raced along even Decepshun wondered if they'd make it. Just as they reached the entrance of the cave they both heard a rumble and that's when Moordryd looked up before he spurred his dragon to move. As the ceiling began to cave in Decepshun rushed as fast as she could trying to outrun the collapse of the cavern but just as they were about to clear it something slammed into Moordryd and he tumbled off her back. Before they could escape the roof collapsed and after the dust settled no sound could be heard except for a deep laugh that came from outside as Armeggaddon stood in front of the entrance to the cave.

"That is what happens to traitors. Now that he's out of the picture I need to find the Dragon Booster so that no one can stand in my way." He said as his dragons stood at attention and as he walked away his dragons followed. A short distance away and coming from the opposite direction I watched as Quiksilva slowed and when he suddenly growled I looked down at him.

"What's wrong 'silva? Can you hear something?" I asked and after a pause he spoke to me.

 **"I heard a voice. The same one that attacked us is here. Close by. Maybe we should leave this place."** He told me and I shook my head which made him narrow his eyes at me. **"Rayne we shouldn't linger. He might come back."** He said but I just jumped down instantly stumbling and he sighed as he leant against me, keeping me standing. **"Okay but you're not leaving my side."**

"Okay. Let's find Moordryd and Decepshun. And thanks." I replied and he sighed before he started walking and as I kept one arm wrapped around his waist I started to worry about Moordryd and Decepshun. As we walked along going at a slow pace because of my leg I heard something and that's when Quiksilva growled stopping instantly. "Is it them?" I whispered only for Armeggaddon to step forward and I cried out, almost falling over as I tried to hide between Quiksilva who bared his teeth at the warrior.

"Well isn't this a surprise. The newest Light Booster. Tell me; are you looking for the Shadow Booster? If so, then he's in that cave." He told me pointing and when I saw the cave, or the remains of it anyway, I gasped and he chuckled. "Or maybe he's under all that rubble."

"You..." I growled unable to think of a curse word and as he chuckled Quiksilva spoke into my head, warning me to run. But I stood my ground afraid mostly but also angry that he'd attacked my friend. "We have to find them." I growled and he sighed into my head before he sent a sudden mag-blast towards Armeggaddon who easily blocked it and sent another, much more powerful one, at us. At the last second Quiksilva dodged and as he sped towards the cave I saw a slight opening so I used my telepathy to tell Quiksilva who saw it too and as he rushed forward something hit the ground.

It just missed us and as Armeggaddon fired another shot Quiksilva who just managed to slip through the gap and as the blast hit the cave it did two things; blocked the entrance and caused another cave in. Of course these two facts escaped me as, just as soon as we were inside Quiksilva tripped and I was thrown off hitting my already sore head and by the time I woke up I found my headache had gotten progressively worse.

"Owww..." I groaned as I woke finding Quiksilva lying next to me and when he saw I had finally woken up he nuzzled me. "Yeah...head hurts but I'm okay. What about you?" I asked as I slowly climbed to my feet and he snorted.

 **"I'm fine but that wasn't much fun. Never doing that again."** He grumbled and I giggled as he shook himself and as I looked towards the entrance, finding it completely blocked he sighed at the face I pulled. **"Getting upset won't help us. Come on let's find another way out."** He said and I nodded as he magged me. But just as he turned around, intending to head deeper into the cave I heard a noise and as I looked around I realized too late what that sound was. For the second time I fell off Quiksilva as he let out a startled roar and I shook myself, really not happy about being dumped on the ground. As I went to cimb to my feet, shooting him a glare as I did, I froze when I heard a voice.

"Stop complaing and help us." Moordryd growled as he lay beside Decepshun and I rushed over ignoring my leg for the time being followed closely by Quiksilva. As we reached my friend and his dragon I cringed as I saw the blood soaking his leg. "Well?" He growled at me and I quickly knelt beside him afraid that he was seriously hurt. Once he saw the tears welling in my eyes he softened and tried to lightened the mood.

"Huh it'll take more than a scratch to keep me down." He grinned and I nodded relief clear in my face as I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and slowly helped him to his feet. Trying not to wince at the throbbing pain in his leg he gently pushed away from me and as Decepshun climbed to her feet he noticed me staring at him. "The roof collapsed and we...got lucky I guess." He told me and getting a blank stare he sighed.

"You had me so worried and I thought...that you and Decepshun..." I managed before the tears finally flowed and when I stumbled towards him he gave me a smile, thinking I was about to start bawling. And I did but I also shoved him, hard, against Decepshun and as both rider and both dragons stared at me in shock I wiped my eyes. "I thought you were dead! You knocked me out and locked me up! And when I get all the way out here he came after us! What were you thinking?!" I shouted my voice echoing throughout the cave and as Moordryd watched I slumped to the ground.

After sitting there for a few seconds I took the medallion out and once I was back to being plain old Rayne I began to sob. Rolling his eyes at me Moordryd stumbled over and as he sat beside me on the cold floor I tried to stop the flow of tears but it proved hopeless and when I continued to bawl I suddenly felt an arm wrap around my shoulders before he pulled me forward. Seconds later I buried my face in his chest as he held me in his arms. I don't know who was more shocked, me or Moordryd, that he was actually comforting me though it seemed to calm me and after a little while my cries faded away and when I lifted my head I sniffed.

"Feel better?" Moordryd asked and I gave him a slow nod as I wiped my eyes. "Good. Now as for me..." He trailed off as we both looked down at his leg and without hesitating I slipped my jacket off and ripped one of my shirt sleeves in half. As he watched I carefully placed one hand on the leg and before he could react I wrapped the makeshift bandage around the wound. When I tightened it he gave a growl and I sighed before I leant back.

"A little warning would have been nice. But...nice job." Moordryd told me as he looked at the bandage then at me giving me a slight grin. Once I helped him back to his feet he moved to Decepshun's side and gave her snout a gentle pat, making me smile despite being very angry at him. After our dragons magged us Decepshun led the way and as they walked deeper and deeper into the cave I wondered what would happen next.


	35. Chapter 35

As we journeyed deeper and deep into the cave I started to wonder if anyone knew that we were missing and possibly sensing my worries Quiksilva slowed and glanced up at me.

"Yeah I'm just a little scared." I admitted and hearing this my dragon snorted at me, knowing that I wasn't being entirely truthful. Of course he couldn't speak to me without the gauntlet so he let it go at least for the time being and as he followed Decepshun she slowed as we came to two pathways. "Wonderful. Which way should we go?"

"I don't know. I've never been this way before. Right or left?" Moordryd answered and that's when I noticed even he looked a little unsure. When I grinned he frowned at me and shook his head. "Don't know what you're smiling about. Armeggaddon **'** s still out there and we're trapped in here." He said as Quiksilva walked towards him and I sighed looking away for a few seconds and focusing on the ground to my left.

"Let's just go right. If I'm wrong you can blame me. Everyone always does." I muttered and as Quiksilva moved along the path heading left Moordryd rubbed the bridge of his nose knowing I was upset once again at him. But he didn't know what to say so he followed in silence instead deciding to wait for me to calm down in my own time.

As we walked along I kept my eyes in front of me wondering if I had chosen the right way and not gotten us even more lost but as the path widened I stared as we found ourselves in a huge underground cavern. Suddenly Quiksilva rushed ahead and I quickly grabbed his neck, laughing despite everything going wrong so far and as Decepshun followed Moordryd raised an eyebrow at my sudden mood change. Even he was laughing when he saw that I had made the right choice and as Decepshun magged him he watched as I jumped down, grinning as I took in the size of the room.

"Wow its so massive!" I said as I looked around and when I saw a stream I grinned and hurried over. "And there's an underground stream too. Wow." I grinned as I knelt beside it and cupping some water into my hands I took a drink. Limping a little Moordryd joined me and as he knelt to take a drink himself both our dragons wandered over. I stepped back thinking Quiksilva wanted a drink but he rushed into the stream instead, splashing water everywhere and drenching us both.

I shook my head laughing as he rolled in the water and watched with amusement as Moordryd moved away, now soaked from head to toe and with a sour look on his face. "Calm down its only water." I grinned as I stood next to him and he gritted his teeth, making me think he was really mad. But after a long moment he chuckled finding the funny side of it and I burst out laughing. Eventually I took my jacket off and as I set it down on a rock nearby, hoping it would dry, Moordryd did the same. Now sitting a safe distance away I sighed.

"Enjoying yourself?" Moordryd asked as he sat beside me and I shrugged a little worried about our current situation. "Anyway thanks...for coming back for me." He told me and I nodded at him trying not to stare as he smiled at me.

"Does your crew know where you are?" I asked trying to think of something to say and not focus on his smile or the fact we were alone together and...oh no.

"I think you mean our crew. Anyway Cain'll send out a search party. Besides he knows that I vanished in the wastelands so that's the first place he'll look. And...why are you blushing?" He asked suddenly and I coughed turning my head and he chuckled before he moved closer, just a few inches and when I turned my head I yelped almost falling over when I found him almost nose to nose with me.

"Hey!" I gasped as he grinned back at me finally having some fun. "What are you doing?" I hissed looking over and when I noticed that neither Quiksilva nor Decepshun were paying us the slightest bit of attention I relaxed. Right up until Moordryd set his hand on my shoulder and I almost jumped out of my skin. "Moordryd...stop it." I growled as he ran his hand up and down my arm and judging from his slight grin he wasn't going to stop.

"Not until you admit that...you...have...a crush...on me." He whispered as he squeezed my shoulder and I gritted my teeth trying to focus on what we should do next but he started to run the very tips of his fingers under my chin and I found myself losing focus. "Go on...say it." He whispered now leaning closer and as his warm breath flowed over my ear I gasped unable to hold it back and he chuckled.

"F...fine...I like you. There you happy?" I growled at him annoyed that we were trapped and all he was focused on was finding out whether I liked him or not. Though I was kind of flattered that he was interested in me and before I could blink his teeth found my earlobe and I gasped again as he nibbled my ear. "Stop...it..." I growled and he did...for about two seconds before his tongue flicked into my ear and my face flushed. I tried to stand only for his arm to snake around my waist and hold me in place, tonguing my ear. This kept up for a few seconds as I fought to get free and once I finally gave up when I realized I couldn't get free Moordryd chuckled.

Cupping my chin he pulled me into a kiss that I immediately returned oblivious to Quiksilva staring at me, eyes wide as his rider and the one rider he didn't trust locking lips. By the time we came up for air I managed a grin. "Drac...very drac." I mumbled before I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward kissing him hard, at the same time wrapping an arm around his neck so he couldn't escape. Not that he wanted to judging by the sounds he was making. Breathing a little hard I grinned at him, my face flushed and he chuckled.

"You're a pretty good kisser." Moordryd said as I rested my head against his shoulder and I sighed content to just sit beside him and not worry about our predicament for now. It was so peaceful wherever we were and with nothing or no one trying to harm us that my eyes started to drift closed and as Moordryd watched, amused I snuggled close and as I fell asleep he grinned. "And she falls asleep once again." He commented as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders before he made himself comfortable and pretty soon even he was fast asleep.

Finding us fast asleep Decepshun chuckled while Quiksilva snorted, a little annoyed at Moordryd but also happy that I was feeling better. Eventually even our dragons fell asleep and as I rested my head against Moordryd's I started to have another dream or another vision I guess which left me more than a little red-faced.

It started out normal enough as Bianca walked into a room that seemed a little familiar and as I struggled to remember my predecessor sat at the desk and as she started to write in a small book she didn't notice someone sneak up behind her. I went to warn her before I remembered that she couldn't see me and as I watched a gloved hand clamped over her mouth and I blinked as I realized that it was her boyfriend.

"Man I'm getting bad at this." I whispered as Bianca laughed and as she turned around she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I can't even remember that I'm in her bedroom and...oh boy. I just hope the dream ends soon." I muttered and of course it didn't. At least not until Bianca and the Shadow Booster, whose name I still didn't know, started to kiss and I decided to clear out only to find that the door was locked. Gritting my teeth I tried to open it but when it remained locked I growled before I turned only to see the Shadow Booster pushed Bianca onto the bed.

"Oh there is no way I want to see...whatever they do." I muttered as I turned my back but I couldn't block out the sounds as the Shadow Booster and Bianca made out and just as they began to gasp the vision suddenly stopped and I sat up gasping a little myself. Only to find Moordryd awake and staring at me as I rubbed my eyes, trying to hide my flushed face.


	36. Chapter 36

"Hey morning." He muttered yawning as I climbed to my feet and stretched, my head turned slightly.

"Morning." I answered faking a yawn and when I turned around my face had finally gone back to normal. "Should we keep moving or stay here a while longer?" I asked as Moordryd stood only to gasp when his leg almost buckled beneath him. Instantly I was at his side and wrapping an arm around his shoulders keeping him upright. "Maybe we should rest for a while. Your leg needs time to heal." I said and I heard him chuckle.

"The same goes for you. But Armeggaddon's probably in Dragon City right now and besides my father's probably sent out a search party. Maybe." Moordryd replied and I nodded as I helped him towards Decepshun. As he leaned against her I retrieved our almost dry jackets and as Moordryd slipped his back on I did the same before I walked over to Quiksilva who stared at me for a moment before nudging me.

"Huh what's wrong boy?" I asked and he snorted as he moved his head towards Moordryd who was now sitting comfortably on Decepshun's back and I raised an eyebrow, confused. Then it all made sense and I grinned as he magged me. "Don't be jealous. Anyway we're just friends. I think so anyway." I told him and he rolled his eyes when he caught me staring at Moordryd, who was looking towards the other end of the cave. With another snort he followed Decepshun and as we headed for what I hoped was the exit I couldn't help wondering if Artha was looking for us.

As it turns out he didn't even know that I and Moordryd were missing until Artha almost ran into Cain who looked frantic and calling out to him, Cain rushed over.

"Cain, where's Moordryd?" Artha asked and to his shock Cain actually answered.

"He went after Armeggaddon on his own and now he's missing. And when we got back to the compound...well Rayne and Quiksilva are missing too. Word'll kill me if he finds out I left him behind. But he told me to." Cain actually whimpered and Coershun looked just as scared about facing Moordryd father.

"I'll look for him. Where did you last see him?" Artha asked and Cain quickly told him the wastelands. "Okay. Go back to the compound and stay there. Whatever you do don't let Word know he's missing. If he calls just make up an excuse. Come on, Beau." As they raced away Cain just stared at his best friend's rival for a few seconds before something occurred to him.

"Hang on why do I have to make up an excuse?" He muttered and Coershun snorted not looking forward to getting into trouble. In the end they headed for the compound and as Cain wondered what he was going to do, Moordryd and I were heading for what we hoped was the exit to this cave or at least somewhere safe. And as we headed even deeper I thought I heard a noise and as I listened Quiksilva kept walking and soon I couldn't hear it so I just shrugged. Pretty soon I could feel a breeze and that made me grin as I realized that just maybe this was the way out.

"Do you feel that?" I asked Moordryd as Decepshun slowed and as he looked at me then straight ahead he narrowed his eyes trying to work out what I meant. "The breeze." I added and he finally nodded breaking into a slight grin as Decepshun started to speed up and as we moved closer I found a dead-end and I sighed, thinking I had made a mistake before I jumped down from my dragon's back feeling pretty stupid.

"Sorry I really thought..." Before I could finished Moordryd shook his head and as I watched Quiksilva moved over to the wall and as we both stared he charged up a mag blast. As we raced for cover he let loose and with an almighty crash the wall came down. Coughing from the dust Moordryd and I wandered over as Quiksilva flicked his tail and made a happy growl, clearly pleased with himself.

"It wasn't a dead end. Come on, let's go." Moordryd said as Decepshun started to run and I grinned as I rushed to Quiksilva's side and he magged me. And as we raced outside I let out a laugh and Moordryd joined in, both of us happy to finally be rid of that cave but as our dragons raced along I heard a noise and something slammed into the ground missing us by inches. As I turned slightly my heart sank when I saw Armeggaddon grinning at us and to my left Moordryd groan. As I turned to him I stared as he started to fall from Decepshun's back and I leapt off Quiksilva, ignoring the pain from my leg and dived to catch him before he hit the ground. Thankfully I caught him and as his eyes fluttered open I stared down at his face.

"Not...very drac." He muttered and as I touched his forehead I discovered that he was sweating, heat radiating from his forehead. "Wh...why are you...staring at me?" He asked grinning and when he tried to stand I had to grab his arm, stopping him from collapsing again.

"You're sick. Why didn't you...look just forget it. Where's the Dragon Booster when you need him?" I whispered and Moordryd frowned at me trying to push me away and stand on his own. "Stay still will you?" I asked and he shook his head before he gripped his medallion and to my disbelief he grinned

"Unleash the shadow!" Moordryd yelled and as his armor appeared Decepshun changed form and as she let out a roar Moordryd chuckled. Seconds later he collapsed and I only just caught him before I gently lowered him to the ground.

"Just great. I guess I have to protect you. This isn't going to end well." I muttered and just as I held up my gauntlet I heard a very welcome voice.

"Leave my friends alone!" Dragon Booster yelled as he charged towards Armeggaddon on Beau who let out a challenging roar. Impressed I watched as Artha fired a blast of mag energy at Armeggaddon who easily dodged and sent one right back. Before it could hit anyone though I heard a weird buzzing noise and as I stared Beau threw up a shield blocking the mag blast and that's when Artha turned to me. "Quick get Moordryd and head back to the Penn Stables." He whispered and I nodded kneeling and carefully helping Moordryd to his feet. Barely conscious he rested his head against mine and I sighed making sure I wouldn't drop him.

"But what about you? You can't beat him on your own." I whispered as Armeggaddon fired shot after shot towards us and gritting his teeth Artha quickly whispered something and I gave him a quick nod. Suddenly the shield vanished and Armeggaddon laughed as he ready an attack but that's when Artha fired a shot of mag energy at him followed by about half a dozen gear pieces I couldn't identify and as a huge cloud of smoke appeared it blocked us from the villain's view.

Giving us a little time to escape I carried Moordryd over to Quiksilva who magged him and me. Holding him around the waist with one hand I used the other to wrap around Quiksilva's back and as we rushed away at top speed I heard the villain's angry shout as it echoed throughout the wasteland. We didn't slow down until we reached inner Dragon City and that was only because I almost slipped from the saddle, the shock of everything getting to me and as I did I almost dropped Moordryd.

"Let me hang onto him. You need to hold onto Quiksilva." Artha offered after he changed back to himself and I nodded silently glad as I didn't think I had the strength to hold on myself let alone Moordryd. As we resumed our run I fought back tears of frustration at being completely helpless before such a powerful and ruthless warrior and by the time we reached the Penn Stables I started sniffing.

Jumping down from Quiksilva I leaned against him as I wiped at my eyes and he nuzzled me knowing why I was upset, letting out a growl. Heading for the stables with an arm draped around Moordryd's shoulders, Artha didn't notice as Quiksilva and Decepshun walked alongside me. Though the dragons could and as I reached the doorway I let out a breath as Moordryd finally opened his eyes and gazed around, looking a little lost.

"Where am I?" Moordryd asked and once he saw Artha his eyes narrowed and he tried to push Penn away, only to stumble and almost fall. "Whoa..." He muttered as I rushed over and before my eyes he passed out. Concerned I watched as Artha lowered him to the ground and that's right when I heard someone outside. My eyes narrowing I braced myself for a fight only to see Connor and Lance appear and I sighed relieved it was only them.

"What's going on? And why's he here?" Lance asked as he hurried over and I rested my shoulder against the wall of the stable not sure what to tell them.

"I'll get him a blanket then you two can explain the whole story." Connor offered and as he left I sighed rubbing the bridge of my nose, fighting a growing headache and the fear that we weren't safe even here. By the time Artha's dad returned I was sitting on the ground a few feet away from everyone hunched over and looking at my feet.

"And that's everything so far." Artha finished before he looked towards me and I just sniffed which made everyone wonder just what had happened to me. "Anything you want to add?" He asked and I shook my head not even looking up. "So how is he?" Artha asked changing the subject and after examining Moordryd's leg his father stood.

"It's infected." Connor replied and I buried my face in my hands hearing that news. As my tears flowed I sobbed into my hands ignoring my friends attempts to calm me down and eventually I cried myself to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

"Rayne." Someone called and I groaned shifting to one side, trying to go back to sleep. "Come on, wake up." The voice persisted and I finally cracked an eye open trying to glare and failing as I finally realized who it was that wouldn't let me rest in peace.

"Moordryd?" I mumbled as I sat up rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand and he grinned at me as I struggled to my feet. "You're...okay?" I asked as I knelt beside him and he chuckled at the confused face I pulled.

"Yeah why shouldn't I be?" Moordryd answered and as I continued to stare at him he rolled his eyes. "If you really want to know, I was sick yesterday. But my leg's healing and I'm better so stop looking so worried."

"But your fever...how did you heal so fast?" I asked as he shifted over, grimacing a little, so I could sit beside me and once I did he grinned again. As it turns out while I was out like a light Connor cleaned Moordryd's leg and looked after him until his fever broke sometime this morning. When I understood that I had been no help whatsoever in his recovery I started to sniff and he frowned knowing what was coming.

"Before you start with the waterworks I'm fine so just calm down." Moordryd told me keeping his voice low and even and it seemed to work as I managed to keep from crying. Thankful I didn't start crying Moordryd let out a breath just as Kitt and Artha walked in to check on us.

"Looks like he's okay. Not like before." Kitt said and I looked up surprised.

"What do you mean?" I asked as Moordryd shook his head at her, silently begging her to keep quiet. "What happened?"

"Well Moordryd was pretty bad when you brought him here." Kitt answered and next to me Moordryd buried his face in his hands. Moments later Parmon and Lance appeared and finished the story.

"We all pretty much took turns looking after him, apart from you of course since you were asleep." Parmon added and I sighed as tears began to well in my eyes. When everyone apart from Parmon noticed this they tried to tell him to keep quiet but he didn't understand. "And his leg ended up needing to be cleaned every few hours. At least its not as infected now." He finished and that's when I stumbled to my feet and in front of everyone I dashed towards the doorway, sobbing and after a few seconds everyone glared at Parmon. "What?" He asked not sure why he was being stared at.

"Scales." Moordryd muttered before he tried to stand only for his leg to buckle and Artha caught him ignoring the furious glare he was given. "I have to go after her since I seem to be the only one who noticed she was upset. Besides at least I can calm her down." He muttered and Kitt raised an eyebrow at that last statement. "Its not what you think." He quickly added feeling his cheeks grow hot and everyone laughed.

Just outside and with tears running down my cheeks I was standing against the wall of the stable, feeling lost and alone. Suddenly I heard a snort and when I looked I found Quiksilva standing next to me looking up at me with his amber eyes. Still sobbing I knelt and buried my face in his neck and he nuzzled me, having heard me crying and rushed over.

Being helped outside by the stable-brat wasn't something Moordryd wanted but he had to admit that he was still having some trouble putting weight on his leg so he ultimately agreed, though not without his usual bad attitude though that changed once he saw me sobbing and being comforted by my dragon. "Scales. Rayne its fine. You're hurt too." He said trying to help me and I lifted my head eyes red and shook my head at him.

"I should have noticed you weren't well. I'm supposed to be the Light Booster and I'm completely useless." I sniffed as my friends watched on. "I just want to go home." I whimpered as Quiksilva nuzzled me and to Artha's shock Moordryd pushed him away and stumbled towards me. Balancing his weight on one leg he stumbled towards me and once he reached Quiksilva my dragon allowed him to leaned against his side taking some of the pressure off his injury.

"For dragon's sake stop beating yourself up over every little thing that isn't in your control. You didn't hurt me and mess up my leg, Armeggaddon did so just stop it." Moordryd growled and not meaning to he just made things worse. As soon as he realized his mistake he took a deep breath and without speaking he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me towards him. I tensed up for a moment then finally I relaxed and as I buried my face in his chest I sighed.

Ignoring Artha's stare Moordryd held me and as I rested I closed my eyes for a few minutes grateful that he'd figured out just what I needed. I think at some point my friends brought me back to the stables because I found another blanket lying right next to Moordryd's and that brought a tiny smile to my face as I curled up on it and as Artha helped Moordryd towards his own blanket my eyes drifted closed.

At some point during the day Moordryd grumbled as he found himself unable to go back to sleep as he kept hearing a voice mumbling in their sleep and it was keeping him awake. Fed up he opened his eyes intending to glare at whoever it was when his grey eyes fell on me and he blinked. Right now I was half on, half off my blanket and shivering for reasons he didn't understand but as he sat up careful not to bump his leg he listened closely.

"Wanna go home...so dark...can't fight...useless." I mumbled tossing and turning on the blanket until I ended up on the cold floor and as I shivered I mumbled something else that made a lot more sense. "Cold..." Rolling his eyes at me, Moordryd struggled to his feet and limped over before he sat heavily the effort of only walking a few feet over making him light -headed and as he stared down at me he let out a breath.

"You're a pain...for a Paynn you know that?" He chuckled at his own joke as I lay on the floor and when I whimpered he shifted a little closer to me. When I didn't react he grinned and a few minutes later I started to doze a little more peacefully, unaware that a certain white haired rider had his arms wrapped around me and his head resting against my back. Deciding this was the best way to stop me complaining about being cold Moordryd decided to curl up beside me and at first he just lay there thinking I'd be quiet but when I kept mumbling about being cold he soon moved closer...and closer until he was lying against my back and when I finally stopped mumbling he sighed, relieved.

"Finally...maybe now I can get some rest without you complaining." He muttered as he stared at my back and pretty soon he started to fall asleep. It wasn't long until Connor came past to check on both Moordryd and me and as he walked inside the stables he stopped when he found us resting together. Cracking a smile he knelt and covered us both with a blanket before he left us to rest, thinking about my training as the Light Booster.

"Rayne needs to train her skills more or she'll just get hurt. I need to speak to Artha." He said as he walked towards the house.

Hours later Moordryd stirred awake and for a few seconds he didn't know where he was until he found himself snuggled up against my back, his arm draped loosely across my waist and he stared, not sure how he'd ended up lying next to me. Then as he slowly sat up he remembered that I had been mumbling in my sleep about being cold and wanting to get some peace and quiet he'd decided to sleep next to me. "At least you shut up after a while." He muttered as I lay there still very much dead to the world and he grinned leaning over me and after observing me for almost a minute he knelt down.

As I felt a light kiss on my forehead I stirred making a sighing noise and when I slowly opened my eyes Moordryd chuckled. "Good morning." He said as I sat up and I managed a grin yawning as I rubbed at my eyes and he moved a little closer, wrapping an arm around my waist and I blinked. "What's wrong?" He whispered leaning over and kissing my neck and I let out a tiny gasp, surprised and maybe even a little happy.

Especially when he kissed my shoulder and my face flushed curious to see where he was going with this. I soon found out when he leaned in until our noses were almost touching and as his lips found mine my eyes went wide before I reached around and wrapped an arm around his neck, steadying myself while at the same time kissing him back as fiercely as possible.

Even when the kiss ended I wanted more and Moordryd chuckled as I smiled back at him and to my shock he gripped my shoulder and kissing me a little harder this time he pushed me backwards until I was lying on the blanket spread on the floor. Seconds later I had my arms wrapped tightly around his waist as we kissed faster and faster before he lowered his head towards the base of my neck and when he nipped me I gasped, the sudden pain sharp and unpleasant until his mouth found the same spot and as he began to slowly suck on the wound, the tip of his tongue moving back and forth over it, I groaned as my eyes closed.

Holding me around the waist he kissed and sucked on my neck making me gasp and fidget beneath him and I heard him chuckle before his mouth closed over mine and as we kissed I felt his tongue pressing against my lips seeking an entry and even though I knew that anyone could walk in on us and see...this I found myself not caring as I parted my lips just enough so his tongue could slip inside. Then I really groaned as his tongue caressed my own before it gently wrapped around mine and as I trembled beneath Moordryd I thought I heard him chuckle though that was impossible right now. When his tongue left my mouth as Moordryd took in a gasp of air I panted beneath him, very surprised by his actions and once he could breathe he grinned at my flushed face.

"You've been waiting for that ever since you laid eyes on me, haven't you?" Moordryd asked as he sat up and with his weight now off me I slowly sat up, panting still and I gave him a glare trying to pretend that I wasn't impressed. Not waiting for an answer Moordryd kissed me again, his teeth nibbling my bottom lip and whatever smart comeback I had was instantly gone as I gasped.


	38. Chapter 38

And that's exactly when we heard footsteps and we both looked up to find Parmon and Artha staring at us. Unable to help it I blushed and Moordryd coughed.

"I was going to check if you two were okay but judging from what's going on right now..." Artha grinned as Moordryd and I quickly broke apart, pretending that the walls of the stable were suddenly very interesting.

"Never mind that now. Mortis wants to see you, Rayne." Parmon told me and I sighed as I climbed to my feet and as I followed him Moordryd narrowed his eyes at Artha.

"Don't give me that look. She needs to train if she has any chance at beating Armeggaddon. And you need to let that heal." Artha told him and Moordryd looked down at his bandaged leg with a sour look on his face. "What exactly did we walk in on anyway?" He asked and Moordryd just crossed his arms refusing to talk about it. Of course Artha being, well Artha, wouldn't let it go. "Come on, spill. Whats going on with you and Rayne?"

"You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you are you?" Moordryd asked fixing Artha with a glare and Artha grinned back at him, shaking his head. Looking up at the roof he muttered something under his breath. "Scales. Fine then. If you really want to know..." He explained what had happened after I had woken up and found Moordryd lying behind me. "And that's pretty much it. Are you happy now stable brat?" He growled as Artha watched on.

"So you and Rayne huh? Never thought that would happen. I always thought she hated you after you lied to her about being the Shadow Booster." Artha said and Moordryd glared at his rival.

"You lied to her too. In case you forgot about that...Dragon Blunder." He shot back and just as they began to argue Lance raced in and they stopped as he rushed over.

"What is it?" Artha asked as Moordryd stumbled to his feet, ignoring the dull ache in his leg.

"There's something going on it the city. Mortis thinks its Word." Lance answered and narrowing his eyes Moordryd started to stumble for the doorway only to trip and Artha caught him.

"Let me go. He's looking for me since Cain obviously didn't let him know I was staying here." Moordryd told him but Artha just shook his head and he growled eventually allowing his rival to walk him outside. As he did Decepshun rushed over followed by Quiksilva who seemed to be frowning at Moordryd. "Before you get mad she's fine." He told the silver and black dragon who snorted and that's right when they heard Moordryd's Viddcom beeping and with a frustrated sigh he answered it.

"Cain, what's going on?" Moordryd asked gritting his teeth as a wave of pain flared from his ankle.

"Your father's looking for you." Cain answered and Moordryd rolled his eyes at his best friend as that was pretty obvious. But Cain wasn't exactly being truthful as Word was really looking for the Light Booster. Despite his other plans to capture her having failed he was still determined to capture her and her dragon by any means necessary. Instead Cain lied to his best friend so Moordryd wouldn't know the truth. "You better get back to the compound before he tears the city apart." He quickly added and when he hung up Moordryd muttered under his breath.

"I'm going back." Moordryd said as he stumbled over to Decepshun's side and his dragon nudged him a little trying to tell him something and he shook his head at her. "I have to. Don't worry about my leg." He told her and she snorted not convinced he was as well as he pretended to be. The truth was his leg was throbbing and he wasn't sure when he could put any weight onto it. But Moordryd also wasn't going to show any weakness especially to Artha and when Decepshun magged onto her back he grunted as his injured leg bumped against her side. Quiksilva watched them leave then he turned his head towards Artha and gave a snort, wondering what his friend would think now that her boyfriend had up and left.

"Rayne's really not going to be happy about this. Come on, I'll take you to her and we can figure something out." Artha said as Lance and Quiksilva followed him. By the time they found me I was practicing my mag techniques and as I aimed at one the targets Mortis had set up for me I focused on the mag energy flowing through me. Trying to concentrate on not messing up I breathed as my hand began to glow and in seconds there was a small, I suppose ball, of energy and as I went to release it towards the target nearest me I heard a yell and started I let it go.

Thankfully no one ended up hit by it but I did make a fairly decent burn mark on the wall in front of me. I whirled around to find Artha and Parmon looking on and I frowned at them, annoyed that they had broken my concentration and Mortis sighed.

"You need to focus, Rayne. If you don't someone could get hurt." Mortis told me and I sighed knowing he was right even if my friends did distract me and make me lose focus.

"Okay, fine. Here goes nothing." I muttered as I took a deep breath and as I focused on the mag energy again this time no one spoke, probably because I glared at both guys and as the energy ball formed in my hand I stared at the target. Judging the distance I took another breath and as I let the mag blast go it hit the target, not quite dead center but very close and I grinned.

Of course Mortis barely glanced at my effort and told me to try again so without grumbling I tried again. Which as it turns out was a whole lot more difficult when my mind kept wandering back to what happened between me and Moordryd in the stable and now unable to focus I accidentally let the mag blast hit the ground in front of me instead and I cringed as Mortis shook his head at me. I was already feeling stupid and it didn't help when Artha burst out laughing and I growled at him, tempted to sent a mag blast his way.

"Oh be quiet, Artha." I grumbled arms crossed against my chest and when he didn't stop I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm trying to concentrate and you're not helping."

"Rayne, stay focused." Mortis told me as he walked over and I sighed having no idea why I had lost my train of thought and that's when Artha grinned.

"Rayne's too busy thinking about Moordryd. Aren't you?" He said and my face went red as I glared at him and he just chuckled. "I asked Moordryd and he said that..." Before he could finish I turned around and stormed off, ignoring Mortis. Once I was in the elevator I took my medallion from my gauntlet and the instant I changed back I placed my shoulder against the wall, angry at Artha for telling my friends something personal and at myself for being unable to control my mag blasts.

"What am I going to do now? I can't even ignore an idiot and use a simple mag blast. How am I supposed to fight alongside the Dragon Booster and Shadow Booster to stop a war if I can't control my powers?" I sighed as the elevator reached the Penn Stables and as I walked out Quiksilva hurried over and I gave his snout a pat, distracted by my failures. As I wandered towards the stable I wondered how Moordryd was doing but as I reached the doorway and peeked in I found it empty.

"Moordryd?" I called out and as I began to hurry around the stables, checking each one and startling Beau who blinked at me I discovered that he was missing. "He didn't go back to his compound...did he? He's still hurt and...I have to find him." I said to Quiksilva who nodded and magged me and as he raced outside the Penn Stables I heard someone call out. When I found it was Lance I asked Quiksilva to stop and when he did I jumped down and waited for him to hurry over.

"Moordryd's gone back home. Are you okay?" He asked and I grinned grateful that at least one Penn was trying to help me.

"Yeah my training in mag techniques didn't go so well. Maybe I should go after Moordryd before he does something stupid and gets himself hurt." I replied and Lance grinned back at me. "I'll be back as soon as I know he's really okay and not trying to act all tough." As soon as Lance headed back to the house I climbed back on Quiksilva's back and as we left the stables I crossed my fingers that Moordryd was really okay.

As it turns out he wasn't quite as well as he'd let me believe and as he gritted his teeth against a wave of throbbing pain that flowed from his leg Decepshun snorted and slowed down. Distracted by his injury and the pain Moordryd didn't even he notice until she started to walk and when he finally noticed he stared at her.

"Decepshun why did you slow down? We'll never get back to the compound if you don't start moving." Moordryd grumbled and Decepshun stared up at him letting out a snort. "I'm fine." He muttered and Decepshun gently nudged his leg as if proving a point and when he gasped she rolled her eyes at him. "Fine but walk as fast as you can. Otherwise my father'll destroy the city looking for us."

With another snort Decepshun began to walk again and Moordryd sighed knowing that his father would stop at nothing to find them. At the same time Quiksilva and I were racing along looking for my friend and his dragon when something collided with us and Quiksilva almost fell just righting himself in time as I clung desperately to his neck.

"What was that?" I cried before I heard a screech and something slammed into us again and this time I was thrown off as he fell. Thankfully I managed to land on my feet and as I rushed to his side I heard a roar and before my eyes several wraith dragons appeared, readying themselves to attack.

Being outnumbered wasn't the best way to begin a fight but after being trained I wasn't about to lose. "Quiksilva do you think you can keep them distracted while I focus my mag blasts?" I asked and Quiksilva made a low growl before he lashed out with his tail at the nearest wraith. Grinning I stood and calmly faced the wraiths as Word watched from his citadel, thinking I was completely defenseless.

"That's it my wraiths. Capture her and bring her here." He ordered and one of his wraiths roared at me. But I didn't react concentrating on the mag energy already forming in my hand and to Word's shock I aimed and fired, knocking down the closest wraith which was sent flying. Impressed by my mag blast and aim I didn't pay attention to the wraith that suddenly appeared inches from me and as it fired Quiksilva leapt towards me, getting hit by the green trapping gear instead.

"Quiksilva!" I yelled and as I rushed to help him he let out a growl as a wraith lunged for me and forgetting everything I had been taught, including paying attention to my surroundings during a battle, I ended up being slammed into the wall behind me as a second set of green trapping gear pinned me to the wall. "Oww. Oh man what have I done?" I whimpered as the dragons roared at me and closed in.


	39. Chapter 39

"So you're finally awake." Someone said and as I slowly opened my eyes I saw Word standing a few feet away from me and I growled, despite actually being scared. "Oh don't look at me like that. Quiksilva's still my dragon and you stole him from me."

"I did not! Anyway he's mine and I'm keeping him no matter what you say." I shot back my anger towards him out-weighting my fear and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Is that so? Maybe we should let him decide." Word said as he tapped a button on his desk and as a door to my left opened I let out a gasp as something walked in. As I focused on the weird purple dragon making its way towards me I soon realized just who it was and my heart sank. "I see you've met my newest wraith. Say hello Quiksilva." Word laughed and my dragon opened his jaws and let out an earth-shattering roar that made me cringe.

"Quiksilva!" I yelled and he responded by growling as he stomped towards me and snapped at my head making me yelp in fear. "What did you do to him?!" I growled and that's when I saw Word holding a piece of jet black gear in his hand and as he advanced towards me I tried to move away but I was held fast to the wall with Green trapping gear and my struggles proved useless. As he placed the gear over my head I let out a scream before everything went black.

"What was that?" Moordryd asked as he stood beside Decepshun and she let out a soft growl, clearly unnerved by the awful sound. "I'm not sure I want to know but..." He said before he started for his father's citadel and after they entered the huge building he heard what sounded like his father's laughter and he frowned. "That's never good." He muttered as he reached his father's office and found his father standing beside a wraith.

"Good of you to finally show up. Now you can meet my newest wraith...and its rider." Word said and as Moordryd looked on a dragon walked in ridden by what looked like a young girl. Something about the two of them seemed oddly familiar and as Moordryd continued to stare the dragon roared and that's when it finally dawned on him. Just for a split second his eyes went wide in shock then he snorted quickly covering up his slip.

"Hmph. Just another wraith. Should I be impressed?" He answered looking down at his fingernails while he silently wondered how his father had managed to capture me and Quiksilva.

"Yes you should be. Since I have the Dragon Booster's friend and I know he'll try to rescue her. Where he'll fall right into my trap since I know he wouldn't allow her to be harmed." Word answered a cold smile on his face as he ordered his newest wraiths to find the Dragon Booster. Letting out a roar Quiksilva rushed out of the room and once we were out of sight Word let out a chuckle. "I want you to find the Dragon Booster and aid my newest wraith in case any of her friends try to interfere. Now leave." He ordered and with a sneer on his face Moordryd walked away and once he left the room he immediately rushed towards Decepshun who looked up at him, a confused look on her face.

"He's turned Rayne and Quiksilva into wraiths. We have to get to them before they find Artha." He said and she took off at a fast pace. As they rushed after me I was already tracking down the Dragon Booster, all free will gone to be replaced by Word's and as we rushed after Dragon Booster Word activated the black shadow gear magged to Quiksilva, making us invisible as we silently pursued our former friend. But I didn't know that my friend and possible boyfriend were following me and once we reached the Penn Stables Quiksilva growled.

"Find his friends and he'll come running to defend them." Word spoke and I growled as we searched the stables, one after the other, not knowing that my friends were on their way back with Artha in tow. Before they reached us Parmon stopped and as he took out his Binnoc he frowned.

"What is it, Parmon?" Artha asked as he looked at his best friend from Beau's back.

"There's a wraith and...what looks like someone in its back." He explained and Artha frowned ready to fight before he borrowed the Binnoc and got a good look at the rider.

"It's Rayne!" He said as he stared and that's when he heard the sound of a dragon running at full speed and they stared as Moordryd rushed over. Both Artha and Moordryd were equally as shocked as they stared at each other. "Paynn. What do you want?" He growled as everyone looked on.

"I didn't do this. Rayne's...my friend and I'd never hurt her." Moordryd told them before anyone could speak and without warning he urged Decepshun on. As she leapt down toward us Quiksilva growled and I echoed the noise, glaring as Moordryd stared at me. "Rayne stop this." He said but Quiksilva glowed and with a cry he was sent flying by a mag burst. Instantly Decepshun raced to his side only to be knocked flying by another burst that threw her into the stable.

Still growling deep in his throat Quiksilva stomped towards Moordryd who lay on his back shaking his head to clear it and that's when I charged up a mag blast before I threw it at him. Quickly he rolled and it singed the ground before he managed to jump to his feet, dodging the next shot aimed at his head.

"Rayne! Stop this!" He yelled but I couldn't hear him and as I charged up another blast Decepshun charged out of the stable and collided with Quiksilva, who stumbled and didn't fall. With a roar of anger he swiped at the smaller dragon who leat out of reach and growled back as Moordryd rushed over. Quickly she magged him just as the Dragon Booster leapt down and in his citadel Word laughed.

"Perfect. Defeat the Dragon Booster and bring me his dragon." Word ordered and I growled holding a Jack Stick in my hand which began to glow. Before their eyes I combined my mag energy with Quiksilva's and the resulting mag blast picked up both rider and dragon. With a yell Moordryd and Decepshun were thrown through the wall of the stable nearest them.

"Rayne, stop this! Moordryd and Decepshun are your friends." The Dragon Booster yelled as Beau and Quiksilva growled at each other. "You don't want to hurt them or us." To his surprise my eyes started to change from red to green and I tried to speak.

"That's where you're wrong, Dragon Booster." Word said as he tapped a button on his controller and I let out a scream, my eyes glowing and I let out a creepy laugh before I charged the Dragon Booster. Throwing up his Jack Stick he blocked my blow and as he tried to get through to me I suddenly kicked out and stunned him long enough to knock him off his dragon. "Hah hah!" Word laughed as I leapt down and attacked, forcing the Dragon Booster to attack me back. Then as we were fighting we all heard a tremendous crash and something rammed its way through the wall of the stable.

"Rayne, you are stronger than the control gear. Fight it." Shadow Booster roared and I growled annoyed that someone was interfering. Instead of attacking the Dragon Booster I rushed after the Shadow Booster who sent a mag blast my way but I leapt clear and forced him to dodge as I countered, sending a mag blast his way. As he leapt clear he realized I was intentionally forcing him away from Decepshun and when he realized it his eyes narrowed. "Clever but not clever enough." He grinned as he took off running towards the stables and with an angry growl I pursued him.

As we raced away from our dragons, Dragon Booster and Beau fought alongside Decepshun teaming up to bring down Quiksilva. But under Word's control he was proving difficult and as they attacked and retreated I was chasing down the Shadow Booster. What I didn't know was that this was all a ploy to get me alone so Moordryd could break through to me and as he dodged my blows, countering from time to time, he was really leading me towards a dead end.

By the time I realized it, or Word for that matter, it would be too late and as I cornered Moordryd he leapt at the wall and suddenly knocked me towards the wall. As my head struck it, leaving me stunned, he ripped the Jack Stick from my arms and now furious I lunged for him. Still controlling me Word made me fight by friend to a standstill and as he watched from his citadel Word wondered where the Shadow Booster had learned such power moves.

"It's too bad that he works for himself. He would make a powerful ally." He commented and that's right when Moordryd grabbed the fallen Jack Stick and threw it, knocking out the camera built into my wraith gear and as the screen blinked out he growled. "What! How dare you! Destroy him, wraith!"

But as I kicked out at the Shadow Booster's chest he grabbed my foot and twisted making me hit the ground and I let out a growl. Before I could jump to my feet he grabbed my arms and used the weight of his body to pin me to the ground, making me growl and struggle underneath him.

"Rayne listen to me. You need to fight this. Word's controlling you and you have to..." Moordryd began before I managed to knee him in the chest and just for a second it winded him, allowing me to shove him off. Of course he didn't stay down for long and as I rushed towards the Jack Stick he lunged sending a mag blast my way and I yelped, hitting the ground and this time he pinned me I was too dazed to fight back. At least momentarily and he growled at me. "For dragon's sake stop..." Then he stopped and in seconds he removed his medallion and as he changed back I narrowed my eyes struggling to break free again.

"Rayne, it's me...please you have to fight the wraith gear. Its strong but not stronger than you. Rayne?" He whispered and when I kept glaring at him he sighed and did the only thing he could think of. Before my anger filled eyes he lunged and when his lips met mine I growled, fighting for a few seconds then I started to calm down. As Moordryd lifted his head my eyes slowly began to change color and as they went from red to green I relaxed and finally I blinked.

"Head...hurts...Moordryd?" I muttered as I stared into his grey eyes and he grinned back. And that's right when I noticed that he was lying over me and I stared, face going red as I coughed. "Why...are you...lying on me?" I managed to ask and he sat up cheeks going just as red before I heard a roar and I was bowled over by a thrilled to see me Quiksilva who licked my face. Giggling I hugged his neck as Moordryd looked on and as we stood there Dragon booster and Beau walked in.

"Quiksilva just stopped fighting us and rushed in here. Well this explains why. How do you feel, Rayne?" Dragon Booster asked and I went to speak only to groan instead and before everyone's eyes I fell to the floor. Shocked Moordryd was instantly at my side as I groaned again and that's when he saw something barely visible under the hem of my shirt. Without thinking Moordryd reached over and started to tug the shirt up only for Quiksilva to put his whole head in the way, snorting at the white haired rider in what he swore was disgust.

"Before you start trying to bite me I was just checking her for any injuries, 'silva." Moordryd sighed using my nickname for the dragon and Quiksilva moved back a little snorting but willing to let him help. "What happened to her?" He muttered as Artha changed back to himself and knelt, looking on as Moordryd revealed the full extent of my bruise.

After staring at it for a few seconds he finally looked up at Artha. "Bring me something to treat this." He told Artha who just blinked at him and with a frustrated sigh he frowned. "Now, stable brat." He added smirking when Artha snorted and wandered towards the house, muttering something about being called a stable brat.

A few minutes passed and as Moordryd waited for Artha to get back I stirred awake, somewhat anyway and as I opened my eyes halfway he gave me a grin. "Good morning." He said and I frowned not sure why I was lying on my back and when I went to sit up I instantly cringed, gripping my head in one hand.

"Oww...what's going on?" I muttered before I glanced down at my side and once I saw the purple and black bruise I groaned. "Great...just what I need." I complained and Moordryd actually chuckled before he gently leaned over and brushed a kiss against my neck. "What are you doing?" I muttered and he shrugged holding onto my waist so I didn't move too far. Confused I stared at him just as footsteps approached and when I looked up I saw Artha holding a small white box in his hands.

"You're really accident prone aren't you?" Artha commented as he knelt beside us. As I watched on Moordryd took the box from him and after rummaging around for a few seconds, and muttering about not being able to find what he needed, he took a small bottle and two rolls of bandages from it before handing it back to Artha.

For a moment Moordryd looked me in the eyes and giving me a smile he started to apply the contents of the bottle to my side. Suddenly I gasped as whatever he used started to sting and without meaning to I whimpered, thinking he'd probably tell me to be quiet or stop being a wimp. But as soon as I winced he reached over and gave my hand a gently squeeze, whispering to me and calming me down.

"It's going to be okay. I know it hurts but it'll stop in a few seconds." Moordryd told me and that brought a small smile to my face. True to his word the pain lessened and as I sat there Moordryd began to bandage my side, using both rolls until my bruise was completely covered and as he sat back I sighed feeling a little better. "Better?" He asked and I gave him a nod before he helped me to my feet.

"Are you up to going back to the compound?" Moordryd asked and I went to nod only to grit my teeth, holding back a gasp of pain and he sighed. "Then you should stay here. Your injury's only going to get worse if you travel." He told me and I tried to protest but he kept staring at me and I finally looked away feeling pretty embarrassed that I was out of action because of a bruise. "Hey don't be so hard on yourself. You've been through a lot." He said as I hung my head and ignoring the stares of my friends he cupped my chin. "I suppose I could stay...but only for a few minutes. Besides I'm pretty sure Artha won't mind you staying here until you'll well enough to travel." He said as he glanced up at Artha as if challenging the other booster to argue.

"Of course Rayne can stay. And you...I suppose." Artha answered and I giggled as the two guys glared at each other.

Soon I was lying on a blanket with Quiksilva resting beside me and as he nudged me he snorted. "Yeah...my side hurts. I still can't believe that Word..." I trailed off as my side throbbed and when I winced he made a low growling noise. "Actually I suppose I can believe that. At least we didn't hurt anyone while we weren't...ourselves." I sighed just as Moordryd knelt beside me.

"Here you need to eat something." He told me and I thanked him as he handed me something unidentifiable in a bowl. I stared into the bowl then him with a raised eyebrow and he chuckled. "It tastes better than it looks. I didn't make it for the record or you would have been able to tell what it was." He added grinning again when he heard Artha walk in.

"I heard that, Paynn." Artha growled and as they began to argue I glared at the pair of them .

"No fighting okay? Can't you two go five minutes without breaking out the Jack Sticks?" I grumbled before I blew on the bowl and took a sip, finding that whatever Artha had made was really tasty. As I ate Moordryd knelt beside me sitting near enough to keep an eye on me but not close enough for Artha to think something was going on with us. The awkward silence went on for a about a minute before I noticed Moordryd smirking at Artha and I sighed, looking up from my meal before I glared at the pair of them.

"Fine if you're going to argue, fight, whatever do it outside." I muttered and they actually left the stable leaving Quiksilva to snort, chuckling as I rolled my eyes. By the time I finished my mystery meal I was feeling better though a little sleepy and noticing me nodding off a little Quiksilva rested his head against my leg and I grinned at him. "Yeah I'm a little tired. Nap time I think." I sighed as I lay against Quiksilva's back and by the time Moordryd and Artha returned they found me using my dragon as a pillow.

Without realizing it Moordryd actually grinned at me and Artha chuckled making his rival frown at him and this would have resulted in another fight had Lance, Kitt and Parmon not walked in right at that exact moment. Giving the guys a roll of her eyes Kitt told them to leave me in peace and they reluctantly nodded giving each other dark looks as they walked outside.


	40. Chapter 40

"Do you think we should wake her?" Lance whispered as they approached me and Quiksilva.

"I dunno. She looks kind of peaceful." Artha replied and that's when Quiksilva opened his eyes and snorted, wondering what the two humans wanted with his rider. "Hey Quiksilva. How's Rayne?"

"In pain and trying to sleep." I muttered eyes still closed and with a grimace on my face. "What is it, guys?" I sighed knowing that I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep and as I cracked open an eye I saw Lance grinning down at me.

"They wanted you to practice fighting with them. We just wanted to watch." Moordryd added as he strolled in followed closely by Cain which surprised me as I stumbled to my feet. "Hey be careful." He warned as I went to stretch my arms and legs, only to stumble and he rushed forward catching me and holding me around the waist. "Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded grateful and just for a moment we forgot about everyone else in the room.

"Rayne and Moordryd sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s..." Cain sang until we both glared at him and he instantly shut up. "Or not." He muttered as Moordryd raised an eyebrow at his best friend. Though I noticed he didn't remove his arms from my waist and I blushed a little, secretly pleased.

"Guys?" Artha said and I sighed looking towards him and pretty soon I found myself standing outside the stable, holding a Jack stick and trying to focus on what he was telling me. "Okay so just watch me and repeat what I do." He explained and I gave him a nod. After he took a step towards me he swing the Jack stick in a wide arch before he brought the stick towards his chest. It looked pretty easy but either I was clumsy or still recovering because as I went to swing the Jack Stick I somehow overbalanced and suddenly I was lying flat on my back.

"Not like that." Artha muttered as I climbed to my feet and to my left both Cain and Lance were trying to hide their laughter. Growling I shook myself and tried again and this time I didn't fall...not straight away anyway. But as I brought the stick towards my chest I slipped again and as I fell the stick went into the air and just as I hit the ground, winding myself a little, the stick returned and stuck me right between the eyes. As I let out a pain-filled yelp Cain and Lance couldn't stop themselves and as they burst out laughing, I growled and stumbled to my feet.

"It's not funny!" I yelled and that just made them laugh harder and I kicked the Jack stick sending it towards the stables before I turned and stormed away, leaving everyone not currently laughing at me more than a little shocked at my temper. Once I was out of eyesight I leaned against the closest wall and sniffed, feeling really useless as I willed myself not to cry. So focused on my own failure I didn't hear someone getting closer and closer and I yelped as Moordryd came from nowhere.

"Calm down it's just me." He said raising his hands in front of him and I narrowed my eyes, ticked that he'd managed to sneak up on me.

"If you're here to tease me, go ahead. It's true I am a useless Booster if I can't even use a Jack Stick right." I muttered crossing my arms against my chest and looking down at the ground.

"I didn't come here to pick on you. I was actually wondering...if you wanted me to train you." He asked and when I gave him a blank stare he chuckled. "To pay you back for helping me." He replied and I gave him a slow nod, hoping that he could help me. "Besides you look like you need the help. Badly."

"That's not funny, Moordryd. I thought you were here to help, not tease me." I grumbled and he grinned at me before he stepped forward and suddenly I was being pressed against the wall, pinned between it and his body. I was a little annoyed at him but as he stared into my eyes, my green ones mirrored in his grey ones, I found myself grinning back. "Maybe...I don't mind if you...tease me." I whispered as he reached up and set his hand, palm open, against the wall right beside my head and as he leaned in I closed my eyes.

When he kissed me I reached up and wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him closer as he did wrapped an arm around my waist. We thought we were alone and as the kiss ended we leaned in again, me reaching up and running a hand through Moordryd's hair and Moordryd wrapping his foot around mine as he kissed me. And that's right when we heard footsteps and just as we looked up I saw Cain, Artha and Lance giving us wide-eyed stares, the latter with his jaw dropping a mile and I sighed as Moordryd untangled himself from me.

"Why does this keep happening to us?" I complained as I straightened my jacket and Moordryd glared at Cain who grinned sheepishly.

"See I told you this would happen if we left them alone." Cain muttered and Artha nodded as Lance retrieved his jaw. "And you didn't believe me."

"Eww." Lance muttered and I clamped a hand over my mouth, stifling a giggle as he rolled his eyes at us while Moordryd looked on, a slight grin on his face despite being annoyed at being caught.

"If you two are done making out are you up for some more training?" Artha asked and I crossed my arms raising my eyebrows at Lance and Cain who stared off into the distance, pretending to be innocent I think. With a nod I followed with Moordryd in tow and this time I felt better about myself, courtesy of Moordryd and this time I didn't fall, even managing to learn to use a mag-push and mag-pull, which I immediately tested out by pulling Moordryd towards me. Which proved to be a mistake when he slammed into me and in seconds I was lying on my back with him lying over me, both a little winded and a little red-faced.

"Umm...oops?" I muttered as he sat up though I noticed a grin on his face before he helped me up. "Might want to work on that."

"Maybe. I think that was pretty...drac." Moordryd told me and I grinned as my friends rolled their eyes at our obvious flirting.

For the next hour I practiced using the newest mag techniques and even when Artha told me I should stop, noticing me panting a little, I just shook my head. Concentrating on getting my attacks right I ignored the warning signs as I started to sweat and as I wiped at my eyes just for a few seconds my vision became blurry.

I wanted to ignore this too but I couldn't and as I rubbed at my eyes it passed and I grinned. Of course less than a minute later I started to feel a headache coming on and as I swayed on my feet the Jack Stick I was using slipped from my fingers. "Whoa...feeling kinda...funny." I mumbled just as my vision blurred again and as I fell to my knees I heard someone shouting. And that's when I blacked out as a pair of arms grabbed me and prevented me from hitting the dirt.

"You should have noticed that Rayne's exhausted." Moordryd shouted as he carried me in his arms and to his right Artha glared at his rival, following him as he walked towards the stable.

"First of all its not my fault she doesn't listen. And second, since when do you give the orders?" Artha shot back just as Connor entered and they both turned slightly as the older Penn frowned.

"What's going on?" He asked as he stepped towards us only for me to start giggling and everyone stared at me.

"Heh...you guys are funny." I mumbled before I snuggled against Moordryd's chest and he blinked trying not to notice the blush creeping across his cheeks. "Comfy." I sighed and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Man I wish I had a camera." Artha laughed and Moordryd growled as he carefully laid me down on a sleeping mat. "That was so cute."

"Penn..." Moordryd growled before Connor stepped in and stopped the fight before it started. Giving Artha another glare he knelt beside me as I shifted onto my side, trying to get comfortable. "Just forget it. How is she?" He asked Connor as he knelt and pressed a hand to my forehead.

"Rayne's drained all of her mag energy using those attacks. Now she needs to stay here and rest." Connor explained as I groaned in my sleep and as he stood Moordryd looked down at me, worried about me despite teasing me earlier.

"Easier said then done. Rayne never listens to anyone." Moordryd answered reaching across and brushing my fringe away from my eyes as Cain and Artha looked on, amused. "I suppose I could try and reason with her."

"Moordryd we need to go. Word's probably wondering why his plan failed and..." Cain said and Connor instantly narrowed his eyes as Moordryd gave his best friend a warning look though it was too late.

"What plan?" He asked and after getting a stare from the elder Penn Moordryd finally admitted that Word had turned me and Quiksilva into wraiths. "Not again. When will he stop?"

"When he gets his dragon-human war. That's when." Artha replied and Moordryd nodded as he looked down at me.


	41. Chapter 41

Once I was awake, sort of, Moordryd followed through with his promise of training me. Well he tried to at least.

"Rayne, pay attention." Moordryd grumbled and I rolled my eyes at him, trying to concentrate on mirroring his movements. But every time he bent to pick up his jack stick I giggled, staring at his behind, and he muttered something under his breath. "Look do you want my help or not?" He finally growled at me and I blinked at him, not sure why he was so annoyed.

"Why are you so mad at me? I'm trying to train with you and you keep getting mad with me." I answered as I went to swing my jack stick and as I did I overbalanced. Ending up on my butt I burst out laughing and suddenly Moordryd threw his stick down.

"For dragon's sake why can't you take this seriously?" He shouted as I climbed to my feet and as I stared at him, eyebrows raised, he glared at me. "If someone attacks you you won't be able to fight back."

"Then right now I'm useless?" I asked and Moordryd nodded realizing too late that that wasn't a good idea as I glared at him. Without speaking I dropped the Jack Stick and walked away, angry that he'd agreed with me. By the time he caught up I had retreated to an empty stall and as he approached me I glared at him, not wanting to even look at him. But as I turned my back Moordryd gripped my shoulder and I was suddenly spun around. "Leave me...mmph!" I mumbled as his mouth cut me off and I went to push him away, only for Moordryd to wrap his arm around my waist holding me tightly as he kissed me.

I should have been really mad at him but I was still very much attracted to the Dragon Eyes leader, even with his anger management issues, and I ended up kissing him back. Which pretty soon went from a gentle kiss to a much more heated one before his tongue slipped into my mouth and I reached out and wrapped an arm around his waist, holding myself up as he explored my mouth.

When we came up for air I blushed furiously and he chuckled at me, only to lean in and start kissing my neck and throat. "Wait...we shouldn't..." I mumbled though as I felt him kiss my throat, his teeth gently nibbling, I sighed. "Not...now." I gasped as he sucked on my throat, pressing me against the wall and pinning me there.

"No matter what I do you still like me. Why?" Moordryd asked, pausing and as he stared into my eyes I sighed. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Why did you tell me I'm useless if you care about me?" I asked pushing away from him and as he watched me I closed my eyes for a long moment. "I just don't know where I stand with you and every time I think you care...you say something mean." I whispered and before I could react Moordryd pulled me into a hug and I buried my face in his hair, trying to understand how he could be so caring and sweet one moment, then cold the next.

"Sorry." Moordryd finally muttered and I hugged him tightly, not really sure what I was doing anymore. I was content to just stand there, hugging him, but of course Artha and Kitt walked in right then and as soon as we were spotted I sighed. Giving up on our alone time I unraveled myself from Moordryd and gave Artha a raised eyebrow.

"What's going on and couldn't it have waited five more minutes?" I asked and next to me I heard Moordryd snort, trying not to laugh. "Really your timing could have been better."

"Not even going to ask." Kitt said as a grin crept onto my face and Artha rolled his eyes at me. Sighing I followed them outside just as Parmon hurried over, holding a Vidd Com in his hands and I grinned at him.

"There's a dragon stampede in Mid City and..." Parmon started only to stare as I suddenly rushed towards Quiksilva and as soon as he magged me we raced away, leaving my friend to finish "and we need your help. Why does she do that?" He grumbled and Artha laughed along with Kitt.

But Moordryd frowned and as he rushed to his own dragon, Cain followed knowing exactly what he was going to do. As they left in a hurry, following me, Artha grinned and called Beau. Running along the pavement Quiksilva he let out a growl and I knew why, mentally kicking myself for running right into trouble without thinking.

"Yeah I know, 'silva. I'm a complete idiot for rushing into a fight and not thinking. Maybe I should become the Light Booster." I told him and he snorted, liking that idea, before he quickly found a quiet alley and as I raised my gauntlet above my head I called out, "Unlock the light!" and as my white armor covered me I grinned. Seconds later we rushed past a group of Prescent cops and they stared as a pure white dragon and his rider gave them a wave. A little surprised they looked from me to each other as if to say "who was that?" and I laughed again as Quiksilva sped up until his legs were a blur.

And it wasn't long until we found the dragon stampede and as I stared I saw more than two dozen dragons rushing through downtown Mid City.

"Come on we need to stop this before someone gets hurt." I said and that's when I heard a roar. When I turned in my saddle I saw the Shadow Booster and Dragon Booster on a ledge nearby and as their dragons let out a roar, Quiksilva grinned and let out one of his own. "Hey can you help us stop this?" I called out and in seconds they were standing beside me and with a nod in my direction the Shadow Booster jumped down and as Decepshun rushed after the stampede I rolled my eyes.

 **"He's trying to impress you and show off all at the same time."** Quiksilva muttered and I giggled before he leapt down towards the dragon, leaving Beau and Dragon Booster to chase after us. Once on the pavement below we started charging through the stampede and as we were just gaining on them I heard a noise, a dragon's roar, I turned in my saddle as a jet black dragon almost knocked me off Quiksilva who dodged and growled.

"Where's your rider?" I asked but realized that was stupid as it couldn't speak to me. Then I remembered my bond and asked Quiksilva.

 **"It wants to destroy us. Should we stand and fight or run."** He asked me and I grinned, charging up a mag-blast in my hands and he snorted. **"Then fight it is."** He grunted letting out a warning growl before he charged and as Quiksilva rushed the black dragon, I let out a yell before I unleashed my mag-blast. But the dragon dodged and as Quiksilva skidded on the pavement, his claws digging in, something leapt down from the ledge above and as it landed I felt a mag-blast smash into my side. Letting out a yelp, equal parts surprise and pain, I was thrown from my dragon's back but I managed to land and stay on my feet. As I stood there, Quiksilva rushing to my side, I glared at the face staring back at me.

"Armeggaddon. What do you want from us?" I growled ignoring the stabbing pain in my side and he chuckled, strolling towards me like we were friends meeting at a party. "Stay back." I growled charging up a mag-blast and he chuckled as I unleashed it. With an almost casual flick of his wrist he sent it back at me and as I dodged I wasn't paying attention. Completely forgetting what Mortis, Dragon Booster and Moordryd had taught me about not turning my back on an enemy I heard a roar of pain.

As I turned to check on Quiksilva, Armeggaddon threw a mag stream my way and in seconds I was pulled into the air and grinning at me he slammed me head first into the pavement. I cried out as my body connected and as I struggled to stand he grabbed me again, this time repeatedly throwing me into whatever was close and in seconds I was coughing up blood. When he let me go I spat blood and growled, echoing Quiksilva who had been knocked flying by the warrior's eight dragons.

"You are pathetic. The Light Booster from my time was a warrior and wouldn't have let herself be beaten this easily. Though she did fall by my hand eventually so I guess the past repeats itself. Say goodbye." Armeggaddon told me and as I struggled to my feet, blood dripping from my mouth, I saw his hands light up. This time he unleashed a mag-rip on me and Quiksilva and I screamed as it forcibly took what little mag energy I had left. As I screamed I heard Quiksilva's agonized roar in my head and as he fell onto his side I fell to one knee. At the same time I heard the Shadow Booster land in front of Armeggaddon, throwing his own mag-blast at our enemy and breaking the mag-rip.

"The traitor returns." He growled and just for a second I saw what appeared to be rage on his face before he fired a mag attacked I'd never witness before. In the seconds before it hit us the Shadow Booster and Decepshun leapt in front of us, possibly shielding us and as the attack hit we all screamed. Seconds later the mag energy threw us off the pavement and as we all cried out I saw a huge pipe getting closer and closer. When we landed in it I hit the wall and everything went black.

When I felt someone shaking my shoulder I tried to open my eyes only for my side to erupt in agonizing pain, making me groan and pass out.

"Rayne?" Moordryd whispered, trying again to wake me, but I was unresponsive and he sighed. Leaning back he stared down at me, not sure how to wake me and as he tried to shake my shoulder Quiksilva growled and he gave my dragon a frown. " Scales. I'm just trying to get her to wake up."

 **"Yeah right."** Quiksilva growled at my friend as Moordryd removed his medallion and sat back as himself again. A few feet away Decepshun lay watching her rider try to wake his friend.

 _He's not going to hurt her, Quiksilva._ Decepshun sighed getting comfortable and the pure white dragon turned his head, giving her a blank stare with his amber eyes. _Despite what you might think he cares for that human girl._

 **"Maybe but...I'm just worried she's really hurt and..."** Quiksilva let out the dragon equivalent of a sigh, which involved something close to a growl, before he turned back to me. **"I know Rayne cares about him and trusts him...I'm just not sure I do."**

 _I never thought that Moordryd would ever find a mate but..._ Decepshun began and Quiksilva suddenly lashed his tail, annoyed at the female dragon and she rolled her eyes. _Don't get the wrong idea. Rayne needs to prove herself before she's worthy of my rider._

 **"Rayne is no one's mate."** Quiksilva growled at her and Moordryd shook his head, wondering why the two dragons were making so much noise.

"Could you two keep it down? Rayne's unconscious and I'm getting a headache." Moordryd complained and both dragons laughed. "I may not speak dragon but I know you two are laughing at me." With a grumble Moordryd stood and walked over to Decepshun.

Ignoring her and Quiksilva for the moment he reached into the pack on her side and after rummaging around in it he found exactly what he needed. As he walked back to me he frowned as he saw the blood flowing from my left side and the dried blood on my mouth. Kneeling beside me he tried to check my side and pretty soon he found that he couldn't with my armor on. After a moment he reached over and just as his hand closed over the medallion, Quiksilva gave a warning growl and Moordryd glared at him.

"Don't get your tail in a twist I'm trying to check her wounds and I can't do that while she's wearing her armor." Moordryd explained and Quiksilva snorted, not entirely convinced but he stepped back and let the rider past. Even if I trusted Moordryd my dragon didn't and so he kept a close eye on him. After making several attempts Moordryd soon realized that it wasn't possible and he sat back, grumbling a bit. "No go. I guess I'll have to wake her up...if that's even possible." He muttered and that's when Quiksilva leaned forward and gently nudged me. When nothing happened he tried again and this time I groaned, my eyes slowly opening to find Moordryd and Quiksilva both staring at me.

"What...are you guys...staring at?" I mumbled as I went to sit up only to gasp and clutch my side. When my hand came away bloody I went pale and Moordryd wrapped an arm around my shoulders, worried I'd faint. Determined to stay awake I took a deep breath and he grinned, impressed as I shook my head. "Did we win?" I asked and Moordryd actually chuckled and I frowned at him. "I guess...no we didn't." I muttered rubbing at my eyes with my other hand.

"He's powerful warrior from the dragon-human war. What did you think would happen?" Moordryd asked and I rolled my eyes at him. "Can you remove your medallion? I need to check your injuries and I can't get to them."

Without answering I pulled the medallion out and as I changed back I let out a breath and that's when Moordryd frowned at me. At the same time Quiksilva changed back to his silver and black form I gritted my teeth, Moordryd reached over and stroked my cheek.

"Are you okay? Your face went a really weird color." Moordryd asked as I blinked at him, not sure why I felt so weak. "Kind of grey." He added and I let out a growl, annoyed.

"Feeling really funny. Like my mag energy's drained or something." I muttered, climbing to my feet as Moordryd watched on slightly amused before I stumbled towards Quiksilva. Only to fall and he caught me in his arms, raising his eyebrow at me and I managed to snort.

"Just sit down for a minute and I'll check your wounds. You're bleeding everywhere." Moordryd muttered as I crossed my arms angry at myself for thinking I could take on Armeggaddon alone. Well with Quiksilva of course but still...

Very gently Moordryd set me down on a blanket that I noticed had bloodstains and seeing my eyes go wide he gave me a slight grin. "Relax that's your blood." Moordryd explained and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Now hold still. This is going to hurt." And he wasn't wrong as I let out a cry of pain as soon as he touched the side of my hip and he muttered under his breath.

"Look I know it hurts but I have to clean the wound and wrap it otherwise you'll bleed out." He told me and I whimpered, fighting the urge to cry as he lifted the edge of my shirt and even he blinked as the full extent of my injury was revealed. There was a deep gasp on one side of my hip and to my shock it was bleeding pretty heavily.

Gritting his teeth Moordryd picked up a clean cloth and as he pressed it against the blood still running from my side I gasped. "Sorry." He muttered and asked me to hold the cloth against my side while he grabbed another. Once I did I watched as he took out a bottle and about half a dozen bandages and I cringed, instantly knowing what was coming and seeing the look of fear and pain on my face he softened.

"Just try to relax and it'll be over before you know it." Moordryd whispered and this kinder side of him made me want to trust him, even if he hadn't always earned my trust. Of course as soon as the liquid in the bottle touched my wounds I had to bite back a scream. Instead of telling me to shut up Moordryd gently stroked my forehead with his fingers and that helped a little I guess.

As he worked on cleaning on my hip I saw the gash seeping blood and I swallowed, trying not to hurl at the sight of so much blood and what almost looked like muscle. It was only my skin, slashed open by my repeated impacts with the pavement, and as he worked on stopping the bleeding and dressing it I think I must have passed out because I felt his hand on my forehead. Instantly I blinked awake and he gave me a worried look, asking me something.

"Huh...did you say something?" I mumbled not sure for a moment where I was and he sighed, trying to smile at me and failing miserably. "What?"

"Don't worry about it. There, finished." Moordryd told me and as I looked down I found that my waist, from my hips to just below my chest, had been wrapped in what appeared to be several rolls of bandages. "How do you feel?" He asked as he wiped his fingers with a towel and when I went to stand he quickly pressed a hand to my shoulder. "Just stay put. You've lost a lot of blood." He explained and I sighed before I gave him a nod and he blinked. "You must be really tired if you're not going to argue."

"That's...not funny." I mumbled suddenly wanting to sleep and as I lay down my eyes started to close. Rolling his eyes at me Moordryd retrieved a blanket from his bag and unrolling it beside me, he lay back getting comfortable. A short time later he began to doze, his head resting on his hand and as I lay there I shifted one way then the next. As I did I let out a single cry before I fell silent again, dreaming about myself and the Shadow Booster.

"You need me to help. Even you can't beat him on your own." I snapped at Moordryd as we both stood before Armeggaddon, our dragons standing side by side and he glared at me from underneath his helmet.

"I can beat him all on my own. I've learned more then you know and besides you're still a rookie in mag techniques." Moordryd growled and before my eyes, he and Decepshun rushed the warrior standing before us. As I went to shout out a warning Armeggaddon attacked and as he unleashed a mag technique on my friend Moordryd let out a scream before he was thrown from Decepshun and as I rushed to his side I saw him cough, a geyser of blood erupting from his mouth before his eyes went blank.

As I cried out, the pain and anguish of losing someone I cared about echoing through the wastelands, I lunged for Armeggaddon who laughed before picking me up in a mag stream and throwing me into a wall. As my head collided with it I heard Quiksilva running to help me only for the warrior to throw a mag blast his way and he roared, screaming into my head as his body was ripped in two.

As I screamed someone yelled and I shot upwards finding Moordryd sitting next to me, one hand on each shoulder and a confused expression on his face.

"Rayne, what's wrong?" He asked and I took a shuddering breath, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. "Was it a nightmare?" As he stared at me my eyes began to fill up and I suddenly lunged, burying my face in his chest and as sobs wracked my body he reached around and held me against himself. "Its okay." He whispered as I shook, terrified by what I'd seen and even when my tears dried up it took me almost an hour before I could even speak.

"It was Armeggaddon and he...he attacked us. You tried to beat him yourself and I wanted to fight together. When you fought him...he used some mag technique I've never even heard of and..." I hesitated then, looking away as I remembered the moment he died and Moordryd reached up. Cupping my chin he forced me to face him. "I...lost you and then...Quiksilva...I don't know after that." I whispered before I sniffed, fighting the tears and Moordryd pulled me into a hug.

Grateful I returned it, my head pressed against his shoulder and as I sighed he smiled at me. When I looked up I found myself staring into his grey eyes and after a slight hesitation I shifted closer and as we began to kiss I wrapped an arm around his shoulder.


	42. Chapter 42

"Where are we anyway?" I asked as Moordryd sat beside me and after a long moment he grinned. After our earlier kiss he was keeping an eye on me, in case I started to cry. At least that's what he told himself anyway.

"The same cave that we were trapped in. After Armeggaddon attacked me and Decepshun." Moordryd explained and I know I cringed a little at that psycho's name because Moordryd chuckled. "We're safe at least for the time being." He added and I raised an eyebrow, not as convinced. Of course we were safe since the warrior didn't have a clue where we'd landed and so we rested for a while. Well I tried to rest but for some reason I couldn't and I wasn't sure if it was because I was a little uneasy about my nightmare or the fact that, once again, I was in very close proximity to my friend and possible love interest.

I tried to ignore my feelings for Moordryd but it wasn't easy as he kept being so nice to me, checking to see if my wounds were healing. Its kind of distracting when he was treating me like an equal and as his back was turned I kept glancing at his back and his backside and...oh scales. Feeling my face flush I tried to focus on my injury and when he asked me a question I almost jumped.

"Heh you've been staring at me this whole time, haven't you?" Moordryd asked and I turned my head, making a snorting sound like the whole idea was ridiculous. "If that's not true...why are you blushing?" He added and I sighed before I turned back, only to feel his lips against mine and I made a noise in the back of my throat.

Of course I had a crush on him and I didn't exactly push him away, instead I pulled him closer and pretty soon his tongue was inside my mouth. As I groaned he held me close, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth and with one hand on my back he reached down and firmly squeezed my butt. The moment the kiss ended I was panting a little as he grinned at me and I tried to glare.

But it didn't help when he kissed my throat and neck and that made me like him just that little bit more. As his lips worked their way from the tip of my chin to the base of my throat I groaned. Moving as close as I could I buried my face in his hair and Moordryd chuckled before he nibbled my throat, loving the look of pleasure on my face. As we made out I didn't notice Quiksilva staring at me, his jaw wide open and Decepshun chuckled at the pair of us.

 _Okay that's enough_ , Quiksilva growled and seconds later he suddenly wedged his head between us and I jumped back, falling onto my rear with a startled cry. Glaring for a moment at Moordryd, who eyed the dragon with an expression of bemusement, Quiksilva leaned down and nuzzled me.

"Why'd you do that, 'silva? He wasn't hurting me." I complained, a pout on my face and Moordryd burst out laughing making the pair of us stare at him. "That's really not very funny." Though after a few seconds I did see the funny side of it and soon I joined in, leaving our dragons to roll their eyes at us.

 _I really don't get it_ , Quiksilva muttered as he wandered over and lay beside Decepshun, letting out a snort.

 _They like each other. I don't think even you could change that,_ Decepshun told him and Quiksilva sighed, not sure what to do. _Moordryd cares for Rayne and I know that he'll look after her. Just trust him._ Looking over at us Quiksilva watched as Moordryd helped me to my feet, asking if I was okay and I nodded more embarrassed at falling on my rear.

 _I suppose I could learn to trust him,_ Quiksilva finally said as Moordryd handed me a candy bar from his pack and when he didn't eat I stared at him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked Moordryd and he shrugged which made me realize that it was the only one he had. So I broke it in half and offered him the other piece.

"No I'm not..." He went to say only to hear a growling sound coming from him and I giggled before I practically thrust the half at him and he took it, despite muttering that he 'wasn't hungry' a second time. Of course I gave Quiksilva some and to my amusement Decepshun wandered over, having smelt the candy and he gave her almost half the bar. Having eaten and probably due to my injury I yawned and as I rested my head on Moordryd he grinned as I yawned again, fighting the urge to sleep. "You should rest. You got hit by a mag-rip and your side ended up slashed." He offered as I sighed, wanting to be home safe and sound. "I'll keep watch for a while."

"Yeah but you did get hit with that mag-rip..too." I mumbled trying to keep my eyes open and Moordryd sighed, wrapping an arm around my waist and I ended up resting my head on his legs. "I should...keep watch." I mumbled and that's when he started to run his hand through my hair and as he did my eyes began to drift closed until I was fast asleep.

"I hope Armeggaddon doesn't show up and...great now I sound like you." Moordryd muttered cracking a smile as I sighed in my sleep. Even though Moordryd told me he'd keep watch he fell asleep less than half an hour later, and both our dragons sniggered as they watched us.

 _He does care about my rider. I suppose I'm just being overprotective,_ Quiksilva said and Decepshun nodded before she closed her eyes and soon even our dragons dozed off.

It wasn't until hours after we were attacked ,and thrown down towards the wastelands, that someone came across us. Both deeply asleep we never even noticed though our dragons heard footsteps and as they woke a voice whispered to them.

"It's okay. It's just us." Artha said as he and Beau emerged from the shadows and Quiksilva wandered over, giving Artha a lick on the face and he grinned. "Yeah we're happy to see you too. So how are they?" When he wandered over he instantly chuckled as he found us snuggled up together.

At some point during the night or day, I'm not sure which since we're underground, I woke with a whimper and still half asleep I moved closer to Moordryd and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Eventually we were lying against each other and I rested my head against his chest before I fell asleep.

"Should we leave them until they wake up?" He asked Beau and his dragon grinned before he walked over and nuzzled me, letting out a snort that soon woke Moordryd. Once he finally focused on Artha and the grin he had, he frowned before he realized I was still snuggled up against him.

"Not one word, stable brat." Moordryd growled and Artha just grinned before Moordryd gently woke me and as I blinked up at him, he gave me a smile. "Our ride's here." He told me and I stared not sure until I laid eyes on Artha and Beau and it finally clicked. Very gently Quiksilva magged me and once I was holding onto his neck, Moordryd climbed onto Decepshun's back before our dragons followed Beau outside into the bright sunshine.

I was pretty happy to be outside but as we started walking I started feeling a little light-headed and as I began to doze I almost slipped from the saddle. Seeing this Moordryd whispered something to Decepshun and as she walked over to Quiksilva she growled something. After a moment he growled back and seconds later I woke to find myself on Decepshun's back, near the front of the saddle and with Moordryd's arms wrapped around me. "Thanks...for the lift." I muttered and he grinned at me, ignoring the grin Artha gave us and as Decepshun started walking again I rested my head against Moordryd's chest and eventually I fell asleep again.

"So what's the plan?" Moordryd asked Artha as he kept one arm wrapped one arm around my waist and one on the saddle.

"The plan is to get you and your girlfriend back to Penn Stables. And before you argue Armeggaddon wouldn't think of looking for you there." Artha answered, curious as to why Moordryd didn't get annoyed at the girlfriend remark. Getting no response he looked over at Moordryd who blinked suddenly and he frowned, knowing that Moordryd was just as tired as me and too stubborn to admit it. As they walked the rest of the way to the stables Artha kept a close eye on me and Moordryd and just as we arrived at the stables I stirred awake.

"Huh...are we there yet?" I mumbled rubbing at my eyes and Quiksilva snorted, looking up at me. "Must have dozed off."

"Heh you weren't the only one." Artha laughed just as Moordryd mumbled something under his breath, opening his eyes and stretching. Magging me down Decepshun wandered towards the stables with Quiksilva in tow and as I watched them walk away, Moordryd wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Come on, I should check your wounds." Moordryd told me and I nodded allowing him to lead me towards the stables, only to be stopped by Artha. "Move it, stable brat." He growled as my friend blocked our way.

"You know we have a spare room. Come on." He offered and Moordryd looked at me for a moment just as I rubbed my eyes and he sighed. Nodding at Artha we followed him inside the house and pretty soon I was sitting on top of a bed, waiting as Moordryd started to unwrap my bandages. But he stopped when he noticed Artha watching and he glared at him.

"You know we don't need an audience." Moordryd said and Artha just shrugged before he walked towards the door, though not before giving me a grin which I didn't get why. As soon as the door was closed Moordryd returned to checking the slash across my side and once he finished unwrapping the bandages I cringed at the blood still covering my side. "Relax its pretty much stopped bleeding. How do you feel now? Dizzy or anything?" He asked me and I grinned, actually feeling better.

"Actually I feel pretty good. How about you?" I replied and he chuckled as he went to grab the first aid box Artha had given us. As he set to work, cleaning and redressing my side, I noticed that he kept glancing at my face from time to time. After a while I couldn't stand it anymore and as Moordryd finished wrapping my side I sighed and he looked up.

"Huh? Something wrong?" He asked and I stared at him for a few seconds. "Okay what did I do?" He sighed.

"You keep staring at me and I wanted to know...why." I asked and after putting away the bandages he looked at me.

"I...don't know. Look if you want the truth...I feel guilty." Moordryd answered and I stared at him, not sure why he'd say that. "I'm the Shadow Booster and even that didn't mean anything when Armeggaddon attacked us."

"Hang on a second he's the one who destroyed the Light Booster. Of course we couldn't beat him so don't get so worked up over us losing. And yes I was there too and I got my butt handed to me." I replied and he gave me a slight smile. "Don't be so hard on yourself, we lost together." I added and he chuckled before he moved closer and as he cupped my chin I grinned.

Then he kissed me, his lips warm against mine, and I sighed wrapping my arm around his neck and pulling him closer. Coming up for air, and breathing a little hard, I gave Moordryd a lopsided grin before he started nibbling my neck and I closed my eyes. After a few seconds he reached down and placed his hand over mine, intertwining his fingers through mine as he kissed me.

I wasn't sure just what he was planning on doing or how far this would go though when Moordryd gently grasped the helm of my shirt and tugged it upwards I began to put two and two together. Of course I had to ruin it when I gasped, the pain of my hip making me remember the injury Armeggaddon had inflicted and Moordryd paused, concerned.

"Oww...sorry Moordryd. Guess...we have to stop." I whispered trying not to whimper as my injury flared up. And that's when Moordryd surprised me as he lowered his head and gently kissed the bandaged side of my hip. "That...actually feels better." I muttered and he chuckled as my cheeks flushed. "Could you do that again?"

"Whatever you want." He smiled and bent to kiss my side again, soon trailing kisses up and down my side and I made a little noise in my throat. "Feel any better?" He asked and I grinned at him before he kissed me, running the fingers of his hand through my hair. I have to admit that his kisses were making me forget about being in pain though I was still exhausted by my injury and the effects of the mag-rip. Pretty soon I slumped forward, my face resting against his chest, and that startled Moordryd who was in the middle of kissing my neck. "Rayne? Hello?" He muttered and I snuggled into his chest, making a sighing sound and he rolled his eyes. "And there goes that idea."

"Mmm...side hurts." I mumbled as he gently laid me on my back and pulled the blanket over me. He wanted to talk about training my mag techniques but as he gazed down at my sleeping face he just couldn't bring himself to wake me, even if being somewhat untrained would put me at risk. Giving up he kissed me on the forehead and I sighed in my sleep before he walked towards the door and before he left he gave me one final glance. As he walked outside the house, intending to get Decepshun and leave when Connor stepped into his path.

"Whatever you're thinking you're wrong." He said to the young Paynn, who blinked at him for a moment before his eyes narrowed. "Rayne needs you right now and you need her." He added and that surprised Moordryd who stared at the older Penn.

"She doesn't need me. Besides we...didn't stand a chance." Moordryd replied and just for a moment Connor thought he saw an almost guilty look in his face. "I'm only putting her in more danger."

"Rayne doesn't seem to mind." Artha said as he walked over and he saw Moordryd's eyes narrow and he grinned. "Heh she's always putting herself in harm's way and I think it's because she's in love with you." He explained and Moordryd took a step back, eyes going wide, before he collected himself but even he had to admit that I had been pretty affectionate towards him lately. "Besides she's the Light Booster and danger's always attracted to anyone chosen by the gauntlets."

"Maybe you're right...and maybe I'm the Dragon Booster." Moordryd sneered pushing past him and walking towards Decepshun, who was watching her rider with almost amusement in her eyes. Not giving up Artha followed and just before Moordryd could climb onto his dragon's back Artha clamped a hand on his shoulder, making Moordryd growl. "Now what?"

"Let me check you over. Rayne wasn't the only thrown off the street." Artha told and Moordryd just glared at him though as he went to turn around he suddenly felt dizzy and to his annoyance Artha caught him before he fell. "Told you now let me help. Or at the very least my dad." He offered and Moordryd let out a breath, finally agreeing to be looked at. Once Artha helped him to the stables, Connor knelt and checked Moordryd over only to find that his leg wound had reopened. "See this is why you need to be careful." He muttered and Moordryd just frowned at him, biting back a gasp as Connor pressed a little too hard on his leg.

"You need to rest or it will never heal." Connor told him the moment he stood, having cleaned and redressed the leg despite Moordryd's protests that 'it was fine'.

"I need to get back to the compound." Moordryd answered trying to stand only to stumble, falling to his knees. He wanted to push the hand that went to steady him away, not wanting to appear weak but it was a struggle just staying on his feet. And after a few minutes of protests, mainly along the lines of 'I'm fine' and 'I can walk by myself', Moordryd gave in and allowed himself to be led towards the stables.

Since they didn't have another spare bed, and Connor wasn't about to let two teenagers of the opposite sex stay in the same room, Moordryd would just have to rest there for a while. At least until his leg healed and he could safely travel back to the Dragon Eyes compound. Now sitting on a sleeping mat Moordryd glanced up as Connor walked over, having retrieved the first aid kit from inside their house. As he knelt beside the Dragon Eyes leader Connor noticed that Moordryd kept staring towards the house and he smiled, knowing exactly why.

"Rayne will be fine. You did a great job patching her up and I know she'll recover." Connor said and Moordryd turned his head, surprised that he knew exactly what was on his mind. "Now let's check your leg." As it turns out Moordryd's leg gash had started bleeding again, probably due to the fight with Armeggaddon and the subsequent fall from the ledge. Cleaning and redressing the wound took some time and just as Connor finished wrapping Moordryd's leg the teenager slumped forward. Connor tensed then before he carefully moved Moordryd backwards onto the sleeping mat, thinking the younger Paynn had passed out, until Moordryd mumbled something and he sighed.

"Five...more minutes." He muttered having only fallen asleep and before he left, Connor asked Artha just what had happened to both Moordryd and Rayne.

"Dad, it's a long story but it involves that warrior in black armor. The one with the eight dragons." Artha answered as they walked outside the stables.


	43. Chapter 43

Waking up from a dream about my home I was feeling a little homesick, though I guess that would make more sense if I knew where that home was. I tried to go back to sleep, vaguely hoping that I might dream about something useful that would jog my memories, but I soon found myself wide awake. Sighing I rolled over onto my side, careful not to bump my injured hip and as I lay there I thought I heard a noise. It seemed to be coming from just outside my door and as I listened closely the door slowly opened. Pretending to be asleep I closed my eyes, curious as to who would just waltz in and as I lay there I heard the door close and someone walked over to the bed.

"Rayne? You awake?" From the voice I knew instantly it was Moordryd so thinking quickly I pretended that I hadn't heard him and he chuckled, apparently believing my ruse. Then he surprised me when he sat on the edge of the bed and leant over, peering down at my face. "I know you're listening to me so..." Moordryd grinned before he reached over and I burst into a fit of giggles as he started tickling me. "Take that!" He finished and I tried to get away but he wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me close, keeping a firm grip on me while he tickled me mercilessly.

"Hey...stop it!" I protested and he grinned, not letting me go until I ended up with the hiccups and he chuckled. "Not...hic...funny...Paynn...hic." I told him, pretending that I was mad until he pulled me against his chest. "You think you can just..." Whatever comeback I had planned was cut off very soon by his lips on mine and when I finally snapped out of my shock I started kissing him back. "Um...okay yeah." I muttered when we came up to take a breath and he grinned, brushing a loose strand of hair away from my face.

"What was that?" Moordryd asked as I stared at him and he laughed at the silly grin plastered across my face. "Hmm...speechless now? That's a first." He teased and I crossed my arms against my chest, pouting a little. Well right until he kissed my neck, his teeth nibbling and I sighed unable to stay mad at him. But as we kissed I felt him take one of his arms from around my waist and I let out a gasp as he ran his hand slowly up and down my hip.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to keep perfectly still though that was easier said then done as I soon found out. As I watched on, slightly curious, Moordryd ran just the tips of his fingers slowly down towards my hip and before I could even blink his hand slipped under the hem of my shirt. "Whoa! Hang on a second!" I yelped as I stared at Moordryd, confused by this turn of events and I suppose a little nervous.

"I just...no forget it." Moordryd muttered as his hand slipped from my waist and that's when I saw the hurt in his pale grey eyes and I knew I'd made a mistake. "I just came by to check on you." He told me as he went to rise only for my hand to shoot out and suddenly I was tugging him towards me.

"I should be apologizing. It just happened so fast and I...panicked." I told him and cupping his chin I kissed him, hoping that this told him just how much he meant to me. Shocked by my boldness it took Moordryd a few seconds to react and then he was kissing me back just as hard. And seconds later I didn't stop him when I felt his hand slowly slide up my shirt and gently caress my stomach. Instead I sighed and he kissed me on the throat, his fingers moving upwards and very soon his fingers found my bra. Before I knew it Moordryd dropped my bra on the bed and that's when we both stared at it then each other. Both blushing furiously I found myself at a loss for words as did he before he coughed.

"Oh scales..." Moordryd mumbled not sure just what had possessed him to remove my bra and as I stared into his face, we both heard a knock. Hurriedly I grabbed the bra and shoved it under the pillow, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't see it.

"Come in." I called out as Moordryd moved to the other side of the bed just as the door slowly opened and we saw Connor standing in the doorway.

"I heard a noise and I thought...anyway how are you feeling?" Connor asked me and I grinned, all trace of my earlier embarrassment gone until I realized that one strap of my bra was sticking out from under the pillow.

"Not too bad." I answered as Moordryd stood and that's right when he saw the bra sticking out and he froze for a moment, only just stopping himself from looking towards it. "How about you, Moordryd?" I asked, trying to draw his attention away from my underwear and to me so Connor wouldn't notice. Thankfully Moordryd understood and he just snorted, like his leg wasn't a big deal.

"Hmph its fine. If you need me I'll be outside." He answered as he headed for the door and just as he exited the room I noticed that, just for a moment or two, Connor raised an eyebrow at him. Then he shrugged and focused his attention on me again.

"I know your hip's still bothering you but I wanted you to train alongside Artha." Connor asked and getting a blank look he chuckled. "To practice your mag techniques and learn how to race Quiksilva." He added and I nodded before he walked towards the door. "Oh and before I forget...when you're living under my roof I expect you and Moordryd to behave yourselves." He asked me, politely of course, though from the tone I knew I would be in serious trouble if I disobeyed.

So I gave him a quick nod and he gave me one in return before he left the room and headed for the stables, leaving me to hurriedly dress and follow. Thankfully the pain in my hip had dulled to a faint ache which I ignored for the time being, too interested in what mag techniques Artha would teach me. Though as I soon found out what I'd be doing I seriously considered faking being in pain and going back to my room.

"Look no offense but how am I suppose to use my mag-blast and stay on Quiksilva's back?" I asked as I looked at the obstacles in front of me and then my dragon, who gave me a snort.

"That's for you to figure out yourself. No one said it would be easy." Connor explained and I fought the urge to growl at him, knowing he was only pushing me to be the best I could be. Silently I stared at the track in front of me, sizing it up before I urged Quiksilva on.

With a roar he rushed forward and seconds later I saw a target appear in front of me and I giggled, noticing that it was a cartoonist version of Word, and as I charged up a mag-blast I heard Moordryd growl. "Take this!" I yelled as I unleashed a mag-blast and it shot towards the target only to veer off at the very last second and I yelped, almost toppling off Quiksilva's back as it shot back at us. "Scales!" I cried as he gave a growl, laughing at my fail and I growled back not impressed.

The second target that appeared, with a more actuate drawing of Word shot up to my left and this time I managed to blast it. Feeling pretty proud of myself I gave a yell, thinking I was done until the last target appeared and I cringed. This time it was a very detailed drawing of Armeggaddon and as I went to charge up a mag-blast I hesitated.

That's when everything went wrong and with a roar Quiksilva plowed right into the target. As he fell I ended up being thrown into the far wall and I cried out as my body impacted with the wall. The first one to my side was Moordryd, ignoring my friends as he went to help me up but I let out a growl and he stopped.

"I told you I wasn't ready and...aggh!" I yelled as I stumbled to my feet and glared at everyone watching. "Just back off and leave me alone!" Without sparing my friends a backward glance, even ignoring Quiksilva who had ended up without a scratch, I stormed out.

I didn't get far before I started to cry, frustrated at myself for being a failure at even a practice run and for running away like a coward. Trying to control my tears I didn't hear footsteps until someone wrapped their arm around my shoulders. "I said..." I growled as I spun around, only to find myself face to face with Moordryd.

"It wasn't that bad." He commented and I glared at him, tears in my eyes. When I shoved him he stumbled back before he caught himself. "For dragon's sake stop getting upset every time you make a dumb move." He growled and I froze staring at him for the longest time before I began to shake. "Not again."

"You are a jerk!" I yelled unable to think of the worse thing possible to call him and he crossed his arms, knowing why I was lashing out. "You just don't get it. I keep getting pushed into learning these mag skills and every time I mess up so why should I even try anymore? Its too hard." I complained and Moordryd just stood there, listening in silence to my rant until I took a breath.

"If you're that hopeless then maybe you should just quit and go home. No one needs a Light Booster who can't even use a simple mag-blast." Moordryd pointed out and I took a step back, extremely offended by his words. Expecting me to shout at him, maybe even lash out, Moordryd waited as I stood there. What he wasn't expecting was for me to suddenly lunge forward and bury my face in his chest and he cringed as I began to shake, sobs wracking my body and he knew right then that he'd crossed a line.

Mumbling something that I didn't catch he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a somewhat awkward hug, trying to comfort me. At least I think so though it wasn't very successful as I kept crying and as he stood there Moordryd wondered what to do. Thankfully Artha and Connor exited the elevator and as soon as they walked around the corner they found us.

"Rayne?" Artha said as they stood nearby and I lifted my head, sniffing a little and he winced.

"Before you ask...I'm not okay." I told him, slipping one arm from around Moordryd's waist as I tried to gather my thoughts. "You guys pushed me when I wasn't well and I...I don't think I can be the Light Booster. Its just too much and I know I'm being a coward but that's how I feel."

"Rayne you're stronger than you give yourself credit for." Connor told me and I narrowed my eyes at him, instantly angry that he thought I would just stand by and do whatever he wanted.

"You're trying to make me into this Booster to help stop a dragon-human war but what about what I want? I'm not some hero I'm just a girl who can't even fight." I answered as I stepped away from Moordryd and wiped my eyes. "I can't even remember my family or even where I come from and no one wants to help."

"You never said that. Why don't you remember?" Connor asked as I moved closer to Moordryd and I rubbed at my eyes.

"Falling on my head more then a few times does that to a girl." I replied trying really hard to stop myself from crying. "I want to help everyone, dragon and humans alike, but I don't know if I'm strong enough."

"Look you won't know if you give up." Moordryd said and I blinked up at him, surprised that he would say something so...kind. When he noticed me staring he crossed his arms, pretending he didn't care either way. "Can I go now or are you going to start bawling again?" He added and I rolled my eyes at him.

As he wandered off in the direction of the stables I wanted to follow him, interested in what else he would say to me, but getting a raised eyebrow from Connor and a slight shake of his head I sighed. "Okay I'll train more. But no laughing if I mess up again...okay?" I said as I stared at Artha and his jaw dropped, probably wondering why I singled him out. Following them back to the elevator I wondered where Moordryd was heading and as it turns out he was going to call Cain.

"So what happened?" Cain asked the moment he appeared in the Vidcom screen and after thinking about it Moordryd actually sighed. "Did Rayne hurt your feelings?" He teased and earned a glare for his trouble.

"Silence, Cain." Moordryd growled before he answered his best friend. "I need her to believe I'm on her side. Then she'll help me and my father."

"Huh so you really don't like her? I wonder if Rayne knows that." Cain commented and just for a moment Moordryd glanced at the elevator, an almost guilty look on his face. "Or maybe you do have feelings for her."

"Look just shut up and wait for me at the compound. I'll be there soon." Moordryd ordered and hung up before Cain could respond. But before he left Moordryd wondered if playing with my feelings was the right thing to do. "I can't let her see that...maybe..." He muttered to himself or so he thought just as a voice piped up.

"Aww that's mean. Playing a trick on Rayne." Artha scolded as he wandered over, having been listening in on the Dragon Eye leader's conversation. When Moordryd glared at him, trying to intimidate Artha, he snorted. "That's really mean even for you. Want my advice?" He asked and Moordryd rolled his eyes.

"Like I have a choice?" Moordryd asked and Artha grinned at him, ignoring the sarcasm. "Fine what is it?"

"Try being yourself around her." He told Moordryd and earning a blank stare he rolled his eyes. "Look you know you like her and she likes you, though I have no clue why. Anyway Rayne sees the good in you and you seem pretty happy around her...if that's even possible."

"I'm a Paynn we don't do happy." Moordryd shot back, arms folded against his chest and Artha sighed. "Like I need the advice anyway, stable brat." He added turning to leave and that's when Artha grabbed his arm. Before he could push him away he spoke and Moordryd just froze at his next words.

"She cares about you and if you hurt her she'll never forgive you. Do you want that on your conscience? If you even have one, that is." Artha said and walked away, leaving Moordryd to frown and consider what Artha had just said. After pacing for a while Moordryd walked over to Decepshun and after she magged him he left, heading back to the compound with a sudden weight on his shoulders that wasn't there before.

As Decepshun made her way back to the compound she heard her rider muttering to himself, apparently taking what Artha aka the stable brat said to heart.

"I don't know what I should do. If I turn her over to my father...he might hurt her, And I protect her...father will be angry at me. Once again." Moordryd mumbled as his dragon walked along the pavement and Decepshun looked up, curious as to what had her rider so torn. "Maybe its true and I actually do care about her. For dragon's sake why is this so hard?" He grumbled and she snorted at him, obviously laughing as him. "Oh who asked you?" He added giving her a frown and she snorted again.

Back in the temple I kept trying to use my mag-blasts on the targets set up though concentrating on keeping on Quiksilva's back was a challenge in itself. As I fired a burst of mag energy I almost slipped off and he gave a growl, afraid I was going to fall but I gritted my teeth and wrapping an arm around his neck I pulled myself up. With a snort he rushed forward and I charged up a blast, aiming for the Word target. With a yell I unleashed my mag-blast and it slammed into the target, knocking it to the ground and I laughed as a hole appeared right where his head was.

"We did it!" I called out as Artha and Conner looked on and once Quiksilva slowed down I leapt down, only to stumble and almost fall. Artha was at my side first and as he helped me up I grinned, despite my tiredness. "That...was drac." I sighed as Artha wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he kept me on my feet.

"Very impressive. You are the Light Booster. At least you will be with more training." Connor told me and I giggled as Quiksilva licked my face. But as I walked outside the elevator, followed closely by my friends, I found that Moordryd had already left and my good mood vanished.

"He didn't even say goodbye." I whispered as Quiksilva looked on before he gently nuzzled me, annoyed at my friend.


	44. Chapter 44

* * *

Now sitting on the bed in the spare room I sighed, legs folded underneath me as I tried to work out why Moordryd had left.

"He's not worth it." Kitt told me and getting no answer she rolled her eyes. "Well I tried."

"What Kitt means is that Moordryd's...not an easy guy to understand. He likes you but he's just too scared to admit it." Artha answered and I looked up, a slight frown on my face.

"I give up. If he doesn't want me then I'm fine with that." I told them, trying to act tough even though I felt like he was just stringing me along and when I felt tears threatening I hurriedly turned away. My friends tried to help me, joking around and I managed a slight chuckle but my heart wasn't in it and I faked a yawn. Knowing I really wasn't tired and just wanted to be left alone for a while, Artha convinced Kitt to let me rest. Though as he turned back for a moment he saw me wiping at my eyes and he cringed before he closed the door.

Once I was alone I lay on my stomach and grabbing a pillow I buried my face in it, letting out a sob. I must have fallen asleep at some point because I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder and as I opened one eye I saw Artha standing there, a bowl in his hand and I slowly sat up.

"Hey I thought you could use something to eat after all your training." He explained as he handed the bowl to me and I took it, raising an eyebrow as I did. "You know, to be the Light Booster."

"Huh but I'm still learning." I replied as I dug in. As I ate Artha seemed to study me and after a while he asked me something.

"Do you...love him?" He asked and that surprised me so much I almost choked on my food. Quickly he thumped me on my back and I coughed for a few seconds. "Sorry, sorry!" He shouted and I wiped my mouth, giving him a glare.

"I...really don't know. I thought I did and that he felt the same but now..." I trailed off and started eating again, an attempt to focus my mind on something else beside Moordryd. Unfortunately Artha was just as stubborn, if not more than me, and he didn't let up. Finally I couldn't take it and I answered him as truthfully as I could.

It was either that or hit him with the bowl. "Look I think I've had this conversation more times then I care to remember. Let's just say I care about him and he won't admit it and leave it at that." I sighed wiping my mouth and he shrugged before he took the bowl from me and I lay back, grabbing pillow and punching it into shape. After I was alone again I rested my head on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe I do. But if that's true how does that help me? Just gives me more of a reason to ache inside." I muttered as my eyes drifted closed and soon I was fast asleep, dreaming of my home.

"Mom...dad where are you?" I whispered and that's when I heard a roar. Instantly I froze as I heard something moving behind me and I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Who are you?" I growled, finding my voice just as something lunged out of the shadows and I cried out falling to the floor as Armeggaddon laughed.

"Is the poor scared little girl afraid of her own shadow?" He asked as someone walked towards me and I swallowed as a woman in white armor strolled over to Armeggaddon's side. "Or maybe herself?" He added just as the woman laughed and when I saw her face I stared, eyes going wide, as a pair of startling green eyes fixed their gaze on me.

"You're...me?" I whispered and she laughed, a cruel laugh that sounded nothing like mine.

"Oh she's you. When she joins my side and rules over the humans and dragons." Armeggaddon explained as I climbed to my feet, unable to accept that I would turn into...that. "All that power needed guidance and I was happy to lend a hand...once she proved herself to me and destroyed the Dragon Booster and the Shadow Booster."

"I'd never hurt them!" I shouted and that's when the Light Booster lunged forward and grabbed me around my throat, instantly cutting off my air supply. Unable to gasp or even breathe I struggled and she just laughed as my legs kicked out. I tried t kick her but she held me just out of reach and pretty soon I started to pass out, no air getting into my lungs but just as the darkness reached out to claim me I heard a sudden roar and Quiksilva appeared. As the Light Booster dropped me and took a step back my dragon roared and turned his sights on me, trying to tell me something. I wasn't sure what but as I struggled to my feet my gauntlet glowed pure white and I suddenly shouted "Unlock the light!"

And that's when I woke up to find someone standing over me, a slight grin on their face and I growled as I sat up moving away and turning my head.

"I had to sneak past the stable-brat and that's the reaction I get?" Moordryd asked and I snorted as I turned back, giving him a glare. "Hmph maybe I shouldn't have bothered."

"Excuse me but you walked out on me. Or did that escape the grey matter between your ears you call a brain?" I asked being as humorless as possible but it didn't work when he sat beside me.

"Insults won't get you anywhere." Moordryd told me before he suddenly lunged and in seconds I found myself pinned to the bed, his hands holding mine above my head so I couldn't escape. "Maybe you should be a little nicer to me."

"Get off me!" I growled at him, struggling to move until his lips met mine, the kiss heat and passion all in one, and I stopped moving altogether. I don't know why but I kissed him back just as passionately until we gasped, finally taking a breath.

"You say you don't care about me but when I kiss you, you always kiss me back." Moordryd said as I stared up at him, not sure how to answer that. "Why?"

"Because...I...I like you. More than friend but when you keep pushing me away..." I muttered as I stared into his pale grey eyes and unable to think of a reason I pulled him down, kissing him and as we kissed I felt his arm wrap around my waist. This time I didn't even try to move not even when he ran his hand over my stomach and chest. It felt right for some reason that I didn't understand and as he kissed my neck, his teeth gently grazing my throat from time to time, I let him.

"I like you too. Maybe...we could be together...even after everything." Moordryd mumbled before he kissed me and I gasped then as his hand slipped under my shirt.

"Moordryd..." I whispered, my face flushing but I didn't move to stop him and he gently kissed me before he reached up and unhooked my bra. Setting it down on the desk beside me he reached up and when he cupped my left breast I let out a groan, unable to believe that we were going this far. Though as he nuzzled my neck and massaged my breast with his fingers I didn't mind at all.


	45. Chapter 45

With one of Moordryd's hands now resting on my breast I uttered a groan as he massaged it, all the while kissing my neck and throat.

"Moordryd...we can't..." I mumbled and he paused for a moment, eyes looking down at me as he grinned.

"We can't or you can't? I can stop at any time." Moordryd told me and while I knew we shouldn't be doing this a part of me wanted to see just how far we could go.

"I...want you." I finally answered and Moordryd smiled down at me before he leaned over and kissed me, his lips warm and inviting. Once the kiss ended he started kissing me all over again and as he nipped my neck his tongue flicked out and I groaned, eyes closing as he licked the bite. "Oh Moordryd...very, very...drac." I mumbled and I heard him chuckle before he reached down and that's when he lifted up my shirt.

When it was just below my breasts his head moved down and as his tongue flicked into my navel I had to bite back a groan as he tongued it, somehow knowing where I was most sensitive. As his mouth moved over my stomach, brushing light kisses across it, I groaned eyes tightly shut and he paused before he stroked my cheek with his fingers.

"Open your eyes." He asked and when I did he gave me a slight grin, silently laughing at my red cheeks. "That's better. I want to see your eyes." He added and I trembled, a slight gasp leaving my mouth as his lips pressed against my stomach. Between his kisses and the occasional nibble I was soon unable to control my body and as I shuddered he chuckled, enjoying himself as he watched me.

"Moordryd...I can't stop..." I gasped as my body buckled and he smiled before he pressed his body against mine and I groaned louder, wrapping my legs around his. "That...feels amazing." I mumbled before his mouth claimed mine and anything else I wanted to say was instantly cut off. As we kissed deeply I couldn't believe just how far we'd come and when I felt Moordryd wrapped his arms around my waist, I hugged him tightly against my chest.

The kiss between us ended moments later and he grinned at me, now being held tight and after a long moment of staring into my eyes he reached down tugging my shirt up. I gasped as he kissed and nipped my belly before his tongue darted into my navel. As he tongued it again and again I shuddered, digging my fingernails into his back as I fought to stay still. Lifting his head Moordryd chuckled at the expression of pleasure on my face and I grinned back before I rolled and he found himself on his back, looking up at me.

"My turn." I giggled and before his eyes I reached down and tugged his shirt completely off, pausing for a moment to admire his slim build. Then I lowered my head and it was his turn to gasp as I began to trail soft kisses along his chest, teasing him just as much and after a few seconds he lay back.

"Enjoying yourself?" I whispered and he gave me a nod, a slight grin on his face and I laughed before I lent down and he managed to stop a gasp, teeth clenched tight, as I started to tongue his navel. When he didn't make a sound despite me licking his navel, I frowned then I had a clever idea and as he stared I pinned him down before I nipped his neck. This time he yelped, instantly blushing and I grinned down at him. "You know...you don't have to hold back? We're the only ones here." I pointed out and as I stared into his eyes he gave me a grin that I mirrored before I moved over and as I sucked on his neck he finally groaned. "Yeah that's it..," I sighed in between kisses, "keep making that noise."

Pretty soon I stopped, my face flushing a little as Moordryd shuddered beneath me, loving the kisses and nips I gave his chest though as soon as I paused he opened his eyes.

"Rayne, is something...heh." Moordryd chuckled as he sat up and cupping my chin he kissed me, teeth nibbling my lips. Then his tongue darted into my mouth and I shifted closer, groaning into his mouth as he explored my mouth. While he kissed me deeply he shifted slightly until he was sitting behind me and very carefully he reached up, slipping his hand under my shirt.

I cried out then, my voice muffled a little by his tongue, as his left hand found my left breast and as he massaged it I tilted my head back. I was pretty disappointed when his tongue slipped from inside my mouth but as his other hand moved up and massaged my right breast I groaned, attempting to keep still though Moordryd wasn't making it easy when he started to kiss my back. "Moordryd...please. This...is...too much." I mumbled and I heard a chuckle before he kissed the side of my neck and as his tongue trailed down it I gasped, eyes briefly closing. "Drac..." I whispered and he smiled as he finally released my breasts, gently draping an arm around my waist.

"I think we both enjoyed that." Moordryd muttered and I sighed, resting my head in the crook of his neck. "You know I...don't mean to hurt you. Its just..."

"You don't need to explain. I think I understand that its...not easy to show your feelings. But I get it now...I think that was a very convincing display." I replied, giggling as he blushed furiously though I noticed he had a big grin on his face. For a while we just sat together, content to sit on the bed and enjoy each other's company.

"I'm surprised that no one..." Moordryd began to say before we each heard a knock and I rolled my eyes as Moordryd frowned at the door. "Scales." He muttered before he grabbed his shirt and as he slipped it on I found my bra. But before I could put it back on Moordryd grabbed me around the waist and gave me a heated kiss, one that left me panting a little. "Maybe you should leave it off." He whispered and I blushed though in the end I did put it back on.

As I stood up to answer the door Artha, getting tired of waiting, slowly opened the door and once he saw me standing on the floor he grinned.

"Why didn't you answer?" He asked as I wandered over and just for a moment Artha could have sworn that Moordryd was staring at my behind but when he blinked the Dragon Eyes leader had a familiar sneer of his lips.

"What are you looking at, stable brat?" He growled and I tried not to giggle at the glare Artha gave my boyfriend.

"Guys, no fighting? Please?" I asked as I stepped between Artha and Moordryd, as he climbed down from the bed and crossed his arms. "Anyway I should check on Quiksilva, he's probably worried about me." I told them and as I walked away I heard the sounds of footsteps.

Thankful that both guys had seen reason and chosen to follow me, instead of fighting one another, I grinned and once I arrived at the stables I was almost bowled over by my dragon. I laughed as Quiksilva licked my face and before I could move Beau joined in, licking my face and trapping me. As I laughed I heard Moordryd chuckle before he caught himself as he watched the two dragons lick and nuzzle my face. "Hah...stop it...hah!" I giggled and once they finally moved back Moordryd helped me to my feet only to raise an eyebrow at the sight of me covered from head to toe in dragon slobber.

"You might want to wash that off." Artha commented and I nodded. Once he pointed me towards the shower I wandered off, not noticing that Moordryd was watching me his arms crossed against his chest. Clearing thinking about something though I didn't find out until later.


	46. Chapter 46

"Note to self; never let a dragon lick you." I sighed as I wandered in the direction of the bathroom, trying in vain to wipe some of the drool off my face. That only achieved one thing...spreading it further across my face and I groaned before I finally found the shower. For a moment I stared at the bathroom wall and that's right when I found a towel sitting in the sink. After giving it a brief sniff to check if it was fresh I grinned and leaving it there for now I turned the taps, adjusting the water until it was hot but not enough to burn me.

Stripping off I moved over and left my clothes on the towel rack, grinning for a moment as I wondered why the towel was in the sink and not there but then I shrugged. Now standing under the shower I sighed, enjoying the feeling of the water rinsing the dragon drool of my body and as I reached for the soap I didn't know that soon I would have a vistor.

Outside Moordryd was standing beside Decepshun, absent mindedly stroking her snout as he looked towards the house and sensing that his mind was elsewhere she nudged him.

"Huh what is it, girl?" He asked and she snorted, moving her head towards the house and the same direction I had wandered off and he blinked. "No I can't...she's having a shower." He replied and Decepshun just stared at him, wondering why her rider was being so hesitant. After a few more seconds of looking towards the house he shook his head. "I'd like to follow her...but she'd kill me if I walked in on her..." He trailed off then as he remembered that only a few minutes before we were making out and he suddenly grinned. Before his dragon's eyes he wandered off and she snorted, wondering why it took his so long to admit that he liked the green eyed girl.

By the time he found the bathroom he grinned as he heard the shower running and just as he reached the door, I sighed and he stopped not really sure if this was a smart thing to do. Then he heard me mutter to myself and he shook his head, slowly opening the door and venturing in.

"I wonder where Moordryd is?" I said as I stood under the spray, running the soap over my body and that's when I heard someone trying very hard to be quiet. "Who's there?" I called out before I mentally kicked myself, wondering why I'd just given myself away.

"Its only me." Moordryd said as he appeared out of nowhere and I frowned, curious as to why he'd wandered in here. Then his pale grey eyes went wide as he stared at me and I suddenly remembered I was completely naked. With a cry I lunged for the towel, hurriedly wrapping it around me before I growled at him.

"You just...Moordryd!" I almost shouted realizing that anyone would hear and I kept my voice low, trying to resist the urge to whack him. "I'm having a shower and you just walk in?!"

"I...uh...wow." Moordryd muttered as his face went bright red and as I continued to glare he stepped forward and I backed away. Pretty soon he had me pinned between the sink and his body and as I stared, eyes going wide, I could hear my heartbeat as it started to pound.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused and that's when Moordryd moved even closer,his lips meeting mine my eyes went wide. Then they started to slowly close as he kissed me, one arm reaching around and wrapping itself around my waist. Ignoring the fact that I was only wearing a towel I kissed Moordryd back and after the kiss ended he gave me a slight grin.

"Sorry I walked in on you but I just...couldn't resist." Moordryd explained and while I was pretty angry that he just walked in I couldn't help grinning. "You're pretty cute, with or without clothes." He remarked and I rolled my eyes as he moved back.

"Can I at least get dressed or are you going to keep staring?" I asked, one eyebrow raised and he shrugged, happy to stay here but I enventually got him to leave. Though not without one final and lingering gaze at my body as I slipped off the towel, returning to finish my shower. After he closed the door he leant against it, letting out a breath he'd been holding it and as he walked back to the stables he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Once again standing under the shower head I sighed, leaning back against the wall as I remembered that kiss and the way Moordryd's eyes went huge when he saw me...completely naked and I blushed furiously.

"I still can't believe that...though he seemed pretty impressed and...what am I thinking?" I muttered as I reached for the soap again, trying to finish my shower in peace but my mind kept wandering and seconds later I found myself wondering what it would be like if we showered together. "Might be kinda...fun." I sighed and that's when I shook my head, quickly washing myself and as I grabbed my clothes I knew that if I let myself keep thinking in that train of thought it would lead to nothing but trouble.

Of course I didn't know it but Moordryd was thinking along similar lines, well right up until Artha walked over and when his rival coughed he blinked.

"Okay what's with that look?" Artha asked, more than a little curious as to why Moordryd had a silly grin on his face. Not having noticed that he was there, Moordryd blinked at Artha before his eyes narrowed. "Don't give me that look. You were thinking about something."

"So what if I was, Penn? What's it to you?" Moordryd growled back as Artha grinned at him and after a few seconds the Penn brat, as Moordryd liked to call him, suddenly burst out laughing. Shocked and maybe even a little worried he stared at Artha, crossing his arms against his chest.

"You and Rayne huh?" Artha finally said, the moment his laughter subsided and when Moordryd gave him a raised eyebrow he chuckled. "Let me guess; you went looking for her and..." Before he could finished Moordryd growled at him.

"Will you be quiet? I walked in on her and nothing happened." He hissed and Artha's blue eyes went wide as he realized just why Paynn had such a goofy smile on his face moments ago. "Oh scales." He muttered as Artha stepped in front of him and slapped him on the back.

"You walked in on her and saw her naked, didn't you?" Artha prodded and Moordryd tried to shake his head, but just for a moment he remembered the look of my face as I stepped out of the shower and came face to face with him and he couldn't help grinning. "So what was she like?"

"Rayne was..." Moordryd said just as someone coughed and they both froze as I walked over, giving both guys a frown. "Um never mind." He quickly added as I wandered over and stepped near my boyfriend.

"I was what?" I asked, not sure if I was annoyed or flattered that Moordryd seemed pretty impressed by my looks. "You can say it." I added as I watched Moordryd's cheeks go bright red.

"You're...very pretty." He stammered and I giggled as he tried to look anywhere by directly at me. "I have to go...feed Decepshun." As he hurried away I grinned, not caring if anyone noticed me staring at his backside and trying to imagine what he looked like under those clothes.

"That was fun." Artha laughed and I shrugged before I went looking for Quiksilva. Now feeling really embasessed Moordryd retreated to the stables, his face still bright red and he growled under his breath as Decepshun looked on. With a dragon-size grin she nudged him and he finally sighed.

"Yeah I did...kinda walk in on her. Not that I meant to but it just...happened. To tell you the truth...I'm kinda glad I did. She's beautiful." He told his dragon, stroking her snout as he let out a sigh and Decepshun chuckled happy that she could help. Now that I was feeling a lot better about myself and Moordryd in general I decided that I should get some practice in down at the racetrack. It didn't take much convincing for Quiksilva to mag me and as he rushed outside the Penn Stables I sighed, thinking about how well everything had started to go for me.

"Looks like my luck's finally changing and for the better." I told Quiksilva who grinned up at me, his legs almost a blur as he raced along the pavement. Going at this speed it wasn't long until he found the racetrack and as he slowled down I thought I saw something just up ahead.

"Huh wonder what that is?" I muttered as I jumped down, only for Quiksilva to grab the very end of my jacket and tug me back. "What is it, boy?" I asked and once he released me he gave a low growl. Knowing what that meant I stayed at his side, not sure what we should do next. Then I heard a roar and as I jumped back something almost landed on me.

"Wraith!" I yelled and Quiksilva lunged at it, snapping his jaws at the dragon as it materialised. But the dragon leapt back and his jaws closed on air. Quiksilva growled again and the wraith let out a screech that seemed to echo in the air and seconds later seveal more wraiths appeared. "Forget out what I said...let's get out of here." I told him and after magging me he turned around, intending to flee only for something to slam into him and I just managed to hang on.

"What was that?" I cried out just as the wraiths attacked and I let out a scream as something smacked into us, driving us towards the side of the track. Afraid and not letting it show I gritted my teeth and quickly whispered something to Quiksilva who snorted. Just before our assaliant, which I chose to believe was another wraith using shadow gear, went to knock us over Quiksilva magged me and I threw a mag-blast at it. Even being unable to see where it was I somehow managed, through sheer dumb luck, to hit its side and it gave a screech before the camera instaled in its gear shorted out.

"What? Not again!" Word yelled before he reached for a red button on his keyboard. "Wraiths attack!" He ordeered and as one they rushed us but I was ready. Knowing Word, because who else attacked with wraiths, couldn't see us I slid the medallion into my gauntlet.

"Unlock the light!" I yelled and as my armor wrapped itself around me, Quiksilva gave a roar rearing up as he changed to his pure white form. Now as the Light Booster we threw ourselves into the battle, knocking the wraiths back with both Quiksilva's attacks and my mag-blasts until they screeched. When they turned tail and fled I thought we'd one until something growled and as I turned in my saddle something struck me, throwing me clear. Having been trained enough to fight back I flipped and landed on my feet, charging up a mag-blast as I stared at my assaliant.

And that's when I growled as Armeggaddon chuckled, moving towards me and I took a step back before I could stop myself. Instantly Quiksilva placed hismelf between me and my attacker, letting out a roar that shook the ground. But that didn't keep Armeggaddon back and he strolled forward, making my dragon angry enough that he lunged forward. And that's when I saw Armeggaddon's hands glow and I rushed forward, putting myself between my dragon and as a blast of mag energy slammed into my stomach I screamed.

Seconds later I found myself lying on the pavement and as Quiksilva rushed to my aid the ancient warrior struck, sending Quiksilva several feet before he crashed into the pavement almost slidding towards the edge. Afraid for my dragon I staggered to my feet and as I did I felt something warm flowing down my stomach. As I pressed a hand to my navel I gasped from the intense pain and as I lifted my hand to my face I trembled, finding my hand bloody.

"Even with training you're not even a match for one mag-blast. Pathetic." Armeggaddon growled as he stepped towards me and I shuddered, woozy from the pain in my stomach and the sight of my own blood pooling beneath me. "You were a fool to pick up that gauntlet." He told me as I fell to one knee and Quiksilva stumbled to his feet, trying to help me but then he fell just as injured as me.

Watching helplessly he let out a mornful cry as Armeggaddon kicked me and I screamed, hearing something crack and I fainted falling lifelessly to the pavement. Letting out a laugh that chilled Quiksilva to the bone the warior picked me up and carried me towards the edge of the track, ignoring my dragon as he tried to stand. "Say goodbye to her." He told Quiksilva and as my dragon watched on in horror he threw me over the edge. Unconcious I fell out of sight.

Now turning to my dragon he walked towards him but just as he was charging up a mag-blast he heard a noise and he frowned, angry at being interupted. Before Quiksilva's eyes he vanished and when my dragon looked up he gave a growl only to realize that it was the Dragon Booster and Beau.

"Quiksilva where's Rayne?" Dragon Booster as Beau magged him and Quiksilva climbed to his feet, limping a little as he led his friends to the very edge of the track. As he looked down he let out a mournful cry and that's when Artha gasped. "She didn't...we have to save her." He muttered as he climbed back up onto Beau's back and concentrating Beau's wings appeared. As Quiksilva watched Beau jumped off the side of the track and started to glide, making his way down towards where I had fallen.

Angry at himself for not being able to protect me Quiksilva growled, staring down as the Dragon Booster and Beau vanished and that's when he heard a noise. Looking back he saw Moordryd and Decepshun rush past and they slid to a halt as soon as they saw my dragon.

"Quiksilva? Where's Rayne?" Moordryd asked and that's when Quiksilva lifted his head and let out a painfilled roar. "She didn't fall...did she?" He asked heart beating wildly in his chest and to his shock Quiksilva gave a slight nod, wordlessly looking at his friend's boyfriend.

"I'll save her. Release the shadows!" He yelled and once he'd become the Shadow Booster he rushed towards the side, only for Quiksilva to nudge him. Unable to be understood Quiksilva tried to tell him that he couldn't fly so it was useless to follow. Now angry Moordryd glared at my dragon, who snorted back at him. "I can't just...leave her." He argued and that's when Decepshun growled, trying to point out the same thing.

"But she's...I need to...arggh!" Moordryd suddenly yelled before he almost ripped the medallion out and the moment he changed back he had to fight back tears of frustration, unwilling to let anyone see him cry. "Then this thing's useless." He shouted, ripping it off but before he could throw it to the ground he heard a sound. Turning back to the track he watched in amazemnet as Beau shot from underneath the track and gliding landed safely a few feet from him.

"She's hurt bad. We need to get her back to the stables now." Dragon Booster told Moordryd who stared at him, shock on his face and getting no answer his eyes narrowed. "Hurry up!" He yelled and instead of getting mad Moordryd nodded instead. Carefully taking my motionless body in his arms, Moordryd saw the bloodstain on my stomach and he couldn't help a gasp. Being careful not to drop me he hurried towards Decepshun who magged them together and once safely on her back, she gave a snort before she sped away.

"Can you walk, Quiksilva?" Dragon Booster asked and my dragon gave him a growl, ignoring the pain in hs left front leg and as he rushed towards the stables Artha changed back to himself, silently hoping that I would make it. By the time we reached the stables I was starting to regain conciousness though what I said made no sense whatsoever and Moordryd gave up trying to undertsand, instead rushing me into the house just as Connor and Lance rushed out.

"Help her!" Moordryd begged and that threw both Connor and Lance, exchanging a look of complete surprise, until they saw the blood dripping down my body.

Quickly Connor took me from Moordryd and as he hurried inside, Moordryd followed only for Lance to block his path. "Let my dad help." Lance told him and Moordryd almost shoved him out of the way, desperate to see me. When he nodded instead Lance stared at him, jaw dropping and Moordryd shook his head just as Artha and Beau returned.

"I'll be in the stables..." Moordryd muttered and as he wandered away Decepshun saw the pain in his eyes. Once he was inside an empty stall he spun around and punched the wall, furious that he couldn't even protect me and after a while he slid down to the floor. It wasn't until night began to fall that Connor emerged from the house and as Lance and Artha looked up he sighed.

"She's stable but I don't know how long until... Rayne has a cracked rib and internal bleeding. Its a miracle she survived this long." Connor explained and both boys looked chestfallen. "I really don't know how to break the news to Moordryd...he seems to have taken a shine to her."

"I'll do it dad." Artha told him before he turned and headed for the last place he'd seen the younger Paynn. Along the way he wondered just how he was going to explain that Rayne might be dying and he paused midstep, steeling himself before he stepped inside. And that's when he found Moordryd sitting between to Decepshun and Quiksilva, absentmindedly rubbing their snouts. "Moordryd..." He called out and when his rival looked up he could see dark circles just under his eyes. "  
"How's Rayne?" Moordryd asked and seeing Artha hesitae hefrowned. Pushing up from the ground he stomped over to him and glared. "Tell me!" He shouted, reaching out and grabbing Artha's jacket.

"She's really hurt. You can see her if you want..." Artha trailed off, not meeting his eyes and Moordryd instantly let go before he sprinted for the house. Once he found my room he pushed his way inside, and that's when he saw me lying on the bed. Carefully closing the door behind him Moordryd made his way to my side and that's when he saw the bandages covering my midsection and he cringed. When he bumped into something he looked down and gave a slight grin once he found the chair Connor had left behind. Sitting down he reached over and took my hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze and getting no repsonse he sighed.

"Rayne can you hear me?" He asked and I moved my head, just a few inches but that was enough to give him hope. "I thought so. You gave me a scare, trying to...well whatever it was. Did someone attack you and 'silva? Was it my father?" I didn't make a sound and he frowned, trying to figure out who else would have attacked me and his eyes went wide. "Armeggaddon?" He whispered and that's when I groaned, eyes closed and he sighed reaching over and gently stroking my forehead. "I should have known." For a while he just sat beside me, thinking about just how powerful the ancient warrior was and when I groaned he blinked.

"Moordryd?" I mumbled as I slowly opened my eyes and he grinned at me. "Where...?"

"You're in the Penn brat...the Penn stables." He answered and I gave him a weak grin only to start coughing and he stroked my cheek. "Just breathe." He told me and as I coughed he saw the blood trickling down my lips and he froze.

"I'm really...hurt bad aren't I?" I whispered, closing my eyes for a long moment and he shrugged. "Yeah...my body hurts...so bad."

"Hey stop being a wimp. You're fine." Moordryd interrupted and I gave him a smile I didn't feel. "Mr Paynn said you need to sleep, though that's all you do anyway so it shouldn't be a problem." He joked and I squeezed his hand, feeling awful.

"Moordryd...I think I'm dying." I whispered and that's when he shook his head, getting angry at me. Before my eyes he stood and started to pace.

"Don't say that! You're going to be fine and we'll enter the next dragon race together. After I train you and Quiksilva. So stop going on about dying. You're just being...being a wim..p." He stammered and to my shock I saw the first few tears start to form in his eyes.

"Moordryd...its okay." I told him and he glared at me, eyes narrowed as he fought against the tears now starting to flow down his cheeks. "I guess being the Light Booster...means I going to share Bianca's fate. But...at least I got to know you so...I'm not.." And that's when I gasped as I felt a tightness in my chest and I coughed, blood trickling down my mouth.

"No I won't let you go!" Moordryd shouted and I blinked at him, confused as he sat back on the seat and grabbed my hand. "You're a Dragon Eye and I'm the leader so you have to listen to me." He growled and I gave him a weak smile, holding his hand as I struggled to take each breath.

"Sorry...Paynn in the rear. I guess...we can't be together." I whispered as I lay there and that's when my gauntlet began to glow. "Huh...what's going on?" I muttered and as we tried to figure it out that's when it blazed with light, almost blinding us.


	47. Chapter 47

The moment the light faded I found myself lying on the ground and as I slowly sat up I heard a woman's voice. Looking around me I saw someone walking towards me and I stared as Bianca made her way towards me, a slight smile on her face.

"Bianca? But you're...well not alive." I muttered, not wanting to say 'dead' because that's just rude. Though she didn't seem to mind as she reached me and offered me her hand. Wordlessly I took it and with a strength that surprised me she helped me to my feet.

"Yes you are correct about not being alive, as you put it, however my spirit lives on." Bianca explained and I smiled, happy to finally met her face to face. When my face fell suddenly she frowned. "What is troubling you, young one?" She asked and I started to tell her and as I did I felt hot tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm...dying aren't I?" I whispered and she gave me a slight nod. "Now...Quiksilva will be alone and...Moordryd..." I swallowed then, reaching up to wipe my tears away and that's when Bianca stopped me. Gently taking hold of my wrist she slowly shook her head.

"There is a way to prevent your death...but only if you want to remain as the Light Booster. You need to make a choice." When I brightened she chuckled and took a hold of my hand. "Its not a choice to be taken lightly. If you chose to continue on as the Light Booster, continuing my legacy, it would mean leaving your past self behind. Leaving behind any chance of finding your home again and that's a choice you must make now."

"If I choose to live, I lose my family?" I asked and Bianca nodded. "That's a huge descion but...I care about Quiksilva and my friends."

"The Paynn boy as well?" She asked and that's when I grinned, as I remembered the last kiss we shared. "He is the current Shadow Booster and so much like my love. Look inside and make that decision, the one you know is right." After the longest minute of my life I made up my mind and after taking a deep breath I spoke.

"I want to be the Light Booster, for as long as I'm needed to help stop a dragon-human war. I can't leave Quiksilva behind and...Moordryd needs me. Even if he acts like he's a jerk I know there's good inside him. What do I need to do?" I answered and Bianca smiled at me, taking my hands in her's before she told me what to do.

"Close your eyes and repeat after me...unlock the light." She said and as my eyes closed I began to whisper the words. Slowly but surely the gauntlet began to glow and I started to speak louder and louder. Soon the gauntlet began to grow warm under my wrist and encouraged by this I started to shout.

"Unlock the light! Unlock the light!" I cried out, wanting so badly to keep fighting and that's when I felt my tears flowing down my cheeks and as they began to land on the gauntlet it pulsed with a warm light. Without opening my eyes I heard the sound of my own beating heart and as I kept speaking the beat of my heart sped up, going from a sluggish thud to a even faster pace until I cried out.

And that's when my eyes shot open and I found myself lying on my bed. Confused and feeling very woozy I stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out just where I was. Then I heard the sounds of someone sobbing and as I tilted my head I saw Moordryd. My eyes adjusting to the dim lights in the room I focused on Moordryd and that's when I notice that his head had drooped slighty, eyes downcast. Then as I watch on he wipes at his eyes and I let out a sigh. Instantly he hurriedly wipes his eyes, afraid that someone might catch him crying but as he goes to stand, intending to tell the intruder to leave him in peace, he sees that I'm awake and his pale grey eyes go wide in shock.

"I'm alive...I don't know how but..." I mutter exhausted after having survived my near brush with death and as Moordryd keeps staring at me I finally frown. "Are you going...to say anything?" I whisper and he moves closer, taking my hand in his and after a long few seconds he mumbles something. "Moordryd?"

"You're alive but...didn't you..." He trails off, swallowing the lump in his throat and I reach up, trying to give him a hug. Which fails as I'm just too weak to move though I notice Moordryd lean forward and before I'm ready he kisses me. The kiss confirms that I made the best descision and despite feeling like I got trampled by a bull class dragon I return it, overjoyed at being alive. Moordryd breaks off the kiss after a few seconds and as he strokes my chin he seems confused and happy, all at the same time. But when my eyes start to close he almost panics until I sigh.

"I'm fine...just really, really tired. You're welcome to say...with me...if you want." I mumble before sleep overcomes me and as I drift off Moordryd finally lets himself cry. Once the tears stop flowing he rests his head on my chest and as he listens to the steady beat of my heart he begins to doze, not waking even when Connor, Lance and Artha come past to check on me. Fearing the worse they are shocked to find me asleep and alive.

"Rayne's alive? But how?" Lance asked as he stood outside the house and even Artha seemed confused.

"Maybe its her gauntlet. We don't know enough about so maybe it saved her." He suggested and Lance just crossed his arms, clearly not convinced.

"I think you're right, Artha." Connor answered and both of his sons' jaws dropped. "That gauntlet is powerful so it is possible that it had a hand in her miracluos recovery."

"So Rayne's alive because of it? Wow that's a pretty powerful gauntlet. I wonder what else it can do?" Artha replied and Connor chuckled before he herded his two sons towards their bedrooms.

"Tomorrow I'll do some research on the subject but right now its bedtime for you two." Connor told them and despite their protests they headed off to bed. As the sun rose the next morning Moordryd stirred as he heard the sound of the door slowly opening and as he lifted his head, rubbing his eyes as he did, he noticed Connor walking inside.

"I came to check on Rayne." He told Moordryd and as he moved to the side of the bed, Moordryd stood and moved back a little. Kneeling beside me, Connor spent the nextfew minutes checking my pulse and my wounds before he stood.

"Is she going to be okay?" Moordryd asked and Connor raised an eyebrow at the young Paynn, who mirrored the gesture. Then Connor chuckled which surprised Moordryd before he gave him a smile. "Well?"

"Rayne needs to be patient and wait for her wounds to heal but...she'll survive. I think that gauntlet of hers saved her somehow. Though I'm not sure how. Can you watch her for me while I get you and our patient something to eat?" He asked and Moordryd opened his mouth to protest, to say that he wasn't hungry, until his stomach betrayed him as it let out a growl and Connor tried not to laugh at the blush on the young Paynn's face. As he walked away, still chuckling to himself, Moordryd glared at his back before he returned to me.

"How did you...never mind. Just...get better quickly, okay? I still need to teach you to race...better." He told me, sitting down and pulling the chair closer. And that's when he heard a faint noise, almost like a giggle and as he moved even closer I opened my eyes. "Wait you're awake?" He muttered and I grinned up at him.

"Only for the last few minutes but...yes. Thanks for...staying with me." I told him and he snorted, acting like it wasn't a big deal and I giggled before I felt his hand squeeze mine.

"Not like I have somewhere else I need to be." He replied avoiding my eyes and I sighed, giving his hand a quick squeeze.

"Okay...what's with the tough guy act? I know you were crying before and you know...I don't think any less of you. I like the softer side of you as well...as your strong side." I told him and after a pause I sighed.

"You do?" He asked before he blinked and I giggled, enjoying the expression of confusion on his face. "Whatever." He added before he leant over and gently kissed me, reaching across and stroking my cheek. Even weak I kissed him back just as deeply, so happy that we were together kiss ended moments later as we both heard the sounds of footsteps and Moordryd growled, making me giggle as he looked towards the door.

This time Artha and Lance walked in, each holding a bowl of something I couldn't identify but nonetheless smelled great. Of course as I sat up to eat I found myself having a little trouble and that's when I felt Moordryd wrap his arm around my shoulder, keeping me steady. Giving him a quiet thank you, which he acknowledged with a slight nod, I took hold of the bowl and as I started to eat I found that while my stength hadn't returned my apatite had and in a few minutes I had finished. Giving me a amused look Artha took the bowl from me and I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"How did you...well not die?" Lance asked and both Artha and Moordryd shot him a frown. But I just chuckled at the question and once I got my thoughts together I answered him.

"Well I'm still a little shocked but its because of my gauntlet and...Bianca." I replied as I held it up and Moordryd grinned as Lance and Artha looked in, blinking.

"The previous Light Booster from 3,000 years ago. Try to keep up." Moordryd snorted and Artha glared at him before I yawned, suddenly really sleepy and ignoring his rival and younger brother he focused his attention on me. "You should get some sleep. You did have a near death experience." He pointed out and I snorted this time bfeore I lay back and as my eyes drifted shut he gave me a slight smile.

"I saw that. Is she your girlfriend now?" Lance asked, grinning from ear to ear and to his and Artha's surprise he actually grinned.

"I suppose so. Now I'm going to finish my meal in peace so if you don't mind..." He told Artha and Lance, the former rolling his eyes before he walked towards the door. Just before he left too, Lance whispered something to Moordryd and he chuckled before the youngest Penn joined his brother.

"What did you say to him?" Artha asked as they walked towards the front of the house and once out of earshot Lance grinned.

"I said Rayne has a crush on him. But I think he knows that already." Lance answered and Artha laughed as they went looking for Quiksilva.

The next time I woke up I found myself alone and for a while I hate to admit it but I started to sulk, right up until I saw the door open and I brightened as Moordryd walked in.

"Hey." He said as he walked over but before he could sit down I shifted over, wincing a little from the pain in my stomach and patted the bed. "Are you sure?" He asked and I rolled my eyes, again tapping the bed with one hand and he sighed before he sat down. For a long while we didn't speak and that's when I noticed a slight frown on his face.

"Is something the matter?" I asked and he glanced up, fidgiting with the blanket. "You can tell me."

"I know but I feel a little responsible." Moordryd admitted and I sighed, reaching over and intwining my fingers through his right hand.

"Look you didn't attack me...or throw me off the track. You don't need to take responibilty for every painful thing that happens to me." I pointed out and after a few seconds of looking into my eyes he managed a grin. Then he moved closer and as his lips met mine I tightened my grip on his hand, feeling him squeeze my hand just as tightly. Even when the kiss ended Moordryd moved behind me and gently started to rub my shoulders, just wanting to be near me for as long as possible.

"That feels nice...can you keep doing that?" I asked and he chuckled, putting a little more strength into his backrub and I smiled. After a while I tilted my head back and his shoulder massage slowed a little as he leant his head down and kissed me again, then his mouth found my throat and I sighed. Soon he stopped rubbing my back altogether, kissing me a little harder and as he trailed kisses down my neck I couldn't help it as I let out a groan and Moordryd paused.

"That's interesting. You're hurt and yet you make that sound." Moordryd commented and I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"I didn't mean to." I protested as I frowned at him, silently willing the pain in my stomach to kindly leave me in peace. "Look can we just forget it and move on?" I asked and Moordryd gave me a grin before he started kissing my throat, ignoring my protests that I needed to rest.

"You can rest later. Besides you're not exactly pushing me away." He told me, wrapping an arm around my waist and holding me against his chest he continued kissing my throat and then my neck. Really I wasn't too annoyed at him, especially when he nibbled my throat but as he set his other hand down on my stomach I suddenly gasped. "But I didn't even...are you okay?" He asked instantly removing his hand from me as I whimpered and when I could finally speak I shook my head.

"My stomach...really hurts." I whimpered and after a moment I removed my medallion, returning me to my usual self and that's when I saw the wound on my stomach. "Is this...from the mag-blast?" I asked as I gently pressed a hand to it, only to winch as the area just above my navel began to throb.

"That's right. Is it really bad?" Moordryd asked, his arm now supporting me and I sighed before I looked up. "Sorry of course it hurts. You almost...died from that wound."

"I'll be okay...maybe not right now." I answered as I leant against his side, the pain dulling a little but still persistant, reminding me of how close I'd come to losing my life. "I'm sorry we can't...um..." I blushed a little then and Moordryd just laughed, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"If you want to you can..." Moordryd never did get to tell me his suggestion when I yawned. Seconds later I lay back and he rolled his eyes at me, though I did see a slight smile appear before he leant over and kissed my forehead. When I fell asleep he climbed off the bed and walked towards the door, giving me one final glance before he left. After he exited the house he tapped a button on his ComLink and almost instantly Cain's face appeared.

"Moordryd, where have you been?" He asked and just for a moment he grinned. "Out on a date with Rayne?"

"Never mind that. Where are you right now?" Moordryd asked, keeping his voice as low as possible. "Then I'll meet you there." He told him and hung up before his best friend could get a word in.

Hurrying towards the stable he found Decepshun and she seemed to know what he wanted when she magged him, heading for the doorway. Before they could sneak away Quiksilva gave a snort and Moordryd sighed, jumping down and moving over to my dragon.

"Rayne's going to be fine but you need to stay here. I'll come back soon but I need to check on things at the compound first." Moordryd whispered and when Quiksilva gave a growl he shook his head. "I promise I'll come back for her when she's better. Okay?" He said, feeling pretty silly asking a dragon for permission to leave, not sure if my dragon understood, but Quiksilva finally nudged him. "Thanks." He added before Decepshun magged him and they left as quietly as possible.

Glad that I was going to be alright, Quiksilva wandered over to the back of the stable and lay down, giving a snort before he closed his eyes.

Now confined to my temporary bedroom at the Penn Stables I was finding it pretty boring just lying on the bed and after a while of tossing and turning, unable to sleep, I decided to go and vist Quiksilva. Which would involve a little sneaking around and risk, eg; getting caught for Connor, but in the end I just couldn't take sitting in here another second.

So I made up my mind and after climbing to my feet and walking to the door, carefully poking my head into the hallway to make sure no one would see me. Finding the coast clear I grinned and as quietly as possible I snuck outside. I didn't even notice how quiet it was outside as I walked towards the stables but just as I went to take a step through the doorway a hand clamped down on my shoulder and I almost screamed.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Connor asked and as I tried to think up a plusable explation as to why I wasn't resting, raised an eyebrow at me. Just then I heard a growl and a silver and black shape shot over to us, bowling me over. Moments later I was laughing uncontrollably as Quiksilva licked my face and even Connor chuckled at the sight.

" Hah! Stop it, 'silva! I'm happy to see you too, boy!" I giggled and once he stepped back Connor helped me up. "Okay this is gross." I muttered as I tried to clean the dragon slobber off my face and just as I finished Quiksilva licked me again, undoing my efforts. "Eww! Fine I give up."

"Someone's happy to see you." Artha commented as he walked over with Lance in tow. the latter alternating between me and his Vidgame.

"Well I haven't exactly been active lately so I'm not surprised he's so glad to see me." I replied, giving Quiksilva a rub on his snout and he growled, nuzzling my leg. "Is there a dragon race today?"

"Yeah in two hours so we're heading to the track." Artha explained as Beau and Fracshun appeared and once they saw me they charged over. For the second time in a few minutes I ended up on my rear as they both licked my face though it wasn't like I minded. Once I was helped up, this time by Artha, I heard Parmon and Kitt call out.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Parmon asked and I crossed my arms at him.

"I'm fine. Besides I needed the fresh air and...okay why are you all looking at me like that? I got hurt, big deal." I sighed and that's when I heard another voice and I cringed slightly.

"Rayne you should be inside." Moordryd told me, Decepshun walking over and I groaned almost face palming as I turned to face him. "Here she goes again." He muttered and Lance grinned, suddenly more interested in my comeback then his game.

"Hey I have every right to complain about being cooped up. But now I'm outside I'm going to watch the race." I shot back only to see Connor, out the corner of my eye, frown at me and slowly shake his head. "Look I'm better now so..."

"You need to stay inside and let your wounds heal." Connor pointed out and I shook my head this time, getting annoyed at the eldest Penn. "No buts."

"That's not fair. I'm going and no one's gonna stop me." I growled and to everyone's disbelief I stroemd over to Quiksilva, who looked from me to my friends and back again. "Come on." I told him but he tilted his head at me, not sure if this was such a good idea. "Oh not you too."

"See even your dragon knows what's right." Connor said and I spun around, making everyone stare.

"Its not right to keep me here! You're not my father and..." I trailed off then as the first few tears started to hit the ground and I turned my back, hurriedlywiping them away. "I'm going whether you like it or not." I added and this time Quiksilva magged me, sensing a dramatic shift in my mood and as he raced away, Moordryd frowned wondering why I was so upset.

"Come on, Decepshun we need to follow her. Without us who knows what trouble she'll get herself into." Moordryd told his dragon who instantly rushed after Quiksilva, quickly catching up. "Rayne is something wrong?" He asked and I tried to snort, letting out a sniff instead and he knew that something was really bothering me. It took a few more minutes before he could get an word out of me and even then he couldn't understand what I had said. Knowing I wouldn't come out and tell him, not right away anyway, Moordryd sat on Decepshun's back and as our dragons walked side by side I sniffed again.

"I made a choice." I said turning my head slightly to look at Moordryd who was watching me, not sure what I meant. "To stay alive I...gave up on finding my family." I sighed and he frowned, still not completely sure what I was telling him. "Don't you get it?! I'm never going home because I wanted to live!" I shouted as Quiksilva slowed and before the eyes of two dragons and the guy I cared about I jumped down. Wanting to be anywhere but here I tried to run away, only for Moordryd to leapt down and race after me, grabbing my arm and I whirled.

"Stop running from your problems and tell me what's wrong!" Moordryd shouted and I cringed as I lowered my head and he let go off my arm, gently wrapping an arm around my shoulders instead. "What did you mean by losing your family?"

"What I just told you. Bianca told me that the only way to survive my fatal injuries...was to give up ever finding my way home, back to my family. So now you know what I had to lose to stay here. I gave up so much and now...I can't go home. So where do I go from here? I have nothing left." I answered, no longer caring if anyone saw my tears falling. When I began to sob, suddenly feeling so lost Moordryd carefully wrapped his arms around my shoulders and as he pulled me into a hug I threw my arms around him. Burying my face in his chest I sobbed, my fingers digging into his jacket as I cried my heart out.


	48. Chapter 48

Having no idea how to help me, Moordryd just held me in his arms as I sobbed and when my sobs quieted he felt me push away from him.

"I don't know what to do." I muttered, brushing at my eyes and Quiksilva nuzzled me, trying his best to comfort me. As I rubbed his snout I wondered just where I could go now. "I have no home, no family and...scales." As fresh tears welled in my eyes I wiped them away and took a shuddering breath.

"Let's go back to the compound and work on a plan." Moordryd suggested and I sighed, knowing that I had no other options. After Quiksilva magged me I held onto his neck as he followed Decepshun and Moordryd, letting out a slight growl as he stared up at me.

"Yeah I'll be okay." I told him though I was really lying as my mind kept flshing back to the choice I had made. Along the way Moordryd kept glancing over at me and seeing me staring at the ground in front of me, he frowned wondering how he was going to help me. And once we reached the compound Quiksilva magged me to the ground, instantly following as I headed for the stables and right then I heard voices.

"I still can't believe that Moordryd chose her." The first voice said and I growled, knowing that it was Blarre and she was talking about me.

"Yeah and she still can't even race? What good is she?" Swayy added and just as they rounded the corner they saw me glaring at them. "Uh oh." She muttered as both riders finally noticed me.

Seeing the anger in my face, Moordryd moved foward intending to stop me but it was too late as I stood in front of the girls.

"How dare you say that about me!" I shouted as Moordryd looked on, cringing a little. "I came here to try and fit in and you just..." That's when I felt tears welling and I grimaced, trying my best not to cry in front of Swayy and Blarre. "Forget it." I muttered and ignoring everyone I stormed towards my room, leaving everyone to stare as I wiped at my eyes.

"Perfect, just perfect." Moordryd muttered as he followed me, trying not to look like he was actually concerned. Of course by the time he reached my room I refused to let him in and that caused Moordryd to stay just outside. Until he realized that it was his compound and he pushed the door open, finding me lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

"I just said that...never mind." I muttered and turned over, now focusing my attention on the wall. Of course Moordryd being, well Moordryd, meant he was more stubborn then me and a few seconds later he sat on my bed. "You really don't understand 'leave me alone' do you?" I sighed as I rolled over and he shrugged.

"I know Blarre and Swayy said some things that...weren't really helpful." Moordryd began and I snorted at the 'helpful' part. "Look just let it go and move on. Otherwise they'll keep messing with you."

"So I just let them keep picking on me? Huh, not gonna happen." I replied and he frowned as he stared down at me. After a moment of silence passed he lay back and now lying beside me I blinked as he sighed again.

"Look I know its not easy being alone..." Moordryd began and I sniffed suddenly, instantly making him regret those words. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant that you might not have your family here but...you have Quiksilva and the Dragon Eyes. And...me...I guess." He finished, trying his best not to blush and when I didn't respond he wondered if I was even listening.

"Thanks for letting me stay here. I really have nowhere to go and...I appreciate it." I said and he grinned at me, a little impressed at me and himself. For a while we lay side by side in silnce and pretty soon I felt Moordryd move a little closer. Usually I'd blush if a guy got this close to me but right then I didn't mind and after a moment or two passed he drapped one arm around my shoulder.

"Umm...I have a question." Moordryd said and I tilted my head as he looked at me. "Would it be...drac if I...kissed you?"

"Yeah...it would be drac." I smiled and when he moved even closer I did as well, our lips brushing before we kissed. The kiss was pretty brief but very drac and when we broke apart I sighed, resting my head in the crook of his shoulder. "That...was very drac." I whispered and Moordryd chuckled. Before long I started to doze off, feeling safe with Moordryd which surprised me but I trusted him and eventually I was fast asleep.

As he lay beside me Moordryd sighed, looking at my sleeping face and wondering just what he was thinking.

"I shouldn't be getting this close to you. Being kind is a weakness and I was taught not to show any. But...I like you...a lot." He whispered as I shifted onto my side and he grinned for a moment. Content to lie next to me for the next few minutes, Moordryd's good mood instantly shattered when his Vidd-comm rang and I shifted on the bed. Worried that the noise would wake me he quickly hurried into the hallway, giving me a glance before he answered it.

"Moordryd, come to my citadel. I have a plan..." Word told him and Moordryd resisted the sudden urge to cut off the call, knowing he'd just get another lecture. Pretending to actually listen Moordryd instead looked around the corner, watching as I sighed in my sleep.

"I'll be right there." Moordryd told him as soon as Word finished speaking and as he went to leave he checked up on me but I hadn't even moved, now fast asleep. Grinning he closed the door behind him, making sure to do so as quietly as possible before he headed outside to find Decepshun. I never even noticed that he'd left and it wasn't until I heard a knock at the door that I opened my eyes.

"Hmm...Moordryd? Is that you?" I mumbled as I sat up, rubbing my eyes and as the door slowly opened to reveal Cain I managed a sleepy grin. "Hey Cain."

"Hey. Thought you might like something to eat." Cain said as he wandered in, carrying a plate of cookies and my eyes instantly lit up, making him grin. "I'll take that as a yes." He added, setting the tray down on the desk.

"Thanks. Sorry I'll been a bit of a hindurance lately." I told him as I reached for a cookie, only to grimace. Instanty Cain's eyes went wide and I sighed, gingerly rubbing my stomach. "I guess I'm not fully healed yet. But thanks for helping me."

"Huh no problem. Moordryd asked me to keep an eye on you. So Armeggaddon did that to you with a mag-blast?" Cain asked as I nibbled on a cookie. "Impressive."

"Yeah and it really, really hurt. But I'm still here, despite that warrior trying to do me in." I answered as I ate and Cain blinked. "I hope I can race soon." I sighed as I reached for my second cookie.

"Or at all." Cain joked and I paused in mid-bite, giving him a raised eyebrow and he chuckled. "I suppose I can help if you stay here and behavor. Moordryd's orders not mine so don't give me that look."

"Huh what look?" I asked, acting innocent as I gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Oh yeah."

"Anyway that only works on Moordryd...oops. I shouldn't have said that." Cain muttered and I grinned back at him.

"Don't worry, I won't mention it." I told him and he grinned, not realizing that I made sure to file that piece of info away. After eating a third cookie I yawned and Cain chuckled, offering to leave me to get some rest and as I lay back, he left behind half a dozen cookies. Just in case I woke hungry again and as he carefully closed the door, he wondered when Moordryd would get back.

Right now Moordryd stood inside his father's citadel, trying not to roll his eyes and fake a yawn as his father paced.

"I need to find the Light Booster and you do nothing." Word growled as he paused and glared at his son, standing with his arms behind his back. "Explain yourself."

"I have been doing something, unlike what you seem to think. I know a friend of the Light Booster." Moordryd said and his father raised his eyebrow, curious.

"Then bring her here and maybe I'll let you assist me. You may go." Word said and as he turned Moordryd frowned at his father's back, annoyed that his father thought so little of his own son. After he left the citadel Moordryd began to wonder how he was going to convince me to speak to his father again, since we didn't exactly hit it off last time.

Once he arrived back he went straight to my bedroom and opened the door, only to find the room empty and he frowned thinking the worst. Then he had an idea and as he walked towards the stables he heard a familar growl. Stepping through the doorway he grinned as he found me sitting on the ground, leaning against Quiksilva who had his head resting on my lap. Hearing footsteps Quiksilva's eyes opened and he went to growl only to see Moordryd and he snorted, clearly not impressed that my so called 'mate' (as Decepshun called me) had failed to protect me.

"Yeah I know. But even the Shadow Booster can't be everywhere at once. Neither can the Light Booster, no matter how powerful she is." Moordryd told my dragon and he snorted, nudging me slightly. "Yeah like that's going to wake her. Let me try." Ignoring Quiksilva's eyeroll Moordryd walked over and knelt beside me. Before my dragon's eyes he gave my forehead a gentle kiss and I sighed, slowly opening my eyes.

"Can't a girl...oh hey guys." I mumbled as I sat up, rubbing my eyes with the palm of my hand and Moordryd grinned at me.

"Why are you sleeping in here? You do have a bed you know." Moordryd pointed out as I shook my head and turned just as Quiksilva gave me a lick on the face, grossing me out just a little. "Heh that's a good look." He chuckled as my hair stood on end, making me look like I'd had a fright.

"Hah very funny guys." I muttered as I combed my hair with my fingers, trying to push it back into place and get the dragon slobber out of it at the same time. "Where'd you go before? To see your dad again?"

"Yes and he wants to talk to you." Moordryd explained and getting a blank stare he sighed. "I don't really want to bring you to him but..."

"I'll go with you." I said, shaking a little and I wasn't so sure that it was due to my injuries and nothing else. "Before I change my mind." Climbing to my feet I waited as Quiksilva stood, gently nuzzling me as he tried to calm me down. It helped a little and after he magged me I waited for Moordryd and Decepshun. Impressed but not showing it Moordryd whistled for Decepshun and as soon as she appeared she magged him. Then we headed for Word Paynn's citadel and I tried not to shake too badly at the prospect of meeting him again.

By the time we arrived I was shaking pretty badly and Moordryd took me aside, wondering how he could help me. Then he sighed, not knowing how to keep me from bolting.

"I'll be alright. I just need to stop myself from telling him what I really think." I said and Moordryd raised an eyebrow, curious.

"And what would you say to my father?" Moordryd asked and I managed a grin.

"That he's very lucky to have you as his son." I answered before I started to head inside and Moordryd followed after staring at my back.

Of course when I did see Word, hunched over his keyboard, I stopped and Moordryd reached over and gave my hand a brief squeeze. For reasons that are lost to me it calmed me enough not to turn and flee, instead giving me the courage to stand still.

"I asked you to bring her here immediately, not whenever you felt like it." Word growled as he stood straighter and I frowned as he walked over, towering over me. Sure he was trying to intimaidate me I stood firm, trying my best not to cower and he frowned at me for a few seconds. "So this is the friend of the Light Booster? Who is the booster who you gave my medallion to? We had a deal if you recall."

"The deal was to find the gauntlet. Which I couldn't and anyway the Light Booster stole the medallion from me. That doesn't really count if I..." I told him and Word glared at me, instantly making me stop talking.

"So you did nothing? Pathetic. And you brought this girl in the Dragon Eyes, Moordryd?" Word asked as he turned to his son, almost forgetting about me and I silent fummed.

"Is that a problem, father?" Moodryd asked, getting tired of listening to his dad bad mouthing me. "She left the stablebrats to side with my crew."

"You speak like that's a good thing. If you can't bring me the Light Booster then what good are you? Maybe I was wrong to think that you could ever lead the Dragon Eyes and help me to start my dragon-human war. Get out of my sight, you disgust me." Word growled and that's when I exploded, having heard just about enough.

"Get over yourself!" I yelled suddenly and that shocked both Paynns into silence. "You talk about this war like its a good thing, that it doesn't matter if innocent riders and dragons get hurt! What about your son and his friends? If something happened to him I'd been desvastated. But apparently he means more to me than his own father."

"How dare you speak to me that way, girl!" Word roared now towering over me and even scared I refused to back down. "Who do you think you are?"

"How dare you! You should be ashamed at treating Moordryd like that! Oh and by the way my name's Rayne, not 'girl'!" I shouted and as they watched I spun on my heel and stormed away.


	49. Chapter 49

**Okay well I'm not sure if part of this chapter deserves an M rating or not but I'll just make it M to be on the safe side. Though no actual sex occurs. At least for this chapter anyway...:)**

For the first time in ages, Word Paynn was a little shocked by my outburst but he soon returned to his usual cold self.

"That's the company you keep? And I thought Cain was the worst you could do." Word muttered before he dismissed his son who immediately followed me as Quiksilva magged me. Ignoring Moordryd I urged my dragon to get me home, which was now the compound, and as I reached it Moordryd called out. But I was just too upset and I headed for my room, Quiksilva wondering what had gotten me so riled up. But as I reached for the doorknob Moordryd's arms suddenly wrapped around my waist and he kissed my neck.

"Moordryd! What are you...doing?" I gasped as he started to kiss and suck on my neck, almost shoving the door open in his haste and once inside he kissed me. By the time the kiss ended I was breathing pretty fast and he smiled at me.

"No one's ever talked back to my father like that and for me...you're just so amazing." Moordryd told me and suddenly he pushed me towards the bed. Now sitting on my knees I alternated between gasps and groans as Moordryd kissed and licked my neck and throat, his hands sneaking under my shirt and when his hands found my bra he slipped it off.

"Moordryd...wow..." I groaned as he cupped my breasts, his tongue teasing my throat and as I tilted my head back he sucked on my throat. "Mmm...that feels good." I groaned louder then when he massaged my breasts, his fingers pinching and squeezing until I arched my back.

"You are so drac." Moordryd muttered before he slipped off my shirt and now finding myself naked from the waist up I quickly covered myself, hiding my breasts with my arms. "No don't hide yourself." He whispered as he kissed me passionetly and distracted by his lips my grip loosened, allowing him to grip my arms and slowly remove them. "That's better." He said as he gazed at me and my face grew hot as he looked me up and down.

Before my eyes Moordryd leant down and as his tongue flicked across one of my nipples I gasped, eyes rolling back and he chuckled before his mouth closed fully over my left breast. When I began to groan he started to suck on it, his other hand moving up and cupping the left one. As he massaged one breast he sucked slowly on the other and I moaned, feeling every movement of his tongue. Pretty soon I acrhed my back and Moordryd sucked harder, his hand moving even faster as he listened to my moans of pleasure.

Once his mouth slipped off my breast I sighed, glad I'd told Word just what I thought about him. Then Moordryd's tongue flicked over the right breast and knowing what was coming didn't prevent me uttering a moan of pleasure as he started to gently suck on the nipple and when his teeth grazed it I almost cried out.

"Moordryd...keep doing that..." I begged and he would have laughed, instead he started to suck even harder and soon I lay back. Not bothered by this Moordryd leant down and started to trail kisses across my chest, enjoying the gasping sounds I made as I fought to stay still. When Moordryd suddenly paused I opened my eyes to find him staring at me, a slight blush on his face.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He muttered as I sat up and I sighed, a little upset. "I just got carried away and..." I didn't give him time to finish as I cupped his chin and almost yanked his head towards me, kissing him. "Whoa..." He mumbled and I giggled as we came up for air then he kissed me back, his teeth nibbling my lips and I sighed.

"Yeah...keep doing that." I groaned as I moved right near the edge of the bed, Moordryd's mouth pressing against my back and my head lolled back as he kissed my shoulders. Working his way down my spine he nipped and nuzzled my back, reaching around and as he massaged my breast I groaned again. "Ohh...Moordryd...feels good..." I mumbled as he started to suck lightly at the base of my spine, lightly pinching my nipple and I suddenly jerked my hips as he slid my pants down. "I don't know if..." The rest of my words were caught off as I felt his hand reach down and caress my backside, his fingers gently cupping each cheek before he whispered an idea into my ear. "Yeah...sure..." I mumbled, shivering as his warm breath flowed over my ear.

After making a slight laughing noise he carefully slipped my pants off all the way and now that I was only wearing my underpants, and nothing else, he took a moment to admire my curves. Then he started to stroke my backside and I whimpered, slowly moving my hips in time with his caresses. "You like that, huh?" He whispered and I sighed as he kissed my shoulder, his hand slowly moving across my hips and back to my rear, going slow.

"Thank you...for sticking up for me." He muttered and I managed a grin before his mouth closed on my neck. As he started to suck on it I felt him carefully slide the tip of his finger into my backside. I jerked then, the pain hitting as he tried to be gentle but after a few testing strokes he noticed that I had my eyes closed. "That's good too?" He asked as I trembled, shocked at how far we'd gone but also a little excited.

"Oh yeah...keep doing that..."I moaned and as his finger moved in and out, going slow, I shuddered and he grinned at the face I pulled. "Feels really weird...but also...good." Then I cried out as he nipped my shoulder, removing his finger and as he licked my shoulder I wanted more. "Thank you...for everything." I muttered and Moordryd paused, staring as I turned my head slightly.

"For what?" He asked, a slight grin on his face and I smiled back. "You did more."

"Yeah but you stayed by my side through everything and...brought me back when I almost died." I replied as I reaced up and stroked his cheek. With a smile Moordryd reached up and placed his hand over mine, holding it against his cheek.

"And I'm glad you chose to stay. Not many would have." Moordryd whispered before he moved closer and pressed his lips against mine, his kiss heated and I sighed into his mouth.

A few minutes later Moordryd ran one hand across my back, his fingernails gently scratching and as I sat there his finger slipped inside my backside and I gasped, almost instantly panting as he resumed stroking me. As I panted, my hips slowly moving up and down in unison with his strokes, Moordryd grinned at the blush that crept across my face and he leant forward then. In time with his strokes he kissed my neck and throat, making me pant faster and faster until I felt something building in me and I wasn't quite sure what it was or why.

But soon it started to fill my whole body, like a fire that burned from an ember to an inferno. As I tilted my head back, eyes closing, it burned stronger and faster until I let out a cry as loud as a dragon's roar and as I shuddered Moordryd gently kissed my shoulder.

"Wow...that feel really good." I sighed and Moordryd chuckled as I lay my head against his chest, still panting a little from whatever had happened to my body. "But...why...did my body...react like that?"

"Heh you don't know what that was?" Moordryd asked and getting a blank look he chuckled. Leaning over slightly he whispered something into my ear and once it clicked I blushed furiously. "I'm serious. I'm guessing you liked that, huh?" He added trying not to laugh as I buried my face in my hand, embaressed. "It was pretty cute."

"I really didn't mean to...oh scales. But...well it felt really nice and I couldn't stop myself." I muttered and Moordryd did laugh then before he kissed my throat, earning a sigh from me as I snuggled closer. Forgetting for a while about the dragon-human war and being the Light Booster, I lay against Moordryd as he gently ran a hand through my hair and for a few minutes I was content...right up until I heard a knock and I let out a growl that made Moordryd grin at me.

"I'd better answer it...and you should probably put your top back on. Maybe cover up too." Moordryd suggested, keeping his voice low as I finally remembered that I was almost naked. Handing me my top Moordryd watched as I slipped it on over my head then pulled the blanket over me. "Though you could leave the bra off...if you want." He added, a cheeky grin on his face and I rolled my eyes, quickly slipping it on under my top and clipping it together. But Moordryd didn't make it easy, kissing me as he briefly cupped the bra then climbed off the bed before I whacked him.

"Better get the door." I told him, raising an eyebrow as he moved to the door and as I watched he opened it. "Hey Cain." I said as Moordryd's leuitenant gave me a wave I wondered what was wrong.

"What is it, Cain?" Moordryd asked, a little annoyed that his 'alone time' with me had been interrupted but as soon as he found out why, his eyes widened. "I'm coming." He said and Cain hurried outside, leaving my boyfriend to rush to my side. "I have to go. But I promise I'll be back." He told me as I began to pout and he sighed, reaching across and stroking my chin.

"Is it Armeggaddon?" I asked worried and Moordryd gave me a grin. "Then why are you leaving?"

"I have a race today and I need to hurry. Sorry but I need to go right now. I'll be back in a few hours though." Moordryd explained and I nodded, knowing he was telling the truth before he rushed away. Very soon I yawned and after a few minutes of staring at the door I finally decided to rest for a while and as I lay back my stomach started to throb again. "Great now you decide to hurt." I muttered as I stared down at the bandage covering the area of my body between my chest and navel. Thankfully it soon started to ache less and less and I found myself starting to doze off.

Now waiting for the race to begin, Moordryd began to wonder if I was alright having left me in a hurry. Trying to take his mind off of my injuries he amused himself by watching Artha who was staring at Kitt, a silly grin on his face.

"Maybe you should keep your mind on the race and not girls, stablebrat." Moordryd mocked and Artha finally looked up, a little surprised to see his rival standing at the starting line.

"At least I have a chance with a girl...unlike you." Artha shot back and Moordryd just grinned at him.

"That's not what Rayne says." He retorted and that made Artha raise an eyebrow at him. But he didn't get to ask anything as the race began and Moordryd chuckled as Artha almost slipped off Beau as the dragon shot forward suddenly.

"Wonder what he meant by that." Artha muttered once he rightened himself and Parmon appeared on the VIDDcom, having heard him.

"Shouldn't you be concentrating on the race and not Paynn?" He pointed out and in the background Lance rolled his eyes at the professor, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, yeah." Artha muttered as he urged Beau to move faster and Beau growled, shooting forward and as he raced alongside Kitt and Wyldfir, Artha grinned at his crush. "Hey Kitt!" He called out and she stared as Beau rushed past, moving at an even higher speed.

"Oh no you don't, Penn!" Moordryd called out and that's when he lashed out with his Energy whip and Beau roared as he felt his mag energy being forcibly drained. Angry, Artha threw up his Jakk stick and Beau slowed down enough to race almost neck and neck with Decepshun.

"I think I do!" Artha yelled as Beau magged him at his rival and as Moordryd pulled his Jakk stick out, Decepshun magged her rider at the stable brat. Too caught up in their battle they didn't notice that Kitt and Wyldfir now led the pack and before their eyes she used her Red thruster gear, instantly making the gap between her and the other dragons much too far to catch. Before their disbelieving eyes Kitt and Wyldfir finished first, leaving Artha and Moordryd to finish second and third.

Believing his loss was Moordryd's fault, Artha magged off Beau and stormed over just as Moordryd did the same. But before they could come to blows, Parmon and Lance walked over.

"Guys, just stop it okay? It was just a race." Lance pipped up and both racers frowned at him. "Parmon said it." He quickly added much to Parmon's annoyance.

"Hmph whatever. At least I won." Moordryd snorted and Artha blinked, very confused.

"Just what race were you in?" Artha asked and Moordryd raised his eyebrow, enjoying having beaten Artha. "We both lost to Kitt."

"I meant, stable brat, that I have a girlfriend and you don't." Moordryd explained and now getting two blank stares he sighed. "Are you really that slow? Do I need to use smaller words?"

"You mean Rayne right?" Lance asked and Moordryd gave Lance, or mini-brat, a slight grin. "Eww girl germs." He muttered screwing up his face in disgust and Moordryd chuckled.

"Wait until you're a little older and you'll change your mind." Moordryd told him before he headed for Decesphun, a smile on his face even after losing the race. _I might have lost the race but I ended up with the prize anyway, he thought._

"At least you beat Artha." Cain commented as they made their way back to the compound and when his best friend made no comment, not even to insult his rival, Cain frowned slightly. After thinking about this for a full minute the truth finally dawned on him and he grinned. "Oh I get it. You're thinking about Rayne, aren't you?" He asked and Moordryd coughed, shocked that he'd been so caught up thinking about me.

"Silence, Cain." He growled suddenly and Cain did shut up, though he did grin once or twice when Moordryd's back was turned. The moment they reached the stables Moordryd walked inside with Decepshun, intending to feed and water her before he checked on me.

And as he did he also decided to make sure that my dragon, Quiksilva, was doing alright. Of course when he found the silver and black dragon he was sitting on the ground, looking depressed and Moordryd walked over to stand beside him.

"Rayne's going to be fine." He told the dragon who glanced up at him for a moment before it let out a snort and lowered its head back to the ground. Rolling his eyes Moordryd knelt and started to gently stroke the dragon's snout and soon he found himself being watched by a pair of amber eyes. "I know you're missing her but she misses you too. Its not easy for Rayne to be inside and not spending time with you but she needs to recover. You understand that, right?" He told Quiksilva, who stared at Moordryd for the longest time.

Then he rose and nuzzled Moordryd and Moordryd cracked a grin. Leaving my dragon Moordryd headed back into our living quarters and once he stood outside my room he gave the door a slight knock. When no response was forthcoming he frowned and as he opened the door he thought the worst, only to find that I was lying on my side snoring gently and he chuckled.

"Wish I had a camera right now." He muttered as he walked inside and quietly closed the door behind him. Moving to my side he watched as I shifted, slightly hunched over now and he grinned at me. I was so deeply asleep I didn't notice Moordryd sit beside me and start to stroke my hair and as he watched I sighed in my sleep and he began to wonder just what I was dreaming about. "About home? Or maybe...me?" He whispered as I lay beside him and when he saw the smile that spread across my face he grinned. "Definitely me."


	50. Chapter 50

As I lay curled up someone lay beside me, gently pulling the blanket over us. I must have been pretty out of it because I didn't even notice as an arm snaked around my waist. I just sighed in my sleep and unconciously moved closer. Then I felt someone press their lips to my ear and give me the faintest kiss but even then I didn't respond, earning me a slight chuckle. But when I felt a tongue dart into my ear I made an almost gasping noise and finally getting a reaction my mystery guest began to tongue my ear. I thought it was all a dream, a subconscious thing, so I let them and after a few seconds I began to fidget. Truth be told I was kind of enjoying the feeling and when the arm currently wrapped aorund my waist made its way down towards my shirt I sighed.

"Mmm...Moordryd." I mumbled, dreaming about my boyfriend at that moment and now lying beside me he chuckled.

"Knew you were dreaming about me." He whispered before he shifted, his chest pressing against my back and getting a fun idea he slipped his hand up the hem of my shirt. At first I didn't react, still too tired to even try and open my eyes, so he decided to try and unclip my bra without my knowledge. After a few seconds he slipped it off and set it down on the desk opposite the bed. To his amusement I hadn't even stirred and he grinned, reaching up and as his hands found my breasts I finally groaned. "How's that? Feels good, right?" He asked and I stretched my body, giving him more room. As his fingers gently pinched and massaged them I trembled and he smiled.

"Who?" I mumbled befre my eyes finally opened and just as I started to focus on whoever was lying beside me, I felt a kiss on my shoulder. "Should...have know." I sighed as I went to sit up, only for Moordryd to wrap his other arm around my waist and I found myself unable to move. "Hey...what are you..." Before I could say "doing" he kissed my neck and as he began to trail kisses down my neck I reisisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Moordryd answered between kisses and I grinned at him, my head tilted back enough to see him grin at me. "So what do you think? Want me to keep going or...stop?" He asked, the last word puncuated with a light pinch of my nipple and I gasped, shocked that he was so forward.

"Moordryd do you guys have a one-track mind or is it just you?" I asked, breathing a little heavy and he smiled. "I'm sleeping peacefully and you come in here and start mauling me."

"Mauling? Where'd you get that word from?" Moordryd asked and I raised an eyebrow at him, getting just a little annoyed at him. "Anyway I did ask nicely."

"Yeah after you just climbed into bed with me and took off my bra...though I suppose I don't mind. Maybe." I answered as I lay there and he grinned, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. For a while we lay there and I was pretty content but soon Moordryd started to get bored.

When he began to run his fingertips up and down my chest I sighed, knowing he wasn't finished teasing me, then when his fingers found the spot directly between my breasts he started to rub it with just his thumb. It felt a little funny at first then after a few seconds I started to like it and when I let out a little gasp Moordryd rubbed the spot a little faster. Caught up with his new making out technique, at least that's what I chose to call it, I lay as still as I could and Moordryd kept stroking the spot while at the same time he pressed his face close to my neck. The second I felt his mouth touch my throat I stiffened, knowing what was coming.

"Relax." Moordryd whispered right before he started to suck on my throat and I groaned, eyes almost rolling back into my eyelids. Apprantley knowing what I liked Moordryd sucked a little harder, his thumb still rubbing between my breasts and when it moved further down I couldn;t care less. Soon I couldn't speak as Moordryd licked my throat and as he reached down, his fingers finding my breasts again, he began to pinch and squeeze the nipples. "I didn't want to push you before." He muttered as he lifted his head and I groaned, his fingers rubbing the nipples. "You don't mind though, do you?" He muttered as I shifted slightly, trembling from his caresses.

But before we could go any further we both heard Moordryd's VIDDcom start to beep and I growled, angry at whoever would dare interrupt us.

"Heh you sound a little like me right now. Never thought that was possible." Moordryd chuckled as he sat up, untangling himself from me and I crossed my arms against my chest. "Hello?"

"Why aren't you here? Or better yet, out there catching me dragons for me?" Word growled and next to Moordryd I rolled my eyes at his father. Fighting back a snigger his son answered.

"I just got back from a race, father." Moordryd replied, more than a little frustrated that he'd been interrupted and by his father of all people.

"That you lost so you have no excuse. Now get out there and bring me back an army!" Word shouted, hanging up before Moordryd could come up with a retort.

"You're not really going to steal someone else's dragons, are you?" I whispered and he frowned as I stared at him, my eyes downcast and he sighed suddenly feeling guilty.

"I don't want to but...well he's my father and I can't disobey him. Try to understand." Moordryd sighed reaching towards me, persumidly to hug me, but I moved away and sat up. In the awkward silence that followed I clipped my bra back on before I crossed my arms, refusing to even acknowledge his existence. "Rayne..." He muttered and I finally turned, almost glaring at him.

"Dragons are just tools to be used for a war. They think and feel like us and you want to help control them?" I asked and when Moordryd didn't meet my gaze I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment. "Then how can I care about someone if they would hurt innocent creatures? I'm the Light Booster and I can't stand by and let anyone get hurt, no matter if they're a dragon or human." Once I stopped speaking I waited for Moordryd's answer, still unable or maybe just unwilling to believe he'd go through with his father's insane plan for world conquest.

"Rayne I..." For the first time in his life Moordryd found himself almost speechless and knowing that his father came first, I rose from the bed. "Where are you going?" He asked and I turned around, arms crossed.

"I can't stay here if you still intend on hurting dragons. No one deserves to be turned into a wraith..believe me I know first-hand what that feels like." I replied, shuddering as I remembered the wraith gear raised just above my head and the fear-filled scream I let loose as Word transformed me into his mindless slave. "I'm sorry I really care about you but..." I trailed off as Moordryd rosed and walked over. I tensed then, thinking that maybe he would try and stop me from leaving but then he cupped my chin. As his lips touched mine my eyes went wide then they slowly closed.

"Don't make me chose." Moordryd told me as the kiss ended and I glared at him, suddenly pushing him backwards and he stumbled. Before he could recover I raced for the door and he stared, shocked that I would strike out at him before he shook his head and raced after me. "Rayne!" He yelled but I ignored him, rushing for the stables and as I moved closer Quiksilva shot out, quickly magging me and we rushed for the entrance. By the time Moordryd rushed from the living quarters he could only watch as we left the compound, though he did see the fresh tears in my eyes.


	51. Chapter 51

"We have to warn Artha!" I told Quiksilva as he raced through the streets, dodging people and leaping any obstacles rather then let them slow him down. As he ran he let out a growl and I knew what he was saying, even without being the Light Booster. "Yeah I shouldn't have followed my heart and let Moordryd...sneak his way into it." I whispered and that's when something cold hit Quiksilva's snout. Slowing a little he glanced up and saw that I was crying silently, my heart broken as I realized that the guy I had given my heart to had ripped it in two.

 _I shouldn't have let you get close to him,_ Quiksilva sighed as he sped up again. _But you seemed so happy and I didn't want to come between you and your...whoa!_

Before his eyes someone leapt out at them from a nearby street corner and he dodged, almost knocking me off his back.

"Whoa!" I echoed, gripping his neck as something roared at us and I let out a yelp before I saw the dragon of legend and the Dragon Booster standing in front of us. Giving him a glare only made him grin at me as Beau chuckled. "That's not funny! I've had a horrible day and you just scared the scales off of me!" I shouted and both dragon and rider blinked at me.

"What's scraping your scales, Rayne?" Dragon Booster asked and I sighed as my grip on Quiksilva loosened and I sat back, trying to wipe my eyes and hold on at the same time. "Hey you okay?" He asked as I looked up and seeing the tears running down my cheeks he softened. "Follow me." He asked and I nodded as Beau turned around, my own dragon following as I tried to control my tears. Though it didn't work and once we reached the stables and Artha changed back I was still sniffing, having been thinking about Moordryd the whole trip back.

"Hey guys did you see anything...Rayne?" Parmon said as he and Lance walked over, stopping and staring as they saw the pain in my eyes. Forgetting about them being there I let Quiksilva mag me to the ground where I stumbled a little, leaning against my dragon for support. "Okay what happened?"

"Just forget it." I whispered and apparently not hearing me, he asked me to repeat it. "I said just forget it!" I shouted and everyone just stared as I glared at them. Suddenly ashamed at myself I muttered an apology before I turned and ran, heading for the stables. I didn't get far when the injury from Armeggaddon flared up and as I let out a cry I stumbled, almost falling to the ground before someone helped me up.

"You're still hurt." Artha said, his arm wrapped sercuily around my shoulders and as he led me towards the stables I closed my eyes tightly, tears escaping as I wept.

Now sitting on a sleeping mat I waited for Connor to get back with the first aid kit and as I waited Artha and Quiksilva tried to get me to respond.

"Why were you crying?" He asked as Quiksilva lay beside me, his head resting on my lap and I sighed absentmindely stroking my dragon's snout. "Rayne?"

"He put his father before me." I answered, no emotion in my voice, and he frowned with that explanation. "Just a heads up; Moordryd and probably Cain will try and steal dragons."

"And you're just telling us this now?" Parmon asked and I looked at for a moment, wanting to glare at him but I just couldn't be bothered anymore and I looked at the floor instead.

"I'll go after Moordryd and the Dragon Eyes. You watch over Rayne, okay?" Artha asked before he and Beau rushed away, not even giving Parmon time to think of a relpy.

"Hang on I never said...oh scales." He muttered before he rolled his eyes and walked over to me and Quiksilva. "He always does that; never listens and rushes headlong into danger."

"I know the feeling. Or at least I knew it." I muttered as Connor appeared in the doorway. As he moved to my side and knelt I closed my eyes for a moment, trying not to cry.

"Let's see now..." Connor muttered and Parmon turned slightly, a little embaressed at seeing me partically naked. Okay not really just my stomach but still and if I'd been in a brighter mood I would have laughed. "Hmm...its not infected so that's good. Any pain?"

"Yeah sometimes it starts to throb." I replied and he gently touched the area and I gasped. "It hurts there, just above my navel." I explained and he nodded, replacing my shirt and standing.

"You just need to rest more and it should heal up. But you're very lucky." Connor told me cracking a smile but I sighed, not feeling too cheerful at the moment. "Did something happen between you and Moordryd?" He asked and I wanted to just hide from the world right now.

"He chose capturing dragons for his father over me. I can't forgive him for that...and for breaking my heart." I answered tears welling and I shut my eyes, leaning against Quiksilva side. "The Dragon Booster left to stop him." I added as an afterthought while I rested, wondering what I should do now. After a while I began to doze and not wanting to wake me, Quiksilva closed his eyes too.

Meanwhile in Squire's end Moordryd was hearding the last of half a dozen dragons into a float as Cain watched on for any signs of the Dragon Booster or Dragon City security. Once the last dragon stepped into the float, Cain called his dragon wanting to leave before they were caught but as he watched Moordryd seemed preoccupied by something.

"Moordryd, we need to leave now." Cain urged not wanting to hang around and that's when they heard a voice.

"I don't think those dragons belong to you so maybe you should put them back." The Dragon Booster called out and as they watched Beau let out a tremendous roar. Instantly the dragons took off, running back to where they came from and Moordryd let out a growl.

"Get him!" He yelled at Cain and Ranyccd, who rushed the Dragon Booster with their Jakk sticks held high. But Artha was ready, grabbing each Jakk stick and throwing them. Unfortunately for both guys they went with them and as they slammed into the ground, Artha focused his attention on Moordryd.

"Guess you're all alone. Want to surender?" Artha joked and Moordryd glared as the other two Dragon Eyes rushed away. Then Moordryd suddenly grinned and lifting his medallion he called out.

"Unleash the shadows!" Laughing as the Black draconium armor covered him from head to toe, he saw Decesphun transform to her pure Black draconium form. "Keep out of this!"

"Uh I'm the Dragon Booster so no. Anyway what about Rayne?" Artha asked as he dodged a blast of mag energy and advanced. "You hurt her badly."

"Its none of your concern. Besides she made her choice." Moordryd growled as he charged up a mag-blast. "She means nothing to me."

"Is that true or are you just kidding yourself?" Artha asked as he fired his own mag-blast, blocking one with the other. "You love her don't you?"

"Shut up! What would you know about me?" Moordryd shouted and that's when he stopped, not sure why he wasn't attacking. "I...do care about her but I..."

"But what?" Artha asked as he watched Moordryd take a step back, unsure what to say. In the silence that followed his dragon walked over and without a sound she magged him. "Go and see her and figure this out."

"But where did she go?" Moordryd asked and Artha told him, Decepshun rushed away. Returning to his side Beau watched as Artha changed back, confused as to why they didn't battle.

"We probably should go back and see if she's okay. I mean this is Paynn we're talking about." Artha said and Beau snorted at him. " You think she'll be safe with...him?" He asked and Beau nodded. "Okay if you say so then."

Confortable I didn't hear footstps until someone knelt beside me and gently stroked my cheek. As I went to open my eyes I found a hand clamped across my mouth and I almost cried out before I laid eyes on my 'attacker' and I frowned instead.

"Calm down for a minute." Moordryd told me, still clad in his armor and when I didn't speak he sighed and released my mouth. "Hang on a second." He added changing back and I frowned, crossing my arms and he gave me a slight smile. Before his eyes I stood and ignoring him I turned around.

"I have nothing to say to you." I growled but Moordryd didn't listen, instaed wrapping his arms around my waist and holdin gme close. I wanted to cry again, being this close, but I couldn't trust him and that really hurt me. Sensing my conflciting emotions Moordryd decided to convince me in his own way and seconds later his tongue started to lick my ear. I couldn't stop myself and I groaned then, knowing what he was trying to do but he held me tight tonguing my ear. "Stop...it. Leave me...alone." I gasped as I tried to move away then he began to gently kiss my neck and throat, one arm unwrapping itself from my waist and reaching down it soon found its way up my shirt. I struggled against his grip as he kept kissing me, his breath hot against my neck and as his hand reached my bra I summoned the strength to push him away. Breathing hard I managed a growl, so furious with him that I couldn't see straight for a minute.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Moordryd told me, trying to figure out how to explain why he'd come running back and as I went to move toward my dragon I lost my footing. "Rayne!" He called out, rushing to my side and as Quiksilva watched on puzzled I sank to my knees. "I didn't realise that helping my father...would do this to you."

"Of course it did! I love you, I stood up for you when your dad insulted you and you just sided with him." I growled as he wrapped his arms around me and this time I didn't fight, instead I buried my face in his chest. For a few minutes we sat in silence, Moordryd feeling awkward about what I'd told him and I was too upset to care, until Quiksilva nudged me.

"Maybe we should take this converstation inside." Moordryd whispered and I wiped my eyes as he helped me to my feet. Before we headed for the house Quiksilva gave a snort, a grin on his face. Keeping as quiet as possible Moordryd led me towards the spare room and once I was sitting on the bed he quietly closed the door, turning to me.

"I really don't want to be hurt again. After everything you've done to me, pretended to care then pushed me aside, I know that I can't care about you. Otherwise I'll just get hurt somewhere along the line and I don't think my heart can take that."

Silently watching me from the other end of the room, Moordryd crossed his arms thinking and I frowned at him. I was still pretty steamed about being used by the guy I'd fallen in love with. And I blushed a little at that revelation. For a while neither of us spoke then Moordryd walked towards me and I moved back until I was leaning against the wall, unsure what he was going to do.

Then he grinned and after sitting on the bed his hand shot out, cupping my chin and in one swift motion he kissed me. I let out a growl, my hands shooting up as I went to push him away but he grabbed my hands and held them tight against his chest. Unable to move away now I ended up giving up and letting him kiss me, even finding myself kissing him back.

By the time the kiss ended Moordryd had a smirk on his face as I growled again, my face red and he chuckled after a moment.

"So you really do love me, huh? Then I guess this is okay?" He whispered as his hands moved further down, moving off my hands and when they vanished up my shirt I narrowed my eyes. "I do love you and I'm going to prove it." He muttered as his hands found my bra and I gasped. In less than a minute I felt the mattress sink slightly as Moordryd moved beside me and as his tongue darted into my ear I trembled. "Right here and now."


	52. Chapter 52

"We can't...do this...uh!" I gasped as he kept tonguing my ear, at the same time he unclipped my bra and slowly slipped it off. Moordryd paused, his tongue leaving my ear alone for a few seconds and he grinned as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I know you're angry at me right now and I don't blame you. But I want to make it up to you and that's why..." Moordryd whispered as he started to slip off my shirt and I growled, annoyed at he was taking advantage of me and he sighed. "I'm trying to explain why I chose to help my father. Please just hear me out, okay?" After a long moment I nodded and he gave me a slight smile. "He's the man that raised me and after losing my mom when I was little...well I can't just abandon him."

"I understand that. Its just wrong to treat dragons like they're tools of war. Even being here for the last few weeks I know that and I wish he did too." I answered and he gave me a grin before gently kissing me again. This time I didn't react, besides a sharp intake of breath, when he slipped my shirt off. For a few seconds I stared at him as he stared back, then his gaze slowly moved from my face downwards and I instinctively covered myself. When Moordryd chuckled I blushed even more. "Not funny, Paynn." I muttered and he reached across gently removing my arms as he kissed my throat and I tilted my head back, a slight gasp escaping.

"I think it was pretty funny and very cute. Why won't you admit that you've wanted to do this ever since I first...took off your bra." He said, kissing my neck and I sighed loving the warm feeling that spread through me. "Yeah you know I never meant to hurt you...all those times." He told me and I raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not as convinced. "Yeah I deserve that look. But I will make it up to you, just like I said."

"How exactly?" I asked and that's right when I saw the cheeky grin on his face and I braced myself as he moved closer. Seconds later I groaned as he reached across and as his fingers gently began to pinch and squeeze my nipples I trembled, still shocked at what he was doing but I didn't push him away this time.

"See you didn't shove me away so I know you do love this." Moordryd muttered before he finally stopped caressing me and I sighed, relieved until he moved over and now sitting face to face I stared. "Oh no I haven't even begun." He chuckled before his head darted forward and I almost cried out as he licked my left nipple before he gently sucked on it. Hearing me gasp made him suck harder and his hand reached up, giving my right breast just as much attention only with his fingers instead of his mouth. Groaning from the pleasure I reached down and gripped the blanket in my fingers, body jerking as he sucked and kissed my nipple then his mouth closed over my breast and I did cry out. Unable to form words I listened to the sounds of my own gasps and groans as Moordryd teased and caressed me, surprising me at how gentle he could be.

When his mouth left my breast I sighed, my face almost burning and he chuckled before he kissed me. So distracted I didn't even notice as he reached down and started to undo my pants. Almost urging him on I leant back, giving him more room to manuver and he chuckled as he slipped off my pants. Now just in my underwear I grinned as he began to gently run his hands up and down my back.

"Why do you hurt me? You know how I feel about you and yet..." I trailed off, letting out a groan as he ran the tips of his fingers slowly into my underwear.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" He chuckled as he nuzzled my neck and as the very tip of his finger slipped into my backside my eyes went wide. "Yeah I think it might." He added as he kissed my throat, slowly stroking me with his finger and I tilted my head back eyes closing. I started to groan then, not wanting this moment to end as he kissed me and when his finger slipped from me I shivered. "Rayne...I...l...lo...oh scales." Moordryd muttered as he found himself unable to utter those few simple words to me and when he hung his head, eyes downcast I cupped his chin and looked deep into his pale grey eyes.

"I know what you want to say and its okay." I told him before I kissed him deeply and he responded by pulling me against his chest, his kiss just as passionite as mine. Eventually coming up for air I rested my head against his, panting a little and he grinned giving my head a kiss. "You are amazing."I whispered as I snuggled against him, not even slightly embaressed about being almost naked.

"Yeah I know." Moordryd grinned and I managed an eyeroll before I yawned, surprising myself at just how tired I really was. "I shouldn't be surprised after you ran away from me before."

"I didn't mean to I was just...messed up." I muttered as I rested against Moordryd, trying to keep myself awake as he reached up and ran his fingers through my hair. "Huh you're trying to...make me...fall...asleep." I mumbled as my eyes slowly closed and after a few seconds more I began to make a slight snoring sound and Moordryd chuckled.

A short time later Moordryd reached for the doorknob, casting a glance my way and he grinned as I snuggled into the blanket he'd wrapped around me. Not wanting to wake me proved a problem since I was almost naked so in the end he pulled two blankets over me, making sure that a third stayed wrapped around me hiding my nakedness. Leaving me in peace for the time being Moordryd closed the door behind him, only pausing in the hallway when he heard footsteps.

"What are you doing standing in the hallway?" Lance asked as he stared up at Moordryd and grinned at Artha's little brother. "Is Rayne in there?"

"Yeah but she's sleeping." Moordryd told him before he started to head outside and as he did Lance followed. "Okay why are you following me?" He asked and Lance shrugged, trying not to appear too curious about me and Moordryd. Once they reached the doorway of the stables and Moordryd noticed Lance still walking just behind him, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and turned his head slightly.

"I was just wondering if Rayne's going to dragon race?" Lance asked and Moordryd chuckled slightly at that, thinking that I would need a lot more practice before I was ready. "What's so funny?"

"You've seen Rayne try and race before, right?" Moordryd answered and Lance grinned suddenly. "Thought so. I think she needs more practice...a lot more practice." That made Lance laugh and as he did Moordryd glanced towards the house, hoping I would be better soon. "But she needs to get better before that too."

"Yeah she doesn't seem...happy right now. Not like when she's talking about you." Lance said and Moordryd blinked, staring down at him for a few seconds. Then Moordryd sighed as he resumed walking into the stables and Lance paused, wondering why he didn't seem too happy about that. Of course he never seems happy, Lance thought as he followed and after Decepshun magged him the younger Paynn grinned at him.

"Tell Rayne...I'll come back for her, okay?" Moordryd asked and as soon as Lance nodded, Decepshun rushed away leaving Lance to wonder what he'd meant by that. Now heading back to the compound and only having Decepshun for company, Moordryd began to think about what both I and Lance had told him.

 _I want to train her so if Armeggaddon comes after her again but then I don't want her to be put in danger,_ he thought as Decepshun raced along and he sighed. _But knowing her she'll race to my rescue if he comes after me and this time she might not survive._

Before he knew it they were back at the compound and after jumping down he led Decepshun towards the stables. After standing in the stables for a few minutes Moordryd finally decided to find me once I was well enough and begin my training in the mag arts. And maybe some martial arts training as well judging from my failed attempts at fighting wraiths. With a laugh he left and headed towards his room, leaving his dragon to roll her eyes at her rider.


	53. Chapter 53

The very next day I started my training as both the Light Booster and a dragon race, which apparently works both ways.

"Why do I get this weird feeling of deja vu?" I asked as I sat on Quiksilva's back and he chuckled, getting ready to test out the new obscale course Connor had set up.

"Deja vu?" Lance asked and I turned my head slightly, giving him a slight grin as he waited for me to start.

"It means that I feel like this has happened before." I replied and he nodded as Quiksilva pawed the ground wanting to start this training session. Giving me a slight nod Connor watched as Quiksilva shot forward, almost unseating me before I rightened myself and he frowned.

"Let's do this!" I called out and as a target appeared I focused, using the mag energy now flowing through me to hit the target as we shot past. The second it fell another joined its place and I fired at this one too, hitting it and it replaced itself a moment later. One by one targets appeared along the track and I narrowed my eyes, using my mag energy to take down each and every one. When none appeared I smiled thinking I was through when something emerged from the ground, instantly taking aim and firing green trapping gear at me and Quiksilva.

Annoyed I focused again and as Lance and Connor watched I fired a mag-blast, hitting the trapping gear directly and making it explode. More than a litle surprised Connor watched as Quiksilva came to a halt and I gasped then, feeling a little out of breath.

"Again and more control." Connor told me and I groaned before I steered Quiksilva towards the start of the track. We tried again and again, our reaction times getting faster and faster but my control slipped and at one point I accidently hit the wall instead of the trapping gear. Now tied up I lay on the hard ground, groaning from the landing and instead of lending me a hand Connor just shook his head. "Not even close." He said and I narrowed my eyes as Quiksilva moved to my side, gripping the wires and gently untangling me.

"Fine whatever." I grumbled once I was back on my feet and after magging me, Quiksilva wandered back to the beginning again. After the longest hour of my life Connor called a halt to our training and I almost collapsed, leaning against Quiksilva who panted a little himself. "Can I take a break?" I gasped and Connor sighed as he walked over and I knew I was in for a lecture.

"You need to focus more on the mag energy flowing through you both. You need to be faster and stronger then what you are now. Otherwise you'll never be a match for the Dragon and Shadow Boosters." Connor told me and I crossed my arms, annoyed at being told I wasn't good enough. Seeing the anger in my face he sighed. "I know you're frustrated but you need to understand that I'm only trying to prepare you for being the Light Booster, to help prevent a dragon-human war."

"I know that but its just so hard for me. I was thrown into this responsiblity by chance and now I have to learn mag skills, racing techinques and gear not to mention hand to hand fighting." I replied and Quiksilva nuzzled me, seeing how upset I was and trying to cheer me up. "Thanks 'silva." I muttered as I rubbed his snout and he gave me a snort, happy to help.

"I understand that it isn't easy but you need these skills to progress. Give yourself some time to practice. You don't pick up these skills overnight." Connor explained and I gave me a slight grin as I stretched my limbs. Picking up where we left off both Quiksilva and I tried again to beat our earlier times and I made sure not to get tied up again.

After another few hours of practicing Connor called a halt, seeing both Quiksilva and I panting heavily and I almost cried with relief. Almost falling to the ground I sat there as Quiksilva flopped down beside me and I leant against him, glad to finally have a break. Then we all heard an alarm and I gave a frustrated groan as I climbed to my feet, wondering breifly if I could sneak out while no one was paying attention.

"What is it?" Lance asked as a screen unfolded from the ceiling and as I watched an image of the Shadow Booster and Dragon Booster appeared. After I saw them fighting again I sighed and quickly rushed to Quiksilva's side, angry that my rest would be interrupted by two guys fighting. Before anyone could stop us I jumped on my dragon's back and held up my gauntlet.

"Unlock the light!" I cried out and as the bright light faded I found myself encased in white armor and as Quiksilva reared up, letting out a roar that echoed throughout the temple, I grinned from under my helmet. "I'll break them up. Don't wait up." I called out before Quiksilva rushed towards the elevator, leaving Connor to face palm.

"Why does everyone I try to train in patience rush off?" He muttered and Lance tried to stiffle a giggle. By the time I found my friend and I suppose my boyfriend, they were having a heated battle.

"Guys!" I yelled but they ignored me and I bristled, annoyed at them before I focused and as I fired off a shot they paused and turned to me. "That's better. Why are you two fighting this time?" I asked and the Shadow Booster landed gently, almost storming over to me and I crossed my arms.

"We were fighting because we're rivals." Artha called out and I rolled my eyes at him as he landed on Beau's back.

"I don't care. I've had a difficult day training and just when I think that, maybe I can rest you guys start fighting like a bunch of kids over a toy." I complained as I stood beside Quiksilva and after a pause both guys let out a snigger. "Oh no you didn't. Do you know what I've gone through lately?" I growled and they went quiet, staring as I started to complain.

"Rayne calm down. Why are you so uptight?" Moordryd asked and I narrowed my eyes, resisting the urge to mag-blast him and after a few seconds I calmed down a little.

"I'm just so tired of not being able to hold my own, even after all the time and effort I put in. If I can't get any better than this...what help will I be against Armeggaddon?" I muttered and that's when it clicked with both my friends. The first to my side was Moordryd and wordlessly he reached over and briefly squeezed my hand, ignoring the grin Artha gave us.

"We won't let you fight alone against him. You know that right?" Artha said and Moordryd frowned, annoyed that the stablebrat had said what he wanted to.

"Yeah what he said." Moordryd begrudly admitted and I sighed, knowing they were never going to abandon me.

"You two are a pain in the dragon tail, you know that? The original boosters worked together and all you two do is fight." I said as I shook my head at the pair of them. Before I could tell them off I heard the sounds of approaching footsteps and as we all turned something knocked me off my feet. Being much more agile then me Moordryd dodged the blast of mag energy then he rushed to my side, only for something to land and cut us off from each other. Momentarily stunned I could only watch as a tall figure in orange and purple armor glaring down at me.

"Who are you?" I managed to ask and the figure chuckled seconds before his hands glowed and I cried out as he fired a stream of mag energy at me. As my mag energy was slowly and painfully ripped from me I relaized that he was using mag-rip, a technique I had hoped never to have used against me. When I screamed in pain Moordryd rushed towards me and as he launched his own mag-blast at the warrior the distraction severed the mag-stream and I slumped to the ground, breathing heavily. "Shadow Booster...thanks." I gasped as I struggled to my feet and Quiksilva magged me, letting out a roar just as a huge dragon appeared. It was massive, almost three times the size of any of our dragons and I couldn't help tremblinh a little as it roared.

"You're no match for my power." The warrior taunted and something in his demener seemed familar but before I had time to figure it out he unleashed a technique I'd never seen befeore and it sent our three of us and our dragons into the pavement several feet away. Already injuried I let out a cry as I slammed into the pavement, Quiksilva letting out a growl as he righted himself and hurried over. "Cower before me." He laughed and I growled suddenly, furious that he was laughing at all of us and to everyone's shock my eyes began to glow and I let out a roar as Quiksilva opened his mouth.

"You will not beat us!" I/Quiksilva roared and as he glowed white I unleashed a massive mag-blast that threw the warrior backwards. Then I cried out, instantly drained and as I fell from my dragon's back Moordryd ran to my side. Barely concious I watched as both Beau and Decepshun attacked the dragon standing beside his rider but it didn't make even a scratch on him and the warrior laughed. As it turns out that was just a distraction and as I watched on, blinking rapidly, Moordryd threw something at the warrior's feet and as it went off he rushed me away. When the smoke cleared the warrior stood at his dragon's side, furious to find that we'd escaped and after a few seconds his dragon magged him.

"They couldn't have gotten far. Let's go." He ordered and his dragon rushed away, not knowing that we were closer than he thought. Having given the dragon and his rider the slip we hid in a nearby alleyway, despite Moordryd wanting to fight.

"We would have lost." Artha said as he removed his medallion and Moordryd just growled as he held me in his arms.

"He's right...Moordryd. I felt his attack and he could have..." I started to cough and he looked at my face, worried how pale I had become."I'm going to...be okay. Just used up all...my mag energy in that attack." I coughed and he sighed as I pushed away from him and let Quiksilva mag me. "Let's regroup...wherever you guys want."

"The stables." Artha said and Moordryd glared at him before he offered his own suggestion. "Your compound? Like that's a safe place." He snorted and seeing them both glaring at each other I rolled my eyes.

"Not now, guys. I just want to lie...down for a while." I muttered almost slipping off Quiksilva's back and he growled not sure how safe we were in this alley. "Let's just...go okay?"

"How about you guys go to the compound and I'll tell dad what we saw? Then you can meet me back in a couple of hours back at the stable." Artha offered and I gave him a nod, still feeling pretty dazed and Moordryd just gave him a quick nod. When Artha and Beau left us I heard Moordryd snort.

"Yeah like he makes the rules for me." Moordryd muttered, climbing back onto Decepshun's saddle and I sighed knowing he and Artha would never get along. "Are you alright up there?" He asked me all trace of his sour attitude gone and I gave him a slight nod.

Letting Decepshun lead the way Quiksilva followed and as he kept pace he glanced up at me from time to time, noticing that I was holding a hand against my stomach. By the time we reached the compound I could barely see straight and as I went to climb down I stumbled, Quiksilva catching me with his snout. Panting a little I leant against him, one arm wrapped around his neck as I shivered and Moordryd leapt down to help.

"Stop being so stubborn and just tell me if you're tired." Moordryd said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and as he led me towards my room I muttered something and he chuckled. "Yeah, yeah I know how that sounds coming from me." He chuckled as he helped me the rest of the way inside the living quarters. Once he had me settled Moordryd left to get me a drink and as I lay back I managed a grin, making myself at home. By the time he returned I was dozing and as the door closed I heard footsteps and that woke me. "Here you look like you could use this." He said offering me the opened can of soft drink. With a quiet thank you I took a sip and as I sat there Moordryd joined me.

"Sorry I lost it back there. I think everything I've been through these past few days finally caught up with me and I lost it." I sighed as I took another sip and after a few seconds Moordryd moved behind me and I raised an eyebrow, not sure just what he was going to do.

"Don't freak out, okay?" Moordryd said and I really couldn't think of an answer to that before he leant forward and started to gently rub my shoulders and I sighed, understanding. As I drank the soda I wondered how Moordryd could be so cold and agressive one minute, especially towards Artha, then so sweet and caring when he was with me. Like right now he was giving me a backrub and I tilted my head back, almost forgetting about the pain flowing through my stomach. "You know I really care about you, don't you?" Moordryd asked as he kissed my neck again, his fingers gently rubbing my shoulders and I smiled. "Rayne?"

"I know you do. Otherwise you wouldn't have put up with me for this long." I replied and that earned me a chuckled as he continued rubbing my shoulders. Pretty soon I set the can down, afraid I'd drop it and seconds later I was glad I did. Then I felt his lips again, this time on my throat and I sighed, loving the attention he paid to me and soon he progressed to my back. As his fingers worked their magic he gently sucked on my throat and this time I couldn't stop a groan from escaping and he chuckled, sucking again on the pale skin just below my chin and my eyes almost rolled back into my head as his teeth nibbled.

"Feels nice, huh?" Moordryd whispered and that's when he stopped rubbing my back and wrapped his arms around my waist instead as he made out with me. It seemed to go on forever, his kisses and the occassional nip, until I was groaning and he chuckled. The he reached up and suddenly cupped my breasts through the shirt and my head lolled back, his mouth finding mine as he kissed me.

I groaned into his mouth as his tongue slipped into mine, wrapping around my own tongue as if it wanted to play. As he sucked on my tongue with his, he slowly massaged my breasts through the material and I fidgeted a little, wanting so much more. As we both came up to breathe, his tongue finally releasing mine, I panted a little and he grinned at the faint blush spreaing across mine.

"I think someone wants a little more." Moordryd chuckled and before I could protest he reached for the hem of my shirt and seconds later he stripped it off, leaving me sitting there in my bra. I frowned at him, pretending I was angry, though as he cupped my breasts again I couldn't stop the whimper. "Though so. Want to play a little?" He asked and before I was ready he unclipped the bra, slipping it off and dropping it onto the desk beside the bed. As his fingers found my naked breasts I fought back a groan as he started to pinch and tease the nipples and my breathing quickened as I started to gasp and while his fingers played I could feel every kiss that he brushed against my neck.

After a while he paused and I let out the breath I'd been holding, fighting the urge to groan and that's when he chuckled before he moved on the bed, coming to rest just in front of me.

"What are you doing now?" I asked, a slight gasp escaping just as he leant down and kissed the gap between my breasts. "Moordryd.." Without giving me any warning he licked one nipple then the other, silently laughing as I whimpered and as he moved even closer I frowned, wondering just what he would do next.

I recieved my answer seconds later as his mouth closed on one nipple and when he sucked on it my eyes clench shut, my mouth uttering a groan of pleasure as he began to suck a little harder. After a few seconds his mouth slipped off one nipple and then he started again on the other and I began to groan loudly, wondering just where he figured this move out. But as he slowly sucked I soon didn't care, just wanting him to keep going and he did enjoying the noises I made and when my back arched slightly his teeth grazed the nipple. Finally he relased me and sat back, a grin on his face as he watched me pant from the strain and then he leant forward kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Moordryd...that was wonderful." I whiseerd the moment I caught my breath and he grinned at me, reaching up and gently stroking my cheek with his fingers.

"I ccouldn't say what I wanted to before so I want to show you, here and now, how much you mean to me." Moordryd told me and as I watched he stripped off his shirt and I suddenly blushed as it dawned on me where he was going with this. "Its okay if you're not ready." He added as I stared back at him then I briefly nodded and he managed a smile.

Warpping his arms around me we started to kiss and after a minute or two he reached down and undid my pants. Without pausing in his kissing he slipped them off, helped in part to me lifting my hips slightly and once they were lying on the floor his kiss deepened. Eventually he broke off the kiss and taking hold of my shoulders, one in each hand he pushed me down onto my back and as his lips found my neck and throat I shivered. As he trailed kisses down my body, his gazed into my face from time to time and when I met his eyes he gave me a brief smile before he reached my stomach and I gasped then as he kissed it.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Moordryd asked as my head moved to one side, my face flushing and I shook my head. "But I'll be gentle." He told me and as he slowly kissed my belly I sighed loving the feeling on his kisses. Truthfully my stomach still hurt but it felt so good as he kissed and nibbled the spot where I'd been injured that I forgot about the pain and as Moordryd's tongue flicked into my navel I almost bucked my hips. "Like that, do you?" He whispered before he began to tongue my navel and I groaned beneath him, urging him on and he did a chuckle emerging inbetween kisses and licks. Finally he sat up and that's when he slipped out of his pants and seeing him clad only in his underwear now, a pair of mauve boxers, I resisted the urge to giggle and he frowned at me.

"Those are pretty cute, Moordryd." I said and he rolled his eyes at me, reaching down and suddenly I was completely naked and this time I frowned. "Hey no fair." I complained and he kissed me then, his mouth so hot and wonderful against mine and I sighed. Right then I realized something very important and when I frowned he blinked.

"Is something wrong? Do you want to stop?" Moordryd asked and I leant forward whispering something into his ear and after a long few seconds he chuckled. "Oh that? I didn't forget." He answered and I grinned, blushing a little but impressed that he'd remembered.

"That's great. I mean maybe one day I want kids but not right now." I said and I giggled at the confused look on his face. "Can we?" I asked and he nodded, moving over and as he sat behind me I felt him kiss my neck and cheek. Even though I wanted this, wanted him so badly I was also scared and when Moordryd saw my shoulders shaking a little he nuzzled my neck.

"Its going to be okay. It may hurt a little but then it'll be wonderful." Moordryd told me and I blinked, confused and he shrugged. "I kinda...looked it up." He explained and I giggled forgetting about my fear and he smiled. "Are you ready?"

**And the next chapter is going to be M so you've been warned :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**Okay well this chapter is M, judging from the content. But I put a little humour into it as well as both Moordryd and Rayne have never made love before. So they would be a little awkward at first before they figured out what to do, not like when they're making out of course.**

With Moordryd now sitting behind me I waited for him to do something but as the seconds ticked by and nothing happen I finally sighed. "Is something wrong?" I asked as I tilted my head back and that's when I saw the slight frown on his face.

"Don't laugh but I'm not really sure how to...do this." Moordryd answered and I giggled at the confusion on his face. "For dragon's sake this is a first for me." He muttered a little annoyed that I would laugh when minutes before I was visibly shaking.

"Sorry its just...that's really cute. Look just go with what feels natural and don't feel self conscious. Besides this is a first for me too." I replied and he raised an eyebrow at me before quietly chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"How would you know if you lost your memory?" He asked as he cupped my chin, running the edge of his thumb over it and I grinned at him.

"Even if I can't remember a lot about my life I know I've never been this close to someone. Hench why I was shaking a few minutes ago. I know that I've never been intimate with anyone or I wouldn't have been shaking, duh." I answered and Moordryd blushed a little at that response. When Moordryd finally moved a little closer I felt a gentle kiss on my shoulder and I grinned knowing he was just as nervous as me. But soon his stubborn nature shone through and he gripped my backside, a slight grin on his face...until he realized he had no clue on how to do this. "Having some trouble back there?" I giggled and he growled at me, annoyed that I was making fun.

"I'm fine...just need to work out..." He muttered clearly concentrating then I decided to help him a little and I shifted my legs apart and he finally figured it out. As he slowly entered me, trying his best to go slow, I let out a cry of pain and clenched my teeth. Both panting heavily, Moordryd going as carefully as possible and me trying not to move, we soon let out a gasp. "Did...did I hurt...you?" Moordryd panted glancing down at my face and after a few seconds I let out the breath I'd been holding.

"It hurts...a little." I mumbled and he tilted his head slightly, giving my neck a feather-light kiss. "Maybe more...than I thought." I admitted and he sighed, taking one hand off my backside to cup my chin.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Moordryd grunted, fighting the instinctual urge to move his hips and giving me a kiss made me feel just a tiny bit better. "I...need to move..." He finally groaned and I had only just nodded when he shifted his hips and I groaned, the feeling of him inside me unbelievably good. As he started to slowly move his hips back and forth, slowly thrusting I groaned as he grunted. "Drac...very drac..." He mumbled and I had to agree as I began to move my hips too, soon building up a rhythm to match his thrusts.

Pretty soon speech was impossible not like we had anything to say as we grunted and groaned, and as my head lolled back Moordryd reached down and intertwined his fingers in mine. It wasn't long until Moordryd began to move faster, something deep inside urging him on and I groaned loudly before I matched his pace and as I started to pant Moordryd took his other hand off my backside. As he reached for my chin, Moordryd began to drive himself deeper into me and I groaned loving the feeling as he thrust and thrust.

Cupping my chin he kissed me, all heat and passion in his kiss and as I returned it he thrust harder and faster. That's when I began to feel something building in me and dimly I remembered feeling the same way when Moordryd had stroked me and as I shifted on the bed, moaning the feeling grew and grew until I couldn't control my body anymore.

Suddenly I let out a cry that echoed through the room as my body convulsed and as Moordryd's eyes went wide I gasped before my head fell forward. Moordryd tried to ask if I was alright, afraid that he'd pushed me too far but all that emerged from his mouth was a grunt before he lost all control and as he let out a roar that would make a dragon envious he panted, his head now resting against my neck.

"Wow..." I mumbled, glad I could finally speak and I heard Moordryd chuckle before he kissed my neck, carefully releasing me before he made himself comfortable on the bed.

"Is that all you can say? Just 'wow'?" Moordryd grinned, still a little out of breath and I managed a grin snuggling against his chest and he raised a hand, gently running it through my hair. "After all the effort I put into making love to you?"

"Very drac...amazing...whatever you want. I never knew it...was this good." I whispered as I closed my eyes for a moment. Then I started awake to find myself lying on my side and as I struggled to work out how I'd gotten in this position I could hear someone gently breathing beside me. As I tilted my head back slightly I grinned finding a sleeping Moordryd lying beside me, one arm draped loosely over my stomach and the other resting under his head. I wasn't sure just when I'd fallen asleep and as I considered it I yawned and soon gave up, lying down and as my eyes began to slowly close I felt Moordryd's grip on me tighten a little and I smiled.

Hours later Moordryd woke and as he yawned he wondered where he was. Then he saw me lying beside him, still deeply asleep and as the reality of what we'd accomplished only hours before made him blush. But after a few minutes he smiled before he leant down and brushing a few loose strands of hair from my face he gently kissed my cheek and I sighed, making a sleepy noise before his eyes.

"You were right...heh that was very drac." He admitted and as he rose from the bed I snuggled into the blankets, exhausted beyond belief. I didn't even stir when Moordryd finished dressing and left me to sleep, intending to come back and check on me in a few hours time.


	55. Chapter 55

Of course he forgot as soon as he walked outside and Cain walked over, wondering where his friend had disappeared to earlier.

"Where have you been? That warrior appeared again." Cain told him and Moordryd raised his eyebrow, not sure who he was taking about.

"Which one? Armeggaddon or the warrior in orange and purple." Moordryd asked and Cain gave him a blank stare before he muttered 'Armeggaddon' and Moordryd nodded. Without another word he walked towards the stables, intending to call Decepshun and go after the ancient warrior right until Cain asked him something and he stopped. "What?"

"I said what was all that noise before?" Cain repeated and it was his turn to get a blank stare. "Coming from Rayne's room." He added and to his shock Moordryd actually blushed.

"Don't even breathe a word of this to anyone, got it?" Moordryd asked and his glare would have had more impact if he didn't have a bright red face. "We did so just be quiet about it." With that he whistled for Decepshun and as he waited Cain's jaw just dropped.

"So you and Rayne...whoa. I knew you liked each other but I didn't think you liked her enough to do...that." Cain grinned as he watched Moordryd's dragon walked over and after magging her rider she waited for his orders. "So where are you going now?"

"To find this new warrior and defeat him. What else? Just keep an eye on Rayne and make sure she doesn't follow me." Moordryd answered before Decepshun rushed away, leaving his friend to wonder just how to do that. But as he did what Moordryd wanted he found me still fast asleep, worn out both from the earlier run in with the new warrior and our lovemaking so I didn't stir.

"Makes my job a lot easier if she stays here." Cain muttered, closing the door quietly behind him and as he walked to the stables, intending to feed my dragon and Coershun, he grinned impressed by his friend taking the next step with me. "Heh that explains all the noise I heard." He chuckled just as Quiksilva walked outside, wondering where I was and as he looked up at Cain he grinned at the dragon.

I wonder why he's grinning, Quiksilva muttered as Cain gave him a quick pat on the snout and when he nudged the Dragon Eyes member the rider chuckled.

"Rayne's just sleeping inside. She probably pretty tired after she and Moordryd..." Cain trailed off when he received a blank stare and he shrugged, leaving the dragon and going to get him and Coershun something to eat. Confused Quiksilva looked back up at the house before he thought about this and getting no new ideas he decided to wait for his rider.

It wasn't until much later that day, probably late afternoon when I stirred awake. Yawning I stretched and as I sat up, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand the blanket that Moordryd wrapped around me slipped off. When I looked down and it occured to me that I was completely naked I gasped and hurriedly grabbed the blanket, roughly wrapping it around me as I tried to remember what had happened.

After a few minutes everything came into focus and I blushed, glad no one could see my face as I realized that I had had sex with my boyfriend. But after another minute or so I sighed and a slight smile appeared on my lips before I lay back.

"I still can't believe that we...not that I mind." I muttered as I lay there and I sighed, remembering just how gentle and caring he was. Then I giggled as I also remembered how awkward he was and how much I made fun of that fact. "But it was amazing." I sighed before I decided to dress in case anyone walked in without knocking. I didn't really think they would but you never know so I set about finding my underwear, pants and shirt.

Finding my pants and shirt were easy but my underwear was a little harder to locate. Eventually I stood up and as I wandered around I finally spied my bra and underpants lying in a pile just under the bed and I let out a giggle as I knelt to retrieve them.

"How did these get here?" I muttered and that's right when the door opened, startling me and making me lose my blanket. If it was Moordryd it didn't matter so much but I ducked down just in case. "Who's there?" I called out, keeping as low to the floor as possible and I heard a familar laugh which made me frown. "Just give me a sec, Cain. I'm kinda...underdressed." As I hurriedly redressed Cain waited outside, accurately guessing that I was naked. A few minutes later I walked towards the door, now dressed and as I dropped the blanket on the bed I grinned as I opened the door.

"Nice to see you too. Your dragon's looking for you and he looks a little annoyed." Cain told me and I nodded, slipping past him and he followed trying not to grin at me. But as we reached the stables he couldn't help it and as he asked me something I blushed furiously.

"He told you?" I asked, cheeks growing hot and he gave me a slow nod making me want to disappear. "Why did he do that?" I groaned as Quiksilva walked outside and as he rushed towards me, letting out a happy growl he noticed the blush creeping across my face. Curious he snorted before he nuzzled me and I sighed. "Um Moordryd and I...kinda..." But I couldn't even say it out loud and Quiksilva tilted his head to one side, now even more worried as he snorted at me.

"I'll leave you two alone. Oh and before I forget Moordryd told me that you have to stay here." Cain explained and when I asked him why he sighed. "Because he's gone after that other warrior, Armeggaddon and...hey!" He yelled suddenly as I asked Quiksilva to mag me and after giving me a quizzical look he nodded and now on his back he raced towards the front entrance, leaving Cain to stare after us. "Oh scales. Moordryd's going to kill me." Cain groaned.

"Why does he keep doing this? He just has to rush off and put himself in harm's way." I complained holding tight to Quiksilva's back and after a brief pause I realized that maybe taking on Armeggaddon as myself would a msitake. "Hey turn here." I asked and as soon as we found a spot completely empty I held up my gauntlet. "Unlock the light!" I called out and as soon as we changed I urged Quiksilva to find Moordryd, only for him to stare at me. "What is it, boy?"

 **"What was Cain talking about earlier?"** Quiksilva asked, amber eyes watching my face and I chewed my lip trying to work out just what to tell him. **"If this is something you don't want to talk about that's fine."** He said and I let out a breath, grateful he understood only for his next words. **"I just thought since we're best friends and we trust each other..."** He trailed off with a sigh and I frowned.

"Okay if you're going to guilt trip me then Moordryd and I...kinda...made love." I whispered and when he stared at me, not getting it I sighed again and climbing down I gave him a quick explaination, feeling my cheeks grow hot again.

 **"You and he...did that? Why?"** He asked and I almost buried my face in my hands, until I realized I was wearing a helmet so it was impossible.

"Because we love each other and that's really the next step in our relationship. Besides its natural to want to be close to someone you care about and it just ended up happening sooner than I thought. But I care about him and it was...sorta nice." I replied as I stood next to my dragon and after a few minutes of thinking Quiksilva finally nodded. "And kinda awkward."

 **"If you care about him that much that it makes sense. Why are you looking so embarrassed though?"** He asked me and I sighed as I climbed onto his back.

"Its just surprising that we went to that step of our relasionship and frankly I think we're both feeling a little shocked. Not like I minded though. Look can we just talk about something else like, I dunno, finding my missing boyfriend?" I asked and Quiksilva chuckled before he took off at a steady pace. Pretty soon however we discovered that we had no clue as to where he would have gone and as Quiksilva slowed I mentally kicked myself for not asking Cain anything more.

 **"Should we keep looking?"** Quiksilva asked as he looked up at me only to see the fear in my eyes and he blinked. **"Rayne is something the matter?"** He whispered and I sighed not wanting him to know that I was afraid that Moordryd could be hurt or even dying and when I sniffed suddenly he froze.

"Why does he keep doing this?" I sniffed and as I began to cry, unable to hide my fear anymore, I heard a voice and as Quiksilva whipped around. "Huh?" I muttered and that's when I saw the Shadow Booster grinning at me.

"Why are you crying? Geeze I hadn't been gone for that long." Moordryd muttered and when I jumped down he stared before he joined me, now a little worried as I stood there silently. "Rayne what's up?" He asked and that's when I shoved him and he stumbled back before he caught himself.

"You idiot! You could have been hurt or worse! You just ran off and left me and..." I started to sniff then and he moved to hug me, only for me to step away from him. "You jerk!" I yelled before I began to sob, tears falling and this time I didn't push him away as he hugged me. I wanted to punch him, even mag-blast him but I resisted the urge and instead I clung to him.

"Hey I'm fine, see? Look I just wanted to find out where he was and not worry you. You were alseep and I didn't want to wake you if I didn't have to. Besides you looked pretty cute curled up." He explained and as I sniffed he held me tighter. When my sobs subsided I looked up into his face for a moment before I lunged forward and he was caught a little off-guard when I kissed him. Then he kissed me back, loving being this close to me and as our dragons looked on we held each other tight.

A short time later we arrrived back at the compound and as I climbed down from Quiksilva's back, Moordryd walked over to me and pulled me into his arms, kissing me deeply and almost hungrily. And after the kiss ended I felt my heart beat faster and as I snuggled into his chest he grinned at me, gently kissing the top of my helmet.

"Look I only ran away to keep you safe." Moordryd explained and when I frowned at him he chuckled. "And I know that doesn't make any sense."

"Then why did you say it?" I asked, pretty content to just stay where I was. "I didn't mean to snap at you before but I got scared and the worst things crossed my mind."

"Like what exactly?' He asked and I shook my head at him, burying my face in his chest and he raised an eyebrow at me, deciding not to ask anything else. After a few more minutes Moordryd heard me mumble something. "Pardon?"

"Like thinking maybe that you'd been hurt and...worse." I answered lifting my head and seeing the tears welling in my eyes he frowned. "Just forget it."

"Is this because we had sex and then I left you behind?" Moordryd asked and I growled, pushing him away roughly and when I tried to storm off he rolled his eyes. Soon catching up to me he grabbed my arm and I spun around, trying to calm myself down and not smack him.

"Is that what you think? I care about you and maybe that sounds strange to you but I was worried that something had happened. Forgive me for being nice." I muttered and after a few seconds he moved forward, pulled me somewhat roughly into his arms and kissed me. For the next few seconds, or minutes I'm not quite sure, we kissed and held each other. When we finally came up for air I stared at him, a slight blush creeping across my face.

"Would it help if I said sorry?" Moordryd said and I shrugged resting my face against his for a few seconds. "Rayne?" He whispered and after a moment I yawned, eyes blinking. "Maybe you should go back to bed." When I stared at him, feeling kind of sleepy, he chuckled. "You and you alone." He added and I sighed, a little annoyed though I did let him lead me to my room.

Once I walked inside I carefully pulled the medallion from my gauntlet and when I changed back I stumbled, Moordryd quickly wrapping his arm around my shoulders. When he lead me to my bed I sat heavily, letting out a groan and as I watched he changed back to his racing suit.

"Feeling okay? You look like you're about to keel over." Moordryd commented and I gave him a raised eyebrow before I yawned again and he grinned at me. "Lie back." He told me and once I did he slipped off my boots and just for fun he tickled my feet, making me giggle and pull my feet out of range. "Heh having fun?" He asked before he grabbed a blanket and pulled it over me and as I snuggled into the bed I gave him a sleepy grin.

"Thanks...Moordryd." I mumbled as I closed my eyes and after almost a minute my breathing slowed as I started to doze. Grinning at me Moordryd grabbed another blanket and covered me with it as well, making sure that my head was uncovered. But before he left me to sleep he leant over and gave my forehead a gentle kiss.

After he left me Moordryd was tempted to go searching for Armeggaddon again but as he walked towards the stables he found Decepshun and Quiksilva standing almost side by side.

"Okay are you two talking about me?" He joked and that's when Quiksilva growled, looking at Moordryd with his amber eyes and he sighed. "Rayne's fine if that's what you two are talking about. Besides she's just resting since I think she's worn herself out a lot lately."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Vizz asked as he walked over closely followed by both Cain and Rancydd the former with a guilty look on his face.

"Yeah what happened between you and Rayne?" Raynccd asked and that's when Moordryd narrowed his pale grey eyes at Cain, who tried to avoid his eyes. "Come on, spill."

Giving Cain a look that clearly said 'I'm going to kill you' he finally answered. "Look I don't know what Cain's been telling you but...okay we did have sex and that's it."

Getting three sets of wide-eyed stares he rolled his eyes at them and after the longest few seconds of his life everyone grinned.

"How was it?" Rancydd asked and Moordryd rubbed the bridge of his nose, wishing he had some Black Draconium stealth gear right then. After a lot of prodding Moordryd finally caved and after making them agree not to tell anyone else, and especially not me, he told them what happened between us. Though he left out the part where he was a little awkward, like he was going to tell them that.


	56. Chapter 56

As Moordryd slowly opened the door to my room he chuckled as he found me lying on my side, almost completely covered by a blanket and as he made his way towards me I sighed.

"Rayne?" He whispered and hearing his voice I opened my eyes to find him leaning over the bed.

"Hey Moordryd." I muttered as I sat up rubbing at my eyes and he grinned, sitting down and leaning across to kiss my cheek. "Wow how long have I been asleep?"

"About five hours now." Moordryd answered, laughing when my eyes went wide. "Relax its not like you have a race or anything." He added and I crossed my arms, a little annoyed with him for pointing that out.

"Well not right now but I was thinking about...maybe joining the next race." I answered and Moordryd actually stared at me for a few seconds before a smile appeared on his lips. "What?" I asked as he smiled at me.

"That's great. Now you can earn your keep." Moordryd told me and I did pout...for about half a second before he kissed me. Then I forget why I was mad at him as I kissed him back.

"So what do you think of my idea?" I asked, now sitting beside Moordryd and with my head resting against his shoulder. "Think I can race?"

"Maybe. But I still say you need a lot more practice before you'll be as good as me. Maybe a few years." Moordryd answered and I rolled my eyes at him. "Still it couldn't hurt to try."

"Heh I thought being your girlfriend was enough." I said as I tilted my head back slightly and he grinned at me, gently stroking my cheek. "I have to actually earn my place here, huh?"

"Being my girlfriend is enough to live here but it'll take more then that to earn your place in my crew. Like I dunno...giving me another kiss?" He suggested and I grabbed his chin, pulling him into a heated kiss that seemed to go on forever. Sadly it didn't and after we broke apart Moordryd took my hand and tugged me towards the door.

"Can't I at least shower first?" I asked raising an eyebrow and he turned slightly, a cheeky grin forming and I rolled my eyes. "Alone, Moordryd." I added and he smiled as he let go of my hand, but not before giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll meet you in the stables." Moordryd told me before he left though as I walked towards the bathroom he did give me and my body one last linger look. But as I stood naked under the shower I let out a sigh, reaching out for the soap.

"You know it could have been fun to shower together." I muttered to myself as I started to bathe myself and for a few seconds I let my mind wander, getting a sudden and very vivid image of us washing each other. Then I blushed furiously, the image changing as we began to make out and I knew where the fantasy was leading so I quickly shook my head. "Maybe I should just keep my mind out of the gutter." I sighed as I returned to washing myself.

At the same time Moordryd was standing beside Decepshun and Quiksilva, the latter letting out a whimper as he looked towards the house and Moordryd grinned as he gave each dragon a pat on their snout. "Calm down, 'silva. Rayne's just taking a shower. She'll meet us here in a few minutes. If she doesn't take all day in there." Moordryd told him and Quiksilva snorted, still not completely convinced that my boyfriend was telling the truth.

But a few minutes later I emerged from the living quarters, feeling a lot more awake and as I walked over Quiksilva almost bowled me over.

"Hey I'm glad to see you too, 'silva." I laughed as he licked my face and nuzzled me. "Have you been behavoring yourself?" I asked and my dragon snorted as Moordryd walked over, Decesphun not far behind her rider. "Yeah and has my boyfriend?" I added and Moordryd burst out laughing at that.

"Ready to get some training in before the race tomorrow?" Moordryd asked after Decepshun magged him and I grinned, giving him a nod. Being careful of my injury, Quiksilva magged me and as I held onto his neck Moordryd chuckled. "You know it might work better if you used a saddle." Moordryd told me and that's when Cain appeared holding a jet black saddle in his hands.

"Wow that's wicked. I mean very drac." I grinned as Cain handed it to me and I gave him a thanks. "Lets see..." I muttered as I placed it just behind Quiksilva's head and he growled, looking up at me with his amber eyes. "That okay, 'silva?" I asked and he gave me a nod.

"Now you won't have to almost strangle Quiksilva anymore. I'm pretty sure he'll appreciate that." Moordryd told me as he watched me move until I was comfortable in the seat.

"Thanks guys. Now I won't fall off...I think. So are we going or what?" I asked and before Moordryd could answer Cain grinned. "Um what's so funny?"

"You seem pretty cheerful. Is it because...?" Cain started to ask me when Moordryd gave him an almost death stare and he blinked. "Right shutting up now." He quickly added and hurried towards the stables, leaving me to stare at my boyfriend.

"Moordryd what was Cain talking about?" I asked my eyes slightly narrowed and Moordryd just coughed, before he urged his dragon to take him to the racetrack. That left me more than a little confused and as I looked at Quiksilva something clicked and I blushed. "Oh he better not have...Moordryd!" I yelled as Quiksilva shot after him, letting out a dragon laugh.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything." Moordryd muttered as Decepshun raced along and as he let out a sigh he heard rapidly approaching footsteps. Slowing down a little Decepshun looked back as Quiksilva caught up and as they raced side by side I glared at Moordryd, who gave me an awkward smile in return. "Would it help if I said sorry?" He asked and I nodded, my face still showing anger and he gritted his teeth. "Okay I'm sorry I told the guys that we had sex. But at least I told them you were amazing." He replied and I stared at him for a few seconds before I blushed.

"I guess I can forgive you. Next time please don't talk about something so private. Otherwise I might not be so forgiving." I growled and he swallowed as he stared at me and I giggled. "How far are we from the track?" I asked as Quiksilva let out a snort,enjoying being outside in the fresh air and just as we reached it I heard someone call out.

"Rayne! Over here!" Artha called out and once I stopped him I waved, happy to see my friend. Of course Moordryd folded his arms against his chest,ignoring his rival and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Moordryd, please be nice. He did help save me." I pointed out and Moordryd rolled his eyes before he gave me a slight nod.

"Yeah but what has he done for you lately?" Moordryd asked as Beau walked over and straight away licked my face, making me laugh. "Heh dragons really seem to like you." He commented and I grinned, rubbing Beau's snout.

"Maybe its my winning personality." I suggested and Artha grinned before he pointed to my gauntlet. "Or maybe because I'm the next Light Booster? Whatever its still pretty cool."

"What do you want, Penn?" Moordryd growled and I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "Look we're here to train not that its any of your business."

"Okay for one thing Penn stables are right next to the race track," Artha pointed out his home and Moordryd just narrowed his pale grey eyes, "and anyway I was actually looking for Rayne. Parmon's been going through those books he found on the Light Booster and he found..."

Before he could finish we all felt the ground shake and as I looked down the ground started to crack. Artha and Moordryd both let out a yell before they fell, their dragons roaring in fear as they vanished into the darkness. Letting out a roar Quiksilva tried to jump towards the stables but just as he leapt upwards, his claws digging into the pavement, something hit his side and he slipped. I screamed as he let out a terrified roar, the ground swallowing us like the jaws of a giant dragon, and as something hit us side on everything went black.


	57. Chapter 57

The first to wake was Artha and Beau, both groaning as they woke. Next was Decepshun who promptly nudged Moordryd until he shook his head, rubbing the side of his head as he slowly sat up. But I was a lot more difficult to wake, having been thrown from Quiksilva's back during either the fall or the impact with the cold ground, and as my dragon gently nuzzled me I let out a groan shifting onto my side. When I didn't open my eyes right away Moordryd rolled me onto my back, instantly checking for any injuries. Finding none he tried again to wake me.

"Rayne,wake up." Moordryd said as I lay there and when I finally opened my eyes he frowned as I grinned at him. "Are you okay?" He asked as I sat up, not sure why he looked so worried.

"I'm awake." I mumbled as he stared into my eyes and I thought he was going to kiss me for a few seconds. When nothing happened I pouted as he stared back at me. "Huh what's with that look?"

"Rayne did you hit your head?" Artha asked this time and I thought about this for a few seconds before I suddenly started to giggle, finding something about the question hilarious. "Thought so. She must have hit her head on something when the ground collapsed."

"Well duh, stable brat." Moordryd answered as I rested my head on his shoulder, still giggling at nothing. Getting an odd look from Artha, he gave the other dragon racer a one-sided shrug. "Just something I picked up from Rayne. Where are we anyway?"

"I think we fell into the track of doom." Artha replied as Beau stared around him, looking tense and Moordryd stared at him. "The prophets live here." He added as Moordryd stood, helping me to my feet. Having finally stopped giggling I weaved back and forth on the spot until Quiksilva decided to mag me and once I was sitting on his saddle I shook my head, wondering why my vision kept blurring. "Let's leave before they find us here." Artha said as he climbed onto Beau's saddle and Moordryd gave him a slight nod, not really wanting to stick around in case something else happened.

Of course finding our way out proved a problem and as Beau and Artha led the way, Quiksilva walked inbetween the dragon of legend and Decepshun. This way they could protect me in case something attacked us and as they walked along the ground I thought I heard a voice. But then I did have a concussion so I might have been hearing things.

It wasn't long until we came across a fork in the road and Beau slowed down, giving Artha a look that said 'which way?'.

"How about right?" I muttered as Quiksilva started to walk towards the fork, only for Decepshun to block his path and he growled. "Huh why not?" I asked blinking at Moordryd who gave me a slight shake of his head.

"I don't think that's the right way." Moordryd said as he looked from one side of the road to the other and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Maybe we should go left." He offered and I growled at him, annoyed he didn't even consider my idea. Then I leant down and whispered something to Quiksilva, who snorted and suddenly took off heading for the right side of the fork.

"See you guys, and girl, later!" I called out giving them a wave before we disappeared into the shadows and Moordryd groaned before he urged Decepshun to go after us, leaving Artha and Beau to catch up.

"I think I get why Moordryd likes her. She's just as stubborn as him." Artha said as Beau shot after the two dragons and their riders, letting out a growl as he raced to catch up. Of course Quikislva and I were pretty far ahead of them and it was only when we came to a huge cavern that my dragon slowed enough for my friends to finally reach me.

"Rayne what are you doing?" Moordryd yelled the moment Decepshun drew up along side Quiksilva and I opened my mouth, intending to answer when he glared at me. "You could have run right into a trap and gotten hurt again or even killed! Is that what you're trying to do?" He shouted and I just sat there, eyes going wide as he started to berate me. "You don't even know what you're doing but you still just run off like its all a joke! Do you want to end up like Bianca?"

"Moordryd that's enough." Artha growled seeing my face crumble and my eyes begin to tear up. "Rayne he doesn't mean it." He said trying to calm me down but I violently shook my head at him.

"Oh he means it all right. All I was trying to do was help find a way out of here and he yells at me. I'm going on ahead." I muttered before Quiksilva walked right past my friends, just close enough to Moordryd to let him see the tears running down my face.

"Wait a minute...Rayne!" Moordryd called out but I ignored him, determined to find my own way out and as my dragon walked closer and closer to the other side of the cavern I sniffed, rubbing at my eyes. I was so caught up in my own misery that I didn't hear Artha call out a warning. Right then someone stepped out of the shadows and Quiksilva jumped back, almost dislodging me as a orange dragon, twice my dragon's size, stepping into our path.

"Whoa!" I cried out and that's when Artha called out a greeting to the rider sitting just behind the dragon's head, making me stare as its rider looked down at me. "Way to scare the scales off me." I growled and the orange dragon's rider let out a chuckle.

"My name is Reepyr and this is Oracul." He told me, indicating the orange dragon he was riding. " I'm sorry I startled you. Who are you?" Reepyr asked as I narrowed my eyes at him, my shoulders tensing up and he grinned. "I'm a friend of the Dragon Booster." He added and I relaxed, returning his grin.

"That's okay then. I'm Rayne and this is Quiksilva." I answered and Quiksilva snorted, glad that he was a friend. "Where are we anyway?" I asked and he motioned us to follow him. Quiksilva stepped forward and started to follow the orange dragon and Reepyr, leaving Artha and Moordryd to play catch up.

As we walked along the floor of the cavern, Reepry noticed my gauntlet and started to ask if I was a chosen booster when Decepshun moved closer and Moordryd gave me a frown.

"Rayne its supposed to be a secret." Moordryd told me and I glared at him, not ready to forgive him after his earlier outburst before I urged Quiksilva forward. "Oh scales. What is her problem now?" He muttered as he stared at my back and Artha rolled his eyes before Beau moved alongside Decepshun.

"You hurt her feelings." Artha pointed out as his rival watched me talking to Reepry about my gauntlet and my newfound powers. "Leave her alone for a while to cool off."

"Hmph if she wasn't so reckless I wouldn't have had to yell." Moordryd shot back and Artha shrugged, wondering why my boyfriend couldn't understand why I was upset. In the end he decided to just let us work it out ourselves and as Beau followed the orange dragon, Moordryd sighed wishing he'd held his tongue.

"This place is amazing." I said as we reached a pathway, finding it too narrow for more than one dragon at a time to cross. So we walked slowly in single file and soon I made the mistake of looking down. "Whoa...that wasn't a good idea." I mumbled gripping the handles of the saddle until my knuckles went white and Quiksilva looked up at me.

 _Don't know what you're complaining about_ , he thought as he made his way very carefully to the other side, _I'm the one doing all of the work._

"Just go slow. The track gets wider soon." Reepry told me, already at the other side and when we reached the other side I let out a shaky breath. "So you're the Light Booster?" He asked as he started to lead us towards another door set way into the back, wide enough for even our dragons and I grinned.

"Yeah I found both my gauntlet and medallion. Now I'm the new Light Booster, here to help both dragons and humans work together." I answered as we walked side by side and Moordryd let out a snort, making me turn slightly in my saddle. "Okay what is your problem? Think I can't do that?" I asked, a slight smirk on my face and he rolled his eyes back at me.

"Huh you can't even race yet and suddenly you think you're going to stop a dragon-human war." Moordryd said as he gave me a sneer, forgetting all about apologizing and towards the back Artha groaned.

"This isn't what I meant. Moordryd you're just making things worse." Artha muttered and Moordryd turned around, glaring at his rival for almost minute before he snorted and turned back to face me.

"Rayne started this whole thing. She wanted to train for tomorrow's race and that's why we're down here in the first place." Moordryd growled and I stared at him, eyes wide as he glared at me.

"Oh so I caused this? Maybe I set off the quake that made us fall down here too. I didn't think of that, Moordryd. Nice to know where I stand." I muttered and Quiksilva rolled his eyes, clearly frustrated with our consent fighting. "Oh so you're on his side now? Thanks a lot,'silva." I grumbled, climbing down and walking right past Reepry who stared at me then Artha.

"Is she always like that?" Reepry asked and Artha gave him a slight grin before he called out, telling me to come back but I just ignored everyone as I wandered towards the exit. And as I walked forward, trying to ignore my friends I didn't hear Reepry shout a warning but as I looked up I saw another orange dragon looming over me.

"Rayne!" He called out as I took a step back, slowly backing towards Quiksilva and that's right when the dragon roared, lunging for me and suddenly he magged me, letting me down on his saddle. Before I could leap down something clamped down over my head and I let out a scream before something took over my mind. "Propheci. How did you escape?" Reepry asked eyes narrowing as the large orange dragon stepped forward and when he laughed, Moordryd and Quiksilva both stared as my mouth opened. Though it wasn't my voice they heard but another's.

"Did you really think your trap could hold me, the leader of the prophets, for very long? Its good to see you again, Dragon Booster." Propheci laughed as he walked closer and as he did a small group of orange dragons walked out of the shadows, riderless and growling. "I have once again convinced my loyal followers that I am right, that dragons should be in charge and not humans. They are the ones who chased off the other prophets and riders who sided with you." He growled, using his orange control gear to speak through me.

Angry that someone was using me like a puppet Moordryd ordered Decepshun to rush to toward Propheci, only for a mag-blast to knock him from her back. He quickly climbed to his feet, a little winded but unharmed only for several prophets to surround him, preventing him for getting anywhere near me and Propheci. "Pathetic human. Take them to the cells." Propheci growled, letting out a laugh as my friends and dragons were herded towards a nearby cave.

"I can't believe he escaped again." Reepry growled as he stared through the bars of their cage. In the cage opposite Beau, Quiksilva, Oracul and Decepshun glared at several prophets who stood guard on either side of the cages. Furious that another dragon was controlling me, Quiksilva tried to chew the bars, hoping to break out and Moordryd rolled his eyes.

"That won't work." Moordryd said from the back of the cage and Quiksilva narrowed his eyes at my boyfriend, letting out a frustrated growl. "Don't give me that look, I didn't trap us here."

"You did upset her and make her think she was the cause of all this." Artha told him, arms crossed as he leaned against the cell's wall.

"I didn't say that!" Moordryd shouted as he glared at Artha, eyes narrowed and a sneer on his lips. Before a fight between the two could break out, however, Reepry stepped in between them.

"If we can't even work together now what hope do we have to prevent a dragon-human war?" Reepry asked and Moordryd backed off, eyes down as he wondered how I was. "Look there has to be some way of breaking free." Reepry added and after thinking Artha noticed a switch just out of reach.

"If we could hit that switch the cage will unlock. How do we reach it though?" Artha said as they all looked towards the switch, shaped like an ankh. "Hang on what about using...?" He started to suggest before Moordryd stepped forward and stared at the switch for a few seconds before an idea formed.

"What about using this?" Moordryd said as he held out his Jakk Stick. All three riders tried several times and eventually they came to realize that the switch was just out of reach. Then Moordryd came up with another, much more dangerous idea. "I could probably hit the switch with a mag-blast." He suggested and Artha's blue eyes went wide before he shook his head. "What you don't believe I can do it?" He answered, sneering at Artha and Reepry sighed.

"If it gets us out of here...do it." Reepry answered, surprising both riders before Moordryd managed a slight smile before he moved as close as he could to the bars. "Everyone get back." Reepry added as he moved back towards the wall and after Artha joined him, Moordryd took a deep breath and focused. Seconds later his hands began to glow, the mag-energy building into a mag-blast and taking aim he fired the energy.

At the last second it veered off course and everyone hit the deck as it bounced off the walls, floor and ceiling even the cage bars before it slammed into the switch as it made a return trip. The cages slowly opened and after climbing to his feet Moordryd dusted himself off before glancing down at Reepry and Artha, still lying on their stomachs and with their hands over their heads. "Are you two coming or what?" He asked, letting out the breath he'd been holding. In the chaos of the mag-blast their prophet guards had fled, leaving the group free to escape and work on releasing their dragons.

Rushing to their dragons' cages, Moordryd and co quickly released them before they tried to work on a plan to free me. Artha and Reepry wanted to take care not to be seen until they could sneak up on me however Moordryd had other ideas.

"Unleash the shadow!" He yelled and after he transformed to the Shadow Booster he urged Decepshun to rush towards the doorway, leaving Artha to change to the Dragon Booster.

"Not again." Artha growled as Beau and Quiksilva rushed after him, leaving Reepry to sigh at our combined recklessness before he followed on Oracul. Just as he reached them his dragon skidded to a halt, almost colliding with Beau and Quiksilva as they stared at the Shadow Booster. "Let us help you!" Artha yelled but Moordryd just ignored him, consentrating on taking out as many of the prophets as he could.

"Watch your own back!" Moordryd yelled letting out a growl as he swung his Jakk stick, knocking down any prophet who attacked him and Decepshun. Even with his powers he knew he was greatly outnumbered but he fought on, trying to reach Propheci who watched from a distance.

"Foolish humans. You will never defeat me!" He laughed and Moordryd let out a yell as his hands glowed, unleashing a blast of mag-energy that sent the closest Prophets flying. "How dare you!" He roared before he used me to focus a mag-blast into my hands and before my friends' eyes he unleashed it. It slammed into Moordryd's chest, knocking him and Decepshun flying. "I will never release your friend." Propheci growled as Artha leap down and offered his hand, only to have it slapped away.

"Rayne! Listen to me! Don't let him control you!" Moordryd yelled and just for a split second I gasped before Propheci seized control. "Please I'm...I'm sorry I yelled at you!"

"Its no use I am in control of this human. Hmm...interesting so she's the Light Booster. That makes her even more useful to me." Propheci grinned and as they watched helplessly he forced me to slip the medallion into the gauntlet. In a brillant flash of light my armor appeared and Propheci threw back his head, laughing. "All this power will now be used for my own purposes."

 **"I won't let you!"** Quiksilva shouted suddenly and Propheci stared as my dragon stepped forward, almost glowing white as he let out a challenging roar. **"Rayne you need to listen to me! Fight his control!"** He shouted and to everyone's shock I mumbled something.

"Quik...silva?" I mumbled and that's when Propheci fought back, forcing his will over mine and I let out a cry fighting desperately to regain control of myself. Thinking quickly Moordryd rushed towards me and as the other prophets loyal to Propheci rushed to the dragon's aid Artha and Reepry teamed up. Fighting back they kept the orange dragons from getting near Moordryd as he and Decepshun rushed to help me, only to pause when Propheci laughed, having won the fight and I was now fully in his control.

"Rayne its me, Moordryd!" The Shadow Booster yelled and Propheci just grinned at him as he tried to reach me. "Look I'm sorry I mistreated you before. All you wanted to do was help us escape and I yelled at you for doing what I should have. Please just fight him!"

Even Quiksilva tried to reach out to me, calling to me into my head and after getting no response he hung his head, thinking it was too late. Then I whimpered and to everyone's amazement I let out a sudden scream. Shocked, Propheci froze and in the confusion that gave Moordryd enough time to whisper something to Decepshun.

A split second later she magged him, right towards me as she rushed the leader of the Prophets. As Decepshun slammed into him the orange dragon roared as he fell to the hard ground and Moordryd twisted in midair. Landing on the dragon's back, Moordryd lunged for the orange control gear latched onto my head and after a struggle he managed to rip it from my head, freeing me. Now free I slipped from the saddle, only for Moordryd to catch me in his arms and as he leapt down I groaned.

"How dare you!" Propheci growled stumbling to his feet just as several prophets appeared. "Fellow prophets, destroy them!" He shouted and when they refused to help he growled. "Idiots!"

"It seems like they've abandoned you. Its over, Propheci." Reepry told him, eyes narrowed and Propheci growled before he shot towards a doorway, knocking anyone from his path. He didn't get far when Beau charged him and sent him flying into a wall, knocking the dragon out cold. "Bring him to the cage. He won't escape again." Reepry ordered and Artha nodded, looking towards Moordryd who held me in his arms.

A short time later I woke to find Moordryd in his Shadow Booster armor, giving me a slight smile as I struggled to sit up. "What...happened?" I whispered as I went to rub my eyes, only for my hand to bump my helmet. "Huh why am I the Light Booster?" I asked, looking down at my armor with some confusion on my face.

"Its a long story." Moordryd said before he gave me a quick hug, leaving me still a little confused and suddenly pretty happy. With Propheci now safely behind bars, and not likely to escape anytime soon, Reepry showed us the way out of the track of doom.

"Farewell my friends and thank you." Reepry said as Oracul gave us a roar, the Prophets standing at his side and just before we left I waved back. Now sitting on Quiksilva's back I leant forward and gave him a pat on the snout and he let out a happy growl, glad that I was back to myself.

"I have no idea what happened so care to fill me in guys?" I asked and that's when Decepshun stopped walking, Moordryd letting out a breath before he removed his medallion. After he changed back he turned slightly in his saddle and stared at me for a minute before he shook his head, turning back. "Okay then." I muttered wondering why my boyfriend was giving me the cold shoulder. For the next couple of hours we travelled in silence and just as I was begining to wonder if we'd had a fight we arrived back at Penn Stables.

"I have to say I'm glad to be home." Artha said as Beau let out a growl, just as glad to be back as his rider. "You two are welcome to stay the night if you want. No pressure though it is getting pretty dark." He offered and Moordryd opened his mouth, about to decline when I suddenly yawned. "Looks like Rayne's all for that idea." He chuckled as my cheeks went red.

"Moordryd you don't have to go back to the compound tonight. Stay here...please?" I asked giving him the best puppy-dog eyes I could and he rolled his eyes before I heard him mumble 'yes' and I grinned. "Drac. Then let's go." I said as I climbed down from Quiksilva's back and led him towards the stables, leaving Moordryd to blink at me.

"I think she won...once again." Artha grinned before he led Beau to an empty stall, leaving his rival to stare at us. Then he snorted as Decepshun nudged him, wanting him to follow me and he finally rolled his eyes. Giving in with a sigh he walked towards the stables, pretending to be annoyed that he'd lost an argument with me though Decepshun could just see a very tiny smile appear on his lips.

Humans, she thought to herself as she followed her rider looking forward to getting some rest after a very eventful day.


	58. Chapter 58

"Its good to be back, isn't it 'silva?" I asked as I stood next to Quiksilva and he gave me a snort, nuzzling me. "Yeah I'm just about ready to collapse." I yawned as I removed the medallion, instantly changing back. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to leave my dragon's side so instead I found a sleeping mat, leaning up against the stable wall. After shaking it out I moved it close to Quiksilva as he lay down, stretching his legs and letting out a loud yawn. Giving him a grin I sat down and made myself comfortable, soon laying back. I was just closing my eyes when I heard footsteps and my eyes shot open just as Moordryd wandered in.

"Heh you're a bit jumpy, aren't you?" Moordryd grinned and I rolled my eyes at him, sitting up and crossing my legs. "How's the head?" He asked as he wandered over and I shrugged, still a little angry that he'd yelled at me earlier.

"My head's fine. Not so sure about my feelings though." I muttered and he raised his eyebrow at me, apparently usrpsied and I narrowed my eyes at him. "I know all about Propheci and his orange mind control gear. Oh and our argument."

"Quiksilva told you, didn't he?" Moordryd asked as he sat beside me and I gave me a slight nod before I turned my back on him, letting out a sigh. "I know I upset you but I only did it to keep you safe. You rushed off and I was worried that you'd get yourself in trouble. Like you always do." He explained and I turned my head slightly, giving him a slight frown.

"That was a good apology...until the 'I'm always getting into trouble' part." I muttered and he sighed as he moved closer, now sitting on the very edge of the sleeping mat.

I pretended to ignore him, finding it much more interesting to see how he'd react and I soon found out. Not even a minute went by before I felt him set his hands down on my shoulders. "Hmm...so do I get a proper apology now or not?" I asked a slight grin on my face as he started to rub my shoulders.

"Maybe...maybe not. Like I said before you have to earn it." Moordryd chuckled and I giggled before he took one hand off my shoulder and cupping my chin, kissing me as he sat there. The kiss was amazing and left us both a little breathless, though that could have had more to do with how exhausted we both were then the actual kiss. As we sat together on the mat, Moordryd wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my head against his chest letting out a tired yawn. "Yeah I'm about ready to drop." He admitted as he tried to cover up a yawn and I giggled as I snuggled into his chest.

"Will you stay here...even just for tonight?" I whispered as I fought the urge to curl up and sleep. Moordryd didn't answer right away and at first I thought he would leave then his grip on me tightened and seconds later I found myself lying on my side. "I'll take that as a yes." I mumbled and I heard him chuckle as he made himself comfortable. Pretty soon I was fast asleep, worn out from our adventures in the track of doom to the long walk home and soon even Moordryd closed his eyes. It wasn't long until Artha came looking for us, probably wondering where we'd vanished to, and finding us curled up together.

"Well that explains a lot. You two just can't keep your hands off each other." He chuckled and getting an idea he walked past us, heading towards the back of the stable. A short time later he walked outside, heading for the house leaving us to rest now with a blanket covering both Moordryd and I.

The night passed and as day broke Moordryd stirred awake, wondering just for a few seconds where he was until he saw me lying next to him still very much asleep and he grinned. "Nothing like waking up to a pretty girl." He muttered and I sighed in my sleep, making he chuckle before he leant over and kissed my forehead. Knowing I wouldn't wake until I was good and ready Moordryd walked towards the house, considering asking the elder Penn if he could use the shower. When he couldn't find anyone, let alone Connor he decided to just take a shower. Meanwhile back inside the stable I stirred awake, not quite sure why I woke just then and as I yawned I found myself alone.

"Wonder where Moordryd went?" I mumbled as I climbed to my feet, rubbing my eyes for a few seconds before I heard something nearby. Seconds later I let out a yell as something nudged me and I turned only to find Quiksilva grinning at me. "Very funny, 'silva." I muttered before I gave him a pat, a slight smile creeping onto my lips. "Did you see where Moordryd went?" I asked him and after he led me towards the doorway he moved his head towards the house. "In there? Huh wonder why." I said before I told Quiksilva I'd be back soon, heading towards the house and he snorted.

Not if she finds Moordryd she won't, he thought to himself before he returned to the stable. And he was right because as I wandered through the house I found it deserted. I was about to head back to the stable, maybe even catch up on some sleep, I stopped.

"Was that a tap running or am I hearing things?" I muttered as I stood in the hallway, trying to determine just where the noise was coming from. Pretty soon I followed it and as I found a lone door at the end of a hallway I paused, wondering where it led to. As I slowly turned the doorknob I grinned to myself as I found a somewhat small bathroom and as I looked around I heard someone quietly humming to themselves and I almost bolted out of there, thinking I had almost walked in on someone's shower. Though as I stood next to the door I reconized the voice and a slow smile spread across my lips as I very quietly closed the door before I made my way towards the shower curtain, being very careful not to be heard.

"I hope the Penn brat doesn't get too mad when I use up all of the hot water." Moordryd chuckled as he stood under the shower head, not even aware that I was just outside the shower curtain. And when he suddenly heard footsteps he frowned, thinking it was Artha.

"I'll be out in a minute." He growled just as the curtain shifted slightly to one side and he blinked when he saw me standing there, a grin on my face. "Rayne what are you doing in here?" He asked as he stared at me, his eyes wide at first then he slowly grinned back. "I'll be out soon." He chuckled as I stood there and when I didn't respond he tilted his head to one side.

"Would you like some company?" I asked shocking both of us by my boldness and as I stood next to the shower curtain I felt my cheeks growing hot. I don't know who was more shocked at my offer and once I realized what I had just asked Moordryd, I backed away from the shower covering my face with the palm of my left hand. "Oh scales...did I just say something incredibly stupid?" I muttered not knowing Moordryd was grinning at me, trying his best not to laugh at me though he couldn't help letting out a chuckle. "Yep I knew it. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Hey don't get upset." Moordryd said as he made a move towards me, only to realize at the last possible second that the shower curtain was the only thing keeping him from exposing himself and he blushed. "It's a nice offer and all but..." He trailed off as I began to sniff and he frowned. "I didn't mean it like that." He whispered just as I let out a sob and seconds later I felt his arms wrap around my waist, making me sob a little harder.

When I buried my face in his chest Moordryd tried talking to me and when that had no effect he hugged me tighter. After a few minutes passed I started to sniff and just as I lifted my head we locked eyes. We stared at each other for the longest time then Moordryd leant forward, his lips meeting mine and I returned the kiss. I felt the kiss from the top of my head to the base of my toes and when Moordryd's lips left mine I sighed, snuggling into his chest and forgetting all about my problems.

"I hate to break up this moment but...I'm still naked here." Moordryd whispered and I almost burst out laughing before I slipped my arms from around his waist and as he walked back to the shower I couldn't help gazing at his bare butt.

Leaving my boyfriend in peace for the time being I walked back to the stables and just as I walked through the doorway Quiksilva wandered over, gently nuzzling my leg and I sighed giving his snout a rub before I made my way over to the sleeping mat. Now sitting on it I watched as my dragon followed, silently watching me and as I brought my knees together, pressing them against my chest he tilted his head. When I rested my chin on my knees he realized that something was very wrong and he snorted, making me look up just as he leant in and I giggled when he licked my face.

"Yeah something's bothering me. I tried to help my friends escape the Track of doom and I'm the one who ended up needing rescuing. Pretty pathetic, huh?" I told him as I sat there, feeling tears welling my eyes and I quickly wiped them not wanting Quiksilva to see me cry.

It hadn't really been my fault at the time since Propheci, as I later learned after waking up in Moordryd's arms, was the leader of the Prophets and would have remained so had he not decided that humans were the cause of all of Dragon City's problems. If he'd been allowed to roam free he could have been the catalist for another dragon-human war so Reepry chose to keep him locked up for safety's sake. Even knowing it wasn't my fault and despite Quiksilva's best efforts to comfort me, I remained feeling pretty miserable and I didn't even look up when Moordryd walked in. Having finished his shower he'd decided to check up on me. Towel-drying his hair he looked at me then Quiksilva and my dragon nudged me, trying to make me notice but I just sniffed, burying my face in my knees.

"She still thinks she's responsible for what happened in the track of doom?" Moordryd asked as he dropped the towel on the ground, looking at me with a raised eyebrow and I muttered something under my breath. "What?" He said and I lifted my head, my eyes slightly red.

"I was my fault...and my name's not 'she'." I repeated before I buried my face again not even noticing as he sat beside me. "I was reckless and it almost cost me my friends. Why do I keep messing up so badly?" I started to sniff, suddenly feeling completely useless and as if he knew what I was thinking I felt Moordryd's arms wrap around my shoulders. As he drew me closer I buried my face in his chest and his arms tightened their grip on me, making me feel a little better.

"You always beat yourself up each and every time you make a bad move. Why?" Moordryd asked as I sniffed and getting no response he sighed, resting his head against mine. "Rayne it happened and you're not to blame, that orange dragon is." He explained as I snuggled into his chest and this time I lifted my head, tears streaking my face.

Before he could react I grabbed his chin and pulled his face towards mine, almost crushing his lips as I kissed him hard. At first he wasn't sure if I was only kissing him because I was upset soon however he kissed me back, reaching up and slowly running just the tips of his fingers through my hair.


	59. Chapter 59

I wasn't sure how we'd ended up in the spare room though I remember that it vaguely had something to do with me being upset, Moordryd comforting me and after that...well we were here now.

"Moordryd...we shouldn't..." I mumbled as his lips found my throat and neck, making me gasp a little before he gripped the hem of my shirt, gently tugging it up towards my chest. "Really...someone will hear us..." I gasped though who I was trying to convince I really wasn't sure as Moordryd's lips touched my stomach, taking extra care that he didn't aggravate my stomach wound. Though there's no way I was still healing after all this time he wasn't going to risk hurting me so his kisses were slow and controlled.

"Rayne relax, no one's here besides us and our dragons. Or are you afraid of them hearing us?" He whispered as he lifted his mouth from me, grinning as my face flushed. "Its okay..." He muttered before he leant down and when I felt the tip of his tongue touch my navel I let out a groan, eyes rolling. Slowly he tongued my navel, listening intentlly as I groaned and as I shifted beneath him he actually managed a chuckle before he kissed my belly, trailing the lightest kisses against it and as his mouth made its way towards my chest I shut my eyes.

"Rayne I want to see you...open your eyes." He whispered and hearing his voice I slowly opened my eyelids just as he kissed my lips, his tongue slipping into my mouth as I opened my mouth wider. I would have let out a groan if my mouth wasn't mashed against his, his tongue exploring my mouth. Then his tongue found mine and wrapped around it, making me forget all about being upset. As he kissed me deeply I felt his hand leave the bed and reach for my pants, carefully slipping them down and off. By the time his kiss ended and Moordryd released my tongue I sighed just before he reached over and pulled me closer, shifting until I was sitting on his lap.

"Okay what are we doing right now?" I asked, receiving a raised eyebrow in response.

"What does it look like?" He chuckled kissing my throat and I sighed as I tilted my head back slightly, letting out a purr at the same time. "Heh you're not complaining right now. Is something bothering you?" He asked as he lifted his head and I chewed on my bottom lip, not sure what was preventing me from enjoying myself.

"I'm not sure. I just have this feeling...something bad's going to happen." I muttered as he stared at me and a few seconds passed before I sighed, suddenly feeling really stupid. "I...don't know why I keep getting upset. Sorry Moordryd...guess I'm a pretty lousy excuse for a girlfriend, huh?" I whispered and in response he kissed me, making me almost forget my own name. "Wow..." I mumbled as he hugged me against his chest and he chuckled, kissing my forehead.

"For all we know you could be right...or just over-tired." Moordryd answered and I tilted my head at him, giving me a look and he grinned. "If I say I believe you will you cheer up?" He asked and I rolled my eyes, playfully punching his shoulder.

"Oh and one thing...why am I missing my pants?" I asked, giving him a slight grin and he laughed, pushing me over and I burst out laughing as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Which ended with Moordryd's teeth nipping my neck, making me gasp before he tongued my neck and I sighed, enjoying myself. But as we kissed I couldn't help thinking that something bad was going to happen and less than a minute later we heard voices, interrupting us and as we both shot up I frowned.

"Called it." I whispered before Moordryd leapt off the bed like his butt was on fire and I clamped a hand over my mouth to prevent a giggle from escaping. Ducking down Moordryd grabbed my pants and quickly handed them to me. I slipped them on as Moordryd watched the door and just as I adjusted them we both heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I called as I sat on the edge of the bed, pretending that I was there all the time though I didn't realize that I had a slight mark on the base of my neck, courtesy of Moordryd and his teeth.

"I'm not interrupting something, am I?" Artha asked as Moordryd gave him a frown, crossing his arms against his chest and I shook my head. "Dad wants to see you two. Something about what happened in the track of doom." He explained and I hopped down from the bed, a slight frown on my face and he gave me a sympathic smile. "Yeah I know but its important."

"That's fine, I should be practicing anyway. In case we need to fight again." I replied as I walked towards the door and Moordryd gave me a nod, following just behind me. Out of sight of Artha, Moordryd reached over and for the next few minutes he held my hand and once we exited the house I noticed he didn't release my hand. Just that small gesture made me glad that I'd come back from the brink, even if it cost me more then I cared to think about. At least for the time being.

Following behind Artha I began to wonder just what his father wanted to see us both and not just me. I soon found out when we walked towards the stables and Connor walked outside to greet us, a slight frown on his face and I sighed instantly figuring out why.

"Its not about the track of doom, is it?" I asked in a quiet voice and Connor slowly shook his head, making me chew my bottom lip. "Should I be worried?"

"I thought I told you two to behave yourselves when you're staying under my roof?" Connor asked moving closer until he was standing over me, his eyes narrowed as he looked from me to Moordryd and back.

"We didn't do anything. Anyway I thought you called us here to talk about me being the Light Booster. If this is a lecture...just save it." I replied, finding myself growing angry at the elder Penn and before anyone could stop me I strode purposely towards the stables intending to find Quiksilva and go for a ride. As soon as I entered the stables I heard footsteps and I wasn't at all surprised to find Moordryd following me.

"Never seen you get angry at Mr Penn...where did that come from?" He asked, leaning against the doorway and I rubbed my eyes, not really sure why I had almost lashed out (verbally of course) at Connor. "Its because of what he said, isn't it?"

"I know its his home but to talk down to me like that..." I trailed off as Quiksilva walked over and nuzzled my leg, earning a pat on his head. "I shouldn't be mad at him since we did almost..." I heaved a sigh, not wanting to finish that sentence and with my back towards him I didn't notice the faintest of smiles cross Moordryd's lips. If I had I might have been just a little worried that he had something in mind that involved the two of us.

"I have an idea. Since you want to practice racing and learn a few more mag skills we could sneak into my father's citatdel and borrow some of his gear." Moordryd suggested and I turned slightly, raising an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "Or we could just stay here and forget about your training. Its not like you need it." He added and seeing the grin on his face I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine then. I know I need training so let's go." I answered before Quiksilva magged me and he blinked as we shot past him. Rolling his eyes he whistled for Decepshun and once she appeared she magged him and waiting for his orders.

"To my father's cicitadel. And hurry we can't let Rayne and Quiksilva beat us there." He told his dragon and she shot forward, her paws almost a blur as she rushed after us.


	60. Chapter 60

**Once again a little warning that this chapter is M since it contains a sex scene, though nothing graphic.**

I soon asked Quiksilva to slow down enough so Decepshun and Moordryd to catch up, since I really didn't know my way there. As Decepshun raced alongside us I grinned at Moordryd who mirrored my grin with one of his own, enjoying our unintentional race even if he wouldn't admit it. A little over half an hour later Quiksilva slowed as the citadel's towers loomed over us and I couldn't help an involuntary shudder as I remembered the last few times I'd faced Word.

"Its going to be fine. Besides I know my way around the citadel and my father will never even know we're there." Moordryd told me as Quiksilva magged me gently to the ground and I gave him a nod, still not totally sure that the elder Paynn wouldn't realize we were sneaking into his compound. But as we walked carefully through a side entrance I didn't see Moordryd smile at my back, already going through the plan in his head. Moordryd hadn't lied when he told me we'd be borrowing some of his father's gear, he just forgot to mention the other part of the plan that involved him having some fun with me.

Once inside I followed just behind Moordryd, keeping close to the walls and only walking where he told me to go and soon we found exactly what we were looking for; a whole room filled with every draconium gear you could imagine.

"Wow there must be thousands of Dracels worth of gear in this one room alone." I whispered, keeping my voice as low as possible and Moordryd chuckled as he set to work choosing only the gear we'd need. Helping him carry it proved a problem since I wasn't as strong as I hoped and seeing me struggle, Moordryd led me to a small door.

"There's a backpack we can use to carry this." He told me and I grinned, shifting the Red Thrusting gear in my arms and once he unlocked the door, he motioned me inside. The moment I cleared the doorway I noticed that we seemed to be a bedroom of some sort but I ignored the odd feeling that flowed through me, instead setting down the gear and stretching my aching back.

"That's a relief." I sighed as he set the White Aero gear down on the floor before he carefully shut the door and turned to me. "Um...why did you close the door? And where's the bag?" I asked as Moordryd walked towards me and before I could react he swept me into his arms, his lips finding mine and my eyes went wide in shock. Pretty soon my eyes started to close as my arms wrapped around his waist, kissing him back just as hungryly. Coming up to breathe I looked into his eyes as he grinned down at me. "You had this all planned, didn't you? Get me alone in," I looked around and soon it occured to me that this was his room, judging from the clothes strewn about the floor, "your room." I finished and he gave me a slight chuckle. Then his lips found mine again and I forgot all about being mad with him as I held him tight.

A few minutes later...

Now sitting in the middle of the bed, I watched as Moordryd began to caress and touch me and after a short few minutes I found myself wanting more.

"Moordryd...that feels..." I groaned then as his mouth found my chest and as he slowly slipped his hands up my shirt my head tilted back, loving the way he knew exactly where I liked to be touched. "So drac..." I muttered just as his hands reached my breasts and the groan that escaped from me earned a chuckled from Moordryd.

"You like that?" He whispered as he cupped my breasts for a moment before carefully reaching for the clasp on my bra. I didn't push him away and that's all the confirmation he needed as he unclipped my underwear, slipping it off and setting it down on the desk beside the bed. "The you'll definitely love this." He muttered as he moved closer and the second his tongue flicked across my left nipple I trembled.

"Wonderful." I mumbled arching my back to give him more room and he smiled before his mouth closed on the nipple and as he gently sucked on it I moaned, eyes closing as I enjoyed the sensation. Hearing me groan he sucked even harder and I shuddered, not wanting this moment to end. When it did almost a minute later I groaned, frustrated until Moordryd licked the right nipple and my back almost arched off the bed. Unable to form words I groaned instead as Moordryd began to suck lightly on my nipple. His tongue and mouth moving over the nipple, slowly at first then picking up speed Moordryd listened as I moaned and before he'd finished I gripped the blanket in both fists, trying to keep still.

"Your face's flushed." Moordryd told me when he finally gave me a moment to breathe, releasing my breasts and as I sat there, panting he kissed my cheek. "That was pretty good, huh?" He asked and I responded by grabbing his chin, kissing him deeply. "Yeah...that was good." He chuckled as I lay back and he sighed before he pinned me to the bed.

Seconds later my shirt followed my bra and Moordryd leant in close, his lips pressing against my neck and throat. I trembled then as his lips trailed soft kisses down towards my chest and stomach, my head shifting back and forth and when Moordryd licked my navel I shivered. Just for a moment his lips curled at the corner, giving me a cheeky grin before he started to tongue my navel, knowing I wouldn't be able to control myself and he was right as, the moment his tongue darted into my navel, my hips bucked.

"Moordryd...can't keep...still." I moaned and he increased the pace of his tongue, making me moan underneath his body. This went on for what felt like forever and as his tongue slipped from me I whimpered before he kissed me.

"First you stand up to my father then Mr Penn. Where have you been hiding from me?" Moordryd whispered as he sat back and I slowly sat up, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"Another world." I replied before I kissed him, deeply and passiontely. The next few minutes were a completely blur and by the time I realized it I was sitting in just my underpants and I blushed furiously.

"You look so cute right now." Moordryd muttered as he stared into my eyes and I suddenly had the urge to cover myself. But as I lifted my arms, pressing them against my chest in an effort to hide my nakedness, he sighed reaching over and setting his hands down on my arms. "You don't need to hide from me." He told me and as he kissed my throat, gently nibbling it I sighed and when he started to push my arms down I didn't resist. "Just one more thing to go." He whispered as he reached down and as his hands gripped my pants I placed my hands over his, helping him remove them from me.

Fully naked I watched as he looked me up and down, giving me a smile before he gently kissed me. As the kiss ended Moordryd started to undress and I felt my cheeks grow hot as his gaze never left my eyes and just as he finished undressing I pulled him against me, kissing him deeply before his tongue made its way into my mouth. Unable to groan I trembled as it explored my mouth, his arms holding me tight and before I was ready he released me.

"I...love you, Moordryd." I muttered and his gray eyes went wide in shock and I heard myself giggle. "Its the truth." I added in case he thought I was joking and he gave me the biggest grin before he shifted on the bed, moving behind me and kissing my neck and shoulders.

"I...love you, too." Moordryd stammered and I smiled to myself before he reached down and when I felt his hands grip my backside I tensed a little, knowing what was coming and he nuzzled my neck. "Its going to be okay." He whispered before he positioned himself behind me and after spending a few seconds wondering if this was such a good idea, he pushed himself deep inside me. He wasn't prepared for my reaction as my back arched and I let out an almost strangled scream which caused his eyes to fly to my face, suddenly afraid that he'd hurt me. "Rayne!" He hissed, trying not to be too loud in case someone heard and after a few seconds I gasped, my fingers digging into the soft blankets and he stared as I tilted my face towards him. "Did I hurt you?" He asked and I swallowed before I could answer.

"I'm...okay. That felt...so very nice...better than the first time." I gasped and it took him some time before he understood what I meant.

"So that's your spot, huh?" He asked, a cheeky grin appearring on his face and getting a somewhat blank stare he kissed my cheek. "The spot...where you like to be touched." He explained and again I blushed, unable to believe that I liked being touched there or that I even had a spot. "Rayne don't be embaressed. Its normal to like that."

"When have I ever been normal?" I whispered and that earned me a laugh before Moordryd moved his hips against mine and I bit back a moan of pleasure. When Moordryd started to slowly thrust his hips back and forth, he was also made sure to hit my spot (as he called it) everytime and very soon I couldn't help it, my back arching as I let out a cry of pleasure. Once I started to thrust, moving in unison with Moordryd he smiled despite the pleasure flowing through him and as we moved as one he kissed and nipped my neck, holding me tightly around my middle as he sped up and I followed, enjoying our lovemaking even more then the first time. Soon we could only hear one another's moans as we made love together and Moordryd was right, it was better the second time.

Pretty soon I felt something building up within me, something wonderful but I didn't want this to end and I clamped down on the pleasurable feeling, instead grabbing Moordryd's chin and kissing him as gently and sweetly as I could. Holding me against his chest, Moordryd's tongue licked my throat earning another groan as I fought against my release.

"Rayne...just let go." He panted feeling me tensing up and I gasped, eyes closing and when his teeth bit my shoulder I let out a cry. Seconds later my back arched and he watched, sweat running down his face as I let out a loud cry before I slumped forward breahing heavily. He somehow managed a chuckle before Moordryd thrust three times into me before he threw back his head, uttering a cry of total pleasure that echoed through his bedroom. As I trembled from exhaustion I finally let go of the blanket, finding that my knuckles had turned white from gripping it so hard.

"Moordryd..." I mumbled and he gave me a tired smile, reaching up to gently stroke my face. "You...planned this...didn't you?"

"Guilty. The first time we were together...I wasn't as good as I wanted it to be." He admitted and I cupped his chin, kissing his cheek in response.

"I wasn't either. Besides we're still new to this and it'll take time before we know what each other likes. Besides as long as its you I'm with its always drac." I answered fighting to keep my eyes open as exhaustion took its toll on me and he nuzzled my neck, feeling just as sleepy.

"Maybe we should stay here, just for a few hours before we head back." Moordryd suggested as he released me, shifting over and lying on one side of the bed. I gave him a tired yawn in response and lay back, snuggling into the blanket and as my eyes slowly closed I felt him reach around and hug me against his chest. As I drifted off Moordryd pulled the blanket over us and resting his head against my back he soon joined me.

Hours passed and as Moordryd stirred awake he found himself wondering just where he was, still half asleep and once he shifted and found me lying against him he gave me a sleepy smile.

"Rayne." He whispered and in response I buried my face in the blanket, too warm and cozy to move and he leant over, nuzzling my neck. "We should head back to the compound." He told me and I groaned, not wanting to move.

"But I'm too comfy." I complained and he grinned, kissing my cheek and I opened my eyes to find his pale gray ones watching me with a slightly bemused smile."I like it here."

"I know but my father might notice that we're here and do you really want to face him again?" Moordryd asked and I blinked before I sat up, the blanket slipping from my body. "Wow..." He muttered and I rolled my eyes, reaching over to grab my bra and shirt, only for Moordryd to block me and give me a kiss. Coming up for air seconds afterward I sighed as he kissed my throat and I was all set for him to make love to me again but he reached for his own clothes instead. The disappointment was obvious on my face by the way my lips curled slightly and the way my eyes stared at him, slightly narrowed and he chuckled.

"I wanted to stay...for a little while longer." I sighed as he slipped his boots back on and he smiled at me, reaching over and cupping my chin.

"We can always continue this when we get back to the compound." Moordryd offered, trying not to laugh at the way my eyes lit up at that. "Come on, get dressed or are you going to walk around like that?" He added, handing me my shirt and bra and I nodded reaching for my clothes. By the time I reached for my sneakers, Moordryd had already packed the bag with both sets of gear and as he leant against the door he gave me a slight smile.

"Okay I'm ready to go." I told him as I stood up and walked over, only for Moordryd's arms to slip around my waist. "Shouldn't we be going?" I asked, one eyebrow raised and he smiled before his lips met mine, kissing me for the millionth time today. Not that I minded or anything but we'd never leave if he kept this up.

Once he let me go I followed him outside into the corridor and with the bag being carefully carried in my arms I watched as he check to see if we were being followed before he motioned me to follow him, not knowing that someone had been watching us from the moment we set foot in the citadel, someone we both knew and as we reached over dragons who had been waiting patiently for us I shivered suddenly and glanced back.


	61. Chapter 61

"Is something wrong?" Moordryd asked when he noticed me looking back. But I didn't even hear him, too focused on what I thought I heard. Trying not to get annoyed with me he set his hand down on my shoulder and I jumped, whirling around and he stared at me.

"Moordryd don't do that! You almost scared the scales off of me." I swallowed and he raised an eyebrow at me, looking a little amused. "Look I thought I heard something and...never mind I'm probably just imagining things." I sighed and that's when both our dragons growled, Quiksilva rushing to my side as he snarled at something. "What is it, 'silva?" I whispered and he reached over, gently grabbing the edge of my jacket before he tugged me backwards.

"Rayne I can hear something something too." Moordryd answered as he stared past me, his eyes narrowing as he tried to work out what was making the noise. As we listened, Quiksilva stared at me and before I could react he magged me.

"Whoa!" I yelped before I grabbed the handlebars of the saddle, looking down at my dragon in confusion. "Why did you..?" I began to ask before Moordryd swallowed and rushed towards Decepshun, almost leaping onto her back.

"Move it, Rayne!" Moordryd suddenly yelled at me before his dragon took off, leaving me a little confused and maybe just a little bit hurt at being yelled at. Though once I caught a glimpse of the ancient warrior step into my line of sight I instantly urged Quiksilva to follow Decesphun, as fast as he could. With a growl he shot after Moordryd's dragon, outrunning her in seconds and Moordryd blinked in shock as Decepshun raced after us.

As we raced forward I heard something whizz past my head, just missing my left ear but I didn't stop as we tried to put as much distance between us and Armeggaddon, who seemed bent on turning us into a smear on the pavement. Even as multiple blasts of mag energy shot past us, Quiksilva kept his eyes on the road ahead and when we finally arrived back at the Dragon Eyes compound he came to such an abrupt halt that I almost flew over his head, only just gripping the handles of the saddle with enough force to stay seated.

As Moordryd and Decepshun caught up I gave him a slight smile, glad that we'd made it here without a scratch and he returned it. Only to frown slightly for some weird reason and as I stared back, unsure why my left ear started to throb and as I reached up Moordryd dismounted. When my hand came away bloody I stared, eyes wide at my palm and as my vision began to grow dim, Moordryd rushed forward. "What...happened to my...ear?" I mumbled before everything went black.

"What happened to you?" Cain asked sometime later and glancing up at his best friend, Moordryd narrowed his eyes. "I was just asking." He added wondering why he was getting a glare.

"Armeggaddon attacked us without warning. That's what happened." Moordryd answered as he looked down at me, now lying on his bed and barely concious. "Rayne can you hear me?" He asked and I blinked, not sure where I was or why my ear hurt so much.

"Huh?" I mumbled as I stared up at him and Cain, not sure why he looked so worried. When he gave me a slight smile I tried to grin back, only to gasp as my ear and then the back of my head throbbed. Instead of answering I whimpered, my eyes shutting tight from the pain.

"Armeggaddon's mag-blast just winged you. But its not serious." Moordryd answered and I opened one eye, trying to glare at him and he chuckled. "Just be glad it wasn't right on target or you'd be missing your head."

"Ugh. Why am I always the one getting hurt? Its so unfair." I complained despite being injured and to my surprise Cain and Moordryd chuckled. "Guys its not funny." I grumbled trying to cross my arms and finding myself unable to figure out how.

"Just relax and let me have a look at your ear." Moordryd said as he reached for the side of my head and I tilted my head, letting him even if I was still angry. "Not too bad but it might need stitches." He told me and my face paled as I stared up at him, pain and fear clear on my face.

"Don't be such a..." Cain began before I glared up at him, instantly shutting him up. "Whatever." He muttered, crossing his arms as Moordryd stood and went to get the first aid kit. When he returned my eyes went wide the moment he removed a thin needle and a roll of what appeared to be and as he knelt beside me I shifted as far away as possible, shaking a little.

"I have to do this or it'll never heal. Now just stay still." Moordryd explained and I tried to be brave, I really did until the very tip of the needle poked my ear. I cried out suddenly, from fear or pain I'm not sure, but the very next thing I knew as I struggled to open my eyes were the sounds of running feet. Or maybe claws since they sounded a little louder and as I tried to work out who's I heard a growl.

"Quiksilva, for the last time its a human-sized door and you're a dragon!" Moordryd yelled and I managed a grin as my eyes drifted closed, though not before I heard someone enter the room.

Time passed and by the time I woke, my eyes barely open, I found Moordryd kneeling beside me. Just for a moment I caught him gazing down at my face, an almost sweet look on his face and when he noticed me returning the look he coughed, his cheeks going red.

"I thought you were still sleeping." Moordryd muttered before he reached over and stroked my forehead with the tips of his fingers, almost like he was checking something. "Good your fever's gone down." He said and getting a blank stare he chuckled.

"Was I sick?" I whispered as I tried to rise, only for the room to lurch and with a groan I lay back. "Ohh...not a good move." I mumbled as Moordryd turned slightly, reaching for a cup on the table beside me.

"Want some water?" He asked and I gave him a nod, which didn't really help my dizziness even a tiny bit. "Here let me help." He offered reaching around and pressing his hand to my back, helped me to sit up slightly. Carefully holding the cup in one hand he held it near my lips, helping me stay upright long enough to take a few sips. Once I was finished I gently pushed it towards him and he set it down before he helped me lie back.

"Did I faint again?" I asked and Moordryd gave me a slight nod, making me sigh. "Man I'm bad at that." I muttered and he suddenly laughed, causing me to frown at him. "Hah...hah."

"You really thought I wanted to stitch your ear?" He asked and when I didn't comment he chuckled. "I was only joking but you actually fainted. I don't know how to do that and besides I have my crew to do that for me." I gave me a slight pout then, annoyed at being teased and he leant over giving my forehead a quick kiss. "Though I would have if I knew how." He whispered and I gave him a weak smile, my ear and the back of my head still stinging.

"How is my ear and head now? Is it...bad?" I asked afraid what the answer would be and after a long moment Moordryd finally answered.

"It'll heal but well you might have a scar." Moordryd explained and seeing tears welling in my eyes he reached over, wiping my eyes. "Only a tiny one and no one will notice."

"Yeah...thanks. Everything keeps happening to me and I just...can't stop myself from crying." I sniffed and despite feeling dizzy I slowly sat up. His gaze softening, Moordryd wrapped his arm around my waist and very carefully pulled me into a one-armed hug. I wrapped both arms around his back in response, burying my face in his chest as I sniffed, trying to keep the tears at bay. For a while we just sat there and I was content to be held, grateful that he knew exactly what I needed. Then when I moved my head back his lips curled slightly, giving me a slight smile before he reached up and gently cupped my chin. In response I tilted my head back and when his mouth closed on mine, a sigh escaped.

I was a little disappointed when the kiss ended, judging from the pout I had going and Moordryd chuckled. "I'm supposed to be practicing aren't I?" I asked out of the blue and Moordryd raised an eyebrow at me. "Maybe I should..." I started to say as I stood, or tried to anyway until I stumbled and if Moordryd hadn't caught me I would have hit the floor. "Stay put." I added as I rubbed my eyes and helping me back to the bed I sighed, still feeling a little dizzy.

"That would be a smart move. Not all the others you've made so far." Moordryd commented and I made a growling sound, earning a chuckle once again. "Hey be nice. This is my bed you're using." He pointed out and when that clicked I gave him a cheeky grin.

"I knew I'd find my way into your bed at some point." I replied and with a laugh he kissed me, his hand reaching up and pressed against my shoulder. Seconds later I fell on my back before I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss.

I had been hoping that this would lead into something more and I knew Moordryd felt the same way since, as soon as the kiss ended he started to trail light kisses against my throat and neck. I sighed then and he smiled at me, brushing his lips against my forehead.

"Maybe we can leave your training to a little later. What do you say, Rayne?" Moordryd whispered and when I didn't reply he blinked at me, pausing as he stared at my face. "Hello?" Instead of giving him a response I rolled onto my side, making a sighing noise and he frowned at me.

Seconds later I was making a low snorting noise and he pushed himself up on one elbow as my grip on his neck loosened. "And now you decide to sleep. Very drac, Rayne." Moordryd complained as he sat up though after watching me sleep for a few seconds his lips curled and he gave me a slight smile. No longer annoyed with me he leant down and kissed my forehead before climbing off the bed. With a glance in my direction he left the room and just as he was closing the door as quietly as possible, Cain almost slammed into him.


	62. Chapter 62

"What is it, Cain?" Moordryd growled at Cain.

"Sorry to interrupt your alone time with Rayne but your father wants to see you." Cain answered as Moordryd started for the stables and he heard his best friend growl again, apparently not all too happy to face Word again.

"Can't this wait?" Moordryd muttered only for his VIDDCom to beep and he gave a frustrated sigh. "Hello...father." He said as Word Paynn appeared onscreen. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Watch your tongue boy unless you'd like to lose it." Word growled and to his left Cain winced. "I have news that there is a...disturbance in Mid city. I want you and your crew to find out what's causing it and report back to me. That is all." The moment the call ended Moordryd had the sudden urge to rip the VIDDCom off his arm and hurl it as far away as possible.

"How dare he order me around, like I'm his servant." Moordryd muttered and Cain saw the sudden anger in his pale grey eyes. He wanted to acknowledge that while Word was wrong to order him around it was also a very bad idea to cross him. After almost a minute of complete silence Moordryd finally gave in and decided that he should probably check it out, more for his own sake than his father's. Though before he could leave he heard a quiet voice and it seemed to be originating from his room. As he and Cain looked at each other the door to his room it slowly opened and Moordryd actually gave me a smile as I popped my head through the doorway, rubbing at my eyes with one hand.

"What's...all the noise?" I yawned and he chuckled as I wandered over, still half asleep and Cain gave me a grin. "Did you say Mid city?"

"Yeah but we'll take care of it. You stay here and rest, okay?" Moordryd said and Cain stared at his best friend, surprised that he was being so...nice.

"Uh uh, no way. Besides its just a scratch and I can fight." I replied and when Cain laughed I glared at him at the same time as Moordryd. "Okay not well. But still I want to help and you're not talking me out of it." I added, making my eyes as wide as possible and Moordryd gritted his teeth trying not to fall for my cute act. When that didn't work I started to sniff and Moordryd caved, not wanting to see me cry.

"Fine you can tag along. Just don't get in my way." Moordryd grumbled as he walked towards the stables and before I followed behind him, Cain gave me a surprised look.

"How do you do that?" Cain asked and I gave him a grin before I fell into step with him and Moordryd.

"I guess it works because I'm his girlfriend. Or maybe his weakness is me." I answered, giggling when I heard Moordryd snort at that. "Called it." I added as I walked beside Cain and once we reached the stables outside, Quiksilva rushed through the doorway. Knocking me on my butt I tried to be annoyed until he licked my face and nuzzled me, earning a laugh instead. "Yeah I'm happy to see you too, boy. Ready to head out?" I asked and he gave a snort, instantly magging me onto the saddle behind his head and I grinned. Letting Moordryd lead the way, Cain and I followed close behind on Coershun and Quiksilva.

Taking off at a quick pace we arrived in Mid city in no time at all and after slowing down I looked around, confused why it was so silent.

"I know boy. If there's really a disturbance like Word Paynn said, why is it so quiet?" I whispered just as something stepped into our path and Quiksilva leapt back. Thankfully I had a firm grip on the handles of the saddle and I stayed put, watching with shock as the Dragon Booster and Beau landed close to us. "Dragon Booster, what's going on?" I asked finding my voice but he seemed to ignore me, which made me glare at him.

"You six shouldn't be here." Dragon Booster told us, looking over his shoulder and before I could repeat the question, Moordryd interrupted.

"I don't take orders from the Dragon Blunder. So move it." Moordryd replied as Decepshun moved forward and that's right when I heard a roar. Instantly Decepshun froze before she lowered her head and started to growl, Quiksilva joining her.

"What is it, 'silva?" I asked, squinting a little as I tried to make out a shape getting closer and closer to us. Once I saw what it was I blinked as Armeggaddon almost strolled towards us. Even Beau looked uneasy and when the dragon of legend looks worried you know its time to run. "Not you again."

"How disrespectful." Armeggaddon spoke as he stared at me. "From one who doesn't even measure up to the original Light Booster."

"How dare you!" I yelled, reaching for my gauntlet only for both the Dragon Booster and Moordryd, even Cain really, to shake their heads at me. Silently fuming I crossed my arms instead and gave the ancient warrior a glare, which caused him to laugh.

"For once I didn't come here to fight. Instead I offer you a trade; your gauntlet...for your life." He growled at me and for the next few seconds I stared at him. Both my boyfriend and his best friend glanced at each other then at me, both as curious as the Dragon Booster about my answer. When I could speak what emerged was not what they were expecting.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?!" I yelled just loud enough for most, if not all, of Mid City to hear. Cringing a little, Quiksilva stared up at me his amber eyes slightly wide with a look that seemed to say 'that was stupid'. And I had to agree when Armeggaddon raised his hand and my dragon shot forward, narrowly missing the mag-blast which caused me to yelp and duck my head. Scattering, Cain and Moordryd both rushed past Armeggaddon who kept his gaze on me and I hate to admit that I was actually shaking in fear.

"For dragon's sake what were you thinking?!" Moordryd yelled as he dodged a mag-blast aimed at his head and once Decesphun pulled up alongside Quiksilva she gave my dragon a glare.

 _Is your rider crazy?_ She asked and he snorted, just as annoyed with me.

 _Yes but right now we need to get away from here as fast as possible_ , Quiksilva agreed as they raced along.

"Just stay out of his way. Besides did you really think I'd give up my gauntlet for him?" I shot back and Moordryd growled, fighting the urge to snap back at me. Thankfully Cain rushed alongside, interrupting his brilliant comeback and he sighed, instead trying to work out what to do next. Then he had an idea and turned to Cain, quickly whispering something to him.

"But what about you?" Cain asked and Moordryd narrowed his eyes. "Fine then I'll see you back at the compound." He muttered before Coershun rushed past, knowing exactly where to go next. As soon as they disappeared into the distance, taking the long way back to avoid Armeggaddon, I slowed Quiksilva and raised my arm. Quickly I removed my amulet from inside my jacket pocket and gave my dragon a grin.

"Unlock the light!" I yelled and once I was covered in my armor I grinned, Quiksilva raering up before he turned around and shot after the ancient warrior. Which left Moordryd to stare after me before he rolled his eyes, reaching into his jacket for his own amulet.

"Unleash the shadow!" He shouted, letting out a laugh as his own armor covered him from head to toe. Transforming into her pure black draconium self, Decepshun let out a triumphant roar before she rushed to help us.

"Beau we need to help them." Dragon Booster said and Beau roared, leaping into the air and lunging at Armeggaddon. But the ancient warrior dodged his attack and fired a mag-blast that narrowly missed the dragon of legend.

I attacked next, using the mag-blast I'd learnt and I grinned as the energy shot toward Armeggaddon's face, only for our enemy to chuckle and raise his hands. Quiksilva skidded to a halt and spun around, rushing back the way we'd come and as he did I saw a set of eight black dragons leap onto the pavement.

Before I could blink the dragons channelled their mag energy into Armeggaddon who used the mag stream to rise high into the air. As the Dragon Booster and Shadow Booster watched on, Armeggaddon rapidly spun and fired multiple bursts of mag energy our way. Realizing that he was just too powerful Quiksilva started to run, closely followed by the Shadow Booster and Dragon Booster. But a stray bolt smacked into Decepshun and she went down hard, throwing Moordryd from her back as she crashed to the pavement.

"Moordryd!" I shouted pulling hard on the handles of the saddle and Quiksilva skidded to a halt. "We have to help them." I told him and he gave me a brief nod before he rushed back, dodging a blast of energy that would have sent him flying had it connected. Getting closer I saw a blast of mag energy heading straight for Moordryd and without thinking I reacted insitead, channelling a stream of mag energy from Quiksilva into me.

Letting out a yell I sent it at the bolt, both energy blasts connecting less than a metre from Moordryd's head and exploding. The resulting blast almost knocked me off my feet but I stayed strong and urged Quiksilva forward, who magged Moordryd onto his back. Decepshun stumbled to her feet, shaking her head to clear it and gave Armeggaddon a roar angry that he'd dare attack her and her rider.

"Decepshun, get clear!" I yelled and she growled, angry that I was giving her an order before she magged Moordryd. "Please girl." I added as quickly as I could, worried that another bolt of mag energy would connect. With a snort she took off, leading Moordryd away and as Quiksilva went to follow something struck me in the back throwing me clear as he tumbled to the sidewalk.

Not knowing I was now in grave danger, Moordryd and Decepshun slowed down and as she stood panting he glanced back. Only to see a riderless dragon climbing to his feet. His eyes going wide, Moordryd went to rush back only to see the Dragon Booster hold up a flash stick and Armeggaddon's dragons let out almost simtanious roars of surprise. With his mag stream vnishing, Armeggaddon fell only to right himself and glare as both boosters watched from a safe distance.

"I have to go after her." Moordryd said and Decepshun tried to walk back, only for her right front leg to crumble and she almost fell.

"No Moordryd. We'll come back for her. Besides Quiksilva will find her and bring her back." Dragon Booster told him and Moordryd glared at him, desperate to find me. But I had managed to get clear of Armeggaddon, in the chaos limping away towards an alley not too far away. I wasn't sure how I'd ended up escaping but I was just glad that I hadn't been spotted. Kneeling down I watched, shaking a little as Armeggaddon searched for me and as I shivered he walked right past me. Silently thanking dumb luck I sat a little heavily on the cold ground, leaning against a nearby building as I fought to calm my rapidly beating heart. Slowly calming down I sighed before I tried to contact Quiksilva, using our mental link.

 _Quiksilva, its Rayne. Can you hear me?_ I thought and receiving no response I tried again and again. Still nothing and I whimpered, suddenly feeling so alone. Sitting there I brought my knees close to my stomach and fighting the fear that coursed through me I attempted one more mental outreach. When nothing happened I started to give up hope before I felt a voice in my head.

 _ **Rayne, where are you? Are you okay?**_ Quiksilva asked and his familar warm voice brought tears springing to my eyes.

 _I'm okay. Right now I'm in an alleyway somewhere in Mid City_. I responded and I heard him chuckle into my head.

 _ **Rayne do you know how many alleys there are in Mid City**_? He replied and I sighed before I tried to describe it. Then I began to feel really sleepy and when I didn't answer right away he frowned. _**Rayne? Are you sure you're okay?**_

 _Yeah...sleepy though._ I mumbled and he growled, understanding that I was exhausted.

 _ **Rayne stay awake. We need to know where you are right now.**_ Quiksilva growled and I yawned then, torn between wanting to shut my eyes for a few minutes and answering my dragon. Unfortunately my exhasution won out and I fell into an dreamless sleep before Quiksilva could get a more detailed description of my surroundings. _**Rayne?**_

"Did you find her?" Moordryd asked as he stood beside Decepshun and when Quiksilva lowered his head and gave a mournful cry he frowned. "We have to find her before night sets in. She won't survive out in the cold, especially if she's hurt."

"I know Moordryd but we have no idea where Rayne is. There a dozens of alley in Mid City alone and..." Dragon Booster replied and Moordryd whirled on him, anger and maybe even a little fear showing in his eyes.

"I'll search each and every one if it means finding her. I dodn't care how hard it is." Moordryd growled and to his shock Artha clapped him on the back, getting a very confused stare in return.

"I thought you'd say that. Come on, let's find your girlfriend." Artha told him and Moordryd was thankful that no one could see the smile that crept onto his lips at that moment. While they searched high and low for me, I woke when something landed in the alley and I shook, trying to make myself one with the shadows just as something leapt into the light. And that's when I managed a tired laugh, finding the scarest creature in Dragon City now watching me before it stuck out its tongue at me.

"Fancy me being scared of a yellow-bellied newt. Can't figure out why Cain finds them so scary." I muttered as it eyed me for a long moment then tilted its head at me before scurrying away. As it did I remembered the one time the newt found its way into the compound and the shriek that emerged from Cain's mouth, before he hide behind Moordryd. That brought a smile to my lips as he begged someone, anyone to get rid of it so I casually picked it up into my arms and gently let it go a short distance from the compound. Which pretty much made me Cain's second best friend, after Moordryd off course.

"At least my friends are looking for me...I hope they find me soon." I muttered as I wrapped my arms around my knees, hugging them close to my body in an effort to keep warm. Resting against the wall I shivered, getting colder by the second and after sitting there for a while and hearing nothing but silence I sighed. Finding an inner strength I didn't even know I had I climbed to my feet and started to head for the closest possible safe haven, in this case Penn Stables, I wondered if anyone would come and find me.

As I wandered in the general direction of the stables, at least I think I was heading in the right direction, I didn't know that Moordryd had just found the alley I had recently vacated. When he found no trace of me he growled low in his throat and was just turning around when Quiksilva moved past him, lowering his head and sniffing the ground.

"What is it? Is it Rayne?" Moordryd whispered not wanting to get his hopes up too high as my dragon sniffed around the pavement and after letting out a snort, Quiksilva gave an excited bellow. "Can you track her?"Moordryd asked and getting a firm nod he grinned. Not far from their location, Artha and Beau were watching over Decepshun who gave a frustrated growl at being left behind.

"I know girl but you're hurt and you need to rest. Besides Quiksilva'll keep him out of trouble." Artha replied as he reached over and Decepshun snorted, letting him rub her snout. Less than a minute later both Moordryd and Quiksilva rushed past them going at a tremendous speed. Staring at both dragon and rider, the two dragons and one rider blinked before Moordryd called out.

"Rayne's this way!" Moordryd shouted and forgetting about her leg, Decepshun hurried after them followed closely by Beau and Artha. When they finally caught up they saw the stables a few feet away and as Quiksilva slowed, letting out a roar that woke me. While they had been searching frantically for me I had made my way to the stables and the moment I cleared the doorway I found myself needing to rest. Almost dropping to the ground I leant against the wall and ended up falling into a deep sleep. Which wasn't as deep as I thought when I heard a roar that seemed to echo through the Penn Stables and as I slowly opened one eye, I heard the sound of claws on the ground before Quiksilva rushed through the doorway.


	63. Chapter 63

"Quiksilva? When did you get here?" I muttered and he gave me a happy growl, rushing over and almost colliding with me. Skidding to a sudden halt his tail thrashed from side to side as he nuzzled me and I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him.

"I was so worried about you." He growled as he nuzzled my neck and I sighed, feeling a little guilty that I'd made him worry. And not just him as the Dragon Booster and Shadow Booster appeared in the doorway and without even looking at Moordryd I knew I was in for a lecture, or at the very least a glare.

As I watched he removed his own medallion, changing back to his usual racing jacket and pants before he walked over and stared down at me, his arms crossed against his chest. Rolling his eyes at Moordryd, who narrowed his eyes in response, Artha decided to give us a moment and walked away. He had only just left when Moordryd glanced at the doorway and seeing no sign of Artha, he knelt beside me.

"Before you start yelling at me, I..." I didn't get to finish when he suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and I found myself pulled into a tight hug. Shocked by his response, though a little happier that I wasn't getting yelled at, I returned it wrapping my arms around his waist. After a few seconds Moordryd coughed and relaxed his grip on me, watching as I lifted my head and looked up at him.

"I couldn't find you and...I thought." Moordryd muttered as he stared at me and I sighed, gently kissing his cheek. "But Quiksilva followed your scent and here you are."

"I'm alright. I appreciate you worrying about me but I can take care of myself. Though it is nice that you're so protective of me." I answered and he grinned, his smile soon fading as I winced.

"Are you hurt?" Moordryd asked, almost instantly thinking how stupid that question was when I gritted my teeth. "Let me check...after you change back." Giving him a slight nod I slipped the medallion from my gauntlet and after a quick burst of light I changed back.

"Its my back. Got hit by a mag-blast or whatever that attack was. It really hurts." I gasped and he moved behind me, before he reached for the hem of my shirt. Only to pause and tilt his head to look at my face. "Go ahead."

Carefully Moordryd slipped the back of my shirt up and after a few seconds he made a noise in his throat, making me worry. "Wow...that's some bruise." He whistled as he pressed his open palm against it and I hissed, making his eyes go wide. "Oh scales sorry!" He muttered and I took a few deep breaths before I narrowed my eyes at him. "I should have been the one getting hurt." He sighed and I tugged at his jacket, making him stare down at me.

"Look you didn't do anything, Armeggaddon did and besides I was protecting you. I wanted to." I answered as he sat beside me, almost hip to hip and I gave him a weak smile. "You can't always protect me so I need to take care of myself." Leaning to one side I rested my head against his shoulder, fighting hard to stay awake though that wasn't too difficult since my back began to throb. "How are you anyway?"

"You're the one who's injured, not me." Moordryd replied, reaching around and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "You care too much, that's your weakness." He muttered and I could have argued with that. Too tired to care I sat there instead, trying my best to ignore the pain radiating from my back and my ear where I'd already copped the blunt of Armeggaddon's mag blast.

In the silence that followed Moordryd thought about why Armeggaddon had asked for my gauntlet and also why he kept targeting me. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden snorting noise and when he glanced down at my face my eyes were closed and with one arm drapped loosely around his neck, completely dead to the world. "Huh you can sleep through anything, can't you?" Moordryd whispered, hugging me tightly against his shoulder and I sighed, snuggling into his side. "Though after the day we've both had..." He yawned then and gave a chuckle, not really that shocked at how tired he was. Moordryd really wanted to crash in his own bed, or at least the spare bed that I frequented here at Penn Stables. Then he looked at me and gave me a grin, deciding that right now this was the best place to rest. So he wrapped his other arm around me and leaning against my side, he closed his eyes.

"Are you sure they're in here?" Cain asked and Decepshun rolled her eyes, earning a slight narrowing of his eyes. "Just asking." He muttered before he tip-toed towards the doorway of the stable. Instead of going back to the compound, Cain had chosen to travel here why he wasn't sure though something told him that it was a good idea. And he soon realized why when he found Moordryd leaning against me, both of us completely out cold. "Well I guess that explains a few things." He muttered as he crept closer and as he did, I shifted in my sleep as a nightmare unfolded.

"Quiksilva...Moordryd? Anyone there?" I called as I wandered around in the darkness and as the moon moved out from behind the clouds I stopped in my tracks, shaking as the darkness cleared. Around me lay the still bodies of dozens of dragon crew members and their dragons, most I didn't reconquize which didn't make the sight any less sickening. As I wandered aimlessly I searched desperately for my boyfriend and his crew as well as the Penn Crew.

Then I began to tremble as I found the lifeless bodies of the Dragon Booster and Beau. Just ahead I saw the rest of his crew but I just couldn't make my feet move, feeling too sickened to keep going. Then I heard laughter and as I stood there, wrapping my arms around my stomach as I swallowed, something shot forward and I was knocked backwards by what I assumed was a mag-blast. Gasping I lay there before someone lashed out and gripped me around the throat, dragging me to my feet and as I struggled to breathe I found myself looking once more at my darker side.

"We meet once again...Rayne." The Light Booster laughed as she stared into my eyes and unable to break free I tried to glare at her. "Hmph pathetic." She giggled and just for a moment she loosened her grip, allowing me to kick out at her hand. She cried out, instantly blasting me backwards with a powerful mag-blast her anger getting the better of her. As I struck the ground she rushed forward and I just dodged her foot as she sent a kick at my head, leaving me momentarily off balance. Gasping a little I watched as she aimed another mag-blast at me, only for Armeggaddon to appear from nowhere and grab her arm. Shaking his head he strolled towards me, ignoring the bow and the angry sneer Rayne gave both of us.

"In case you're wondering...this is a glimpse of your future." Armeggaddon explained and when I stared at him, confusion in my eyes he chuckled. "I can see you don't understand. Very well I'll make this clear. You will destroy everyone you care about and bring about Dragon City's destruction no matter what path you choose." When I stumbled back, tripping over something behind me I glanced down and wished I hadn't. Choking back a sob I found the lifeless body of Decepshun and Moordryd. From the looks of him, his dragon had fallen and crushed him with her weight, her neck snapped and as I stared my hand flying to my mouth Moordryd gasped.

"Oh..." I mumbled, instantly dropping to my knees and cradling his head in my lap, tears falling down my face as I began to sob. "What have I done?" I whimpered and to my horror he tried to reach up. Instantly I gripped his hand in mine and he gave me a weak smile before he gasped, chest heaving and a geyser of blood erupted from his mouth before his arm hit the ground. His pale grey eyes went wide, pain and fear in their depths before they went blank. I let out a scream, the sound echoing through the battlefield and as I sobbed I lowered my head, my heart broken. I didn't even look up when I heard footsteps, Armeggaddon having reached me and as he raised his hand it glowed with a powerful mag-blast. I closed my eyes then, waiting to die and as he struck I cried out.

"Rayne!" Moordryd shouted and my eyes shot open, finding my boyfriend staring at me. As my vision adjusted I found that I was sitting on the cold stable floor, unable to understand how I had gotten here. "What happened?" He asked, his voice lowered as he heard someone close by and as I stared at him, my eyes went wide. Before he could understand why I was staring at him, face going pale, I lunged forward and buried my face in his chest sobbing histerically.

My sudden crying fit shocked even Cain, used to my sudden and very weid mood changes, stared as I wailed. More concerned about me than his image, Moordryd wrapped his arms around my back trying to avoid my bruise and hugged me tight. "Sshh its going to okay. You're fine." He told me, keeping his voice low and usually that would have worked but just thinking about what I'd seen in my nightmare made me sob even harder. The sound of running feet was soon heard and as Connor, Artha and even Lance came running into the stable I heard a growl. Not far behind was Quiksilva, almost knocking Cain over in his haste to reach me. But I didn't even notice, gripping Moordryd's back for dear life and Quiksilva nudged me, giving me a low growl.

"What's all the noise?" Connor asked as he appeared in the doorway, only to frown when he saw me shaking like a leaf. "Rayne?" He said and I didn't even respond, too scared to let go of Moordryd in case he disappeared.

"Whoa." Lance muttered as he stared at me then Moordryd, probably just as confused as everyone else in the stable. Finally Moordryd managed to get me to lift my head, tears streaking my face as I whimpered.

"What's wrong with her?" Artha asked as his father moved closer and I cowered, burying my face in Moordryd's chest and he looked at the leader of the Dragon Eyes.

"She just woke up and started crying. I don't know what's wrong with her. Can you help her?" Moordryd asked, looking at me as I trembled. Standing there for a few seconds, Connor stroked his chin.

"Its that same nightmare, isn't it?" Connor asked and everyone, except me, stared at me. "Rayne? Was it a nightmare?" He asked as he knelt beside us and I lifted my head slightly, giving him a tiny nod. "About Armeggaddon?"

"Him...and me." I whimpered and seeing the fear in my eyes made Moordryd hug me tighter. Grateful I rested my head in the crock of his neck, sniffing. "Everyone's dead...because of me."

"It was only a nightmare." Moordryd said as I sniffed, fresh tears streaking down my cheeks. "Look just take a deep breath and try to forget it." He told me, attempting to calm me down and that's when I narrowed my eyes.

"You died in my arms." I whispered before I saw the same moment from my nightmare flash into my head and I began to sob, burying my face in his chest. More than a little unnerved by that, Moordryd still hugged me. After a while my sobs subsided and when I went completely silent he glanced down at me, slightly amused to find that I'd fallen asleep.

"Oookay. Well that sounded a little creepy." Cain suddenly interrupted and everyone stared at him, making him blink. "What?"

"This isn't the first time she's had this dream, is it?" Artha asked and Moordryd sighed, taking one arm from my waist and running it through my hair.

"Did she mention...Armeggaddon?" Connor asked and Moordryd's head snapped up, almost waking me but I just snuggled into his chest with a sigh. "I was hoping that it was just a nightmare. I need to tell you all something." Taking a deep breath, Connor began to pace the stable.

"He's the one that keeps coming after us. Why dad?" Artha asked and with a glance at me, the elder Penn spoke.

"Three thousand years ago, Armeggaddon was the leader of the great Black Draconium empire. Using the friction between the other draconium empires, he helped start the dragon-human war. Eventually he ended up imprisoned in the Shadow Track until its destruction and he escaped." Connor explained and Moordryd frowned, remembering how many times the ancient warrior had tried to turn him against his father.

"So he's really after me." Moordryd muttered as he looked down at me for a moment. "I was the one he trained to rule the draconium empire someday. Even showed me where my gauntlet was."

"But he keeps coming after Rayne, not you so why?" Artha asked and we both heard a voice, which made everyone but me turn to see Parmon and Kitt walk in.

"Because he tried to get the Light Booster to side with him. He even trained her for a while until she crossed paths with his apprentice, the original Shadow Booster, and ultimately they became close. Eventually they chose to side with the Dragon Booster and that caused Armeggaddon...well that's when the Light Booster tried to defeat him. To protect her love and it cost her everything...including her life." Parmon explained and Cain raised an eyebrow at him then Moordryd.

"Makes sense why he wants Rayne so badly...hang on a second. So she's the Light Booster?" Cain asked and Moordryd rolled his eyes before he snorted.

"Its a long story and right now I can't be bothered explaining it. But, yes Cain she is. Despite what I originally thought." Moordryd answered just as I whimpered, shivering a little from whatever I was dreaming about.


	64. Chapter 64

Right now I was having a dream, maybe even a flashback to Bianca's life. Once again I found myself standing inside her room and for a moment I worried about what I might witness though she seemed alone and I sighed, grateful. Then I walked over as she sat at her desk and as I watched she took out a small silver book, about the size of my hand and set it down on the desk. Curious I stood beside her and after a long moment I realized that she was writing about her life.

 _ **I need to tell him. The Shadow Booster...no, Xander needs to know. I still can't believe that...**_ Pausing in her writing, Bianca places an open palm against her stomach and lets out a sigh, making my eyes go wide before I took a step back, shocked as she begins to write again.

_**Now I have two to protect...** _

"Wait so you were...oh Bianca. I'm so sorry." I whispered as I felt my eyes begin to well and as I sniffed, Moordryd stirred awake. With his arms wrapped around me, he'd eventually dozed off and it was only when he heard a noise coming from me that he blinked.

"Rayne...you awake?" He whispered, shifting and as he watched his eyes went wide as tears began to run down my cheeks. "Hey Rayne." He muttered reaching up and giving my shoulder a shake, afraid that I was having another nightmare and when I sighed he frowned.

"Bianca...I'm...sorry." I whimpered and just then I heard a voice, close to my ear and as I struggled awake I found Moordryd looking down at me. "Hmm...what's wrong?"

"I thought you were...never mind. How are you feeling?" Moordryd answered and as I sat up, rubbing at my eyes he gave me a slight smile, only to hear me sniff.

"I had a dream and I found something out...its about Bianca, the original Light Booster." I told him as I rested my head against his shoulder and after a pause I looked up at him. "She was writing in her journal and I read that...she was pregnant with the Shadow Booster's baby."

"Say again?" Moordryd asked, not sure he heard me right, and when I repeated myself his eyes went wide. "Wait so that means that...Armeggaddon killed not just Bianca and Hurricaynn but...her unborn baby too." He whispered and that even shocked Moordryd, not even noticing as I buried my face in his chest. Though he did hug me only moments later as I started to cry, mourning not just Bianca and her dragon but the child who never even had a chance at life. Knowing that words wouldn't help, Moordryd held me against him as his mind tried to make sense of everything he'd just learned.

So the one who trained me was a murder three times over, he thought as I kept my face hidden. I looked up when I heard him sigh, somehow knowing that he was feeling the same pain. When Moordryd noticed me looking at him he tried to give me a reassuring smile that failed when I hugged him suddenly.

"I wish I could have helped her." I whispered as Moordryd rested his head against mine and he gave a sudden snort, making me raise an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe if you'd existed three thousand years ago. Though if you had I wouldn't have met you." Moordryd explained and for some reason that made me laugh and he joined me, letting out a chuckle. "Are you feeling any better? I know that's probably a dumb question and all..."

"Its not dumb. I feel a little better I guess. Thanks for caring about me." I replied as I snuggled into his chest and he chuckled again. "Oh and sorry about the weird mood swings." I added and he raised his eyebrow at me, giving me a slight grin. "Okay what is that look for?"

"Are you sure you're not...you know?" Moordryd asked and in seconds he found himself sprawled on the ground with me glaring at him, hands on my hips. "I was just joking!" He quickly grumbled and I rolled my eyes, pretty ticked that he'd even suggest something like that. I turned my back then, arms now crossed against my chest as I silently seethed not even noticing as he climbed to his feet. Not too mad with me, Moordryd dusted off his knees as he walked closer and closer, giving me a cheeky grin before he lunged. I hate to admit that I gave a girlish shriek that rapidly changed to a purr when Moordryd, who now had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, nibbled my earlobe.

"That wasn't nice. Are you saying I'm fat, Paynn in the rear?" I muttered as Moordryd rested his head against my back. "If you are...well I might have to rethink our relationship." I growled, trying to be as convincing as possible. Which failed miserably as Moordryd's lips found my neck.

"Uh huh." Moordryd said as he kissed his way down to the base of my neck, letting out a brief chuckle as I growled at him. "Ohh very scary. I'm shaking in my boots."

"You should be." I shot back pretending I didn't enjoy his kisses though when one of his arms slipped off my waist and began to make its way very slowly towards my stomach I froze, before I gave him a slight frown. "Excuse me but what exactly are you doing?"

"Well I was thinking that..." Moordryd began just as his hand slipped under the hem of my shirt and it finally clicked. "Or not." He sighed as I glared at him, green eyes narrowed.

"Seriously? After everything I've been through, you think you can just...just...ah...ah." I tried to yell at him just as my nose started to tickle and before I could prevent it I gave a massive sneeze, almost causing me to fall forward. "Achoooo!"

"Rayne?" Moordryd muttered as I reached up and wiped my nose with the back of my hand. Giving up on making out with me, at least for the time being anyway, Moordryd took his hand from underneath my shirt and placed it, open palmed against my forehead.

He almost instantly frowned, feeling the heat of a fever and as he stared at me I coughed. Rolling his eyes at me, which made me giggle for reasons I didn't know, he tugged me towards the house. Not sure why he wanted me to go there I still allowed him to lead me there, giving Quiksilva a silly grin as I wandered past. Finding the vacant room, well vacant, he opened the door and gently tugged me inside closing the door quietly behind him. By the time I was sitting on the bed I had my arms around my middle, trying to stop the shivers racking my body.

"You're sick. How did you manage...oh yeah." Moordryd muttered having remembered that when I'd been found in the stables my hair was soaking wet.

"Cold...ca...can't...stop...sha...shaking." I whimpered and Moordryd sighed as he walked over, sitting on the bed. When he didn't move to hug me I stared at him, rubbing my nose with the back of my hand.

"Why aren't you...oh." I sighed, my head drooping as I figured it out. "You might catch my cold." But Moordryd shook his head at me, not actually meaning to upset me.

"That's not it. Actually I was wondering if Mr Penn had anything that might help." He quickly spoke, mentally scolding himself for not sitting next to me. Truthfully he really hadn't wanted my cold since he had several important races to compete in though after seeing the way my eyes were downcast and the sigh that escaped my lips...

"Are you always that formal?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper as I shivered. "Why not just call Connor...Connor?"

"Heh that's just the way I was brought up." Moordryd replied as he shifted a inch closer and I sighed again, reaching up and rubbing at my eyes. Right now my throat burned and my nose wouldn't stop itching, making me growl and he chuckle as he reached over and squeezed my hand. "I'll see what I can find. Wait here." He told me and I gave him a nod before Moordryd climbed off the bed and disappeared through the doorway. Once he was out of sight I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling hot tears running down my cheeks. Tears that I'd been holding in for some time.

Searching high and low for some medicine that might held me proved a problem since Moordryd had only ever been in the stables or the vacant room and he gritted his teeth after a while, getting more lost and more frustrated by the second. So focused on helping me he didn't even notice thta someone was watching him from a distance and it wasn't until they cleared their throat that Moordryd finally noticed, almost jumping out of his skin in the process.

"Heh now that was funny." Artha commented as Moordryd narrowed his eyes at his rival, clearly not happy at being startled. "Relax I'm not here to start a fight. What are you doing wandering around here anyway?"

"None of your business, stable brat." Moordryd growled, tempted to just brush past him and conitnue on his way but then he stopped, realizing that he still needed something for me. "Fine do you have any cold medicine?" He asked and that made Artha raise an eyebrow, confusion on his face. "Look just forget it, I'll find it myself."

"Hang on is this for Rayne?" Artha asked and Moordryd hesitated for a long moment before he gave Artha the slightest nod. "Okay follow me." He added, turning and walking towards one of the only room Moordryd hadn't managed to check. As he followed, Moordryd wondered if he wasn't being led into a trap then he shook his head.

Now standing in what he assumed was the kitchen, judging from the sink, fridge and oven nearby Moordryd watched on as Artha reached towards a cubboard and after a few seconds produced a small bottle.

"Here give this to Rayne. Oh and she hasn't eaten in a while has she?" Artha asked and Moordryd's cheeks went slightly red as it just hit him that I was probably starving right now. "Don't worry about it. You bring her the medicine and I'll bring her something to eat and drink." Artha said, almost pushing the bottle into Moordryd's hands.

As he set about making me something, Artha noticed that Moordryd walked away without making some smart comment or calling him a 'stable brat'. "He must really care about you, Rayne." Artha whispered before he shrugged and headed for the fridge. At the same time I was now lying on my side, tears running freely from my eyes when I heard a knock at the door. Hurriedly I sat up and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Come in." I called out and Moordryd slowly opened the door, now holding a bottle in his hand. Giving me a grin he walked over and sat beside me, ignoring the fact he might catch my cold.

"Here I brought you this." Moordryd said, holding out the bottle for me and I giggled as I reached over and took it from him. Of course then I spent the next minute, maybe minute and a half trying to open it. Rolling his eyes towards the ceiling, Moordryd took it back and opened it in about two seconds before he pour a small amount into the cup attached to the bottle's lid. Giving me a slight grin Moordryd handed it back and I shrugged, embarassed at my failure before I swallowed the medicine. "Oh and the stable brat's bringing you food. Though that might make you sicker so at least you've been warned."

"Moordryd, be nice." I muttered as I handed the bottle back and as he reached to take it, Moordryd frowned slightly. "Hmm something wrong?" I asked and after staring at my face, mostly my eyes, he sighed.

"Why were you crying?" Moordryd asked as he reached over, gently taking my hand in his and I found myself unsure about what to say. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He added when I hesitated and I shook my head.

"I'm scared." I replied and he tilted his head slightly to one side, not sure what I was talking about. "About what happened in my dream and losing...everything and everyone."

"Hey that's not going to happen." Artha answered as he pushed open the door, holding a tray in his hands and I sighed as Moordryd glared at him. "Oops am I interrupting something?"

"Never mind. Look its probably because I'm feeling pretty lousy and I just stressing myself out for no good reason. Sorry guys." I muttered, looking down at the blanket and Moordryd squeezed my hand trying his hardest to cheer me up.

"We're all beside you, no matter what." Artha said as he walked over and set the tray down on the bed, just to my left.

"Yeah...what he said. I suppose." Moordryd grumbled and I let out a giggle, feeling a little better. Once I worked out what Artha had made, after a few seconds of staring at it and trying to ignore Moordryd's barely stiffled laughter I picked up the bowl and began to eat. Of course I didn't get to eat in complete silence because when you put Moordryd and Artha in the same room a fight usually breaks out.

"At least when I cook you know what it is." Moordryd commented when Artha gave him a frown, arms crossed against his chest.

"What cooking? I'm pretty sure Cain's the only one who actually cooks in the Dragon Eyes crew." Artha shot back, causing Moordryd to raise an eye at him in surprise. "Rayne told me."

"Just what have you been telling him?" Moordryd asked me and I swallowed the mouthful of food, I hoped that's what it was anyway, before I answered my boyfriend.

"What I said was I think Cain's the one who does the cooking. I never said he was the only one." I said before I returned to my meal, hoping that they would stop fighting and give me some peace. Not such look as, less than a minute later, Moordryd snorted.

"At the very least Rayne won't end up with food posioning if I cooked for her." Moordryd replied, loud enough for all three of us to hear and I burst out laughing. Which had the unfortunate side effect of me almost choking on the mouthful of food I'd just spooned into my mouth. Moordryd instantly forgot about his verbal sparring with Artha and had to whack me on my back, making me cough before I gasped taking in a few mouthfuls of air. Seeing the look Artha was giving Moordryd I gave them a glare, eyes a little waterly before I spoke.

"Guys...no fighting. Can I eat in peace...without choking?" I coughed and they both frowned at each other before giving me a nod. "Thank...you."

Once I finished my meal I returned the bowl to the tray and reached for the bottle of water, taking a few sips and clearing my throat. Offering to take back the tray, Artha stepped forward and I handed it to him giving him a quiet thanks as I rubbed my sore throat. By the time he walked through the doorway and headed for the kitchen, I began to feel the effects of the medicine. I could breathe without my throat hurting as much and the food helped a lot because Moordryd had to repeat himself, making me blink rapidly.

"I'm guessing you're feeling a little better." Moordryd repeated and I gave him a slight grin, making him mirror my grin. "Though I still think you should be resting."

I gave him a slight nod, almost toppling forward on my face and he let out a laugh, lifting up the blanket and I lay on my side. As he covered me with the blanket I sighed, my eyelids drooping and he leant over running his hand running through my hair. But before Moordryd could leave me my eyes shot open just as he reached the door and he turned as I spoke.

"You're leaving me? What if I have that nightmare again?" I asked, struggling to sit up.

"I can't stay here. I need to get back to the compound and..." Moordryd sighed then as my eyes began to tear up and he turned his head slightly. "That isn't going to work this time."

Then I sniffed and he turned his head back as I trembled, fighting the urge to cry. I wasn't faking the act; I was terrified that I would wake up histerical like before and I needed someone near me to fight that fear. For the longest time Moordryd stared at me, his eyes searching my face as he tried to figure out if I was telling the truth about being scared or just lying to get him to stay.

"I'm not lying." I whispered as fresh tears fell down my cheeks and Moordryd rubbed the bridge of his nose, wondering just how I'd figured out what he was thinking. Giving up he walked back and stood beside the bed, raising an eye at me. Without speaking I shifted over and he sat on the bed, removing his boots and setting them beside the bed. Lying down in front of me he let out a breath, still not convinced and I buried my face into his back. "I promise you I'm...not lying." I mumbled as my eyes slowly closed and very soon Moordryd could hear my breathing slow as I started to doze.

Moordryd's original plan had been to leave the room as soon as he could be sure I was fast asleep but when I snuggled against his back, he sighed. And after a while he found himself begining to nod off, despite his best efforts to stay awake as he was warm and comfortable. When Artha returned, curious as to why it was so quiet he grinned the moment he opened the door and found me with my arms drapped loosely over Moordryd's back, Moordryd just as sound asleep as me. Not having the heart to wake either of us, Artha left the room closing the door as quietly as possible.


	65. Chapter 65

I don't really remember waking, probably due to my cold and my inablilty to process anything when I'm half asleep. Well I'm going to blame it on my cold anyway.

"Rayne, what's wrong?" Moordry whispered, being as quiet as possible in case he was just hearing things though when I shifted trying to bury my face into his back he knew something was wrong. Being as careful as possible he sat up and that made me scrunch up my face before my eyes slowly opened and I tried to focus on who was staring down at me.

"Huh...what?" I mumbled as I lay there and he rolled his eyes, reaching over and gently taking my shoulders in his arms. When I found my head now resting on his lap I blinked, still very much out of it. Not sure why he was staring at me I shifted so I had one side of my head pressed against his leg.

"Never mind." Moordryd sighed as he slowly ran the fingers of one hand through my hair and I gave him a sleepy smile, not quite sure why he was being so caring though right now I didn't mind. "How's the fever?" He asked and getting no response he stopped stroking my hair and reached further down, setting his open palm against my forehead. After a second or two he gave me a grin. "Its gone down a bit but...not enough." He told me and I grinned, having no clue what he was talking about.

Soon I could feel myself getting sleepy though before I could fall asleep, Moordryd gently lifted my head and lay me back on the bed. Giving out what I hoped was an angry growl, which turned out more like a whine judging from Moordryd's laugh, I curled up on my side facing away from him. I was almost completely asleep when Moordryd lay beside me and I snorted, still a little annoyed. Knowing he couldn't reason with me when I was sick and barely concious, Moordryd lay beside me and turned over to face me.

"Not...speaking to you." I mumbled, eyes closed and he chuckled, brushing his lips against my forehead and I let out a happy noise before I finally dozed off. Before he fell asleep, listening to the sounds of my less than quiet breathing (probably due to my blocked noise), Moordryd grinned.

"That suits me just fine." He muttered less than a minute later. It wasn't until a fair few hours later that I started awake, having heard someone moving in the room and when my eyes shot open Moordryd grinned at me.

Standing beside the bed he watched as I sat up, rubbing at my eyes and yawning.

"Welcome back." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "That's an interesting look." He added, stiffling a laugh as I noticed how my hair seemed to be having an anti-gravity moment. As I attempted to fix it, finger combing it, Moordryd gave me a grin.

"Very funny, Paynn." I muttered as I managed to fix my hair. Though only after several failed attempts. "Where did you spring from?" I asked as I stretched and Moordryd wrapped an arm around my waist. Trying very hard to ignore my boyfriend almost pressed against my side I repeated the question.

"I was racing against the stable brat. While you were snoring as loud as a dragon." Mordryd answered and I blushed crimson, embarassed at being told I snore. Or maybe that was from the kiss Moordryd planted on my neck, his fingers gently stroking my chin. "Everyone thought a dragon got loose in the house." He added, waiting to see my reaction and I snorted crossing my arms against my chest.

"Okay I don't snore. And even if I did I have a stuffy nose so there." I grumbled as Moordryd nuzzled my neck and when I didn't react he frowned slightly.

"For dragon's sake I'm just messing with you." Moordryd admitted and I relaxed then letting him cup my chin. But before we could kiss the door suddenly burst open and I let out a growl, echoing the one Moordryd made. "Why doesn't anyone knock anymore?" He grumbled, his arm slipping from my waist as I pouted.

"Just for the record this is my house and not yours. Anyway my dad wants to see you and Rayne. If she's better anyway." Artha pointed out, leaning against the doorway and I sighed climbing to my feet. Seconds later I wasn't able to do anything besides sneeze and when I finally stopped, my eyes were watering and I couldn't see straight. "Apparently not."

"Gee you think." Moordryd muttered before he moved to my side. "Rayne you have to stay here." He told me getting ready for me to protest and when I didn't that threw him for a few seconds. "Didn't you hear me?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Did you say something?" I muttered blinking my eyes, trying to clear the blurriness from them. "My head feels kinda funny."

"You're still sick, that's why. A day's not enough time to get over that cold." Artha pointed out and I frowned at him, or at least I think so anyway. Its kind of hard to see with blurred vision.

"Okay I'll go with you and Rayne," Moordryd said and I looked up at him, "you're staying here. No arguments."

"Huh...okay." I mumbled and he knew that I must be really feeling under the weather if I didn't even protest. After almost walking into the bed I lay on my side and before Moordryd had time to check if I still had a fever I was out like a light.

This really confused Moordryd but before he had a chance to check on me, he and Artha both heard a voice.

"Are you coming or what?" Kitt asked, standing just inside the doorway and with a frown aimed at her Moordryd walked over. Both Kitt and Artha moved, letting him past and as he walked outside she gave her friend a frown. "What's going on?" She asked as she followed Artha through the hallway then outside.

"Rayne's not well and Moordryd's kinda worried. Its just a cold so I don't know why he's getting so worked up." Artha answered as he walked towards the entrance to the Dragon Temple. By the time they arrived Moordryd was already waiting, glaring at them a little impatiently.

"What took you?" He growled before he stepped into the elevator, making both Kitt and Artha rush to catch up. Even when they reached the temple, hidden beneath the Penn Stables, Moordryd couldn't shake off the feeling that I was in danger. "Okay what do you want with me?" He asked, not even waiting for Artha and Kitt, the former narrowing his eyes.

"Actually I wanted to see you and Rayne. Why isn't she here?" Connor asked and Moordryd rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Is something wrong, Moordryd?"

"Rayne's not well and I should be inside looking after her, not here." Moordryd grumbled, crossing his arms and Artha opened his mouth to tell his rival off. Until his father raised his hand and he stopped.

"What's wrong with her?" Connor asked and with a sigh Moordryd answered. "A cold? Then she'll be fine."

"Look she ended up getting injured because of me and now she's sick. Even if its just a cold I want to look after her." Moordryd growled and getting a few surprised stares from his rival and his friends, Moordryd narrowed his eyes. "Why are you all staring like that?"

"Never thought I'd hear you say something like that. Wow Rayne must have really changed you." Kitt commented and Moordryd shrugged, his lips curling slightly though it looked more like a smile than his usual sneer. "Maybe you should be inside."

"Look I'm here now." Moordryd replied as he turned to Connor, wondering just what the elder Penn wanted with him and possibly me.

"I called you here to ask what you knew about Armeggaddon. From the mag moves you used so far its obvious that you're well trained." Connor answered and when Moordryd didn't comment he sighed. "This concerns not just you but Rayne as well. Armeggaddon's after you and Rayne for a reason. I know he's after Rayne because she's the current bearer of the Light Booster's gauntlet but why is he after you?"

"Because he's the one who gave me my amulet and led me to the matching gauntlet. And he trained me in the ancient mag moves before I...chose to betray him." Moordryd answered and that's when his eyes went wide. "Then that means...Rayne's in danger whenever we're together." When that realization hit him he hung his head, believing that he caused the ancient warrior's constant attacks on me.

"That's not true." Artha spoke and everyone stared as he walked towards Moordryd. "Armeggaddon's dangerous no matter who crosses him. You didn't cause any of this so stop thinking that." He said and Moordryd lifted his head, shocked that his rival would come to his aid.

"Say you're right, which I doubt...how can I protect her if I don't know when Armeggaddon's going to attack?" Moordryd asked and Artha shrugged, not too happy about that last comment. Thankfully Connor came to his aid and that cleared up why he wanted us both there.

"Then train Rayne so she can protect herself. That's what you need to do. Besides in the past all three boosters worked together to fight Armeggaddon." Connor answered and Moordryd fixed him with a frown, not entirely sure if he could trust Artha and his friends just yet.

"Look before we work on a plan go and check on Rayne. Once she's well enough we can start training her and maybe getting her to dragon race." Connor suggested and giving him a nod, Moordryd strolled towards the elevator. The minute he was gone, Artha cracked a grin at his father.

"I can't believe that you convinced him to join us. How did you do that?" Artha asked and Connor chuckled, secretly pleased with himself.

At the same time Moordryd had just exited the elevator and as he hurried towards my room he thought he heard something. Pausing just outside the door he listened and just for a few seconds he thought he heard me talking to someone. Now a little worried he rushed in and stopped just inside the doorway, letting out the breath he'd been holding in when he found me still very much asleep, though now tangled in the blanket that Moordryd had covered me with. Giving me a slight grin he wandered over and attempted to untangle me, without waking me up of course. Which almost worked until I decided to roll over and he fell forward, ending up landing on me with an 'oof'. And that woke me instantly.

"Moordryd? Why are you lying on me?" I whispered staring up at him as he tried to give me an innocent grin, ignoring the fact that his cheeks were bright red.

"It was an accident." He explained as he stared at me and after an awkward silence I gave him a slight smile. Before my eyes he leant down and planting both hands down on either side of me, he pressed his lips against mine giving me a light kiss. That soon turned into a heated kiss when I drapped my arms around his neck and tugged his head closer, returning the kiss with one of my own secretly pleased he'd decided to check in on me.


	66. Chapter 66

Though I was enjoying the kiss I suddenly broke it off, making Moordryd raise his eyebrow at me.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as I sat up, failing to cover up a yawn. "Is my breath bad or something?" He joked and I sighed before I explained why.

"Its not that I just don't want you getting my cold. Plus you have your races coming up and..." I trailed off when he grinned at me and I frowned at him. "You don't, do you?"

"Not really. I have to race tomorrow but that's really it. I just didn't want your cold." Moordryd answered and in response I threw a pillow at him, which he ducked and the pillow smakced into the wall. "Rayne will you calm down?" He grumbled and I crossed my arms, turning my back on him and he sighed.

"Just...get out. I must have been out of my mind to believe you." I muttered before he tried to hug me. Instead of letting him I moved to one side and he rolled his eyes, knowing that I was upset. So Moordryd climbed down from the bed and headed for the door, only pausing in the doorway in case I decided to forgive him. But as he turned around he saw me lying on my side, facing the way and he shook his head. As I heard the door close I let out a sniff, hurt that he'd lied to me once again. It wasn't long until I dozed off, still feeling a little woozy from my cold and the slight fever that I just couldn't seem to shake.

Without me being present Moordryd couldn't seem to find the point in training, no matter what Connor thought.

"Moordryd, you should still train. Rayne can just catch up when she recovers." Connor told him and in response Moordryd just lent against the wall.

"Like I said before; if she's not here I'm not training. Especially against the Dragon Blunder." He muttered and to his left, Artha rolled his eyes. Having transformed into the Dragon Booster he was all set to train until Moordryd refused.

"Stop being a Paynn in the butt and fight me. Or are you scared you'll lose?" Artha taunted and next to him, Beau let out a laugh. Eyes narrowing, Moordryd instantly changed to the Shadow Booster and without giving him any warning he unleashed a mag-blast which Artha only just dodged. "Hey I wasn't ready!" Artha shouted and Moordryd chuckled as his rival glared at him. Rolling his eyes at both his brother and his rival, who were in the process of trying to fry each other with mag blasts, Lance looked up at his father. With his head in his hands, Connor sighed.

"I wanted them to spar, not blast each other." Connor muttered and Lance grinned, watching as Artha knocked Moordryd on his rear. While the two booster wailed on each other, I whimpered in my sleep as one nightmare after another keep me from getting a decent rest.

Pretty soon my eyes shot open, a gasp escaping from my mouth before I found myself alone but safe in a bedroom. As I lay there, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart, I wondered if I was ever going to get any rest. With a groan I sat up, my whole body aching and as I looked towards the door I thought I heard someone. I tried calling out and after getting no answer I sighed, spending the next few minutes debating what to do I came up with an idea. Climbing down from the bed I made my way towards the bedroom door and after peering around the corner I grinned. As I made my way towards the stables, exiting through a side door, I grinned as I heard a familar snort. I wasn't too surprised when Quiksilva stuck his head through the doorway of his stable, letting out a happy growl as he saw me. I hurried over, ignoring the headache making its presense known in my skull, and drapped my arms around his neck.

"Good to see you, boy. Want to go for a run?" I asked, keeping my voice low in case anyone heard and getting an imediate growl in response I grinned. "Thought so." Quickly he magged me onto his back and took off, both forgetting about a saddle. Though I just wrapped my arms around his neck and held on as he rushed past the stables and the house, not even noticing when Beau and Decepshun let out twin growls. As he rushed towards the nearby racetrack, directly across from the stables I let out a yell overjoyed to be outside. What I didn't know was that I should have stayed inside but I was so focused on our run that I didn't even notice a tall figure watching us from just behind his dragon's head.

"So you're going off on your own? Not a good move...for you anyway." The figure growled and his dragon snorted, watching as Quiksilva jumped onto the track and started to run. "Now's my chance to trap the Dragon Booster and the dragon of legend. But I'll need bait and you're perfect. Abanddon, follow them." He ordered and his dragon growled, rushing forward and as we raced along the ground started shaking. Confused I looked back and the moment I saw a huge dragon sprinting towards us I almost cried out.

"Quiksilva, run like the wind!" I shouted though I didn't need to tell him since he'd already seen the dragon. As he shot forward I held on tight, wishing desperately that I'd grabbed the saddle before we'd run off. Though as the dragon and his rider shot after us, I tried to calm myself and focus on getting as far away as possible. Which seemed impossible as the dragon gained, his every footstep shaking the ground and I made the mistake of looking back only to find his massive head inches from Quiksilva's tail.

I let out a shriek, clutching Quiksilva's neck in a chokehold and he gasped, instantly causing me to loosen my grip. "Please just keep him away from us." I begged and he gave me one snort before he suddenly flew forward, his legs a blur as he picked up speed and in seconds we left our mysterious assaliants in the dust. I was a little surprised that we'd managed to esacpe so easily though that didn't stop me from I stuck out my tongue. Which proved to be a massive error in judgement. Before my eyes the dragon's rider narrowed his eyes and as he lifted his hands high into the air my eyes went wide as he and his dragon glowed.

I had just enough time to mutter "Oh scales..." before the massive mag energy blast picked us up and sent us skyward. We both screamed, well I did and Quiksilva roared, just as gravity took hold and slammed us into the track. Thrown from my dragon's back I heard a crack and before I could even register why I screamed in agony as my right wrist flared. I must have blacked out at some point, coming to only when I heard Quiksilva growl. "What...'silva? I groaned, trying to sit up only to cry out, pain radiating up and down my wrist.

 _Leave my rider alone!_ Quiksilva growled as Abaddonn towered over him and the dragon just laughed. _Then I'll make you leave!_ He roared charging up a mag blast, only for Abandonn to rush forward and headbutt the smaller dragon. Throwing him into the track's wall he lay there groaning, seeing stars and as he watched on helpless to protect me Abanddon stood over me.

"We have our bait. Abanddon, mag her." Drakkus ordered and I struggled to my feet, unwilling to go along quietly. Ignoring Drakkus and Abandoon I raised my uninjured hand, concentrating despite feeling woozy and as the mag energy flowed from Quiksilva to me I let out a gasp. Fighting the pain from my wrist I let the energy merge with me, just how Connor had taught me and for a short while my eyes glowed silver, shocking even Drakkus and as I let out a cry the mag blast shot toward Abanddon's rider. Drakkus' eyes went wide just before the mag-blast slammed into his chest, knocking him off his dragon and sending him into the track. With an angry growl he leapt to his feet and glared down at me as I gasped, the energy vanishing and as my hand blazed I felt myself blacking out. Without a sound I dropped to the track, out cold and Drakkus laughed. "That was impressive but all in all a failure. Bring her." He ordered his dragon who magged my unconcious body onto his back and as he turned to leave, Abanddon heard Quiksilva growl something. With a chuckle he lowered his head at the silver and black dragon.

 _For your sake stay down_ , Abaddon chuckled and Quiksilva glared at him, hatred clear in his amber eyes and without another word Abanddon straightened and slowly walked away. Furious at both himself and Abanddon, Quiksilva raised his head and let out a roar.

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Lance asked, looking towards the lift and as Moordryd paused he listened carefully. They heard it again, the unmistakable sound of a dragon's roar and just for a moment Moordryd felt a chill go down his spine.

"Its Rayne, she's in danger." He growled and without transforming back he rushed towards the lift, leaving everyone in shock. As the lift took him upwards he reached for his amulet, only to pause. "No, Rayne might need the Shadow Booster. Come on, hurry up." He glared at the lift and as soon as it reached the Penn Stables he rushed out only to see Quiksilva limping towards him. His heart sank at the moment wehn he saw the dragon riderless and as he hurried over, Quiksilva gave a mournful cry. "What happened?" He whispered and Quiksilva growled, looking towards the track. "Someone took Rayne, didn't they?"

When Quiksilva slowly nodded his head Moordryd's closed his eyes for a moment and my dragon turned his head, ashamed that he'd been unable to protect me. Then Moordryd changed back, removing his amulet and placed on hand on Quiksilva's head.

"Its not your fault, I shouldn't have left her. We have to find her but who has her?" Moordryd asked and Quiksilva sighed, clearly not convinced. "Was it my father?"

Wishing that he could be understood, Quiksilva shook his head and Moordryd narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"Moordryd what's going on?" Connor asked as he hurried over and finding my dragon holding his left leg slightly off the ground he frowned. "Where's your rider?"

Quiksilva suddenly glared at Connor, annoyed that no one was searching for me and after a few seconds of glaring he lay down. Why aren't they looking for her, he wondered as he rested his head on his front paws being extra careful not to injure himself further. Not understanding Moordryd stared at the silver and black dragon before he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"If its not my father and Armeggaddon then who would kidnap Rayne? And why?" He muttered, crosing his arms and as he began to pace, Artha and Lance joined the small group.

"Did something happen?" Artha asked and just for a split second his rival glared at him. "What?"

"Rayne's been kidnapped and we need to find her now." Moordryd answered, not even pausing as he walked back and forth. Getting more agitated by the second he wondered if I was alright.

I wasn't because as I woke I found myself in darkness. As my eyes slowly opened I couldn't help uttering a groan, partially due to my possibly broken wrist but mostly because of who I saw when I woke.

"Word Paynn? What...do you want...now?" I muttered, trying to glare and he chuckled as I made an attempt to move. Unable to I glanced down and found my body trapped against the wall by green trapping gear.

"To start a dragon-human war of course. Try to keep up. But to answer your question I captured you as bait for the Dragon Booster. Though after what I witnessed earlier...well maybe you can be more than just bait, Rayne." Word chuckled before he stood over me and I frowned, confused until he spoke two words. "Or should I say...Light Booster?"

"Hmph...yeah right. Or maybe I'm the Shadow Booster? If I really was the Light Booster don't you think I would have escaped from...whoever that was and their dragon?" I countered, heart beating wildly as I tried to move away and he grinned at me. "Wait a second...you're the one who kidnapped me?"

"And here I thought you have some intelligence. Yes, that was me not like that's going to help you. Besides a girl just appearing out of nowhere and suddenly the long lost sixth booster starts foiling my plans is just a tad suspicious. Not when I have plans for you to destroy the Dragon Booster and the dragon of legend." Word told me and I managed to laugh, making the elder Paynn frown at me. "I fail to see what's so funny."

"Like I'm really going to help you. You must be even madder than I thought." I growled, enjoying the glare he gave me. Then as I watched Word walked towards his keyboard and lightly tapped a button. Truthfully I was scared, worried about where Quiksilva was and I suppose my own fate, until I saw what looked like black draconium gear descend from the ceiling.

"In case you're wondering this is gear similIar to the one I used to control the Light Booster, or you and your dragon. Only the thousand times more powerful so this time, you won't break free from my control." Word explained as he reached up and removed the gear, grinning as he turned towards me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, swallowing the catch in my throat as I forced myself not to start shaking. "I never did anything to you."

"Oh but you did. You tried to turn my own son against me." Word answered as he stepped closer and closer to me, watching on with amusement as I struggled desperately to free myself. "And that's something I will not allow anyone to do."

"Only because you don't even care about him!" I shouted and he paused, staring at me. "You keep pushing him away and treating him like he's your servant and not your son. I didn't turn him against you, you did that all by yourself and I care about him unlike you. Besides I don't want Moordryd to turn against his own father...even you don't deserve that." I whispered as my head slumped forward and as I looked on Word stayed perfectly still. For a moment I thought that maybe he would reconsider, that what I said meant something then his eyes narrowed and I gritted my teeth knowing I'd failed.

"Moordryd won't think so highly of you once you destroy the Dragon Booster for me. And you won't even know it." Word chuckled as he lowered the gear towards my head, a smile on his face as I screamed the minute the gear made contact. The last thing I heard was a chilling laugh before I fell into darkness.

Hours passed as Moordryd and Artha searched for me, their dragons rushing through the streets of Mid City. But it was no use; they couldn't find a single trace of me.

"Moordryd, we should head back." Artha suggested and Moordryd growled at him. "Before you get angry at me, I didn't kidnap Rayne."

"I don't care! I'm gonna find her even if it takes all day and night." Moordryd shouted and Artha raised an eyebrow at his rival, shocked to see the fear in his eyes. "I lied to her and now she's..." He trailed off and Artah shook his head, steering Beau towards Decepshun.

"You didn't cause this, whoever kidnapped her did. Stop blaming yourself." Artha told him and Moordryd let out the breath he'd been holding in. "Now where do you think we should look next?" He asked as Moordryd glanced up at him.

"My father's citadel. I know he had something to do with this." Moordryd answered before he urged Decepshun forward and she took off, leaving Beau and Artha behind.

"Oh for dragon's sake...come on, Beau!" Artha grumbled and his dragon let out a laugh before he chased after the female dragon. Of course Artha couldn't just walk in through the front door so they knew a plan was in order. But Moordryd couldn't stay still long enough to form a plan and when he rushed towards the entrance, Beau shot forward and Decepshun growled when the larger dragon blocked her. "Moordryd, we need to focus on a plan, not rushing headlong into a trap." Artha told him and he narrowed his eyes. "Just calm down."

"I know that!" Moordryd shouted as Artha stared at him. "Its just...she might be hurt and I need to save her." He added, lowering his voice in case his father or his wraiths overheard. "Besides I made her run away." At that last statement Artha uttered a chuckle, making Moordryd glare at him.

"Yeah right. Look Rayne didn't run away, someone attacked her and Quiksilva. There's a difference and right now we need to figure out who has her and how we're going to rescue her." Artha explained and Moordryd stared at him, confused and Artha grinned. "You don't really think me and Beau'll let you just take off and get into trouble?"

"Very funny...stablebrat." Moordryd answered, unable to hide a slight grin and rolling his eyes he finally gave Artha a nod in agreement. As they started to talk, keeping their voices low, Beau stared towards the citadel and even Decepshun took an interest in their plan.

 _I can't believe that Moordryd's mate took off like that and after everything he's done for her_ , Decepshun growled and Beau frowned.

 _It wasn't her fault,_ Beau replied as he stood beside her and she snorted. _Rayne cares about Moordryd too much to let anyone come between them._

 _Maybe but then who caused her to vanish like that?_ Decepshun asked and Beau didn't know what to say to that. _And why didn't Quiksilva protect her better?_

 _He tried his best so leave him alone,_ Beau replied as he glared at Decepshun and she swiped her tail.

 _He still should have protected her better but he'll learn. I suppose we should help them_ , Decepshun said as she listened to her rider and his rival argue. Eventually they came up with a plan that suited both of them and as Moordryd headed for the front entrance, Artha used a hidden passageway.


	67. Chapter 67

"So you're finally awake. How does my servant feel?" Word asked as I struggled awake, wondering why I had fainted and wound up on the cold floor of his office.

"My apologizes, Mr Paynn I have no idea why I passed out. What are your orders, sir?" I asked as I stood and gave him a slight bow.

"I need you to follow my son, Moordryd without being seen. I know he's helping the Penns and I want to know why. Take one of my wraith dragons and find out everything you can then report back to me." Word ordered and giving him another bow, deeper this time, I walked towards the wraith standing nearby.

It knelt, allowing me to climb onto its back and sit behind its head. Once the dragon straightened it shot towards the exit and as I clung to the wraith's neck I frowned, wondering why Word's pathetic excuse for a son would side with the Penn brat. But as the dragon searched for Moordryd I couldn't shake a sudden nagging feeling that I was missing something. Then I shook my head and focused on my orders which caused me to not even see Artha and Beau, who had made the smart move to hide in the shadows. As we raced past, Artha couldn't help but stared open-mouthed as he saw me sitting on the back of a wraith. By the time Artha snapped out of his daze, the wraith activated its stealth gear and we vanished into thin air.

"Why would Rayne ride a wraith? Something's not right." Artha muttered and as he stared off into the distance he heard a voice.

"Why are you still here? Did you see Rayne?" Moordryd asked as Decepshun moved towards him and Beau. After seeing the confused expression on his rival's face he narrowed his eyes.

"You're not going to like this but...Word kidnapped her." Artha told him and getting no response he tried again. "She was riding a wraith dragon." He added and that's when Moordryd growled, furious at his father.

"How dare he do this to her?!" Moordryd yelled suddenly and even Decepshun stared at him, shocked by his outburst. "I'm going after my father and..." Knowing where he was going with this, Artha wisely chose to intervene.

"No Moordryd. Word did this but we should go after Rayne, not confront him. If we can bring her back to the Penn stables myabe we can undo whatever he's done to her." Artha said and after gritting his teeth for a few second, Moordryd found himself agreeing with the stablebrat. Even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Fine but he's not getting away with this. Come on, Decepshun." He said and letting out a snort she rushed past Beau and Artha, the latter letting out a frustrated growl.

"You don't even know where she went! Moordryd!" Artha yelled, getting totally ignored and with a sigh he urged Beau to follow the smaller dragon. It didn't take them too long to catch up as Decepshun had slowed her pace, knowing that her rider had no idea just where he wanted to go except after me and the wraith. As they caught up, Artha watched Moordryd as the rider stared straight ahead. The younger Paynn seemed to be somewhere else and for the briefist of moments Artha was sure he was what looked like pain and even fear in his pale grey eyes than Moordryd blinked and the look vanished.

"What are you staring at, Stablebrat?" Moordryd growled, back to his usual angry self and Artha frowned at him not too happy about his nickname.

"You know that nicknames really scrapping my scales." Artha shot back and Moordryd just chuckled. Truthfully Moordryd had only insulted his rival to take his mind of me. "Anyway the dragon's probably long gone by now since it used stealth gear." He added and Moordryd's head imediately whipped around, almost unseating him.

"And you're telling me this now?!" Moordryd shouted and letting out a growl, Decepshun skidded to a halt. Beau ran straight past both dragon and rider before he dug his claws and managed to stop. "What gives?" He asked his dragon, who stared up at him.

Calm down, she growled knowing full well he couldn't understand her. But as Decepshun watched he sighed, looking off into the distance for a few seconds.

"I shouldn't have let her go." He whispered as he sat slightly hunched over in the saddle. "Now she's..." He trailed off then, not sure what to do and Artha took pity on him.

"Look maybe if we split up, we'll have a better chance of finding her." Artha suggested and was more than a little shocked to see Moordryd actually nod. "Okay I'll head towards Down City and you head towards Mid City. We'll keep looking and hopefully spot her soon." After giving him another nod, Moordryd urges Decepshun forward. As they race away too intent on finding me neither dragon nor rider hears footsteps nearby or a quiet chuckle as a wraith and its rider shadowed the pair. Hours passed and with no sign of me, Moordryd urged Decepshun towards his compound in the faint hope that someone in his crew had seen or heard from me. The moment he rushed through the gate he frowned once he saw Cain and Vizz standing side by side.

"Any news?" Moordryd asked, jumping down from his dragon's back and getting two head shakes he growled. "Scales." He muttered and Cain rolled his eyes.

"If she's using stealth gear we'll just have to track some other way." Vizz said. The words were barely out of his mouth when something smacked into him and Cain, sending them sprawling and as they all tried to figure out what had knocked them over something emerged out of thin air.

As a wraith slowly appeared it screeched, making both Cain and Vizz leap to their feet and scarmble several feet away. Which left Moordryd to glare at the dragon right up until he saw me sitting on its back and he blinked. Leaping down I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes at him as he stared back.

"Hmph I was right behind you and you didn't even notice. Pathetic really." I sighed looking at my nails for a moment and as I gave Moordryd a grin he finally shook his head. Before my eyes he stepped towards me, his arms raised and realizing he was going to hug me I moved back.

"Rayne, for dragon's sake I thought my father..." He trailed off as soon as I glared at him, hatred clear in my eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"Me? How dare you try and touch me? Who do you think you are? I'm the servant of Word Paynn, not a useless fool like you." I growled and Cain's jaw dropped, Vizz's not far behind.

"Rayne, why are you...wait what's that gear on your head?" Moordryd asked as he moved closer and I kicked out, slamming my foot into his stomach and making him gasp. Before he could recover I lashed out again with my full leg, only for something to slam into me and knock me backwards into the wraith. Letting out a screech it rushed at Moordryd, only for Decepshun to rush to defend her rider. With a mag-blast she sent the dragon flying and after it smacked into the pavement it screeched before turning tail and running away. As I struggled to my feet I saw something out of the corner of my eye shoot towards me, slamming into my body and ripping my mag energy from me. I let out a cry before I collapsed to the pavement, not even hearing Moordryd's voice.

When I woke a short time later I shook my head, wondering why I was unable to move and that's when I discovered that I was pinned to the wall. As I shifted my head as much as possible, which was only a few inches, I found myself in someone's room and as I tried to figure out just why I was here I heard a nearby door open. The moment I locked eyes with Moordryd Paynn I growled and tried in vain to free myself.

"Rayne its me. Why are you acting like this?" Moordryd asked, staring at me as I struggled to free myself from the green trapping gear. "Its me, Moordryd."

"Huh you mean Word's pathetic excuse for a son?" I growled and his eyes went wide for a moment, making me giggle. "I still don't see why he bothers with you. Can't even beat the stablebrat in a race." I added, enjoying the anger on his face.

Then he sighed and moved closer, making me kick out at him or I tried to anyway. But with my arms and legs pinned to the wall I could barely move. So I glared at him instead, furious that he'd trapped me. I thought he'd lash out at me since I knew exactly what to say to anger him but he shocked me when he reached up and gently stroked my cheek. The glare on my face vanished to be replaced by a look of puzzlement as he stared into my eyes. Then they narrowed and I growled, causing him to release my cheek and take a step back.

"Rayne I know you don't really mean that. What did my father do to you?" Moordryd asked and I giggled again, rolling my eyes at him.

"He just opened my eyes, that's all. Anyway why do you care so much? Do you have a little crush on me, is that it?" I taunted and getting a raised eyebrow I giggled again. "I'm way out of your league, Paynn."

Moordryd couldn't believe that I was taunting him and as he listened to my insults, feeling his heart sink he came to a sudden conclusion; that the only way to snap me out of Word's mind control was to make me remember everything that had happened between us.

"Actually I'm not." Moordryd said as he moved towards me, coming to a stop inches from my face and as I watched he lent forward. With nowhere to run I couldn't avoid the kiss he brushed against my lips.

"How dare you!" I yelled and he chuckled this time before he kissed me again, a little harder before he opened his mouth. Furious I thrashed my head but Moordryd just reached up and grasped my chin, his other hand pushing agaisnt my stomach and pinning me back against the wall. Unable to escape I glared instead as Moordryd kissed and nibbled my lips, opening his eyes to see just what I thought. Inwardly he cringed as he saw the glare I gave him though as he watched my cheeks flushed. Releasing my mouth he gave me a slight smile as I gritted my teeth.

"Heh you thought that was drac, didn't you?" Moordryd asked, not hiding his grin as I growled. "From the blush I'm guessing it was."

"Hmph. That was pathetic. A pathetic kiss from a pathetic racer." I shot back waiting to see just how mad I could make him. I wasn't expecting a smile and a shrug before he lent closer and when his mouth closed over the skin between my chin and base of my neck I gasped rather than growled.

"Stop it you worthless excuse for a racer!" I shouted at Moordryd, hoping he'd stop but he started sucking on my throat instead and seconds later I closed my eyes, uanble to control the groan that emerged from my lips. Silently laughing at me, Moordryd nibbled and kissed my throat not giving me a moment to insult him. When I ceased struggling he cupped my chin, his mouth shifting from my throat to my mouth.

Even though I was enraged by his actions I didn't even attempt to push him away, returning the kiss just as eagerly as him and when it ended I growled in frustration this time. Which just caused me to blush an even deeper shade of red. "Why...are you doing this?" I panted, glaring at him as he watched me, his face inches from mine.

"Because I know you still care about me, despite my father's gear." Moordryd replied as he released my chin and I frowned, not sure how to explain how ridiculous this was.

"Why do you keep insisting that we were together? I barely even know you." I answered as he stared into my eyes and that's when Moordryd shocked me.

"I know because we've been a couple for weeks now. " He told me before he lent in closer and what he whispered into my ear made me gasp in shock.

"You...touched me?!" I roared and he took a step back, grey eyes blinking as my own went wide. "How dare you...you worthless..." I never finished as Moordryd shot forward and raised a Jakk stick lying beside me. The one I couldn't see since I was pinned to the wall. Thinking he was going to strike me with it I could only watch on as he took aim and swung it, only to strike the Green Trapping Gear and not me. Seconds later I hit the floor, knees first and as I let out a cry of pain Moordryd knelt offering me a hand up.

But I kicked out, my right leg aimed for his and he dodged before leaping forward. Before I could react I found myself pinned to the floor, Moordryd's legs on either side of my body and his hands pinning my arms above my head. I struggled, unwilling to let him win but Moordryd wouldn't budge and I soon had to rest.

"Maybe that was a bit much but its all true. I know you're still in there." Moordryd whispered, his voice calm despite the fact he was keeping me immobilised. I wanted to lash out, strike him or do something not lie there and listen to what he wanted me to hear. "Rayne, I care about you. I don't want to fight you."

"I don't care about you!" I spat, slapping him across the cheek and he froze, shocked that I would strike him. "You're nothing to me but a worthless excuse of a rider and a human being! No wonder your father thinks you're useless and so do I. There's no way I'd let my put your disgusting hands on me!" I shouted, eyes narrowed. I thought he'd get angry, maybe even lash out at me however what happened next stunned me. Instead of seeing anger I only saw pain in his grey eyes and before he turned his head I saw what looked like a tear running down his cheek. Suddenly he stood, taking his weight off me and allowing me to stand. I was all set to insult him, even push him aside though as I watched him wipe his cheek with the back of his hand something just felt wrong about all this.

"I shouldn't have even tried. My father's gear's just too strong and I'm a fool for even..." Moordryd whispered fighting to keep his voice from shaking and that's when he felt an arm on his shoulder making him turn his head.

"Is there something I've forgotten?" I asked, not sure why I wasn't attacking him. But something in my mind kept nagging at me. Maybe Moordryd was telling the truth but that would mean...Word Paynn had used some sort of gear on me and made me forget. And that was just too far-fetched even for me.

**He's telling the truth...trust him...**

A sudden voice in my head made me gasp then and as I clutched my forehead I stumbled. Instantly I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and hold me upright as my eyes clenched shut, dizzy as someone invaded my thoughts.

**Rayne, don't lose sight of who you are...**

That same voice in my head wouldn't leave me alone and I tried to shout at it to leave me alone. Something about the voice seemed familar and as I gasped from a shocking pain in my forehead I remembered who was talking to me.

"Bianca?" I whispered before darkness overtook my sight and I heard Moordryd's voice before I fainted. At least that's what I think happened though I was out cold at the time.

Shocked at my collapse, Moordryd gently lowered me to the floor and tried to wake me shaking my shoulder and calling my name. When I didn't respond he sighed and wrapped his arms around me, carefully carrying me towards my room.

Unable to wake me, Moordryd laid me down on my bed and sitting beside me watched as my head shifted. Carefully he reached across and stroked my forehead with just the tips of his fingers, wondering why I had passed out.

"What did my father do to you?" He whispered and getting to reply he sighed, lowering his head towards mine and brushing a kiss against my forehead. Left to his own thoughts, Moordryd still couldn't believe that I'd been so cruel and heartless towards him then he shook his head. "You only said those thing because of my father. I know you still care about me. At least I hope you still do." He sighed again as he watched me sleep. A while later Moordryd started awake, shocked that he'd fallen asleep at some point though as soon as he saw I was still fast asleep beside him he grinned. Moordryd fully intended to stay put in the hopes I'd wake soon and be my usual self but as luck would have it his VIDDCom beeped and he sat up, gritting his teeth before he answered it. "What?"

"Hello to you too, Paynn. I found your wraith dragon." Artha told him, sitting on Beau's back as he watched the wraith rush past him. "Pretty sure its heading for Word's citadel."

"Stay there and I'll meet you there." Moordryd answered, hanging up just as Artha muttered something under his breath and with a quiet chuckle he climbed off the bed. "You stay put, okay?" He told me before he headed for the door, not knowing that I had heard every word.


	68. Chapter 68

I waited until Moordryd had left and when I was sure he wasn't returning any time soon, I made my move.

Why did I faint, I wondered as I sat up rubbing at my eyes. I knew I should have followed him just as Word Paynn had ordered me, so why didn't I? After a few moreminutes I shook my head and slipped off the bed, almost stumbling as my head spun. Gripping the bed in one hand, the other pressed against my forehead I waited for the dizziness to pass before I moved closer to the door. Carefully opening the door I ducked my head into the hallway and after finding it deserted I grinned to myself, stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind me. I made my way outside and just as I reached what I remembered were the stables I heard a growl and I whirled around, just as a large silver and black dragon barreled into me. Immediately he licked my face and nuzzled me, acting like he knew me.

"Whose dragon is this?" I shouted, immediately cringing when I remembered that I was sneaking out of the compound and he snorted, tilting his head at me.

Rayne? He growled, confused as I pushed his head back and climbed to my feet. Are you okay? He snorted as he gently nudged my legs and I stared back at him. It was like the dragon knew me or something and as I stood there, he stared at me.

"Do I know you?" I asked, forgetting he couldn't speak and he nudged me again, trying to tell me something. "Sorry but I have to go. I need to follow Mr Paynn's son and I can't if I hang around here." I added as I realzied I had no way of catching up to him without a dragon and that's when I had an idea. "Would you help me track down Moordryd?" I asked, feeling a little stupid by asking a dragon for help but he instantly growled. Secconds later he magged me to his back and I only just had time to grip his neck when he shot towards the gate, almost dislodging me. Letting out a yelp I hung on tight as he rushed outside and picked up speed until his legs were almost a blur and I grinned to myself, thinking that I could use a fast dragon like this.

At the same time Moordryd and Decepshun had reached the citadel. Looking around and not seeing Moordryd narrowed his eyes, annoyed that his rival hadn't even bothered to show up.

"Hey Paynn!" Artha called out and Moordryd let out an uncharacteristic yell before he glared at Artha, who let out a chuckle. "Heh snuck up on you, huh?" He grinned as Moordryd silently fumed.

"Before you start I found Rayne." Moordryd told him and Artha's eyebrows shot up in surprise making Moordryd grin this time. Though he almost instantly frowned as he remembered how cruel I'd been.

"Then why don't you look happy? And I know that's a stretch for you." Artha answered and Moordrd actually sighed before he could speak.

"She's wearing some sort of weird black draconium gear on her head and I think my father used it to brainwash her. Now she talks and acts like my father and...she doesn't even know me." Moordryd muttered and Artha stared at Beau than his rival, more than a little shocked.

"Where is she now?" Artha asked and just as Moordryd went to answer they all heard his VIDDCom beeping. Letting out a growl, Moordryd answered it.

"Moordryd, we've looked all over the compound and she's not there." Cain told him and getting a blank look for a moment he frowned. "Rayne's gone and so has Quiksilva." He quickly added, wincing as Moordryd's eyes went wide.

"For dragon's sake Cain you should have just locked her in!" Moordryd yelled and Cain rolled his eyes, for once ignoring his leader and best friend.

"Maybe you should have." Cain responded though once he saw Moordryd's eyebrow twitch he muttered an apology. "Look I'll get the rest of the crew to search for her." He said before he hung up.

"Scales. Look I know she'll head back her to report to my father so I'm staying put. You can do whatever you want but I'm getting her back, with or without your help." Moordryd said and Artha crossed his arms, knowing full well that his rival was asking for his help. Not directly of course.

"Okay then what's the plan to trap your girlfriend?" Artha asked, unable to resist poking fun at Moordryd who just narrowed his eyes. After a few minutes Moordryd took his amulet from his jacket and slipped into his gauntlet, letting out a slight laugh.

"Unleash the shadow!" He shouted, darkness covering him and changing his racing suit and jacket to his black draconium armor. At the same time Decepshun let out a roar, her pure black form unleashed as well.

"Okay so you're the Shadow Booster. Now what?" Artha asked and before his eyes Moordryd looked past the citadel. "Paynn?" He muttered and when Moordryd pointed he saw someone rushing towards them, going at a tremendous speed.

"Is that...Rayne?" Moordryd aka the Shadow Booster muttered, eyes wide under his helmet before he raised his hand. "Sorry girl but I have to do this."

But before he could launch an attack, Artha shot forward and bumped his arm with his own elbow, throing off his aim. Giving Artha a glare and a growl, he aimed again only for Quiksilva to spot him and dig his claws in. Skidding to a halt he let out a growl at Decepshun, who just snorted in return.

"Did you just try and hurt me?" I asked, my voice low as I jumped down from Quiksilva's back. Storming over to the Shadow Booster I glared up at him, arms crossed and he jumped down.

"I was just trying to...forget it. What are you doing here anyway?" Moordryd asked and I tilted my head to one side, curious as to why he was asking me.

"I should be asking the same question, Shadow Booster. What interest would you have with Word Paynn? Besides the citadel's defense would have you running for cover anyway." I asked as Quiksilva watched on, wondering why I was talking to my boyfriend like that. Then he noticed the gear on my head and he growled, suddenly lunging towards my head. Instead of pulling it off my head, Quiksilva only succeded in knocking me on my rear and I yelped, hitting the ground hard. Annoyed I glared at the black and silver dragon, who blinked then lowered his head giving me a guilty look. "What is wrong with you? Were you trying to take my head off?" I growled climbing to my feet before anyone could offer to help me.

"He was trying to take the gear off your head, not bite your head off." Shadow Booster told me as I stared at the dragon. "Its wrapped around your forehead." He explained and I frowned a little, reaching up and that's right when I felt a cold metal band just below my hairline.

"Huh what is...this?" I muttered as I gripped it and tried to slip it off. And that's when I received the biggest shock of my life, literally when a massive electrical charged threw me to the ground. I didn't even have time to cry out before I was stunned unconscious.

"Its not going to be that easy to remove it." Word laughed inside his citadel and when I didn't move, he sighed. "I suppose it was too much to ask to have someone with free will working for me."

Being knocked unconscious multiple times in one day wasn't something I enjoyed and neither was waking with a sore head and the smell of slightly singed hair. As I lay there groaning I heard voices and without opening my eyes, mostly due to the headache making my skull hurt, I tried to figure out just who was speaking.

"So how do we remove it without hurting Rayne?" Moordryd asked as Vizz walked back and forth, looking down at the headgear I was currently wearing. After watching on for a few seconds Cain piped up.

"Why not just pull it off?" He suggested, getting twin glares from Moordryd and Vizz for his 'suggestion'. "Whatever." He added, deciding not to try and help further.

"Rayne tried that and the results were... less than helpful. My father thought of everything." Moordryd said as he stared down at me, watching as I shifted my head. "Why do this to her?"

"Because he's your father." I muttered opening my eyes and he gave me the tiniest of smiles. "Is something burning?" I groaned as I struggled to sit up, my head spinning.

"That would have been your hair. Though just the edges." Vizz answered as he lent down, setting a hand down on the gear. "Hmm...interesting."

"Please be careful. Otherwise..." I trailed off as my head throbbed and he instantly let go, wisely taking a step back. From me or the gear I didn't really know.

"So what now? If we can't remove the gear manually what else can we do?" Cain asked as he stared at the black draconium gear attached to my forehead.

"I'm working for a man who'd stick gear onto his own employees. Drac, very drac." I sighed and Vizz chuckled, earning a frown from me. "At least I think I work for him...not so sure I want to right now."

"Trust me you really don't want to." Artha commented and I looked up, curious as to why he was here. "I'm here to help, despite what Paynn thinks." He added as he and Moordryd glared at each other. Something about that seemed funny and I let out a giggle, making everyone blink at me.

"I think the gear fried her brain." Cain whispered to Vizz who stiffled a laugh as I growled, only to groan almost instantly as my head ached.

"Not...funny." I grumbled as I set my palm against my forehead, forgetting about the gear for a moment. Thankfully I soon discovered it would only zap me if I was foolish enough to try and yank it off my head. But also leaving it on wasn't an option either so right now I was sitting on the bed, trying to think of a way to remove it without frying myself again.

"Heh there's that pout again. At least your own personality hasn't completely vanished." Moordryd commented as he sat beside me, chuckling as I moved immediately to the other side of the bed and well beyond his reach.

"I might need your...assitance right now but that doesn't make us friends." I growled, ignoring my headache for the moment to glare at the younger Paynn. "So stop trying to pretend that we're anything."

"That's not what Moordryd told us." Vizz said and when I stared at him he grinned at me. "Apparently you two were...pretty close." He added and I almost leapt off the bed, lunging at Vizz. It was only Artha stepping into my path that prevented me from attacking the Dragon Eye crew member, who hid behind Cain. "I'm joking, I'm joking!" He shouted making me wince.

"That's not funny!" I yelled at him, feeling my cheeks heat up and I just knew I was blushing. "There's not way I'd let anyone get close to me, especially not him." Seeing my eyes narrow at him, Moordryd rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Look at the very least can we work together and focus on getting that black draconium gear off Rayne?" Artha said and when no one spoke he grinned. "I have a plan. Let's ask my father."

"Uh huh. And what will he do? Get zapped too?" Moordryd said, hearing both Vizz and Cain snigger at that and Artha frowned.

"Oh and I suppose you have a better suggestion? Like asking your father?" Artha shot back and Moordryd growled, unwilling to admit that he had no clue how to help me and Artha grinned. "Then let's go back to the Penn Stables." He said, turning and heading for the door until I shook my head.

"How about 'no'?" I finally spoke and everyone focused on me. "Its my choice and I don't like everyone making the decision for me." I really wanted to get the gear off my head and figure out if Moordryd was telling the truth about us. Ugh even thinking about being close to that fool made me feel ill, or maybe that was from the charge I recieved earlier.

After a few minutes I sighed, realzing that I had no other options and so I followed Artha outside. Moordryd followed me, keeping a safe distance in case I decided he was too close and lashed out again. Of course with my head hurting and my confusion about who was trying to help me and who was just using me, I ended up letting the silver and black dragon mag me. Once I was on his back he stared up at me and gave me a snort, almost as if he was asking how I was.

"I'm fine...Quiksilva was it?" I asked and he stared at me for a few seconds before giving me a slight nod. "Okay let's go. Follow...Artha I think." I muttered as I reached around and held tightly to his neck. Not sure why I was acting so strange, Quiksilva still followed Beau and Decepshun outisde and as they headed for the Penn Stables I lifted my palm. With it pressed against my forehead I briefly closed my eyes, feeling a little dizzy.

"You feeling okay, Rayne?" Moordryd asked and my eyes shot open, confused as Decepshun drew up beside us.

"I'm fine." I tried to growl though even speaking hurt and I groaned instead, making his eyes go wide. "Just...back off and..." I gasped then, my head flaring and he reached out when I almost toppled off the dragon's back.

"Rayne!" He yelled, grabbing my shoulder and pushing me upright as I blinked, a little shocked at my sudden weakness. "You're injured." He said as Beau slowed and Artha turned slightly in his saddle, watching as I shook my head.

"Don't touch me." I managed to gasp, shifting on my dragon's back and he sighed as he stared at me. "I don't need anyone's help." I added, in case he was stupid and for a few seconds I could see what looked like concern in his pale grey eyes. For all my harsh words I couldn't help feeling slightly guilty as he lowered his head and urged Decepshun forward, overtaking both Quiksilva and Beau. Why am I being so stubborn, I wondered as I urged Quiksilva forward and as we travelled in silence I felt my head drooping. I think I must have fallen asleep at some point, unable to keep my eyes open due to my exhaustion or possibly my injury since I once again almost slipped from Quiksilva's back.

"Hey Rayne!" A voice called and when I struggled awake I saw Artha standing over me. Giving me a grin he offered me his hand and I grudgely took it, deciding to take his help. At least its him and not that worthless Paynn, I grinned to myself as I followed Artha. Not knowing that Moordryd was watching me from a short distance away. Shaking his head he soon followed as we headed towards the stables and when Artha called out I cringed, my hand flying to my forehead from the sudden noise. Giving me a sheepish grin, Artha hurried inside leaving both Moordryd and I to wait outside.

"Hmph so I'm stuck with you. Figures." I grumbled as I crossed my arms and Moordryd finally had had enough. Before my eyes he stormed over and stood over me, arms crossed against his chest.

"That's enough!" He yelled and as I blinked up at him, he narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm getting sick and tired of you constantly bad-mouthing me. I get that you're confused about who you are right now and after what my father did to you I'm not surprised. But talking down to me...well its really starting to scrap my scales."

I opened my mouth, attempting my own speech about how annoying he truely was and what I really thought about his attempts to make friends with me. But instead I swayed on my feet before my legs gave out and in seconds Moordryd shot foward. As he caught me in his arms, holding me tightly against his chest, he stared down at my face and I sighed.

"Why do I keep...ending up in your arms?" I whispered and in response Moordryd hugged me, almost cutting off my breathing. When I let out a gasp, suddenly unable to breath, he loosened his grip. "And why...does this feel...right?" I added before I closed my eyes, going limp in his arms.


	69. Chapter 69

Despite repeated attempts to wake me, Moordryd could only watch as I lay limp in his arms. After another failed attempt Moordryd sighed, looking down into my unconscious face.

"You know even when you're out cold, you're still beautiful." He muttered as he reached down and wrapped an arm around my legs. Seconds later my head was leaning against his chest and he grinned as I unconsciously snuggled against him, now resting in his arms. Focused on me Moordryd didn't even notice as Artha and Lance approached, though when both let out a snigger he looked up. "Don't even say it, stablebrats." He grumbled, embarrassed at being caught.

"Come on, my father wants you to bring Rayne to the stable. He needs to take a closer look at that gear." Artha said and trying to ignore the grins Moordryd followed. As he walked through the doorway of an empty stable, Moordryd saw that Connor was already laying out a sleeping mat for me and as he walked over, the younger Paynn gave Artha's father a grateful nod.

Gently setting me down on the mat, Moordryd stood before Connor who knelt and examined the gear currently fused to my head. After a few minutes he went to touch it, only for Moordryd to shake his head.

"Rayne tried that and it almost fired her." Moordryd told the elder Penn who gave him a nod before he straightened. "Can you remove it?" He asked as Connor stared down at me.

"If what you say is true then I can't remove it. Word created it so only he knows how to remove it. I'm sorry Moordryd." Connor said when Moordryd sighed, kneeling beside me and gently stroking my forehead. "You need to sneak into his citadel and find the device keeping this gear armed. When its destroyed it will be safe to remove this."

"Then I'm going in and forcing my father to tell me where it is." Moordryd growled, standing and walking towards the doorway.

"You can't force your father. Look we just need to sneak in and find whatever's armed this gear. We destroy that and Rayne's fine." Artha said and Moordryd stopped in his tracks, whirling around and glaring at his rival. "You know I'm going to help you whether you want my help or not. Rayne's my friend too."

"Just don't get in my way, stablebrat." Moordryd told him and Artha rolled his eyes before he walked over. "Let's go then." Giving him a nod, Artha followed. After keeping watch over me for a few more minutes, Connor headed for the house deciding to find me a blanket and since he was no longer present he didn't hear me groan. Less than a minute passed before my eyes slowly opened, confused and in some pain from my earlier shock.

"Moordryd...anyone?" I called out weakly and getting no response I sighed, sitting up and wincing from the ache in my body. "Guess they left me here. I wonder where they went."  
Deciding to look for them was a bad idea when I tried to stand, only for my legs to shake and after ending up on my rear for a second time I growled. And that's when someone echoed my growl, sticking their head through the doorway only a few moments later and I managed a grin.  
"Quiksilva." I called and he immediately rushed over, giving my head a gentle nuzzle. "Am I glad to see you. Hey do you know where Moordryd went?" I asked and he snorted, moving his head towards the doorway and I grinned at him, climbing to my feet using his body to steady me.

Not so sure I should be moving, Quiksilva nudged me and when I stared at him he moved his head towards the sleeping mat.

"Yeah I know but I need to stop Word...if he really did do something to my mind. Besides I was ordered to keep an eye on Moordryd and I always follow through with an order." I told him and Quiksilva frowned, clearly not happy though he did mag me to his back. As he made his way outisde I pressed an open palm against my forehead, trying to ignore the pain that surged through it. I wasn't feeling very strong but I wanted to learn the truth so I decided to rest later, too impatient to wait any longer. As soon as we cleared the doorway, Quiksilva picked up speed and a few seconds later we were clear of the Penn Stables just before Connor emerged from the house, looking on in surprise as we raced past him.

"Rayne!" He yelled but I ignored him, more focused on catching up to the Paynn and Penn brats then worrying what someone else wanted. Though as Quiksilva sped up, his feet a blur I shook my head when I felt the slightest hint of guilt before I saw Decepshun and Beau just ahead. Instantly I narrowed my eyes and concentrated to catching up and as my dragon, as I had subconciously called him, easily overtook both dragons. I was having a blast and as we rushed past I stuck out my tongue, not very mature but it just seemed like a good idea especailly when Moordryd and Artha both blinked at me.

Really that was more to do with me being awake and looking a lot better but I didn't really take any notice as we rushed into Word's citatdel. Of course we hadn't gotten too far inside when I realized that I couldn't just burst in and attack him, not the man I worked for.

"Quiksilva, stop!" I called out and he slowed, giving me a curious look and I shook my head. "We can't just burst in and attack Master Paynn. But then how do I get him to remove this infernal device?" Leaping down once Quiksilva had stopped I lent against him, wondering what to do next. So lost in thought I didn't heard something creeping up towards me until it was almost on me and to my shock I felt a hand clamp over my mouth. At the same time someone yanked me into the shadows just as a wraith wandered past, sniffing the spot I'd just vacated. Thankfully Quiksilva had hidden himself nearby, watching with a glare as the dragon walked past still searching for us. As soon as the danger passed, Moordryd let go of my mouth, giving me a raised eyebrow as I glared at him.

"I just saved you from being caught again. Don't give me that look." Moordryd whispered as I grasped his arm and tugged it from my waist, letting out a snort as he stared at me.

"Maybe that's what I wanted." I shot back and he shook his head at me, biting back a sarcastic remark. "Anyway what do you want?"

"I came here to stop you from doing something stupid. Turns out I was just in time." Moordryd said giving me a slight grin and I shook my head before I started to walk further in, only for the younger Paynn to grab my arm and I narrowed my eyes. "Before you get mad my father's office is this way." He added, pointing towards a door I hadn't even noticed and I stared at him for a moment, unsure if I should trust him. "Or you could go that way and run into the citadel's defenses. Your choice." He added and I growled before I nodded, fully intending to get back at him at some later date. After telling his dragon and Quiksilva to meet him just outside, I watched as Moordryd headed further in and after a slight pause I followed. It wasn't long until we reached Word's office and as soon as I noticed it was empty I just pushed past him and strolled right towards the computer.

"Now let's find that controller and get this stupid thing off." I grumbled as I searched the room, ignoring Moordryd who seemed to be giving me a really worried look.

"Rayne stay still." He called out but I just kept on seraching the room, not notiicng a tall figure step out of the shadow. "Oh...scales." Moordryd muttered just as he saw what looked very silmilar to a wraith controller, except it was smaller and jet black, in the palm of his father's hand and as he grimaced Word pressed the glowing button on it.

As the massive jolt of energy shot through my system I let out a scream, immediately falling to one knee. Moordryd wanted to rush to my aid but his father blocked the way, a frown on his face as he strolled forward.

"Rayne what is the meaning of this? Why did you burst into my citadel unannounced?" Word asked as I knelt on the cold floor, gasping at the pain flowing through my body and especially my head. "Though I suppose you did keep track of my son like I ordered. I guess I shuld thank you." He added before he pressed that same button again and I let out a cry, collapsing to the floor and hunching over. "Though I won't allow anyone in my citadel without permission."

"Stop it!" Moordryd yelled, rushing forward to help me only for a wraith to apear and block him. As it screeched he growled, not sure how to get past the dragon. Fortunately the Dragon Booster chose that moment to make his big entrance, Beau letting out a roar that shock the room.

"Am I too late?" Dragon Booster asked and I would have laughed if I wasn't shuddering from the repeated shocks to my system. "What did you do to Rayne?" He growled as Beau advanced on Word, making the elder Paynn take a step back before he caught himself.

"If you take one more step you'll regret it, Dragon Booster." He said as he held his finger over the button, daring the heroes to attack. Artha wanted to help as did Beau but if they even took a tiny step forward, well not Beau for obvious reasons, they'd risk me getting hurt again. "Smart move. I have an offer for you. Hand over the dragon of legend and I'll let Rayne go free."

"No...way. That's just...dumb." I groaned, willing my body to move and as I struggled to my feet everyone stared. "Don't listen...to him...Dragon Booster. Fire a mag blast...at the controller." I growled, fighting the urge to throw up as the pain in my head became almost too much to bare. "Please..." I whispered as I swayed on my feet, wanting so badly to pass out and forget about the pain.

"But you'll get hurt." Dragon Booster said and I growled at him, anger flashing across my eyes as I glared at him. "Beau, do it. I just hope we don't regret this." He added before Beau readied a mag burst. Before they could act Word pressed the button again and I roared this time, unable to do anything else but scream as the worse pain I'd ever felt ripped through me. In agony my scream sounded impossibly loud and in response I heard the distance sound of footsteps. When my eyes rolled up and my vision began to fade I let out a sigh, grateful that I wouldn't feel anything more though as I fell towards the floor I heard a familar roar. Then my head struck the cold floor and everything went black.


	70. Chapter 70

Moordryd couldn't believe that his own father did this but as I lay motionless on a sleeping mat, he knelt and reached for my hand trying not to wince as he saw the burn marks on my neck. Without lifting the whole of my jacket Moordryd knew that the burn he could see poking out of the side of the hem extended further.

"Rayne...why did he do this to you?" He whispered as he watched my chest rise and fall, unable or maybe just unwilling to believe that the man who raised him could harm someone inncocent. "Just to keep tabs on me or was it something else..." He trailed off when he heard the sound of footsteps though he didn't remove his hand, not caring if someone noticed the firm grip he had on me. "What do you want, stablebrat?" He growled as Artha appeared just inside the doorway.

"You know that's...look never mind. How's Rayne?" He asked, walking over and kneeling beside his rival and me.

"Still unconcious if that's what you mean. If my father's angry at me, why take it out on her? Rayne did nothing wrong and now she's..." He trailed off, swallowing the lump in his throat as he stared down at my face. At least now I wasn't in pain but I would be the moment I woke and Moordryd sighed, not looking forward to that.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Artha offered, expecting Moordryd to give him the brush off but instead Moordryd chewed on his lip for a moment.

"Can you bring her some water? Maybe some painkillers? In case she wakes up and..." Moordryd couldn't finish, afraid that I might wake up screaming from the burns that no doubt were seared into my flesh. With a slight nod, Artha left and once he was out of earshot Moordryd sat back setting my hand back on my stomach. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you go and now you're hurt because of me." He whispered. While I was unconcious I could still hear his words and as I willed my body to respond, to wake up or at the very least open my eyes I could hear everything.

Moordryd you didn't cause this so why are you getting upset, I thought as I lay beside him. Or at least I think I was, its hard to tell when you're out cold. Soon I became aware of footsteps and I smiled, in my mind I suppose, as Lance hurried in almost smacking into Moordryd. Usually Moordryd would have given the youngest member of the Penn Stables an annoyed look or called him a 'stablebrat' though as Lance knelt beside me as well he just sighed.

"Sorry Moordryd. Is she awake yet?" He asked and Moordryd rolled his eyes for a moment before his gaze settled on me. "Oh yeah. Sorry." He muttered and Moordryd actually chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, minibrat. Rayne's just sleeping, like always." Moordryd replied and had I been awake I would have taken offense. "Hope she wakes up soon. At least that gear's gone." He added as he stared down at my forehead and the slight mark left by the black draconium gear that had previously been almost merged to my head.

"Yeah. So Quiksilva really fried the controller with a mag blast?" Lance asked and that made me laugh though as I was still completely out I groaned instead. "Huh is she awake?"

"I think Rayne's dreaming." Moordryd said, looking down at me as my head shifted from one side to the other.

"Wonder what she's dreaming about?" Lance asked as I sighed, aware of what was going on around me though I was powerless to even more. Soon I could sense someone calling out to me and unabel to resist I watched as Bianca walked towards me.

I grinned then, happy to see her again even if she was only a figment of my imagination. As if she could read my thoughts I heard a sudden laugh.

"Actually I'm still linked to your gauntlet so..." Bianca paused as I blushed, feeling more than a little stupid and she smiled at me. "You're not dumb. Besides you managed to fight the control Word had on your mind."

"Yeah but I still said some really hurtful things to Moordryd. How could I be so cruel and after everything we've been through?" I answered, tears running down my cheeks and Bianca sighed as I sniffed.

"You weren't responsible for your actions. Besides Moordryd is taking care of you and that proves he still cares. Give yourselves time to work things out." She told me and I nodded, wiping at my eyes with the back of my hand. "I will see you again." Bianca added as my dream began to fade and as she vanished I tried to speak only for a groan to emerge from my throat. The last thing I heard before the dream ended was the sound of her laughter.

"I think she's coming around. Rayne?" Artha said, returning with a glass of crystal clear water and two small tablets and Moordryd almost leapt up from his sleeping mat, still half asleep. As he focused on me, I shivered before I let out another groan and to his relief my eyes slowly opened. Immediately I closed my eyes, grimacing as my head throbbed from a headache and the bright light.

"Hey are you okay?" Moordryd asked as I coughed, clearing my throat before I answered.

"Not really. Where...am I right now?" I asked, my voice sounded weak and when I coughed again I felt his fingers brush my forehead.

"Here takes these. It'll make you feel better." Artha said, kneeling beside me and offering a glass and the two tablets. "They're asprin, pretty strong too." He added as I reached over, my hand shaking a little, taking the tablets from him and swallowing them. After taking a sip of water, mostly to cover up the bitter taste, I lay back.

"Feels like I'm on fire." I mumbled, suddenly feeling really sleepy and before Moordryd's eyes my vision began to fade.

Hours passed and deeply asleep I didn't even hear anyone enter the stables but from time to time I felt someone stroke my forehead. Somehow knowing I wasn't well, Quiksilva snuck out of his stable and followed my scent. When he found my lying on a sleeping mat he snorted and wandered over, letting out a snort once he reached my sleeping form. Gently he nuzzled my head and getting no response he snorted, not sure what was wrong with me. When he nudged me again and I groaned, my head shifting to one side he rolled his eyes.

"No use doing that, Rayne's almost impossible to wake until she wants to. Just let her sleep." Moordryd told the dragon, appearing in the doorway and Quiksilva growled not at all happy that I was hurt. "Rayne will be fine. Besides she is the Light Booster after all."

"Please...stop talking." I groaned my eyes slowly opening and Quiksilva instantly nuzzled my head. When he licked my face I giggled, despite feeling like I'd been stepped on by a wraith and to my side Moordryd rolled his eyes.

"No matter how many times you ask that its not going to happen." Moordryd told me, walking over and kneeling beside me. I stared up at him, head still throbbing though as he gently stroked my forehead I began to feel just a tiny bit better. "So why ask?"

"I guess I'm just wishing for something that's never going to happen, huh?" I answered, eyes closing as I focused on his fingers stroking my head. "I'm...really sorry." I sighed almost a minute later and he paused, staring at my face.

"Okay why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong to...oh the gear thing." He muttered before his eyes went wide, staring in shock as tears began to slowly run down my face. "Hey its not that bad." He quickly said, hoping I wouldn't start bawling.

"But it is. I said the most awful things about you and I didn't mean to. I don't deserve to be forgiven." I sniffed reaching up to wipe my eyes. Just as I did I felt something, a slight vibration nearby and when I opened my eyes I found myself almost nose to nose with Moordryd. "Why are you being so nice when I...aghh!" I moaned as he poked my jacket and as I gasped, breath coming in whimpers Moordryd frowned.

"You got burned pretty badly." Moordryd told me, reaching down and with a sharp tug my jacket ended up under my armpits giving me and Moordryd a good view of my bra. I blushed furiously despite the pain radiating through my body but he just frowned. "See what I mean?" He added as I looked down, tears springing to my eyes as I saw the full extent of my injuries.

"Oh...scales." I muttered, eyes wide as I caught sight of the red angry looking, and very painful, burns that covered my stomach. Unable to stop myself I reached down and pressed my open palm against the burn closest to my chest, only to almost instantly regret it when the pain made me cry out. "Ow...ow...ow." I gasped, my eyes scrunching shut as I silently begged the pain to go away.

"Rayne? You okay?" Moordryd asked and I growled, letting him know what I thought about that question and I swear he chuckled. "Yeah I know but I did warn you." He said as he wrapped one arm carefully around my waist and held me against his chest, combing the fingers of his free hand through my hair. Despite the pain of my burns that one gesture seemed to help, if only a little and I found myself leaning against his chest.

"Thanks...for being there." I whispered as my eyes drifted closed, letting out a sigh as I fought the urge to sleep. Pretty soon though my head lolled back and as my breathing slowed I heard a faint laugh before I dozed off. Moordryd at first thought I'd passed out but when he looked closer at my face he sighed, relieved when he saw the slight smile on my lips and heard my slow and even breathing. Moordryd had intended to watch over me until I woke and after sitting back he wrapped his arm across my waist. Just as he had closed his eyes he heard the sounds of footsteps and his eyes sprang open, finding Connor standing beside him.

"Sorry if I woke you but I came past to check on Rayne's burns." Connor explained as he knelt beside me and Moordryd. "Has she woken up at any point?"

"Yeah a little while ago. She took the painkillers Artha gave her and then she just fell asleep. Will she be okay?" Moordryd asked and after carefully checking my burns, Connor gave him a slight nod.

"She will be if you put this on her burns. They'll heal faster. If you need anything just call." Connor told him, handing over a small bottle and a roll of bandages and after thanking Artha's dad, Moordryd looked down at my face. Right now I was sleeping peacefully, no nightmares or anything and he grinned at me. By the time he looked up, Moordryd noticed that Connor had already left and he sighed grateful that someone else wanted to help. Looking carefully at the bottle he shrugged and after carefully lifting the edge of my shirt he set to work on my burns. A few minutes later he grinned, satetisfied with his efforts and as he finished wrapping my stomach he let out a yawn. Setting down the bottle he lay down, resting his arms behind his head.

This time when Moordryd closed his eyes no one else walked in and soon he fell into a light doze. Unfortunately for him, he only managed to catch an hour of sleep before I mumbled something and Moordryd jolted awake eyes instantly searching my face.

"Rayne...you awake?" He yawned, taking one arm from my waist to rub his eyes and after a few seconds of silence my eyes slowly opened.

"Moordryd?" I whispered and when my eyes finally focused on him I saw a slight grin on his lips. "Did I wake you?" Still grinning, Moordryd slowly shook his head at me. "That's good to know." I muttered as I sat up slowly and he gave me a slight smile, readjusting his grip on me. As he did I noticed he avoided touching my middle and I sighed, knowing full well why.

"Don't freak out or anything but...they're still there." Moordryd told me as I stared into his pale eyes, hoping that I'd been dreaming and that I wasn't really hurt. "Its not that bad. Besides I've been looking after you since you fainted. Take a look."

Not sure what he meant I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled in return, taking an arm off me and motioning towards my shirt. Curious I reached down and taking a deep breath I lifted the edge of my shirt, only to let out a gasp when I saw the bandages covering my stomach. When my face fell, eyes closing for a brief moment, Moordryd gave me a one-armed hug gently kissing the top of my head.

"Just like before." I sighed as my eyes opened, only for Moordryd to shake his head at me and I frowned not sure why he looked so happy. "Okay its not funny."

"I'm not laughing at you." Moordryd protested as I fixed him with a glare. "Look I only wrapped you up so the cream wouldn't end up on your shirt."

"Huh so you did look after me? Even after everything I've done to you?" I said and Moordryd frowned as my lip quivered. But to his relief I didn't cry, instead leaning against him. "Okay if I promise I'll stop talking about what happened will you stay with me?' I asked, letting out a yawn and Moordryd grinned. Wrapping his arms around me he rested his head against mine.

"Yeah sure." Moordryd finally answered and I grinned. "At least until you do something stupid again anyway." He added a few seconds later and I rolled my eyes at him, earning myself a laugh. When I went silent, Moordryd thought that maybe I had fallen asleep and he grinned to himself closing his eyes. But he woke a few minutes later when I spoke and he sighed, trying not to get annoyed at me.

"Sorry but I'm kind of hungry." I said and he rolled his eyes at me, making me frown at him. "Hmph that's not funny." I added, crossing my arms against my chest and he chuckled before he released his grip on me.

"Fine I'll go and get you something. Wait here." Moordryd sighed and I gave him a slight smile before he turned and headed for the doorway. "Feels like I'm her servant not her boyfriend." He grumbled as I made myself comfortable on the sleeping mat and as soon as he left the stables I looked down at the floor.

"Great just when I think my life couldn't get any worse, this happens." I sighed as I waited for Moordryd to return, hopefully with something edible though you couldn't been too sure the way Artha cooks. As I waited I heard slightly louder footsteps and I grinned as Quiksilva popped his head around the doorway, giving me a dragon-sized grin once he saw I was awake. "Hey 'silva. Come on in." I called and he gave me a snort, almost bowling me over until he remembered I was injured and he carefully nuzzled me. "I'll be fine, just need to rest for a while. Anyway I was just thinking we could work on our training for the next race."

Right now? Quiksilva snorted giving me a blank stare and I laughed reaching up slightly and giving his snout a stroke.

"I meant when I've healed, not right now." I added and he snorted, licking my face and I grinned at him. "Besides I don't think Moordryd would let me anyway." I added and that's when we both heard a cough.

"Wouldn't let you what?" Artha asked, appearing in the doorway and I rolled his eyes at him as he wandered over.

"Moordryd said he'd get me something to eat. Hopefully he won't get lost." I replied as Quiksilva lay behind me, resting his head on my lap. "Though after last time he probably will." I grinned and Quiksilva laughed. I was pretty comfortable just sitting there patting my dragon and before long I started to nod off my head sinking towards my chest. And that's right when I heard a cough, making my head shoot up just as Moordryd walked towards me.

"I leave you along for five minutes and you fall asleep. Typical." Moordryd chuckled and I frowned, crossing my arms only to wince just as soon as I touched the burns. "I was just kidding." Kneeling beside me, Moordryd noticed that despite my pain I still managed to give him an frown. "Huh I guess you don't want this then." He said just as I caught sight of the bowl and the wonderful smell waffting from it.

"No, no I really want it." I hurried answered, only to realize that he had no intention of leaving and I sighed. "Thanks Moordryd." I added as he carefully handed it to me and the second he handed me a spoon I dug in.

After a moment he sat beside me, once I made room and as he watched me practically devour my food he grinned at me. "Try swallowing." He chuckled and I lifted my head for a moment.

"Sut ahp." I muttered and getting a blank stare I swallowed. "I said shut up." I repeated and Moordryd burst out laughing, earning an eyeroll before I went back to eating. In a short space of time the bowl had been licked clean, literally as Moordryd looked on cringing a little before I set the bowl down in front of me. "Much better." I sighed as I wiped my mouth, letting out a burp as I leant my head back. Quiksilva glanced at the bowl then stared at me, amber eyes going wide and I grinned at him.

"I'm guessing that you enjoyed your meal." Moordryd said and I gave him a slight nod before I yawned. Then as he watched I leant back against Quiksilva, eyes closing and in the time it took to blink I had fallen asleep again both arms lying across my lap. "Hmph no thank you or anything." He muttered as he retrieved the empty bowl, being careful not to touch any part of the bowl I'd licked, and as he climbed to his feet he looked down at me. "But since you're hurt...I suppose I can ignore that." He whispered as I sighed, a content smile on my face and Quiksilva snorted as he nuzzled my head.

Taking the bowl back to the kitchen, Moordryd couldn't help wondering if I was really alright since I did have some nasty burns. By the time he dumped the bowl in the kitchen sink, Moordryd shook his head when his mind kept wandering back to me.

 _I must be crazy, worrying about her and not my races or fighting the Dragon Booster_ , Moordryd though to himself as he made his way back to the stables. Though as soon as he cleared the doorway he stopped for a moment, looking on as I mumbled something and turned to one side. _Though I suppose you are very cute when you're not running headlong into danger or putting me at risk_ , he thought leaning against the wall. When Quiksilva lifted his head and stared at Moordryd the Dragon Eyes' leader grinned at the dragon.

"Yeah even if she can be a nuisance at times I guess I do care about her. Just don't let her know I said that otherwise I'll never live it down." Moordryd told Quiksilva and he nodded at the white-haired rider. As he walked closer I shifted slightly, my body tensing up for a few seconds and he paused concerned. Then I relaxed and he soon knelt beside me, gently running his fingers through my hair. Out cold I didn't even react and that made him smile before he suddenly yawned. "Hmph don't know where that came from." Moordryd muttered and Quiksilva rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "Okay fine I suppose I'm a little tired..." Of course that's right when Moordryd yawned again and Quiksilva snorted at him, moving his head back.

It took a few seconds until Moordryd realized my dragon was making space so he could rest beside me and he grinned, moving into the space and giving my dragon a grateful pat on the snout. The moment he sat down I leant over and my head pressed against Moordryd's shoulder, almost as if I knew he was there and he chuckled. Silently he shifted and wrapped an arm loosely around my waist as I snuggled against him. Once he made himself comfortable, Moordryd allowed his mind to rest and in seconds the rest of him followed as he fell into a light sleep.

At some point I found myself waking and as I lay there, wanting to go back to sleep, I felt an arm loosely drapped around my waist. Even without opening my eyes I somehow knew it was Moordryd and as I listened to his light breathing, unlike mine when I sometimes snored, I felt myself slowly dozing. Maybe it was due to his close promixity or his body heat but I felt safe just being near him. And a few seconds later I dozed off, unaware he had woken up when I did having felt me shift in his arms though the moment I settled, he sighed and went right back to sleep.

Having someone wake you by contantly prodding you isn't the best way to wake up. I tried covering my face with my arm, keeping my eyes firmly closed but whoever it was let out a laugh. This time I felt my arm being poked by what I assumed was a Jakk Stick. Letting out a angry growl I rolled onto my side, slowly opening my eyes to find Artha and Lance standing over me.

"Okay why are you two bugging me? Haven't I been through enough to earn a rest?" I complained as I sat up, being careful not to wake my sleeping boyfriend who made a snorting noise and turned over.

"Before you get mad we came past to ask you something." Artha said, watching as I rubbed at my eyes. "Its about that gauntlet you have."

"Yeah what did you want to know? And couldn't this have waited until morning?" I replied and Lance laughed, making me raise an eyebrow at him.

"Actually its 10am. You've been asleep, and snoring, for the last nine hours." Artha chuckled and I stared at him for a few seconds, eyes wide. "Relax. After everything Word Paynn put you through I'm not really that shocked."

"Oh okay." I muttered, looking down at Moordryd for a moment who hadn't moved an inch. "Typical he can sleep in and I can't." I grumbled, glancing down at my boyfriend for a moment. "So what else did you need?" I asked as I looked up at Artha and Lance, the latter letting out a laugh.

"Dad wanted to see how you were. That and get you to train with me." Artha answered and I raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to shrug at me. "Yeah I know but you kinda need training...a lot." He added and I growled at him, knowing full well he was telling the truth. Though every time I tried to train something happened so forgive me for being a little hesitant.

"Okay let's go." I sighed taking the hand that was offered to me and after helping me up, Artha and Lance led me towards the stables' doorway. As we left I gave Moordryd one glance and seeing him still curled up beside my dragon. For a moment I stared at him then Quiksilva and my dragon raised his head, motioning his head towards my boyfriend silently telling me that he would keep watch over Moordryd. Giving him a nod I followed Artha, trying my hardest to ignore the pains from my burns.


	71. Chapter 71

As we took the lift down to the Dragon Temple I couldn't help feeling that training when I was still injured was a very stupid idea. But as we reached the temple and I stepped out closely followed by Lance and Artha I held my tongue, realizing it would be rude to point that out.

"There you are." Parmon said as I walked closer and I gave him a glare, making the rest of my friends laugh and the professor take a step back.

"Look what do you need me for? In case its escaped anyone I'm burnt and feeling pretty awful right now." I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose and Connor stepped out of the shadows.

"We know that but you need training and right now this is the best time to do just that." Connor told me as he walked over and I opened my mouth, trying to argue when he held up his hand. "No buts, if you're really the Light Booster you'll do this."

Knowing there was no arguing with the elder Penn, I nodded instead and he gave me a slight smile. "Okay what do I need to do?" I asked, giving up and as I followed him I couldn't help my body from shaking. A few minutes later I was standing next to Artha and as I watched he inserted his medallion into his own gauntlet. As he changed to the Dragon Booster I nodded, knowing what was coming and I tried to grin as I mirrored his move. Once my armor covered me from head to toe, Connor handed me a Jakk Stick and I watched as Artha picked up his own from the ground near his feet. "Alright then." I sighed and braced myself waiting for Artha to make the first move.

Which he did, rushing me so suddenly I almost didn't raise my Jakk Stick in time my arms shaking from the impact. Letting out a growl I returned the move, trying to knock Artha back and maybe even off his feet. Of course that was wishful thinking and he grinned before he pushed me backwards, sweeping my legs out from under me seconds later. I hit the ground hard and the impact winded me for a few seconds before I stumbled to my feet, annoyed that he'd attack an injured girl.

"Rayne, you're supposed to be fighting back." Artha grinned and I growled, charging towards him and he laughed as he easily dodged my attack. When I felt his Jakk Stick strike my backside, almost sending me to my knees I heard my friends laugh and that made me really mad.

Before their shocked eyes I focused and as my hand began to glow I threw my Jakk stick at Artha. He dodged only to realize too late that it was a distraction, nothing more and my mag blast sent him flying. This time he hit the ground hard and I grinned, panting just a little from the attack and once he was back to his feet he grinned. "Impressive." He said and I gave him a slight grin before he ran at me and as our Jakk Sticks collided I grinned, looking for a way to beat him though it wasn't easy. I tried to kick his legs out from under him but that failed when Artha jumped back and used his own Jakk Stick to block my leg sweep so I took a swing at his face and he leaned back, effortlessly dodging. Then his head snapped forward and when his forehead slammed into mine, slightly cushioned by my helmet I let out a pained yelp making me drop my Jakk Stick. Not giving me time to recover, Artha kicked me hard in the stomach and I gasped clutching my stomach and he laughed as I fought to take a breath.

"Maybe you should give up." Artha said, twirling his Jakk Stick in front of his chest like a baton and I glared at him. That's when I raised both my hands and as they watched I charged up a mag-blast.

"Rayne, stop!" Connor shouted but I ignored him, my hands glowing with my black draconium energy and before anyone could stop me I unleashed the energy at Artha. But he dodged and the energy hit the wall behind him, leaving a burn mark and once he saw me charging the energy up again despite how weak it made me his eyes narrowed. In the time it took to charge up another mag-blast he ran at me, swinging the Jakk Stick at my hands and I let out a yelp the energy vanishing and he followed up by hitting my chest with the stick. Out of breath I fell backwards and hit the ground for the second time, watching on as Artha shook his head.

"Rayne, calm down. It was just a sparring session." Artha said as I glared up at him for the next few seconds. Finally I sighed and took the hand he offered me, letting him help me to my feet.

"Sorry everyone. Guess I'm still not thinking enough." I sighed, my head drooping and Artha gave my shoulder a pat in an effort to cheer me up. "Can I try again, without the mag-blast?" I asked and he gave me a quick nod handing me back my Jakk Stick. Taking a deep breath to calm myself I watched Artha as he circled around and this time I only used my body and the Jakk Stick to knock him over. I did a little better but just as I was about to slam my Jack Stick into Artha's chest a sudden and burning pain ripped through me, momentarily distracting me. For the third time I ended up on my back and giving me an eyeroll, Artha helped me to my feet.

"Okay what just happened?" Connor asked as he walked over to see me press a hand against my stomach, grimacing slightly.

"Do you want to take a break?" Artha suggested and I hurriedly shook my head, standing straighter and giving him a frown. "Okay then let's fight." He sighed as Connor rejoined his friends. We spent the next few minutes sparring and this time I knocked Artha on his rear, swinging my Jack Stick at his head only to stop inches from hitting him. Giving him a grin, and letting out a breath, I helped him up.

"Okay that was pretty drac." He admitted and I grinned at him, pleased that for once I actually managed to kick his butt. Of course I was pretty worn out and I almost fell when I finally decided to take a break. Seeing me panting, Artha wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me towards the far wall. I gave him a slight grin before I leant against the wall and slowly slid down, breathing fast.

"Think...I should have taken...that rest...sooner." I panted as Connor knelt beside me, worry in his eyes. "I'm fine...just need to take a breather." I coughed, trying to ignore the pain flowing through me and the way my body kept shaking. With my head against the wall I closed my eyes, intending to rest for a few minutes at most. But the next thing I knew I was rudely woken by someone shaking my shoulder. I ignored it at first right until I heard a chuckle and my eyes slowly opened to find a familar face staring down at me.

"I thought you and the stable brat were training." Moordryd chuckled, arms crossed against his chest and as I struggled to sit up he knelt beside me.

"I only just closed my eyes." I complained and he grinned before he pointed out that my 'nap' had lasted for over two hours and I blushed furiously. "Oops?"

"Heh don't sweat it. At least you knocked Artha on his butt." Moordryd replied as he offered his hand and once I was back on my feet I stretched, letting out a yawn.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked as I followed him towards the lift and he shrugged as we stepped aboard. On the way up I felt Moordryd take my hand and tug me against his side, not letting go even when we reached the stables.

"I want to ask you something so don't get offended." Moordryd suddenly said as we walked, hand in hand, towards the stables and I raised an eyebrow at him. Noticing the worried look on my face he chuckled. "Nothing bad but...are you sure you want to train?"

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean? What, you think I can't take care of myself?" I grumbled and Moordryd shook his head, wishing he'd never said anything.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I know you can fight when you want to and I'm not criticiting you." Moordryd explained as he stood beside me and when I kept glaring at him, he sighed. "Why is it so wrong to want you to be safe? After what my father did to you..." He trailed off when my expression softened.

"Now I understand why you're worried about me," I tried not to giggle when he snorted, "but I'm trying to prevent a war from ever happening again. Besides I want to protect you too." I added, standing on my toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright fine, we can fight together. Of course I'm a better booster." Moordryd said a few seconds later and I frowned, only to discover it was all a distraction when he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me forward. The moment our lips met I let out a purr before I drapped my arms around his waist, unable to reach his neck due to our height difference, and kissed him back.

"If you give me another kiss I might forgive you." I grinned, tilting my head back slightly and Moordryd grinned before he leant closer, his lips brushing mine before he actually kissed me. "I forgive you." I muttered, a silly grin on my face as Moordryd held me tight.

"I thought you might." Moordryd said just as we heard footsteps and turning we both noticed Artha and Parmon walk over, the latter holding a piece of black draconium gear. One I instantly reconized and before their eyes I growled at them. "Whoa take it easy." He said as I tensed up.

"Keep that thing away from me." I growled and Parmon actually took a step back as I growled again. As if he could sense my fear, Quiksilva appeared in the doorway of the stables his amber eyes almost glowing. Once he saw that I wasn't in danger he stepped towards me and lowering his head, gently nuzzled me. "I...sorry its just that gear..." I shivered as they moved closer, my eyes focused more on that horrible mind control gear than those around me. It was only when Artha finally spoke that I blinked.

"Are you still with us?" Artha asked as he stared at me and when I lifted my head, everyone noticed just how badly I was shaking. I tried gritting my teeth but that didn't help one bit, my body refusing to hide my fear. "Maybe we should take you inside, before you shake yourself to pieces." He added and I couldn't even glare, my eyes clearly showing the fear I felt.

"I just can't stop shaking." I muttered as I stroked Quiksilva's snout and he nudged me, wondering why I looked so frightened. "Thanks 'silva."

Moordryd, having seen just how badly that gear was affecting me, walked me towards the house giving Artha an angry stare as he walked past. Confused both Artha and Parmon soon followed and once they walked inside the house I was sitting on the bed in the vacant room, knees against my chest despite the constant pain of my burns and as I stared at the blanket Moordryd squeezed my shoulder.

"What's going on with you?" He asked and I looked up for a moment, face pale. "First you're kissing me then you're freaking out."

"Excuse me?! You'd panic too if that piece of gear had been attached to your head." I growled, resting my head on my knees. "Stop picking on me when I'm in pain and scared." I muttered and to my side, Moordryd rolled his eyes towards the ceiling.

"Okay if you're going to sulk." Moordryd sighed and I let out a growl, which seemed to be my new method of communicating. "If we smash it will that help?" He offered and I managed a tired laugh.

"It would help." I answered lifting my head just as Parmon and Artha walked through the door and I gave Parmon a frown, eyes narrowed as he brought that accursed gear into the room. "Are you trying to make me mad?" I asked, voice low and Parmon rolled his eyes at me.

"Look I know you don't want this gear but its actually pretty ingenious. It allowed you to think for yourself while still under Word's control. Its more powerful than even the wraith gear." Parmon explained, not even noticing the teeth gritting I was doing and the eye narrowing. "I can't believe that Word Paynn actually managed...to..." He trailed off, a guilty look showing on his face as I looked down towards the bed.

"Next time think before you start praising my father, egghead." Moordryd said as Parmon hid the gear behind his back, whistling innocently.

"Anyway its deactivated now so it poses no threat." Parmon said and I muttered something that only Moordryd caught. "Pardon?"

"Rayne said doesn't matter that gear better not come anywhere near me." Moordryd told them and I gave him the smallest of smiles. "Anything else you want to add?"

"Okay we'll keep it away from you if you promise to give your training another try." Artha said and I glanced at him, chewing my bottom lip before I nodded. "And you can't quit halfway through, like last time." He added, grinning at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Falling asleep doesn't count as 'quitting'." I replied as I climbed off the bed, hoping that I wasn't going to shake myself to pieces. As I followed Artha outside Parmon gave me a somewhat sheepish smile and I sighed, giving him a nod before he followed me outside. Since Moordryd was just behind me I didn't see him cross his arms, looking at me with a slight frown. Eventually he followed knowing that something was bothering me besides the black gear though he decided to wait until we were alone to get me to come clean.

Less than half an hour later I was standing inside the dragon temple, in my armor as I waited to spar. Giving me a slight grin, Artha reached for his medallion only for Moordryd to push past him in his Shadow Booster armor and I blinked at him.

"Thought you'd like to fight someone who's actually a challenge." Moordryd chuckled and I gave him a grin, fighting back a fit of the giggles as Artha glared at him. "So are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed as Artha handed me a Jakk Stick and I took a deep breath, letting it out as I held the stick out in front of me. Giving me a slight smile, Moordryd rushed forward and as he did I watched his Jakk Stick trying to work out where the first blow would come from. But as I watched the stick I forgot to focus on Moordryd as well and his attack came from nowhere as he aimed a mag-blast at my chest. I let out a yell, the Jakk stick slipping from my fingers as I was flung hard into the wall. The force of the blow left me gasping and as Moordryd hurried over I managed to glare before I sent him flying this time, a mag-blast knocking him on his rear. Once I could breathe again I climbed to my feet, watching as Moordryd stared at me then he gave me a sudden grin.

"Okay if that's how you want to fight..." Moordryd chuckled, retrieving his Jakk Stick before he attacked. As I had already realised I was no match for Moordryd since he did have training from Armeggaddon who, I have to admit, is an amazing warrior. Time and time again I ended up either thrown into the wall, which caused a few of my friends to cringe, or on my backside. I was feeling the effects not only from my painful burns but also the blows from Moordryd's Jakk Stick and soon I could barely stay on my feet.

Moordyd wanted to stop, seeing just how exhausted I was but I just stumbled towards him, ignoring my blurred vision and the sweat dripping down my face. Even when Moordryd struck my stomach, trying to avoid hurting me further I kicked the Jakk Stick from his hands and threw a punch towards his face. Even when he dodged I kept attacking, raining one blow after another at any part of his upper or lower body that I could reach. When my blows lessened, Moordryd looked at my face only to see the Jakk Stick slip from my fingers, my remaining strength needed just to stay upright and he lunged at me. I thought he was going to attack now that I couldn't but instead he grabbed my arm, wrapping his other arm around my shoulders to keep my steady.

"I'm...fine. I want to keep fighting." I gasped as he held me upright and getting a head shake in response made me frown. "Moordryd...please I have to get stronger." I whimpered and he sighed, knowing why I was being so stubborn. Well more stubborn than usual anyway.

"You're scared about fighting Armeggaddon, aren't you?" Moordryd asked as he adjusted his grip on me and I stared at his face, unable to read his expression due to his helmet before I reached for my medallion. Once I changed back everyone present could see the tears flowing down my face and just how badly my body shook. Soon I stopped speaking, not sure how to tell my friends that it wasn't the fear of facing Armeggaddon again that had me so rattled; it was the fear that I would fail and everyone close to me would pay the price.


	72. Chapter 72

Having pretty much given up on sparring with me, at least for today anyway, Moordryd led me towards the lift. Even when we were standing alone and he gave my hand a squeeze I didn't respond.

"Hey you were pretty drac. I heard you knocked the stablebrat on his rear." Moordryd joked and I just sighed, looking towards the floor of the lift and he frowned not sure why I was so depressed. "Come on, you'll get better." He said as the lift door opened and we stepped out, Moordryd taking my hand before I could wander away.

"No I won't. You saw how reckless I am." I asnwered looking up and Moordryd gave me a slight grin. "Okay maybe I overreacted before but I'm scared about making a mistake."

"That's why you're so tense? Rayne, if you're afraid of failing then you will." Moordryd told me and I blinked, confusion on my face and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey that's not fair. I'm trying my best and you say that I'm a failure?" I growled as he released my hand. "Thanks a lot, Paynn you're a big help." I snarled as shoved past him, making my way towards the house. This might have seemed a foolish move by Moordryd but as it turns out he already had a plan that would help me focus. Or so he told himself anyway as he took his time, following me from a safe distance away.

By the time Moordryd caught up I was standing in the bathroom, hoping that a shower might make me feel a little better or at the very wash the sweat from my body. After spending the next minute or so adjusting the water so it was hot enough to be comfortable but not burn me further, I grabbed the hem of my shirt and just as I tugged it up and over my head I heard a cough. With my arms still in the shirt I turned to see Moordryd standing in the doorway, looking me up and down. Letting out a whistle he strolled towards me and I scrowled at him.

"Why are you here?" I muttered and he shrugged, annoying me further. When he stopped in front of me, he grinned and I shook my head at him. "Look I'm trying to take a shower in peace." I finally sighed as I resumed taking my shirt off. Once I stripped it off I hunched over, intending to removed my pants next only pausing with my fingers on the hem when I noticed that Moordryd was still in the room. "Okay what part of 'I'm trying to take a shower' did you not understand? Maybe I should talk slower." I muttered as I struggled for a moment before I slid my pants down, stepping out of them and after a slight hesitation I just left them where they fell.

"You're a slob." Moordryd sighed as he walked over and retrieving my pants set them neatly on the sink before he turned to me, giving me a smile once he noticed me standing there in just my underwear. As he tilted his head and grinned I rolled my eyes as he gave me another slow once over. I was still pretty annoyed at him, Artha and my failed training though as I turned my head slightly I noticed Moordryd was still in the room and I felt a shiver run through me when I realized he had no intention of leaving. "I'm dating a slob." Moordryd muttered as he walked over to the door and I let out a breath, thinking he was going to leave only to see the door pushed closed and my eyes narrowed as Moordryd leant against the now shut door.

"Just for the record I'm not a slob. I leave my pants on the floor, once, and suddenly a war breaks out." I grumbled reaching up to unclip my bra only to stop and whirl around, raising my eyebrows at my audience. "Do you mind?" I asked and Moordryd's lips curled up at the corner.

"Of course not. Carry on." He replied, motioning with his hand to me to continue undressing. Hands on my hips at this point I walked over until I was face to face with Moordryd, who had the same stupid grin on his face.

"Okay I am not, repeat, not undressing in front of you. Oh and why are you here anyway?" I asked, crossing my arms against my chest not understanding why Moordryd's smile grew a little bigger.

"I'm here because I wanted to know why you're acting so tense." Moordryd answered as I turned around and for a few seconds I lowered my eyes, unable to explain why I was so upset. Truthfully I wasn't mad at him or anyone other than myself having proven once again that I was a failure as the Light Booster. As if he could sense my frustration, I heard footsteps approach and suddenly Moordryd's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me against his chest. "Its not just the training, huh?" He asked as I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment.

"I don't want to fail at being the Light Booster." I answered and his grip on me tightened. Now pressed against his chest I could hear his heartbeat and for some reason it made me feel calmer. "I want to protect everyone not just myself."

"That's a lot of one person to handle. Maybe you should focus on yourself first and see how that goes." Moordryd suggested and I opened my eyes, tilting my head back to see him smile at me and for the first time in a while I smiled back, knowing he was right. Not that I'd tell him that of course. A few minutes passed and then I felt Moordryd's grip on me loosen. "I should let you get back to your shower." He said as his arms slipped off my waist but as he started for the door I grabbed his arm. This time he raised an eyebrow at me, not sure why I stopped him until I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed his lips. That caught Moordryd off-guard and as I stepped back releasing his arm, he blinked down at me as my cheeks flushed.

I had only given that kiss as an apology, feeling awful about the why I'd acted. But then Moordryd moved towards me as I headed towards the shower, cheeks still red from embarassment and wrapped his arms around my waist. At the same time I felt his lips brush my left shoulder and I sighed, a slight shiver flowing through me. Then he nibbled my neck and I whimpered, knowing that he wasn't going to let me shower in peace after all. And I was okay with that, in fact more than okay.

Moordryd held me against his chest his mouth closing over my shoulder and as he nibbled and kissed it, I trembled as one of his hands moved closer to my bra. I knew what was coming and I didn't even care, just hoping he kept holding me. The click of my bra clasp sounded opsoibly loud, the only other sound coming from the water spray and as I tilted my head back Moordryd slipped the bra from my chest. Then he cupped my bare breast in his hand, gently squeezing it before his thumb massaged the nipple.

"Didn't you want to be alone?" Moordryd whispered, one arm wrapped securily around my waist while his other hand teased and massaged my breast and I groaned in response.

"Before I did..." I muttered and I heard a faint chuckle before he took his arm off my waist and when he cupped both breasts, one in each hand, he pressed them together. "Not...now." I groaned as he massaged both nipples with his thumbs, gently kissing my shoulder. In the back of my mind I had wanted him here, to keep me from giving up .

"Rayne...you don't need to fight Armeggaddon on your own." Moordryd told me, his lips brushing against my throat and I sighed as he teased my body. "I'm here and I'm pretty sure the Dragon Blunder would help."

"Why do you have to keep being so mean to him? He wants to stop a dragon-human war." I answered between gasps as Moordryd nuzzled my neck, his fingers pinching my nipples.

"Yeah but we are rivals." Moordryd muttered as he kissed my throat, both hands cupping my breasts for a moment before he chose to release them. "What did you expect?" He asked walking around me as I stood there, an eyebrow raised at him.

"Well I dunno. Maybe a little more self control...ugh!" I groaned, realizing too late that Moordryd wasn't finished not by a long shot. I struggled not to shiver as his tongue flicked across my right breast, his teeth nibbling before his mouth closed over it, lightly sucking on the nipple. Each time I gasped, Moordryd's mouth sucked just that little bit harder. In a manner of minutes I was gripping his shoulders for dear life panting heavily, as he licked my breast.

"What was that about self-control? I wasn't listening." Moordryd chuckled, looking up to see a faint blush appear on my cheeks. "Were you saying something?" He asked, ignoring the glare I gave him as he went to work on my left breast this time. I bit back a groan, back arching as he licked my breast and the feeling on his warm tongue on my bare skin sent waves of pleasure flowing through my stomach.

"You're a Paynn in the rear, you know that?" I mumbled, eyes still shut tight and he smiled for a moment. When his tongue left my breast I slowly opened my eyes, curious as to why he'd stopped only for Moordryd's arms to wrap around my waist drawing me towards him. The kiss that followed left me panting a little and he chuckled.

"Interesting use of my last name. And for the record...yes I know." Moordryd answered, cupping my chin and as he trailed kisses along my jawline I tried to roll my eyes.

"Thought so. So you followed me here to do this, huh?" I whispered, my heart beating a little faster when I felt Moordryd's hand slip further down my waist. I didn't want to admit it out loud but I was really enjoying myself. Especially when Moordryd squeezed my backside and I almost jumped out of my skin, letting out a yelp which turned into a purr as he rubbed his hand against my rear. "Called...it, Moordryd." I mumbled and he laughed,pulling me against his chest and giving me another drac kiss.

"To be truthful I was trying to cheer you up." Moordryd answered as I snuggled against his chest and I let out a snort, making him glance at me. "Alright I followed you more because I knew you'd take a shower than to cheer you up. I don't see you complaining." He admitted and I giggled, knowing that he was right. "Did it work?" He asked a few seconds later and I lifted my head, standing on my toes and giving his cheek a kiss.

"Yeah it worked great." I replied as he wrapped his other arm around my waist, holding me against his chest. But even with his body heat I shivered and Moordryd stared at me for a moment before he gave me a nod. Taking me by the hand he led me to the shower and I grinned, walking under the shower head only to gasp suddenly as I remembered too late that the water had run cold.

"Whoa...t..too...c...cold." I gasped from shock and his lips curled up giving me an amused smirk. Standing just out of range of the spray he reached up and adjusted the water as I stood shivering, arms wrapped around myself as I tried to keep warm.

"You're hopeless." Moordryd muttered, earning a glare from me. "I guess there's nothing else I can do but..." I watched as Moordryd hunched over, removing his boots before he grabbed the hem of his shrirt and tugged it over his head. My eyes going wide as he reached down, taking his time as he unzipped his extremely tight pants. My jaw dropped then as he slowly tugged them down and off, knowing full well that he had my complete and undivided attention. Now standing in his boxers he folded both articles of clothing. After setting them down neatly on his boots he straightened and I blushed as he walked over, giving me the smallest of smiles before he joined me under the shower. "Need a hand?" He asked and getting a blank stare he rolled his eye, reaching for the soap to our left.

"With what exactly?" I managed to ask, finding my voice as he moved closer and drapped one arm loosely around my wasit. "Oh...okay." I added as Moordryd started to soap my left shoulder. For the next few minutes we didn't speak and that suited me fine as I tried to figure out just how I was going to be any help as the Light Booster. As if he could read my thoughts Moordryd glanced down at my face for a moment.

"You're never this quiet. Not like that's a bad thing." Moordryd asked, grinning when I tilted my head back and he saw the frown. "Seriously though what's on your mind?"

"Apart from my failures as a booster..." I answered as he moved to my other shoulder, gently soaping it. "I really don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Rayne, that's not exactly something you can avoid. Besides I'm pretty sure Bianca had the same doubts." Moordryd said, his hand now moving to my back and I managed a slight grin.

"Yeah maybe you're right." I answered and Moordryd paused, giving me a huge grin that casued me to roll my eyes. "Don't get a big head." I added and he chuckled before he returned to washing me. As I stood there I felt Moordryd's hand moved further down my back, making me shiver a little as I knew just where he was heading.

Once he saw me tense up, he frowned slightly before his arm slipped from my waist. Seconds passed before Moordryd cupped my butt and I let out a slight gasp. "Heh usually you're groaning by this point." Moordryd pointed out and I shrugged, earning me a chuckle for my will power alone. Not that that did me much good as he set down the soap on the holder to the left of us.

"Glad to see you've finally...given...up?" I trailed off as Moordryd reached down towards my pants. Before I could blink he'd slipped them around my ankles and I raised my eyebrows, a little shocked at his boldness. "Maybe not." I admitted and after a moment's hesitation I stepped out of them, leaving me blushing furiously though with a slight smile on my face.

"Giving up? Not really." Moordryd commented as he danged my underwear in front of me amd I rolled my eyes. "Making a different approach? Yes."

Giving up on my boyfriend leaving me in peace I returned to standing under the shower head, my head tilting back as Moordryd's arms wrapped their way around my waist. The next few minutes we enjoyed the heat of the water and each others company though it didn't take Moordryd long to find my elft ear. When he started to tongue it I sighed, eyes closing and as he increased the pace of his tongue I let out a little groan, feeling his grip tighten. I don't know why because if Moordryd thought I'd try and escape he was wrong.


	73. Chapter 73

It didn't get much better than this, I thought as Moordryd nibbled my earlobe. Noticing the content expression on my face, Moordryd chuckled and I blinked at him.

"Having fun are we?" He asked giving my neck a kiss and I grinned up at him. But just as his mouth found mine and we started to kiss, one of his hands started its descent down my back we both heard a voice. I ignored it, more interested in Moordryd and where his hand was heading but after a pause the voice could be heard again. Letting out a sudden growl, Moordryd turned his head slightly and growled at the door.

"Why does this always happen?" I muttered and Moordryd looked down at me, the same annoyed expression on his face. "Who is it?" I called out, hoping that they would leave us in peace to finish our shower together. Sadly that wasn't the case and I echoed Moordryd's growl as someone knocked.

"Rayne, you in there?" Artha called out and I sighed, turning around to stare at the door before I worked out what to tell him.

"Yes, Artha. What's up?" I called back as Moordryd held me in his arms, a slight smile on his lips. As I waited for an answer I felt Moordryd kiss my right shoulder and I gave him a slight raised eyebrow which he completely ignored, giving my left shoulder a kiss this time.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to practice for the next dragon race? Its in two days and Quiksilva's pretty fast so..." Artha trailed off then, his head titled to one side as he listened and just for a moment he thought he heard someone's voice. "Jessie, is there someone in there with you?"

"No, I'm alone. Why?" I called back as Moordryd started tonguing my ear, his hand reaching down at the same time and the moment he squeezed my bare backside I let out a gasp.

"No reason. So what do you think? Want to dragon race?" Artha called out, a huge smile on his face as he realized that I was in the bathroom with Moordryd. I managed to answer him without gasping a few seconds later which in itself was a pretty big acomplishment since Moordryd was right now nibbling my shoulder, his hand occasionally squeezing my butt. Letting out a chuckle Artha wandered away, already working out what to tell Parmon and Kitt.

"Would you stop it?" I growled just as Moordryd nipped my neck and I shuddered as he licked and kissed the bite mark he'd left. "You are...hopeless." I muttered before I cupped his chin and pulled his mouth towards mine. I was kind of hoping we could go a little further but again we were interrupted, this time by Lance who decided that now was the perfect time to ask me to play Battleground Dragon. I growled, a little frustrated as Moordryd's lips left my collarbone and as he lifted his head we heard the youngest member of the Penn Stables call out.

"Hey Rayne, wanna play Battleground Dragon?" Lance yelled, holding his game console in one hand and I sighed. I really wanted to finish my shower but when I answered that I was busy, Moordryd grinning in response, I heard Lance sigh and my heart sank. "Okay, I'll play on my own." He muttered, standing just outside the door and I frowned.

"Go on. You can always make it up to me later." Moordryd whispered and I rolled my eyes at him, unable to stop the smile that appeared on my lips.

"Okay I'll play. Just give me five minutes." I yelled out almost instantly hearing a laugh, which confirmed what I first thought. That he had just played me for a sap and I shook my head as he called back, telling me to meet him outside. As I heard he hurry away Moordryd let out a laugh and I playfully shoved him back under the shower, earning him a mouthful of water for his trouble. Then it was my turn to laugh as he coughed, face going bright red.  
Serves you right." I said, reaching for the soap only to have Moordryd snatch it from my hand seconds later. Once he'd gotten over his coughing fit.

"Didn't I say you could make it up to me later?" Moordryd whispered as one arm snaked around my waist, pulling me against his chest and giving me a light kiss on the cheek. Letting out a chuckle at the frown I gave him, Moordryd reached across and I let out a slight gasp as he began to slowly soap my chest.

"Can you...stop that? You said 'later'...Moordryd." I mumbled and he paused, his hand resting between my breasts.

"What are you taking about, Rayne? This is 'later'." Moordryd answered, a cheeky grin on his face and I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't act like you're not enjoying yourself because your flushed face..." He trailed off as he returned to washing me and I tried to stay angry but that doesn't really work when your boyfriend decides to join your shower, strip and make out with you while he washes you. So in the end I 'reluctantly' let him have his fun which ended with a heart-pounding kiss that left me gasping and him grinning from ear to ear. After Moordryd dried himself, he grabbed my towel and started to rub me dry taking extra care with my breasts and backside until I gasped then he finally released me.

"You're doing this...on purpose, aren't you?" I panted as he leant over and reached for his boxers, giving me a nice view of his bare backside. "Why?" I asked as he slipped them on and turned around, grabbing his pants from the small pile of clothes. Giving me a grin he pulled them on and moved to my side just as I managed to find my underwear. Before I could put them back on he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his body, giving my neck a kiss.

"Rayne, I do everything on purpose. Including you." Moordryd answered, sucking lightly on my throat and I groaned eyes closing halfway. "And you don't complain."

"I made a promise to train. And play Battleground dragon with Lance." I muttered as he nibbled my throat, one arm moving towards my breasts before he squeezed one then the other. "Please...I have to go."

"I'd rather play with you." Moordryd purred and I couldn't move as he nuzzled my neck. Thankfully, for me anyway, I heard Connor call out and Moordryd finally released me and took a step back crossing his arms against his chest. "Scales."

"Rayne?" Connor called out and once I could breathe again, I answered telling him I'd be out in a minute. "Alright. By the way have you seen Moordryd?"

"He had to go back to the compound. But he's meeting me here at the stables in about fifteen minutes." I called back and with a shrug the elder Penn walked away. "Okay I'm getting dressed then we're leaving this shower, one at a time. Otherwise we'll be in for a lecture." I told Moordryd who stared for a few seconds before he finally nodded. This time I managed to dress without someone teasing me and as I walked into the hallway, I heard Moordryd follow me.

"Okay but you owe me big time." Moordryd said as he followed me towards the stables, not seeing the smile on my face as he walked behind me. Somehow I knew he'd collect on my debt sooner rather then later and I can honesty say I was looking forward to it.

As we reached the stables I found Lance sitting on a sleeping mat, more focused on his game than the two of us though he did glance up as we stepped through the doorway.

"Why did you take so long?" Lance asked and I coughed, face going bright red as Moordryd chuckled. "Huh what's so funny?"

"I know why Rayne's blushing." Artha said as he walked inside, giving me a smile and I frowned at him silently beging him not to say a word.

"Huh why?" Lance asked and even Moordryd raised an eyebrow at his rival, daring him to answer and Artha chuckled as he joined our group.

"When two people love..." Artha began before I threw my hand out and mag-pushed him into the wall, leaving everyone else a little shocked. "Hey, what was that for?" He asked as he climbed to his feet.

"Not another word, Penn." I growled and Moordryd burst out laughing, very impressed by his girlfriend. Giving me a slight head shake, Artha walked over.

"Okay you promised to train with me." Artha said and Lance leapt to his feet, looking at me with his trademark puppy dog eyes. "And play Battleground dragon apparently."

"Look I can't go back on either promise. How about this?" I answered and a few minutes later we were all sitting in a semi-circle playing Battleground dragon. Moordryd chose to watch, having never played before. Not wanting to appear a novice he sat beside me instead, his legs crossed.

"I'm gonna win!" Artha said and I grinned, my dragon running neck and neck with his. But just as we were nearing the finish line a massive dragon foot stomped down and flattened our dragons and that left Lance's dragon unscathed to finish in first place. As he laughed, chanting 'I won, I won' I just stared as Artha's jaw dropped. Curious, Moordyd leant over and looked at the screen for a few seconds before he looked at us.

"I haven't played that but I'm sure that wasn't supposed to happen." Moordryd commented as I blinked and stared at Lance, who giggled. "Heh nice hacking skills, mini-brat."

"Thanks." Lance grinned only to see Artha frown at him, arms folded and I sighed as I shook my head at his brother.

"Artha, it was pretty funny. Anyway I should probably be training, huh?" I said and Lance's grin grew wider. "Okay then let's go." I added as I stood up. As we headed towards the underground dragon temple I could feel Moordryd's gaze on me the whole way there and just as the lift reached the temple I gave him a slight eyeroll.

"What?" Moordryd said, keeping his voice low so only I could hear him. "I'm just admiring the view." He told me and I sighed, knowing he was just teasing me because our time together ended so abruptly.

"Whatever. I'm going to train so you can either watch or train with us. Your choice." I answered as I joined Artha and Connor. For the two hours I spent my time training with either Artha or Moordryd, the former taking it easy on me due to my exhaustion. However Moordryd didn't and as he knocked me on my backside for the fifth time I growled up at him as he grinned.

"You should be better at this by now." Moordryd commented as Artha helped me up and I crossed my arms. "No use getting angry at me."

"In case it's slipped your mind I'm your girlfriend." I said and getting a blank stare I rolled my eyes at him. "That means you have to take it easy on me." I explained and Moordryd stared for a few seconds before he gave me a grin.

"And who made that rule?" Moordryd asked and I threw my Jakk Stick at him which he caught in mid-air and watched with thinly veiled amusement as I pouted.

"Just forget it. I'm going to find Quiksilva and practice for the next dragon race." I shot back, my shoulders hunched as I walked back to the lift. As I headed for the stables, I didn't even notice Artha shake his head at Moordryd before he followed me.

"Wow she has an attitude. You know...I kind of like it." Moordryd commented as Connor sighed and turned to his son's rival.

"Moordryd, you need to help Rayne if she has any chance of defeating Armeggaddon." Connor told him and Moordryd turned, arms still crossed and with a slight smirk on his face.

"I can't take it easy on her or anyone. Rayne knows that but she just keeps snapping at me whenever I do." Moordryd answered and Connor nodded.

"Rayne knows she needs to be stronger. She's not mad at you but herself." Connor replied and Moordryd just blinked. "Rayne thinks she's weak." He added and Moordryd shook his head.

"Rayne's anything but weak. Maybe I should just keep training her." Moordryd said and Connor gave him a nod, pleased that his son's rival would take an interest in training someone other than himself. Right now I wanted to try my, and Quiksilva's hand at dragon racing since our past attempts had been less than helpful. As I sat on his back, Artha watched as I trembled and he looked at Beau who let out a snort.

"Rayne, just relax. Dragon racing's easy." Artha said and Beau gave him a look. "Well okay not easy but you'll get the hang of it soon."

"Okay so what do I do first?" I asked as Quiksilva pawed the ground, looking forward to seeing just how fast he could run. Giving us a dragon-sized grin, Beau shot forward leaving us in the dust and I growled. "Hey, no fair!" I shouted as Quiksilva roared his disapproval and suddenly he rushed forward, paws pounding the pavement as he chased after the dragon of legend. It didn't come as any great shock when Quiksilva matched his pace and as they raced neck and neck, I let out a yell enjoying myself.

Then Artha grinned and the Red thruster gear magged to Beau's side blasted them forward, leaving us in the dust and I frowned. "No way are they winning." I growled and Quiksilva let out a roar before he sped up and as he did I relax, remembering something that Mortis aka Connor told me.

"You and your dragon are one. When you can release the power within yourselves you can defeat Armeggaddon. Release the dragon." Those words repeated in my head and I closed my eyes, concentrating as Quiksilva started to move even faster. If I'd had my eyes open I would have seen him glow with a pale light and he instantly caught up with Beau before we rushed past as they watched on with wide eyes.

"Did they just...beat us?" Artha asked Beau who growled and sped up but we were already in front and too far ahead to catch. Unfortunately I didn't notice that we were nearing the end of the racetrack and when Quiksilva let out a startled roar my eyes shot open just as the wall suddenly appeared.

"Quiksilva, slow down!" I cried as he dug his claws in and as he tried desperately to avoid the wall I aimed at the ground. My hands glowing I used a mag-blast to dodge the wall, knowing my dragon couldn't stop in time and just before impact we shot high into the air. "We did it!" I yelled as we cleared the wall, only to see one of the stables far below and I screamed as Quiksilva tried to dodge it. He twisted in midir but it was no use and we crashed landed, smashing through the roof. Hearing the impact, Artha and Beau rushed over just as Connor and Moordryd appeared from the lift.

"Rayne! Quiksilva!" Artha called out as Beau rushed over, magging the broken beams and as Moordryd ran over everyone heard me groan. Trapped underneath Quiksilva, I couldn't move and as I lay there my dragon shook his head. Seeing me lying beneath him, he tried to stand but a broken beam pinned his body against mine. After lifting the beam clear, Artha looked at Beau. "Beau, can you mag Quiksilva off Rayne?" He asked and his dragon instantly complied, lifting the silver and black dragon clear and I let out a gasp.

"Rayne, stay still." Moordryd said as he kenlt beside me and when I went to sit up, he pressed his hand against my shoulder. "I said don't move. You're hurt." He ordered as I gasped and I lay still, feeling something running down my face.

"I'll get the first aid kit, hang on." Connor told us, hurrying towards the house as Moordryd reached over and wiped my forehead. I blinked as I saw blood on his fingertips and he gave me a slight smile.

"Its just a scratch. Now stay still and wait for Mr Penn to get back." Moordryd told me and I let out a giggle only to cough. "Okay what part of 'stay still' did you not get?"

"You're not...the boss of...me." I coughed as he reached over and gently wiped my forehead. It seemed like an age before Connor returned with a box in his hands and as he knelt beside me, Moordryd moved over.

"Does you head hurt?" Connor asked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and helped me sit up. Getting a glare from me, he chuckled. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Giving him a nod, I allowed Connor to help me to my feet. But as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder my right wrist flared. Biting back a scream I trembled, almost blacking out on the spot.

"Rayne, what's wrong?" Moordryd asked as he moved to my side, searching my face as I closed my eyes. I didn't answer straight away, trying to stop myself passing out from the pain flowing through my wrist and Moordryd frowned.

"Wrist...hurts so bad. Ow..." I groaned not opening my eyes and so I didn't notice where Connor was leading me. Moordryd went to follow only for his Comlink to beep and he growled, sorely tempted to throw it.

"What, Cain?" He growled as his best friend answered and Cain cringed as Moordryd glared at him.

"You'd better get back now. If your father catches you at the Penn stables..." Cain trailed off as he saw Moordryd briefly glance to one side. "Is something wrong?"

"No its fine. Look tell him I'll be there soon and don't mention me being here." Moordryd said and Cain frowned at him.

"How soon?" Cain asked and Moordryd glared at him. "Alright fine. But you'd better get back before your father finds out." He answered before he hung up, not looking forward to talking to Word. And who could blame him?

As soon as he hung up, Moordryd headed towards the house. By the time he found me, Connor and Artha the elder Penn carefully wrapping my wrist and I looked up hearing footsteps.

"Hey, how's the wrist?" Moordryd asked giving me a wave and I managed a somewhat forced grin. "That bad huh? You do realize you and Quiksilva took out the roof?"

"I'm sorry, Connor." I sighed, wincing as Connor finished bandaging my wrist and he gave my shoulder a pat. "We were racing and I didn't notice the wall. I used a mag-blast to avoid it and we crashed into the roof. Didn't mean to wreck the roof."

"Better the roof than you. Besides it can be replaced and you can't. I'll get you something for the pain." Connor answered as he straightened and after he walked away I sighed, looking down at my wrist.

"Pretty impressive using the mag-blast." Artha said as I leant back against the wall and seeing my eyes close for a moment he grinned. "At least you didn't break anything but your wrist." He added and I stared at him, eyes narrowing.

"For dragon's sake can't you train without injuring yourself?" Moordryd asked and my head turned to face him, giving him a furious glare.

"Get out, Paynn!" I yelled so suddenly Artha actually jumped and I would have found that humorous if I wasn't so angry. "Just go away." I whispered and he sighed, thinking quickly as I struggled not to cry from both the pain and his hurtful words. As Connor returned holding something in his hand, he noticed me grimacing and he moved to my side.

"Has the pain gotten worse?" He asked as he handed me two small white tablets, the painkillers most likely and a glass half full of water. Shaking a little I swallowed the tablets and most of the water, coughing at the bitter taste before I handed the glass back. "That will help." He added, taking the glass and setting it down on the table nearby.

"A little. Still can't believe I can't do anything right. First my training then the race." I muttered and just for a second Moordryd looked almost guilty though he hid it well from both Artha and Connor.

"Everyone messes up at some point. Just rest for a while and I'll check back on you." Connor told me and I gave him a slight nod, feeling a little woozy. Whether that was from the injury or the painkillers I didn't know soon though I found myself wanting to lie back. I fought the urge for less than a minute before I gave in and lying back, my head resting on a pillow I closed my eyes.

Several hours passed and I woke to find someone leaning over the bed, a very familar face and as I opened my eyes he grinned.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Moordryd asked as I sat up, rubbing my forehead as he crossed his arms. "That bad huh?" He said as I grimaced, my forehead burning from the cut.

"Why are you here, Paynn? I don't want to see you." I muttered, hands crossed against my chest as I silently mocked him. He just shrugged and leant even closer until I was backed up against the wall and giving me a geniune smile he kissed me. "Moordryd..." I mumbled a little distracted and he chuckled, reaching over and as he kissed my neck I felt his hand moving towards my shirt. "Wait...slow down." I tried to say but the rest of my protests were cut short as he gently kissed my throat this time, his hand finding the first button.

"Remember my promise? Now I'm collecting and besides...you look like you could use a distraction." Moordryd explained as he undid the top button, his lips brushing the exposed skin of my collarbone and I sighed. "Didn't mean to upset you."

"Its okay...I just needed to let that out of my system. Wrist's driving me crazy." I sighed and Moordryd gave me a slight smile as he undid the second button, pressed a kiss against the spot directly below my collarbone. "And so are you." I muttered as he reached for the third button and I finally tilted my head back, a tiny smile on my lips as he undid it.

"Yeah but its a good crazy." Moordryd whispered as he slolwy kissed my exposed skin, his fingers undoing each button as I sat there. Soon I groaned as he opened the shirt fully and when his tongue flicked across my exposed chest and belly, I shivered liking his touch. Hearing me groaning, Moordryd chuckled before he wrapped an arm around my waist and as his mouth kissed my belly I didn't resist.

As he brushed light kisses against my belly he rubbed his fingers into my navel and I gasped, eyes closing and he grinned. When the very tip of his tongue slipped into my navel I groaned leaning back against the wall and he sped up, his hand leaving my belly. It soon reached my bra and as he unclipped it, I didn't even notice too focused on his tongue as it licked my belly.

"Moordryd...that feels..." I couldn't breathe then as he slipped his tongue from my navel and slowly kissed his way towards my bare breasts. Leaning in close his tongue flicked across my left breast, teasing it before he cupped it and as he slowly sucked on it I groaned louder. "Oh...babe.." I groaned, trying to stay still as he sucked lightly on my left breast before moving to the right, giving the nipple a lick that sent my eyes rolling back into my head. Instead of giving the right breast the same treatment his teeth grazed the nipple before his whole mouth closed over the breast. This time I shuddered, unable to prevent a moan of pleasure escaping my mouth as he sucked hard on it. Soon he released me and watched with a slightly amused smirk as I whimpered.

"Are you still mad at me or not?" Moordryd asked and I opened my eyes, my cheeks almost burning and he smiled. "I'm guessing 'or not'."

"You'd be right." I answered as he kissed my lips and I sighed, not caring if I was naked from the waist up. "Thanks for not getting angry when I yelled at you."

"Why would I be angry?" Moordryd muttered sitting beside me on the bed and I tilted my head to one side, watching him and his hands. Noticing me looking slightly uncomfortable he gave me a one-armed hug and I rested my head against his. "Just relax, I won't do anything that you don't want." He explained as I snuggled against his shoulder, content to just sit with him. At first I didn't believe that he wouldn't take advantage of me because I was half naked and as if he could read my mind, Moordryd rebuttoned my shirt. Though I couldn't help noticing he left my bra off.

After a few minutes the room grew dark and at first I thought that the lights in the room had dimmed. Then I heard a voice but I couldn't work out who it was or even what was being said. The light dimmed fully then and the voice faded.

"Rayne? Is she okay?" Moordryd asked as he shook my shoulders and I groaned, shifting onto my side. "Come on, wake up."

"Paynn in the butt...leave me alone." I groaned and I heard him laugh at my use of his name. "I'm still sleeping." I complained as I felt him sit beside me and wrapped his arms around my middle.

"How can you be sleeping if you're talking?" Moordryd asked as he hugged me against his chest and I sighed as he kissed my neck.

"I talk in my sleep." I answered and he chuckled, clearly not convinced and I opened my eyes shifting a little so I could see his face. "Why can't I sleep?" I muttered as he nuzzled the back of my neck. I wanted to go back to sleep, the painkillers making me sleepy but someone wouldn't leave me be.

"You can sleep after I'm finished with you. You do still owe me." Moordryd said as he kissed my neck again, waiting for a reaction. Somehow the effects of the painkillers Connor gave me were stronger than Moordryd had realized and I soon started to doze, oblivious to my boyfriend. "I guess now's not a good time. Scales." He muttered though after a few minutes he rested his head against mine, deciding that he might as well stay put. "Still it is kind of nice to lie here next to you. You're pretty nice and warm..." Before he finished his thought, Moordryd's eyes drifted closed.


	74. Chapter 74

As Moordryd stirred awake, letting out a yawn he noticed almost straight away that I wasn't lying next to him. Still a little groggy he called out and when I didn't respond he frowned, heading for the door. As he poked his head into the hallway he heard what sounded like the shower running. With a slight grin he followed the sounds. Just as he reached the bathroom door he heard a voice, quietly humming.

"That's Rayne all right. Wonder if she'd like some company?" He muttered as he quietly opened the door and snuck inside, making sure to close it carefully behind him. Peering through the steam he saw me standing there, clothes strewn about the floor and he rolled his eyes. Right now I was checking the water temperature, using only one arm and as I held my bandaged wrist against my hip I didn't even notice someone approach.

"Stupid busted wrist. Why does everything bad happen to me?" I muttered, adjusting the temperature again. Then I sighed, looking at my hand and Moordryd frowned as he saw my eyes well up. For the longest time I sniffed then I wiped at my eyes, feeling pathetic. "I shouldn't keep crying, its just making me look like a coward. What kind of booster would I be if I cry every time something goes wrong?" I whispered as I moved towards the showerhead, not seeing someone watching me.

But as I stood there, raising my head as the hot water cascaded down my body Moordryd decided now was a good time to check on me and as his arms wrapped around my waist I let out a gasp.

"Didn't mean to scare you." Moordryd whispered and I turned my head slightly, narrowing my eyes. "Okay what's with that look? I just came past to check on you."

"I think I can believe that. I'm just feeling sorry for myself right now. Not trying to take it out on you." I answered as he hugged me and for a few minutes we were silent, both thinking. Then I felt Moordryd's lips press a kiss to my neck and I sighed, titling my head back. "That feels pretty good." I muttered and he chuckled, kissing my left shoulder this time.

"I know something's wrong so spill." Moordryd said, giving my throat a kiss and that made me frown. "Or do I have to drag it out of you?" He whispered, his lips close to my ear and I shivered as he blew on it.

"Alright so I'm worried about being as powerful or as reckless as Bianca. She tried to destroy Armeggaddon and paid the price. Is that my fate or what?" I replied, trying to ignore Moordryd's teeth as they found my earlobe. As he sucked on my ear Moordryd considered the question for a few minutes, silently laughing as I gasped.

"Well if you keep training then maybe you'll be a match. Oh and maybe tone down the recklessness." Moordryd replied, giving my earlobe a lick. "What do you think?"

"I think," I answered, a sigh escaping, "I'd like you to keep doing that. And thanks."

"For what?" Moordryd asked, staring as I turned my head slightly to face him. Instead of answering his question my lips found his and he would have grinned if his mouth wasn't occupied. As the kiss ended he gave me a smile, running his fingers against my cheek. "Whatever it was, you're welcome."

"I was wondering why you interrupted my shower though I probably don't really want to know." I said as Moordryd's arms left my waist and as I stared he reached down, tugging his shirt over the his head. "Yep should have know." I muttered, crossing my arms against my chest as I watched my boyfriend take his pants off next. Now standing in just his boxers I raised an eyebrow, shaking my head and he frowned. "The boxers are staying put. Or I'm gone."

"Oh come on, Rayne." Moordryd protested and in response I knelt, picking up my bra first and after chewing his bottom lip for a few seconds he rolled his eyes. "Fine but I'm taking a shower too." He added and I grinned setting the bra back on top of the pile of my clothes and stepping back under the showerhead.

For a while I enjoyed the warm of the water until Moordryd reached for the shampo bottle next to the soap and as I watched he spirted a small amount into his palm. Setting the bottle down again he reached for my hair and I grinned as he started to rub the shampo into it.

I wonder why he acts so cold towards everyone else and so kind to me, I thought as Moordryd carefully rubbed my hair. What I didn't know was that Moordryd was thinking almost the same thought.

What's making me act like this, Moordryd thought as he finished shampoing my hair and as he reached for the bottle to do the same to his he frowned. Maybe it is true and I do care about this stubborn girl.

As he started to run his fingers through his long, white hair I tried to read his mind. Of course that wasn't a power that any booster had, as far as I know anyway, and so I waited until he was ready to talk. The silence stretched on for several minutes until Moordryd gently nudged me and I turned my head, not sure why until he pointed to the showerhead and I gave him a slight nod. Taking a step forward I tilted my head back, running my fingers through my wet hair and as I did, Moordryd moved closer. Just as I finished washing the soap from my hair I made the mistake of tilting my head back further and a stray drop of soap ended up landing in my right eye.

"Ow!" I yelped as my eye teared up and Moordryd stared at me, watching as I hurriedly rubbed my eye. Rolling his eyes at me, Moordryd reached over and grabbed the face washer hanging over the soap rack.

"Hold still, okay? Rubbing it makes it worse." Moordryd told me as he cupped my chin and carefully soaking the face washer he moved it closer to my eye. "Look up."

I did as he asked, trying not to blink as he carefully wiped my eye. After a few tries he managed to get most of the soap out and told me to tilt my head back, rinsing the rest out using the showerhead. I blinked a few times, my eyes watering as he checked me over.

"That better?" He asked and I gave him a slight nod, grateful and he chuckled as I turned around. This time he reached for the soap and I tried not to move as he started to soap my shoulders, going slow and I have to say I was enjoying it. Until he moved further down, still washing me and when he reached my backside he gave one cheek a squeeze earning a yelp. "Heh ticklish aren't you?" He asked, now running the soap back and forth over my backside and I turned my head slightly to frown at him.

"That's not the point. You do have your hands on my butt right now." I pointed out and he let out a laugh before he leant forward and nipped my left cheek, straightening as I gasped. "Hey!" I growled before he spun me around and this time I let out a purr as he began to soap my chest and belly, his hands not missing an inch and I shivered, head titling back. "Now this I like." I sighed as he moved closer, setting the soap back and gently moving me back under the showerhead. As the water washed the soap from my body, Moordryd gave me a slight grin.

"Do you want to train later?" Moordryd suddenly suggested and when I gave him a frown he crossed his arms. "I know you're scared but if I train you you'll be more than a match for Armeggaddon. So how about it?"

"Alright if you're training me. And this time I want you to go all out, no holding back because I need the practice." I answered after almost a minute and he grinned, apparently liking that idea. To my relief we finished our shower in relative peace though Moordryd did sneak a kiss or two from me before I grabbed my towel. As I dried myself I noticed Moordryd doing the same, his eyes slowly moving up and down my body and I pretended not to notice. Though the blush that spread across my face said otherwise. I was all set to train, actually looking forward to improving my skills, and as I emerged from the bathroom feeling happy for once Moordryd reached down and took my hand in his.

Sadly my good mood didn't last for very long as Artha rushed past the house, almost colliding with me and I let out a growl. Which shocked both me and Artha who stared at me for a long moment before he remembered something and he hurried towards the stables calling out an apology before he entered. Moments later Beau shot out of the stable and as Moordryd and I watched I saw Artha sitting on his back. I didn't even have time to ask what was happening before he and the dragon of legend were gone and I shook my head, moving towards the stables as Moordryd followed.

"Quiksilva!" I called out and my dragon poked his head out, looking at me with a puzzled look in his eyes and I grinned. "Wanna follow Artha and Beau?" I asked and he magged me onto his back.

"Hang on wait for me." Moordryd said as he whistled for Decepshun and just as she rushed over, magging her rider, Quiksilva headed for the track and beyond. As Quiksilva started at a quick pace I held on tight with my one good arm, wondering why I didn't mag some gear or at the very least his saddle before we took off but it was too late to worry now. A few seconds later Decepshun caught up and I noticed that she was wearing her saddle and I shook my head as she raced alongside us. "Where do you think the stablebrat rushed off to?" Moordryd asked as he looked at me, holding on tight to the handle of the saddle and I shook my head at him.

"Dunno. Still something tells me we should help." I replied, keeping my eyes in front and Moordryd rolled his eyes before he focused on our destination. By the time we found our friends, the Dragon Booster stood with his Jakk Stick as the Dragon of legend roared. Surrounded by six wraiths I glared at them before I called out. "Hey, Word! Come and get me!" I yelled and they turned their heads, screeching before the closest three charged.

"Smart move, Rayne." Moordryd muttered reaching for his Jakk Stick and I grinned as Quiksilva let out a roar, charging straight for the middle of them. Just as he was about to collide, Quiksilva whipped his tail and sent the closest wraith smack into the others. It didn't take them long to climb back to their feet, screeching before they charged but we were already hidden in an alley and I grinned as I took the medallion from around my neck.

"Unlock the light!" I called as I placed it in my gauntlet and when the light faded we rushed back towards the battle, my now pure white dragon letting out a challenging roar.

"Hey nice to see you again, Light Booster." Dragon Booster called as he sent a wraith who had ventured too close into the nearby wall. Giving him a grin I leapt off Quiksilva's back and he magged me towards the nearest wraiths, watching him a dragon-sized grin as I attacked with my legs. As I laned in their midsts I focused and launched a mag-blast at two who slammed into one who had been knocked down by the Dragon Booster.

"likewise, Dragon Booster." I called back as I used my mag skills to defend myself and Moordryd who stared at our combined attacks. It didn't take long for Word's wraiths to turn tail and flee, making me grin before I ran after them and Quiksilva followed. As he magged me onto his back I let out a yell, completely forgetting about my friends who watched on dumbfounded as we left without them.

"She was supposed to...never mind. Decepshun, let's go after thema nd make sure they don't get into trouble. Again." Moordryd grumbled and his dragon rolled her eyes before she rushed forward, leaving the Dragon Booster and Beau looking a little surprised.

"What is with those two? Come on, Beau we should follow before..." Dragon Booster said just as they heard a massive roar and my cry for help abruptly cut off seconds later. "Too late." He whispered.


	75. Chapter 75

"I can't take you anywhere." Moordryd complained and I tried to glare at him, though I found myself unable to since I was pinned to the wall. Just seconds before I had chased off the wraith dragons, not thinking that I could be running right into a trap. "Now what?" He added as I struggled to reach the green gear pinning me.

"I don't know!" I yelled and he raised an eyebrow at me for a moment, trying to ignore Drakkus and Abandonn who loomed over us. "Can you reach the gear?" I asked and it was his turn to give me a blank stare, just as trapped as I was. Quiksilva growled, standing in front of me as he tried to shield me from the enormous dragon now towering over him and to his right Decepshun was doing the same for her rider. "I know stupid question." I muttered before my focused my anger and frustration on Drakkus who let out a chuckle.

"Caught again Light Booster. And I see you've brought along the Paynn brat as well." Drakkus grinned and I growled, echoing my dragon's growls.

"What do you want?" Moordryd asked as I continued to glare at Drakkus as his dragon magged him onto the ground. "You didn't come all this way to chat."

"Clever boy. Maybe you're father is wrong and you're not a complete failure as a son." Drakkus said and I watched as Moordryd frowned, a slightly ashamed expression in his eyes.

"Hey insult me but leave Paynn alone. Just spill; why did you trap us here anyway you megalomaniac?" I spat and his eyes narrowed before he drew his hand back, his eyes almost glowing under his helmet before he viciously backhanded me. Even with the helmet I was seeing stars and to my right Moordryd snarled, doing a perfect imitation of a dragon.

"Insolent booster. Maybe that will teach you to hold your tongue. I trapped you because I want to know how you broke free of Word Paynn's wraith gear." He asked and when I didn't answer right away, blinking rapidly to clear the spots from my eyes, he raised his hand again and right then Quiksilva snapped at his hand. That proved a really bad idea when Abandonn magged him into Decepshun, sending both slamming hard into the ground.

"I didn't escape. My friends saved me from a fate worse than death; being his servant." I shot back, not even seeing his hand strike my face.

"Rayne? Hey you awake?" Moordryd whispered and I let out a groan as my eyes slowly opened. "Finally." He muttered as I stared up at him, confused and he knelt beside me.

"Where are we?" I asked as he helped me to my feet only to almost topple over and he grabbed my arm. "Ohhh...bad move." I muttered as I looked around, my head aching and that's when I found that we were in some sort of cage.

"Drakkus put us here, in case you're wondering. Apparently he's in league with my father." Moordryd explained as I leant against the cage and as I watched he glared at the cage. When he gave it a kick I winced as the noise made my ears ring.

"Sorry I got you into this. If I hadn't been so stupid..." I trailed off when Moordryd spun around, giving me a head shake. "Why are you giving me that look?" I muttered crossing my arms and he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, letting out a breath.

"Never mind. We need to break out of here before my father gets back." Moordryd pointed out and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Instead I moved closer to the bars and studied them for a few seconds before I pulled back my leg and gave it one almighty kick. Which did absoultely nothing and I growled, stepping back to try again until Moordryd stopped me. "Try calling Quiksilva." He suggested and I nodded, focusing before I used our telephaic link to call out.

 _Quiksilva can you hear me?_ There was a long pause and then I heard his voice, weak but there and I grinned.

 _Rayne, I'm trapped in a cage with Decepshun and its locked. I tried to mag-blast it but it didn't work,_ Quiksilva told me and I chewed my lip for a moment.

 _Just hang on and we'll break you and Decepshun out soon,_ I told him and he answered with a chuckle.

Rolling my eyes I turned back to Moordryd and repeated what my dragon had told me. "We need to bust out but how?" I said as I crossed my arms and as we stood there thinking we heard a voice.

"Need some help?" Artha said and I grinned as he and Beau walked into the room. Jumping down from Beau's back he stared at the lock on the cage for a few seconds. "Its locked." He pointed out and I groaned, moving as close as I could to glare at him.

"Well duh. Is there anyway to unlock it? I need to get Quiksilva back from the megalomaniac." I answered and Moordryd stared at me for a moment.

"That megalomaniac happens to be my father." He shot back and I turned just about to talk back when Artha coughed. "Look can you break us out or what?"

"Just give me a second." Artha answered staring at the lock and before he could react Beau snorted, his body glowing and I took several steps back knowing exactly what the dragon had planned. "Beau, what are you...whoa!" He yelled as he ran to one side of the room and as I pulled Moordryd clear Beau blasted the cage. Using a powerful mag-blast the lock blew up and after a few seconds I coughed as Beau stepped back, giving me a low bow and a dragon-sized grin as I opened the door.

"Nice plan, Beau." I laughed giving his snout a rub as Moordryd left the cage, giving the dragon a raised eyebrow. "But we better leave before Word figures out we've escaped." Not giving my friends time to stop me I started for the nearest door, giving the hallway a quick glance before I headed outside. I heard Moordryd call out, telling me to wait but I ignored him more focused on finding my dragon then anything else. It wasn't until Beau suddenly grabbed my armor and yanked me backwards that I finally notice him. "Beau?" I whispered as he let go, magging me onto his back and I raised an eyebrow at Artha who turned slightly.

"It'll be faster if Beau leads the way." Artha explained and I nodded as Moordryd glared at my back. "Okay boy, take us to Decepshun and Quiksilva." He asked and Beau snorted taking off at a sprint and it was only Moordryd's arm around my waist that prevented me from falling off.

"Maybe you should hang on." Moordryd explained as I narrowed my eyes at him, turning back with a snort and he shook his head. "Whatever just don't blame me if you fall on your face." He added as Beau raced through what I assumed was the citadel. But after a few minutes he dug his claws it, coming to a sudden halt and for a moment I wondered why until I heard a familar voice.

"Word. Wonder if he knows we're free." I muttered hoping that that warrior and his enormous dragon didn't make another appearance. As Beau stood there he sniffed the air and when he lowered his head, letting out a growl I felt a sudden prescence. "Wraiths."

"Get ready, guys." Artha said as he pulled out his Jakk Stick, watching as four wraiths stepped out of the shadows screeching as they flexed their claws at us. "On my signal."

 _Rayne I think someone's heading for us,_ Quiksilva spoke into my head and I growled, leaping down from Beau's back. As everyone watched I focused and sent a mag-blast at the closest wraith, knocking it back and with that distraction I rushed forward. I knew I was being foolish but I didn't want anything to happen to Quiksilva and as I ran through Word's citadel I could hear footsteps...heavy footsteps. I wanted to turned around to see what was chasing me then I heard a growl and I chose to keep running.

 _Quiksilva something's chasing me and I'm afraid it might be_...before I could finish my thought I saw another doorway, one with more than enough room for a dragon to fit and I grinned as I hurried inside. To my relief I saw both my dragon, his white scales almost glowing and Decepshun standing beside him glaring towards the door. The moment she saw me she relaxed a little though I noticed her staring past me and towards the doorway.

 _Hurry I think he's coming back,_ Quiksilva urged as I ran over only to find the cage locked tight and I growled at the lock. _How did you get free from your prison?_

"Beau mag-blasted the lock. I don't know if it'll work from inside the cage. Hang on I have an idea; can you send me some of your mag energy?" I asked and Quiksilva frowned, understanding and he immediately shook his head. "I know its dangerous but we have no choice." I told him and he shook his head, his body starting to glow as he made the energy flow through him. I stood perfectly still, trying not to let him or Decesphun see me shaking and as the energy hit my armor I groaned.

"Keep...it up." I mumbled and after a few seconds more I aimed with both my hands, letting out a yell as I sent a massive energy blast at the lock. Both dragons moved clear and the moment the energy hit the lock it sparked, shorting it out and as the door swung open I grinned. As both dragons stepped from the cage, Quiksilva magged me onto his back noticing me shaking my head to clear it.

 _Are you alright?_ He asked as Decepshun appeared beside me for a moment giving my leg a nudge before she shot past us, looking for her missing rider and I sighed.

"That mag-blast really did a number on me. Hopefully nothing else happens." I answered as he started to head after Decepshun only for a sudden shout and I groaned, eyes closing as he roared. "Great, thanks for telling them we're here." I grumbled and Quiksilva rolled his amber eyes at me.

"Rayne, quit complaining. Anyway we'd better go after our friends before they get into trouble." Quiksilva commneted as he rushed towards the doorway and just as he shot through it Beau almost slammed into us.

"Where's the fire, guys?" I grinned only to hear a roar and as I stared more than a dozen wraiths raced towards us. "Never mind!" I yelled as Quiksilva immediately spun around and rushed after Decepshun who had the sense to run heading most likely for the nearest exit followed by Beau and Artha. As we raced after Moordryd I felt something strike my back and as I slipped from Quiksilva's back he growled, his claws ripping into the ground as he tried to stop. "Keep going!" I yelled somehow managing to land on my feet, taking off after him.

I don't know how but as we ran out into the bright sunlight we gave the wraiths the slip, a fact I'm sure Word wasn't happy about. Not that I cared at that moment, breathing hard as I finally reached Quikislva's side and he magged me. Once I was gripping his neck his legs were a blur easily outdistancing both Decepshun and the dragon of legend, the latter giving us a wide-eyed stare. We didn't stop running until we were miles away from the citadel and I was panting, my body not yet recovered from the amount of mag energy that I had allowed to pass through my body.

"Rayne, are you okay?" Artha asked, Moordryd unusually quiet and I shook my head in response barely able to climb down without falling on my face. As I leant against Quiksilva , my dragon nuzzled me.

"Feeling a little lightheaded. Must be from blowing open that lock. Just give me a few minutes to catch my breath." I muttered as I reached for my amulet, only to stumble. "Whoa...remind me never to do that again." I gasped as Artha wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"What did you do?" Artha asked as Moordryd stared at me, looking at me ike I'd done something wrong. "Rayne?" He repeated as I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the sudden and overwhelming urge to sleep. I remember hearing his voice, or maybe it was Moordryd's before everything grew dark.

"Hey she's waking up. Rayne?" Cain said as my eyes slowly opened and when they foucsed on Moordryd best friend friend I blinked.

"What's going on?" I asked attempting to sit up only for a wave of pain to rush through me and I bite my lip to keep from crying out in pain. "Oww." I muttered instead and Cain grinned as Moordryd stood next to the door, his eyes not looking at me but his friend.

"Well I'll leave you two alone now. To...talk." Cain grinned, chuckling at the glare Moordryd gave him and as he disappeared out the door I saw Moordryd slam the door shut.

Seeing me wince he rolled his eyes at me and I stared as he walked over, balancing on the very edge of the bed.

"Why are you being so cold towards me? Is it because I called your dad a megalomaniac?" I asked and his grey eyes narrowed, his lips curling and I rolled my eyes. "Okay then I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Moordryd shot back, his voice barely contaning the anger he felt and I froze as he stared into my eyes. "You just keep badmouthing my father like its a game to you. In case you're clueless he's my father."

"And in case its slipped your mind he's the one trying to start a dragon-human war. Which I want to prevent." I growled back and he stood, standing over me for a few seconds. As I sat there, my head aching he shook his head at me and turned to leave. "So that's it? You don't get your own way and you walk away?" I muttered, his back to me and his hand on the doorknob.

"Unlike you I can fight. Besides you'll just get yourself and the Dragon Booster killed. Then my father really will win." Moordryd told me, turning slightly and I blinked as he chuckled.

"You..." I whispered, my hands balled into fists and I wanted so badly to punch him but instead I felt tears running down my face. "You're just like your father; cold and heartless. I gave up my life, my family for you and this is how you treat me?" I mumbled and Moordryd frowned as I rose from the bed, looking almost guilty. As I moved towards the door he reached for me, probably trying to hug me but I shoved him into the wall and as I rushed through the door he followed me.

"Rayne, wait!" He called out, ignoring the stares of Cain and Rancydd as they watched their leader and his girlfriend argue. "Hang on a minute will you?" He yelled as I called out to Quiksilva, my dragon appearing out of nowhere.

"Rayne, what happened?" He asked as he magged me and I shook my head, afraid if I tried to talk I would burst out crying instead. Knowing what I needed he took off running almost trampling Moordryd who had the quick reflexes to jump out of the way and as we raced away, he glared.

"Fine run away like you always do! See if I care!" He yelled as he watched my pure white dragon flee the compound. Moordryd just stood there, his face slightly red from yelling and after a full minute of standing there he shook his head. "Stubborn idiot." He grumbled as he headed for the stables, not even caring as his face showed something other than anger.

I didn't know where Quiksilva was running though as long as it was far from the Dragon Eyes compound that was fine. With both arms wrapped around his neck I had to blink the tears from my eyes, making my visor blur and as I sniffed I felt Quiksilva's mind in my head.

 _Why do you let him hurt you,_ he asked as he slowed down and I sniffed again. _Its okay, Rayne._

"Its my own fault. I shouldn't have made fun of his father. It just slipped out and I...I..." I started to sob then and he sighed, understanding that I wasn't up to talking so he took off running again. Putting as much distance as he could between us and the compound, Quiksilva just keep running until he needed to rest and as he stopped panting I finally looked up.

Letting go off his neck I climbed down and noticing that we were alone I removed my medallion. Instantly I was myself again and Quiksilva shook himself, flexing his claws and looking towards me.

"Where are we, 'silva?" I asked as he lay on his stomach, looking up at me with his amber eyes. "Yeah we've never been here before." I sighed as I sat beside him and leant against his side. In response he rested his head against mine and I smiled, gently rubbing his snout. "At least its peaceful and there's no stuck-up jerks around." I added, hearing Quiksilva let out a quiet chuckle.

"I think staying here for a while's a good idea, make him come and apologize to us." I muttered as I closed my eyes, hoping to catch a few hours sleep. Sadly I had only just fallen into a light doze when I heard Quiksilva growl and as my eyes slowly opened I instantly froze as someone stepped close to where we lay. "Ameggaddon." I growled, climbing to my feet as Quiksilva shielded me and instead of attacking he smiled.

"I did not come here to fight you." Armeggaddon told me and getting a blank stare in response he chuckled. "I have an offer for you." He went on and my eyes narrowed, confused and a little unsure as to why I wasn't being set upon.

"And what would that offer be? Hand over my medallion and you won't kill me?" I shot back not caring if he grew angry since I had seen that side on more than one occasion. When he didn't get angry I blinked and he took a step towards me. In a heartbeat Quiksilva moved in front, shielding me as he growled.

"Easy dragon, I'm here as a friend not a foe." Armeggaddon said.

"Yeah right. You attack me and almost succeed in killing me so why should I trust you? You've caused both me and my friends countless pain." I replied keeping close to my dragon's side and he shook his head, taking another step towards me and I wanted to run. It was only knowing Quiksilva was beside me that stopped me and instead I reached towards my gauntlet, setting the medallion in its slot. As my clothes transformed into my familar white armor I didn't notice as Armeggaddon looked on with a slightly amused smile.

"So the Light Booster returns. I ask again; will you join me and learn the truth about the one who once wore your armor?" Armeggaddon asked and I frowned, still confused and trying not to show it as he stared directly at my face. "The truth about what happened to Bianca?"


	76. Chapter 76

"What do you mean by 'the truth'? She died trying to stop you during the dragon-human war." I growled as Quiksilva shielded me.

"Is that what you believe? You've been lied to, Light Booster. The one who killed her was the Shadow Booster." Armeggaddon told me and I blinked beneath my helmet. "I am not lying to you."

"How do I know you're telling the truth? You did try to destroy me and my friends." I replied eyes narrowing and he chuckled. "My injuries were no joke."

"I'm sorry if I made a mistake but I came here to...fix that. I had seen your ablities and from what I have seen they are servelly lacking." Armeggaddon explained and I growled at him, feeling very insulted. "I mean you no disrespect. With my guidance you could be more powerful as the original boosters...even more powerful than the Shadow and Dragon Booster of this time."

 _Rayne, I don't trust him,_ Quiksilva growled as he continued to protect me. When I suddenly took a step towards the ancient warrior he blinked. _Rayne?_

"I know its a lot to ask, Quiksilva but I think that maybe we can trust him. Besides he is right. I seriously need more training to be the Light Booster." I replied and he stared at me, his amber eyes unreadable. "Please I know you don't want to but we need to stop Word from starting another war. I couldn't bear to lose you." I added, my bottom lip quivering and after a few seconds he sighed, giving me a nod.

 _I still don't belive he's telling the truth but I'm your friend and I'll stick by you no matter what._ Quiksilva explained and I moved over giving his neck a hug. _Okay, okay._ He growled as he pretended to be annoyed though I saw his tail swing from side to side.

"I'm not really sure if I can trust you but if you can train me...then I guess I accept your help." I said as I stepped towards Armeggaddon who gave me the slightest nod, lifting his metal gauntlet. I reached across and gave him a handshake, not knowing if I was doing something smart or stupid.

I guess I'll find out one way or another, I thought as Armeggaddon turned beckoning me and Quiksilva to follow him. After magging me onto his back we followed the ancient warrior as he led us even further away from the compound and my friends. We walked for hours and at one point I dozed off, almost slipping off my dragon's back.

"Rayne, wake up!" Quiksilva shouted into my head and I yelped, instinctively gripping his neck.

"Huh? Oh sorry, 'silva." I yawned and he rolled his eyes as he kept pace with Armeggaddon. From his back I looked around at our surroundings and I cringed as I realized that we had ended up in the wastelands of Lorm. "I hope we don't run into the Muhorta again. I don't think I want to see that vampiric dragon again." I whispered and in front of us Armeggaddon let out a laugh.

"We have no business with that dragon. We are here." Armeggaddon said and Quiksilva came to a halt, gently maging me to the ground. "This will be your training ground."

"Okay. So what technique will you teach me first?" I asked, giving him a grin and he chuckled, impressed by my eagerness to learn.

"Patience, Light Booster. First I want to see just how advanced your mag techniques are." He told me and I nodded as Quiksilva moved to one side. Giving him a nod I focused my mag energy and as he watched, arms crossed, I aimed for a broken wall. With a grin I used a mag-blast on the wall and I giggled as it struck the wall, only to stare as the wall remained standing. "Hmm...not very strong are you?"

"Give me another chance." I begged as Quiksilva let out a laugh and I frowned at him.

"Hmm. I will on the condition that you train my way with no arguments." Armeggaddon answered and Quiksilva looked at me, his big amber eyes giving me a long look.

_I don't trust him, Rayne. He's dangerous even more so than Word Paynn, he told meusing our mental link._

_I know Quiksilva but I have no choice. If he can train me than I have to trust him. At least for now anyway, I thought back._

"Okay if you're willing to train me then I'll trust you." I said as I stepped towards him and he ehld out his gloved hand to me. Wordlessly I shook it still not sure if I was making a big mistake. I guess I'll find out one way or the other.

"Very well. Then we'll start with basic mag-blasts. Watch me and concentrate on how I channel the mag energy." Armeggaddon told me and I gave him a blank stare. He chuckled then and as I watched eight pure black draconium dragons appeared and I took a step back towards Quiksilva. "Do not fear them, they are my allies. If you can live up to my expectations maybe yours as well." He explained and I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

As I watched Armeggaddon held up his arms, fingers outstretched and one of the dragons sent its mag energy towards his body. Without even flinching he levitated and both mine and Quiksilva's jaw dropped as he hovered a few feet off the ground. Without speaking his hands glowed and taking aim he sent a massive blast of mag energy at the wall I'd used only moments ago for target practice. To my shock the wall instantly shattered sending dust and debris in every direction and I shielded my face with an arm, not even noticing when Armeggaddon used the same technique on the next nearest wall, sending it crashing.

"Very drac. How did you do that? I didn't know you could channel the draconium energy from your dragon through a human body." I said as he gently landed and when he shook his head at me I frowned.

"When you've been trained in the ancient ways you can. But you are still unskilled and that technique would only do you more harm than good." Armeggaddon told me, giving me a cold smile when I growled. A few minutes later he stood back as I focused my mag energy at the nearest target which just happened to be a stone pillar. At first my attacks missed completely, hitting the ground some distance away and I grumbled to myself, trying to ignore Quiksilva who laughed at each of my failed attempts.

Even the black draconium dragons grinned at me when I tripped after trying to focus more energy then I should through my hands. With a yelp I fell backwards and the mag energy shot towards Armeggaddon, who easily deflected it at the stone pillar. Dusting myself off I grimaced as my trainer glared at me, his eyes glowing.

"I'm sorry." I muttered as he walked over and before I could react he grabbed the collar of my armor. I let out a yelp, shocked and Quiksilva rushed towards me only to have three of the dragons block his path.

"You are reckless and irresponsible." He growled and I flinched wanting to turn away as his eyes glared into mine. "But you have some promise. Again and this time concentrate." He added, releasing his grip and I hit the dirt with a cry. Knowing I had messed up badly I climbed awkwardly to my feet and ignoring the pain in my legs I took a deep breath more to calm myself than to help me with my techniques. With everyone watching I paused, looking towards the stone pillar again and as I clenched my hands they started to glow, my mag energy glowing and with a cry I unleashed it.

By some miracle my mag-blast was on right on target and as the energy stuck the pillar it began to shake, swaying back and forth. Then with a massive crack it shattered and the top half of the pillar slammed into the ground, crumbling to dust as I looked on in disbelief.

"I did it. I did it!" I shouted and Quiksilva let out a roar, impressed only to see the cold stare that Armeggaddon gave us both. The thrill fading almost instantly I watched as he shook his head at me.

"You celebrate much too soon. Again." Armeggaddon ordered and I resisted the urge to groan, knowing that at best I would be shouted at. Clenching and unclenching my fists I concentrated again...and again as he watched, as silent as the ruins surrounding us.

Hours passed and when Armeggaddon finally raised his hand, calling a halt to our training I just about collapsed. I would have fallen to the dusty ground had Quiksilva not rushed forward and I wrapped my arm around his neck, unable to control my trembling.

"That is all for now. You may rest for the next hour then we will work on your mag skills again." Armeggaddon said as he headed towards the nearby ruins, his dragons following behind him and I bit back a sigh as I carefully sat.

"I don't...know how much more...I can take." I panted and Quiksilva gently nudged my head, lying beside me and I leant against him. "Maybe I'm just not...cut out to be the Light Booster."

 _You were chosen for a reason. It will take more than what he can dish out to stop you._ Quiksilva told me and I gave him a tired smile. _Rest for a while and I'll keep watch._

"Thanks. At least you'll stick...by me." I whispered as I leant back, resting my head against his side and closing my eyes. As I began to doze he stared off into the distance his amber eyes slightly narrowed as he wondered why no one had come looking for us.

_Not even that Paynn boy she likes so much came looking for us, Quiksilva thought as he lowered his head against the ground. I don't believe that that ancient warrior is telling her the truth. For all we know he could be feeding her a pack of lies._

What we didn't know was that Moordryd and Cain were searching Down City for us but so far not a trace could be found.

"Moordryd, its hopeless. We don't even know which way Rayne and her dragon went." Cain complained, waiting for Moordryd's usual angry retort. When he remained eerily silent Cain blinked. "Uh, Moordryd?"

"We'll just have to keep looking then, won't we?" Moordryd growled and Cain rolled his eyes, his dragon Coershun doing the same until Decepshun growled at him.

"But Moordryd.." Cain whined earning himself a glare from his best friend.

"Look you can go back to the compound if you want but I'm staying out here until I find Rayne." Moordryd replied as he urged Decepshun forward and Cain sighed before he followed. While they searched all of Down City they didn't know that I was far below them, still resting against my dragons's side.

But the nap was ruined, pretty rudely I thought when Armeggaddon shouted and the startled me awake.

"Huh? What?" I yelped as my eyes shot open only to see Armeggaddon watching me from two feet away and I groaned as I climbed to my feet, brushing the dust off my armor.

"An enemy would have already destroyed you. Next time keep your wits about you or you will live to regret it." Armeggaddon muttered as he walked towards me and I lowered my head, suddenly ashamed at being caught sleeping. I wasn't sure why but for some reason I wanted his approval and just for a moment I knew how Moordryd felt, constantly seeking approval from his father.

"I'll try to do better." I told him, holding my head up and he let out a cold laugh. "What mag technique should I practice next?" I asked and after stroking his chin he spoke and I froze, his request sending chills down my spine. "Mag...rip?"

"Is there a problem, Light Booster?" Armeggaddon asked now towering over me and I swallowed, grateful that my helmet concealed the fear in my eyes.

" problem." I stammered as I took a deep breath, feeling Quiksilva nuzzle my legs in an effort to calm me. "But I've never used it and I have no target." I said and Armeggaddon gave me a slight nod as he turned around.

"I will be your target." He told me as he moved back a few feet then turned to face me. "This is how you perform it." As I watched one of his dragons sent a stream of mag energy through him and he gave me a cold smile as his hands begna to glow, a black glowing orb appearing between his fingers. "Watch closely." He chuckled as he aimed and before I was ready it struck me. I screamed then feeling the mag energy being forced from my body towards him, like the black energy drain whip Moordryd uses on dragons and sometimes rival riders.

"Aggghhh!" I screamed as my mag energy was stolen and before I could stop myself I feel to my knees, gasping. "Stop...it!" But he didn't only laughing cruelly as Quiksilva raced to my aid.

"You need to know what it feels like before you can even hope to perform it." Armeggaddon growled as I fell forward, my helmet smacking into the dustly ground.

 _Rayne, get up!_ Quiksilva shouted into my head but I couldn't hear him as my vision faded.

Sometime later...

"Get up!" Armeggaddon roared into my face and I groaned, eyes flickering open to find myself face to face with my teacher. "Pathetic. You faint from one Mag Rip." He muttered as he dropped me and I gasped, hitting the ground hard.

"I...I.." I mumbled as Quiksilva nuzzled me, giving me a snort before he growled at Armeggaddon. With a shake of his head Armeggaddon walked away as I climbed to my feet, my legs unsteady and my head spinning. "I fainted?"

 _Yes you just fell_ , Quiksilva answered as he comforted me. _He is a monster._

"He's the only one who can train me in the ancient ways. I need to be stronger to beat Word Paynn and Drakkus." I answered as I shook my head, feeling ashamed at being weak.

 _I know but this training seems more like torture. At least with Moordryd and Artha, not to mention Connor, they treated you like an equal,_ Quiksilva sighed.

"But I need this! Besides Moordryd had his chance to train me and he blew it. I just need a few minutes and I'll be fine." I shot back and Quiksilva narrowed his eyes at me, staring at my face for a few seconds. "Please say you'll stay here and train beside me?" I begged and my dragon sighed before he gently nuzzled my legs.

 _Of course but if he makes a wrong move or hurts you again I'm getting you out of here_ , Quiksilva growled and I let a tired laugh.

I didn't want to admit it but I was exhausted, both in mind and body, and I'd only just started training. How I was going to survive this I didn't know though I knew I had to be tough. I just wished I hadn't walked away from Moordryd even if the guy was being such a stubborn jerk.


	77. Chapter 77

I'd be lying if I said the training wasn't difficult. At some points I could barely keep from collapsing. But with Quiksilva at my side I knew I had to keep fighting and when Armeggaddon stopped using Mag Claw against me I managed to stay upright, panting heavily.

"Impressive, Light Booster. You might actually have a chance against the Shadow Booster." He spoke as Quiksilva stood at my side, letting me lean against him. "Maybe one day anyway."

"If I learned Mag Claw you promised to tell me more about what happened to Bianca." I asked as Armeggaddon stared at me. "You promised me." I added immediately cringing when I noticed just how whiny that sounded. Apparently Armeggaddon thought so too as he gave me a chuckle.

"I believe that was the agreement. Very well, Bianca was the original Light Booster and she worked alongside the other five boosters to keep the peace between the great dragon empires three thousand years ago." Armeggaddon explained as I struggled to stay upright and seeing my discomfort he shook his head. "This will take a long time to explain and clearly you won't be able to stay standing." He pointed out and I went to shake my head until Quiksilva gently nudged me and I almost fell. Silently I sat beside my dragon giving him an eye narrow and he snorted. "You have a link to Bianca, do you not?"

"How did you know that?" I asked and he gave me a cold smile, waving his hand like it didn't matter.

"She was a strong booster but not strong enough to prevent a dragon-human war. When the time came to fight alongside their allies in the other dragonium empires, Bianca was nowhere to be found. I searched for hours to find her only to discover her dragon lying dead and Bianca dying, the Shadow Booster and my student standing over her. He was covered in her blood and as I watched he knelt before her, reaching across to her neck. I tried to reach her in time but I was too late. My student murdered his lover then turned on me, using all the skills I taught him along with one of my dragons, the one he stole from me, to trap me in the Shadow Track." Armeggaddon finished as Quiksilva lay beside me, his head resting on my lap.

"Wait, he stole your dragon and murdered Bianca? But in my visions..." I started to say until Armeggaddon stared at me and I winced.

"She was dying. Your rest is over." He growled and I climbed to my feet knowing it was useless to argue with him. We spent the next two hours sparing though it felt more like real fighting since he never let up until I was knocked to the ground, trying to breathe after he slammed a Mag Blast into my chest. "Get up, no resting." He ordered and I tried to stand only to stumble onto my knees and he shook his head, turning his back on me before he walked away. Not too shocked by his coldness I still felt ashamed at my own weakness, fighting to stop my tears from showing.

 _He's a bully_ , Quiksilva spoke into my head as he gently nuzzled my legs and I sniffed. _This isn't training its torture. Come on, let's get you something to eat before you pass out_ he said as he magged me.

Once on his back I wrapped both arms around his neck and once I was settled he took off towards the city, not even noticing Armeggaddon watching us from a distance.

It only took a few minutes to reach the city thanks to Quiksilva's speed and as he slowed I almost fell off, my body badly shaking.

 _Be careful,_ he said as he watched me climb off and when I stumbled he nudged me against his side. _What did he do to you_ , he asked as I leant against him and I shook my head. _Rayne you can't keep up this pace for much longer or you'll burn yourself out._

"I know but what choice do I have? He just abandoned me and I'm never going back." I replied and he rolled his eyes. "You saw the way he acted when I insulted his precious father. Did he forget Word's the reason that we're on the brink of an all out war?"

 _You're sounding like Armeggaddon_ , Quiksilva muttered and I snorted folding my arms against my chest. _I know he's lying to you...for all we know he's the one who started the dragon-human war._

"And how would you know that? Besides he's the one training me in the ancient mag techniques and I don't see anyone else willing to train me." I answered as I let out a yawn. "Look can we just find somewhere to rest? I'm about ready to drop."

 _You look like you're about to..._ Quiksilva began just as I shivered. Concerned he stared at me, amber eyes staring into mine just as I mumbled something.

"Feel...weird." I gasped as my legs finally gave out and I landed on the floor. Shocked, Quiksilva nudged my head and getting no response he tried again and I groaned this time.

 _Why didn't you tell me that you weren't well?_ Quiksilva growled, getting ready to mag me before he paused and let out a growl. _Won't help if you fall off my back so what do I do?_

"Quiksilva?" A voice asked and my dragon turned his head only for a familar face to appear beside him with his dragon. "Rayne?!"

Hours later...

"Hello, Rayne?" A voice said and getting a groan instead he sighed. "What do you think happened to her?"

"Like I know, Cain." A second voice answered as he sat beside me on the bed, looking at my medallion. "Look just make yourself useful and check on Quiksilva." He added and Cain rolled his eyes as he walked towards the bedroom door. The moment his friend left Moordryd reached for my medallion, carefully pulling it from the gauntlet. As my armor vanished he thought he heard a gasp emerge from my throat. "Rayne?" He whispered as he leant close to my head just as my eyes opened.

"Hmm...what...Paynn!" I growled, slamming him into the nearest wall with a Mag Blast. "Get...away from...me." I sat up so fast I fell to my side, panting as Moordryd climbed to his feet. Ignoring the pain in his back he walked towards me and I growled again, trying to right myself.

"For dragon's sake calm down!" Moordryd yelled as my hand glowed and I growled, unleashing another Mag Blast at his chest. This time he dodged it, surprised as it left a burn mark on the far wall. I continued to glare at him for a full minute before my eyes rolled up into my head. "Scales. Rayne, hey Rayne!" He shouted as he rushed over to my side only to find me out cold again.

"She's back? What happened to her?" Artha asked as he sat on Beau's back, watching as Moordryd stared ahead. "Hey, Paynn."

"How should I know?" Moordryd growled as Decepshun snorted. "Look we found her lying next to her dragon. I bet Armeggaddon had something to do with this."

"Why do you think he did?" Artha asked, getting a glare in reponse. "I was just asking."

"I don't know how but I just do, okay? Now shut up and let me concentrate on winning this race." Moordryd muttered as he turned back to the racetrack, ignoring Artha's eyeroll.

As the start of the race was announced I groaned, tangled up in the bankets that someone had covered me with. Tossing and turning I shuddered as someone spoke into my head.

"You are a disgrace. You call yourself a chosen booster and yet you failed even to subdue Moordryd? Pathetic." Armeggaddon growled as he grabbed me by the throat, slamming me into a wall. "You have no right to wear the Light Booster's armor."

"Let...go. I didn't chose...this." I gasped, fighting to release his grip from my throat but he was just too strong and again I gasped as he slammed me hard into the wall. "I tried to..."

"You tried? You are nothing." Armeggaddon growled, chuckling cruelly when he saw tears start to run down my cheeks. "Stop your whimpering."

**Rayne, its going to be okay.**

"Who?" I mumbled, seeing spots before my eyes and again I heard that voice.

**Don't let him turn you...he's lying about me.**

"Shadow Booster?" I whispered and that's when something struck Armeggaddon's back. Momentarily distracted he released his grip and I hit the ground struggling to my feet as he whirled around.

**I would never have hurt her...**

"I...don't believe you. Stop lying." I muttered as the Shadow Booster emerged from the shadows. "Everyone's a liar."

**Please he's the one who...**

"Rayne? Hey wake up!" Someone shouted and I groaned, eyes slowly opening to find Moordryd sitting beside me.

"Stay away!" I shouted and he flinched as my eyes glowed sliver. "I won't let you murder me like your predisesor did to Bianca."

"Murdered? What are you talking about?" Moordryd replied as he sat back and I glared at him, eyes returning to green again. "Start making sense."

Instead of answering I moved as far away as I could. "If you come any closer I'll..." I started before he pushed my shoulder with an open palm and I hit the wall.

"Rayne, just stop it. I know Armeggaddon trained you like he did to me. Tell me the truth." Moordryd asked as he leant closer and I snapped at him, almost biting his shoulder. "Hey!" He yelled dodging just in time and I growled at him.

"He told me the truth." I muttered as I focused and he let out a yelp as I used a Mag Rip on him. "You and all the other boosters used me and now that I know the truth..." I trailed off as he gasped, the draconium energy drained into me. Before the Mag Rip could fully recharge me something slammed into my chest and I yelped this time, the energy stream interrupted.

"Back away from her, she's nuts." Cain said as Moordryd shook his head, unable to believe that I'd attacked him. Angry I snarled, snapping at him like a furious dragon.

"Rayne, just listen." Moordryd said, his voice low as he leant close but I snapped at him. Trapped against the wall by Green Trapping gear I barely move my head so I narrowed my eyes at them instead. "Armeggaddon tried to get me to turn against my own father."

"He trained you and you betrayed him. I won't do the same." I growled as they stared at me. I struggled against the gear but even with the mag energy I stole from Moordryd I couldn't escape.

"What Mag move was that?" Cain asked as Moordryd sighed, staring as I relaxed.

"Its Mag Rip and only someone trained in the ancient ways can do that. When I became the Shadow Booster, Armeggaddon trained me. He must have trained Rayne as well and fed her a pack of lies." Moordryd answered as I rested my head against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Hmph. You're the failure not me." I whispered, giving him a cold smile. "Once I call Quiksilva he'll rescue me then I'm going back to my master." Using my telephaic link with my dragon I called him. When he ignored me I frowned. "Quiksilva?"

 _I'm sorry Rayne but your friends are right. Just listen to them, he said_.

"Traitor." I whispered, repeating it so my dragon could hear and he sighed into my head. As my anger at being betrayed grew I felt my mag energy surge and just as I tried to unleash it something smacked into my chest and I landed heavily on the bed. Holding his Jakk stick just near my head Moordryd frowned at me, eyes slightly narrowed. "That goes...for you too."

"You're not making this easy." Moordryd muttered as he nudged me with the stick. "Given up? Then maybe you'll listen. I'm impressed and I don't usually say that."

"Huh? Im...pressed?" I mumbled as I went to sit up only to fall backwards. Silently I watched as he sat beside me, setting the Jakk Stick within easy reach.

"Did you go deaf? Not everyone could learn what you did in a few days. How do you learn it?" Moordryd asked as I stared at him. "It took me a few weeks." He added.

"He trained me...in the ancient ways. Fought and...trained beside me." I muttered as I remembered everything he'd put me through and to Moordryd's shock tears welled in my eyes. "Punished me if I failed until I got it right." I whispered as Moordryd reached over and I flinched as he stroked my forehead.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked as he continued to stroke my forehead as I lay beside him, watching as I shivered. "You can tell me."

"If I messed up he used his Mag techniques on me. It...was so painful and I messed up a lot. I got it right though and he told me he was...impressed." I answered as the tears flowed, my mind awake while my body cried out for rest. "It made me proud...to be strong."

"He pushed you too far. Why didn't you run away?" Moordryd asked as I looked up at him, tears in my eyes and a smile on my face.

"Because I wanted to be strong and now...I am." I mumbled as my eyes closed and my body relaxed. In seconds my breathing slowed as I finally fell into a restful sleep.

"Why did I let you leave? If I known Armeggaddon would chose you to train I would have stopped you." Moordryd muttered as he stroked my cheek and I sighed, curling into a ball. Leaving me to rest, Moordryd walked towards the stables looking for my dragon.

 _Rayne?_ Quiksilva asked as he lifted his head only to see Moordryd standing in the doorway and my dragon growled. _You left her_ , he growled knowing only I could understand him.

"I know I should have gone after her." Moordryd muttered as he walked towards Quiksilva only for the silver and black draconium dragon to turn his back on the rider. "Look I need to know...is she going to be okay?" He asked, feeling a little silly at asking a dragon for advice. After a few seconds Quiksilva turned his head slightly, looking the rider up and down before he slowly shook his head.

 _Maybe never again_ , Quiksilva thought as he stared at Moordryd. _I should have protected her better._

"Yeah we both messed up, didn't we?" Moordryd said as he leant against the wall, staring down at the floor. "I was just so angry at what Rayne said about my father. But maybe she is right...just don't tell her I said that." He joked as Quiksilva stepped towards him.

 _Rayne's stronger then you think, my dragon thought as Moordryd gave his snout a pat. But I wish you or Artha Penn had trained her instead. You wouldn't have pushed her past her limit...or made her cry_ he snorted.

After everything Armeggaddon had put me through, from the training in Mag techniques to the constant sparring I didn't wake up for almost a day. But even then I was pretty out of it, unable to even understand most of what I was being asked.

"Rayne, you need to eat something." Moordryd said as he sat beside me and I blinked at him, not sure what he was talking about. Getting a blank stare he shook his head and turned to Cain. "At least eat a cookie, you'll feel better." He asked as Cain handed his best friend one. Normally it would have vanished in less then a minute and when I didn't immediately snatch it away he frowned.

"That's weird. Usually when you blink its gone." Cain commented as Moordryd gently handed me the cookie and when I spent the next few seconds staring at it he shook his head. "Okay she's acting really weird."

"What...do you want me to do?" I asked and Moordryd resisted the urge to roll his eyes knowing it wouldn't help me. Slowly he told me to eat what I was holding and after giving him a slightly raised eyebrow I did what he said. "Mmm...tastes nice." I muttered with a mouthful of cookie and Cain grinned. Once I finished my cookie Moordryd handed me a cup. Thankfully I understood that it was a drink and I took a sip, expecting water and not a fizzy drink. I coughed and it went down the wrong way.

"I can't take you anywhere." Moordryd muttered as he gave my back a pat and after I finally stopped coughing, my eyes streaming he let out a chuckle. As I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand I growled.

"Not nice...making fun." I mumbled, lying on my side and he grinned. "Go..away, Paynn." I added closing my eyes and pretending that I was asleep. Apparently it worked and I heard footsteps moving away from the bed. I let out a giggle only for someone to lay beside me and I frowned.

"Like that trick worked on me." Moordryd muttered as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I growled, warning him to stay away. "You're still weak and injured." He said only to regret it when I shrugged him off and rolled, now facing him. Before I could even attempt a Mag Blast he grabbed my wrists and I snapped at his face. "What in the Magna Draconius has Armeggaddon done to you?" He asked as I tried to kick him. "For dragon's sake will you keep still?" He grumbled as he pushed me back and pinned me with his body. I made several half-hearted attempts to push him off before I started to pant, exhausted. When I relaxed he released my arms watching me closely.

"Look just leave me alone." I mumbled closing my eyes so he couldn't see me cry. Moordryd didn't move and I snorted at him. "Are you deaf now? I said leave me alone!" The last word I shouted as I threw my weight forward and he yelped as we ended up falling off the bed.


	78. Chapter 78

With Moordryd now pinning me to the floor and with his weight pressing against my chest, I let out a gasp.

"Oh scales, sorry!" Moordryd muttered as he climbed off me and I fixed him with a glare as I struggled to sit up. Panting I moved as far back as possible until my back hit the wall.

"Just keep your distance." I growled turning my head as I tried to control my breathing. Silently Moordryd moved back and after climbing to his feet he watched as I narrowed my eyes. When they glowed silver he blinked, confused as I struggled to my feet using the wall as leverage. "I'm no longer your servant." I muttered as I walked forward, pushing him when he tried to grab my arm and as he stared at me I walked from the room. Once I found myself outside the living quarters I called out and after a few seconds passed I heard footsteps.

 _Rayne?_ Quiksilva growled as he poked his head out of the Dragon Eyes' stables. _You shouldn't be outside_ , he snorted as he walked to my side.

"Let's go. We need to find my master." I told him and his amber eyes went wide. "Come on or I'll walk there myself." I added, giving him a cold stare and he shook his head at me. Magging me I wrapped my arms around his neck, not even looking when Moordryd ran over.

"Where do you think you're going?" Moordryd asked as I stared straight ahead. "You're seriously not going back to Armeggaddon are you?"

"What concern is it to you? I'm not taking orders from you or Artha Penn." I replied turning my head to look at him and he froze, grey eyes staring as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Besides he trained me and made me powerful. Now stand back unless you want to be trampled." I added, giving Quiksilva a light tap with my heel and Quiksilva obeyed though not without giving Moordryd a quick glance. As we headed through the gate Moordryd shook his head, turning and rushing towards the stables.

"Moordryd, what's going on?" Cain asked, looking up from brushing Coershun's scales. "Its Rayne, isn't it? You're going after her?"

"Before she finds Armeggaddon." Moordryd answered as Decepshun magged her saddle. "She's not herself and I know he did something to make her this way."

"You're not going without me. Even if we have to face...him." Cain answered, swallowing and Moordryd rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Come on, let's go before I change my mind." He added and Moordryd gave him a slight grin as Decepshun magged him. Together they raced after me as Quiksilva headed towards the wastelands, going at a high speed.

 _Why are you doing this,_ Quiksilva thought as he raced through the wastelands. Without my armor on I couldn't hear him, not that I would have replied too focused on where Armeggaddon was now.

I hope he's not angry with me, I thought staring ahead as Quiksilva raced ahead. Then I heard a shout and I turned slightly to see Moordryd and Decepshun getting closer and I narrowed my eyes, furious that they'd followed us.

"Back off, Moordryd! This doesn't concern you." I shouted as Quiksilva slowed. Seeing him shake his head at me I growled and he watched, pale grey eyes wide as my hands glowed. "Then I'll make you leave." Before his eyes I focused and when a blast of mag energy shot towards him he pulled on Decepshun's saddle. She just managed to dodge, leaping to one side and I glared at him.

"Rayne, listen to me. Armeggaddon's lying to you, using you like he used me." Moordryd called out but I ignored him, reaching into my jacket and when I produced my medallion his eyes narrowed. "Fine then we'll settle this your way!" He shouted as he reached for his own. Decepshun skidded to a halt as Quiksilva did the same, both watching their riders reach for their individual gauntlets.

"Unlock the light!" I yelled as my clothes transformed, covering me with my pure white armor and Quiksilva roared. His body transformed, he watched as Decepshun changed to her pure black draconium form.

"Unleash the shadow!" Moordryd shouted as he transformed into the Shadow Booster and I let out a snort, slightly impressed by his ancient draconium armor. Now transformed we faced each other and both dragons pawed the dirt, waiting for a signal. "Last chance to back out." He said and I snarled, urging Quiksilva forward.

"Not in this lifetime, Paynn!" I roared as my dragon rushed towards Decepshun, roaring as he lunged for her. Just before our dragons collided we both heard a roar that echoed through the wastelands and both dragons came to a halt, just as confused as their riders. "Who was that?" I asked, momentarily forgetting my anger and as we watched a very familar dragon leapt from a nearby wall.

"Guys we're supposed to be on the same side." Dragon Booster said as Beau growled and I shook my head, my hands glowing. Before he could react I unleashed a Mag Claw, knocking Moordryd from his saddle and he twisted in midair landing on his feet. "Rayne, stop it!"

"You're not in control here, I am!" I shouted and just for a moment Quiksilva looked up. "What are you looking at? They abandoned us."

 _Rayne, they're your friends and allies ,_ Quiksilva pointed out but I refused to listen. _Then I refuse to help you,_ he growled magging me off his back and I stared at him.

"Very well, I'll deal with you later." I muttered before I turned back to Artha and Beau. "Besides I only need your draconium energy anyway." I added as I focused and he narrowed his eyes, hurt as I used his energy and merged it with my own. Before everyones eyes I slowly levitated off the ground and as they all stared at me, my hands glowed. Giving them a cruel smile I used the energy to attack, unleashing Mag Claw on my so-called friends.

"How does she know that?" Dragon Booster asked only to duck as an energy blast almost took his head off. "Right maybe we should fight back first." He added and Beau rolled his eyes. "If you won't listen to reason we'll just...hey!" He yelled as Decepshun shot past and by the time he blinked Decepshun lashed out with her paw, knocking my dragon into a crumbling wall. He let out a roar and the energy stream vanished sending me tumbling to the ground.

I cried out as I slammed into the dirt only to snarl and as I climbed to my feet, Moordryd leapt from Decepshun's back. He approached me, walking slowly and I stepped back instantly getting ready to attack. "Back off!" I yelled, my right hand glowing before I unleashed Mag-Blast on the Shadow Booster. He dodged to one side and countered with his own, not listening when Artha called out.

"Shadow Booster, stop it! Rayne's not herself and she's still weak from..." He trailed off when I screamed, throwing a Mag Blast at Moordryd and knocking him over.

"I'm!Not!Weak!" I roared, each word puntuated with a Mag Blast. The last I aimed at Dragon Booster and Beau leapt clear growling at me. "Don't call me that ever again!"

"Dragon Booster, do us all a favor and keep your big mouth shut." Moordryd muttered as he climbed to his feet, Decepshun magging him as she ran over. "For the last time we don't think you're weak. Your teacher said that, not us." He told me but I shook my head, Quiksilva struggling to his feet.

"You're such a liar. Quiksilva, let's shut the fool up." I ordered as Quiksilva moved to my side and after staring into my eyes he slowly shook his head. "Why not?"

 _You're doing this for revenge and I won't help you,_ Quiksilva sighed. _I'm sorry but Bianca would never have acted this way, seeking revenge._

"Bianca's dead and the Shadow Booster murdered her! Just like Moordryd'll do to me if I don't protect myself and destroy him!" I shouted and Moordryd froze, his eyes under his helmet shocked.

"Rayne..." He whispered as I stepped towards him. "You're acting exactly like Armeggaddon."

"So what? At least he doesn't need anyone to protect him. He's not weak like I was, thinking I needed friends to be strong. I was weak and he made me strong." I grinned and Quiksilva let out a whimper. Ignoring him I moved closer and Moordryd frowned as his hands glowed.

"Last chance; stop this and return with us." Moordryd said and I shook my head, a slight smile on my face. "Fine then you asked for it. Decepshun, now!" He yelled, turning his head slightly and I cried out as a long cable latched onto my side. So angry at Moordryd I hadn't noticed Decepshun sneaking up behind me until she used Black Mag cables against me.

"Moordryd!" I cried out as I felt my energy being drained and he shook his head, making me growl. Before he could completely drain me someone sent a blast of Mag Energy at the cable, knocking it off and I hissed as I struggled to stand. "Quiksilva!"

 _No matter what she's my friend and I won't let you or anyone else hurt her,_ Quiksilva snarled as he stepped in front of me.

"Quiksilva, you have to let us help her. She won't listen to reason so we need to fight her." Artha explained as Beau growled but Quiksilva shook his head.

"He's right. I won't suffer the same fate as Bianca. She was betrayed by the one she loved." I called out, shaking my head to clear it. "That's not going to happen to me."

"Armeggaddon lied to you." Someone said and we all turned to see Cain standing next to Coershun and I narrowed my eyes. "Heh...your turn, egghead." He added as Parmon, Kitt and Lance stepped forward. In shock I stared as Parmon stepped forward holding a small black book in his hands.

"What do you all want? This isn't your fight." I asked as Parmon moved over to Beau, handing Artha a small book. "What is that in your hands?"

"Its a journal. Bianca's journal and it clearly records the events leading up to her death." Parmon explained as Artha flicked through it. "The last entry is from the Shadow Booster. It proves that Armeggaddon murdered Bianca."

"You're all just trying to trick me." I shot back and instead of backing down Artha started to read aloud.

"I can't believe that she's gone, the one I fought alongside for so long. I hid her gauntlet and medallion, the last thing I could do for her. I promised I would fight alongside the Dragon Booster, even the other three booster will stand beside me. But without her...no, I have to be strong and prevent anymore bloodshed. This world needs our help and I won't stand by and let more innocent lives be lost because of a madman. Many dragons and humans are with us, they will lend us our strength. Armeggaddon maybe too strong for us but we have to try...maybe the Shadow Track?" Artha finished, looking directly at me as he closed the book.

"That's a lie!" I shouted as I took a step back, not sure why they were telling me a pack of lies. "He would never..."

**He's telling the truth...I loved her dearly.**

"Leave me alone!" I cried, clutching my head but the voice persisted, not giving me a second to gather my throughts.

**Bianca gave her life to protect her friends, her allies to stop this war. You must see the truth.**

"Liar! Leave me in peace." I gasped as my gauntlet glowed and I covered my eyes, the light almost blinding me. I cried out, hearing Moordryd's voice only for the light to fade and as I blinked I saw Bianca sitting at her desk again.

"If something happens to me...give this to the Shadow Booster." She said as she handed the same book Artha held to a young woman wearing white and black robes.

"Are you sure this is a wise move? If Armeggaddon proves to be too powerful..." She trailed off as Bianca gave her a tiny smile. "I'm sorry, I'll take this to him." She added and Bianca nodded as her friend headed for the stables.

"If I'm correct and Armeggaddon plans on starting a war between humans and dragons, I must convince him this is foolish. Many innocent lives will be lost...including the life of the Light and Shadow Boosters' child." Bianca whispered as she placed a hand gently on her stomach, still unable to believe that a new life grew there. "I need to leave now if I'm to have any chance to convince him." She added as she rushed away to find her dragon.

Then my vision changed and I saw Bianca lying motionless on the cold ground, her dragon broken and bloody a few feet away and I fell to my knees tears running unchecked down my cheeks. "Bianca." I whispered as I saw the Shadow Booster climb onto his pure black draconium dragon. Just for a moment he looked at Bianca and to my shock I saw a single tear streak down his cheek before he wiped it away.

"I will do this for you and you only." He whispered as his dragon turned and raced away, leaving me standing there.

"Rayne!" A voice called out as I clutched my head, letting out a sob as I fell to my knees. "Hey are you okay?" Moordryd asked as I blinked, my vision fading into nothing.

"I...I'm sorry. He..he tricked me." I sobbed as his arms wrapped around my shoulders. "I'm an idiot." Unable to control it I started to shake and I let out a wail, surprising everyone.

"Its not your fault." Moordryd whispered as he hugged me, not caring if everyone watched and I buried my face into his chest.

"Okay I'm lost. What just happened?" Artha asked and everyone except for Moordryd and I gave him a frown. "What?"

"Apparently Rayne saw a vision of Bianca's past. Which cancels out Armeggadon's lies." Cain muttered and everyone stared at him. "I think that's what happened anyway." He muttered as Coershun snorted, impressed by his rider.

Oblivious I sobbed, tears leaking from my eyes as Moordryd hugged me. It took over half an hour of coaxing before I allowed Decepshun to mag me, even longer to remove my medallion. Once I did the Dragon Booster abruptly left, returning a short time later as Artha and as they watched Moordryd wrapped his arms around my waist. Followed closely by Quiksilva, Decepshun raced away putting some distance between herself and Artha's crew so Moordryd could change back to himself. As only I, Artha and Cain knew he was the Shadow Booster it wouldn't be wise for them to know too.

Finding somewhere safe and hidden away, Moordryd removed his medallion transforming back and after hiding the eye in his jacket he looked down at me.

"Rayne?" He whispered but I just stared down at Decepshun, unable to face him after everything I'd done and he sighed. Even Quiksilva nudged my leg but I didn't look up tears still running down my cheeks and he let out a whimper. "Maybe we should get you home." He said and I finally looked up, eyes bright with tears.

"I have no home." I muttered before I stared down again and he wrapped an arm around my waist, keeping me steady as Decepshun and Quiksilva walked the distance back to the Dragon Eyes compound. I remained silent for the whole trip, afraid that I would start crying again and as Cain and Coershun joined us he looked over at us.

"The Dragon Booster gave me this." He said as he handed me the small book Artha had read from and I flinched away, not wanting it near me. Confused he stared at me as I shook my head.

"Give it here, Cain." Moordryd muttered and Cain did so, giving both of us a raised eyebrow as his dragon looked on.

 _What's wrong with your rider,_ Coershun asked as he walked beside Quiksilva and my dragon just snorted not wanting to answer. Determined to know he asked Decepshun next.

 _Rayne is...angry at herself for letting her angry control her_ , Decepshun explained and Coershun blinked. _Quiksilva can explain when he wants to,_ she added and Coershun sighed before giving the black draconium dragon a nod.

Lost in my own thoughts I let out a startled yelp as Decepshun magged me onto the ground and Cain stifled a laugh as Moordryd frowned at him. Leading both Decepshun and Coershun towards the stables, Cain turned his head slightly to see me move away as Moordryd went to take my hand in his.

"I'm not going to bite." Moordryd muttered and I shook my head, still too scared to trust myself. "Look you made a mistake, it happens. The only thing you can do now is move on."

"But I attacked my friends, I tried to hurt you. How can I go back to being myself again?" I shouted, my shoulders shaking. "I'm no Light Booster. At least Bianca never tried to hurt..."

"Stop it!" Moordryd yelled and I flinched. "Rayne, stop comparing yourself to her. You messed up but no one got hurt so stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"But...but I..." I sniffed, tears welling and he cringed moving forward and I trembled as he squeezed my shoulder. "You're angry at me. You...hate me."

"Rayne, you're more powerful than you realize. I've never seen anyone use Mag-Claw like that." Moordryd pointed out and I tried to smile at him, grateful until I let out a sniffle.

"I shouldn't be able to able to! Its only because I ran away that I can. I wish I'd never turned my back on you and Artha. Now Armeggaddon'll find me and..." I never finished as he stepped forward, yanking me into his arms for a tight hug.


	79. Chapter 79

"How's Rayne?" Vizz asked, looking towards the leader of the Dragon Eyes. "That bad huh?"

"Even since she came back she's been quiet. Normally that's a good thing but its been three days. All she does is stare at that journal the stable brats brought back." Moordryd replied as Vizz lent him a pair of Binocs. While they waited for me to recover, Moordryd kept a close lookout for signs of Armeggaddon, not letting on of course. So far he hadn't been sighted but it was only a matter of time.

"And she barely touches her food." Cain muttered as he joined the pair. "Does anyone know why she's acting like this?"

"Being attacked by the Dragon Booster would rattle anyone." Moordryd muttered as he handed the Bino-nocd to Vizz. "I'm going to check on her."

Heading towards my room Moordryd started to wonder if I would really be okay. Right now I was lying on my side, staring at the book sitting on the desk to the left of the bed. For the last few hours I was sorely tempted to read it though something stopped me and in the end I rested instead.

Even though he had trained me in the ancient ways, Armeggaddon failed to tell me that using Mag techniques like Mag Claw used an excessive amount of draconium energy. The second I cleared the doorway of my bedroom at the Dragon Eyes compound the room spun and I fell, waking much later to the sound of Moordryd's voice. Even then I was weak and I slept for a full day, only waking for long enough to eat and drink. But even after three days I couldn't shake off the feeling that Armeggaddon was after me. That fear became a nightmare that woke me in the middle of the night, my cries waking the rest of the crew.

Moordryd was the first to find me, along with a protesting Cain who discovered me leaning against the wall. At first he was annoyed that I'd woken him but once he saw just how badly I was shaking he rolled his eyes.

"Look I have a race against the stable brat tomorrow so do you think you could keep the noise down?" Moordryd said and I looked up, my eyes wide. As they watched I narrowed them and without answering I climbed off the bed and pushed past.

"Smooth move, Moordryd." Cain chuckled, arms folded and Moordryd just growled at him before he followed me. "Well I'm going back to bed." He muttered to himself, wandering back to his room.

When I reached the stables my eyes were red and as I leant against the wall I heard footsteps. "Not talking to you." I growled as Moordryd walked through the doorway.

"Look I have an important race tomorrow and I need the points to get into the Academy." The second those words left his mouth I spun around and he blinked when I suddenly glared at him, eyes narrowed and with a slight upturn of my lips.

"Academy? What are you talking about?" I asked and he shrugged, instantly frustrating me. "More lies, huh? Do you ever get tired of lying to me or is it fun for you?" Turning around I walked towards the back of the stable and Quiksilva snorted, lifting his head as I wandered closer.

"I know I should have told you sooner but with everything that's happened I forgot. Its not important anyway." Moordryd told me as I grabbed a blanket from a pile resting against the far wall. Noticing that I wasn't looking at him, he sighed and followed me as Quiksilva frowned. "She's being stubborn, not me." He told the dragon who made a low rumble, almost like he was laughing at Moordryd.

"He thinks your an idiot." I muttered, spreading the blanket out within reach of my dragon. But before I could sit Moordryd grabbed my wrist and I turned my head, giving him a growl. "Will you let go? Or should I make you?" I asked as Quiksilva stared at me, probably wondering if I was going to attack Moordryd. Truthfully I was too tired to do anything really and instead of getting angry I sat, crossing my legs under me.

"Rayne, why are you acting like this? Is it because of what Armeggaddon did to you?" Moordryd asked as he knelt beside me and I shrugged. "Or something I said?" He added and I did the same thing again though he did see my shoulders shake for a few seconds.

"He put me through...look I just want to forget I ever trained with him. Stop bringing it up." I muttered not realizing when Moordryd sat on the edge of the blanket. "Now will you leave me in peace? I'm tired." Flopping onto the blanket I shifted one way then the other, trying to find a comfortable spot. Eventually I lay on my left side, Quiksilva's head almost touching mine as I began to drift off.

"Did you read the journal?" Moordryd asked just as I was about to fall asleep and I snarled, sitting up so suddenly I almost hit my head on the wall. "Hey don't get mad at me." He snorted as my green eyes focused on him.

"Its none of your business, Paynn. If you can keep secrets so can I." I snapped, slightly confused when he flinched. "I just wanna sleep." I complained as he shook his head, grey eyes looking into mine.

"I know that, Rayne." Moordryd asked as I blinked. "Sorry for asking." He muttered getting ready to climb to his feet and I grabbed his arm, shaking my head.

"If you really want to know why I'm acting so strange...I'm really scared. Of Armeggaddon catching up with me and..." I swallowed, not sure where I was going with this. Giving me a slight smile Moordryd reached up, rubbing his thumb across my chin.

"He won't lay a finger on you. Besides I'm pretty sure you can handle yourself now. That Mag-Blast really packs a punch." Moordryd chuckled as my cheeks blushed.

"I was just so angry and I didn't think." I sighed as I fiddled with the edge of the blanket, not caring when Moordryd sat beside me. "I wish Bianca had never chosen me, I'm no booster. How can I stop a dragon-human war when I can't even stop myself from attacking my friends?" I whispered, fresh tears welling in my eyes. Silently, Moordryd wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me against his side.

"You weren't yourself." Moordryd said as I leant against him, closing my eyes. "Rayne, are you even listening?" He asked only to see that I had fallen fast asleep and he rolled his eyes. "Oh that's very drac, Rayne. Fall asleep when I'm talking."

Quiksilva lifted his head, gently nudging me and I snorted leaning back and he laughed as Moordryd carefully untangled himself from me. Deciding that now was a good time to leave he grabbed another blanket from the pile and carefully spread it over me, leaving just my head uncovered. Leaving my dragon to watch over me, Moordryd walked the short distance back to his own room.

 _Rayne are you awake?_ Quiksilva snorted as he nudged my arm and I groaned moving onto my left side and he rolled his eyes. Not giving up he nudged me a little harder this time and I growled, opening one eye.

"There goes my sleep in." I complained as I sat up only for Quiksilva to lick my face. "Eww!"

"Nice to see you're up." Swayy commented as I wiped my face, giving my dragon a frown as he laughed. "Moordryd wants you to train for the next race."

"Right now? Wait, where is he anyway?" I asked, climbing to my feet and she sighed. "Don't give me that look. I know what you think and I'm a lot stronger now. Besides...he's my boyfriend." I grinned as she narrowed her eyes, apparently not liking me getting one over on her. "Must be at the racetrack. Wanna find him, Quiksilva?" I asked and he grinned, instantly magging me. Ignoring Swayy's protests we raced towards the gate and I burst out laughing as soon as we cleared it.

That's for teasing me, I thought as we headed towards the racetrack. Of course it didn't take long before Quiksilva skidded to a halt and I tightened my grip on his neck to avoid being thrown off. "Hey why did you stop, 'silva?" I asked and he looked up at me, letting out a snort. "Oh yeah we have no idea what track huh?" I said feeling my cheeks heat up as Quiksilva laughed.

Thankfully I didn't have to spend the day searching when I heard a voice and I turned slightly, giving Parmon and Kitt a grin.

"What are you doing out here?" Parmon asked as I jumped down, only to stumble and he shook his head at me. "Shouldn't you been resting?"

"Been there, done that. Hey why aren't you watching the race?" I asked as I righted myself, only to notice both of my friends staring at me.

"What race? Its tomorrow." Kitt replied and I suddenly growled, making them blink. Silently I climbed back onto Quiksilva's back. "Okay what's going on?"

"That lying jerk. He told me he had a race today. When I get ahold of Moordryd..." I muttered angrily only for Quiksilva to shake his head. "Hey he didn't lie to you."

"Calm down, Rayne. Maybe he meant tomorrow and you just heard wrong." Parmon said, cringing when I narrowed my eyes at him. Then I sighed knowing it was wrong to get angry at him.

"Sorry I'm just a little...tense at the moment. Wonder where he went?" I muttered as Quiksilva turned to face the way we'd just come. "Maybe he's..." I didn't finish my thought when the ground shook so suddenly I was thrown off Quiksilva's back. Thankfully I managed to land on my feet, my eyes going wide as everyone heard a dragon's roar. Quickly my dragon magged me and we headed towards the roar, not noticing Kitt and Parmon exchange a look before they followed.

"Shouldn't we be running away from the noise, not towards it?" Parmon asked as Cyrano hurried after Quiksilva. "Rayne?" He called out but I was too focused on finding out whether that was Beau or Decepshun. I soon found out when I almost collided with Beau, the dragon of legend watching on as the Dragon Booster and Shadow Booster clashed.

"For dragon's sake can't you two ever behave?" I called out as Quiksilva stopped, giving Beau a snort. The dragon ignored mine, too focused on attcking Decepshun and we both growled at them. "Fine then I'll have to step in. Unlock the light!" I called out and they paused, watching as my armor appeared. Angry that the four of them I focused, knocking both boosters flat on their backs striking them with twin Mag-Blasts.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Shadow Booster growled as he stormed over only to see me narrow my eyes and he frowned. Giving the Dragon Booster the same expression, making him cough while avoiding my eyes, I leant against Quiksilva who lifted his head letting out a roar.

"He started it." Lance explained as he appeared on Fracshun and I sighed. No way was I going to get angry at a kid and when I kept quiet he blinked, giving me a quick grin.

"The problem is...look just forget it. The boosters are supposed to be preventing a dragon-human war, not fighting amongst ourselves. No wonder Bianca took on Armeggaddon herself." I muttered as Quiksilva growled at the two dragons. Beau managed to look a little guilty though Decepshun just growled back, not feeling in the slightest guilty. "You two are hopeless."

"Excuse me? What right do you have to talk down to us? You teamed up with Armeggaddon." Shadow Booster shot back and I suddenly snarled, more hurt then angry. The rest of Artha's crew watched on as I stepped closer to him and raised my hand. Without giving him time to react I slapped him hard before I turned back to my dragon, whose jaw dropped in shock.

"Keep away from me." I spat as I climbed onto Quiksilva's back. Glaring at the Shadow Booster my dragon rushed past heading deeper into Dragon City. Surprised at being slapped, Shadow Booster just rubbed his cheek and Decepshun snorted slightly confused.

"That was...surprising." Parmon spoke as Dragon Booster just blinked, watching the dust cloud we kicked up.

"You know we do need the Light Booster to want to help us." Dragon Booster commented and the Shadow Booster ignored him, looking off into the distance. "We'll go after her and make sure the pair of them keep out of trouble." Dragon Booster sighed. "Come on, Beau."

As they rushed away the Shadow Booster climbed onto Decepshun's back before she rushed after her rider's rival. For a moment everyone just watched both riders and dragons chase after us then Kitt finally spoke.

"Great so what do we do?" She muttered and Lance laughed, about to go follow until Parmon's Viddcom beeped and the Dragon Booster's face appeared.

"You guys head back to the stables, let me worry about the Light Booster." He told them, hanging up before Parmon could protest and Kitt rolled her eyes.

"Its the Shadow Booster's fault and we get stuck taking orders. Tyhpical. Come on, let's go." She sighed as she urged Wyldfir back to the Penn Stables.

"I never get to have any fun." Lance complained as Fracshun followed the red dragon, letting out a whimper.

A little shocked at me for slapping Moordryd across the face I heard Quiksilva snort before he spoke, concentrating on the road ahead.

You shouldn't have done that, he said and when I didn't speak he sighed slowing. You care about him don't you?

"Don't know anymore." I muttered, not even looking when Artha called out for us to slow down. Even if I didn't want to talk to anyone but my dragon, Quiksilva had other ideas and he skidded to a halt. "Quiksilva?"

"Rayne, he didn't mean it. You know how Moordryd is." Artha started and I snorted, making him roll his eyes. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this but give him another chance."

"What was that stablebrat?" Moordryd asked, Decepshun catching up to us and I crossed my arms. "Maybe you should watch your temper." He added, eyes drifting to me and I growled.

"You know that's actually pretty amusing coming from you, Paynn in the butt." I shot back, hearing Artha laugh before Moordryd glared at him. "You're always getting angry at Cain and he's your best friend."

"Why is that any of your business?" Moordryd answered as I climbed off Quiksilva's back, turning my back on him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He yelled at me as he set his hand on my shoulder, not even seeing the fist that struck his jaw.

"Don't touch me!" I roared and everyone just stared, eyes wide as my own went silver. Once I realized what I'd done to Moordryd I froze. "What...am I doing?" I whispered looking towards the ground for a moment, wanting to apologize for striking my boyfriend. But when he tried to wrap an arm around my waist I stepped back, flinching a little. "I...I'm sorry." I mumbled and before anyone could stop me I ran, boots thudding across the road ahead.

Completely taken aback by my increasingly bizarre behaviour, both guys stood back as I fled from them. It wasn't until several minutes had passed that they finally realized following me was the best idea though I was well out of sight by this time.

"What is wrong with her? Going off alone like that." Moordryd growled as Decesphun took off after me, leaving Beau to glance up at his rider with his eyes wide.

"Yeah let's go. You coming, Quiksilva?" Artha sighed. Letting out a growl Quiksilva rushed after me, outrunning Decepshun in seconds. As they hurried after me, I was running full pelt along the road almost colliding with a dragon and her rider. I ignored the angry shout focused on putting as much distance as I could between myself and everyone else. Why I wasn't exactly sure but as I finally slowed down to catch my breath I heard Quiksilva let out a roar.

 _Rayne, slow down_ he called as he caught up magging me onto his back as he ran. _Why are you avoiding us?_

"I'm not! I mean I am but...I don't know what's wrong!" I shouted over the sound of his paws smacking the pavement and when he made a growling noise I sighed. "Look I just need some time to think about...things."

 _That doesn't make any sense and you know it_ , Quiksilva pointed out as he sped up. _Besides you've been acting strange ever since Armeggaddon trained you._

"Maybe you were right and the training was too much for me." I muttered and he chuckled, clearly pleased with himself. "Don't get a big head. I said 'maybe'." I added letting out a giggle as he raced along. Pretty soon we came to the Penn Stables and I shook my head. "Not here."

 _Why not,_ Quiksilva asked as he slowed until he reached the stables. Before I could move he magged me gently to the ground. _You need to clear your head and besides you can read that journal._

Leaving me standing there with my eyes wide he chuckled as he headed for the stable, looking forward to a drink. Sahking my head I reached for the medallion, instantly returning to my old self and as I headed after my dragon I heard someone shout at me.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Moordryd asked and I spun around, arms crossed against my chest. "Running off with your tail between your legs, huh?" He teased and I snarled arms now at my sides.

"Stay away from me." I growled as he jumped and landed next to Decepshun. Silently he approcahed and before my eyes removed his own medallion. As he changed back I narrowed my eyes, still not sure just why he had followed. "I'm warning you."

"Really? And am I supposed to be scared?" Moordryd taunted, giving me a sneer as he stepped in front of me. Furious with him and I didn't know why, I attacked using my legs to kick his out from under him. Even trained by Armeggaddon my blows had no effect and Moordryd countered with a knee to my stomach, winding me and giving him enough time to knock me on my back. "Give up?"

"Never...again." I gasped and he raised a pale eyebrow curious until I leapt forward, bringing my foot down on his boot. He yelped, moving back and I pressed my advantage. Which ended with Moordryd grabbing my boot in one hand and I found myself off-balance. With a twisted smile he shoved me backwards with his free hand and I landed hard on my back. "I won't...be weak again!" I shouted not worrying about the pain in my chest and he rolled his eyes, hand glowing before a black light slammed into me. It threw me several feet until I struck the stable wall, letting out a pained cry before I slowly slid down the wall ending up in a heap.

"Oh scales." Moordryd muttered as he hurried over, surprised when I shoved his arm away and climbed awkwardly to my feet. Holding a hand against my stomach I pushed past him, heading for the stable. Determined to help me Moordryd followed as I limped inside and as I leant against the wall, panting my dragon looked up from his water trough.

Muttering under my breath I straightened, making my way towards the back of the stable and just as I reached Quiksilva's side I stumbled. My dragon moved fast and suddenly I was standing on two very unstable legs, breathing heavily. Seeing me in pain Quiksilva gave Moordryd a cold glare.

"Don't give me that look. She attacked me first." Moordryd grumbled as he stood a foot from me, watching as I sat heavily. Getting two annoyed stares he shrugged instead.

"You're such...a jerk." I coughed as I rubbed my stomach, wincing. "I...don't know...what I'm doing." The last word was puncuated by a sudden sob and before Moordryd's eyes I started to sniff, eyes filling with tears. "I'm such...an idiot!" I yelled as I punched the floor only to whimper, cradling my hand against my chest.

"Take it easy. Are you trying to break your wrist?" Moordryd sighed as he moved to my side and sat, reaching over and I cringed. "Let me take a look." Giving him a wide-eyed stare, eyes full of tears I soon nodded. Taking my hand in his, he carefully slipped the glove off. "I can't take you anywhere." He muttered as he stared at my pale pink hand, checking it over for any broken bones. While I watched Moordryd gently touched each knuckle and I whimpered, blood dripping from three of my skinned knuckles.

"It hurts." I whimpered and he shook his head, bringing the hand closer to his face. Giving me a slight grin he opened his mouth and I gasped as his tongue slowly flicked over the first skinned knuckle. It stung at first, making me tense up though after a few seconds it actually felt pretty good and I managed a weak smile. Giving me a smile Moordryd's tongue started to work on the next knuckle and I leant back against Quiksilva, who tilted his head slightly to one side. "Mmm..."I mumbled and Moordryd chuckled, moving to the last knuckle and the moment his mouth started on it my eyelids flickered before they drifted closed.

"I think someone's enjoying this a little too much. What do you think, 'silva?" Moordryd chuckled as my head lolled back and Quiksilva snorted, rolling his eyes at me. "Yeah your rider's weird." He grinned as I opened one eye.

"No I'm...not. You're the one...licking my hand." I muttered as he very carefully sucked on my knuckles again. "Alright...enough."

"Nope. Not gonna happen." Moordryd muttered before he drapped an arm around my shoulders and I found myself blushing. "Now stay still and let me...help you." He whispered the last two words into my ear and I leant back against his chest as he sucked on my throat this time, keeping my arms pinned with his. Not like I wanted to move anyway.


	80. Chapter 80

"Stop...it." I gasped as Moordryd held me against him. Don't know why I bothered as he leant close, bringing my injured hand close to his mouth and I shuddered as his warm tongue flicked over my knuckles. "Ahhh..."

"You know you're really cute when you lose control. All I'm doing is nursing your hand." Moordryd chuckled, watching with a slight smirk as a tiny smile appeareed on my lips. Secretly Moordryd was glad to see that his idea had calmed me down though seeing me acting all hot and bothered was actually pretty interesting.

Then Moordryd smiled having just thought of another fun idea and when I felt him unclench my fist I opened my eyes, only to see one of my fingers slowly disappear into his mouth. I blinked, eyes wide for a few seconds as his tongue curled around before he slolwy drew it into his mouth.

"Wait...why are you doing...mm." I whispered as a pleasant feeling flowed through my stomach. "That's...actually kinda...nice." I muttered as I watched him start on the next finger, licking the tip before he sucked on the finger itself. "Don't know...why I like that."

"Because it feels good?" Moordryd asked, pausing to stare into my eyes and I nodded, tilting my head back as he pressed my palm against his open mouth. Rolling his eyes at the pair of us, Quiksilva went to get a drink from the nearby water trough confused as to why I was being so strange. I didn't even notice, too busy enjoying Moordryd taking care of my injuries and when I suddenly groaned he blinked. "Heh you're pretty funny sometimes. Getting a little turned on aren't you?"

"No I'm not, Paynn." I growled unable to hide the blush that appeared though I couldn't really explain why I was enjoying having my fingers licked. "I'm just...feeling weird from my training." I muttered and Moordryd let out a laugh before he nibbled the tips of my fingers obviously not buying my weak explanation.

Not like I did either and it wasn't long until his nursing skills evolved and I ended up on my back, one of his arms wrapped around my waist and his other hand slowly rubbing up and down my hips as he kissed me. Both breathing a little hard, I let out a groan as Moordryd's teeth nipped my bottom lip leaving it stinging. Though the pain soon vanished when his tongue flicked across it, deftly soothing the mark.

Instinctly I reached up cupping his chin and pulling his face towards mine I kissed him, wrapping one leg around his waist. Forgetting that sound travels I groaned, eyes closing as the hand Moordryd had on my hip reached my shirt undoing the first two buttons of my shirt. Opening it Moordryd leant close and licked my collarbone before he sucked on my exposed skin, leaving me gasping. When I wrapped my other leg around his waist he pinned me to the floor and very slowly ground his hips against mine.

I groaned, my own hips rising up to meet his and in seconds we were grinding against each other our voices rising and falling as we kissed and nipped at each others mouths. His jaw dropping, Quiksilva watched as his rider and her boyfriend groaned tangled up on the floor.

 _Rayne what are you doing,_ he asked forgetting that I couldn't understand him when I wasn't wearing my armor. He tried letting out a growl but we didn't react too focused on each other to listen and he snorted.

"Rayne, are you in here? Did you read the...journal?" Parmon asked only to pause in the doorway, mirroring my dragon's jaw drop when he found both Moordryd and I rolling around on the floor kissing. "Maybe not." He coughed just as Artha walked in and after staring at us Artha burst out laughing.

"Huh?" Moordryd muttered, looking up for a moment only to see we had an audience. "Oh perfect timing." He grumbled as I opened my eyes, my face turning bright red a moment later.

"This isn't what it looks like." I stammered as Moordryd climbed to his feet, giving Artha a glare as he helped me up. "Not one word." I growled as Artha opened his mouth.

"I was going to ask if you were okay. But seeing you two on the floor..." Artha grinned and I glared, storming past him and Parmon.

"Great going, stablebrat." Moordryd muttered as he pushed past, catching up to me a few seconds later. "Just ignore them." He said as he threaded his fingers through mine and I stopped, leaning against his side. "I didn't go too far did I?"

"No I'm just annoyed that Artha and Parmon..walked in on us. How did we get on the floor anyway?" I asked and Moordryd laughed, giving my cheek a kiss.

"Hmm I don't really know. But I wasn't complaining." Moordryd answered, cupping my chin and rubbing his thumb across it. "Come to think of it neither were you." He added, giving me a slow kiss.

"I've been thinking about something. Where are the other two gauntlets?" I asked Moordryd as we sat together in the stables and he shrugged, earning himself a frown. "You're a lot of help today."

"Hey be grateful I'm being nice. You did slap me." Moordryd replied, slowly wrapping my hand in a bandage and I sighed. "Egghead has his gauntlet but no medallion. I have my matching pair and so do you and the stablebrat. So far no one's found the other two."

"Then maybe now's the time we should be searching for them." I answered as he finished wrapping my hand and he blinked, turning his head to face mine. "I'm being serious." I added, trying to stop myself from getting angry with him again.

"Why do we need the other boosters anyway? We're doing fine on our own." Moordryd said, brushing a kiss against my neck and I rolled my eyes.

"I know but against Armeggaddon...we could use the help." I said as Moordryd's arms wrapped around my waist and I leant against him, silently glad he'd forgiven me. For a while we sat together in silence and that gave me time to realize something else. "I never did read that journal." I sighed and he leant over, his eyebrow raised.

"Are you scared or something? Its just a diary." Moordryd commented as I stared at the far wall. When I didn't answer him straight away he stared at my face. "Then don't read it."

"But I need to. I need to know if the Shadow Booster really murdered Bianca. I mean, I don't want to believe it but..." I trailed off when Moordryd climbed to his feet.

"Then I'll go back with you to the compound. Maybe then I'll get some peace." Moordryd told me and I growled, ignoring his offer of help climbing to my feet on my own. "I was just kidding." He muttered as I crossed my arms, giving him an eyeroll.

"Come on, Paynn in the butt. I'm going back to retrieve that journal, with or without you." I told him as I called for Quiksilva who almost bowled me over. I let out a giggle as he licked my face then magging me, started to walk towards the doorway leaving Moordryd to catch up. As soon as he'd saddled Decepshun and climbed onto her back we both gave him a grin before Quiksilva took off running, leaving both dragon and rider to hurry after us.

"Will you slow down?" Moordryd called out but I just laughed and urged Quiksilva on, leaving them in the dust. By the time Moordryd and Decepshun returned to the compound they found us standing together and Moordryd rolled his eyes, clearly not happy at being beaten by me. "You couldn't beat me in a race." He snorted and Quiksilva just chuckled, making me frown at the pair of them.

"Maybe because I've never raced. If I did you wouldn't be laughing quite so much. Anyway I'm going to get that journal now. Meet me in the stables in about five minutes." I replied heading back to my room before Moordryd could answer. Rolling his eyes he led Decepshun and Quiksilva towards the stables, wondering just what secrets the journal would reveal.

Once I returned to my room I moved towards the bed, finding the journal half hidden under a blanket. I was all set to pick it up when something made me hesitate and I froze, my fingers almost brushing the cover.

What if its true and the Shadow Booster did murder Bianca? That would mean that Armeggaddon was telling the truth and I...get a grip on yourself girl, I scolded myself as I grabbed the journal and holding it against my side I headed outside.

Leaning against the stable wall, Moordryd waited a little impatiently for Rayne to return.

"I hope she didn't wimp out and not bring the journal." He muttered only to hear a cough and he turned, giving me a slightly amused smirk as I walked towards him.

"You're lucky I don't whack you with this, Paynn." I growled as I stomped past him, pulling out a sleeping blanket. Spreading it out on the floor beside Quiksilva, who let out a laugh, I sat down. "Well?" I said giving him a raised eyebrow and he grinned as he sat beside me.

"Okay so what's in it?" Moordryd asked as I gripped the cover and I turned my head slightly, giving him a frown. "Well open it." He added and I rolled my eyes as I slowly turned the cover.

As I stared at the first page I froze, unable to believe that I was reading about my predosessor and Moordryd saw my hand shake just for a moment before I looked up.

"Bianca's talking about the day she found her gauntlet. The day she was chosen to be a booster." I whispered and he grinned, seeing my face light up. "I'll read it out aloud."

Giving the pages a quick scan I began to read it and even Quiksilva and Decepshun wandered over, both interested in what I had to stay.

 _ **First entry:**_ I found the missing gauntlet, the one the Dragon Priests told me about. But even with it I still can't activate it if I don't find the medallion that matches the indent. The only lead I have is a cave deep within the wastelands. To find it I'll have to face countless Hydrags and maybe even the elusive Muhorta. Still if the Dragon Priests were telling me the truth, and why would they lie, I just might be the chosen Light Booster.

 _ **Second entry:**_ I woke to find myself in a dark and bitterly cold cave. I remember searching the nearby area and then the ground suddenly gave way. Hurricayne let out a roar before we both fell and woke up here...wherever here is. I scratched my leg pretty badly when I fell and it stings but I can walk and with my dragon's help I know I'm going to be okay.

 _ **Third entry;**_ There's a weird glow coming from somewhere nearby. I can see what looks like a bright light and despite Hurricayne trying to pull me back I know its important. Maybe its the medallion that I've been searching for but I won't know until I keep pressing on.

 _ **Fourth entry;**_ Something weird happened. When I touched the medallion I saw...what looked like a vision. I was standing there, Hurricayne beside me but he was glowing pure white and someone was standing beside him. I couldn't see their face but...something tells me it was me. When the light faded I reached for the medallion and without hesitating I placed it into the indent then...

 _ **Fifth entry;**_ I'm the Light Booster...I still can't believe it but I was chosen. I have to tell the Dragon Priests the news. But first I should hide the gauntlet under my jacket sleeve so no one else knows. Even Hurricayne seems different now...when his form changed I almost didn't recognize him until he snorted, nuzzling my leg. Then I got the biggest shock of my life, okay second I suppose, when I heard his voice in my head. With the medallion safely tucked away inside my jacket and the gauntlet concealed we headed back to tell the Dragon Priests that they were right.

 _ **Sixth entry:**_ After transforming for the Dragon Priests they told me to seek out the Dragon Booster. I mentioned the Shadow Booster and I was told to avoid him despite him being one of the Boosters of legend. Despite their warning I went looking for the Shadow Booster and...I found him.

 _ **Seventh entry;**_ I woke to find myself being watched over by Hurricayne and...the Shadow Booster. When I tried to move my leg throbbed and I cried out...I'm not sure why but I must have passed out because I heard footsteps and Hurricayne's growl. Then a voice, speaking softly to my dragon and his growl quietened. Opening my eyes I saw a young man kneeling beside me and I froze as his eyes focused on me, almost glowing underneath the helmet he wore. I tried to move away when he reached for me, only to gasp from the pain that radiated through my left leg.

"Just lay still unless you want to reopen that wound." He muttered, letting out a chuckle when I growled at him. "You sound just like a dragon."

"What do you want?" I asked as he leant back and he sighed, motioning to my leg and I frowned the last hour completely lost to my memory. "Did you..." I began and he gave me a slow nod.

"We were fighting and you tried to stop us. It was your own fault." The Shadow Booster answered and I fixed him with a glare, once again trying to shift my leg. This time there was no warning and I woke to find myself lying on a blanket, my dragon resting next to me.

"Hurri...cayne?" I whispered and he gently nuzzled my head watching as I tried to sit up. Giving me a head shake he used his paw to keep me still.

You need to rest, he told me and I snorted still attempting to rise. Bianca, please.

Eventually I lay back, too exhausted to sit up and soon I fell into a deep sleep only waking to find someone unfamilar standing over me. Silently he knelt, reaching for my leg before I shifted suddenly afraid.

"Who?" I muttered and he gave me the tiniest of smiles before he held out a small cup, half filled with clear water. "What..do you want with me? Where is the Shadow Booster?"

"You're looking at him...girl." He muttered as I struggled to sit up and he sighed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Ignoring my protests he helped me to sit before offering me the cup. I took a tentative sip and after swallowing I drank a little more. I must have been more tired than I thought because I sleep for hours. At least that's what Hurricayne told me when I woke to find myself covered with a blanket. When I sat up, feeling a little stronger I noticed another dragon sitting nearby and I froze as it lifted its head. Before my eyes it rose and walked towards me, ignoring Hurricayne who gave it a growl in warning.

I was just as uneasy but the dragon stopped only inches from my nose and before my eyes it gave my head a nuzzle, shocking even its rider who stood several feet away.

"That's strange. She never acts like that towards anyone except me." Shadow Booster said, clad once again in his ancient armour. "Who are you exactly?"

"I'm the Light Booster." I replied, still a little wary and he shook his head walking over to me. Silently he knelt and stared into my eyes, unblinking and I stared right on back not sure what he was planning. Then he chuckled, reaching into his pocket and I sighed when I saw something wrapped sitting on his palm.

"Its food. You need your strength." He said and I opened my mouth, about to refuse when my stomach gurgled and he stared for a long moment. Then his mouth split into a grin and a laugh soon emerged, making me glad he couldn't see me blush. "Your stomach says otherwise." He laughed as I reached for the food, whatever it was. I unwrapped it and finding it was some sort of energy bar I took a bite only to smile and practically devour most of it. Then I called to Hurricayne and he swallowed the rest, giving me a grin.

It tasted pretty good and I smiled, only to let out a yawn and the booster chuckled, pointing to the blanket then me. I understood as I lay on my side and soon I was dozing, not even noticing when my dragon lay beside me.

The next time I woke I found only Hurricayne beside me and as I sat up, ignoring the pain in my leg I wondered where the Shadow Booster and his dragon had disappeared to. When they didn't return for over an hour I began to wonder if we'd been left behind until we heard heavy footseps and I sighed, very relieved when he appeared on his dragon.

"Where were you?" I asked, trying to control my heart beat and he rolled his eyes under the helmet he wore. "You left us here." I grumbled as I lay on my side, my shoulders trembling as he climbed off his dragon's back.

"I had business to attend to." He answered as he knelt beside me pretending not to notice the tremors that shook my body. "Besides you aren't a pushover...are you?" He asked, waiting for me to snap at him.

"Jerk.." I muttered as I sat up and that's when I finally looked at my leg. "What...happened to my left leg?" I asked, seeing the bandage covering me from my ankle to my knee.

"That was your own fault, like I told you. A stray Mag-Rip that could have been avoided had you not been so clumsy. Are you strong enough to ride? We need to leave if we want to return to the city by nightfall."

"I'm stronger than you think." I growled at him. Though as I climbed to my feet my injured leg made me stumble and he caught me in his arms, giving me a smirk when I frowned. Though just for a moment I noticed his eyes that seemed to glow through his armour and I froze, forgetting that I was angry. Then he coughed and the spell was broken, making me push past him as I staggered over to Hurricayne. With a chuckle the booster followed and with me now safely mag-locked to my dragon's back we followed the booster and his dragon all the way into the city.

 _ **Eighth entry;**_ Its been several weeks since I was injured and in that time I learnt from my masters, the Dragon Priests, that it will take all the colors of the boosters of legend to stop the conflict rising up between the numerous Draconium Empires. Despite having met and allied with the great Beaucephalis and his rider, the Dragon Booster along with the Fire and Energy Booster we are still having trouble getting people to side with us.

The main cause is the leader of the Black Draconium Empire, the one they call Armeggaddon. Even with three boosters gathered together he proves...unreasonable and I fear he might fan the flames of a possible war between dragons and humans. 'Fan the flames' I must be spending too much time talking to the only other female booster. But then she is the only one I can talk to, the only one who knows what its like to have feelings for someone who is oblivious. While she stands beside the Dragon Booster and cares for him deeply I find myself also caring for another, even if he doesn't care.

 _ **Ninth entry;**_ I...don't know where to begin. I was standing beside my dragon, my mind elsewhere when he called out and I turned so suddenly I slipped on the dusty ground. In an instant I found myself lying on the Shadow Booster, his arms around me and with a slightly winded look on his face.

For a heartbeat I wondered just how I had tripped then I blushed furiously, muttered an apology as I went to move off him. To my shock his grip tightened as he stared directly into my eyes and I couldn't help noticing just how pretty his eyes were. Before we knew what was happening we were kissing, our lips pressed tightly together and our arms wrapped around each other's waist. Coming up for air only a few seconds later he released me, looking just as shocked as we both climbed to our feet. Muttering something I couldn't make out he hurried away, towards the stables and I sighed wondering why he had kissed me.

It wasn't until a few days later when the Shadow Booster asked to spar with me and I accepted, confused as to why I had been chosen. After our kiss we had been avoiding each other, barely saying a word if we happened to bump into each other during our travels. Finding him inside an empty stable I watched as he practiced his kicks and punches, not even aware that I was watching him. Finally I coughed and he spun around, looking tense until he saw me standing there and he relaxed, giving me a small smile.

"You wanted to spar?" I asked and he gave me a nod, waiting as I joined him. For a while we practiced just punching and after a failed attempt at hitting his shoulder he chuckled, watching as I climbed back to my feet.

"You're never going to beat anyone, not even a yellow-bellied newt with weak punches. Here, let me show you." He sighed as he stood beside me and as he reached for my arm I stared at him, my eyebrow raised. "If you want to fight like a true booster let me help."

"Okay then what am I doing wrong?" I sighed as I held my arm up and he rolled his eyes, taking my hand in his and holding my arm straighter.

"You need to keep your arm straight when you follow through with a punch. Otherwise the force will be weak and you risk breaking your limb from the impact." He told me and I nodded as he gave me a dimenstration. After a few punches I finally receieved a nod before we started work on my kicks. It wasn't long until Shadow Booster called a halt to our training and when I stared at him he chuckled. "Now we spar." He added as he took on a fighter's stance and I nodded getting ready. Seconds later I wound up on my back, slightly winded as he stood over me giving me a head shake.

"I wasn't ready." I complained as he helped me back to my feet and he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling.

"Your opponent won't give you time to recover." He answered before he lashed out with his leg this time and I blocked with my own, letting out a yelp as he struck my knee with his foot. Again I found myself lying on the ground, glaring up at him as he shook his head. "I'm trying to help you and you're not even trying."

Angry I leapt to my feet, ignoring the pain in my leg and without warning I aimed a Mag-Blast at his head. Instantly he dodged and as it struck the wall behind him he chuckled, rushing me before I could counter. By the time he called a halt to our sparring I leant against the wall, panting heavily and he gave me a smile.

"How...did I do?" I gasped, wiping my forehead and he moved over until he was standing over me. Getting no immediate response I opened my mouth, about to repeat the question when he lunged forward and I suddenly felt his warm lips press against my own. I let out a startled gasp the sound muffled before my eyes slowly closed, my hand reaching up and as I ran the fingers of my hand through his long silver hair his arm wrapped around my waist.

For this day onwards we sparred between our missions, which mostly involved seeking out new allies or finding the remaining gauntlet and medallion for the chosen Power Booster, and each and every sparring session usually ended with a kiss.

 _ **Tenth entry;**_ As I write this I still can't believe that I and Xander, the Shadow Booster that I've grown so fond of is...the student of Armeggaddon. When I found out from Dragon Booster I refused to believe such a lie. However I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he was telling the truth and eventually I confronted Xander during one of our sparring sessions in the wastelands. We had been coming here for a last few weeks, worried that someone would know that two of their boosters had fallen for one another.

They might think we had been neglecting our duties and so we came here in secret, keeping everyone else in the dark. Right now I was using the Mag-Blast technique that I had perfected, almost knocking Xander off his feet despite his powerful moves.

"You've improved a lot since we started training here." He commented, only to see an almost hurt look in my eyes as I kicked at his stomach. Dodging he kicked out and knocked me hard into the ground, staring as I growled at him. "What's wrong, Bianca?"

"Are you Armeggaddon's student?" I spat and he blinked, eyes staring into mine before they narrowed and I took a step back. "Its true isn't it? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because what does it matter? Yes he taught me everything he knows, every Mag technique he could teach me. Does that affect our relationship?" Xander asked as he started to walk towards me and I looked at the ground, not sure what to say. "Then I will go." He sighed, his voice barely above a whisper as he turned to his dragon. Before he could leave I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around his stomach, my grip tightening and he turned his head slightly.

"I'm sorry, Xander. I don't care who trained you because I...love you." I whispered, tears welling in my eyes and for a few seconds he didn't answer. Thinking I'd crossed the line I released my grip, turning around to wipe tears from my eyes.

"Is that true?" Xander asked and I nodded, tears streaming down my face as I tried to keep from sobbing. Shaking his head he moved close and I yelped as his arms wrapped around me. I tensed up, not sure what he was doing until his lips brushed my ear and I sighed, setting my hands down on his. "I'm sorry I never told you." He whispered, catching my earlobe in his teeth and giving it a nibble.

"Huh why did you stop reading?" Moordryd asked as I lifted my head. As soon as he saw me blush he burst out laughing, quickly glancing at the book. "They...hah!"

"I can't believe that Bianca and Xander...and she wrote about it in her journal." I muttered, face flushed as Moordryd laughed. When he calmed down he asked me to keep reading.

"Come on, you're not embarrased to read it aloud. Are you?" Moordryd teased and giving him a frown I took a deep breath. Looking back at the page I resumed reading the page.

His lips on mine, he kissed me hard. Holding each other tight I felt his hand slip inside my shirt and make its way very slowly up towards my chest. I groaned then, kissing him back even harder as he gently rubs his whole palm against my breasts. It doesn't take us long until we're both wearing just our underwear and as we knelt beside each other on the ground I feel his lips brushing kisses against my neck, throat and jawline.

I groan again, his hands reaching down to cup my backside as his mouth brushes a warm kiss against my shoulder his teeth nipping the exposed skin. The sharp pain makes me arch my back but then he licks the mark, his tongue soothing it and I sigh a funny but pleasant feeling like butterflies in my stomach flowing through me.

Pretty soon I find myself panting, his body pressed tightly against mine as he gently rocks his hips slowly moving in and out of me. At first it hurt, like being jabbed by the end of a dragon's claw then the pain is forgotten as Xander starts to grunt, our bodies sweating as we make love together. I groan as he starts to thrust harder, giving me little time to prepare as I arched my back, letting out a cry of pain.

"Its okay, Bianca." Xander whispered, his mouth closing over mine to muffle my cries. Reaching down he gripped my backside and soon we're grinding against each other, our cries of pleasure lost as we kiss harder. Eventually I scream his name, my voice echoing as something builds and almost instantly shatters in me and as I grip the ground below I feel Xander tense up. I whimper, still panting as he bites down on my shoulder exactly where he nipped me earlier as his own climax rips through his body.

We spend the next few minutes panting heavily, his head resting against my shoulders before he carefully releases me and I let out a gasp. Walking away for a moment Xander returns with a blanket and after wrapping it around my shoulders he leans against me, giving my shoulder a kiss and I turn slightly to snuggle into his bare chest. Exhausted beyond belief we soon fall asleep, lying cuddled up and with our dragons to watch over us.

"Wow so that was the first time they made love? That's kind of sweet." I whispered as I set the book down for a moment, wiping at my eyes.

"I kind of feel sorry for them." Moordryd said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and I rested my head against his chest, closing my eyes. "Is there anything else?"

"No. That was the last entry she wrote. The next page's blank." I answered, tears running down my face in twin rivers. As Moordryd reached for the book something slid out from underneath the pages and he blinked, picking up a torn page.

"What's this?" He muttered as he stared at the page and I opened my eyes, curious as he silently read it. "Its written by the Shadow Booster. Listen to this."

_**Bianca is gone...I can't believe she died and left us without a powerful ally and most importantly the woman I loved. Even though it hurts to hide the last piece of her I must keep my promise and seal away her gauntlet and medallion for the next generation. I can only hope that the next Light Booster won't share the same fate and leave the one she loves heartbroken. I just wish I had had a little more time, to tell Bianca just how much I loved her. If I'd known she would be so reckless and confront Armeggaddon without her allies by her side I might have had a chance to stop her death but I was too late...** _

_**Now I am lost without her and I never even knew I was going to be a father..** _

_**I have lost so very much but I have to be strong and fight alongside the other boosters. That is the only other thing I can do for Bianca and maybe in the next life I can see her again** _

_**I can only hope...** _

"I am so sorry I ever believed Armeggaddon. He was using me and I let myself fall for his lies." I growled, tears streaking my eyes as Moordryd carefully returned the torn page to the journal. "I put my friends in danger and now he'll come after everyone."

When I began to sob Moordryd hugged me, gently kissing my head. "Its not your fault. Look let's find the stablebrat and his friends. Maybe we can find the other gauntlets and medallions. We'll be stronger and then he won't even try and challenge us."

"You're right. We need help and I'm not going to back down. Let's find out what we can about their last known locations. And I know just who to ask." I replied, wiping my eyes before I climbed to my feet calling out to Quiksilva who lifted his head and roared.

To be continued...


End file.
